Legend of the Exile
by SparkofLeaves
Summary: Cataclysm has come. Giratina, ancient king of shadows, has declared war on humanity and brought ruin to Sinnoh and Hoenn. City by city, the Exile's forces will ravage the land until all mankind burns under their paws. Meanwhile, at the summit of Mt. Pyre, an Elite's Pokemon grieve for their fallen trainer, haunted by his legacy...
1. Run and Survive --Start of Volume I--

In the swirling winds of pale-white snow, the Eevee padded up the icy slopes of Mount Coronet, his eyes filled with determination with every pawstep. With the will of the spirits he ascended the snowbound trail and scaled icy ledges, padding straight into the heart of the rising chaos. The crux of all the good and evil that Mythic knew was approaching swiftly as he continued up towards the disturbance in the twilight skies.

At last, he found himself standing at the foot of the Spear Pillar, the ancient shrine constructed eons ago at Mount Coronet's hallowed peak. Mystical tendrils of long-lost time tugged at the Eevee's fur as he ascended a set of faded marble steps and entered the open sanctuary.

But then the Eevee froze in his tracks as he saw the ominous figure standing at the far end of the old shrine before an ancient monolith, whose pale fingers tightly gripped a bronze staff, whose breath was shallow and chilling. Its eyes were turned upon an eight-piece diamond symbol etched upon the face of the monolith, shimmering like glass.

Dread gripped at Mythic's fur as he stared at the mysterious intruder, his paws prepared to sprint. But it was too late to stop the hellish figure. A vile aura erupted from the mysterious creature as he flung two glowing bells into the air and swung his staff high, shattering them both in a single strike.

Time and space came to a standstill as the broken bells rang their last, their glittering fragments clinking to the floor, their final rings reverbrating like dying screams. The diamond insignia upon the monolith flashed as the faint shadow of a horrifying beast appeared upon its reflection, complete with blood-red eyes.

And as Mythic gazed in terror upon the malicious gaze of the dragon-serpent bursting forth from the ancient gate, the devil's slave awaiting his master's arrival, the Tanuki's heart began to thrash furiously with paralyzing dread, knowing that Giratina the Exile had returned at last.

* * *

**LEGEND OF THE EXILE - Volume I: Searching For Hope**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Run and Survive**  
Fire and water and earth and sky  
Time and space and darkness nigh  
The warrior gives his mythic call  
By light and life the shadows fall

* * *

The sky was shadowed with dusk in Hoenn as five Pokemon stood before the shrine of the ghostly mountain, alone on the hallowed peak of spirits stirred by the tides of war. Paw in paw, they worked together, pulling an muddy orange knapsack from the back of a young man's body, their hearts heavy and solemn.

Coated in mud and sweat, a Raichu and a Leafeon lowered their slain trainer down into the pit that was his grave, the others watching in bleak silence. Gripping his thunderbolt tail, Sparktail reflected silently that they were free of human control, the very promise which Giratina had sworn to bring to all Pokemon across the world. And yet, there was no joy, no rejuvenation, no happiness in their master's death; for Slick of Hoenn had been like a father, brother, and friend to them all.

Breathing hard, the Swampert and the Umbreon covered their trainer's body in earth, burying their dearest friend, taken from them by the god of death. "Once a champion, always a champion," whispered Rushing River as he gazed down at the cold, lifeless features of his master. "Rest in peace, old friend..."

Three long, bloody months had passed since the Exile's first attacks. Sealed away by the legendary warrior Aluxiver and his Pokemon companion long ago, the ancient, embittered serpent had sworn to exterminate every last man, woman, and child from the face of the earth. Nestled in the foothills of Mount Coronet, Hearthome was the first city to burn, quickly followed by Snowpoint, Sunyshore, and the rest of Sinnoh. One by one, streets and cities were destroyed in Giratina's terrible warpath. Staring

As for Slick? Slick was once one of Hoenn's Elites, and a delegate to the High Council. He had been like any other trainer- collecting badges, training, catching new Pokemon, always striving for success. But Giratina's quest of destruction had brought a swift end to those days, on the fateful night that Hearthome City burned. At once, Slick had returned to Hoenn to rise to his adopted homeland's defense- only for the Exile to slay him in the final battle.

Now together, the five Pokemon stood together atop Mount Pyre in the cold winds of coming death, staring at each other. Before the war, they had been the team of a rising legend, a trainer whose prowess had nearly rivaled the Champion himself; but now, Slick was nothing, and so were they.

Why had life become so dangerous? Once, before the time-tunnel had whisked him and Thalia across the millenia, the Raichu could remember a brighter, safer world, where Pokemon roamed the wilderness. He was only a child then, an untrained Pikachu taken into Thalia's family, but he had been young and carefree then. But now, there was always danger lurking behind every corner...

As he stared up to the sky, Sparktail thought for a moment that he could almost see Slick's spirit rising up into the air, soaring across the darkened heavens like a flaming star. But the moment passed quickly, and the Raichu felt lower than before.

"I don't know how you are feeling," cawed Ferricia the Skarmory softly, finally breaking the silence. "But I cannot stand idly by while Giratina brings this world to ruin. I will devote every steel feather of mine to stop him." Rush, Thalia, and Insyte all murmured in agreement, while Sparktail nodded silently.

The Skarmory turned around and towards the edge of Mount Pyre, her sharpened eyes staring off into the bloody oceans of the east. Far in the distance lay the smoking and destroyed ruin of a city within a caldera, the death of Sootopolis City. "Look at the desolated ruin that Sootopolis has become," she continued. "Slick wanted to protect that place, and Giratina has not only sullied it, but he has obliterated it. By water and wind, let us see what has become of our world."

And so, Sparktail and Thalia found themselves on the Skarmory's back as she flew towards the smoking ruin of Sootopolis, while Rush raced across the oceans with Insyte on his back. Slick was dead and gone, and with him thousands of Hoenn's men, women, and children... but some small hope might still linger in the ruins of Hoenn's last and final stronghold. And so long as there was still hope, they just might survive.

* * *

Thalia gaped in horror from where she sat perched beside Sparktail on Ferricia's back as they approached the mountain of Sootopolis, the once majestic white-stoned caldera which once enclosed a thriving metropolis. Now entire sections of the hollow mountainside had caved in and collapsed upon itself; and what remained of its once pristine walls was marred by scorch marks and numerous cracks in its surfaces, the ocean tinted with ripples of black and red of mingled oil and blood.

As Ferricia swooped down into the caldera towards the destroyed city within, chills ran down Sparktail's spine, his eyes transfixed to the ghastly spectacle of toppled buildings and countless human bodies strewn in the waters and the remnants of stone ledges which ringed the massive lake in the center of the mountain city, the waters which had been dyed scarlet with Giratina's terrible slaughter.

The Skarmory descended through the air towards a flat plateau on the north shores of the city where broken steel gates no longer sealed the Cave of Origin, its entrance a gaping hole for all to enter. There, Insyte and Rush lay panting on the rocky shore, soaked in seawater and human blood, the earth marred by scorch marks and heaped with fallen debris.

As Ferricia landed on the stone outcropping beside the Swampert and the Umbreon, Sparktail and Thalia stared in wordless shock at the horror that Sootopolis had become. "This... this can't be real," whispered Thalia, staring towards the wandering survivors on the city's ledges, a shattered fortress reduced from thousands strong to mere dozens in a single, awful night. "No... Sootopolis was safe! We knew it was a sanctuary. How could things go so wrong?"

There was a long silence as Rush and Insyte got to their paws. "This mountain will take weeks to heal," said the Swampert, staring down at the murky waters of Lake Helens, upturned shipwrecks bobbing in the waves. "The humans tried to seal the crater with their shutters, but there are many underwater tunnels deep under the city, leading out into the ocean. The Hoenn Elites wanted to blockade the entrance with submarines... but Wallace said that wouldn't stop a Sharpedo, let alone a Wailord."

Thalia shuddered as she remembered Slick's stories of the immense beasts lurking beneath the sea, larger than human tankers, said to be capable of swallowing entire cities with their giant maws; and even though the stories weren't true, she was still afraid. "What happened next?" asked Ferricia softly.

"After the meeting, Slick and Wallace stayed behind for some reason," said Rush, his ear-fins twitching. "I think they were making an alternate plan to block the city. They mentioned C4 packs, energy cells, Electrodes; perhaps they were booby-trapping a submarine. But if that was ever in the plan, Slick never followed through. You see... well... he went after the Orbs while Giratina attacked. I don't think he was in his right mind, you know?"

Yes, they all remembered what happened. On the morning of the attack, Slick had seen troops advancing towards the Shrine of Spheres at Mount Pyre, where lay the Orbs of earth, sea, and sky. Ten years ago, the world had seen the mayhem of the Titans' wrath during the Sootopolis weather crisis, and Slick had feared that history would repeat itself. But it was for naught, for the Orbs were taken, Slick was dead, and Sootopolis was in ruins.

Sparktail shook silently, bitterly as the memories replayed themselves again and again. Each of them- Rush, Ferricia, Insyte, Thalia, and himself- had all doubted their trainer, wondering if they ought to stop Slick from traveling to Mount Pyre. But the Raichu had kept quiet, not saying a word to his master, hoping that he would pull through. Too little, too late. If only he had stopped his trainer on that morning, Slick might still be alive.

No. He couldn't fall apart, not here. Not in front of Thalia, not in front of everyone, not where the whole world could see. The others were talking still, but he couldn't follow the thread of the conversation now. "This shouldn't be," said the Raichu quietly when they reached a pause, looking down at the ground. He fumbled for words, held back by years of silence. "I can't believe that he's... well... gone."

"I should have stopped him," whispered Insyte, his eyes the dull red of dried blood as he stared out across the tainted lake. "I knew, knew, knew I ought to have kept him back... that foolish boy, to leave this city open to the skies, to go in person on such a reckless mission... I should never have let him leave the building."

The Swampert cleared his throat, and the Umbreon fell silent. "None of us could've stopped Slick," said Rushing River. Sparktail glanced down at his paws, while Insyte turned to stare at Rush. "We all knew him. We know he wouldn't do something so foolish unless he thought it was the best thing to do."

A low, mourning cry came from Ferricia as they trudged up the path. "We moved too slowly," croaked the Skarmory, dipping her head, her eyes closing. "Whatever Slick had planned, we should have been able to return before Giratina's forces arrived... I should have flown faster."

"Do you control the sky, child of iron?" said a distant voice, unearthly but gentle. Alarmed, the five Pokemon glanced around the rocky slope as faint blue light flickered across the air, darting from boulder to boulder. "No; listen to your leader. Do not blame yourselves for your trainer's death... for he was marked by destiny."

Amidst the scorched earth and the strewn carnage, Sparktail saw four creatures floating in midair. On the edge of his vision, the Raichu saw Insyte and Ferricia prepared to strike, teeth and talons bared. "Who are you?" demanded Rush as they approached the four. "And where did you come from?"

"I am Mew, Mystic of Hope," spoke the first, a pink feline creature with a long whiplike tail, blinking her watery-blue eyes as she descended upon the group, with Sparktail's eyes on her every motion. "I soothe the storms of the lost, illuminating the lanturns of confidence in the souls of they who have succumbed to despair."

"I am Celebi, the Spirit of Compassion," said the one beside Mew, a glowing forest sprite with immense eyes and delicate dragonfly wings, flitting in a circle around Thalia. "I listen to the music of my fellow beings' hearts, instilling understanding in they who have not yet extended the paw of sympathy."

"I am Jirachi, the Star of Wisdom," said the third, a dimunitive white-bodied creature with rippling gold capelike wings and a triangular golden headpiece. Its belly was marked with the outline of a closed eye that would gaze upon the world, cold but impartial. "I see beyond the veils that many don, and guide blinded souls to open their eyes."

"I am Shaymin, the Seed of Prosperity," said the fourth, a canine with snow-white fur and winglike ears like a buck's fierce antlers. "I identify the talents that reside dormant within, unlocking the potential in the hearts of the people, nourishing their souls unto the tiers of legend."

"Together, we are the Four Virtues, guardians of harmony and light," said the four in unison, their fur glowing. "Under our guidance, the light of civility is strong, and the vicious shadows are held back. Earth, sea, sky, time, space, day, night, and death; even these forces cannot claim us."

There was a hiss, and the others turned to stare as Insyte spat on the ground. "So, you're guardians of some sort," said the Umbreon, glancing back around to the broken city around them. "Doesn't seem like you've done a whole lot for the world as of late... especially considering its present state." Rush gave Insyte a warning glare, causing the Umbreon to recoil.

"The world has indeed become a dangerous place, in the wake of the Exile's return," said Celebi grimly, his eyes sweeping over the five, unperturbed by Insyte's rudeness. "But do not be afraid. You will find no terror here, not yet. For we have come for you." Sparktail glanced to Thalia, feeling uneasy, but did not voice his fears.

"Listen well, and remember always the one you called Slick," said Shaymin, his pale white fur rippling. "Many years ago, your master bound his soul with a sacred oath to protect the world from a terrible peril. Seeing a profound level of potential in him, we gave him our blessings, so that he might fulfill his oath, and become the hero that the world needed."

Struggling to understand, Sparktail stared down at the ground, his ears low. Next to him, Thalia looked back to the war-torn city around them, shaking her head slowly. "It doesn't matter what he wanted," said Rush, clenching a fist, lifting his head to meet each of the Virtues in the eye. "Slick's dead... dead! He's dead and gone... and nothing will bring him back."

Jirachi's eyes flashed. "Slick died while trying to make this world a safer place," said Jirachi, the golden wings rippling like silk, eyes darting to each of them. "Slick understood what it meant to be an Elite, to be a marked individual. This was your master, who took you from the wilderness, who devoted his life to you. And so I ask: Will you let his memory fade? Or will you do what he could not?"

Slick's Pokemon stared at the Virtues, stunned. "If the world rests on our shoulders, then this world is doomed," said Insyte bitterly between Rush and Ferricia, drawing glances from Sparktail and Thalia. The Umbreon's ruby eyes dull and hazed with misery, his fur haggard and gnarled. "How do we know that we won't end up like Slick? How are we supposed to change a thing?"

"Make no mistake; the path that lies before each of you will not be easy," said Mew, her eyes narrowing. "If you seek to follow your trainer's footsteps, you will face terrible trials in the days to come. But if your will is strong, and your resolve unshaken... you will find peace, waiting at the end of chaos, created by your own paws."

"Wait," whispered Sparktail, moving forward as the Virtues turned away, not caring that the rest of the team was staring at him. Everything was happening too fast for him- Giratina's war, Slick's death, the fall of Sootopolis, the Virtues' message. "Don't go!" Feeling helpless, the Raichu stared up at the four Virtues as they rose up into the air, glowed white, and faded into the shadows.


	2. Wave of Chaos

**Chapter 2: Wave of Chaos**  
_The Exile takes up his rightful throne_  
_His other self dead and himself alone_  
_Darkness unites two worlds together_  
_And all the earth is changed forever_

* * *

"All right guys, we'd better go and see what they were talking about," said Rush, padding forward towards the entrance of the Cave of Origin nearby, the muscles along his arms and legs rippling beneath the surface of his sapphire-blue skin. When none of the others followed after the Swampert, however, he frowned and turned around to stare at his teammates. "What's wrong?" growled Rush, his golden eyes flicking to each of the other four Pokemon. "Let's get going. Dialga's waiting for us."

"I sense... danger in the cave," said Ferricia slowly, shaking her head as Sparktail and Thalia exchanged uneasy glances at the idea of entering the hallowed caverns. The Skarmory stared past Rush's shoulder into the inky blackness of the Cave of Origin's mysterious depths. She let out a sigh as Insyte rolled his eyes, and then gestured towards the cavern's entrance with a wing. "I... you guys go in there. I'm staying outside."

At this, Rush gave a sigh, and trudged into the caverns which lay beneath Sootopolis, closely followed by Insyte. Thalia glanced worriedly to Sparktail, then vanished down the tunnel as well. Swallowing apprehensively, Sparktail felt for his tail, squeezed it tight with one paw, and followed after his teammates into the cavern's entrance.

The cave was illuminated by dim candlelight as Sparktail and the others padded down a long spiraling tunnel in a single-file line, the floor gradually sloping downward with every pawstep. The Raichu didn't dare breathe until he, Thalia, Insyte, and Rush, had reached the final cavern, stepping out onto a wide circular ledge that led all around the walls of the room. The cave was a spacious stone chamber lit by glowing crystals that shone blue and red. The walls steadily inclined down from the dome-like ceiling towards the floor, an immmense-but-shallow pit resting just below the Pokemon.

Exchanging glances, the four followed the stone ledge over to the other side of the room, where a set of steps led down into the pit. Leaving Rush waiting on the steps, Thalia and Insyte descended into the pit, with Sparktail reluctantly following them. A chill ran down the Raichu's spine as he saw the blood, scorch marks, shattered stone, and cracks strewn across the floor. "A battle... there was a fierce battle," whispered Thalia, peering down at the floor carefully. "But... who was fighting whom?"

Suddenly, a glowing red force-field materialized around them, stretching from the walls of the circular floor all the way towards the ceiling, separating them from a horrified Rush. Whirling around, Sparktail gasped as he realized that they were trapped. At once, Insyte let out a low hiss and sprang at the force field, desperately clawing at the crimson energy barrier which stood between him and freedom. On the other side, Rush pounded furiously on the glowing wall, but to no avail.

Terrified, the Raichu began hacking at the barrier with his tail, when a pebble suddenly arose up from the ground and into the air, a crack running halfway down through the mysterious creature. Green and purple tendrils of energy shot out from the pebble, gently revolving to form a rotating, purple disk with a crude green imitation of a face. Thalia was about to fire razor leaves at Spiritomb when a flare erupted from behind her, solidifying into a Dusknoir and a Ponyta.

Thalia had only fired a single leaf when the Ponyta opened its maw and unleashed a massive wave of all-consuming flame upon the Leafeon, sending Thalia collapsing to the ground. "Thalia!" screamed Sparktail in horror, running to Thalia's side as she collapsed to the floor, a terrible shriek wrest from from the Leafeon's throat as the Ponyta's flames engulfed her.

As the trembling Raichu raised his eyes to meet Spiritomb's, a sudden wave of rushing wind and shadow assaulted him, blasting Sparktail back head-over-tail to slam against the rock wall behind him, jarring his senses with immense driving force. With the resounding crack of the Dusknoir's mighty blows against the back of Insyte's head in his ears, the Raichu stumbled to his paws, but was swiftly felled with a brutal shadow ball that smashed him into the foor. Screaming in pain, he lay ground beside Thalia and Insyte, writhing until blackness came.

* * *

Far away in the land of Almia, atop the majestic structure of glass and steel that was Altru Tower, beneath a floating white crystal orbited by three hovering gems, a pair of Pokemon Rangers stared out across the lands in shared dismay.

"According to the reports from the Ranger Union, this Tyranitar, with its chalk-white scales, has the power to defy the Capture Discs," said the female ranger, squeezing her partner's gloved hand. "If you attempt to circle it, the line shatters as soon as you complete a single circuit. After the Tyranitar appeared, its minions turned uncatchable, too."

The male ranger cringed. "Sounds like the Darkrai that guards the Luminous Crystal," he said grimly, shaking his head and gripping the steel rail. "Does Dr. Hastings have any good explanations? Maybe he can tie it to the Ein Papers from Orre."

The rangers stared out across the lands in shared melancholy, their all-but-useless Capture Stylers clipped to their belts. "We're too close to Giratina," said the female ranger, staring off towards the omiinous sillouette of Mount Coronet to the northeast. "We can't do this for much longer. Every time we get a unit close enough, we lose contact, and they vanish into static."

"I think you're right," said the male ranger softly, staring across the ruined land that they had tried so hard to save from darkness. What good did had they done for their region, in the end, if Giratina's armies brought it to ruin? "From what I've heard, they've even hit Sootopolis, way down in Hoenn-"

Before he could finish, the tower began to shake and tremble, and the observation deck heaved beneath the rangers' feet. The partners' eyes flew open as the tower rocked back and forth through the air, steel tiles and rivets popping free. Up and down the skyscraper, people and Pokemon were thrown to the floor in the wake of the great earth tremor, windows shattering, desks toppling, doors swinging wildly.

Still gripping each others' hands tightly, the two rangers stared into each others' eyes as the colossal tower shook itself apart, their partner Pokemon shrieking and clinging to their backs. Then, there was a loud groan from the shining crystal overhead, and both glanced up as the red, yellow, and blue gems one-by-one shattered- leaving both humans to stare as the Luminious Crystal turned black as graphite dust, before the great skyscraper gave a final groan and came raining down in a cascade of concrete, glass, and steel.

Thick black smoke rose over the tumbling wreckage of Altru City, littered with the ruins of its proudest buildings, accompanied by a cacophany of shrieks and panicked screams. As the final shocks of the great earthquake rippled through the ruined metropolis, a terrible roar erupted from the great abyss which split open the twisted city's streats, followedc by massive claws that had ripped open countless terrain. Golden eyes which knew no mercy, thick crimson scale-plates unbroken by the sniper shots of trembling SWAT teams, the behmoth Groudon beheld the ruins of his work with a savage cry.

* * *

Faraway to the northeast of Sinnoh lay the Battle Zone. In her vacation home in the Resort Area, Cynthia awoke, the latest update printouts on the Dragonite herd located on her nightstand. She read them carefully. All was well and peaceful. The Magnezones weren't coming any closer, and were leaving them in peace as long as they stayed in the bay. Actually, today was even better. The Magnezones were retreating for some reason. All the high winds had finally dropped as well...

Outside Cynthia's window, a hurricane was forming in the bay. As more clouds joined the hurricane, the hurricane expanded to cover the entire area. Massive rains began to fall, flooding the Resort and Battle Areas. The winds returned, as furious and strong as ever. Islands were washed away. The heavy rains and winds pounded upon the landmass, threatening to wash it away.

A natural hurricane would have simply passed over the area, and eventually would be over. It would come, strike hard, and leave. But this hurricane was the work of the ancient blue leviathan Pokemon lurking beneath the sea, the Column of the Oceans, Kyogre.

* * *

In Kanto, a horde of Froslasses, Gengars, Rotoms, Mismagii, and six Dusknoirs hovered before the weakened gates of Fuschia City, their ghastly eyes turned towards their terrible master Darkrai. Crates of rations and weapons hung from Drifblims descending upon the beaches below, bringing fresh supplies to the army of the dead. Joy filled the lieutenant cursed veins as never before, not since the day Temporal Tower was nearly destroyed.

For two months, the terrible nether-beast had laid siege to Fuschia, cutting off supply lines and bombarding the city with wildfire shadow balls, starving out the war-weary Trainers and Pokemon within- draining them of strength, of spirit, of hope, and of life. The once-proud seaport of Fuschia stood cold and gray on that dark cloudy morning when Darkrai beheld the work of his cold unending siege, unkempt rooftops pockmarked with artillery fire like rotting wood.

The war of attrition took its terrible toll upon his enemies, leaving the people of Fuschia cold and thin and sick- no wood left for fires, no crumbs left to feed upon. Disease and filth ran rampant in the city without clean running water, without cleansing water to wash and drink- where only the hardiest of Rattatas could fill their bellies. And yet here stood Darkrai with hundreds upon hundreds of supply crates, surrounded by the soldiers of the dead who needed no sustenance and no medicine.

The Drifblims now carried fresh reinforcements to Darkrai, newly evolved Rhyperiors from his master's camps far in the north. Their eyes gleamed with a desire for wanton destruction, and the most troublesome of human cities lay weak and broken before their gaze. At last, the siegers would triumph over this city and claim it for themselves. At last, the black-hearted master of despair and cruelty would stand proud upon the broken remnants of Fuschia- and new Hexwraiths would be born under his command.

Darkrai bellowed a war cry, and his army surged forwad. Hundreds of Pokemon and humans converged into a chaotic mass of warriors. Gengars with Shadow Claw. Charizards with Fire Blast. A Salamence and a Dragonite, whirling around in the sky, trying to tear each other apart. Exeggutors and Girafarigs, striking out against Darkrai's Alakazams and Tangrowths. Massive waves of bullets. All was chaos, all was death and destruction, just as it had been on the day Temporal Tower burned.

* * *

Cianwood City was in pandemonium. When Giratina's army had first arrived on the Honshu continent, it had simply bypassed and ignored the tiny village hidden away on the far side of the Whirl Islands. And then, Giratina's army had pulled out of Johto completely. But now that the faraway region of Hoenn was subdued, Giratina's fearsome army had swung back around to conquer the Honshu continent... starting with Cianwood.

High above this tiny city was Mewtwo, his flesh hideously pale and his tail the color of rotting green flesh. Rhyperiors were hovering in the sky all around him, held up by Mewtwo's own powerful and limitless reserves of psychic energy. Mewtwo slowly weakened his telekinetic grip on the Rhyperiors, until these fellow minions of Giratina began to descend towards Cianwood slowly.

They landed on the ground, causing massive clouds of dust to fly up where their bulky bodies impacted the earth. People began to scream and panic. Some clutched their children tightly; others were running as far away from the Rhyperiors as they could.

Wooden seaside cabins and stick huts were crushed and destroyed. Rhyperiors were smashing away at everything in their path- houses, people, Pokemon, and anything and everything. Some Rhyperiors opened their giant maws and unleashed massive, sweeping streams of fire; they left death and destruction and fear in their wake.

* * *

Cerulean City lay in shambles as tornadoes ripped through the streets of the tiny village, tearing up buildings and bridges. Rayquaza, Father of all Skies, rampaged through the sky over the azure town, his thick green body lashing out in a furious rage at people and Pokemon alike. Dragonflame erupted from his maw, bathing the city in his rampage. The rivers ran red as Rayquaza unleashed the full might of his outrage upon Cerulean City again and again.

Houses shattered and collapsed. Men, women, children, and Pokemon fled the chaos, shrieking in horror, finding only more terrible death as they ran. Rayquaza flew around in circles, whipping up massive windstorms to devastate the city, roaring of bloodlust and all-consuming wrath.

* * *

"Damn! Everyone, fall back!" yelled Ethan Gold as a Garchomp with blood-red scales and golden claws crashed through the western gates of Ecruteak. Riding on the back of his Meganium, the 19-year-old Johto Champion stood amidst fourty of the finest trainers in the world, assembled in military ranks to meet the Exile's machine of war. Trembling the earth with every thundering footstep, the Red Dragon led her legions into roaring battle, her bloody scales seething with bloodlust. As the Garchomp's vicious spiked tail swept the battlefield, her eyes glinted golden to match her fangs and claws. Gazing into Ethan Gold's eyes, she opened her maw to unleash a terrifying roar that shattered the air, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

We never knew what war was, thought Ethan numbly as he and the other trainers reached for their Poke Balls, casting the capsules high into the air to send out their Pokemon against the fierce-eyed warriors lining up on either side of the Red Dragon. Ranks of cruel-eyed Rhyperiors, Mismagii, Yanmegas, Magmortars, Electivires, and Porygon-Zs gazed hungrily at the trainers and their enemy Pokemon with feral eyes, promising death and destruction to all mankind in their claws. Ethan could sense the panic of his Typhlosion.

"Mortimer, release the ghosts!" yelled Ethan as his Meganium reared up onto its hind legs in the tearth-trembling ruckus. Beside Ethan, Gym Leader Morty nodded, reached a hand into the bulging leather sack on his back, and hurled a fistful of Poke Balls high into the air towards the Red Dragon. The capsules flew open as they reached the top of their arc, releasing a crew of Haunters to hover around in protective circles over the trainers' army of Pokemon. From Alakazams to Weaviles, the defenders of Ecruteak and their slew of Pokemon stood defiantly against the Red Dragon and her troops as Morty continued to cast handfuls of Haunters into battle.

"I don't think so!" snarled the Red Dragon, slashing at the air with both claws as Morty's swarm of ghosts rushed upon her. A mighty golden claw racked her own chest and severed her leather necklace, flinging a small cracked lump of stone into the air to meet the racing wraiths. Smiling cruelly, she and her soldiers leaned back on their haunches to watch as Haunters desperately tried to veer away from the ominous stone suspended in midair. Then, the cracked rock flashed bright with a ripple of energy that set Ethan's hair on end.

Time seemed to slow down as the panicking ghosts were swallowed up into the Odd Keystone one-by-one, desperately trying to claw their way out of the swirling violet-and-green vortex that sucked the shrieking phantoms in the stone's glowing crack. "Someone give props to Darkrai, the dear boy's invention worked after all," cackled the Red Dragon, watching Morty's wailing spirits falling into the rock, leaving behind nothing but a thick cloud of violet fog where the Haunters' gaseous bodies had floated..

With Ethan and the others staring speechlessly towards the spectacle, Morty's eyes widened as he recognized the stone. "Son of a Blissey, that's an Odd Keystone," uttered the Gym Leader as the last of the Haunters was claimed by the stone, which landed on the ground. "A hundred and eight spirits... oh, Arceus, no-" As if in reply, the swirling vortex of violet and green mist emerged from the Odd Keystone, forming the hideous features of a Spiritomb.

Then the Red Dragon descended upon the people of Ecruteak in a violent mass of ripping claws and gnashing fangs, a bloody whirlwind of destruction incarnate that shredded earth from sky and flesh from bone. Roaring as bloodlust and dragonswrath consumed her, the Garchomp lay waste to the rustic village of Ecruteak, until the Bell Tower burned as black as its sister.

* * *

In the pitch-black night, Indigo Plateau was a field of scattered, glittering lights, ringed by a series of stone-gray mountaintops that overshadowed the magnificent human capital. The city was a diamond cut into eight triangular wedgelike districts beneath the new moon, its borders only dimly lit by streetlamps. In the once-proud buildings of Indigo Plateau, hundreds of human refugees lay packed together in their tiny cramped apartments, their lamps extinguished by tar-black fear. The isolated city in the azure peaks had come to a standstill, for all its safety from the Exile, for death and destruction entered on the lips of coming messengers.

At the forefront of the city stood an immense brick-red building of magnificent architecture, between the diamond-shaped city's southern-most tip and the treacherous slopes of Victory Road. It was a modern castle of glass and steel, a sanctuary to the most magnificent battle arena in the world, an immense shrine to the former glory of the Elite Four. Its gates were emblazoned with the Poke Ball of the nation's emblem, its spires towering high above the lands of Johto and Kanto below. Here stood the Headquarters of the National Pokemon League.

Atop his sepia-tiled balcony stood a man of twenty-six, clad in jeans, red sneakers, and a red-and-white short-sleeve jacket with white collar and trim. A yellow knapsack hung from one shoulder as he clenched a fingerless-gloved hand into a fist, a red-and-white baseball cap with a checkmark insignia pulled low over his dark eyes and black hair. Across the facility echoed the steady clicks of patrolling soldiers' boots, their belts brimming with Poke Balls and the rifles on their backs fully loaded. Leaning with both hands on the edge of the balcony, Champion Red's sorrowful gaze traveled across the dying lands, swept up in a wave of chaos from Cianwood in the west to Lavender in the east.

The world's slept for too long, thought Red. The world gave up war, and now that war has returned, it has turned to Pokemon trainers for protection. But Pokemon trainers weren't soldiers. These bloody and painful battles were not the battles he desired. Pokemon trainers dealt in games and competitions, perhaps prestige and honor, but never life and death. This was true war, and war was an ugly thing.

"What's on your mind, Red?" asked a voice from behind him. Without so much as raising an eyebrow, the World Champion smoothly turned around to face the Kanto Champion Chris, and the second most powerful trainer in the world. Chris wore a blue-and-gray jacket with jeans and a nondescript blue baseball cap, dark-gray riding gloves and boots beneath his turquoise cape. "Any word from Hoenn at all?" asked Chris grimly.

Gazing towards the steel-tiled floor, Red crossed his arms and leaned back against the balcony railing without a word. Recollections from the day's events flickered through the master tactician's mind, an endless stream of meaningless reports and unnecessary status updates. Migrating Gastrodons were hardly relevant to human survival, thought Red bitterly. And yet, that was all Cynthia had to offer, up until her moment of death- Gastrodon migration patterns.

And then, as for Hoenn... "It's doubtful that Kyogre, Groundon, and Rayquaza would be rampaging if Slick were around to stop them, as he has the reports on the Sootopolis crisis," said Red finally, keeping his voice cool and steady, not daring to look up at Chris. "I'm sorry."

Taking his Charizard's Poke Ball from his belt, he stood up straight and stepped towards the empty half of the balcony. As soon as he pressed the silver button on the red-and-white capsule, the Poke Ball flicked open and released a burst of red-to-infrared light, which erupted into the body of his loyal Charizard.

Turning to face Chris at last as the Charizard let out a roar, Red finally met the Kanto Champion eye-to-eye, feeling a sting of guilt as he saw the dimness in the other trainer's eyes. If he didn't return, thought Red as he climbed up onto his rumbling Charizard's back, then Chris would be in charge of mankind- and both of them knew that all too well. Gazing at Chris, he gave his fellow trainer a nod, before flying off.


	3. Chains of Darkness

**Chapter 3: Chains of Darkness**

On a day to mark the end of times forevermore  
The lord of darkness returns to start a new war  
The Exile is destined to gather the shards of earth  
Bringing upon us a wave of destruction and death

* * *

High atop the shadowed summit of Mount Coronet, looming amongst the descrated stones of the Spear Pillar, dwelled the monstrous beast who cast a hellish shadow across the breadth of the world. The serpent-dragon gazed upon the carnage done in his name with savage pride, his deathly-gray flesh ringed with scarlet red. The Exile beat its six grand black tentacle-wings in the turbulent winds of elevation, thick tendrils that brimmed with utter malice to their crimson spike tips.

Six golden spikes protruded from the sides of its lower body like the stumps of hewn-off legs, while six writhing golden claws emerged from the wyrm's upper spine; six tentacles, six spikes, and six claws framed the nature of the beast. A pair of gleaming blood-red eyes burned in savage pride from within the Exile's golden helm, his cruel smile obscured in shadows beneath his crescent lunar crest.

From this shrine upon the crux of Sinnoh, the Exile sent forth his armies into the world, laying waste to the civilization of mankind, scorching away every last pillar of cold, unfeeling light. A tentacle felt for his torso, tracing the thin scar of the ancient wound that had cast him down into the void so long ago. The Exile had waited two thousand years for his vengeance, and he would not be denied it with the Griseous Orb- key of his salvation- in his posession.

Shadows hovered at the tips of his tendrils like finest thread, weaving itself into the garb of his wraiths. Lifting his maw to the heavens, Giratina let loose a savage cry, lost in a rush of exhiliration. For their misdeeds, for their eons of Pokemon repression, mankind wold be brought to justice. Fiery darkness would descend, and the world would be cleansed into true wilderness once more...

Through all of this, he could feel the burning gazes of his four trusted lieutenants, the messengers of his wrath. With bronze staves in their paws, they were the tools of the destruction he had decreed. On the far left stood the White Tyrant, the Tyranitar who had once held the title of Cipher's king of Shadow, his flesh drained of all life until only corrupted perfection remained. Beside him stood the Red Dragon, the bloodthirsty maelstrom of a Garchomp that the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia had enslaved, her scales stained a terrible crimson from a thousand kills beneath her golden claws.

Next to her was Darkrai, the insidious Black Prince, the architect of the meteor that Rayquaza had shattered and of the dark storm that nearly felled Temporal Tiwer. On the far right stood Mewtwo, a genetic abomination and a ice-hearted slayer, born of man's darkest ambitions, sunken eyes that blazed like dark suns. Tyranitar, Garchomp, Darkrai, Mewtwo- at their paws, the old world was reduced to rubble and dust.

The Lapras herds that roamed the vast oceans served the humans to their core, bound in animalistic servitude for the protection of their 'endangered' species status. It was hundreds of years too late to claim their hearts, thought Giratina savagely, and thus they must be destroyed. But the Gastrodon herds, the ones who could ferry his troops across the sea, hundreds of miles from Sinnoh to Hoenn in days... they were his to command.

But his greatest triumph was in seizing the Orbs from Mount Pyre; all was going according to plan. For Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza were the spirits of nature itself. And who could bind them but a true champion of the world? To command them was to command the wilderness. And with Hoenn seized, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world followed suit.

There was the faintest sound of clattering footsteps against the distant tiles, from the mouth of Mount Coronet's caverns. Pausing in its weaving, Giratina listened with feverish eyes as his four lieutenants moved to confront the new arrivals. "Halt," growled Tyranitar, slamming the tip of his staff into the floor, the mysterious visitors shuddering back from the lieutenant's foul voice. "Who are you, and what buisness do you have with Giratina the Exile?"

Ashes, ashes, all the world would burn to ashes... "W-we bring prisoners," whinnied a fearful voice, its hooves clicking against the ground. "Sirs, we are Ambush Squad 17. As ordered, we waited for a group of four Pokemon, and took three of their number captive!"

A murderous snarl was building in Garchomp's throat, her eyes gleaming gold. "Let them pass," hissed Giratina venomously, whipping around to face the abduction team and his lieutenants. His spiked tail lashed against the floor tiles, and both ambush team and lieutenants shuddered.

The Exile's red-spiked tentacles hovered menacingly like a scorpion's vicious tail, prepared to strike at the slightest move. "Now speak," hissed Giratina, a sinister growl rolling in his voice as he turned his malevolent gaze on a Spiritomb, a Ponyta, and a Dusknoir. "Why have you come?"

At it's master's terrible voice, the Spiritomb quailed and retreated into its Odd Keystone. "Lord Giratina, we have brought prisoners," neighed the Ponyta, bowing its head and pawing at the ground before the great spirit dragon. "Four Pokemon came to the Cave of Origin, just as you prophecized. We easily subdued and captured three of them!"

At the filly's words, the Exile's eyes flared like red-hot coals. "Three is enough- show them to me," he rasped, his tentacles worming forward as if to take the patrol's prisoners himself, his voice trembling the stones of the Spear Pillar. Gulping, the Ponyta and the Spiritomb looked to the Dusknoir, who shuddered in the prescence of his master. The Exile and his lieutenants gazed hungrily at the Dusknoir as the mouth on his belly slowly creaked open wide.

Three unconscious bodies tumbled out onto the cold stone floor, quivering mounds of fur before the Exile's aghast gaze- an Umbreon, a Raichu, and a Leafeon. The three abductors glanced down at their prisoners, then exchanged fearful glances at Giratina's smouldering features. Behind the three, a low growl of distaste began to roll in Tyranitar's throat, an angry buzzing rising from the other lieutenants as the Exile gazed aghast at the tawdry offerings that his underlings had brought forth.

"These are not the Four Virtues!" screamed Giratina, thrashing his tentacles against the floor of the Spear Pillar, toppling several of the ancient stone columns with a crash, his gaze burning into the abduction team. "Idiots! Incompetent, worthless slaves!"

The great dragon struck the ground again, and even the lieutenants exchanged nervous glances as more columns toppled into the rubble. "Get these useless bodies out of my sight," seethed Giratina, whirling around and lashing his tail against the floor, his eyes the color of blood. "Now!"

* * *

_He could see Thalia and Insyte curled up together in the center of an luscious green field, murmuring soft words to each other. He could see Rush and Ferricia a few feet away from the duo, scanning the lush-green meadow and the lurid-bright blue skies. From where he lay crouched in the grass, belly in the mud, he strained to hear his allies, his tail shaking._

_"Whatever you do, we've got to keep him happy and satisfied," said Rush in an undertone, and Sparktail's heart skipped a beat. "Don't let him know a thing. Tiptoe around him if you must. Let him think that there's no cause for alarm."_

_"I don't want him to know this," began Thalia, looking to Insyte and to Rush with teary eyes. "But he's ruined everything. No matter what happens, no matter what he does... He's causing so much grief, but I can't even tell him! What should I say?"_

_"I neither know, nor care, about what lies at stake," replied Insyte with a yawn, curled up on the ground between them. "But I do know this: He's slowing us down, and trying to play nice just screws us up more. We can't let him get in our way, no matter what."_

_The Raichu stared as Thalia and the others nodded in agreement, lost and confused. Stumbling to his paws, he turned to flee, lest the dread inside him tear him apart. But then the ground beneath him gave way, and he found himself tumbling down into a mighty abyss._

_As he fell down into the darkness, he caught sight of a face looming high overhead. Mangled, gaunt, and empty, the eyes of Slick Silversky gazed down upon him, both sorrowful and condemning at once. The Raichu cried out as he fell. He couldn't escape. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't get away..._

Sparktail awoke to pitch-black darkness, his head throbbing with dull pain. He let out a moan, pushing himself upright, the floor beneath him icy-cold to the touch, a heavy clanking weight dragging his shoulders down. A long chain ran from cuffs on his paws, tail, and neck to a sturdy ring on the wall behind him, his head still spinning.

Slowly, it dawned on him that he was a prisoner, one amongst many, and Thalia was nowhere in sight. Images flashed through his mind- memories of being forcibly dragged away, of cold unyielding cages, of a heartless voice with steel syringes. He was a prisoner, at the mercy of merciless hands; and he'd been taken from Thalia.

Panic shot through Sparktail's body, and he began to claw at the rigid iron collar around his neck madly, violently tugging at the strong chain which bound him. But he was too weak to break free, and the pain in his skull only grew stronger as he struggled. Finally, Sparktail collapsed back against the wall, utterly defeated.

Blind in darkness, he was surrounded by the sorrowful laments of faceless prisoners. The Raichu tried to illuminate his surroundings, but could not muster a single spark, could not make his tail glow in the slightest.

The air was thick with death, disease, sweat, blood, and filth, making his eyes and nose water as the despairing cries of the imprisoned filling his ears. Where was he? How long had he been here? Would he ever get out? Closing his eyes, breathing through his mouth, he tried to hold his head together and struggled to remember, to sift through his memories, to extract reality from the dreams.

* * *

_Collapsed and beaten, sprawled on the ground like the rest of her teammates, the Leafeon stared up at the young man in the tan-and-blue jacket, the one who had protected her, the one whom she had feared, who now lay dying on the grass._

_"Remember this day well, Slicksten Silversky," hissed Giratina as his tentacles flared outwards, his eyes turned up towards the bloody heavens. "Remember me in the afterlife, how you and all of Hoenn were crushed into nothingness for all your meaningless resistance..."_

_"The darkness shall never leave you. There can be no memory without guilt, no truth without sorrow, no peace without surrender. You will never escape your fear... In time, all things are swallowed by the shadows..."_

_As the Exile flew off, Thalia struggled to her paws, stumbling over to her fatally wounded trainer's side, who she could not call master until it had been too late. Tears ran down her cheeks and soaked into her fur as she pressed against Slick's arm, silently, helplessly, until his eyes closed and he moved no more._

With a cry, Thalia awoke to the darkness of her prison. Horror held her spellbound as the stench of her cellmates filled her mouth and nose, as she felt the chilling rattle of the chains that bound her to the stone wall behind her. Trembling, she stared through tears into the bleak nothingness. After three years of peaceful dreams, the nightmare had returned to her in all its horror.

She was cold, colder than her wildest nightmares could have ever suggested "Sparktail! Insyte! Rush!" wailed the Leafeon, tugging frantically at her bonds, at the steel cuffs and collar that held her in place. But no reply came, save for the moans of the other imprisoned Pokemon.

Finally, defeated, Thalia sank to the filthy floor, trembling and sobbing. Nothing in all her memories, in all her thoughts, in all her dreams could have prepared her for this. She was ragged and filthy, a withering mess of fear and despair. "I don't get it," she whispered, laying in the dust. Her unfocused brown eyes stared into the shadows. "What's going on? Am I in jail?"

She needed no chains to hold her down, for the darkness stripped away her pride, her dignity, her hope. Without warmth, without light, without the sun's gentle caress to nourish her, she was helpless as a cub, here in the darkness that she had never known.

"New prisoner, eh?" rumbled a deep voice from the Leafeon's other side, startling her. Glancing up towards the speaker, she could just barely make out the faint outline of a beak and avian eyes. "Ahhh. It's a shame you're young, you know, because there's no escaping this hell. Once you're in, you're trapped for good."

All around the room, the other prisoners let out murmurs of ascent. "N-no! I won't believe that!" cried the Leafeon with all the courage she could muster, though her voice was hoarse and shuddering with sobs. "There's always... always a way out! N-no matter what..."

"Not this time, lassie," replied the voice, shaking its head grimly, his shackles shifting. Numb, Thalia could make out the outline of an arm pointing to the center of the room. "If you don't believe me, gal, then look over at that pillar. Even gods and kings are just as powerless as the rest of us here."

Exchanging confused looks, the Leafeon wiped her eyes dry squinted into the shadows towards the shallow pit in the center of the room, past rock and rubble and captive, towards the tall stone column that reached from floor to ceiling in the center of the dungeon. Curled on the floor at the base of the pillar lay a mighty Arcanine, chained by the neck and paws to the center column, his striped fur stained with dried blood. And as they stared at the once-proud beast, they realized that the magnificent canine was no longer moving.

* * *

_"Firaga!" yelled the Umbreon furiously, sprinting forward towards the Charmeleon who had tormented him all his life. _

_The Charmeleon whipped around at the sound of Insyte's voice, his eyes widening in shock. "I-Insyte?!" yelped Firaga as Insyte slammed into him, lashing out with claws and fangs, digging deep into the fiery lizard's orange flesh. _  
_The Umbreon's bloody gaze narrowed to vicious slits of hatred upon the Charmeleon who lay on the ground before him._

_"Still think I'm too weak?" snarled Insyte, whirling around and bringing a vicious iron tail smashing against Firaga's forehead, sending the Charmeleon sprawling to the ground once more. "What's wrong, Firaga? Get up and fight!"_  
_The Charmeleon's bruised face paled in fear at Insyte's words, barely noticing the trickle of blood rolling down his forehead. "What have you become?" whispered Firaga, slowly crawling back away from the Umbreon in horror. "What have I done?"_

_"I've become someone to be reckoned with," hissed Insyte, firing a burst of jet-black energy at Firaga, sending the Charmeleon skidding back three feet against the ground. "I'm the backlash that you've had coming for a while now... someone who won't take your crap any longer!"_

The world beyond his blood-red eyes slowly came into focus, the air around him pitch-black and deathly cold as the darkest wintry night. A heavy weight seemed to tug at the Umbreon's neck as he awoke to the darkness of his prison cell. He slowly arose to his paws, the shifting of the chain linked to the iron collar around his throat an eerie sound which sent shivers down his spine. His jet-fur was matted and gnarled, and his lunar rings emanated with a pus-yellow glow. Steel cuffs dug into his legs, linked by chains which restrained him to the stone-gray wall behind him.

The Umbreon looked around the room dazedly, his scarlet gaze flicking to each of the other Pokemon imprisoned in the cell, the tall column which loomed up from the very heart of the floor, the four arching doorways which stood at the center of each wall, three of which had been cemented closed with limestone mortar. Then, Insyte's eyes narrowed to angry red slivers as he suddenly caught sight of the bloodstained shackles which bound him, a rage steadily rising in his throat. Letting loose a screeching cry, he began to thrash about in his bonds wildly, bashing his fettered paws and bedraggled tail against the ground in fury.

"Don't waste your energy," said a husky female voice from several feet away. Insyte halted at the other captive's words, though his fur still bristled with fury, and his vision remained tinged by scarlet red. Taking a deep, hard breath, the Umbreon raised his gaze towards the sound of the speaker to see a Ninetales shackled to the prison wall, her head hung in defeat. "You'll never get out."

"Shut up, fox!" hissed Insyte angrily, kicking at the Ninetales before continuing to struggle against his chains. His rings glowed an eerie gold in the darkness, his eyes narrowed to red slits with every tug of his chain. "I- won't- give- up- not- ever! NEVER!"

The fox's mouth hung open slightly, a red tongue sliding over the tips of of her sharpened teeth as a pair of weary scarlet eyes gazed at Insyte with the faintest hint of subtle disdain. "You can't break free from here, Umbreon... or else I'd have done it a few weeks ago."

"Who are you, vixen?" growled Insyte contemptuously, his chains shifting as he stepped around to stare at the Ninetales. Memories flickered before his mind's eye. "Your voice... I know you from somewhere... b**ch..."

"You're an Eevee who ran off into the forest one night in anger, and came back as an Umbreon," said the vixen, a dangerous gleam in her narrowing eyes as she rose to her paws. "You nearly abandoned your trainer and your team on the spur of an impulse. Do you remember me now?" The Umbreon froze, his darkened heart skipping a beat.

The Ninetales' gaze was haunted with gaunt dullness- yet she smirked at Insyte as spitefully as she could. "I'm Corporal Shanala, once of the Vulcanite League," rasped the fox, though her head was bowed in defeat, her chains rattling. "I stood up to a power that could not be stopped... and I got what I deserved. Forgive me, Insyte... but you deserve this... as much as I do."

* * *

Far on the other side of the Sinnoh region, three Lucarios sat cross-legged in a circle around a flickering campfire in a vast field of barren earth, gazing pensively into the alluring flames. A waning moon hung in the somber night sky overhead, illuminating the glitter of stars scattered across the heavens. Shivering in the cold night, a longhorned Absol lay in the shadows of the nearby trees bordering the three brothers' campground, bruised and gnarled. Beside the Absol stood a Scyther with slender blades, who looked no less battered than his ally.

Taking a deep breath, Lute stepped out from the trees to join the campfire, staring at the Lucarios as moonlight illuminated the unusually straight horn that had been his birthright. Extending twenty inches past his brow with only the slightest of curves, the Absol's mutant horn was the formidable blade that had made him the Great Swordian.

The two warriors watched as the eldest of the Lucarios reached into a leather pouch on a drawstring bag around his neck and tossed a pinch of red dust on the fire. As the stardust floated down into the licking tongues of flame, the campfire flared up into azure light. "This had better work, Trident," hissed the Absol, recoiling from the flames. "Klesr and I trained these men myself."

"I can promise nothing, but trust in Dantor, Lyther, and myself," replied Trident, not taking his gaze from the blue fire as the three Lucarios joined paws, forming a circle of linked arms around the crackling flames. "Great Aura, guide us in these darkened times, and fill us with your shining hope."

"We are blessed to be one in the aura," chanted Lyther and Dantor with a reverent air, bowing their heads. Aura pulsated from each of the three Lucarios, rippling the air with their mystic blue light. "Light and shadow, one and the same, forevermore."

As the Aura converged upon the campfire, the flames flared up one last time, and then vanished, leaving only a crystal-blue array of light hovering in midair where the flames had burned. A shiver ran down the Absol's spine, his features still concealed in the shadows of the trees.

"I see a lake concealed by darkness," intoned Lyther as the three brothers stared into the enigmatic field of streaks. "I see a world that has fallen from grace, a spirit undone, a shadow wandering in a field of death.."

"I see a tide of shadow, a silver beacon," rasped Dantor, an old glass bottle resting in the dirt by his feet. "I see blackened ashes blowing in the wind, blooming into despair. I see a fallen star, the hands that have ceased."

"I see caverns and mausoleums, chains and iron bars," spoke Trident, his eyes glowing. "I see warriors marked by the spirit of the sword, locked away in a great laybrith resting beneath a false forest. I see mouse and cat, fox and hound..." The Absol and the Scyther leaned in towards the Lucario. "I see... Turnback Cave."

The Scyther swore, and Lute struck the earth with a paw angrily. They exchanged disbelieving glances as the Lucarios ended their trance. "Well- there's no way out of this," muttered Lute under his breath to Klesr, his snow-white fur bristling. "All right. Elias, over here, please! Sludge bombs are about to hit the fan. We're heading to Turnback Cave!"

"Turnback Cave, home of the Black Prince?" replied a voice. The three Lucarios exchanged glances as a Sceptile with a pair of tightly-woven leaf blades strapped to his back emerged from the trees, followed by a weary Manectric and a dull-eyed Houndoom. "The others shall not be pleased, good Swordian. But if you believe it is Turnback Cave you seek, then we shall follow."

The Manectric and the Houndoom nodded in agreement. Dantor, Trident, and Klesr all stared at the Sceptile, while Lute simply nodded and turned away. "Elias Elkwood! As I live and breathe!" exclaimed Lyther, standing to greet the warrior. "It's an honor to meet you in the flesh. You're a bit of a legend."

The Sceptile looked rather amused as the Lucario eagerly shook his paw. "You are kind, Lyther del Rio," replied Elias, his eyes glinting in the firelight, one paw at the leaf-blade on his back and the other at the glittering crystal pendant on his neck. "Now, let us set out. We have allies to rescue."


	4. Jailbreak!

**Chapter 4: Jailbreak!**

_Driven by greed, the Madman abused his machinery skill_  
_Enslaving innocents for his army, binding them to his will_  
_Yet by pink petals and twin flames, heroes did arise_  
_Together they confront the villain for his heinous crimes_

* * *

Smooth and silent, draped in fetid dark robes, the Black Prince slipped out onto the shadowed banks of Sendoff Springs with dark wispy claws. Disease and filth came from his every step, from the scarlet crown that adorned his headless neck, from a lonely blue eye hidden in dark smoke. A crescent sliver of moonlight faintly illuminated the wasteland that Darkrai had built from Sinnoh's ashes.

Cruel laughter echoed from the Horseman's unseen maw as pale white maggots fell from his tattered cloak, landing on the shriveled, half-rotting grass. Did the prisoners entombed in the caverns below still wonder why they could not move an inch in defiance, why they could not lift a claw to save themselves? They were in Darkrai's realm now.

Ah, but the night was still young, and there was more terror still to sow! To the nothingness between life and death, the lieutenant gave an unholy cry, summoning forth the spirits of the nether. The earth groaned as they came, the horrific wraiths of bloodshed, taking ghastly form as their master rose to meet them. Thus they flew off into the dark sky, bearing the chants of a bloody wild hunt...

* * *

Silence fell as the Black Prince departed. From the ridges overlooking Sendoff Springs and Turnback Cave, seven hidden figures lay crouched behind the boulders, not yet daring to move. Ignoring the hushed whispers of the others, Lute pressed his longhorn against his flank and stared at the lake below with narrowed eyes. Above the entrance of the cavern was engraved a red rune that made his blood curdle.

"Mew's mercy," swore Klesr from where he crouched beside the long-horned Absol, wings folded flat against his back. "The Black Prince himself, Lute. What horrors does the monster have for us in the caves below? We don't stand a chance against him." Lyther, Dantor, and the Houndoom all let out murmurs of assent.

"Then we'd better do this before he comes back," growled Lute, rising to his paws. Hopping up onto a boulder, the longhorned Absol glancing back to the rest of the rescue party, his eyes bitter red. "Everyone ready? Let's go!" The others reluctantly nodded, and they all sprinted down the path towards the cavern entrance.

* * *

The laybrinth was pitch-black and cold inside, and even with his innate night-vision, Lute had trouble seeing at first. The stench of accumulated sweat, blood, filth, and rot overwhelmed the Absol's, the Manectric's, and the Houndoom's senses, sending them all into panic; Elias and Lyther were not much better off. It took some time before Trident, Klesr, and Dantor could calm their allies.

Then suddenly, they heard the screech of quickly approaching Bibarels, and the entire group found themslves fighting blindly in the dark as heavy beavers tackled into them from all sides. For a moment, there was nothing but flashes of energy and the wet swishes of blades sinking into flesh as wild fangs bit at paws and legs- then, the skirmish ended as quickly as it began.

There was a thump, followed by Dantor swearing and dropping to the floor. Rubbing his eyes, Lute wiped his hornblade clean and got to his paws to get a good at his surroundings. Squinting into the darkness, the longhorn Absol could barely make out the stone slabs in the walls, the four passageways that led down the left, down the right, straight ahead, and back outside.

They heard a small pop, and the Manectric's golden fur began to crackle and glow, illuminating the rescuer's surroundings. Moments later, the Houndoom set a flickering tongue of fire to his skull necklace, and the ornament flared up like a lantern fire. Lyther took one look at the bloody Bibarel bodies strewn over the floor in the blind skirmish, and his legs began to wobble; Dantor quickly moved to steady his brother.

Using one of the dead Bibarel's scent as a tracker, the rescuers followed Lute and the two hounds down the left passageway- and found themselves in another square room that was nearly identical to the first, down to the design of the stone slabs and the doorways. "I suspect that every chamber will be like this," noted Elias with narrowed eyes as the Manectric and the Houndoom examined the room. "We must be careful not to forget the way we came."

Chamber after chamber, they wandered through the catacombs, following the scents of guards and prisoners. "Guards! Get ready!" Trident would warn in a harsh whisper. At once, the rescuers would draw back into their battle stances- with proficient blade, with disciplined fist, with claws and teeth. Then, they would ambush the guards, slashing and tearing at the guards- Bibarels with buckteeth, Raticates with outstretched claws, pests they could not name- and again they would continue.

The deeper they went, however, the more muddled the scents grew, and the harder it was for them to follow the trails. Finally, they came to a room where they could not tell which door led onward. "Well, Lute, this is your mission," said Elias pointedly. "You decide which of us will go through which door."

The Absol scowled at the Sceptile. "Very well," agreed Lute, his eyes narrowing. "But if you die, it shall not be on my head." The other rescuers watched as the longhorned Absol began sniffing the floor again. "All right... I think there's guards behind all three doors. Elias and Trident, take the left door. Lyther, Manectric, and Klesr, take the right door. Dantor, Houndoom, and I will take the middle. Let's go!"

* * *

Down in the cells, Sparktail awoke with a start as loud cries echoed across the prison's halls. Sitting upright, he glanced blearily around the dungeon as other prisoners quickly stirred, filling the musty air with the sound of jangling chains. From somewhere beyond the cold dark wall came the scurrying of panicked guards, the cries of other Pokemon- Pokemon who sounded eeriely familiar.

Suddenly, there was a cry from outside the room, and the dungeon's doors were flung open, sending a cloud of dust up into the air as dim candlelight flooded the room. At first, there was confusion- it was not feeding time yet- but then something clicked, and the Pokemon realize they were being rescued. One by one, the other prisoners let out joyous shouts amidst coughing and hacking.

Rubbing his eyes, Sparktail stared uncomprehendingly as a Sceptile and a Lucario padded into the dungeon, their eyes gaunt but hardened. Then, each of them took out a pair of bolt cutters and approached a prisoner, severing the captive's cuffs and chains before moving onto the next and the next. Both of the rescuers looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place them.

"I never thought I'd go free," whispered a Mawile beside the Raichu, watching the Sceptile approach with his bolt cutter. The sliced collar fell from his neck and clattered to the floor, followed by the muzzle that bound the Mawile's second mouth. His eyes lighting up, the freed prisoner got to his feet and experimentally snapped his back jaws several times. "Aah... that feels good."

"Don't waste your energy- we've got a long way to travel tonight," replied the Sceptile, not unkind but firm. He reached into his leather satchel and pulled out a decent-sized chunk of bread, handing it to the Mawile before moving onto Sparktail- the last prisoner to be freed.

As the severed collar fell away from his neck, a warm tingle ran through his body, and he felt the lively flow of electricity in his veins again. "Thank y..." he began quietly, then trailed off as he looked up at the Sceptile's face. Dangling from the Sceptile's neck was a shimmering crystal pendant, its pristine facets like a polished mirror. There was no mistaking the pendant. "Elias...!"

The warrior's eyes widened slightly, but he took it into stride. "Sparktail," said the Sceptile, pulling the Raichu to his feet. "I didn't expect to see you here, of all Pokemon. You have no idea what you've walked into. Where's the rest of your team? Insyte? Thalia? Slick?"

Sparktail's eyes fell- he didn't want to think about what happened to Slick. Elias watched the Raichu for a long while, then softened. "Slick... perished, didn't he." Flinching, the Raichu silently nodded, wishing he could've just told Elias forthrightly- if for no other reason, then at least to honor his dead trainer...

* * *

"Just past this door."

The Leafeon's eyes flew open, and in an instant, she was blinded by light. One by one, prisoners all around her rose to their paws, shielding their eyes from the candlelight flooding into the stone chamber from the open doorway.

Standing in the corridor was a quadruped silouette with a long deadly blade, his backlit features too dark to see. Rubbing her dazzled eyes, the Leafeon stared confusedly as the figure padded into the room. "Everyone, remain calm, please," spoke the stranger as uneasy murmurs broke out around the dungeon. "Stay still, and "

Sparktail? No, that wasn't Sparktail's voice. It was deep, rough, and strong. The light behind the Pokemon shifted as a Lucario and a Houndoom entered the the cavern. Then, candles on the walls around them flickered to life, and Thalia could see her rescuer. "Lute?!" croaked the Leafeon, her throat dry as sandpaper.

The other two rescuers went to tend to the prisoners' bonds with bolt cutters, while Lute stopped in his tracks. Slowly, the Absol turned around to face Thalia with narrowed eyes. "You seem familiar," rasped the warrior, padding over to the Leafeon, who smiled weakly as he began to sniff her. "Hm... Ah! You're that one Leafeon. Your name was... Thalia, I believe."

Thalia felt a little excitement in her belly. "You remember me?" she asked, her fur rippling as she looked at the longhorned Absol. Four years ago, she had run into Lute- along with a band of other misfits- in the basement of a large, abandoned mansion. They hadn't seen each other since.

"Yes, yes, I remember you," replied Lute, rolling his eyes before shifting his head so that his horn was against one of the Leafeon's chains. "Now hold still... As I was saying, I remember you, yes, and your friends. And our friends..."

* * *

Insyte froze as light flooded into the room, revealing Lyther and the other rescuers. "You!" breathed the Umbreon, backing away, filled with some strange mixture of anger and terror. "No. Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"

The Lucario seemed not to hear his pleas; a few feet away, the Ninetales gave a bitter chuckle, but did not say anything. "Insyte, friend!" cried out Lyther eagerly, his eyes lighting up as he approached the Umbreon with a file. "Don't worry, friend. You'll be safe here."

Insyte recoiled from the Lucario's paw. "Stay back!" he hissed, his entire body shaking as Lyther undid his chains. He could not believe what he saw before his very eyes. Lyther could not be real. "You died. When Slick was fleeing Sinnoh. We all saw your Poke Ball fall into the ocean-"

"Don't worry, I'm not dead," assured Lyther, patting the Umbreon's flank and causing him to flinch. "And I'm not a ghost, either. I promise." And so Insyte was left to scowl as the Lucario moved onto the next prisoner, his fur still shaking.

* * *

Weak and gaunt, freed prisoners stumbled down the dark corridors, the narrow floors strewn with bodies of guards. the cold stone walls etched with twisted fading runes. One by one, the three doors flew open, and Pokemon filed into the square chamber where the rescuers had split up earlier. Quickly, the air in the room grew hot and loud.

"Insyte! Sparktail! Where are you guys?" cried Thalia hoarsely as she stumbled through the crowd, scanning for a glimpse of her friends. There! Over in the far corner, she saw a Raichu staring down at his paws, shoulders hunched. The light was too dim to see his eye color, but it was Sparktail, all right. "Over here! Sparktail, can you see me?"

Sparktail didn't seem to hear her at first. Still calling out his name above the din, Thalia worked her way towards him, squeezing past others. Then as she drew close enough, he looked up and saw the Leafeon. For a moment, she thought he looked terrified- then he gave a slight smile.

Happy and relieved, Thalia hurried to her best friend and hugged him. He still looked tired and deeply uncomfortable- but they hadn't gotten out of the prison yet, after all. "Oh good, I'm glad you're safe," sighed the Leafeon as she joined him on the wall. "Any sign of Insyte yet?"

"Perhaps you should look near the pillar," suggested a voice. Startled, both Thalia and Sparktail turned to see a young Lucario crouching beside them. "Hello, Sparktail; and hello, Thalia," greeted Lyther as they stared at him. "What's wrong? You look like you're seeing a ghost."

Feeling at a loss for words, Sparktail stared at the Lucario, mouth agape. "W-well, um, aren't you a ghost?" Thalia, her fur rippling as she glanced between Lyther and her own paws. "Erm, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, well, we all thought you died..."

She trailed off as the Lucario hugged her. "Don't worry, I am truly here," said Lyther, crouching down so that they were eye-to-eye. "And I'm not the only familiar face you'll see." Sparktail's ears twitched, but he said nothing.

"Lyther dead? No such luck, unfortunately," grumbled Insyte as he and the Ninetales joined them. Thalia frowned at Insyte, and the Ninetales slapped him with a tail, but Lyther simply chuckled and patted the Umbreon.

Meanwhile, Sparktail stared at the Ninetales, thinking that she looked a little familiar, not to mention rather pretty. He glanced over her slender paws and softly gleaming eyes, and wondered vaguely what she might look like in the daylight.

Then the Raichu felt something slap his paw lightly, and he glanced to see Thalia retracting a vine. For a moment he thought she was frowning- but it must have been a trick of the light, because she covered her mouth with a paw to muffle any giggles. "You're silly, Sparktail," chuckled the Leafeon, giving him a playful push. "You know, it's not nice to stare!"

The Ninetales gave a small smile, but it quickly faded. "Please, don't treat me like a stranger," said the nine-tailed fox softly as she turned to face Sparktail and Thalia. Insyte shot her an annoyed look, but did not comment. "It's only me. Shanala."

Sparktail blinked, feeling stupid for not recognizing her before. But then again, Shanala had only been a Vulpix when he last saw her. "Shanala?!" gasped Thalia, staring at her before getting up on her hind legs to hug the Ninetales. "Oh my gosh... I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile, on the far side of the room, Lute climbed up onto a rock to scan the crowd for his Swordians, but had no such luck. "Sonuvabitch," swore the warrior as Klesr joined him. "We came all this way to find them, and not a damn one of them was here. Any ideas?"

"Perhaps there are other cells here," replied the Scyther, though he didn't look or sound any more hopeful than his master. "I have heard rumors of larger beasts in this prison, locked away in deeper levels of security. But there's nothing to match their descriptions."

"Manectric, Houndoom- check if all Pokemon are ready to move," ordered Elias as he crossed the room. Both hounds nodded and padded away as the Sceptile addressed the two Swordians. "Lute, I am sorry that we did not find your men, but I fear we have lingered here too long. We must leave."

Both Swordians went rigid. "No!" snarled Lute as he spun to face Elias, eyes like fire, blade ready to strike. "I wion't abandon my men, not anywhere, and especially not in this hellhole. I may never get a better chance to save them!"

"Elias is right, Lute," said Trident, joining them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Scowling, Lute whirled upon the Lucario, but Trident was unintimidated. "It will take hours for us to search these catacombs to their fullest depths; it may cost us our chance of return. The Black Prince's prescence forms a dark haze in the Aura, Lute; and with every passing second, the darkness he casts draws ever closer."

"Then... let us go."

* * *

One by one, the captives followed after the rescuers towards their freedom. Though weary, they stumbled down the corridors, hurrying through dungeon after dungeon; those who could not walk were carried. Scrambling down and back up flights of stairs, crawling over the bodies of dead guards, rescuers and rescuees alike continued their flight into the evening air beyond.

At last, the Pokemon emerged from Turnback Cave. Liberated prisoners poured out from the cavern, splashing down into the shallow lake, washing the filth from their bodies. As he stepped out onto the banks of Sendoff Springs, Insyte closed his eyes and let the tranquil breeze sweep through his dark shaggy fur, his rings glowing like moonlight. After the hot stale darkness of the dungeons, Sparktail had never been so glad to taste the fresh, cool air. Immersing herself in the water, soothing her parched throat, Thalia opened her mouth and gave a rusty-but-joyful cry.

But the joy was short-lived. "Trident!" called Lute, climbing up onto a large boulder, eyes narrowed towards the descending crescent moon, eyes scanning for the faint rays of daybreak. "How long do we have before the Black Prince returns?"

Troubled, Lyther and Dantor glanced to their elder brother. "We have perhaps ten minutes, but absolutely no more than fifteen," replied the Lucario after a moment, breathing heavily. "By then, Darkrai will be close enough to sense us. Lord-help-us-all if that happens."

In the dim candlelight, Sparktail could make out Shanala's features a little better, and he guiltily thought back to weeks of nights around the campfire with Shanala and Insyte and Rush- before he found Thalia in the basement of that abandoned mansion.

"So, Lyther, what's the plan?" asked the Ninetales quietly as she rose to her paws, taking no notice of Sparktail or Thalia- or of Insyte's scowl. Curious, the Lucario looked back to her. "I understand that you have a place set aside for us, correct?"

"Well, let's see," said Lyther, sitting down cross-leged in the dead grass. The others watched as the Lucario began tracing a map of Sinnoh in the dirt. "We are here, at Turnback Cave, in the shadow of Mt. Coronet," said the Lucario. making a dirt on Sinnoh's east side. "Now, the camp is located around here. It's nice and safe in the heart of the woodlands." He made an X on Sinnoh's west side. Exchanging glances, Sparktail, Thalia, and Shanala all stared down at the map.

"Brilliant, I really see why they call you a prodigy," snorted Insyte. Surprised, the others all glanced up to stare at the Umbreon as he kicked dirt over Lyther's map. "How can you all be so stupid?" he shouted, striking the ground with a paw. "We've been locked up for a week for god-knows-how-long while he's been kicking it back in the forest safe and sound, then he comes loping up and you all suddenly perk up and listen! What is wrong with you all?!"

"Insyte, my friend, you are strong and intelligent, but you are lacking in spirit," said Lyther, unperturbed by the Umbreon's words. Sparktail and Thalia exchanged nervous glances as the Lucario crouched down and placed his paws on Insyte's shoulders. "It is not I who you are angry at, it is yourself. Be at peace with yourself. Breathe in, and breathe out..."

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Insyte, kicking the Lucario away with his hind paws. "You see? You see? He thinks he's the teacher and we're all his students. He babbles dramatic nonsense to get everyone's attention, and it works! He goes 'Oh woe is me! My destiny!' And what do you do? You all listen to him like little puppies- JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Other Pokemon began to turn their heads to stare at Insyte now. "Now, now, what's all this?" demanded Elias, striding over to the group, his arms crossed. "Lyther? Ah, you're busy. Sparktail? Never mind, you won't tell me anything. Someone, do explain what's going on. Come, now, we mustn't bicker amongst ourselves."

"Don't worry, sir, it's no trouble at all," spoke Shanala before Insyte could snap at Elias, her voice low and husky. She tapped Insyte with a tail. "This Umbreon here is simply... a bit stressed from his imprisonment, and is being rather uncooperative. Pay him no attention."

At that, Insyte's eyes flared like blood, and he twisted around to bare his teeth at the Ninetales. "Oh, I see how it is," seethed the Umbreon. "You won't look at me, not once, after all these years; but you trust poor little Lyther, don't you. You wicked vixen! You'll trust Lyther and his thrice-damned silver tongue, and all his preachings of DESTINY- but you don't give a rat's ass about me!"

Unsure of what to say, Sparktail slowly backed away. "Insyte! Please! We're a team," pleaded Thalia, trembling as he turned his smouldering gaze on her. "Listen... Elias is right! We shouldn't argue with each other. We're a team, and we all belong together... Don't you agree?"

"Shut up, Thalia! You don't understand," snapped Insyte, eyes flaring with anger, causing the Leafeon to shrink back against the rocks. "Lyther was born a prick, and he'll die a prick! He thinks he's some big-time hotshot savior because of his gift for 'Aura'. But you know what? It's HIS fault Hoenn fell! He ditched us in Sinnoh, remember? He wasn't there to protect Slick! It's his fault!"

"What?!" yelped the Leafeon, glancing between Lyther and Insyte. "But but- Lyther fell into the freaking ocean! We all thought he died! How was he supposed to get back? It wasn't HIS fault he fell into the ocean, right?"

"Perhaps it's you who's making stuff up on the spot, Insyte," replied Shanala calmly, with the faintest prick of spite in her voice. "Perhaps it's you who's condescending, you who think's he's a savior, you who's a prick... and you who's to blame for your trainer's failure."

"And that's another thing!" shouted Insyte, whirling around with flashing red eyes. "Look at Shanala here, Thalia. Just look at her! She doenes't care. Isn't that right? She's got a touch of death! Don't you know that every person she's ever cared about turns to ashes?"

Horrified, Shanala stared at Insyte, but the Umbreon ignored her and continued. "And a third thing," he hissed, turning aside. "You'd better think long and hard about what you want to do now. You say we're a team, Thalia? Not anymore. The only one that held us together was Slick, and he's not here now, is he?"

"If you don't want to be with us anymore, Insyte, then get out," said Shanala bitterly, glaring at the Umbreon. "We could all do better without you." Horrified, Thalia turned to stare at the Ninetales- but Insyte simply nodded and began to pad off.

Thalia sprang at Insyte to stop him, but missed and hit the ground in a tumble. Without thinking, Sparktail quickly stepped in front of the Umbreon, his heart pounding and his head still hazy but his tail ready to strike. "Out of the way, Sparktail," shouted Insyte, eyes flashing. "I've no patience for you either."

When the Raichu hesitated, Insyte tackled him aside, knocking him to the ground. "Why do you even try?" snorted the Umbreon, smirking down at Sparktail before padding away. "You know I'm right anyway. Some day you'll walk out on them too!" As Thalia helped the Raichu to his paws, they stared after Insyte's fleeing shadow, vanishing over the ridge and out of sight. 


	5. The Lucario's Camp

**POKEMON - LEGEND OF THE EXILE**  
**Chapter 5: The Lucario's Hideout**

_Run and hide from cruel fangs and claws_  
_Lies and deceit thrive in the Exile's laws_  
_Plundered by tyrant, terroized by wraith_  
_Even in this place, we are not truly safe_

* * *

A lone Umbreon ascended the spiral staircase within the Lost Tower of Sinnoh, his dark red eyes glowing with weariness in every pawstep. As he climbed the filth-stained steps towards the lonely spire, bedraggled and fur-torn, Insyte hissed the names of the ones he had left far behind under his rasping breath, his path illuminated only by the cruel light of the moon. Sparktail... Thalia... Lute... Elias... Rush... Ferricia... the Vulcanite vixen.

The Umbreon's blood-red gaze was veiled in fiery shadow, haunted with the echoes of his friends. Why had he done this? Why had he fled, abandoned them? And even as he tried to claw the images out of his eyes, their faces still loomed out of the darkness, their empty gazes piercing the cloak of shadows that he drew around himself. Why did they haunt him still, when he was as worthless to them? Only here, in this lonely monument to the power of death, would Insyte find solace.

As Insyte reached the uppermost floor of the tower, he found himself in the entrance of a desolate gray-walled chamber, and his eyes came to rest upon the stone altar of blackest obsidian which rested in the center of the room. Memories of the fierce battle between Slick and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse echoed in his mind, a whirlwind of flashing claws and fangs and an exchange of countless attacks, all in the name of the three glass spheres which governed the ancient titans that dwelled beneath Hoenn.

And yet, thought Insyte as he approached the cursed altar, what good had that fighting done for the world? Giratina had claimed the Orbs of Hoenn regardless, and killed Slick as well. Of all the people in Hoenn who had emerged from the safety of Sootopolis City, only Slick had the foolishness to throw his life away for legendary artifacts.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light erupted in the center of the chamber, and Insyte leapt back in alarm as his night eyes were completely blinded by the brilliance of the flash. He let out a frustrated scream and pawed at the ground furiously, shining stars and flickering echoes of light in his eyes. As the room gradually came back into focus, Insyte caught sight of a gently serenely hovering Pokemon with a faintly glowing green body. The being rose up into the air before Insyte, its body a foot tall, and Insyte's eyes widened with recognition. "You're... you're Celebi!"

"Greetings, dear Insyte," spoke the forest sprite, its voice calm and quieting as he extended a hand towards the stunned Umbreon. "Ah, such dark thoughts writhe about in your very heart and mind as we speak! Why, good Umbreon, do you fear me?"

The Umbreon's eyes hardened, and his awe quickly soured into anger as he recoiled from Celebi's prescence, his tail striking against the cold dead floor. "What do you want with me?" hissed Insyte as he stared up at the Pokemon with wild eyes. "Can you not let me bear my vigil in peace?"

Celebi gazed back at Insyte calmly, neither accusatory nor afraid, but disappointed. "Hear me, little one of the darkened forests," murmured the sprite as he hovered above Hades' altar, his glowing form illuminated the dreary features of the room, casting a tall but frail shadow behind Insyte. "The torch has been knocked out of your paws for too long, and you can no longer see yourself as others see, hear as others hear, feel as others feel."

No. No. He couldn't listen to her; it was too late to change the path. "Just leave me alone," hissed the Umbreon, his eyes narrowing to red slits as he slinked back from the forest guardian with bared teeth. "Leave me to my thoughts... you won't take me from this place! It's all I have left! Get AWAY!"

Still watching Insyte's eyes intently, the Virtue's voice took on a musical lilt, stirring the ancient spirits of the forest. "You think yourself irredeemable, forever lost to shadows," whispered Celebi, his eyes beginning to glow, a chill running down the Umbreon's spine. "Once upon a time, you longed to be something more, did you not? You betray your heart with every step..."

Green light glittered around Celebi's body as Insyte lunged for him and missed, tumbling into the shadowed cobwebs as the Virtue steadily faded into the gloom, untill all that remained was the resounding echo of his words. "O Wayward Soul... how could you turn your back on your friends when they needed you most?"

* * *

The morning brought light to the barren field where Floarama Town once stood. From the edge of the old forest to the banks of the murky Floarama River, not a single flower or blade of grass grew. All that remained of Shaymin's once-proud village were rotting wood structures- sunken houses and dilapilated arching gates. And yet the eerie ruins hummed of sadness, of tragedy, of loss; and it welcomed the prisoners who had fled from the depths of hell, two nights ago.

In the middle of the great field, wisps of smoke rose from the crackling flames as Lyther and Dantor sat by their campfire, watching Dantor roasting several Starlys on a spit. Nearby sat the Manectric and the Houndoom, both stern-eyed.

"Mm, that smells good," murmured Shanala as she joined the brothers, a matted tail brushing wavy strands of fur out of her eyes. She yawned, her eyes gleaming with a ravenous hunger. "Good morning-" The words caught in her throat as she saw the Houndoom.

Lyther chuckled and patted Shanala on the back. "Someone hungry?" he teased, gently scratching behind her ears. The Ninetales gave him an annoyed look as her belly rumbled, but said nothing. "Well, you sure look hungry! You can eat in five or ten more minutes, it still needs to simmer."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lyther- the Ninetales probably wants her breakfast raw," replied Trident without glancing up from the spit. His paw glowing blue, the elder Lucario reached for the spit and ripped off a half-cooked Starly, then tossed it to Shanala.

"Ooh, thanks," said the Ninetales gratefully as she caught it, eagerly tearing into the meat. Lyther stared open-mouthed as the ravenous vixen feasted like a starving animal. Centuries of domestication had made Lucario bellies accoustomed to cooked food.

After a while, the Lucario glanced up to see Sparktail approaching, tail in the dirt, shoulders down, eyes distant. "Sparktail, friend," said Lyther, extending his paw towards the Raichu, who stared at the paw for a moment before shaking it. "Welcome to the camp."

There was not much to say about the camp. Glancing around, the Raichu only saw hardened dirt, shriveled grasses and flowers, and half-rotted timbers. Even the toadstools sprouting from the corpses of fallen trees were pale, brown, and sunken. In the distance, he could see the foundations of toppled houses and obliterated dirt roads.

"Floarama had little to offer us, but it's better than nothing," said Trident from where he knelt by the fire, tending to the spit. "This field- where the town used to be- is a dead zone, but there's some sparse woodland if you go far enough." Chuckling, he rotated the spit carefully, still not glancing up from the fire. "Now. You were one of the captives that we rescued, correct?"

"Yes... I was," said the Raichu, staring into the flames. He turned over memories in his head, mentally replaying the entire episode from seeing Elias to when Insyte knocked him aside and fled. There was something he was forgetting, but he couldn't rememeber what. "Erm... thank you."

"And thank you," agreed Shanala. She moved over to Trident's side, her muzzle matted with meat juices. As Slick's Vulpix, Shanala had spent the last couple of months in computer storage. Sparktail couldn't imagine what she might have gone through to become this hungry-eyed Ninetales.

"Ah, it's no trouble, no trouble at all!" replied Lyther, smiling and patting each of them on the shoulder. Neither Sparktail nor Shanala returned his smile. "Well, anyway, I'm sure you have countless questions. So feel free to ask any of us!"

There was an awkward silence. "Well... I guess I have one question," said Sparktail finally, avoiding their gazes, still turning thoughts over. "Um... Where am I? I... I know we're near a town, or a former town, but I don't know where we are."

"First of all, you're in the Sinnoh region," interrupted a voice from behind Sparktail, who glanced over his shoulder to see Lute, light glinting off his polished horn. "It's been a long time. I never expected to see either of you again, that's for sure."

The Absol took a seat on the other side of Sparktail from Lyther, leaning in towards the fire to take a deep whiff of the cooking Starly meat. The Manectric's eyes narrowed, but the dog remained silent.

"Lute, not too close to the flames," warned Trident, though his mouth twitched as if in a smile. He reached forward and carefully rotated the spit over the crackling flames, the Starly meat turning brown before Sparktail's eyes. "You, Elias, and Klesr can split the first one that's ready."

Chuckling, Lute glanced back to Sparktail. "As I was saying, you're in on the west coast of Sinnoh," said the Absol, his eyes seeming to bear some fierce sharpness. "I call this place Lytheria, because this one-" He gestured towards Lyther, who grinned sheepishly. "Lyther here was the one who found it."

The group tittered. "In any event, I'm the leader of a little group of fighters called the Swordians," continued Lute, padding in a circle around them. "We started up as an attempt to revive the Swordwrit guild of old, but that's not the point." Blinking, the Raichu's ears perked up; he was vaguely familiar with swordplay, through Slick. "When I refused to ally with Giratina, he began to target us."

Dantor spat on the ground. "Giratina, that filthy old snake," hooted the drunk Lucario with a derisive snicker and a hiccup. "He's flipping and flopping and crawling and flying all over the world and screwing it up big time, yessir he is, he is!" There was an awkward silence.

The long-horned Absol sighed. "At first we managed to survive by hiding," he continued after a moment, eyes hardening again. "Then we found out that we weren't the only ones being targeted. He's after the entire Swordwrit; a lot of them have been taken captive. We were hunting for them when we found you. But I didn't find a single damn one of them."

"Hey, Lyther!" greeted Thalia as she padded over to them. "And Lute and Shanala, too!" Sparktail stared as she nuzzled the Lucario, then the Absol; and he felt that hot sting again. Purring, the Leafeon then patted Shanala before padding over to Sparktail. "Wow, Shan, you've really changed. Just look at you now!"

"I hope it's a change for the better," said the Ninetales distantly, gazing into the flames. Then the fox stiffened and turned to stared at the Raichu and the Leafeon. "But Sparktail, Thalia. What are you two doing here? You would never leave Slick's side..."

Thalia's smile slid off like water, and she glanced uneasily to Sparktail. "Slick is dead, Shanala," said Lyther gently. Blinking, the Ninetales glanced up to the Lucario, her tails quivering. "Slick Silversky died a hero. Just as he lived."

Sparktail looked away as Shanala bowed her head. "Shanala? You okay?" asked Thalia, stepping around the fire to the Ninetales, blinking. "It's okay! Don't cry. Don't cry..."

Taking a deep breath, Shanala closed her eyes. "I'm not crying," said the Ninetales, gently pushing the Leafeon away with a tail as she turned around to pad away. "I... I just didn't expect to that. I... I'm sorry. I know that Slick was a good human to you guys. I think I need to be alone..."

* * *

"I wonder how Rush and Ferricia are doing," said Thalia quietly as the Ninetales padded away. "If Shanala's that bad off... how're they?" Leaning back on her haunches, she glanced to Sparktail with a small smile, her brown eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "So, uh, what've you guys been up to?"

"We've been, um... catching up on events, I guess," said Sparktail quietly, glancing down towards the ground and avoiding Thalia's gaze. He couldn't think of any reason why he just couldn't bring himself to look the Leafeon in the eye- but he couldn't.

"Klesr and I are waiting on breakfast," said Lute, dipping his hornblade towards the Leafeon slightly in a gesture of respect and gesturing to the Scyther beside him. "And Lyther and Sparktail were chatting up each other. So, Thalia... I trust you slept well, I hope?"

"As well as anyone could sleep, in this dead place which has been starved of life," murmured Thalia, her voice just barely loud enough for Sparktail to hear. Then, gulping and glancing around, she added with a smile and a faint pinkish tinge in her cheeks, "Oh, yes, it was a very peaceful night, thank you!" Sparktail's stomach turned at the Leafeon's words, but he couldn't think of why.

After a few minutes, a Gardevoir approached the fire, her white cloak rippling in the cool morning breeze. "Good morning," said the , her eyes meeting each of the five Pokemon's gazes serenely. "I take it that you're Sparktail and Thalia, correct? . My name's Kyria, and I'm a healer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kyria," said Thalia cheerfully, waving to the Gardevoir with a paw as Sparktail shifted uncomfortably beneath the cleric's pure gaze. "Yes, I'm Thalia, and he's Sparktail! I think that's a really noble job you've got."

"You are kind, dear Thalia," replied Kyria, bowing her head slightly. She then turned to the three Lucarios, her sky-blue eyes glittering like clearest opals, and her light verdant skin smooth and hairless beneath her tunic and cloak of purest white. "I have come to examine the Lucario brothers' health after their rather reckless endeavor. Please, do come this way."

Exchanging glances, Lyther, Dantor, and Trident all rose to their feet and looked at the Gardevoir, who waited patiently for them. "We'll be right back," Trident told the others, smiling grimly. "Let's go." Nodding, the three brothers followed Kyria down the dirt field.

As the three brothers wandered off, Thalia padded up to the Lucarios' fire and pulled off a charbroiled Starly breast. "Hey wait, Thalia," began the Raichu, glancing after to the Lucarios nervously as she carried it back to him. "They- they didn't say we could have their food!"

"Hey, we haffen't eaten for a few dayth," pointed out the Leafeon mischievously, her voice muffled with the bird in her mouth. She winked at the Raichu, then set the cooked meat down at his paws, her leafy tail eagerly flicking back and forth. "I mean, do you want to eat or starve?"

"Thalia's right- it's important to eat when you can," said Elias as he strode up to the fire with his leaf-blade and sliced down another Starly breast. Amused, he crouched down behind Sparktail, one elbow resting on the Raichu's shoulder. "Good morning, you two."

Blinking, Sparktail looked the Sceptile up and down, then looked back to Thalia, then down to the Starly in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak- then as his stomach growled, he shook his head, picked up the bird meat, and bit into it.

"A mouse eating a bird? Imagine that," laughed Thalia, taking the Starly from him so she could get a bite as well, before handing it back. There was silence for a moment as the duo exchanged bites from the bird, filling their bellies. Then, the Leafeon glanced sharply to Elias with a frown. "Hey wait. Is that the same leaf blade that you used yesterday? No way! Mine don't last that long."

"Mine are stronger," replied the Sceptile with a smile, watching as Lute flicked his head and sliced two more plump Starlys down from the spit, which Klesr quickly caught. "Ah, Sparktail, Thalia, you two are almost cute. Watch them as they eat."

Sparktail watched as a frowning Thalia reached for the leaf blade, only for Elias to lightly slap her paw with a finger. "Ah-ah-ah, I didn't say you could touch that," he chuckled, winking at the Leafeon. "So, what will you two do for now?"

Sparktail wouldn't have minded it if Lute, Klesr, Elias, and Thalia hadn't all turned their heads to look at him questioningly. "I'm not really sure," said the Raichu uncomfortably, glancing around to the others with a faint smile. "Um... I guess I'll... eh... do what I always do." At that, Thalia broke into laughter.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Pokemon came and went. Though Sparktail, Thalia, and Shanala stayed in the camp, the other escapees were eager to leave Lytheria. "You should head home too," a Mightyena warned them before slipping off into the night. "It's not safe to linger here, where the Exile knows dissenters dwell."

It was strange and awkward for them all. "Home? Where is home!?" Thalia would cry afterwards, when she and Sparktail were alone. "Slick's dead, and half our team is gone. Where else are we supposed to go?!" And yet, Sparktail secretly felt uneasy about Lyther's camp, even though it must be safer here than outside. Wherever 'home' was, this wasn't it.

While Thalia spent her days chatting with Shanala and the Lucarios, Sparktail found himself going through the old motions of his training. It was ridiculous to continue, now that Slick was dead, but the Raichu didn't know what else to do, after all these years. He felt fat and lazy without those routines.

The Raichu would wander into the rotting woods, where he would hit shriveled branches with bursts of electricity. Sometimes, he would stand under the branches as they fell, and try to dart out of the way before they landed on him. It was not easy to replicate the strenuous combat and mobility training exercises. Sometimes he felt was being too soft on himself. But sometimes the branches would collapse and snag his fur.

In the past, Slick had taken each of his Pokemon through one-on-one, 'unusual' training sessions. Sparktail's lessons had adapted sword techniques into tail attacks; that was what he remembered, and what he would do. Lute, Klesr, and Elias all declined to help him, however, as they were all occupied.

So as with the other sessions, Sparktail practiced on his own. There was just one problem; he'd always used a bread knife when training, so as to not wear out his tail. But after a few minutes of using dried branches that shattered into splinters every time he accidentally hit a tree, the Raichu brushed the bits of wood out of his fur, ready to give up.

After a moment, his eyes went to his tail. "Right," muttered Sparktail. He grasped the bolt-shaped tail at its base, the whiplike tendril firm against his paw, though there was a good twelve inches of slack. Channeling energy into his tail, he stared as glowing electricity flared from his tail, taking the shape of a blade.

Clutching his tailblade, he stepped back into proper stance, bringing his tail level with his line of sight. He could almost hear Slick's words in his ears, not a ghost but a memory. "So long as your blade is straight, it will strike true," the trainer would have said. The Raichu took a deep breath- then lunged forward, slashing down as streaks of electricity flashed from his tail.

Back, then forward-slash; then back again, and slash again. His tail felt ached and raw at first, and he began to worry if he had broken any bones in his tail. "Broken bones? These trees are too brittle and dead," laughed Kyria softly as she cleaned his scrapes that night. "But I wouldn't recommend that you ever attack a normal tree."

Whirling around, the Raichu leapt up into the misty air, bringing his electrified tail down on a brittle branch and cleaving straight down through it. Rolling as he landed, Sparktail slashed an X into a shriveled wooden tree trunk, which crumbled into dust as it met the electrified tail. Thrusting back into another withered tree, he leapt back as the trunk came toppling down to the ground with a shower of dust.

Overhead, he thought he saw a faint red blur cross the sky.

Then, something flew past him, and he glanced sharply to see a slender dart half-sunken into a nearby tree, missing his head by inches. "Kreee! Get him," hissed a voice. As the voice began to hum, Sparktail whirled around, readying his tail as Bidoofs sprang out of the surrounding withered bushes, lunging for him with outstretched teeth.

Dropping to the ground, the Raichu rolled aside as the tiny brown rodents sprang for him, sparks shooting from his paw at them as he came upright. Striking up with an electrified iron tail into a diving foe, he spun around to zap another lunging attacker. Hissing as a third's buckteeth sank into his leg, he limped back on one paw, lashing out with lightning into the clinging beaver's body until it fell off.

Yelping as glowing leaves slammed into him from behind, the Raichu glanced back to see several Burmys diving for him, biting down into his arm with needlelike teeth whose bites he could aready feel swelling. Gathering electricity as drops of blood leaked into his fur, he unleashed a powerful electrical discharge, flinging them all away.

As he sank to the ground, the humming stopped, and something dropped down from a dead tree branch nearby. "Such violence! Such brutish defiance of the Exile's will," clicked the red cricket disdainfully as it stepped out from the fog, brandishing its knifelike arms. "That can never be tolerated!"

Flinching, Sparktail scrambled back as the Kricketune suddenly lunged at him with a war cry, quickly raising his tail to defend himself. As the crossed blade-arms rebounded off the Raichu's tail, the warrior somersaulted over his head and landed behind him. Whirling to meet the Kricketune, Sparktail gritted his teeth as he quickly parried each of the cricket's blows.

Then as the Kricketune lunged for him again, there was a melodic cry, and a ball of blazing blue flame suddenly shot down from the sky and consumed the cricket whole. Gasping, Sparktail scrambled back from the flailing, screeching, burning insect and the sweltering heat that engulfed it, staring as his opponent was reduced to ashes and a burn mark in seconds.

The Raichu stared as an Altaria floated down from the sky towards him, her cloudlike wings filthy but graceful, her eyes tired but cheerful as she landed before him. "Good morning," greeted the Altaria softly, her voice carrying the faintest trill. "I am she who is called Altaria the Herald."

Fluffing out her wings, the dragon-goose smiled at the dumbfounded Raichu rather calmly, as if Sparktail had not just been under attack a moment ago. "I have a message to deliver. Please, do take me to the leaders of this camp."

* * *

"Greetings, Altaria the Herald," said Trident, bowing his head as Kyria bandaged Sparktail's wounds. As the Herald hovered before the campfire, the others all stared at her. "I am Trident del Rio; these are Dantor and Lyther, my younger brothers. It is an honor to meet you. I understand that you have a message for us?"

"The pleasure is mine as well, Sir Trident," replied Altaria the Herald as she settled down in the dust, eyes glinting in the hazy sunlight. "Hear me. I come bearing summons from the Four Virtues, who have seen the growing despair in the hearts of the oppressed in these dark times. Under orders, I am to escort any willing Pokemon to a private audience with the Virtues themselves. There, the keys to the future shall open."

The reactions were mixed. Shanala lowered her head, while Lute, Klesr, and Elias began to confer amongst themselves. Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances, remembering the Four Virtues from Sootopolis City. Who were they, and what plans might they have in store for them?

"You mean for us to step out of this camp?" asked Lyther suspiciously. "There's nothing out there but death and destruction. You claim to come from the Four Virtues; but how can we be sure you speak the truht? How do we know you will not lead us into a trap?"

"Believe what you will, good Lucario," said Altaria calmly. The Lucario blinked. "Only you can choose whom you will serve. I am but the messenger. Whether you come with me or stay here, I shall wait for you alll by the gate." She floated off, leaving the others to to stare at each other.


	6. Industrial Dystopia

**Chapter 6: Industrial Dystopia**  
_I am the Exile, tormented since the dawn of time_  
_Death and destruction await mankind for their crime_  
_By blood and violence our captors shall be crushed_  
_By carnal flesh we reclaim the world they touched_

* * *

Leaving the barren fields of Lyther's camp behind them, Thalia followed Altaria down through a long stretch dead-brown grass, with Sparktail, Elias, Shanala, and Lyther trailing behind her. To the south stood the ominous trees of Eterna Forest, dark and forbidding. To the north flowed a murky river topped with violet foam, contaminated beyoned all recognition.

The ground was littered with decayed undergrowth that bore no nutrients and cold gray mud that held no life, the soil more barren than bedrock. With every pawstep, the acrid stench of Grimers filled Sparktail's nose, causing his eyes to water and the very tips of Thalia's leaves to wilt. Even Shanala shuddered as she beheld the wasteland.

"Altaria... where are we?" croaked Thalia finally, her voice haunted and low. Her heart pounded as she took in the wasteland that stretched all around them, the leaves on her wrists curling up away from the soil. "I can always feel the faintest heartbeat glowing beneath the earth, the writhing of life in the soil. Even when death covers it, the earth is... alive..." Shuddering, the Leafeon slowly lifted her eyes to stare up at the Herald. "But this is... it's dead, Altaria. It's dead! It's dead!"

"Once, it was not always so," replied the Herald softly, shaking her head as they continued. "Once upon a time, this was a place without life, just as it is now. Only the most wretched of outcasts were banished to the barren fields, here where nothing grows and nothing lives. Then eons ago, a mysterious creature from the lands to the far south took pity upon the people and descended upon this barren land. It decreed that this place would not only be alive, but the most beautiful of all meadows in the world. And it was so... until Giratina came and swept aside that illusion."

"What could possibly drive Giratina to ruin Sinnoh so badly?" breathed Thalia, her eyes watering as she gazed up towards the dragon. "He's ruined it... ruined it. He killed everything about this place... He turned it to ashes."

Elias squatted down to examine the polluted river. Taking a twig with pine needles from his tail, he dipped the tiny green branch into the waters to scrape sludge from the river; when he pulled it out, it had turned black and shriveled. "It's not Giratina, or at least not him directly," replied the Sceptile grimly, backing away from the river, eyes scanning their surroundings cautiously. "The toxins in the air... The filth in the river... the death in the earth... There's no mistaking it. Grimer sludge herds have gathered here."

A chill ran down Thalia's spine at Elias' words. Grimer herds were death to any grass-type. They brought disease, decay, and death wherever they went, scarring the landscape with their foul toxins, transforming verdant pastures and mighty trees into rotting husks to house the congealment of their offspring.

The four abruptly halted in midstep as they came to stand before a half-rotting wooden archway marked with the words, "Ich bin die Verbannug." The Raichu gazed past the archway and the bridge beyond it which crossed over a murky river, staring towards the giant concrete-gray building which loomed ominously amidst the wilderness, a beast of a building that was as long as five city blocks placed side-by-side, and twice as high as Slick's old headquarters in Sootopolis.

On the far distant side of the immense building, Shanala could make out the outlines of a convoy of massive pullcarts hooked up to droves of snorting Rapidashes who pawed at the ground furiously. "What is this place?" whispered Thalia, trembling as she stared at the enigmatic building, watching as Rhyperiors emerged with bulging crates and loaded it onto the Rapidashes' carts. "Miss Altaria... this place scares me."

"This is a factory, Thalia," replied Altaria softly. Thick ashen smoke billowed from hundred-foot-high smokestacks across the vast roof, and Sparktail could hear the distant peals of hammers against anvils echoing from within the building. "At one end lies a mass forge; at the other lies a power plant. A behemoth of industrial power. Think about what power he holds now, with this factory to fuel his army."

Through a window, Shanala could see a massive, rumbling generator with spinning parts, row after row of cells where unmoving Rhyperiors, Infernapes, Torterras, and countless others that the Ninetales couldn't recognize lay on massive stone slabs. Her eyes widened in shock as electricity shot down from the massive generator's rotors, flying down through a network of wires in jets of light, flowing into each of the inert Pokemon bodies.

"The Exile's vengeance can never quell, not when he holds the power to stir life from the flesh of the dead," murmured the Herald as the Pokemon one-by-one began to rise from their beds before Shanala's stunned eyes. "This is no ordinary factory, my friends. This is a place where war is manufactured."

"A war factory," whispered Thalia. The leaves on her body shook as she stared towards the ominous building leering down at them, still belching its plumes of coal-black smoke. "I- but... this all looks like human constructions. I- I thought Giratina didn't like humans. But he's doing the same thing they all are!"

"Giratina did not create this- but this is the work of his lieutenants," said Altaria, closing her eyes. "The White Tyrant exposed the secrets of industrial power- of assembly lines, of slave labor, of mass production." A chill rippled across Sparktail's fur- he felt as if he was being watched. "This factory is the culmination of all of that. And the waste it produces only festers into more Grimers and more Gastlys, and more soldiers for Giratina's army."

Thalia stared at Altaria blankly, thoroughly lost. "We must go now," continued the Herald, bowing her head. "Though this desecration of nature is tragic indeed, this is only the tip of the iceberg. Come, climb onto my back, and let us fly!"

* * *

In the forests of Eterna, ten Rhydons stood before the monstrous silouette of Regigigas with blood on their claws. From the high branches lurked a pair of a violet eyes, watching the sinister ceremony unfolding below.

At the swish of a bronze staff, ten orange steel braces appeared before Regigigas. Without hesitation, the gargantuan took one of the braces, then lumbered over to a Rhydon. Grunting, the mighty king forced the brace onto the Rhydon's back, causing the horned warrior to growl in pain. Without mercy, Regigigas proceeded onto to the next Rhydon, took out another brace, and applied it likewise, continuing until each of them had the iron braces.

Every one of the Rhydons began to writhe in pain, howling, their arms flailing as light burst from the steel braces clamped upon their backs. For the slightest of moments, their resolve faltered, their blood-oaths all but forgotten; then they began to shine with unholy light, first one, then another and another.

Their arms grew bulky and massive like sledgehammers, their flesh thickening beneath their stony hides, their tails turned to stone wrecking bals. Orange steel plates that matched braces began to fold over their shoulders and around their abdomens, covering their ears and the spikes on the sides of their heads as the drill-horns on their snouts spun with frightening speed.

The figure in the canopy watched with a savage pleasure as he gazed upon the newly evolved Rhyperiors whose eyes gleamed violet, who shook the trees all around around him with their mighty roars, bound body-and-mind-and-soul to the Exile now and forever. These were the beasts who would crush the wretched, stagnant, so-called peace that mankind had forged, and erect a new order to take its place. These were the soldiers of the Exile- and may nothing be so foolish as to oppose them!

With the four Pokemon on her back, Altaria flew south, skimming over forest and field, river and crag. Thalia's stomach turned as she stared down towards the ruins of Sinnoh below, where wild Pokemon battered and clawed at each other in the fields with frightening ferocity, spilling each others' blood in meaningless feuds. She saw human houses and walls torn to pieces, their fragments scattered across the ground, leaving fire and filth and chaos in the fields, and she didn't understand any of it.

In the distance loomed wrecked buildings that Sparktail, Thalia, and Shanala all recognized from photographs taken early in the war, broadcast across the nation through human television. "We are approaching Jublife City," warned Altaria, beginning to descend as they approached the city. "We must move carefully, for they patrol these skies, and I am no match for them. Be warned that it shall be very unpleasant."

Shanala narrowed her eyes as they descended into the blanket of smog that hung over the destroyed metropolis like storm clouds. Elias and Thalia were the first to suffer from the smog, their leaves beginning to wither as they coughed and spluttered into the translucent haze. The air felt heavy in Sparktail's lungs as they swooped down between the desecrated office buildings, even heavier than he remembered from past human cities.

As the Herald flew on, the broken remnants of the city slowly came into focus. The city's TV broadcast station had a motheaten look to it with chunks missing from the walls here and there, its giant screen cracked and flickering. In the disarrayed streets stood row after row of shacks built crudely from fallen debris, overshadowed by desicated corpses of buildings.

At the center of the town square, where the city's fountain stood, brown streams of water flowed from the eye sockets of a badly-hewn skull-shaped sculpture. "Welcome to Jublife, city of the dead," whispered Altaria as they silently continued on. A chill ran down Sparktail's spine, but he said nothing, resting one paw on a softly whimpering Thalia's flank.

"Look, there," breathed Shanala, her eyes widening, prodding the others with her tails. "Down on the ground. I- I see humans!" Confused, their eyes watering, the others wiped their eyes and stared after the Ninetales' gaze. Far below on the ground, five teenagers huddled together in a narrow alley, warming their hands over a burning trash can.

"Don't look, for your own sakes," warned Altaria without slowing her flight.

Moments later, one of the girls began to shriek as dark mist began to float out from a nearby gutter, writhing clouds of violet haze that shook and cackled in midair. Glancing around frantically, the humans stared as a Misdrevous emerged from the dark fog- then another, and another, and another, and another.

As the five Misdrevoui flew at them, the panicking children all bolted down the alley- only to find their way blocked by a Dusclops standing squarely in their way. The trapped boys and girls huddled against each other in terror, staring as the cackling wraiths closed in on them.

"As bombs fell on Jublife City, electric lines gave life to the fumes that emerged from broken gas pipes," whispered the Herald as they continued on into the hazy distance. "Life took shape from the methane and the unmaintained sewage, and rose up to swallow the disarrayed city above."

* * *

Oreburgh came into view, and they slowed down. It was completely unrecognizable. Many of the human buildings were torn down, replaced by many shacks built out of rusted metal, or more commonly wood. The city's layout was completely different, except around the mine. A coffle of human slaves was walking into the mine, holding picks. Sparktail could see the glint of the chains which bound them together.

"Giratina saw the value of iron and steel. When Sinnoh was evacuated, he maintained the coal mines here and the iron mines on Iron Island. But recently, his army began to take humans captive to mine coal and iron for him."

They flew closer. Rotoms were lined up all along the humans on both sides, threatening to electrocute any who stepped out of line. Long chains linked together all of the humans' arms and legs. All of the humans were unique. There were both men and women; old and young; humans of every race and region. Some cried but dared not wipe their tears. Others were bruised and bleeding. But there were no children in this line of miners. The prisoners trudged onward through the town, and into the mine.

"At one point in time, Rhydons were paid to handle the mining," murmured Altaria. "But it was soon discovered that humans actually could harvest more products and more quickly. Now Rhydons only enter the mine to drill open new pathways. Needless to say, humans are not given excessive protection. There are no hard hats. Tools are only available in the mines."

One of the men was walking too slowly, holding back the others chained to him. A horde of Rotoms instantly swarmed all over him, releasing his chains and torturing him. Within seconds, the man had been electrocuted to death. "How can Giratina possibly want this?" cried Thalia, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Herald turned her head back to stare at the Leafeon. "Don't you understand, Thalia?" spoke Altaria softly. " All that the Exile desires, all that he knows, is revenge and battle. He has thousands of slaves at his disposal; he has put them to work in order to power his war machine. It matters little how many die of rockfalls, injuries, cave-ins, exhaustion, gas explosions, or any other danger, for there will always be another to take its place..."

* * *

"Insyte," whispered a voice, jolting Insyte in the shadows of the ancient crypt. The Umbreon leapt to his paws, springing up onto the hellish altar to face the sound of the speaker as Celebi materialized before him in a blaze of sparkling light. The Virtue looked gaunter than ever, his flesh worn, but his eyes still wide like crystal-clear pools.

"My friend, do you have an answer?" asked the forest guardian, his voice as innocent and fair as a young child's as he gazed upon the angry Umbreon who stood hissing and snarling upon the black slab. "Will you continue this path of misery and death? Or will you forgive yourself after all these years, transcend the pain, and heal your heart?"

"You want me to go back to them, to grovel at their paws," whispered the Umbreon furiously as the golden-caped shaman gazed intently upon him. "You don't know what you're asking for, what you're asking me to do...!"

"It is the honor of a true warrior, the warrior you always longed to become," replied Celebi softly, Insyte's heavy breaths seething with the anger he could no longer hold back. "Remember your dream of so long ago, that desire to be the bravest that you could be. You sought to be like that ancient warrior of old, Mythic the Tanuki, who saved the lands from the Invader Race."

"And what did those dreams accomplish?" breathed Insyte, his eyes scarlet and bitter as he stared up at Celebi. "NOTHING!" Aghast, the Virtue recoiled from the snarling Umbreon, whose restraint had all but shattered. "I could never become anything!" he screamed. "I asked for power, and I was offered softness instead! I never gained, never acccomplished, never became what I desired! This darkness IS ALL THAT I HAVE LEFT!"

As the Umbreon sank to the floor, breathing hard and furious, Celebi turned his wide watering eyes upon Insyte, his gaze filled with hurt and pain. "And so you wandered a shadowed path, wallowing in your own bitterness," said the Virtue coldly, his eyes becoming like chips of ice. His fury suddenly ebbing, Insyte froze as Celebi's words swept through him.

"You built around yourself a shell, isolating yourself from your friends, blinding yourself to them; and the only thing that kept the darkness open was Slick, and now that he is gone, you have sealed yourself into a living death. How can you stand to drive such daggers into the hearts of your friends, and into your own heart?"

"I will not return to them!" shouted Insyte, his eyes widening with mingled desperation and anger. The golden rings on his fur flashed as the misery became fury. "Lyther's ego is insurmountable, and it far outweighs any worth he may have! Is it honor to help such a worthless creature? You know truth better than any other; you know I despised Rush and Lyther both, all my life. Why should I stay? And the others! Thalia is but a foolish girl, and Sparktail-" He bared his teeth. "Sparktail has never repaid his debt to me."

The watering eyes narrowed. "Deep in your heart... you know they mean far more to you," hissed Celebi, whirling around, turning his back on the Umbreon. "Open your eyes, Insyte, and see the ones who care about you! Let your soul embrace the light that you have shut out for so long..." Before he faded, he looked back to Insyte one last time. "And if you cannot... Slick would be ashamed of you."

* * *

As they faded into the gray haze, a crestfallen Thalia thought she could still hear the sobs and screams of the humans as life was choked from them. To see humans hunted down like prey and murdered in cold blood was a shock. It seemed beyond reality, and yet it truly was happening before her.

"Why do you look so shocked, Thalia?" asked Altaria softly as they flew onward, glancing back to the Leafeon, who let out a small cry, startled. "Don't forget that Pokemon have lived like this in the wild for years."

Thalia looked down at her paws. "This just all feels too horrible to be real," she murmured, her cheeks going pink. Elias and Sparktail glanced to her. "I mean, I remember those first reports, way back when the war first broke out. But I guess it- it just didn't really hit home until I saw it for myself. It's like- like this is a completely different world!"

"Murderous and cruel as the Exile's war has been, many agree with Giratina's ideals, if not his methods," said the Herald darkly, the throb of her wings steady. Stunned, Sparktail and Thalia stared at her, while Shanala and Elias nodded grimly. "Humans have reigned over the world for over two thousand years without fail. There are those who feel mankind have held back Pokemon for too long."

Drawing close to Mt. Coronet, they were crossing over a field of dark shapes in a valley below. On the swirling gray breeze, Thalia could smell ashes, petroleum, and dust. "Now, all of you, hold tightly onto my back," cried the Herald as the wind rushed through their fur. Down below us lies Hearthome City, where the Exile's war of vengeance began- and where my masters wait!" With Thalia mortified, Sparktail silent, Shanala solemn, and Elias stern, Altaria gave a melodic cry and plunged down into the cloud of ashes.


	7. Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter 7: Ashes to Ashes**  
_"By holy prophecy formed of sages untold_  
_Or ancient legend spoken in times of old_  
_Together, Pokemon must unite as one_  
_Lest vengeance make the world undone"_

* * *

Swirls of ash filled the air as the five Pokemon beheld the horrific scorched ruins sprawled out before them. Where once a mighty city had stood, there were only hollowed-out shells of buildings, miles of charred wood, tarnished concrete and steel, broken glass, and ashes that filled the air, stinging their eyes and throats. Blinking, Sparktail glanced to Thalia as his friend began to cough and wheeze.

"Fire shall claim, fire shall tame; ashes from the demon's flame," whispered Shanala darkly as they padded down through the wreckage. The streets were strewn with charred debris, hills and valleys of charred wood amidst a scattered procession of fragmented, broken concrete walls.

"On that fateful day when the heart of Sinnoh burned, all the world was changed forever," murmured Altaria from overhead, her wings growing gray with accumulated ash. Shattered glass lay scattered in the debris under gaping square holes where windows had stood, and so they padded cautiously, eyes watching for lingering flames underground. "We mustn't stall. The Virtues are waiting for us."

After a few minutes of wandering through the debris, the five arrived at the cathedral. A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as he picked his way through the ashes, staring through lonely arched openings with shattered stained-glass windows. Charred pews lay buried underneath the collapsed ceiling, which lay piled on the sanctuary floor in chunks of marble, half-charred beams, metal slag, and ashes. As they stepped inside, Shanala thought she sensed a sorrowful presence.

Within the chapel, the stench was as terrible, if not worse, than the misery of Jublife City's streets. The odors of burnt flesh, hair, and bone clung to the desecrated building, tarnished as the day that it was destroyed. Altaria, Sparktail, Thalia, Elias, and Shanala exchanged aghast looks, and then approached the cracked altar at the far end of the center aisle.

As they approached, light shot down from the hole in the ceiling, and four Pokemon appeared on the altar in a blaze of light. Sparktail, Shanala, Thalia, and Elias all bowed low to the floor before the four divine prescences. A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as the Virtues settled down on the altar, and he wondered silently what he was doing here.

"Great Virtues, I have escorted these Pokemon across the tormented lands of Sinnoh to meet with you," called Altaria, rising up to meet her masters, her head dipped in a respectful bow. "I bring before you Thalia, Sparktail, Elias, and Shanala, four Pokemon who have seen the evils of the Exile's law, who long for a brighter world, and will follow you to bring about that light which they seek."

"Thank you, Altaria," said Mew softly, dipping her head. Shanala and Elias exchanged glances, but did not comment. "Two orphaned Pokemon, a Vulcanite fugitive, and a warrior from a long-dead order... Ah, but we shall have much need of bravery like yours, before the war has run its course!"

"It is fitting that we gather here, where the war first broke out," said Celebi, his eyes scanning the broken roof. "As the Exile's legend says... Fire and water and earth and sky, time and space and darkness nigh. At the ancient hero's mythic call, by light and life the shadows fall."

"I sense the key of time," declared Jirachi, his voice rich and mystic in Sparktail's quivering ears, raising his palms heavenward, his gleaming eyes sweeping over the three ashen-faced Pokemon before them. "I see the crystal shining bright, the facets that have endured the blowing sands of time, the unyielding light that shall never falter." He whirled around, setting his gaze upon Elias. "And I sense it from you!"

The last word hung in the air like the ringing of a bell, and all eyes turned to Elias- and the spherical crystal pendant on his neck. "Jirachi, your Honor, if you are referring to my pendant," began the Sceptile heavily, lifting it from his neck. "This was a precious stone given to me as a gift... left to me by my oldest friend."

Sparktail blinked- he thought he'd known Elias as well as any Pokemon could. But he'd never known where the Sceptile's pendant had come from. "Yes, brave Elias; that is what we seek," said Jirachi softly, his eyes wide like thunder. As the Virtue spoke, six shards of crystal- all of which were identical in shape to Elias' pendant- appeared in the air around him. "Come, and let us reunite that shard with its brothers..."

The pendant and the other shards began to pulsate with crystal-blue light as the Sceptile stepped up to the altar, spectral and flickering streaks of light. Holding his ground, Elias watched as the other shards floated towards his pendant, spinning and glowing in midair- then in the blink of an eye, they converged with a flash of light. At once, Sparktail, Thalia, and Shanala gasped as they stared upon the Adamant Orb resting in Elias's outstretched paw, its surfaces still mirror-smooth as the day when it was first cut.

"We were right to wait, my friends," purred Mew, her calm eyes shining cyan as the Adamant Orb floated out of the Sceptile's hand and up towards her. "At last, all of the shards have been recovered. Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin; this is the proof that we require. At last, we shall rewaken the Seven, and the Silver Conclave's gates shall stand free!"

"The Conclave? Is that all you can see?" demanded Jirachi, his golden eyes slanting with disbelief as he rose to meet Mew. "Have you forgotten the destructive power that the Titans hold? If we rally the Columns to our side, we shall only escalate this conflict Giratina has already slain several thousand innocents by abusing his power; the united Columns shall claim ten times that many if they lead the counterattack. Life and death are not playthings to be trifled with!"

"But if we do not act now, Jirachi, there shall be no counterattack against Giratina at all," argued Celebi, floating up towards the other two Virtues to join Mew's side, crossing his arms as he gazed at Jirachi. "We must take the Orb to Lugia as Mew suggests; he will be roused to war, and he shall summon the others to battle. We must counter power with power; we must beat the Exile at his own game in order to defeat him. Without the aid of the Seven, Jirachi, we cannot win this war!"

"You think like the fools who worshipped my tribe as gods, never suspecting that we were but common creatures from the southern lands," accused Shaymin, swooping up to join his peers. "Does this war belong to us? If we rally the Columns, this conflict shall become a war between champions with closed minds- and the wishes of the common Pokemon becomes irrelevant."

"The war shall not reach Indigo Plateau for several months, let alone any area beyond the Seven Regions," agreed Jirachi. "But if we involve Lugia and the others, this war shall become a battle between gods. One by one, titans across the world shall see this conflict and join it, until the entire planet becomes a massive battlefield. You risk plunging all the earth into eternal chaos!" Then the Virtue's voice sank to a whisper. "Just as Giratina desires."

There was a ringing silence in the air. Between the haphazard flight from Lyther's camp, and the Four Virtues' arguement, Sparktail was feeling confused, deeply uneasy, and thoroughly lost. "Honorable guardians, virtues four; my friends and I are in the dark with regards to your debate," interrupted Altaria. "If you would, good virtues, please come back to the ground and share with us your concerns, so that we might aid you in your endeavors."

Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, and Mew all turned to gaze at Altaria rather sternly, while Elias and Shanala intently watched the Virtues. "We... offer our apologies for any confusion that we may have caused," said Celebi finally as Altaria landed gently beside the four in a ruffle of cloudlike feathers. "Perhaps we should- as Altaria suggests- include you in our... 'endeavors'." Exchanging glances, the four settled down on the burnt ground to listen.

"Our tale begins twenty-four years ago, when war had not yet broken out, and this city still stood proud," said Mew. "There was a Pokemon born of my blood and my flesh, born of human hands and machines, one who knew only misery and cruelty." Her eyes closed. "He was fire and brimstone, life and death. He was the one named Mewtwo."

"Raised by human scientists as a lab animal, possessing only the most aggressive of Pokemon traits, Mewtwo grew to resent his masters," said Celebi gravely. "Without a conscience to restrain him, Mewtwo soon grew too powerful for the humans to control, and fled into the wilderness. When asked, the scientists could only say that the door to his heart had been closed."

Shanala glanced up at Celebi, alarmed. "A Pokemon who draws strength from inner darkness cannot hide from the devil's eyes," said Jirachi, gazing at the cracked altar. "Mewtwo's hatred of mankind and hunger for power quickly drew the attention of Giratina and his sadistic pleasures. And so, the Exile formed a cursed bargain with Mewtwo."

"With the promise of godhood, Mewtwo gathered the sacred bells which kept his master at bay, and destroyed them both, allowing Giratina to enter our world," said Shaymin, his eyes grim. "But even Mewtwo could not have predicted the bloodbath that would ensue. Free to roam our world, the Exile launched his savage war on humanity with Mewtwo at his side, a war to eliminate every last man, woman, and child from the face of the earth... and even Mewtwo could not hope to stop him now."

"What?" yelped Thalia, her leaves and fur bristling. "You mean- the rest of the world will become like this?" Her eyes swept the destroyed cathedral, surveyong the broken pillars and charred pews behind them. "Desolate... stripped of life... scorched earth..." She shook her head. "Why? This can't be happening...!"

Sparktail touched the Leafeon's flank as she drooped her head; the Raichu didn't know what to say to her. "Virtues, Your Graces- you have told us much of Mewtwo, but not enough of his master," said Elias, rising to one knee. "Is there nothing that we, my allies and myself, can do to stop Giratina?"

"That you have come here already proves much bravery within you," replied Jirachi, floating the Adamant Orb back to Elias. "In the religious doctrine of this land, there are three sacred artifacts. The Adamant Orb is one of these- it is the jewel of Dialga, King of Time. The second is the Lustrous Orb- the pearl of Palkia, Sovereign of Space. The third object is the Griseous Orb, the emblem of Giratina himself- and the key that unlocked his powers."

"When Giratina first escaped from the Distortion World, Dialga and Palkia attacked him," continued Shaymin, dipping his head. "Though the Exile slew Palkia, her Orb was already hidden. Shattering his orb and scattering it across time, Dialga took the Griseous Orb and fled far into the south to Sootopolis. The Exile launched one of the largest assaults in history upon the mountain-city, ultimately recovering his Orb."

He did not have to elaborate. Sparktail and Thalia stared down at the ground silently, remembering weeks of Slick under anxiety, of Rush's reports from council meetings that Slick attended- of that terrible night when Slick was killed defending the shrine at Mt. Pyre, and the three orbs of Hoenn were taken...

"The Adamant and Lustrous Orbs are the keys to time and space, and we cannot let the Exile claim them for himself," said Shaymin. "Regardless of what we attempt against Giratina, we must keep the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs out of Giratina's possession at all costs. You must take them far away from Sinnoh. We have long forsaken the right to carry the Orbs; we cannot wield such power without becoming as terrible as Giratina himself."

"As for transportation, Altaria the Herald shall accompany you," added Celebi. Blinking, Sparktail glanced to the Herald, who looked just as astonished as he felt. "Off the southern cape of Sinnoh lies the Wide Shot, a long-traversed flight route where time and space are compressed and the winds turn divine. It was through this passage that the Exile was able to invade Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and other lands throughout the world, so quickly."

"But with the stabilization of the war, the Exile resealed the Wide Shot, fearing that demoralized troops would defect by escaping through this tunnel," said Jirachi gravely. "In order to re-open the Wide Shot, you must possess the Lustrous Orb as well as the Adamant Orb. And you must watch over both Orbs." He then looked to the Herald. "Altaria, the Wide Shot shall allow you to travel from Sinnoh to Hoenn in less than two days."

"But where will we take the Orbs?" cried Thalia, glancing to each of the Virtues. "Won't Giratina come after us if we have these... Orbs? Isn't there... like... a safe place somewhere that we can put them?!"

Mew shook her head. "You must carry them wherever you go," said the Mystic of Hope gravely, her voice like crystal bells. "Far across the churning seas, there lies a hidden island known as the Silver Conclave, that has long faded from human memory. It is the ancestral home of the Silver Summoner Lugia, lord of dreams and spirits; and it is the only place truly safe from Giratina. But if we reveal the Conclave, it may well escalate the war tenfold- as Jirachi fears."

"No, Thalia- it shall be far safer with you." Her eyes then glittered as she looked to the other Virtues. "But should the Conclave expose itself- and you will know when it does... take the Orbs and present them to Lugia, for he is equal in might to the Exile, and will surely bring an end to him!"

Suddenly, there was a sound like a pair of metal shutters slamming shut, and a shadow fell over the sky. "Look out!" shouted Elias, his arms wrapping around Sparktail, Shanala, and Thalia, and yanking them back as glowing black nets fell from the ceiling to the altar, sending clouds of dust up into the air.

Coughing, Sparktail and the others got to their paws, brushing dust from their fur as the haze settled. A few feet away, Jirachi, Celebi, and Shaymin picked themselves up out of the ashes from where they had flung themselves down from the altar.

"Mew!" cried Altaria from overhead. Up on the altar, Mew lay trapped inside a spherical cage with violet-glowing bars. Before any of them could shout for her to stop, the Herald dove at the Virtue's cage, only to by flung to the ground by an invisible force on impact. "Let me try," called out Shanala, stepping up and opening her maw to breathe fire on the cages.

"Now, now!" cried a cold, unearthly voice that stopped the Ninetales dead in her tracks. "Let us not be so foolish, so as to... shall we say... burn away our hope?" The three uncaptured Virtues froze, their eyes scanning the paintings as empty laughter echoed across the cathedral. Backing away from the altar, the Pokemon all stared as a misshapen figure crawled out the altar's shadow, rising into the air before them.

Exchanging frantic glances, Sparktail, Thalia, Shanala, Elias, and the Herald all stared at the awful, jagged creature before them, shrouded in pitch-black. Cold gray vapors billowed from the creature's glowing red neck-stump, framing a single blue crystalline eye. "Darkrai," said Elias furiously, pointing his leaf-blade at the shadow-creature, his eyes narrowing. "You've been following us!?"

"Trapped like rats, ensnared by the strings of a god," hissed the Black Prince, floating up to the altar where Mew struggled helplessly. "So predictable, so cyclical; you think to unite the end with the beginning, to step out into the open when the peril is greatest. The darkness comes, and you cannot fight it; but still you press on... and the trap closes its jaws around you." Mew gave a small cry as the lieutenant lifted the cage with a cruel smile. "Aaah, yes! And what a catch I have tonight!"

He spun around with Mew's cage, his eyes locked upon Celebi, Jirachi, and Shaymin as they advanced upon the altar with furious eyes. "All of you, in the flesh! Did you think you could simply watch and sow your hideous light while the world burned? Ah, such foolish creatures you are, for all the divine roles you play! The Exile shall bleed your light away, little kitten..."

A chill ran down Sparktail's spine, but he couldn't dwell on Darkrai's words. Somewhere on the edge of his vision were moving shadows, dark shapes with doom echoing from their every step. Thalia drew a pair of slender leaf-blades from her back as the Raichu raised his tail like a sword; Shanala dropped back into a hunting crouch as Elias drew his leaf blade. "Darkrai! Don't move!" shouted Shaymin, his fur bristling.

Just then, the front doors flew open, revealing a pair of Gallades standing in the doorway, followed by a Rampardos, six Shieldons, four Croagunks, and three Rotoms. "Seize the Virtues, but kill the rest," hissed Darkrai as he rose up into the air, casting a shadow over the Pokemon below. Their eyes glowing white, the Gallades crossed their glowing bladelike arms from just outside as the others filed inside, and energy fields began to form a vast dome surrounding the entire chapel. They were trapped!

As Sparktail glanced back over his shoulder towards Darkrai, the Black Prince rose up into the air, still clutching Mew's cage in one hand. "No!" shouted Celebi as Darkrai and Mew flew out through the hole in the roof, through the shadow barrier, and out of sight. Followed by Jirachi and Shaymin, the forest sprite flew after the lieutenant, crashed headfirst into the barrier, and tumbled back down to earth. Letting out war cries, the soldiers charged at the group with fangs bared.

Scrambling up onto a toppled pew as the Bastidoon charged at him, Sparktail slashed down at a high-leaping Shieldon, his iron tail rebounding off the Pokemon's helmet. Whirling around, electricity flew from his cheeks and slashing tail at his charging foes as they battered at him relentlessly. Five pews down, Thalia cried out in pain as a swift punch from a Croagunk's fist connected struck her flank, sending her reeling back as she flung a razor leaf into his shoulder.

Dark energy jets chased the three remaining Virtues as they took to the air, pursued by Rotoms screeching like car tires against asphalt. Shadow balls crashed against the walls, just barely missing Celebi, Jirachi, and Shaymin as they shot psychic bolts back at their pursuers. The wet slashing sounds of Elias' leaf blade through flesh made Shanala's belly churn as she breathed fire upon a diving Sheldon, Altaria screaming in mid-flight as toxic shots burst all around her.

"Skyreee!"  
"Swaaaamp!"

Down from the sky, a Skarmory with a Swampert on her back dove down towards the chapel in a flash of metal wings. At the chapel doors, both Gallades glanced back over their shoulders as the steel bird came streaking straight through them like a bullet, hurtling them both to the ground. Almost instantaneously, the force field dissolved.

"Ferricia! Rush!" gasped Thalia as the duo shot forward into the chapel. Stunned, the others turned to stare as Rush sprang down from Ferricia's back with a roar, trembling the ground and causing debris to fall from the ceiling. At once, Sparktail dove out of the way of a falling stone plinth as crumbling timbers dropped to the ground, taking several Rotoms down with them.

"Let's go!" shouted Rush as he sprang into battle. Burly fists smashed into Shieldon helmets as leaf blades, electrified tails, fireballs, and psychic bolts flew across the broken chapel. Screeching, Ferricia tore into Croagunk flesh with her steel talons and razor wings. Their terror forgotten with the Swampert's arrival, the Pokemon battered down their foes one by one.

As the Bastidoon charged at Rush, the Swampert grabbed his foe by the helm, swinging the gargantuan beast around and hurling him up into the air, where Ferricia flew into the mighty beast's unprotected belly with another screeching cry, slamming the Bastidoon into the far wall with a sickening crunch. The body crashed to the ground, and then the chapel descended into silence.

Heart still pounding rapidly, his tail aching, Sparktail stumbled to his paws, staring at the heavily panting Swampert in the center aisle, who was joined shortly thereafter by Ferricia. Still recovering his breath, the Raichu glanced to Thalia as she crept out from under a wash basin with wide brown eyes. A few feet away, Elias wiped his leaf blade clean on his leg while Shanala gave Rush a stern, hard look.

"Rushing River and Ferricia Silversky," greeted Celebi as he, Jirachi, and Shaymin descended towards the duo, who both bowed their heads. "It is an honor to see that such admirable warriors are still alive. I... only wish that we had met on happier circumstances."

"Circumstances? I'd say we did pretty well," chuckled Rush, scanning the destroyed chapel. "We're all good and safe, eh?" A shadow crossed Jirachi's features, and Shaymin filled in Rush and Ferricia on the information that had been shared before the warriors' arrived. Slowly the smile vanished from the Swampert's face.

"We must go to save Mew," said Jirachi, looking to the other two Virtues- then to Sparktail, Thalia, Rush, Ferricia, Elias, and Shanala, his eyes settling on Altaria. "Dear Herald, I must ask you to accompany these Pokemon on their mission. You know what you must do! Find the Orb. Find the Wide Shot. Escape Sinnoh. We must stop Giratina!"

Then without further ado, the three Virtues fled off into the twilight storm overhead.


	8. Sorrowful Nightfall

**Chapter 8: Sorrowful Nightfall**

_An false demon born, soulless and hungry_  
_Casts the fog of despair, cold and dreary_  
_The light's power begins to diminish away_  
_Casting forth dead spirits unto a new day_

* * *

"So, you'll be leaving in the morning?" asked Lyther, frowning at Lute. All the Pokemon- Rush, Ferricia, Lute, Klesr, Elias, Shanala, Sparktail, Thalia, Lyther, Dantor, Trident, and Kyria- were gathered around the Lucarios' campfire tonight, sharing what little scant food the Lucarios found.

The longhorned Absol nodded grimly. "It's not doing me, or any of my followers, any good to just wait here forever," said Lute, looking to Klesr. "We're gonna keep looking for our friends. Whatever it takes."

Blinking, Sparktail glanced to Elias, but the warrior wasn't listening. "To think that my pendant could have been a piece of the Adamant Orb itself," whispered the Sceptile, staring down at his pendant. "He must have scattered the shards far and wide, across time itself..."

They were silent for a while, watching the fire burn. "Oh! By the way, Rush, how'd you guys find us?" asked Thalia, glancing to the Swampert. Shanala looked less than pleased with the new topic.

"Hoho! Well, that's a long story," rumbled Rushing River, his voice booming around the fire. Blinking, the others one-by-one looked up to the Swampert's powerful but kind features- he'd always been Slick's favorite and a natural leader. "Huh... okay, where to start."

"Why don't you start with the beginning," suggested Thalia with a wink. The Lucario brothers and the Swordians all snorted with laughter, while the Swampert rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"So after you three got captured, I ran outside to Ferricia and told her what happened," said the Swampert. "We searched that damn mouountain high and low for you people. Nothing. Then we fly outside, and Ferricia cries out. 'Rush, look! In the sea!' I look down, and I squint hard, and I see all these pink and brown things waay down in the brine. I tell her, 'Ferricia, you've got some damn good eyes there. Let's follow them!'"

"'Pink and brown things in the sea?'" echoed Trident, looking up from the cooking spit to listen to Rush's story; Sparktail linked and glanced to the elder Lucario, and was startled by the grave expression on his features. "And pray tell, what might those 'pink-and-brown things' be?"

"They were Gastrodon herds of the Exile," replied Ferricia in her stately voice, dipping her slender beak and spreading out her wings momentarily. "It is my opinion that they were deployed to Hoenn in order to gather captives and transport them to special holding facilities here in the Sinnoh region."

Holding facilities. Sparktail thought back to the cold darkness of Turnback Cave, the horrific stench, the fear of death, the haggard look on Thalia's face. Swallowing, he wiped his eyes as if to scrape away the memories. Shanala looked pensive for a moment; but she said nothing.

"That reminds me," said the Swampert, reaching for a black backpack on Ferricia's back. "We decided to search Slick's bag for food, but I guess it rained or something, because most of the stuff in here's soaked. Thalia, here's your Miracle Seed, if you want it." Her ears perking up as the Swampert tossed it to her, Thalia caught the seed with a 'Lea!'.

"Lyther, your pendant's here," said Ferricia, extracting a Mystic Water pendant with her beak and tossing it to the Lucario, who caught it and quickly placed the cord around his neck. The Skarmory then opened up a side pocket and extracted several Poke Balls. "I thought maybe we could all sleep in the Poke Balls, but I'm wary of touching technology that I don't understand."

Blinking, Sparktail rummaged through Slick's backpack himself, but found nothing useful or interesting aside from a Light Ball that he'd used as a Pikachu. He knew the crystal marble shouldn't have any effect on him now, but he quietly took it anyway.

"Anyway, we followed those damn things all the way to Sinnoh," continued Rush. "But then we got lost in this nasty windstorm, see." He glanced around the others "Frigging nightmare. You guys have no idea- well okay, Ferricia knows better than me, but you guys know what I mean. There's this massive wall of storms that completely surrounds Sinnoh's landmass. It's not like a normal storm, see; it's filled with shadows and screams of death. Giratina's well protected, it seems. Trying to get through that wall of storms is hell."

"We eventually breached the storm, and found the three of you at Hearthome City," said Ferricia, her voice dim. "But the storm had worn me down; and if Mewtwo had not left the battlefield, not one of us would have survived."

The rest of the group was silent again after that. Sparktail looked down at his paws, trying to ignore Thalia's questioning look. After Slick's death, he didn't want anyone worrying over him.

"So... where's Insyte?" asked Rush, looking around the fire. "I mean seriously. Where'd that mutt runn off to, anyway?" Lyther cringed and Sparktail sighed inwardly, which seemed to confuse the Swampert. As Thalia explained what happened Insyte, Sparktail got up and moved over to sit next to Trident, because he was growing tired of hearing about the Umbreon.

* * *

"I just don't get the world anymore, Sparktail," sighed Thalia as she and Sparktail settled down for the night. "I mean, well, doesn't everyone have a little good in them? Even the human criminals, the ones on TV. They know when to stop! Even they've got a line or two that they don't cross. But this-" She gestured wide with her paws, out to the ruined Sinnoh wilderness, her eyes wide as if pleading. "It's as if the world's just come to a stop..."

One of the tarp's flaps lifted, and Elias poked his head inside. Both of them froze. "My apologies if I was interrupting something," said the Sceptile, eyes gleaming. "I'd like to talk to Sparktail for a moment, please." After a moment, Sparktail got to his paws, and followed the Sceptile outside.

"Sparktail, you and I have known each other for a long time," began the Sceptile as they strolled down the barren field. "After thinking it over, I've decided to leave with Lute and Klesr tomorrow to hunt for their friends. That means tomorrow morning, I won't be here."

Sparktail followed the Sceptile's gaze towards the ominous peak of Mount Coronet in the near distance, a summit ringed by dark violet clouds, shadows blotting out the sun. The Exile was always watching them.

"But there's other concerns," continued Elias. "After Rushing River mentioned that dark wall of storms, I feel it's very important that you and everyone else gets as far away from here as possible."

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as the Sceptile stopped and turned to him, holding out his pendant. ""Times are changing faster than ever, and I know this is a lot to absorb," continued Elias gravely. "But no matter what, we've got to do the right thing, even if we don't really understand what we're doing."

The Raichu's jaw dropped as Elias then placed the Adamant Orb necklace on his own neck. "That's why I'm giving you the Adamant Orb, Sparktail," said the warrior, smiling grimly. "Over the next few days, you guys will be hunting for the Lustrous Orb. And because I won't be here to keep this Orb safe, I'm trusting you to watch it for me. Can I count on you, Sparktail?"

The Raichu stared down at the Adamant Orb, a pit of dread forming in his belly. He thought back to what he'd seen and learned today. How danger lurked around every corner. How they needed this crystal to open the Wide Shot, to escape from Sinnoh. How they had to get to the Silver Conclave, where the legendary Lugia waited.

Sparktail took a deep breath. Elias was waiting for a answer. "I'll keep it safe," promised the Raichu quietly. "And... I'll get it to Lugia."

The Sceptile broke into a smile. "That's the spirit," chuckled Elias, patting him on the shoulder and rising to his feet. "If all goes well, then, I'll see you at the Conclave. Have a good night's sleep, Sparktail."

The Raichu watched uneasily as his friend walked off, wondering if he had made the wrong choice. This wasn't just a request for an old friend, after all- it was everyone's last chance of escape. And all the while, the Exile's prescence loomed above them all.

* * *

"You know, our trainers never did give us fresh meat," noted Dantor as he lay in the barren dirt beside his two brothers around the fire. "I mean, Poffins and celery with ranch dip was truly delectable stuff, to be sure... but when the goshdern gym leader won't give you your favorite food-"

"Shush you, I'm still trying to figure out a few things," growled Trident, who sat cross-legged on Lyther's other side, gazing intently into the heart of the crackling fire which burned merrily between the three Lucarios. "It's very important stuff... the very nature of the Aura, for one thing."

"The elders always say it's a form of focus and knowledge," recited Lyther, thinking back to his old lessons of discipline with Riley and Slick, two years ago in the forests of Fortree as he trained. "The Aura is the flow of pure energy that composes-"

"-that composes the core of our being and our lives, and which can be channeled into any elemental energy, yes yes yes," interrupted Trident exasperatedly, cutting off his brother with a raised paw. "But where does that energy come from, and how does it do anything? If all elemental essences originate from the Aura, then what exactly is the Aura? Is the Aura related to the 'soul' that Psychic-types speak of, and is that its source? Also, why is Aura Sphere classified as Fighting-type? I'm pretty sure Fighting-type refers to martial arts. Not 'fighting' in general."

"Obviously they think the best way to fight is to beat the living crap out of their opponents," said Dantor a little too loudly, drawing Lyther and Trident's startled attention towards him as he took another swig from his bottle. "They're too blind and too stubborn to understand that just because Lucarios can use the Aura, it must be something special for the Fighting element."

Lyther remained silent as his two older brothers debated amongst themselves, his thoughts taking him back to his first glimpse of Kyria. He and his two brothers had hidden themselves in fear as they heard the Gardevoir's approaching footsteps. Tenatively, he felt out for the Gardevoir's aura, to feel for malice or kindness, but his senses were obscured by a powerful mental barrier.

The powers of a psychic, such as Kyria, were strongest when turned upon a martial artist such as Trident, and none of the brother had truly understood why. He had been powerless and helpless before the healer's powers, and it was truly a miracle that she had no love for the Exile. If the Aura and the soul were two separate forces, then how could the powers of the soul affect the Aura?

"Perhaps... ithe Aura is merely an echo of the soul," murmured Lyther, gazing up into the starry skies as he mentally turned over Trident's words. "Maybe the soul creates the Aura, shapes it, defines it... And something else creates the soul."

"Arceus," said Dantor with a yawn, setting down his beer bottle. "They say Arceus made everything."

"But if Arceus created everything," countered Trident. "Then what created Arceus?"

* * *

Golden lights and rippling grasses, dark tendrils of terror against the piercing eyes and the flashing paws... "Insyte," hissed a bloodcurdling voice, a wave of revulsion seeping deep into the Umbreon's veins as his eyes flickered open in the moonless night. "Awaken, fallen soul."

"Who's there?" shouted out Insyte in alarm as he leapt to his paws, quivering as his gaze frantically swept across his surroundings for some sign of the unknown speaker, staring in disbelief at the unknown landscape around him that had replaced the ancient mausoleum atop the Lost Tower. There was no earth and no sun that the Umbreon could see, the night sky a dark and bloody red above the lifeless gray lands beyond Insyte's vision.

"Face uss, Insyte," rasped the vile voice once more from behind the Umbreon, who whipped around to see a terrible creature shrouded in a tattered pitch-black cloak which rippled even in this windless wasteland. "Yess... gaze into your darkest nightmares!"

The Black Prince had a blood-red collar where its head and neck should have been, flickering with gentle pulsatings of light in mockery of a beating heart, a set of filthy black claws seamlessly adorning each of its terrible hands as its smoke-obscured eyes gazed upon Insyte. Trapped in the steel cage that the monster held lay Celebi's lim form, beaten and bruised.

"You are truly a fascinating creature," cackled Darkrai, a long scythe tightly clasped in his claws as he floated towards the recoiling Umbreon with the captive Celebi, his words taking on an alluring edge. "Ahh, yesss... come here, dear boy! You have no idea how long we have waited to capture this hapless creature... For thisss, you have our eternal thanks..."

The Umbreon stared at Celebi's limp form, then at Darkrai, the words slowly dawning on him. "Let Celebi go," growled Insyte, slinking back into a battle crouch. "I don't know why you're after me, or why you would target me- but Celebi has nothing to do with this! Let him go!"

"Ah, Insyte, Insyte!" crowed the Black Prince, vanishing and reappearing behind Insyte, clutching Celebi's cage like a wayward spirit's lantern. "Do you not understand what a service I have done for you? What a menace I have taken out of your life? I only ask that you return that favor..."

The fury reached a boiling point as he spun to stare at Darkrai. "You are a thousand times worse," snarled the Umbreon, beginning to paw at the ground, his fur rippling. "You serve Giratina! Giratina killed my master! You control the dungeons that incarcerated me, that confronted me with my enemy!"

He lunged at Darkrai, but the terrible Pokemon vanished and reappeared behind him once more.  
"Heh heh heh! Do not reject my offer so quickly," hissed the lieutenant, a tendril-hand curling about Insyte's leg like black smoke. "This creature, and all of the Four Virtues, would have you become like Lyther, would have you be his sacrificial lamb... The Exile will treasure you dearly..."

"Get away from him, Darkrai," thundered a voice vibrant with clashing forces from above Insyte's shoulder, a voice which sent alarmed chills of deja vu down the Umbreon's spine. His building rage seeming to dissapate in an instant, he glanced up towards the sound of the speaker's voice to see a much older Umbreon beside him, his eyes narrowed to sharpened angles as they affixed Darkrai with a glare. "Get out of here, and don't come back!"

"The darkness isn't yours alone to wield, Lunus," spat Darkrai, the smoke billowing from his neck thickening as the Horsemen rose up into the air, retreating from the two Umbreons. "You shall regret your intervention sorely!" With that, he whirled around and vanished into the monochrome landscape with Celebi.

"All things will die some day," whispered Lunus, gazing at the dissapating streaks of energy where Darkrai had vanished, unperturbed by Insyte's thunderstruck stare as he swiveled around to face the other Umbreon. "But... even Darkrai can control the darkness better than you, Insyte. How could you let the Black Prince take Celebi?"

Insyte blinked in confusion, and then a surge of hot rage welled up in his soul as he took in the elder Umbreon's words. "I can control the darkness as well as I want," he snarled, crouching low to the ground and slinking a few feet back from Lunus, his fur bristling as he shot a rapid dark pulse at the other Umbreon.

"You cannot even control your temper," commented Lunus calmly with a twitch of his tail, his golden rings flashing bright as he spun around in a circle to send Insyte's attack rebounding upon him, sending the younger Umbreon skidding back several feet. Spitting furiously, Insyte lunged at Lunus' neck with bared teeth, only for the other Umbreon to swiftly dart under him and leap onto Insyte's back as the younger Umbreon landed, forcing the breath from his lungs as his legs buckled to the gorund.

"You have no stealth, no elegance, no understanding," concluded the elder Umbreon, with the same infuriating tones of calm as he climbed off of Insyte, who glared at his opponent as he slowly rose to his paws. "You should never have become an Umbreon. It was not in your blood."

"Well, there isn't a whole lot I can do about that, is there," hissed Insyte angrily as he stared into Lunus' eyes, hating his calm and collected expression, the way the other Umbreon saw him as a brash youth, how quickly he had been defeated. "Besides! Why didn't you try to save Celebi?!"

"Because Celebi resonates with you, Insyte, and not with me." Whirling around, Lunus gazed back at Insyte coldly. "Don't you understand, boy? If you had just stood by your friends, Celebi would not be in danger like this. If you did not blind yourself, if you remained true, I would not have needed to intervene..." He broke off, scanned the area, then began to pad off. "It is not safe to speak here... Come find me at the Silver Conclave in a week's time, if you are still alive."

* * *

Two figures stood before him in magnificent flowing robes, one in white and indigo, the other in silver and sky-blue. They had washed him and bathed him, and his name was on the lips of the worshipping masses far below the balcony. His wrists were weighed down by heavy golden bracelets and his head tipped with three crowns, his shoulders forced low with a heavy cape of violet and gold.

Masses of jewels and gold were heaped at his paws, but the light reflecting off of the stack of wealth was too bright. He was their god, but he did not want to be. He cried out, he gasped, he sobbed; yet the masses only worshipped him harded, groveled lower. And all the while, the two figures in white and blue smiled.

A voice called out to him from behind, and the figures shouted, for behind him there was only darkness and death and all the innocent people who had been taken by the hell. At their forefront was a fallen man with a navy-and-tan jacket, one hand pressed to a gash upon his chest.

The eyes were empty white, and the mouth was trapped forever in an eternal whisper; but the dead man's hand was outstretched, an accusing finger pointing at him. But most haunting of all were the words on his deceased trainer's lips, unspoken and heartrendingly pleading. "Why? I thought I trusted you. Why? Why did you kill me, Sparktail?"

* * *

Careful so as not to wake Rush or Ferricia, the Ninetales slipped out from the shadows, her eyes dark and her paws heavy. Pale moonlight washed over her pelt as she stepped down towards the trees, one leg still throbbing. All was silent in the hours of night.

In the center of the barren field was a shadow, her shoulders hunched over with grief, trembling with sobs in the pensive moonlight. "Oh, my dear Cumulus," whispered Altaria the Herald softly, tears running down her face. "Why, Rayquaza? Why did you do it?"

"Altaria?" called Shanala. At the sound of the Ninetales' voice, Altaria's eyes widened in alarm, and she tried to dry her tears with a puffy cloud-wing. "Are you all right?"

"O-oh! Shanala!" gasped the Herald as she turned around to face the slowly approaching fox, forcing a smile. "I- I didn't realize that you were still awake. Is there something I can help you with?"

The Ninetales studied Altaria, pensive and curious. "I heard you crying, and I came out to investigate," said Shanala as she sat down in the dirt beside the Herald, her voice monotonous but calm. "We have heard many dark tales today... but never thought to ask you for yours."

The Herald's features became pained. "My story?" whispered the Herald, false joy sliding away like raindrops on glass. She took a deep breath, a tear squeezing from her closing eyes. "My story... is like all of your stories..."

"Once, I flew through the sky with ease. In those days, I served Rayquaza, the lord of Hoenn; was the messenger, the in-between, the mediator. I was free-spirited then. I was a link between the secluded ones of the heavens and the the mortals of the world below. I was the Herald, and none could match my authority."

Shanala stared at the ground, drinking in the Herald's tale. "I thought I was invincible," said Altaria sadly. "When I fell in love with Cumulus, I was warned not to become attached to others, but I did not listen. I believed that nothing wrong could everhappen to me." She closed her eyes. "I was wrong..."

* * *

The Herald and her mate Cumulus watched the chaos in Hoenn unfold from above the clouds as Giratina led its forces into Sootopolis. All around them were hundreds of Secludeded ones. All of them saw the clash of the wild Pokemon, Manectrics against Luxrays, Scythers against Kricketunes, Charizards against Infernapes, the swarming Dusclopses, the Rhydons and Ryperiors who crushed humans beneath their feet.

They saw the great chaos within the mountain as Moltres, Zapdos, and Artticuno descended through the great crater into the city below. The clouds around them darkened into thunderheads. They heard the cries of the ruthelessly slaughtered, the murdered innocents. And yet for all of their combined strength and power, the Herald knew that none of them could hope to stand against Giratina's armies.

Cumulus saw smoke rising off in the distance from the peak of Mount Pyre. Giratina flew out of Sootopolis, its powers awakened. The Pokemon of the sky continued to stare in horror as the Exile descended upon the sacred mountain, spilling blood down its slopes. And then, all of them felt a great wave of pure dread, followed by crushing anguish.

Behind them, above the clouds, there was a mighty roar. Every single bird and dragon of the Secluded turned towards the direction of the roar to see Rayquaza, master of the skies, in all his emerald green glory. He opened his blood-red mouth, and released a massive barrage of dragonbreath attacks.

The Herald barely had time to register the massive flares of energy hurtling towards her when Cumulus- sweet, kind, Cumulus- pushed her out of the way, and was struck by the dragonbreath attacks in her stead. "NO! Cumulus!" shrieked the Herald as her mate sank beneath the clouds.

Rayquaza flew over her, spewing fire and death. The hundreds of Secluded Ones scattered quickly, but few could move swiftly enough to outspeed Rayquaza, if any. Swellows and Pidgeots were engulfed by Rayquaza's wrath. The bodies of countless Dragonites and Flygons and Salamences sank beneath the clouds and into the oceans. Blow after blow, the snarling Rayquaza cast the corpses of his loyal subjects into the sea.

As the few survivors flew off, Rayquaza turned his attention to Altaria once more. He opened his mouth, and frost crystals began to form around his jaws. Horrified, the Herald stared up at the mad dragon-lord descending upon her, her wings flailing in terror. "No... my king... please! Stop...!"

Out from the clouds below flew Cumulus, his body wounded and burnt, but his eyes clear and hard "Run, Herald!" shouted Cumulus, glancing back to his mate as he flew at Rayquaza's midsection. "You've got to get out of here... and live!"

* * *

"I obeyed Cumulus, and flew off. But as I fled, I looked back to see if Cumulus was following me close behind..." Altaria closed her eyes, her heart heavy from that terrible night. "And I saw my mate for the very last time, as Rayquaza engulfed him

"So many deaths in a single night," said Shanala, staring down at her paws as the Herald wept. "So many lives wiped out; their stories untold..." She closed her eyes. "Altaria... I'm truly sorry to hear about Cumulus."

The Herald nodded slowly, drying her tears on her wings. "It isn't always... so painful," said the Altaria shakily "So many times, I wished that I could have died instead of him. So many times... I just wanted to die. So that I could see him again..."

At once, Shanala glanced up to Altaria, alarmed. "But... you're still here," said the Ninetales, staring at the Herald. "Then... you must have found something. Something that made life meaningful again..."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," said Altaria, smiling faintly. "One night, Celebi sought me out, asking for my help. He brought me before the other Virtues, and they told me how Giratina had caused Rayquaza's madness. They told me that Cumulus had given me a gift by saving me. That he died to protect me. And that I should use that gift wisely. And so, I promised to help them, in return for their protection."

The Ninetales dipped her head. "I... I should go," said Shanala, rising to her paws, glancing around the darkened camp. "The others will notice if I do not sleep near them..." She patted Altaria with a tail. "If you are feeling better... then good night, Altaria."

The Herald's eyes fell. "One last thing," said Altaria softly. "Shanala... my mission was to watch over the Pokemon trained by a Elite of Hoenn. When I saw you, I had the sense that you might be like the others. That you might have been trained by the same human. Slick Silversky. Is that right?"

The Ninetales paused in her step, glanced back to Altaria. "Yes, Herald," said Shanala softly. "I too was once Slick's."


	9. Pearls in Mire

**Chapter 9:Pearls in Mire**

_White Tyrant of cruel oppression_  
_Red Dragon of warring destruction_  
_Grim Reaper of coldest claiming heart_  
_Genetic Fiend of darkest twisted art_

* * *

The Raichu rubbed his face as early morning sunlight filtered into the sleeping bag. Thankfully, Thalia was an early riser; she always did have a fascination with sunrises and sunsets. Otherwise, she would have noticed the slightest discomfort- and he didn't want to trouble her.

Slinging his leather satchel onto one shoulder, the Raichu emerged from the makeshift tent, blinking several times in the morning sunlight. The others were already gathered by the campfire, watching Dantor barbecuing several tender Bidoofs on a spit. "Yikes, this place sure cleared out really fast," commented Thalia with some measure of peaceful cheer as the Raichu joined them. "Morning, Sparktail! How'd you sleep?"

"I- slept fine," lied the Raichu as he sat down, avoiding Thalia's gaze. The morning breeze ruffled his fur as he absentmindedly flicked his tail at the coarse dirt. By the fire, Rush heartily broke into a war-story.

Too many thoughts were swirling around in his head, and he needed to straighten them out. He'd seen the Four Virtues twice now in less than two weeks, once in Sootopolis and once in Hearthome.

That was right- that first time, they'd said something about Slick being special, which now made them special for some reason. This time, there had been no comment about that at all. But the Herald had known that Lyther- and therefore all of Slick's former Pokemon- were hiding here. Why were the Virtues so interested in them?

"Breakfast's ready," announced Trident afer some time- both Sparktail and Thalia blinked and glanced up to the Lucario, startled. "The others blinked and looked watched as the elder Lucario lifted the spit from the stands, and carefully pulled of the well-seasoned bidoof meats one-by-one. Sparktail and Thalia, you guys share one," said the warrior as he passed them out. One for Dantor and Trident, one for Altaria and Ferricia, and one for Rush and Shanala."

The others gave murmurs of thanks, and then eagerly dug into the seasoned meat. "So... I understand that this 'Wide Shot" that we seek must be opened by the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb together," said Trident wiith a grim smile. "Lyther, Dantor, and I have channeled the Aura as one. In the flames of our campfire, we have seen the Lustrous Orb shining in the Great Marshes. Shanala, Rush, Altaria, Ferricia, Sparktail, and Thalia; the six of you should travel to the Great Marshes with all haste."

Sparktail, Thalia, and Altaria exchanged glances. "What about you guys?" asked Thalia after a moment, echoing Sparktail's thoughts, her tail brushing against the Raichu's shoulder gently. "I mean- well- if we're all trapped in Sinnoh because of the storms, then we're all in this together... right? We've all got to get away from here. And maybe we'll find the orb faster with you guys!"

"Brave as Ferricia and Altaria may be, I hardly think that it will do much good to expend their energy on carrying the three of us," said the old warrior, looking to Lyther and Dantor- a shadow crossed the former Lucario's features as his brother spoke. "Lyther, perhaps. But Dantor and I have no intention of leaving... Go, find the Orb- and come back for Lyther. May Arceus watch over you!"

* * *

Three hours later, Sparktail and Thalia clung to Altaria's back as they descended towards the half-sunken ruins of Pastoria City, buildings and docks rotting in the soaked peat terrain. Beside Altaria, Ferricia carried Shanala and Rush down towards the war-torn swamps, the odor of rotting flesh in the air, growing stronger as they approached the slurried ground.

They soared over the Great Marsh's Safari Zone gate and landed on an old trolley platform- one of the few dry places in the eerie wasteland that Sparktail could see, amidst strewn cattails and rotting stumps. As she and Ferricia settled down on the concrete, Altaria hugged her wings close, clearly unwilling to defile her pristine feathers. "Well, my friends," began the Herald, eyeing the watery filth with dismay. "Why don't you go find the Lustrous Orb, while I... um..."

"Oooh, somebody doesn't want to get their wings muddy," teased Thalia lightly as she landed with a pounce beside Sparktail, her voice accented with a faint 'mrew'. The Leafeon shielded her mouth with a paw to muffle a giggle that Rush quickly silenced with a sharp look; Sparktail felt a hot spark of irritation towards the Swampert crackling inside him, but he quickly suppressed it.

"Okay, guys, how about this," said Rush, crossing his arms and eyeing his teammates with an authoritative air. "Shanala and Thalia, you'll hang back with Altaria, where you'll all be safe." He then at Ferricia and Sparktail. "You two will come with me. With Ferricia's eyesight and Sparktail as a lantern, we should find this Orb easily-"

"Hey!" protested Thalia indignantly, her leaves rippling. "Why am I staying back here while you guys wander off? I can take care of myself, you know. I bet I'd help find this Orb faster than anyone. Or are you just telling me to stay back because I'm a girl?"

"Thalia's right, we're not pretty pampered princesses," said Shanala darkly. She got to her paws and glared at the Swampert too, tails rippling in the wind behind her. "I was a soldier of the Vulcanites, and I still am. And don't forget that I was once one of Slick's elite Pokemon."

Sparktail glanced to Thalia, meeting her eyes- and he felt a strange, electrical feeling, not pity, not envy, something in between. "Are you sure?" asked Rush, frowning at Shanala, then around to the others. "Bah, fine. Just remember this isn't a damn game. But hell, at least two of us should stay back here with Altaria, just in case something attacks-"

"Rush, you and I ought to stay back," interrupted Ferricia, her voice clear and resolute, sending the others into silence. "We are the largest members of our party by far, and we would most likely slow down the scavenger party. The two of us should be Altaria's guards."

"Thank you," murmured Altaria as Rush reluctantly agreed, joining Ferricia beside the Herald. Exchanging glances, Shanala, Thalia, and Sparktail looked back to the three, then padded off into the muddy wilderness. "I really appreciate this. Go find that thing!"

* * *

"Hey, Shan and Spark, race ya," called Thalia after they had gone a distance from the others, smiling sweetly back over her shoulder to make the Raichu's heart jump. "Ready... get set... go!" The Raichu had barely glanced up when Shanala and Thalia had dashed off into the Marshes, leaving him behind. Which way did they go?

The Raichu trotted through the swamp, blinking in the foggy air as his eyes scanned his obscured surroundings for some sign of the Lustrous Orb. The Pastoria marshes gave him an eerie feeling, in the mud beneath his feet and the fog around him and the decaying remains of broken trees. The air was damp with rolling fog that obscured his vision, the ground as saturated as a soaked sponge, squishing beneath his paws.

He froze as he felt something brush past his shoulder. Stopping dead in his tracks, Sparktail noticed dozens of glittering gemstones hovering in the air all around him. What were they? Faeries? He noticed two of the gemstones were very close together. Now that he noticed it, all the gemstones came in pairs, like a Pikachu's cheeks... or eyes.

Just then, something changed in the air, and Sableyes appeared all around him in a circle. Swearing, the Raichu readied his tail like a sword, surrounded by the little devils' leers. "Little mouse? Little mouse? What might you seek here?" rasped the largest Sableye, pointing a hairy purple claw at the trembling Raichu. "Attaaack!"

At once, three Sableye sprang at the Raichu, who squeaked and dropped low to the ground, splattering his fur with watery mud as he rolled out of the way. Everywhere around him was howling shouts and vicious claws. His cheeks and eyes flashed as he desperately lashed out with badly weakend lightning bolts that sputtered and died, his heart pounding in fear.

He ducked a flurry of swipes, then tail-slashed at the Sableye's legs to drag it down into the mud. Beastial claws raked at his muddy belly as he stumbled and slipped through the foul swampland, his foes gleefully lunging from every imaginable hiding place around him- from rocks and stumps and shallow ponds. He slashed at them with his tail as he ran, hacking at their scales desperately but doing no permanent damage. "Help! Help! Help!" yelled Sparktail as the Sableyes chased him across the marshes.

As they reached a dry stretch of land, the Sableye bearing down on Sparktail was suddenly thrown several feet back as a leaf blade embedded itself across its purple torso. "Leaa!" cried Thalia as she bounded out from the shadows and landed beside the Raichu, her leafy ears flattened back and her pelt splattered with mud. "Here, Spark! I'll clean you up." She quickly wiped mud from Sparktail's face, paws, and tail with her own tail- allowing him to focus thunderbolts- before springing at another Sableye.

Nodding in thanks, the Raichu swiftly struck out with lightning bolts at his foes, catching demons in mid-lunge- vibrating before electric force flung them aside. Dropping to one knee to dodge a foe's claws, he spun around with a wide tail slash, flashing blue sparks crackling up and down the length of his tail. The Sableyes were surrounding them in a circle now, forcing Thalia and Sparktail back-to-back. Vines emerged from the back of her neck and wrapped around her legs to secure her paws to the leaf blades on her wrist sprouts; he held his tail with his eyes in both paws.

"Ssstop!" said the Sableye leader suddenly, holding up a paw to halt his underlings. Sparktail's heart skipped a beat as he met the shaggy-furred demon's glittering gemstone eyes, feeling the beating of Thalia's heart as her flank rested against his back. "The Raichu's scent... it is not like the others. Claws away!"

At once, the other Sableye chittered and lowered their claws, exchanging excited glances. Sparktail exchanged glances with Thalia, confused. "My apologies," said the lead Sableye, bowing slightly. "I am Shad, and these are my tribesmen. I was a packmate of the great warrior, Lute."

Friends. Claws. Lute. Sparktail stared blankly at the Sableye, his heart pounding with anxiety as he slowly lowered his tail. "I'm Thalia, and this is Sparktail," said Thalia uncertainly, her heart still pounding as she retracted her vines. "You guys know Lute? What's going on here? Are you our friends, or our enemies?"

The Sableyes all glanced at each other and began to laugh. "Surely you realize that these are dark times, Leafeon," said Shad, padding towards them. "I have been hunted because I call myself Swordian, one who has trained under the warrior Lute, who swore emnity againt Giratina. We have been hunted to the ends of the earth by a dark beast, our number scattered and gone." Thalia shivered as she stared into the glitering, gemlike eyes. "And with the bones of the Sovereign scattered here, we know that not even gods can stand against the Exile."

"Bones?" echoed Sparktail from behind Thalia, staring at the Sableyes, confused. He didn't know who Roathaus was, but it didn't matter for now. "So... you're one of the Pokemon that- that Lute's looking for." Shad turned and spat into an algae-filled puddle, the others moving to join his side. "Who is the Sovereign, and why are his bones scattered here?"

The Sableye did not look back at him. "The Exile is the worst kind of murderer," said Shad softly. "He has sown emnity among the Pokemon of the wild, between the Sableye clans; he has slain his own sister, the Sovereign of Space, and cast her lustrous heart into this mire. " There was something chilling about the way Shad uttered the word 'murderer'. "But breathe the air, friends of Lute, and know our scent from the scent of the Exile's servants. For when a soul decays, so too does the body."

Lustrous heart... the sovereign of space... the Lustrous Orb! "Could it really be that easy?" muttered the Raichu as he and the Leafeon stared towards the rotting mound up ahead, not daring to hope. He could feel Thalia's pulse rising again- it excited his own heart for reasons he couldn't fully grasp- but no matter. The Lustrous Orb was just up ahead!

Meanwhile, at the top of that same hill, Shanala stood before a wooden Croagunk statue half-buried in the mud her tails rippling in the wind. She too had learned special training from Slick- extrasensory perception, a useful skill that had made her an indispensible part of Vulcanite war patrols. Ignoring the cold gloom around her, the kitsune fox closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. She took a slow, deep breath to still herself, inhaling the semi-putrid air before slowly exhaling. In, and out, and in, and out- and bit by bit, all the secrets of the world gradually came into focus.

Beneath the wooden statue, sunken in the bottom of a shallow marshy pool, lay the Lustrous Orb. Allowing the slightest of smiles to curl her mouth, Shanala opened her eyes and padded towards the wooden statue to dig up the crystal that they sought. Then, noticing motion nearby, she quickly dropped into a hunting crouch, frowning. But there was more motion now, more moving shapes around her; and with a jolt Shanala noticed the glint of eyes from every direction. She was surrounded, and any sudden motion would draw the ambushers out like flies to honey.

Gritting her teeth, the Ninetales broke into a dash, lunging forward at the wooden Croagunk statue and the toxic fumes it reeked. At once, a gang of real Croagunks and a fearsome Toxicroak sprang out from nearby mud-sluices with intimidating roars, surrounding her on all sides. The Ninetales feigned terror then, letting out a fearful cry even as she slipped back into the slush-puddle surrounding the wooden statue, her hind paws burrowing back into the soft mud for the Lustrous Orb.

"Gheh heh heh!" cackled the Toxicroak- clearly the leader of the pack, thought Shanala. She tried to maintain a 'helpless' facade as the hideous bullfrog marched over to her with a foul smile plastered on his features. "Why, now, aren't you a pwetty widdle thing, lassie?" he croaked, reaching a red-barbed webbed hand towards the Ninetales, licking his lips suggestively. "Ohoho... such a helpless gal to be wand'ring these parts. What say we take 'er with us, boys?"

Still maintaining a fearful, helpless look on her features, Shanala's right hind paw wormed its way down into the soft bog as the Toxicroak gazed upon her hungrily- there, she could feel the Lustrous Orb at last! All she had to do was distract this gang and they could all get out of here.

Except that the Toxicroak- whose leers sent a chill down her spine- had caught the fox by the chin, his slimy fingers grasping the underside of her muzzle and feeling her throat. "Now now, don't cry," guffawed the leader as Shanala tried to tug her mouth free, to no avail. Her eyes caught the faintest flicker of invisible motion in the swamp, slinking up behind the Toxicroak and his gang unnoticed. "We'll take you home wiff us, and then we'll aaall have a good time, mmm?"

"Get away from her!" snarled Insyte as he sprang out from the shadows at the Toxicroak, his eyes burning with spiteful rage, his haggard pelt bristling. The leader froze, let go of Shanala, whirled around to face the lunging Umbreon- then Insyte's fury was upon him, a mass of thrashing claws and fangs and shadows. The Croagunks gaped and glanced around to each other panickedly, then rushed over to pull the spitting, screaming Insyte off their leader; now he was helpless, but his eyes still burned as he struck out at the others.

Cattails parted as Thalia, Sparktail, and the Sableyes arrived at the top of the hill. A jolt of panic gripped Sparktail as he heard the telltale snarls of an Umbreon- "Insyte," he breathed, clutching his tail in one paw like a sword as they rushed at the Croagunks. "Does Insyte still hate me?" wondered the Raichu numbly as he struck a Croagunk at the knees. A few swift strikes with clenched paws took down another foer, his heart racing between anxiety and adrenaline. But he could not best Insyte's ferocious attacks, those snarling lunges with jagged teeth, mud flying into the foul rotting air.

Within minutes, Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, Shad, and the other Sableyes had driven off the Croagunks, and the Toxicroak lay sprawled out in the mud before them, beaten. "Fah! I'll gut you and all yore brothers, Shad!" rasped the frog-beast, shaking a fist at the Sableye leader as he rolled over and crawled off from the group. For a moment, Sparktail and the others stared blankly at each other, panting hard and all coated with watery swamp-mud, all feeling thoroughly at a loss for words.

"We must go," hissed Shad finally, his eyes glinting as he looked to his fellow Sableye with a beckoning claw, then surveyed his surroundings. "Sparktail, Thalia- mysterious Umbreon- take care in your travels. May we meet again!" Bowing his head towards each of them respectfully, the Sableye and his followers dashed off into the marshes- and the awkward silence quickly returned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Insyte finally, his voice slurred and fatigued. Shanala's head emerged from the bog, vigorously shaking water and mud from her head like a dog. Startled out of his thoughts, Sparktail followed his friend's gaze to Insyte- who quickly turned his head away from them both, hiding all but the bare edges of his eyes. Was there more to Insyte than met the eye?

"What're you doing here?" asked the Leafeon slowly, blinking, her voice cool but not cold. Sparktail felt a rush of red sparks stinging somewhere within him as Thalia stepped towards the Umbreon with those soft brown eyes, but he looked away and tried to push those thoughts back down. "I- how'd you find us?"

"Wait, Thalia- don't hurt Insyte," called Shanala as she pulled herself out of the mire- the Umbreon turned his gaze away from her too. "He saved my life!" Startled, the three of them glanced to the Ninetales, her fur dripping with goopy mud as she deposited a fist-sized blob of mud at Thalia's paws. "The Lustrous Orb's in there somewhere. I don't know what you're doing here, Insyte, but... I am sure you have you your reasons." Sparktail glanced down, feeling slightly envious of the way Shanala defended Insyte- but he tried to push that thought aside.

A few vines snaked out from behind Thalia's head, picking up the mud-dripping Orb in an attempt to wipe the grime off the sphere with her leaves. "I'm here because I shou... because I chose to be here," rasped the Umbreon after a moment, still not looking at the others. "Because... well..." Sounding half-dazed to Sparktail's ears, the Umbreon turned around towards Thalia, Sparktail, and Shanala, keeping his gaze low but his shoulders high.

"I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have run away," He clenched his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut, as if forcing the words out. "Because... you're- you're my friends." And with that, the Umbreon looked up at them. The Umbreon had been crying silently all this time- his black cheek fur damp with tears, the flesh swollen.

"I... I'm not sure what to say," murmured Thalia in that gentle, comforting tone that Sparktail knew so well, handing a mostly-clean Lustrous Orb to the Raichu. Sparktail clenched his teeth as Thalia approached Insyte and nuzzled the Umbreon's shoulder. "But we have to stick together, y'know? Buddies."

The Umbreon nodded, as Sparktail knew should happen, but he couldn't help eyeing them uneasily. As the Raichu held the Lustrous Orb tight, Thalia padded over to his side with a tiny wink and a small smile on the corner of her mouth; but when he did not return the smile, she frowned at him, a bit confused. "I- um- perhaps we should head back," suggested the Raichu, his heart in his throat as he glanced away from the Leafeon, then quickly looked away.

"Rush and Ferricia will be... glad to see you," said Shanala, her eyes darting up towards Insyte, then quickly flicking away. Thalia continued to look at Sparktail with concerned eyes that only pained the Raichu when he met them. "So... shall we?"

They nodded, and the four of them set off through the swamp towards Altaria, Rush, and Ferricia. He still didn't understand what was going on- but he could almost feel the gazes of his teammates, Thalia's worry and Insyte's sorrowful spite, burning into his back.

"Insyte?" uttered Rush, his eyes widening as the four Pokemon approached the transit platform where the Swampert waited with Altaria and Ferricia. "Well, now... I don't believe it. Welcome back, my friend!" The Umbreon glanced up to the Swampert- whose arms were outstretched as if to hug Insyte- then nodded silently, and continued past him. "So, guys... I suppose that means we're out of here!"

"We sure can," replied Thalia cheerfully, grinning to the Swampert. "Sparktail's got it." The Leafeon shot Sparktail one last look as they all climbed up onto Altaria's and Ferricia's backs. "Can't believe we're almost free, guys... first Lyther's camp... then we see the Wide Shot...!"


	10. The Wide Shot

**Chapter 10: The Wide Shot**  
From his perch the Silver Summoner sees  
The world burning from the Exile's disease  
The spirit of dreams gives his ancient call  
And all the world flocks to his sacred hall

* * *

Kyogre swam through the oceans, its domain. His thoughts were incoherent, confused, and obstructed; his mind clouded by a mysterious haze. Somewhere within his soul, something seemed to cry out to him, a sense of emptiness within him that was filled by the voice which was almost completely obstructed by the mysterious fog within him. And yet, Kyogre was the master of the seas, without a doubt, and no being would ever take that away from him.

He swam under a giant bridge and into the massive bay beyond. The oceans here were already turbulent and choppy, without the great Leviathan's help. Kyogre could feel the vibrations of long lines of cars as they drove over the bridge which spanned the oceans, swaying in the powerful winds. In the distance echoed the far-reaching lights, the churning of power and water and air of a great harbor city with countless ships and humans-

-they who dared defile the sea, who tried to tame the powers of the oceans. The Leviathan's eyes narrowed to slits, and his body slowly began to fill with a powerful rage. Kyogre let out a screeching cry like a torrential rainfall, and began to thrash about in the oceans wildly. With each passing second, the force of his thrashing echoed greater and more strongly, swaying and swirling, the shockwaves of his wrath pulsating through the oceans.

Miles above him, in the seaport of Vermillion City, massive waves began to roll outwards from the center of Vermillion Bay, crashing and churning and rising again as tidal waves gathered and mercilessly slammed against the docks and the shores. One by one, the masses of townspeople caught sight of the rapidly forming storm which was rising upon their very doorstep, and froze in horror. Together, the humans stared at the bay as the skies began to darken with storm clouds, dashing and chopping the oceans with thick showers of rain.

Moments later, a massive tsunami came crashing down upon the city, washing it away- humans. buildings, and all.

* * *

A bruised, battered, soaked, and bedraggled Shaymin climbed up and out of a stormy ocean and onto the shore of a small, rocky island. "Ugh..." he groaned. "I hope the others are okay." Rising to his paws, the Virtue took a few deep breaths, shaking the water out of his fur like a dog.

Five feet away, a gasping Jirachi climbed out of the ocean and flopped down beside Shaymin, breathing hard. "Why do we resort to this, Shaymin? Why are we opening the final sanctuary?" uttered the shaman, gazing up towards the stormy sky overhead, laying on his back. "Is this truly worth the cost? Opening the Conclave may cause more death than Giratina already shall cause."

"We must trust in Slick's old companions," replied the other Virtue gravely, slowly getting to his paws, his head bowed low. "Many shall die, yes... but they will die fighting. Is it not their war, far more than ours?" They looked at each other, nodded, and flew off to explore the ancient isle for its long-elusive master.

The storm began to subside as Shaymin and Jirachi arrived at the summit of the largest hill. Giving his fur one last shake, Shaymin breathed upon his red scarf before the two approached the giant winged Pokemon who slept at the center of the plateau. "Lugia!" called Shaymin as he ran towards Lugia, Jirachi hovering in the air above him.

White feathers, broad wings that were monstrous flippers, a back lined with navy-blue spines to match the spikes on his tail; the mighty beast's eyes were marked by azure feathers, his crown tri-tipped and his beak like a fish's mouth. Lugia, master of the Silver Conclave, cracked open one silvery eye, spreading his immense wings.

"And what might you be doing here?" said the ancient beast, rising up onto his feet to reveal his indigo belly, eyes narrowed towards the two Virtues hovering before him. "The Seed of Prosperity and the Star of Wisdom, leaders of the Shaymin and Jirachi tribes... What foolish endeavors have led you to disturb my infinite dreams tonight?"

"Honorable Lugia, master of the Silver Conclave," said Shaymin as he and Jirachi approached the great beast's ominous figure. "We come seeking your aid. You know all things in your dreams; you know of the terrors that plague the world now; you know that the Exile has risen once more. We cannot stop Giratina ourselves; you must open your doors to the world!"

Silvery, icy calm held the great being's features in a contemptuous, proud expression. "You seek to draw me into this conflict, Shaymin?" rumbled Lugia, his mighty voice trembling even proud Jirachi. "Do not defile the sacred stones upon which you tread. The Silver Conclave was not created to house the common rabble from every land."

"Are you not Lugia, the analogue to the Divine Phoenix and master of dreams?" asked Jirachi, lifting his blue gaze towards the Silver Summoner. "You hold the power to stop this war. You can stop the Exile, if you only reached a hand to those who worshipped you."

Lugia was silent for a moment; Shaymin and Jirachi exchanged glances. "Why do you need me at all?" asked the mighty being finally, tilting its head sideways to frown at Shaymin. "You understand, of course, that there is no going back when the gates of the Silver Conclave lie open? That once Giratina understands that there are Pokemon who despise him, he will do everything to destroy me?"

"Think of the glory that you shall embrace," suggested Shaymin, his eyes shining blue even as storms raged overhead. "The war is far from over. The Vulcanite League has tamed Ho-oh; the Titans of Hoenn have been turned loose upon the world. Palkia lies dead, and Dialga may well follow in her footsteps. You are the only one who can stop Giratina."

The Silver Summoner gazed upon them silently for a few moments; then he nodded, clearly pleased. "Very well," he intoned, his voice turning to magical silver, more serene than riverbrooks. "Giratina against Lugia; dreams against darkness. Let all the world be changed forever!" Trembling, Shaymin and Jirachi watched as Lugia lifted his great maw heavenward, his eyes shining with silver light. Nodding, Lugia spread his wings wide, gathering the dormant vestiges of power that ran in his sacred veins. Then, he gave a piercing cry, an explosion of silver soundwaves that erupted forth unto the world.

The shockwave traveled outwards from the island in all directions. It rippled through the oceans and the lands, passing through ruin and rubble, sweeping past corpses and calamities. It was a shining light in the darkness, perhaps the only light in a world where brave men fought to defend their families from the Rhyperior hordes, where Linoones rose against Porygon-Zs. It was a signal and a beacon, a power of legend that was not of Giratina's, for it seemed only the forces of legend would matter in the war. But above all, it was a message to the silver birds that flocked in the heavens and protected their trainers, one of the last institutions left in the world.

The message was a single word: _Come_.

* * *

Clinging to the Herald's back as the wind rushed past her wings, Sparktail glanced back over his shoulder to Rush, Insyte, and Shanala on Ferricia's back, then to Thalia and Lyther on either side of him, his heart racing as Sinnoh rushed past beneath him in a blur of desecrated forests and mountains. Far into the distance, the Raichu could make out a dark haze in the horizon- perhaps it was Giratina's wall of storms. "Sparktail! Get the Orbs!" shouted Altaria as she and Ferricia dove into the southern winds.

Up ahead, Sparktail could see the southernmost cape of the Sinnoh mainland rushing towards them, its tip like an arrowhead pointing off into the endless oceans as pink snow covered the region's slopes. The black wall of storms loomed high above them like a monstrous curtain, perhaps five miles out to sea, stretching infinitely from the ocean's surface into the heavens. Feeling both exhilarated and anxious as he felt the ocean breeze in his pelt, he glanced to Thalia- feeling a prickle of that mysterious desire. Then, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned his gaze forward, clutching the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, staring off into the wintry sunlight.

"Sparktail! Hurry!" yelped Thalia, leaves and disheveled fur rippling in the wind as she clung to the Herald's back with her vines. Blinking, the Raichu glanced to the Leafeon- then followed her terrified gaze to the dark shadows streaking through the sky after them, descending upon Altaria and Ferricia. "Dusknoirs! Six of them! I'll get them-"

The rushing air whistled shrilly in Sparktail's ears as Ferricia and Altaria descended towards the southern cape of Sinnoh, their passengers clinging for dear life, six Dusknoirs in hot pursuit with outstretched arms. Secured to the Herald's back by his tail, Sparktail clutched the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in his cupped paws, eyes half-closed as he stared past Altaria's head towards the continent's tip. "Come on- come on," he hissed through clenched teeth, his heart pounding as he held up the spheres to the air. "It's got to work..." He could hear the twang of razor leaves as Thalia and Lyther fired back at the chasing Dusknoirs; he could Insyte shooting dark energy bolts from Ferricia out of the corner of his eye.

There was an ever-so-faint shimmer in the air far ahead of Ferricia and Altaria, somewhere above the ocean between the edge of the land and the churning wall of darkness. One by one, each of the fleeing Pokemon caught sight of the blur- first Ferricia, then Altaria, then Shanala, then Lyther, then Rush, then Thalia, then Sparktail. The wind began to pick up as they approached the ocean, the odd shimmer slowly taking the form of an eight-piece diamond

An exhilarated thrill swept through Sparktail's body from his ears to the tip of his tail. Holding the Lustrous Orb with its opaque glossy surfaces, and the Adamant Orb with its unbreakable crystalline facets, the Raichu suddenly felt a mighty force shining forth from the ancient treasures in his paws. Time seemed to slow as they shot down towards the sea and the shimmering plane, the tumoltuous ocean far below seeming to grow infinitely far. He felt afraid of the powers he had invoked, then, and he glanced worriedly back over his shoulder to Thalia- who gave him the best encouraging smile that she could.

Light poured forth from the Orbs as they approached the shimmering eight-piece diamond, blue from Adamant and pink from Lustrous, the spheres resonating with some unearthly song that he could not name. The wind still felt swift against Sparktail's cheeks and pelt as the entire distorted plane flashed with opaque light, light-blue and pink. Quivering, the Raichu heard himself gasp with the others as streaks of energy shot from the shining crystals and struck the center of the great hovering diamond-shimmer.

Time came to a standstill as the Wide Shot's gate flashed white, and the eight shards of the great shimmer began to open. Beyond the portal, Sparktail and the others could see a rapidly swirling river of pink and blue lights that stretched far into eternity, the wind screaming in their ears as it rushed past them into the energy gate. Then, a mighty gale buffeted them from behind, sweeping them all into the Wide Shot 's churning maw, and the Orbs fell from his paws.

Roaring, the Dusknoirs flew in after them; but the moment they touched the Wide Shot, they vanished. As he struggled to hold onto Altaria, surrounded by thrashing fluffed wings, Sparktail felt Thalia's vines fly past him snatching the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs from the air, a paw steadying his, her warm reassuring smile. Together, they all gazed into the distance down the Wide Shot as time and space intertwined all around them, carrying Altaria, Ferricia, and their passengers far away from Giratina's cruelty in Sinnoh.

* * *

Two days of nonstop flight for Ferricia and Altaria; two days of an infinitely magical journey that defied time and space. And yet neither the Skarmory nor the Herald seemed fatigued to Insyte, as if the Wide Shot ignored all the laws of the universe. Sparktail looked so gaunt beside Thalia, thought the Umbreon with a sneer, like some warrior who was lost in the dark. Then he flinched, because he had forgiven them, and it was wrong for him to taunt his- his... his teammates. Insyte did not yet feel truly prepared to name them as 'friends', despite the fact that he knew they deserved to be thought of as such.

And now, he was speaking of the Umbreon who had communicated with him during his long slumber at the Lost Tower... Lunus, who had introduced himself as the soul of darkness. "Insyte," interrupted Ferricia suddenly, her eyes shining silver as they flew tirelessly down the ancient flight route. Feeling alarm in his very heart, the Umbreon looked to the Skarmory, considering whether his old friend had known Lunus. "You spoke of... the Silver Conclave?"

"I did, indeed," replied Insyte, his voice low. He did not look at the others, for there was an odd light in the air- a light that repulsed him, that sent knives of anxiety into his heart. Was it truly in his desire to meet the Soul of Darkness? What changes would the enigmatic Lunus bring upon him? "Do you mean to say... that you know where this 'Silver Conclave' lies?"

"Wait- how do you know about the Silver Conclave?" asked Thalia curiously as Altaria passed under Ferricia, eyes widening, her leaves and fur rippling in the wind. Blinking, Sparktail glanced to the Leafeon, then to the Skarmory, his ears perked with interest. "I mean... well, what is it, exactly?"

"The Silver Conclave? It was but an old story that my mother told my brother and I as hatchlings," replied Ferricia, the flash of her steel wings in perfect time. "But to pass the time, I may as well tell you now." Her eyes took on a distant gleam as they continued to glide down the Wide Shot together. "Once upon a time, all Skarmories lived on an island built of a magical steel that brimmed with dreams. We lived and prospered under a great master who we knew only as the Silver Summoner.."

Silver Summoner? Sparktail's ears perked up; that was what Mew had called Lugia, the master of the Silver Conclave. Was there more to Ferricia's "We were a mighty force, we Skarmories; and we were known as the Iron Fleet," continued the Skarmory. "For we were born of the same magic steel that gave birth to our home."

"But then one day, a terrible foe descended upon the Conclave. Hoping to save us, the Silver Summoner sent us all away and sank the Conclave into the ocean. But few of us had lived beyond the sheltered confines of the Conclave. We flew together as one fleet; but we had not seen the ferocity of the real world." As the Skarmory spoke, mental images of her story floated through her passengers' minds, thoughts of her ancient, despairing kin. "The ancient Skarmories were caught in a terrible storm, and many of us died. Out of several thousand of us, less than a hundred survived."

Ferricia's voice had grown solemn and melancholy; now her words were calm and clear once more. "And thus the few who survived scattered across the world, seeking shelter wherever we could. For we were scarce, even though we had the strength to survive that terrible storm; we were on the verge of destruction, though we were fierce and indestructible. And so we fled to roost in distant, far-removed nests... or so the story goes." She chuckled gently- a chirp that was not quite metallic. "It's odd that you should ask about such an old hatchling's tale, Thalia."

"But- but Ferricia," blurted out Thalia, her eyes widening as she climbed up onto Sparktail- the Raichu's cheeks flushed dark red as he felt the Leafeon's soft brown paws on his back, and he glanced up curiously towards her, though he had no trouble keeping her weight up. "About the Conclave Mew and the others- they told Sparktail and me about the Conclave! It's a real place, Ferricia. And... and they mentioned the Silver Summoner!"

Ferricia's eyes flashed, and she tilted her head towards the Leafeon, alarmed in a way that none of them- not even Rush- had ever seen before. "It is true that we Skarmories are rare, of course," said the Skarmory slowly. "But the idea that all Skarmories once came from a single island- let alone one made of silver that did not turn foul in the ocean's brine- it's unthinkable, Thalia."

* * *

Some time later, at the distant end of the passage of swirling time and space, Sparktail caught sight of a shining light in the shape of the same eight-piece diamond that had marked the beginning of their journey. Feeling elated, the Raichu glanced back over his shoulder to Thalia and Lyther with a grin, then up to Ferricia and her passengers, the wind rushing through their fur. They must nearly be at the Wide Shot's end! Tail rippling in the wind like a flag, Sparktail clung to Altaria's back as light shot from the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs once more and struck the gate.

Joy swept through Sparktail as the gate came to life; as with the entrance gate, the diamond flashed bright and split into its eight shards. Within the four-tipped portal, the quickly approaching Raichu and his allies gazed upon a vortex of flashing rainbow light that slowly materialized into a landscape of land and sea. He couldn't help himself- "Raaaai!" called out Sparktail as they flew into the portal, the winds of time and space spurring them on.

Then, they were flying free and alive, soaring amongst azure skies and silver-white clouds; and every last one of them gasped. In the distance, the Raichu could see the dark haze of war, but he easily pushed the thought aside and gazed upon the rolling oceans and distant shores below them, his orange-brown fur illuminated in the golden sunlight. Sparktail's green eyes eyes swept the dark blue seas and untamed lands with awe, taking in the white foam of crashing waves and the green canopy of the wilderness- of mingled shrubbery and trees.

The wind had been swift and invigorating beyond understanding in the Wide Shot; but here it felt even more profound, less artificial and focused, more real and alive. "Sparktail, we did it!" cried Thalia happily, her eyes lit up, her voice on the edge of laughter as she hugged the Raichu tight with a smile. "We're- we're free! We're out of Sinnoh! Oh, wow- look there... I think that's Hoenn!"

She pointed far into the south with a paw, and the Raichu followed her gaze towards another coast he hadn't noticed a moment ago. He stared blankly at the landmass on the horizon, wondering how Thalia could recognize the continent when he couldn't. Then, he caught sight of a great volcano billowing with smoke amidst a chain of mountains, an ash-covered trail, a cascade of waterfalls- "Mount Chimney, the Lavaridge range, and Meteor Falls," breathed Sparktail. And with a jolt, he realized that they were looking at Hoenn from the north.

And that meant- "And those lands there," said Thalia, her voice quivering with excitement as she pointed towards the lands in the opposite direction, Ferricia coming level with the Herald. "Those must be... Kanto and Johto!" Sparktail's eyes lit up- now he had a good idea of his bearings in the world.

Altaria and Ferricia continued across the ocean for some time before Ferricia suddenly let out a sharp cry and began to thrash her wings rapidly until her gliding came to a stop. "Ferricia? You okay?" yelled Rush sharply as he, Insyte, and Shanala clung to the Skarmory's back. "Do you need to land?"

Exchanging glances with Thalia, Altaria, and Lyther, Sparktail perked his ears up as they drifted towards the hovering Skarmory, his heart racing in fear. "The- the Silver Conclave," gasped Ferricia, her eyes glowing white as if hearing some song that none of them could hear, Shanala clinging to the Skarmory's tail by her teeth. "It's real! It's alive... I can hear the Silver Summoner's call! Thalia... you were right! The Iron Fleet... my people... we are all coming home!"

* * *

Articuno and its siblings Zapdos and Moltres flew through the air, their eyes focused upon the magnificent city in the distance which loomed up from the ground, a testament to power and glory. Behind them was Giratina himself, fresh out of hiding, and prepared to bring a crushing defeat to the Battle Frontier. In front of them were hundreds of Salamences, Aerodactyls, Drifblims, and Metangs. They carried Rhyperiors, Abomasnows, Machokes, Aggrons, Bastidoons, Torterras, Infernapes, Magmortars, and the mighty Regigigas. Rotoms, Magnezones, Mismagii, Dusknoirs, and a Metagross followed closely behind. Then between Giratina and the legendary birds were Mewtwo, Tyranitar, and Garchomp. All three of them hovered through the air, propelled by their own mastery over shadows...

Suddenly, there was a silvery shimmering ripple in the air. It seemed to come from the south. The ripple passed through the army from behind it, first through Giratina, then continuing to the front line and beyond. As it passed through Articuno, she suddenly felt a strange sensation. In her head, Articuno heard a great voice which spoke no words and yet was familiar to Articuno. Suddenly, her mind was clear and calm; some unknown pressure upon her was lifted.

She looked at Giratina. Why did Articuno agree to join the Exile's quest of vengeance? A shiver ran down Articuno's spine, as if she were in the heart of a volcano. Giratina was a being of evil, a nexus of hate and malice. And Lugia called to her...

Memories began to flicker in Articuno's mind. Two young men, their Pokemon fighting against Articuno's servants. Candice and the older of the two boys, staring in horror at Articuno's victims. Mewtwo, its body and mind corrupted by shadows forever... Mewtwo with the power of darkness within his heart.

Articuno looked at her two brothers. Of the three legendary birds, she and she alone was a Civil. Articuno's heart began to pound heavily against her white breast, realizing that there was nothing she could do except... flee. She had to escape from Giratina! Quickly, Articuno dropped down and out of formation.

"Gyaooooo!" shrieked Zapdos as he caught sight of Articuno, and released a massive thunderbolt at his sister. Quickly, Articuno did a barrel roll to evade the thunderbolt, never glancing back once towards the army she had once embraced.

"STOP HER!" roared Giratina, whirling around with fire in his eyes. Shadow and stone flew past the majestic winter bird's flan, glanced back in terror to her pursuing brothers, the Exile's rage behind their bodies. Panicking, Articuno tried to fly faster, to fly farther, dashing bursts of fire and lightning sweeping past her.

It was no use. Moltres and Zapdos gave triumphant cries as they caught up with their sister, overtaking her, surrounding her with vicious destruction in their soulless gazes. A final, desperate scream came from Articuno's beak as exploding lightning and a searing wave of flames consumed the once-proud, once magnificent bird, and reducing her to nothingness evermore.

The Silver Summoner's gaze swept the once-luminous slopes of his beloved island, the swirling rain-clouds overhead coming to life as they never had for an eternity. In the ancient underwater caverns, where silver mists carried long-preserved memories, the light of Lugia's power brimmed with in steel, darkened crags adorned with silver and gold. He gazed from atop the highest hill, watching the glint of Skarmory wings swiftly approaching in the distance from every peak and vale- suspending the rainclouds in their vortex, preparing to call down the rains to nourish the tiny, helpless birds who were his...

Feeling all but frozen to the Herald's back, Sparktail stared as Altaria and Ferricia carried them down through the clouds, lower and lower, down towards the rocky island below. The Silver Conclave was much smaller than Sootopolis or even Cinnabar Island, thought the shivering Raichu numbly, its surface a craggy stretch of dark-gray stone, its rocky beaches worn smooth by eons of crashing waves.

For all the churning storm-clouds and chilling winds that made his fur tingle, the wind was unnaturally still- as if time had stopped long ago on the Silver Conclave. A great winged figure with white feathers stood perched upon its uppermost mount, his gaze sweeping the island like a mighty sentinel. Lugia!

Quivering, he and Thalia huddled together for warmth in the cool-yet-impossibly-calm-air as Herald and Skarmory descended towards the island's slopes. Boulders lay scattered across the slopes of the Silver Conclave far below them- a toppled forest of natural stone pillars whose immense fragments lay still like once-proud bones on the uneven stone outcropping. Yet there seemed to be a pattern to the tank-sized rocks, lifeless and cold as they were; almost as if the ancient columns had fallen by design.

And with a gasp, Sparktail finally caught the glint of Skarmory wings all around the island, hovering amidst the silver-gray mist that hung over the Silver Conclave, all eyes upon Lugia's sillouette, descending towards the long-hidden ledges and slopes below, bearing other bedraggled refugees upon their back. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of Skarmories in the sky all around them, and every last one of them were fierce and powerful. After so many eons, the Iron Fleet had gathered at the Silver Conclave at Lugia's summons once again.

END OF VOLUME I


	11. A Fire Reborn --Start of Volume II--

**LEGEND OF THE EXILE - Volume II - Quest For Light**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Insyte's Redeemption**

_Long ago, the world was one in truth_  
_A god born of chaos awoke to its youth_  
_Long enshrined within a sacred wheel_  
_Beasts of lore awoke to bear their seal_

* * *

Sliding down from the Herald's back, Sparktail's eyes widened as he surveyed the breadth of the Silver Conclave. All around him, the rolling stone slopes were lined with Skarmories and their Pokemon of every type and creed. Shivering, wet, and cold, Sparktail stared numbly towards the infinite backdrop of stormclouds that cloaked the sky in swirling silver mist, the luminous figure of Lugia its only light. But in comparison, that light was impossibly radiant and far-reaching, a stately silver-white-blue glow that lit the surroundings of every Pokemon upon the Conclave.

The majestic white beast spread out its beautiful wings to their fullest, its feathers sleek as dolphin flesh, and rose off into the sky with a cry. Yes- that was Lugia, wasn't it? Was there some sort of system that defined how the legendaries all fit together? Uneasy, Sparktail shook his head slowly as he stared up towards the Silver Summoner- why did he still feel afraid, now that Giratina couldn't touch him?

"Yes?" said Lyther suddenly, looking around his teammates expectantly, as if someone called him- except no one had. Blinking, the Raichu glanced up to the Lucario, raising one eyebrow before exchanging confused looks with Thalia. A glint formed in Lyther's eye. "All right, very funny- now who said my name?" asked the blue-furred warrior suspiciously, crossing his arms. None of them replied.

But Thalia had other thoughts. "This island- it's so dark and cold," said the Leafeon with wide eyes, prodding at the stone ground as she, Insyte, Rush, Shanala, Ferricia, Lyther, and the Herald stood together on the Conclave's black beach. "I... I don't see how this is much of an improvement."

"Perhaps, just as Ferricia's nursery tale claimed, this island was made of tarnished silver," said Shanala dimly, her head and voice low as they padded up the rocky slope towards the cries of refugees scattered across the island. She gestured around the craggy terrain and the washing sea with a paw. "Perhaps... with time, the silver eventually did tarnish beneath these crashing waves and brine, until the island became dark as stone."

A steel cry erupted from Ferricia overhead, a burst of joy that Sparktail had never heard from the Skarmory before and might never hear again. "Rush- Insyte- Sparktail- Shanala- Insyte- Lyther- forgive me," called the Skarmory as she and the Herald rose up into the air, her eyes shining down upon them. "But- I wish to rejoin my brethren... I'm sorry!"

With that, the Skarmory shot off like a silver streak into the distance before Sparktail's widened eyes, towards the masses of airborne armored birds gathering in the sky far above the great island. "I'll watch her- don't worry!" called Altaria as she too flew off after the Skarmory, leaving behind Sparktail and the others on the rising trail.

* * *

Sunlight and gray clouds swirled in the vast storm-eye far above the rocky isle as Insyte watched the duo soar off into the sky and out of sight. So, this was the Silver Conclave, this mass of sea and stone, where fates would twine and the soul of darkness would appear to him? Bitterly, the Umbreon felt spite and doubt fill his mind as he gazed up towards the shining hill's peak, his fur bristling. He walked a shadowed path, and he could not understand why his heart pulsed strong with hope as he approached that illuminated mount.

As the group rose up the hill, the Umbreon affixed his burning red eyes to Lyther, and he began to sneer- then his ears drooped, and he relented. Furious at himself, he lowered his head and sank his teeth into his own leg, relishing the pain in the shadows. Why should he feel guilty over Lyther? Why should he feel anything for any of them? But the Umbreon felt sorrow for his allies, nonetheless, as they approached the hilltop, and he hated himself all the more for it.

He then realized how 'right' the trail felt, the path ahead smooth to Insyte while Thalia, Shanala, Sparktail, Lyther, and even Rush stumbled. It was as if this place had been made for him to walk, as if the others were but his companions on this journey. But no, such thoughts were absurd. The light had never shone upon him, not since his cruel birth, and it would not be kind to him now.

Insyte and the others arrived at the top of the Conclave's highest hill, the ancient rocky isle sprawled out beneath them and a circle of light shining down from the sky overhead. "Welcome to the Silver Conclave, Insyte," called out a pair of mystical voices, stopping the Umbreon dead in his tracks, the others freezing behind him. A chill ran down Insyte's spine as he saw a pair of eyes gleaming and watching from the shadows, eyes that shone and gazed upon him, eyes that had waited for him to come. "Do not fear- we have waited for you for a long time, child. Come forth, Insyte, and step into the circle."

A powerful sense of destiny then swept upon Insyte on that rocky hill, and it made him fearful, for this was not the way that destiny should be, to place him upon a pedastal while others were on the sidelines. A graceful Espeon and an Umbreon stepped out from the shadows, their eyes shining bright. "Who are you, to know my name?" whispered Insyte. A cold numbness, a dry drenching, a silent storm filled the Umbreon as he stared at the two Pokemon.

The shadows of fear filled Insyte even as he stood in the glaring eye of the storm, trapped in a lone column of light that descended from the heavens. Now, in that hideous-yet-radiant light, a gasp escaped from the Umbreon's lips, his eyes wide; for the darkened slopes of the desolate isle and the black waves that crashed upon its shores now shone like silver all around him. And yet in that beauty he saw on the edges of his vision the watching figures of Rush, Shanala, Thalia, Sparktail, and Lyther- and even if their gazes were intended in friendship, the Umbreon only sensed the piercing stare of Jirachi illuminating the sinister darkness in his soul.

The light was wonderful, the light was terrible; the light was comforting, the light was ominous; the light was just, the light was cruel. The sky still churned with clashing light and shadow high overhead as Insyte stood in the very center of Lugia's stone perch, surrounded by his allies as the eyes of destiny confronted him in blue and red. "Come, Insyte," called the Espeon as she and Lunus stood before the uncomprehending Umbreon's vision. "Come forth, for the light awaits you."

* * *

The sky was dark and foreboding above the stone hill on which Insyte rose to his paws, every hair flicking in dissension. The Espeon and the Umbreon who had confronted him stood before him now, the Conclave turned to barren stone all around him, devoid of shining life. Insyte bared his teeth at the duo with anger in his snarl, for this did not feel as the earth did, but as midnight dreams felt. "Who are you?" asked Ibsyte to the mysterious duo whose tails waved in conjunction. "What have you done to me? Where am I?!" Beyond the edge of the hill, where he knew his teammates should stand, Insyte saw only the shadows of bitterness.

"I am Solus, priestess of the sunlight," whispered the Espeon. "I am she whose eyes shine with the light of truth."  
"And I am Lunus, dweller of moonlight," replied the Umbreon. "I am he whose paws tread the shadows of deception."

Insyte gave them a hateful stare, resenting them for coming to him, for calling him, for all the words they spoke. "I see no reason to speak to me... Rush is a worthy warrior," rasped the Umbreon, turning away from them. "Let me die in peace... it is all I have."

"You walk a shadowed path, dear Insyte," murmured Solus, shaking her head sadly at the furious Umbreon. she and Lunus as calm as ever. "Can you not see the potential buried within your soul? Waiting to be unlocked? Listen, Insyte, close your eyes and listen beyond the shadows of your heart, to the burning flame within you!"

"I don't understand," said Insyte bitterly. "I knew who I was. I needed no consolation of my inner self, not like the weaklings that I have been forced to call teammates. But you have cast doubt where once there was none. You have ruined me."

"Listen to yourself!" countered Lunus with gleaming red eyes, the eyes of a predator that shone as Insyte's could not. "Listen to the words you speak. You know chivalry just as well as you know cruelty. Your heart is filled with a twisted storm of light and shadow, Insyte, and it is slowly destroying you from inside. You cannot walk two trails!"

Fury bubbled up within Insyte like burning geysers of scalding water, breaking the dam of Insyte's mind and came rushing out. "I never wanted any of this!" he shouted. "You have stalked my dreams and turned my pleasure to sorrow." He gazed disdainfully at Solus and Lunus, the golden rings on his body growing dim. "You have led me to question myself as never before... You have destroyed what little strength I have!" Upon the final syllable, the Umbreon was screaming at the duo, and he found himself sobbing uncontrollably before these strangers who had plagued his soul. "WHY?!"

Lunus smiled darkly at the younger Umbreon, a cold smile that hinted of dark crimes far beyond Insyte's knowledge. "You do not fear the darkness- but you should," intoned Lunus. "Darkness is not your way, Insyte- you would not speak at all if it were." Insyte's mind filled with burning fury once more. "No... yours is a much lighter way."

And thus did the Umbreon lift his mouth to the sky, letting out a gasp of mingled anguish and fury and rage, a burning mass of emotions long pressed deep within his soul. Through his haze of tears and rage, Insyte saw the faintest flickers of his teammates all on the edges of his vision, just barely wisping out of sight. All the while, the faintest of melodies began to reverbrate across the grassy plains, deep and moving with sorrowful cadences, keeping in rhythm with the flash of Insyte's rings.

The hill-top in all its grassy and green vibrance did ripple like flam and light and shadow meshed themselves all the more hideously. For the faintest time of a split second, that dark-hearted warrior saw the shadows of his teammates behind and all around him when he turned his head, as if condemning him for all his misdeeds. "Auh! Rush, Thalia, Ferricia, Sparktail, Lyther, Shanala... forgive me!"

Never could he tear his eyes from the stars that gleamed over head, never could he shield his ears from the cold sweet song that wisped o'er the frothing moor- and now Solus was at his side with comforting licks. "Do not fear the powers of truth, young warrior," murmured the Espeon gently as Insyte sobbed uncontrollablby into her fur like a pup. "No! You are only sick at heart, but I hold your medicine. Yes, let your emotions run free, all the emotions you have locked up within you; let the disease flow out, so that I may make you whole again..."

"Listen to the melodies of fate, Insyte," intoned Lunus gently as the other Umbreon shuddered, hiccuped, and lifted his head from Solus' pelt. Never had such a swell of sorrow consumed him before, not eveon on that blackest of nights when his blood turned cold and his heart turned to stone. The older Umbreon's eyes eyes were shininng like eclipsed moons down upon Insyte now, a calmer red to Insyte's burning scarlet gaze. "Listen to he music of the night, Insyte... the stars have watched you from your birth. They know all, see all; can you not hear the words they hold for you?"

Ah, but the darkened soul was weeping now, and his entire body emanated with a pulse of anxiety. "When I was young I hungered for light and flame," whispreed Insyte. "I yearned for power, for chivalry, for justice." But by fire and brimstone, he could not stand to bear the sight of them any longer, to gaze upon these perfect creatures whose gleaming features only rang for him the bells of misery.

Thus he clenched his red-rimmed eyes shut, letting the bitter salty tears squeeze out and sting at his cheeks. "I yearned to be a protector, a warrior... I wanted to be a just man!" howled the Umbreon to the sky, for at last the hammer of destiny had struck his heart, and he knew the seeds of all his misery now. "But I am none of these things... I am nothing but a twisted, wayward soul, a shadow, a foul thing to be cast aside! Why? Why? Why did I..."

Power glowed on the stones and on the trees, outlining every last feature and every silvery star in the dawning sky, exposing every last corner of the shining world in blinding light and pitch-black shadow. Solus' eyes glowed with pristine light as Insyte stared at her; and from her lips came the plea- "Kurai kokoro o akete kudasai."

All around Insyte, the world trembled, melted as if before invisible flame, blurring and seething into a howling void of light and shadow, until all that he could see was Solus and Lunus. Terrified, the warrior began to tremble as power swept upon him. He screamed as the glowing winds consumed him, lashing at his fur as if to draw from him every last lick of strength, tearing down the walls of shadow he had built up with the divine light that engulfed him, drowning out the rest of the world with its intense purity.

"Insyte!" cried Thalia- but her voice was lost in the howling winds, and Rush held her back as they, Sparktail, and Lyther all stared numbly at the vortex that had consumed the Umbreon whole. Now, alone in the void save for the Espeon and the Umbreon, the battered shadow that called itself Insyte sank to his paws, its body shaking and helpless, eyes filled with regret and fear and rage. His fur began to melt back into his flesh, the color bleeding from his pelt, paws flailing and eyes wide, the darkness bursting out from him in a scream and leaving him weak as a newborn.

His chest shuddering, Insyte stared numbly upon his innocent glowing pelt as the last of the darkness left him, his body covered in soft white fur as clean as a newborn's. For all thoughts and every last word had fled from his very mind, every last strand of black and gold stripped away, leaving him exposed and barren.

With a breathy gasp, the Eevee felt unblemished and pure, filling his lungs with fresh air as never before, aloft in a blinding gale of light that enveloped him, swirling all around him. The divine luminescence filled his youthful vision, his eyes purest silver-blue as light swirled around in a mighty vortex far beneath him where once his paws had met stone.

Now as the rejuvenated Insyte lifted his gaze up from the infinite depths beneath the invisible floor to stare up at Solus and Lunus, he gasped, for their gleaming eyes were fixiated upon his, magenta and teal together, their glowing fur set on end with the aura of energy that emanated from their bodies like burning flame, the shadow of Insyte's soul cast aside in the shining wellspring of light. "Come forth, O flame of destiny," chanted Solus and Lunus in unison, sending a hot thrill down Insyte's back. "Let guide the sacred wish of children's dreams, and follow now the trail of hero's pride; cast down your sins and be reborn anew!"

Insyte gasped and stared up into the sky as streaks of golden flame rained down from the heavens upon him, consuming him in a divine inferno. Beyond the void of light, his teammates were retreating nervously, slipping behind rocks as they stared towards their friend. Insyte's body went rigid as holy strength rushed into his flesh, his fur glowing brilliantly with the searing aura on his fur, new muscle tissue knitting into place, his haunches rippling with new might. Thus he tilted his head back and howled to the sky as a burning fervor filled him, sweeping him higher and higher and higher.

"FLAAA-RE-ON!"

* * *

With a flash of golden light, the swirling fireball burst into a sweltering wave of heat that made Thalia and Lyther cry out in pain and scorched the ground underpaw, revealing the newly evolved Flareon in all his magnificent glory. "Insyte?!" gasped Shanala, her eyes widening as they stared at the proud warrior that Insyte was now- the noble silver-blue eyes like unearthly flame, the fiery-orange pelt rippling with powerful muscles like cascading magma, the golden-tan fur that adorned Insyte's forehead and throat, his tail licking and flickering and glowing in the dark air like a roaring fire. "Is that you? What's going on?"

Staring numbly down upon his new flesh and new self, now at an utter and complete loss for words, Insyte's heart burned like fire in the hearth, his eyes ablaze with fear and pride at once. Proud and strong, the Flareon unknowingly held his head high even in his confusion, unable to concieve of the sheer power in his muscles. Taking a deep, powerful breath, he lifted his star-blue gaze up from his paws to meet Solus and Lunus, his eyes radiant in gratitude and joy where once there had only been scarlet envy and shadowed bitterness.

But then in the shadows behind Solus and Lunus, amidst the rocks of the high stone hill atop the Silver Conclave, 'twixt churning gray sky and tumoltuous dark ocean, the Flareon's eyes caught a sinister movement like black smoke, a pair of blood-red eyes that glowed like coals. "Who are you?" whispered the Flareon as he returned his gaze to Solus and Lunus for the briefest second, the unknown shadow sending a dark chill down his spine.

But the rippling shadow could not, would not reply as it approached Insyte now, its eyes only speaking of murder. "That is he who has experienced great misery," whispered Solus gently. "Gaze into his eyes, little hero. Feel his hatred, his doubt, his longing, his regret. This is he who was tormented and driven to sin. This is he who treaded a shadowed path."

"Do you not recognize him still?" rasped Lunush, shaking his head. "That was you, Insyte. That was the shadow you could have become. Look well upon him, and know the face of your inner demons." A chill ran down the Flareon's spine, for at last, he recognized the cruel gaze before him, the glowing yellow rings upon its fur, the sunken features of misery and angst.

"Flame of Destiny, we have bestowed upon you a body worthy of a hero," spoke Solus, her feline body glowing violet as Lunus glowed indigo, their eyes seeming to penetrate even Insyte's fiery heart. "Now, you must prove that you are worthy to claim that body!"

At once, Rush roared and prepared to spring to Insyte's side, gesturing to the others to do likewise- but Lunus cut him off. "Stop!" ordered the Umbreon as Insyte and his dark self stared at each other in the moonlit battle ring. "This is Insyte's trial- and Insyte must succeed alone, or perish!"

With murder and death burning in its crimson gaze, the dark Insyte bared its teeth at the Flareon, its dark pelt ragged and torn, such that Insyte became painfully aware of his unblemished, rejuvenated pelt. The hero stared back into the spiteful ruby eyes, and saw the echoes of the burdens which had once plagued his soul, all the hatred, envy, malice, vanity, and sin that he had committed.

Behind the pitiful beast gleamed the first rays of dawn, filtering through the cold gray haze on the horizon, and Insyte's shadow was all the more hideous for it. A cold salty breeze swept past the Flareon's fur from the ocean, and it made hm tremble. For Insyte now knew that the darkness of his past stood between him and the light of the sun.

Without further ado, the snarling Umbreon lunged at Insyte with outstretched jaws. Stepping aside, the Flareon caught his foe's tail with his teeth hard, his fur rippling and his eyes shining with noble silver flame. Snarling, Dark Insyte twisted around to strike at Insyte's flank, but the warrior swung the Umbreon away at the last moment. The dark beast flew back and hit the ground hard with a howl.

The rings on the Umbreon's haggard fur flashed as he rose to his paws, a wretched and unkempt beast standing against the newfound courage in Insyte's soul. Darkness burst from Dark Insyte's shaking paw, the scarlet eyes filled with the fear of a cornered beast. The Flareon gasped as wicked violet energy smashed into him, sending him stumbling back several feet.

Time came to a standstill for Insyte in that very moment. As the snarling Umbreon sprang at him once more, the Flareon crouched low to the ground, his blue-gray eyes narrowed towards his foe's unprotected belly. Pride, warm burning pride, began to burn within Insyte now, and with the pride came courage to rival a diving hawk's. For as his inner Darkness came crashing down upon him with seething rage, the Flareon leapt up into the air, rising to meet the shadows with his fiery heart, opening his mouth to wash away the night in blinding flame.

Moments later, Insyte hit the ground, landing neatly on all fours. Consumed in fire, a howling, agonized beacon in impossible torment, the darkness was scorched away, a screaming fiend behind him, the angst struck down by bravery, the bitterness swept away by honor. When the charred Dark Insyte breathed his last and collapsed to the ground, the Flareon stood triumphant, the last one standing in the circle. And as the wind began to blow, sweeping across his magnificent red fur and filling his golden mane, his crown plume and tail rippling like a torch in the night, Insyte gazed up into the darkened skies to the window in the clouds, to the place from which the sun's light shone down upon him.


	12. Moonlight Master

**Chapter 12: Moonlight Master**

_The being chose its heroes with care_  
_The Virtues with their spiritual air_  
_The Columns to make the world free_  
_And one for all time to forever see_

* * *

A Flareon. Insyte had become a Flareon. Sparktail stared blankly at the fiery warrior standing proudly in their midst with blue-gray eyes, whose fur was like rippling flames in the shadows. The Flareon looked both older and younger at the same time- wiser and more mature, but also youthful and bright.

Tail flicking at the ground, Sparktail glanced to Thalia; but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the newly transformed Insyte in amazement. Grinning, Rush lifted Insyte up in a warm bear hug while Lyther smiled and nodded approvingly. Shanala stared at Insyte with unreadable emotions, before moving forward to congratulate the Flareon. Only Sparktail held back, not sure what to think now.

At that moment, a great shadow swept over them, silver song floating into the evening air, deep and mysterious. The Pokemon backed away from the center of the hill, staring at the the white figure descending from the sky. The legendary Pokemon's eyes were darkest blue, feathers sleek like the ocean and pale as moonlight. Lugia, thought Sparktail numbly, feeling small and insignificant before the legendary's power.

Like a glowing star, Jirachi circled around Lugia as the great Pokemon landed gracefully on the hill. Slick's Pokemon watched with silent apprehension as Shaymin leapt down from Lugia's back, Jirachi landing next to him. "Pokemon of all regions, I bid you welcome to the Silver Conclave," greeted Lugia, his voice calm and grand, his cool gaze sweeping over them. "You have traveled far and wide to reach my sanctuary in these troubled times, O children of Mythic."

He dipped his head in respect, and Shaymin and Jirachi followed suit. Blinking, Rush stepped forward and bowed his head, prompting for the others to do so as well. "I welcome you as well, star-tellers," continued Lugia as Solus and Lunus stepped out from the shadows. "I am honored to receive you both. There is a cave where you may stay, where the moonlit pools shine."

"We are honored to receive such hospitality from the Silver Summoner," said Solus, dipping her head slightly, crossing one paw over another in an elegant curtsy. "But these Pokemon carry the keys of time and space, great Lugia. It is they who you ought to be proud to receive."

Smiling at Insyte, the Espeon and the Umbreon bowed their heads once again, then turned and padded off down the hill. "The world's fabric grows frayed indeed, if anyone can see our light," murmured Shaymin, frowning after the duo while Slick's Pokemon exchanged glances. Then, the Seed of Prosperity looked to Thalia and Sparktail. "Ah, yes; you two. Please, show the Orbs to Lugia."

Lyther's eyes narrowed while Shanala stared at Shaymin; Sparktail and Thalia exchanged mystified glances. "For what purpose?" muttered Rush, eyes darting between Lugia and Shaymin. Only Insyte looked unsurprised as the Raichu and the Leafeon held up the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs.

Lugia's eyes glowed as he saw the gleaming Orbs, and he stepped toward the duo, his expression unreadable. Feeling that he should say something, anything, Sparktail opened his mouth to speak, but his throat went dry as he met the Summoner's eyes, vast and dark like the starry sky overhead. "Do they know of the legend?" murmured Lugia, his voice deep but audible.

Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances. "What legend?" demanded Lyther sharply, crossing his arms and staring up at Lugia, his eyes hard and defiant. Insyte shot the Lucario a warning look- perhaps for being disrespectful?- but Lyther paid the Flareon no heed. "What's going on here?"

"All answers will come," replied the Silver Summoner calmly, his wings gracefully sweeping across the ground on either side as his hard-yet-perfect eyes gazed upon Insyte, then darted past Sparktail to Thalia, who quailed uncomfortably beneath Lugia's stare. "Former allies of Slick Silversky, we live in a time wracked by an age-old war, whose roots have festered for eons. You have emerged from a broken land; you have survived the Exile's tyranny. All of you stand on the cusp of destiny; from this point onward, there is no turning back."

Each of them blinked as they heard their names, the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs gently revolving around the Silver Summoner in a graceful circle. "We'll listen," said Rush, meeting Lugia's gaze. "We've all come this far. There's no turning back for any of us." Insyte, Sparktail, and Thalia all nodded in agreement.

Sparktail watched as Shaymin and Jirachi turned around and sat down at the edge of the hill's ledge, gazing down towards the Conclave below. "The story begins eons ago, at the dawn of time," said Lugia softly, landing on the rocks. "Long before humans, long before Pokemon, the world was inhabited by creatures known as Tanuki. Their civilization was bright and prosperous, a shining city upon a mountain, surrounded by four outer tribes."

Now Jirachi took up the story. "One night, the high priest of the Tanuki saw blazing lights in the sky, creatures approaching from another world," said the Virtue. "When he learned that the celestial travelers intended to invade the earth, he prayed to the spirits... and the Original One stirred from his ancient slumber. To defend the world against the invaders, to save the Tanuki from annihilation, he anointed eight warriors: champions of earth, sea, sky, time, space, shadow, sunlight, and dreams."

"The Eight were ultimately victorious in battle, and the invaders were driven off," said Lugia. "But Arceus was not satisfied. Fearing that chaos would one day envelop the earth once more, he named the eight warriors as the world's Columns, and charged them with the task of protecting the planet. Arceus then chose a spiritual guide from the outer tribes, and named them Virtues, for they and their descendants would uphold virtue."

"Tens of thousands of years have passed since that day, but our responsibilities are the same as our ancient ancestors," said Shaymin softly. "The Columns would protect the world from beyond... but the Virtues would protect the world from itself."

"For the first four thousand years, each of the eight were equal in authority and power," continued Lugia, midnight-blue eyes resting on Rush. "The world flourished easily without our guidance, and we took to reclusion; Kyogre to his trench, Groudon to his volcano, Rayquaza to the skies, Ho-Oh to his high perch, Dialga to his tower, Palkia to his rift, Giratina to his chasm, and I to my isle."

"That is not to say that there was no malice in this world, of course," added Jirachi. "Good and evil, light and darkness, ambition and generosity, resolve and compassion; they flowed freely in the world hand-in-hand together, both as natural as the other, neither in opposition with each other."

"What mattered was that civilization as a whole prospered and thrived far more than it regressed and decayed," said Shaymin, nodding. "Honor and institution formed to tame the feral wilderness, no matter how strict such institution might be; good and evil were inconsequential in the larger scheme of things. And so, we became accustomed to our vigils."

"But Giratina saw this as a waste of the Original One's gifts," said Jirachi. "He grew restless as the years passed, his claws yearning for battle. And when humans arrived on the shores of Sinnoh, Giratina labeled mankind as a threat to Pokemon civilization, and declared war upon humanity."

"In doing so, he ended a long era of peace and nonintervention," said Lugia solemnly, staring out to sea. In the distance, through miles of swirling mist, Sparktail thought he could make out smoke rising from a forest in thick clouds. "Giratina had prepared for that day well; he was as cunning as he was violent. Preying on mortal minds, he soon established an army of Pokemon to fight mankind."

"History tells of ancient wars abroad and far, but has all but forgotten of the one that scarred these lands," said Jirachi darkly. His wish-tags swayed as he floated up to Lugia's line of sight. "Dialga and Palkia fought Giratina in a vicious battle for the world's will- a War of Legend that cast all lands into turmoil. Dismayed by Giratina's intentions, Ho-Oh and Lugia allied themselves with Dialga and Palkia."

He paused and looked to Sparktail and Thalia. "You would know of these conflicts, for you spent your childhood in the past." Glancing down at his paws, the Raichu felt at a loss for words. Between the years with Slick, those times were so long ago that it felt like they were someone else's memories. If not for Elias, he could've sworn that they never happened.

"Please continue, Lugia," said Insyte after a moment. Rush and Lyther exchanged uneasy glances, eyeing the Flareon suspiciously, as if feeling threatened. Sparktail glanced to Thalia to see what she thought, but she and Shanala were intently watching Insyte and Lugia, again. "Giratina was defeated in each battle, of course?"

Lugia nodded. "In the final battles of the war, the Virtues called upon mankind to end the chaos," said the Silver Summoner. "Humans and Pokemon joined forces against Giratina and cast him out from the world, banishing him to the chaos beyond. And for three thousand years, he watched humans bond with Pokemon, his rage growing ever stronger."

There was a long silence. Sparktail stared at Lugia, speechless. Was this the secret of Giratina's rage? An infinite cycle of backlash and revenge? "That must have been a true marvel of efforts," said Rush finally. "To rally the world against its darkest enemy... and not an outsider, but one of your own." Insyte and Lyther stared at the Swampert as he stepped forward, features grim. "Can it be done again?"

"It can be done, if you match Giratina's haste," said Lugia, sharp eyes moving to Sparktail, sending an odd tingle down the Raichu's spine. "From the moment he escaped, Giratina targeted us. Ho-Oh's temples have gone dark. Palkia has been struck down. Dialga has been taken imprisoned. Only I stand against him now."

Sparktail felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff. "But on the day when your trainer was slain and Hoenn fell, Giratina claimed a far greater prize," said Jirachi, closing his eyes. "For he took control of the three great spirits of the wilderness: Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. He has enslaved his fellow Columns, and forced them to ravage the very world that defines them."

"That's terrible!" cried Thalia as she leapt to her paws and advanced towards Lugia and Jirachi to stand beside Rush with widened eyes, drawing startled glances from Lyther, Shanala, and Sparktail. "Isn't there any way that we can free them?"

To this, Lugia slowly turned around to gaze out upon the Conclave, and did not give a reply. "There is... one way," began Jirachi, floating forward to speak in Lugia's stead, his eyes flicking around to each of the Pokemon, hovering sorrowfully for a moment upon Shanala. "But it depends on a single question, a lone test of wills and the past."

"The souls of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza are bound to their orbs, far more strongly than any other of the columns," said Shaymin quietly. "Hoenn has always been a mysterious, untamed land. And yet, you are all Slick's Pokemon; you walk in the footsteps of an Elite." He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. "Thalia, Insyte; will you return to Hoenn, where your friend and master Slick died, and retrieve the Orbs?"

"Of course I will!" replied Thalia, cutting off Insyte before the Flareon could speak, stepping forward with narrow eyes. "I saw what Giratina was doing, back in Sinnoh. I felt death... I saw death with my own paws." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I... I don't want that to happen again!" Nodding, Insyte stepped forward as well.

"I- I'll come too," said Sparktail shakily, moving forward to join Thalia. He felt a chill in his chest as Jirachi locked eyes with him, stirring all the fear and anxiety that he'd tried to suppress. "I mean- since I'm one of Slick's Pokemon too." The words were hard to form; he struggled to force them past his throat. "Slick... he wouldn't want the world like this."

"I wish to come as well," said Lyther with a hint of pride as he joined the others, staring up at Lugia and Jirachi, blue aura rippling around him like a noble veil. "All my life, I have wished to serve the gods of light. Let me demonstrate my true worth for you."

A hushed silence fell over the others as they stared at Lyther. "You must understand, brave Lyther," said Lugia, his eyes growing distant. "We are at a crucial point; we run low on time, the Exile's army rising as we speak. We cannot afford to waste our efforts on seeds that will not bloom. You will do better to serve me in other ways"

The others gasped; Lyther fell to his knees, aghast. "As for you, Sparktail?" said Jirachi softly. "A youth from a time long gone. A gifted one with flawed skill." Stung, Sparktail backed away from the Virtue and the piercing eyes that seemed to stir up all the anxiety he tried to hold back. "Can you do this? Do you think you can offer what they cannot?"

Desperately, the Raichu glanced around to the others, but Insyte nodded reluctantly while Thalia gave him a sympathetic look. "Let us see if you are worthy of Slick's mantle, like your peers," said the Virtue finally, perhaps reluctantly. "Go with Thalia and Insyte, if you so desire; perhaps then, we shall see your true potential."

"Rush, Shanala, the two of you have proven yourself hardy survivors," said Shaymin, his eyes shining as he gazed upon the last two Pokemon. "Will you make it your first and foremost duty to lead the resistance against Giratina as best as you can? Will you take up the mantle of justice against the Exile?"

"I will give my life to stop him," said Shanala firmly, padding forward to stand beside Lyther, though her eyes were clouded with sorrow. From where he stood between Thalia and Insyte, Rush gave a growl of assent and cracked his knuckles. "Giratina has committed too many crimes against the innocent for us to forgive him." She lowered her head. "Let us fight... for Slick."


	13. Dispersing Light

**Chapter 13: Dispersal of Light**

_Divided by the essences roaming free_  
_The tribes of Tanuki soon ceased to be_  
_With the being's power now fully spent_  
_Unto the Void it made a final descent_

* * *

Far away in the Fuego Ironworks...

Candice swore under her breath from behind a row of red oil drums, realizing that the Magmortar had seen her. She picked up her Glaceon- Haley- from the floor and ran off. The Magmortar raised its flamethrower-hand and released a long jet of burning napalm. Instantly, oil drums fell over, cracked, and burst.

Their thick, black, gooey contents spilled out across the floor and instantly caught fire. The Magmortar looked at Candice with its smug, fat head, as if it had just done something ingeniously brilliant rather than utterly stupid. Candice swore again. The intense heat from the burning petroleum caused the other oil reserves nearby to catch fire as well- while they were still in their containers.

Oil drums from all around the room began to explode, succumbing to uneven air pressure and more than fifty years' worth of rusted iron. More burning sludge was covering the floor. Magmars, the Magmortars' minions, saw the fires and- like the complete idiots that Candice knew they were- joined in on the torching-fest. The flames spreading faster than if in a dense forest of dead trees and fallen debris.

-More magnificent explosions accompanied the oil drums' combustions as the fire reached Giratina's secret reserves of gunpowder. Candice smiled humorlessly, but Haley shrank away from the flames and curled up into a ball in Candice's arms as best as she could. The wooden crates of gunpowder had all lined up along the walls.

If Candice recalled correctly, the iron support pillars hadn't been replaced for thirty years or more... and this was near the ocean. In other words, the walls were being destroyed, so the ceiling was about to come crashing down upon their heads in three... two... one...

The roof caved in, collapsing towards Candice and the Magmortar and all of his Magmar minions. Still clutching Haley in her arms, Candice ducked under a stack of iron beams. "Cover your ears, Haley!" whispered the former gym leader. They both covered their ears to protect them from the deafening sound of the roof's impact on the forge and workers around them.

There was a massive cloud of dust. Protected by the iron beams, Candice and Haley alone were un-crushed by the heavy roof. Poor Alanez Fuego, the founder of the Fuego Ironworks! His dream of building a stronger Sinnoh through stronger foundation was forever gone. It was truly fortunate that Mr. Fuego had died in the bombing of Jublife City, then...

* * *

"Altaria! We need to talk to you!" called Rush as the Pokemon approached the cliff where they'd left Ferricia and the Herald. There was no answer; Shanala and Thalia exchanged glances. "Altaria? Ferricia? Hey! Where are you people? Come on-"

The Swampert stepped around the last boulder to find the precipice deserted and empty. "Damn," muttered Rush as the others joined him. "Great. They've ditched us. What're we supposed to do now?"

"They didn't desert you, actually." Eyes widening, Rush and the others whirled around to see Elias, Lute, Klesr, and Kyria striding down the rocky slope, padding towards them with sharpened blades. "Friends from the Lucario camp; hello, again."

Not noticing Thalia's frown, Sparktail's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the Sceptile. "Lute, Elias, Klesr!" greeted Rush with a grin, striding over to the three Swordwrit warriors. "Glad to see that you all got out of Sinnoh in one piece. How was your mission"

"Good to see you guys didn't croak it, either," replied Lute darkly, scowling. "Bah, don't ask about the mission. Hope we never again face the flak that we did in these past few days." All three Swordwrit warriors looked weary and battered. "Anyway... I saw your Skarmory friend in the Iron Fleet corral. As for Altaria, she said she'd try to come back as soon as she could. Don't worry."

Kyria's eyes narrowed. "Did you pick up a new friend?" asked the Gardevoir, frowning at the Flareon, crouching down to examing him. "I don't recall seeing this one before in Lyther's camp. Where did you find him?"

The others all looked to Insyte. "The simple answer is yes, he's new," said Rush as Thalia opened her mouth to give the full, long-winded explanation. "He's actually an old friend, though. You can trust him."

Standing back, Sparktail watched silently as Rush and Insyte began conversing with Klesr, while Thalia and Shanala chatted with Lute, and Lyther talked with Kyria. After a moment, the Raichu suddenly remembered that he was still carrying Elias's Orb. "Um... Elias?" said Sparktail quietly, taking the necklace off. "Here's your- er- your pendant back."

Blinking, Elias glanced back to the Raichu. "Ah, Sparktail- you still have it, then," said the Sceptile, a small smile, making no move to take it. "Well, I suppose it's safer with you than with me, then." Blinking, the Raichu opened his mouth to tell him about the mission to Hoenn, but the Sceptile waved his words aside. "Don't worry. I trust you. Take care, now..."

* * *

"Rush, Lyther- there's someone I need to show you," said Shanala, staring off into the distance. The Lucario and the Swampert exchanged glances as the Ninetales rose to her paws. "Insyte, Sparktail, Thalia- we'll be right back!"

Silence settled over the others as Lyther, Shanala, and Rush padded off, listening to the crash of ocean waves on the rocks below. Next to Sparktail, Thalia wove leafless vines into an elegant braid, her paws shiftng and moving across her craft. "What're you doing?" asked the Raichu, glancing over her shoulder.

The Leafeon showed him what appeared to be a green rope of thin vines, intricate but subtle. "It's called a grass knot," said Thalia, grinning at him. "I'm making everyone some shoulder bags, so we don't have to carry everything. See?"

She moved along the rope until she reached a bulge where the vine-weave formed a compartment, no smaller than her own tail. Blinking, the Raichu picked up the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, then his Light Ball, slipping them into the compartment to test the vine-bag's strength. "That looks... good."

They were silent for a while again; then Insyte spoke up. "Klesr said that the Iron Fleet can be found up on that far hill," said the Flareon, looking to Thalia and Sparktail. "Whatever happened with Altaria, we need to see about getting to Hoenn somehow."

The three Pokemon approached the low wooden fence on the edge of the Iron Fleet's camp, gazing up in wonder at the swooping formations of Skarmories, rising and diving with precision, their wide steel wings slicing through the air. "Ferricia!" called Insyte. "We must speak with you!"

Thalia and Sparktail both jumped back as a Skarmory descended towards them- but it was not Ferricia. "Hello, visitor," greeted the great armored bird, towering over the other Pokemon, folding its wings against its back. "Captain Falchion, at your service. I take it that you wish to speak to Ferricia?"

"Yes, we're really good friends of hers!" exclaimed Thalia, her eyes lighting up. "She used to have the same trainer as us. Can we see her? We need her to fly us to Hoenn. It's really important!"

The Skarmory shook his head. "I am sorry, friends of Ferricia, but the Exile's army is ever vigilant," spoke Falchion, shaking his head sadly. "We cannot afford to lend any wings to you at this time, I fear. Even for those of old friendships..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Rush and Lyther stared at a Charizard resting amongst a cluster of boulders. "Rush, Lyther, this is Captain Ifrit of the Vulcanite League," said Shanala, eyes scanning as she stepped around to the fire-drake's side. "He is... or was... my commanding officer, before we were labeled traitors, arrested, and stripped of rank."

The Swampert and the Lucario exchanged glances as Shanala turned to the Charizard. "Sir, this is Lyther del Rio and Rushing River, former teammates of mine," said the Ninetales, dipping her head slightly. "They are... or were... Slick's Pokemon."

A faint orange gleam flickered in Ifrit's eyes as he heard Slick's name. "Slick Silversky of the Ever Grande Pokemon League," said the Charizard, nodding and rising to his feet to shake Rush's hand. "That's quite the tall order. Young Silversky was a human we respected, just as with Red Backfield, Ethan Goldenheart, and Brendan Normanson before him."

An uneasy silence settled over the four Pokemon, a cool breeze rolling in from the salty oceans, while Lyther looked at Shanala suspiciously. "Rush wanted to know about the situation in Kanto and Johto," explained the Ninetales. "Specifically, he was curious about how wild Pokemon stood."

Ifrit nodded and looked at the two. "The situation there is as muddled as ever," said the Charizard. "You see, Giratina claims to be bringing 'liberation', but there's rumors that he has slave labor camps way up in the north."

Rush, Lyther, and Shanala exchanged glances. "Whether those rumors are true or not, the wild packs are getting uneasy. They don't like what Giratina's doing; no humans means no scraps. I hear that Suicune is calling together the Wild Alliance."

"The Wild Alliance?" echoed Lyther. "What is the Wild Alliance?"

The Charizard gave the Lucario a suspicious look. "Well, Lyther, you havne't had much experience with the general wild population, so I'll explain," said Rush. "The Wild Alliance is a gathering of the wild packs that roam Kanto and Johto. Normally, they are scattered throughout the wilderness, and only gather in times of great crisis."

"And that is to say nothing of the internal conflicts in the Vulcanite League at Cinnabar Island," said Ifrit, his expression darkening. Shanala looked down at her paws. "Our legacy has never been more tarnished, or more destroyed."

Lyther again looked confused. "For centuries, fire-type Pokemon have gathered at the volcano on Cinabar Island, to meet and to battle," explained Rush. "When the volcano comes under attack, however, the warriors at the Vulcanite League join forces against their aggressors."

"That doesn't tell him anything," said Ifrit harshly, stepping towards Lyther, his arms crossed, his wings folded tight against his back. "What Rush speaks of is how the Vulcanite League was, and how it ought to be. But about six years ago, a mysterious Pokemon from Stark Mountain took the challenge and completed his hundred victories in a mere six days. He then declared himself king of the mountain."

"When Giratina declared war on mankind, Heatran enacted martial law," said Shanala, sighing softly. "This is not unusual, but Heatran took that that law more strictly than any other. We were transformed into a rigid army overnight. Once, we were able to come and go as we desired, but no longer. We were forced into service, to pledge our loyalty to Heatran... and to the Exile."

"He organized us into ranks and patrols," said Ifrit. "He pretended to honor our legacy by making the 100-battle challenge mandatory for every Vulcanite. He lifted the ancient ban on deathmatches, using death matches to wipe out dissenters, and he assigned us ranks based on our victory streak. A warrior could lose a single match and fall from colonel to private in a heartbeat."

Lyther stared at Ifrit and Shanala, dismayed. "Why didn't you rebel against him?" protested the Lucario. "Surely, such a tyrant cannot be tolerated as your leader, not when you were once so free, and now so oppressed."

"Heatran secured the loyalties of our most influential warriors," replied Ifrit. "Marrow, Caine, Mikhael; all except old Hephaestus and myself. None of us know how he betwitched them, but he got them to pledge their loyalties to him. And when they bowed to him, no Vulcanite wanted to oppose him. I spoke out against him, and only my popularity saved me from a deathmatch. Instead, I was demoted to a captain."

"I had not seen the Vulcanite League in years when I arrived at the volcano," said Shanala with unnatural calm. "I was targeted for discrimination because I was a domestic Pokemon. When I protested, I was handed over to Darkrai and locked up."

"So, Heatran has utter control," concluded Rush, his eyes narrowing. "Ifrit. Do the Vulcanites themselves love Giratina? Or do they despise him as much as Heatran? If we inspired the Vulcanites to rebel against Heatran, would they join us against Giratina?"

The Charizard gazed at the Swampert without a word.

* * *

The Skarmory gazed down from the rocky ledges, her eyes scanning the barren island below. All was rock and stone, cold and unyielding, a world of rock spires and homeless Pokemon wandering in elegant, lifeless beauty. In the pale moonlight, the stones of the Silver Conclave shone like diamonds before Ferricia's gaze, unmoving, gleaming, a world that she had never known, yet a world she knew all too well..

A pebble flew past Ferricia's head. "Hey. You there. Skarmory!" called a voice. Eyes like daggers, the steel avian whirled around around with flashing razor feathers- and found herself face-to-face with a filthy but grinning Delcatty who wore a violet necherchief where in place of a velvet collar.

"Heh, sorry about that," said the cat, watching as the Skarmory sullenly retracted her feathers. "Just wanted a quick chat with someone, and I noticed you nearby. The name's Delia. What're you doing out here, anyway?"

Ferricia blinked, but held her composure. "This is my assigned post," said the Skarmory with stately calm, turning back to the rocky. "Look at the light of the moon and the stars, glistening off the seas, catching the shadows of the spires. Is it not beautiful?"

"Yeah, sure, but I mean the island, not the ledge," replied Delia, slinking up next to Ferricia, curling up next to the Skarmory lazily. "I mean... look at all these Skarmories flying around here. I've never seen so many of your kind in one place before! Were you all born here or something? Why're you here?"

Ferricia sighed heavily, but held her ground. "I am here, because I have sworn my blood, my beak, my talons, and my bones to the honorable Admiral Ector and his glorious Iron Fleet," said the Skarmory, her wings flat against her body, eyes staring off into the distance. "Once, we were an indomitable wall that none could hope to surpass!"

The Delcatty stared at Ferricia, stunned. "And yet, when at last we were defeated, we were scattered, our ranks dispersed across the globe," whispered the Skarmory, dipping her head. "Never again shall we be broken apart."

* * *

Night fell on the Conclave, but they saw no sign of Altaria or Ferricia. Sparktail stared off into the distance as the six Pokemon huddled in a circle around a tiny, smoky campfire, listening to the distant caws of Murkrows in the night overhead, the waves pounding and bursting against the shore.

"All right, let's get down to buisness," said Rush, his stern orange eyes sweeping over the others. "Let's start with what we know: The Iron Fleet is very tight-knit, and Ferricia won't abandon them for the world. Charcoal, please."

Shanala held up a branch and incinerated the tip, reducing half of it to brittle ash-coated embers. "We'll have to split up into two teams," said the Swampert as the Ninetales tossed him the stick, sketching a rough map of South Honshu and Hoenn. "The first team will consist of Insyte, Thalia, and Sparktail. You'll go to Hoenn, and fetch the three Orbs. Hopefully, their owners aren't home, eh?"

Sparktail remembered staring at ancient artifacts in glass cases, pieces from Champion Steven's private museum. There had been an ancient mural of a terrible war between Groudon and Kyogre, Rayquaza gazing down from the heavens. Perhaps he shouldn't have forced his way into the mission- but there was no turning back now.

Thalia looked pale, but Insyte felt confident; this was his chance to prove that he truly had changed. "Where would we find the Orbs?" asked the Flareon, glancing to Rush. "The three Orb shrines are at Mount Chimney, the Seafloor Cavern, and Mount Pyre. Should we check those?"

"Negative," said the Swampert. "We were at Mount Pyre, after all. The Orbs would be elsewhere, in places where their owners would be in close contact, but not in places too obvious." Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances as a thoughtful look spread over Rush's features, and he made several points on the map. "Groudon is of the earth; he might be hidden in the desert. And Kyogre is of the oceans; the Blue Orb might be in the fast-running currents on Route 134. But it's just as likely they aren't there."

"That leaves Lyther, Shanala, and I to do some reconaissance." Yawning, Rush sat back, cracking his knuckles. "If Hoenn's within a day's flight, then so is Kanto and Johto. We need to get a look at the wild Pokemon, and see where they stand- with Giratina, or against him."

"There's one problem." Blinking, the others all turned to stare at Lyther. "I'm sorry, Rush, but I can't stay with you," said the Lucario, looking down at the ground. "I must stay here, on the Conclave- as one of its defenders."

There was a brief silence. "But you're one of us, Lyther," protested Thalia, her leaves rippling, her paws stopped in mid-weave. "You're part of the team, right? Teams should stick together. We can't just drift apart, right?"

Lyther faltered, but only for a moment. "Yes, I was one of Slick's, just as you all were," said the Lucario, crossing his arms. "But I do not think I was ever truly one of you. Just as Ferricia found her true calling in the Iron Fleet, I suspect my true calling is on this island."

"But Lyther, think of how invaluable your skills are," said Rush, his eyes narrowing. "You have a powerful gift for the Aura, as we all know too well. You can see what none of us can, what none could hope to see. You can sense things that none of us could hope to dream of. We may well have need of you in the field."

Lyther gestured around him to the rows of refugees gathered on the hill slopes, the refugees who had so desperately escaped Giratina. "They need me more," said Lyther. "Yes, I have great potential. But until now, that potential's gone untapped. I have been too afraid to use it, until now. I must do what is right. And even if it means letting go of my friends..." He closed his eyes. "Then I will do what I must."

Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Shanala looked at each other uneasily; there was a long, dead silence. "If that's your choice, Lyther," whispered Rush, reaching out to touch the Lucario's shoulder. "Then may Arceus watch over you."

* * *

A lonely shadow stood upon a lofty cliff, far removed from the world he loved, watching as it fell to pieces, gazing upon four cities in the far distance: a bustling city of industry and competition, a rural town of old traditions untouched by the modern world, a suburban community nestled on the edge of the woods, and a city ruled by a man with a platinum rod from a gilden cathedral.

Without warning, a flash of blood-red lightning slashed across the sky, and a terrible dragon appeared in the heavens. Sparktail's jaw dropped as he saw fierce stormclouds brewed brewing above the cities. Black raindrops fell from the sky as howling gray winds swept through the streets.

He watched as the skyscrapers of the first city shattered and fell, as the pious farmers of the second city were consumed in dark flame, as streets and woodland of the third city were torn apart, as the cathedral of the fourth city was blasted into diamond dust before the world's eyes.

As it left the destroyed ruins of the first four cities in its wake, the storm struck seven more towns who stood between the four great cities, each corrupt in its own unique way, and all were washed away into the night of chaos. Gone was tyranny, gone was bloodshed, gone was terror, but only the foul stench of death in the howling winds.

* * *

The morning brough cold, gray fog that clung to Thalia's fur, sparks crackling and sputtering on Sparktail's cheeks. "Lyther and Ferricia have gone their separate ways," said Rush as the Pokemon gathered on the empty ledge, staring out to the foggy sea. "It's time that we did likewise."

"I am sorry that I was not there for Slick, in his time of need," said Shanala quietly as she and Insyte locked eyes for a brief moment. "Hopefully, by the end of this war, we'll see each other again..." With that, she and Rush turned and padded off, leaving the other three alone on the misty bluff.

The Raichu stared after Rush and Shanala's retreating figures, not knowing what to say. "Well, I finished the bags," said Thalia cheerfully. "Here!" His thoughts still elsewhere, Sparktail nodded silently as the Leafeon handed him the vine-satchel from yesterday, still holding the three crystal spheres.

At that moment, a distant melodic voice filled the air, quiet but clear, and the three Pokemon glanced up to see the Herald approaching in the sky. "Thalia! Sparktail! Insyte! I'm back!" cried Altaria as she swooped down towards them.

Blinking, the three glanced up towards them with bright eyes as she landed before them, little swirls of mist around her wings and feet. "Ah, but where are the others?" asked the Herald, glancing around the low cliff. "I don't see Shanala, or Rush, or Lyther, or Ferricia or Insyte..."

It took a few minutes for Insyte and Thalia to explain the events that had occured over the last two days at the Conclave. "So, they've gone to Kanto and Johto," murmured Altaria softly. "That's rather brave of them... Brave but foolish." The Herald then turned to Insyte, smiling. "Aah, you look so much happier now- and more handsome, too."

Thalia giggled behind a paw as Insyte's cheeks flushed dark. "Um... Altaria?" said Sparktail tenatively. "We were just wondering if you could.. erm... fly us to Hoenn."

The Herald blinked, but chuckled softly. "To Hoenn? Why yes, I can easily fly you to Hoenn," replied Altaria, fluffing out her wings gracefully. "Fallarbor Coast is but a few hours' flight away; I should be up to flying that far in a few days."

Relieved, Thalia gave a wide smile; Sparktail glanced away uneasily, while Insyte simply nodded. "I'm glad you're all right," purred the Leafeon, stepping forward and nuzzling the Herald, who closed her eyes and smiled too. "Where did you even go?"

"I just needed to stretch out my wings a bit," explained the Herald as the four Pokemon descended the ledge. "You see this silver mist? It conceals this island like a blanket, hiding it from view." She paused, the others frowning up at her. "Oh, no, not like the storm barrier that surrounds Sinnoh. The mist is harmless; it is merely an illusion created by Lugia himself. But at night, it shines like the Jade Orb from the Father's Spire."

Thalia stoppd in her tracks, and Sparktail glanced sharply to Altaria. "Did you say the Jade Orb?" asked Insyte, frowning. "Herald, are you saying that you know where the Jade Orb is? Where is this 'Father's Spire'?"

"Not only do I know where the Jade Orb is, but I can tell you where all three Orbs are now," replied Altaria, smiling. "The Orbs are still in Hoenn, you see; Giratina cannot take them too far from the wild spirits of Hoenn, or he will have no power over them. The Red Orb is in the Mirage Tower in the deserts north of Mauville, the Blue Orb is in the wreck of the S.S. Cactus-" She glanced to them, suddenly growing stern, her voice dropping an octave. "And... the Jade Orb is at the top of the Sky Pillar."

* * *

Giratina and Darkrai watched as their army flowed into a weakened Celadon City like a powerful and rapid river. Excellent! The humans had gathered for the coming rapture. The stronger the resistance, the greater its crushing. Darkrai was born of incarnate; did they truly believe they would find salvation?

As they stormed into the city, alarms exploded to life and armed soldiers came streaming out of every building. The soldiers assembled in lines along every barricade and vantage point in the city. Giratina watched as its army marched on, and the humans' bullets ricocheted off of the front-line Rhyperiors' armor. This was his army, his warriors, his darkness, his vengeance; and forever it would rage!

Down below in the sewer tunnels which ran beneath Celadon City, a Manectric with electric-blue eyes scanned the eleven Pokemon gathered around him in formation. Peering into the darkness, his nostrils filled with the revulsion of putrid filth, the electric hound squinted up towards the low steel grate in front of him, ears perked for the impending clash.

"They're coming, sir," said a nearby Wartortle, staring up through the sewer grille, breathing hard as the Manectric stared at him. They could all feel it, the pulse of Giratina's overwhelming hatred, threatening to sweep the hidden patrol into the darkness, ever rising, ever falling...

"Now!" barked the Manectric, striking the ground with a paw. At once, the Wartortle cannonballed up into the air, smashing straight up through the sewer trapdoor, allowing the hinged grate to swing down straight through the broken doorframe, forming a makeshift ramp. The Manectric howled an attack order to the dogs behind him, and the patrol raced up the ramp and out into the sunlight.

They were not alone. Across the city, other patrols too rose up out of the sewers, charging forth into the Exile's troops with chorused war howls. As the patrols of the Wild Alliance rushed into their foes, sinking their fangs into unsuspecting Exile troops' flesh, clawing and burning their way through the soldiers. But it wasn't enough, as the Manectric knew all too well. There were too many soldiers here, too many to fulfill his wish. He would never get to Giratina!

Six shadow blasts shot forth from each of Giratina's golden claws while his red-tipped tentacles lashed out to destroy his enemies. Mewtwo appeared in front of a human barricade. He swung his arm upwards in a gesture of power, and a psychic attack ripped apart the barricade and the soldiers madly firing at him from behind it.

"Destroy this city," screamed Giratina from high above, his tentacles spurring his soldiers onwards against the humans together, launching attacks of fire and lightning upon them. Shadow storms whirled forth from Mismagii and Drifblims' hands as the tanklike figures of Rhyperiors crushed the defenders like blades of grass, the swarms of Gabites which promised bloody murder in their claws as gun shells ricocheted off their scales. One by one, the humans fell back, retreating in horror as Giratina lay waste to Celadon.


	14. River and Wood

**Chapter 14: River and Wood**

Bridges are burned and the pillars destroyed  
Escape to the woods, your hunters deployed  
From dawn to dusk the flower claims your heart  
Now cast aside the past and forge a new start

* * *

The December morning's cold sky betrayed no sign of Giratina's influence as chilly air swept through the Herald's wings. Clutching his Light Ball, Sparktail stared out towards the ocean as Thalia wove together Leaf Blades from Altaria's opposite wing. Between them stood Insyte, gazing towards their destination with blazing eyes, his fur lifted on the wind.

The Silver Conclave gradually disappered into the sea behind them as the woodland jungles of Hoenn rose on the opposite horizon. Clinging to the Herald, the Raichu glanced to Thalia and Insyte as Altaria soared across the waves, Marills and Tentacools surfacing on the sea far below.

The three riders clung to the Herald's back as she dove towards the thick woodland, their hind legs flailing in the powerful breeze that buffeted the four travelers. The wind screamed past their ears as the Herald's body swooped down into the forest's leafy canopy, the earth a blur of grassy ridges and running streams as Altaria descended, coming to a graceful stop on a wide grassy riverbank in the heart of the wilderness.

Staring at the lush world around him, Sparktail slid down from Altaria's back to land in the tall grasses with a thump. The great river churned as crashing waters swept down its banks, trees swaying rhythmically in the breeze. The Raichu could hear the faint cries of a Kecleon, Linoones barking off in the distance.

Landing on the ground next to the Raichu, Thalia stretched out her legs and took a deep breath of the jungle air. The air was fresh with flower-scent and leaves in the wind, plants glistening with dewdrops and damp mist still clinging to the air from falling rains. Beneath the lighter scents lay a darker, earthy scent, the musky odor of fertile soil and the faint salty tang of the hunt.

"Wilderness and trees," said Insyte as he bounded down to join them, glancing back up to Altaria. "We're definitely being watched; there's nowhere in Hoenn without its stalking predators. But I don't think we'll be attacked, so long as we stick together. Thalia, the map?"

Nodding, Thalia pulled out a worn map from her bag. "Okay, we're in Hoenn, but where exactly in Hoenn?" mused the Leafeon as she unfolded the map carefully so as not to tear it, and both Sparktail and Insyte peered over her shoulders to examine the paper. "Okay... There's a river nearby...

"I think we're on Route 119," said Insyte with a knowing nod as he pointed to Route 119 on the map with a paw. "And this here..." Sparktail's eyes followed the paw to a yellow circular region which lay west of them. "This is the desert on Route 111. And over here-" Insyte now pointed at a round gray-white region far to the east in the oceans. "Sootopolis City."

"Well, it is best if we do not stall," said Insyte as Thalia tucked away the map. Rising to his paws, the Flareon met Altaria's, Sparktail's, and Thalia's eyes with his confident silver-blue gaze. "Let's set out for the desert." Dipping his head, the magnificent warrior raced off into the wilderness, and Thalia rapidly followed suit.

Slowing his pace as he approached a running river, Sparktail saw Insyte and Thalia talking quietly on the far side of a log bridge, a sign nearby reading "Witch's Bridge". As Insyte caught sight of the Raichu, the Flareon looked startled for a moment, then quickly glanced away.

Secrets. His fur prickled uneasily as he watched the Flareon and the Leafeon from across the bridge. What were they talking about? Thalia always told him everything. This wasn't like her to keep secrets from him. Unless she didn't trust him anymore-

No, no, no, thought the Raichu frustratedly as he hurried down the bridge towards Thalia and Insyte, the slats creaking beneath his running paws. Thalia always had Sparktail's best interests at heart, no matter what she did. Insyte and Thalia trusted Sparktail; he should trust them back. But as of late, his emotions had been flaring up whenever the Leafeon was around, and the Raichu didn't know why.

As he approached, however, his ears caught a snatch of their conversation. "But have you ever been in love?" Thalia was asking to Insyte, who murmured his response too quietly for the Raichu to hear. Then, suddenly falling silent, Thalia blinked and glanced back over her shoulder to see Sparktail by the bridge- and froze, her eyes widening with some mixture of fear and embarassment. Insyte looked equally startled, his fur bristling from head to tail.

The Raichu leaned back against the bridge post as Thalia stared at him, unable to look her in the eye. After a moment, the Leafeon dropped her gaze- but not before Sparktail noticed a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. Love, she said.

"What were you guys... talking about?" asked the Raichu, taking a deep breath as he joined Thalia and Insyte. His cheeks felt hot, almost brimming with sparks, but he pushed the thoughts aside.

"Oh... um... n-nothing important," mumbled Thalia so quietly that Sparktail could barely hear her, still staring at the ground, her cheeks reddening. The Raichu stared at her- she was almost never this soft-spoken, not even on the worst of days. "We were just... um... having a nice chat. That's a-all!" The Leafeon finally lifted her head- but looked away from the Raichu.

"We were talking about what we ought to do, once we reach the desert," replied Insyte, avoiding Sparktail's gaze, but looking otherwise magnificent. "And... she was curious whether I had adapted to my new form." Taking a deep breath, Sparktail pushed aside the thoughts that crackled at him.

"I wonder if Lute's all right," said Thalia as the three padded onwards. "I wonder what he's going through? To see all those Pokemon who trusted him and counted on him locked away, with no clue to where they could have gone..."

The Absol had seemed just fine; and so had Klesr and Elias. "He's probably... good" said the Raichu after a moment, as the three of them padded onwards. "I mean... we might as well be heading to, well, an early grave."

He meant it jokingly, but there was an awkward silence. Thalia and Insyte exchanged glances, remembering the fearsome sillouettes of Groudon and Kyogre, destructive beasts of war, once just inanimate engraved images etched into the Cave of Origin's wall, but now fully alive and terrible to behold.

Together, the three padded through the forests beneath Altaria's watching gaze, tails sweeping through the tall grasses in wide arcs. This was the land that Slick had claimed as his new home, the forests that he had fought to protect with every ounce of strength he had, the region that he had lived and died for. Had it been worth the cost?

* * *

The three halted as an Infernape, a Purugly, and a Weepinbell suddenly sprang down from the trees, their eyes brimming with violet light as they landed in front of the Raichu. A foul grin spread across the Infernape's features as the three slid to a halt in a wide mud puddle inches away from him, splattering droplets of brown rainwater with a splash. Laying on his back, the alarmed Raichu glanced up at the fiery primate warrior towering over him, whose red and ornately gold figure stood out of place in the forests of Hoenn.

"Excellent, excellent," growled the monkey as he grabbed Sparktail by the neck before the Raichu could move out of the way, lifting his kicking, flailing hostage up high into the air. Red-hot panic filled the Raichu's mind at once, his limbs floundering madly in midair as his fearful eyes met the Infernape's, His lightning-bolt tail tail lashing furiously at the air as Thalia and Insyte growled at the Infernape, whose allies quickly moved to surround the three. "Mmm! Cat, rat, and dog! Are you with the Exile, or against him?"

"We're neither," said Insyte hastily, stepping forward towards the Infernape. "We're just three friends looking for food, and we're heading home soon-"

"A likely story," snorted the Purugly. "And do you live in a Skarmory nest? Is that why your fur has the scent of Skarmories? Mmm! I think you three know where the Exile's enemies are!" The Infernape's eyes widened, and he pointed a finger at Thalia with his free hand as he held the struggling Sparktail in the other, his minions moving in on the Flareon and the Leafeon in the cneter. Baring a set of filthy yellowed teeth at her, he slowly tightened his grip on his captive's throat to elicit a choked cry from the Raichu. "You! Leafy cat! You'll tell me where the Iron Fleet makes its base, or your friend gets it!"

At once, Insyte fell silent and exchanged an alarmed glance with Thalia as the horrified Leafeon stared the Infernape's fiery scalp and tail in fear. The world was growing raw and blurred around the helpless Sparktail as he stared back towards the fiery monkey who held him aloft by the neck. The panic in his mind began to bubble and seethe as his eyes darted around the forest wildly to his enemies, crackling with anxiety and frustration at both the Infernape and Insyte. Why were they pandering to Giratina's soldiers like this, letting them play their mind games and considering giving into their demands? Weakly, he turned his gaze back around to meet the Infernape's eyes with all the defiance he could muster.

"We're against him," breathed the Raichu as he locked eyes with the Infernape. "We're against the Exile!" His tail coiled tightly around the primate's arm that held him as he spoke, his fears and doubts forgotten as a surge of fury filled his mind, and he tugged with all his might. At once, the Infernape let out a howl of pain and released his grasp on Sparktail, letting the Raichu fall to the ground between Thalia and Insyte with a hard thump as the other beasts gave snarls of outrage. Gasping for breath and massaging his throat, he quickly retreated from the Infernape with his friends, who readied leaf-blades and fangs as the three Pokemon forced them back. They were surrounded!

"Aaaaaltair!" cried out a voice from above. At once, Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and their foes glanced up sharply towards Altaria's rapidly descending form. Her eyes blazing gold, the Herald spewed a thick stream of blue-red dragons' breath that shot over Thalia's cowering form and engulfed the Infernape in flames that he could not tame.

As the howling primate sank to the ground in an agonized mass of magic flame, screaming and clawing at his flesh, the Weepinbell gasped and turned to flee into the woods just before a second flare of dragonflame incinerated it, reducing it to ashes.

Blinking, Sparktail watched as Altaria blasted the Purugly off its feet with a dragon pulse, before diving to the ground to finish off the fat cat with a brutal double-edge attack. Within minutes, all three of the ambushers were dead, and Altaria was gliding towards them, her eyes returning to normal.

The Herald settled down on the ground in front of the three friends huddled together, her watery-blue eyes stern and yet also soft with concern as she folded her cloudlike wings against her body. As they met her gaze, Sparktail, Insyte, and Thalia each swallowed and dropped their gaze to the ground, feeling all the shame of a parent's disappointment burning in their cheeks.

"Please, please don't wander out of my sight like that again, any of you," said the Altaria finally, closing her eyes. Sparktail flinched- another person looking out for him, another friend who might get hurt because they cared about him. "I can't protect you otherwise. As long as we're traveling together... promise me."

"We promise," said Insyte, nodding before Sparktail could say a word. The Raichu flinched again- surely he could speak for himself? Flicking her ears, Thalia shot Sparktail an odd look, but said nothing. Altaria smiled at Insyte, then turned around to face the trail up ahead. "Thank you," said the Herald, glancing back over her shoulder before returning her attention forward. "We've got a lot of distance to cover before night falls. Let's get going."

"Say, um... Thalia," began the Raichu as they all slowly rose to their paws and padded off together. He glanced to the Leafeon, voice dropping, ashamed. "I... I know I shouldn't have... done anything. I just-"

Blinking, the Leafeon glanced back over her shoulder to the Raichu, one hazel-brown eye meeting his gaze. "It's... all right," said Thalia uneasily, shifting her weight to her other leg and flicking her ears. "I'm sure you'll do better next time." She gave a forced chuckle, as if hoping to lighten the mood, but quickly fell silent. "We ought to keep going..."

* * *

After a few minutes of silent trudging, Sparktail glanced up towards Altaria, whose eyes shining bright as she glided low to the ground in line with them. The trees were thinning out now, becoming less densely packed the further they traveled from the river. But just as the trees gave way to open prairie, Thalia noticed something.

"Wait, guys, wait- something's wrong," whispered the Leafeon with a shiver, slowing her pace as she approached the edge of the trees, glancing around worriedly, her fur beginning to bristle. "Sparktail? Insyte? Something... something doesn't feel right about this field. I- I smell blood... blood and murder..."

Stopping behind an Oran bush, Sparktail and Insyte exchanged glances, then scanned the peaceful field and the tranquil scenery up ahead, thoroughly confused.

Then without warning, the Leafeon sprang forward at them, catching both Raichu and Flareon off balance by sheer chance and tackling them to the ground. "Thalia! What the hell!" hissed the Raichu as he hit the dirt, glaring up at the panting Leafeon on his back before pushing her off of him and getting to his paws.

"No, please- don't get up, they'll see you!" pleaded Thalia, clasping both Insyte's and Sparktail's paws tight. Trembling, the Leafeon glanced to each of their stern faces worriedly, mostioning down with her tail for Altaria to find cover. "There- there's danger up ahead- I can smell it..." She trailed off, staring out past the bushtowards the field, horrified. "Oh- oh my God... t-there! Look!"

His throat going dry, Sparktail followed her gaze to see a pack of humans fleeing across the field in terror. Behind the fleeing fuguitives came a line of pursuing Rhyperiors, gnashing their monstrous jaws and swinging their brutish arms, the foul dark stains on their stony skin sending a chill down the watchers' spines.

"Fear not, for death is at hand," whispered a pale voice. Flickering red lights appeared in the field, encased in ashen gray helms, followed by the billowing gold-trimmed black cloaks of Dusknoirs. One-by-one they revealed themselves, forming a vast circle around the humans in the field. "Accept thy fate, O creatures of clay," intoned the Dusknoirs as a single, reverbrating, ominous voice, the humans backing away from them slowly. "For this is the will of the Exile."

Trapped, staring into the eyes of death, the humans began to break down as the Rhyperiors advanced upon them. Children sobbed as their parents held them. Couples held each other tightly. Many of the humans simply wept. Sparktail could hear one of the younger men crying out for mercy, all hope lost. As the Rhyperiors advanced upon their prey, Thalia buried her face in Sparktail's shoulder, unable to watch the inevitable massacre.

Howls and screams filled the air as the Exile's soldiers moved in for the kill, the final shrieks of agony washed in scarlet hell and crushed beneath murderous footsteps. Cursed flames erupted from the Dusknoirs' palms, lifeless gray flames that consumed human flesh in agonizing death.

Within minutes, there was not a single human left alive in the bloody field, their final cries still echoing as the blood-clawed culprits fled into the night, leaving the once-peaceful grasses scattered with corpses. Sickness churned inside his belly, until he could hold it back no longer.

Nose and mouth filled with a rancid taste, Sparktail shook as he rose to his paws, Thalia sobbing into tall grasses, Insyte's head bowed in deepest mourning. The world seemed to be changing greatly in such little time, and danger was stalking from every direction...


	15. The Barren Desert

**Chapter 15: The Barren Desert**

Behemoth rising from the depths of the bountiful earth  
'Twixt magma tides and churning sands he finds rebirth  
From Mother Nature we take root and begin to thrive  
Such that we may grow and flourish, anew and alive

* * *

Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte had come to the edge of a great desert, a dry expanse of rock and sand. Sandstorms raked across the desert landscape, kicking up clouds of dust and sand and gravel. "I see some Carnivines and a Hippopotas," reported Altaria, flying overhead. "There's some Larvitars and a Gible. But there's no Baltoys, Sandshrews, or Trapinches."

The sun blazed hot on their backs, the earth baked and hardened beneath layers of dry dust and brutal sand. "Let's get going," said Insyte, glancing to Sparktail and Thalia. "We've got a desert to search." Nodding, the group advanced forth into the wasteland.

"Wait," shouted Altaria, trying to keep up with them. "We can't just rush into things! What if we're not prepared?" Blinking, Sparktail glanced to Insyte, who faltered- then Thalia gasped and pointed towards the thick dust-clouds rolling straight towards them.

Roaring as it tumbled towards them, the great sandstorm swallowed them al in a roaring, blinding chaotic mass of agony. Sparktail found himself surrounded by howling, sand-laden wind that stung at his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Insyte! Thalia!" gasped the Raichu between coughs, one paw up to shield his eyes, breathing through his fur. "Where are you?"

"Sparktail! That you?" came Insyte's reply from several yards off, his voice barely audible over the wind. "Don't know where Thalia and Altaria are, though. You all good there?"

"I... I think so." Sparktail stumbled towards Insyte until his paw found the Flareon's tail. In the fierce sandstorm, neither of them could see any other Pokemon but each other and themselves. "Thalia! Where are you? Altaria?"

"Sparktail, we can't stay here," said Insyte, shaking his head, tugging at the Raichu's fur. "We've got to find shelter!" Desperate, Sparktail searched the vicious haze with scrunched eyes, and then reluctantly allowed Insyte to lead him off.

They struggled through the sandstorm, two blurs of orange and yellow, dragging their paws through the desert, taking step after agonizing step, eyes watering from the the sandstorm's lash. "Insyte... I think I see a tower," croaked Sparktail, his throat raw.

"It's all right, Sparktail," said Insyte, his voice hazy. The sandstorm was subsiding, ever-so-slowly, but the sun still beat down on their filthy, sand-coated pelts without mercy. "We're getting to safety. We've just got to keep moving... We'll find the others after that."

A sandstone tower loomed over the tumultuous desert like a castle's battlements. The keep's color made it hard to see, but it slowly became more visible as they padded onward. "I... I really think I see a tower," whispered the Raichu.

Insyte stopped, followed the Raichu's gaze to the mysterious tower in the distance. Was it a real, or was it a mirage? It seemed to shimmer with the desert glow, but its architecture seemed too intricate to be a trick. "You're right," said the Flareon. "We'll shelter in there."

"I guess so," said Sparktail faintly. He didn't say much more; the sand made his throat dry, and the desert's unstable footing was rough on his paws.

They reached the tower before nightfall, parching their thirst from water-sac flesh harvested from a cactus. Exchanging glances, Insyte and Sparktail approached the tower's entrance, when the ground gave a faint tremble. The Raichu's eyes widened as his legs went slack, the vibrations in the earth rattling his senses.

"Focus, Sparktail," said Insyte, pressing his weight against the double doors. Nodding, Sparktail took up a position next to the Flareon, and the duo pushed open the doors of the mysterious tower.

* * *

Giratina soared onwards through the sky with scarlet passion burning in his eyes as his gaze swept across the world that was his. His forces had been dispersed throughout the lands he conquered, restoring the darkness that was the world's most instinctive soul, the art of war and savage desire. No one would dare cross him now, thought the Devil darkly as he gazed upon his army, not when all would face death.

As the strike force approached Cerulean City, pandemonium and chaos erupted in the streets. Hundreds of doors flew open as humans emerged from their homes, staring up in horror as they saw the terrible features of Giratina the Exile, the fallen angel whose vengeance encompassed all the earth in his wrath.

Screaming, sobbing, many fell to their knees, desperately crying and praying for Giratina's mercy; but there was no mercy to be given. "Attack!" roared Giratina, his six black tentacles flapping like wings on either side of him. Dark energy burst from his maw and ripped through the golden bridge to the north, sending its pieces and all standing upon it into the racing depths below.

Letting out a savage cry, Tyranitar bombarded the streets with fire as the roars of Rhyperiors surged forward. Buildings shattered and collapsed. People screamed and tried to flee in every direction at once, grabbing hold of children and family members as waves of destruction came rushing down upon them.

* * *

As soon as Sparktail and Insyte entered, enemies leapt into action all around them. Sparktail ducked as a Sandslash lunged at him from the walls, ducking and rolling under to slash out with his tail. Painful needles flew into the Raichu's arm from a screeching Cacnea, Insyte sinking fiery fangs into a Lileep. Pulling out the painful spines, Sparktail lashed out with electricity at the Cacnea, whirling around to slash up as a Baltoy descended upon him.

As they climbed the tower, they saw cracks forming in the floor, more enemies charging towards them. Ducking as a Vibrava dove for him, Sparktail dealt an iron-tail to a lunging Hippopowdon, darting up the steps as hungry Mawile jaws shot out from holes in the walls. The higher they climbed, the greater the cracks, the more copious the enemies as Vibravas, Cacneas, Sandslashes, and a Hippopowdon advanced. They could feel the tower shake and tremble, buffeted by the turbulent winds outside.

At last, they reached the top floor, a set of steps leading up to a raised platform, the ceiling and walls all cracked and crumbling. In the center of the chamber was a pedestal with the Red Orb glistening atop it, a red chain locked around it that bound it to the platform. Guarding the pedastal was an Armaldo, a Cradily, and a Claydol. The Claydol looked towards Sparktail and Insyte. Its two hands spun around and pointed at them. "Distract them! I'll get the orb!" yelled Insyte, lunging for the bound crystal sphere.

Nodding, Sparktail leapt at the Cradily, slashing with an iron-tail at its neck. He spun around and struck the Armaldo with a thunderbolt squarely between the eyes- then suddenly, an invisible force like a wall rushed at him from the Claydol and flung him aside. Out of the corner of his eye as he got up, the gasping Raichu saw Insyte land on all fours by the pedastal, racing up towards the Orb, the Claydol moving towards him.

The Flareon sank his teeth into that red chain, hissing flames from his throat over the metal links to soften them, eyes silver as smoke. Sparktail flung a useless thunderbolt at the Claydol, sparks flying from his cheeks to harmlessly dissapate on the stone-black body

. Horror gripped the Raichu as the Gradilly suddenly swept him up with ancient-veined vines, holding him in place for the Armaldo to strike. "Help," gasped Sparktail as he struggled to break free from the vines, paws and tail writhing and lashing on the sandstone floor, struggling out of harm's way as the Armoaldo struck again and again with its deadly pincers.

Then, a lowd crack filled the air, and all of them froze to stare as Insyte ripped the Red Orb's chain- still bound and locked- free from the pedastal, before falling back down to the floor. Suddenly, a terrible roar erupted from deep within the earth that set Sparktail's fur on end with a fear he had all but forgotten.

A massive plume of red-brown flames burst up from beneath the pedastal and blasted up through the ceiling, leaving behind a charred crater where the Red Orb had been moments ago. Alarmed, Insyte and Sparktail raced to the smoking rim of the blackened maw in the floor, staring far down through a howling haze of smoke, through three shattered floors into a dark abyss.

In the farthest reaches of the horrific chasm far beneath Sparktail and Insyte was a cavern with glowing red walls like the fiery depths of hell, a monstrous dark shape with gleaming red eyes that neither Raichu nor Flareon could comprehend, only fear.

Then, the entire room lurched beneath Sparktail's paws- only Insyte kept the Raichu from tumbling down into that distant chasm of hell and the entire tower began to shake all around them. Squeakling, the Cradilly retrackted his vines, and the three Pokemon fled down the stairs as tthe the trembling ceiling, walls, and floor all began to crack.

"Must've set off a trap," said Insyte above the deafening roar through a mouthful of red chain, as a horrified Sparktail glanced frantically around the collapsing chamber. "Quick!" Nodding numbly, the Raichu raced after Insyte towards the stairs- then skidded to a halt as a mass of sand collapsed into choking debris on the landing, trapping them.

The floor was growing soft, too soft to hold their footing. The roars of the terrible beast grew louder with every passing second as thick masses of sand collapsed on the coughing duo, threatening to bury them alive.

Without warning, Sparktail tumbled back through the cloud of soft earth that was once a wall- and found himself no longer trapped in the earth but falling from the tower spire. Panic filled him as he hurtled down towards the dunes, a good fifty feet below, the wind rushing through his fur..

* * *

She coughed the gritty sand blowing through her fur, the heat that parched her leaves. She glanced back to the collapsed Herald, sheltering under a rocky alcove. "Sorry, Herald- I've got to find my friends," gasped Thalia. Wiping her stung, watering eyes, she scampered into the sandstorm, towards the terrible roar that shook the desert.

Sparktail crashed down into a sand dune, tumbling head-over-tail in a thick cloud of dust. Blurred, dizzy, and bruised, the Raichu groaned and crawled out from the sand, his fur ragged and torn. A few feet away gleamed the Red Orb, half-buried in the sand and still bound by its scarlet chain.

Arid wind battered at Thalia from every direction, tearing at fur and leaves. Paws up to shield her face, she struggled forward as the beast's terrible roar shook the desert again. In the distance, the Mirage Tower burst into a shower of sand and dust, revealing Groudon's fearsome shadow, clawing its way out from beneath the desert.

Shaking, Sparktail stared up to the sky as the sun's blazing heat shone down through the haze, the sandstorm subsiding. He froze as he saw the ancient Pokemon towering high above him, the gigantic beast whose veins glowed blue in the crevices between its earth-brown plates.

"THIEVES AND TRAITORS!" snarled Groudon above the howling winds of the desert, a wall of pure sound blasting Sparktail and the dusty air at the mighty behemoth's cry. "INSOLENT SLAVE! KNOW THAT YOU STAND BEFORE GROUDON, MASTER OF THE EARTH, AND ALL THAT RISES FROM IT!"

Sparktail's instincts kicked in, and he scrambled away from the raging Behemoth, terrified, sand flying under his paws. His head throbbed with hot blood, every step burning at his pawpads. A soft patch of sand gave way beneath his paws, and he lost his footing, tumbled to the ground.

Hateful blasts of sand threw back pricks of blinding sunlight into his eyes as Groudon's roars drew near. The Raichu's eyes widened as he felt a heartbeat from under the sand. Sitting up, he frantically pawed at the dry earth to reveal sand-streaked red fur, an exhausted Pokemon buried underpaw. "Insyte?!"

"Sparktail! Hang on!" called Thalia. Sparktail stared up as the Leafeon hurried towards him, leaves and fur wild. Wrapping vines around Insyte's paws, she helped Sparktail drag the Flareon out from the sand dune; he was still breathing, unconscious but breathing. Smiling, Thalia helped Sparktail to his paws and hugged him close. "It's okay. Reinforcements are here!"

The hot sun filled Thalia's fur and heart as she raced towards Groudon and the Red Orb, her leaves glowing with power that wrapped around her like a cloak of light. Beneath her paws, the ground shuddered with Groudon's terrible footsteps.

"THE EARTH IS LIMITLESS; AND THUS IT SHALL CONSUME YOU," thundered Groudon as he towered high above Thalia with indomitable strength, his sun-bleached plate a horrific blight of the desert. "OF THE EARTH, YOU WERE BORN; TO THE EARTH YOU SHALL RETURN!"

Massive claws swiped at Thalia as she leapt up with leaf-blades drawn, the harsh wind screaming past her ears. She lashed out with her vines and swung down from the spikes on the Behemoth's chin, striking at Groudon's back with whirling leaf blades.

A mighty foot crashed down into the sand, missing the Leafeon by inches, sending a rolling wave of harsh dust across the desert, blinding Sparktail and Insyte. Fissures split the desert open, branching out for Thalia, sand spilling down into the crevices as they closed.

Panic flooded Thalia came as a stream of yellow flames flew from Groudon's maw, zigzagging across the ground for her. Sinking razor leaves into the back of Groudon's arm, she clung to the underside of Groudon's belly until he struck her away, Focus, Thalia, she told herself as she leapt to her paws again. The Orb; that's what matters!

Not fully sure what she was doing, Thalia spread her leaves wide, the intense sunlight flooding into her body. With a cry, she leapt up and unleashed a concentrated blast of solar power, catching up the Red Orb in its hold, blasting the red chains until they shattered.

As the Leafeon dove forward to catch the Red Orb, an agonized snarl erupted from Groudon, his tail swinging around with shocking speed, sending her flying. Frantic and delirious,, Sparktail hoarsely shouted Thalia's name, his head throbbing with, pawing at the sand, trying to reach her, until the desert faded away.

* * *

"Sparktail...?"

The Raichu's eyes flew open at the sound of Thalia's voice, his chest heaving for breath and his mouse-heart pounding a mile a minute, his last memories a blur- Mirage Tower, the desert, Groudon, Red Orb, Insyte, Thalia coming to the rescue...

Eyes widening, Sparktail sat up and stared at the bruised, disheveled Leafeon. "Oh, good! You're finally awake," said Thalia happily, tired but relieved. Her eyes lit up as he looked at her, sending an odd shiver down the Raichu's spine. "I was afraid you'd be out for another day, at least. You all right?"

He felt sore all over, his throat was dry, his head was throbbing, and his joints felt a little stiff- but something told him that he was lucky, that he could be in so much more pain. "I- I think I'm fine," he rasped. "Thanks." His fur stood on end as he hugged her, his tail rippling.

They were in a meadow with soft-petaled flowers, a rock alcove sheltering them from the desert's wind. His head swam as he scanned the grassy valley, bordered by mountainous ridges. A few feet away, Insyte and a Golem stared down at an unconscious Altaria. "Where are we?"

"We're safe; that's what matters for now," said Thalia, playfully poking his chest with a paw. Sparktail stared at the Red Orb at Thalia's paws, gleaming softly in the sun, then followed her gaze to the Golem. "Groudon and one of his servants- his name's Boulder- brought you here."

"Groudon?" echoed Sparktail, shuddering. He tried to say more, but the words got trapped in his throat and turned into fits of dry coughing. Reaching for a waterskin, Thalia carefully tipped the pouch into the Raichu's mouth, gulps of soothing water splashing down his throat.

"It's all right," said the Leafeon, her voice approaching a purr. "Groudon... his personality still seems a little too savage for my liking, but... I'm pretty sure he's on our side now. And he wants to fight Giratina." Her voice dropped. "You and Insyte collapsed from the heat. But you're better off than Altaria."

Setting the waterskin down, he stared at Thalia, then at Altaria. It was hard to wrap his mind around; Groudon and Kyogre were always violent and destructive in the old stories. And yet... was there something more to that destruction and violence? "What happened to Altaria?"

Thalia's smile was gone. "After we got separated in the sandstorm, Claydols ambushed us," said the Leafeon, faltering. Sparktail blinked and glanced up to Thalia, worried. "I... I'm not sure what happened, exactly. I guess we took them out, but... well... Altaria collapsed."

She was silent for a moment. then Thalia looked back to the Raichu, her eyes clouded. "I- I don't know what came over me... I just remembered seeing the broken black clay scattered across the sand, and- and my leafblades," admitted Thalia bleakly, sending a chill through his body as she rested her paw on his. "I don't know if I ever said this. But... I just can't stand it all. It's like- like-"

Breaking off, she swallowed, then lifted her gaze to meet the Raichu's- and now he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "It's like back in Sinnoh, when we saw the death camps... the slave miners... all of those horrible things," continued Thalia slowly. "I- I don't know how to say it. But all I can think is... 'how can this happen? How can these Pokemon be so cruel?'"

Blinking, she took a shuddering breath, then shook her head and smiled sadly back to Sparktail. "Urp, sorry to complain about all this," said Thalia shakily. "I didn't mean to- to lose control there or anything. But thank you for... for being here."

Not knowing what to say, Sparktail gave Thalia a reassuring smile and patted him. The Raichu knew Giratina's deeds should upset him just as much as it was upsetting Thalia, knew that Giratina was evil and had to be stopped- but he couldn't feel the same horror so freshly anymore, not the way Thalia could...

"Sparktail, Thalia," said Insyte, padding towards them. Blinking, they turned around to see the fiery warrior standing there proudly, his charcoal-gray eyes and magnificent red fur looking as healthy as ever. "You both look well."

"Yeah, I guess," said Thalia, casting a sideways glance to Sparktail, whose heart pounded. The Leafeon picked up the Red Orb and held it up to the light. "So... one down? Two to go." Insyte frowned at them both, but looked amused.

"The law of wild has spoken," rumbled a deep voice. Exchanging glances, the three turned around to see Groudon rising from the earth, beyond the ridges. His scales had lost their copper sheen; now the ancinet Pokemon's plates were a fiery magma-red. "She who breaks the chains of the spirits, shall unleash the true animal deep within."

As the great titan towered over them, the Orb by Insyte's paws began to glow, and the sunlight overhead grew warm and bright. Sparktail froze, his fur prickling. "I am the true Groudon, lord of continents, herald of the sun," said Groudon. "Too long have I been bound by the chains of the great adversary; too long have my brethren played slave to his madness. Go forth, with my jewel; and bring liberty to the eyes of my kin!"


	16. The Raging Waters

**Chapter 16: The Raging Waters**  
Leviathan born of the depths of the oceans eternal  
Bright waters wash us in calm to quench rage infernal  
The waves have forever soothed us, loyal and true  
Hate not the power of the sea, for it does love you

* * *

The waters around the old shipwreck swirled as Insyte, Sparktail, and Thalia slipped down from Altaria's back and onto the pale wooden deck. Run aground long ago, the ship was as silent as the ashes of Hearthome. Scattered along the sea-ridden deck and in the surrounding foaming waves were kelp and other floating debris- some natural, some as old as the desolate vessel, some from darker, more recent times.

"Would Kyogre really be hiding here?" whispered Thalia, glancing up and down the abandoned ship worriedly. A cold breeze slowly filled Sparktail's fur, and a glance to the sky revealed dark clouds swirling high overhead. The four Pokemon looked at each other for a long while, then hurried into the cabins. Sun-bleached planks and steel rails creaked under their paws, but held sturdy.

Inside, the ship's well-furnished but long emptied hallways were a sharp contrast to the faded deck outside. Red velvet carpeting, burnished mahogany wall-panels, and polished brass decorated the corridor; only grimy porthole windows betrayed the ship's fate. They could all hear the steady pitter-patter of raindrops on the deck from outside.

Staring down at his paws as they padded down the hallway, Sparktail wondered silently what it might've been like to travel on this ship, twenty years ago. There were old shoeprint stains left on the carpet from voyages long past, and the ship began to feel a little lonely.

Meanwhile, Insyte grew worried as they padded along, as he could hear the distant slosh of waves beneath his paws with every step. This would be a dangerous battle for the Flareon, and yet, that danger would make it all the more important for him to fight.

Descending a set of stairs, they found themselves on a lower, dimmer deck. Light-panels overhead flickered along the corridor, and Sparktail could hear the falling rainstorm outside, growing heavy and ominous above, though muted as though they were underwater.

As they turned the corner, the four heard a roar from deeper within the ship that shook the entire corridor, and they all halted. "You all right?" asked Thalia, glancing to the Raichu and the Flareon, who both blinked and nodded.

"Well, there's no sense in waiting here," said Altaria, though she too was uneasy. "Let's go." She flapped her wings, rose up, and flew down the dark corridor. Thalia, Insyte, and Sparktail exchanged uneasy glances, and ran off after Altaria, which continued to shudder with every step.

After several more turns and another flight of stairs, they came to a large storage hold, sliding to a halt with a gasp. The steel walls glittered brilliantly with hundreds of transluscent blue crystals, reminiscent of the Cave of Origin.

Light filtered in through obscured porthole windows to the ocean. At the far end of the chamber, was a pedestal with a shimmering blue sphere whose insides seemed to swirl like the waters outside. Thalia let out a sigh of relief. "Good, Kyogre's not here after all! Let's just get the orb and-"

Suddenly, a blue force field appeared in the entrance of the storage hold, sealing off their exit route. "No!" yelled Insyte, leaping at the barrier. Sparktail and Thalia looked at each other worriedly as Insyte struck the force field with all his might, and then collapsed to the floor.

Then, the entire hold began to shake, and there was an loud eruption of sound as geysers of pressurized water suddenly burst up from the center of the room, spraying seawater and shattered wood everywhere, knocking them all to the ground, leaving a massive crater in the floor with cold, foaming seawater that sloshed in and out of the hold.

Gasping and drenched, Sparktail stared down into the pit towards a massive whale-like beast with sleek magenta-skin, glowing with ancient red runes, ribbon-like tails billowing out behind him, the entire ship vibrating with every beat of his great fins. "Kyoooo!" roared Kyogre, Leviathan of the Oceans, as its head broke the surface of the watery pit. At once, a Tentacruel, a Sealeo, and a Sharpedo emerged from the waters all around the Titan.

Sparktail glanced nervously to Insyte, Thalia, and Altaria as the hostile Pokemon advanced upon them, his eyes flicking to the icy-blue slender crystal shards which decorated the rooms's walls like sharpened teeth, like some terrible beast ready to consume them. He ducked as the Tentacruel suddenly flew at him, flailng its tentacles as if to grab for him. The Raichu quickly rolled aside, the jellyfish smashing its tendrils against the crates violently where he had stood moments ago.

The Sealeo leapt up at Altaria, who barely evaded an ice beam to send an air slash across her assailant's face. Stumbling to his paws, Sparktail shot a thunderbolt at the massive jellyfish, who whirled around and brought its tentacles slashing down to split apart his lightning, and then ensnared the lightning mouse by the tail. Grasping the edge of a metal crate, he let out a cry as the painful, stinging coils yanked him back off his paws. The medusa which held him let out a gurgle of laughter as it began to reel in Sparktail like a fisherman's net, tightening its tentacles around his neck.

Suddenly, a leaf blade swung out and hacked at the tentacles which bound Sparktail, cutting him free. The lightning mouse collapsed to floor in a heap as Thalia leapt up with a war cry, firing a salvo of razor leaves at the tentacruel. Quickly, the jellyfish darted away from the bladed projectiles and fired a sludge bomb at Thalia, who barely avoided the attack as she landed.

Then, Kyogre's screeching roar filled the room, and a massive hydro pump shot over Sparktail's head, blasting the wall and shattering several of the crystals. Alarmed, the lightning mouse spun around as the foaming waters swept him off his feet, washing him tumbling head over tail into the ocean pit.

Thalia dodged and leapt and ducked as the Tentacruel fired sludge bomb after sludge bomb at her. She tucked her head in and rolled forward to evade a cross poison slash from the Tentacruel. Thalia eyed the two red jelly sacs on Tentacruel's head. Two vines shot out from her back, one from each shoulder, each one wrapped around the hilt of a leaf blade. She leapt and slashed at the jelly sacs.

The Tentacruel threw up its tentacles to protect its head, and Thalia's swords hacked off the tentacles instead. She gritted her teeth, and stabbed downwards at the Tentacruel. "Yah!" This time, both swords punctured the red jelly sacs on the jellyfish's head, killing it instantly.

As Sparktail plunged down from the boat , the massive, fearsome sillouette of Kyogre rushed upon him and smashed into the Raichu, sending him whirling through the water painfully in a senseless chaos of foam and bubbles. He kicked back with his hind legs from Kyogre as the massive Leviathan opened its maw and shot an chilling ice beam at him, barely missing the tips of his ears as he struggled up through the water towards the small ship's hull above, and his fur fluffed out in the sheer and penetrating cold.

Desperately clinging to the side of a great stone formation beneath the ship's hull, streaks of electricity shot from Sparktail's cheeks at Kyogre, who gave a furious rumble and shot a jet of pressurized water at Sparktail, crashing into the Raichu with the force of a brick and sending him hurtling back into a cluster of razor-sharp coral plants. His back now covered with numerous painful cuts, the sharp sting of pain only worsened by the cold seawater, the electric mouse let out an agonized cry in the form of a stream of bubbles.

As Kyogre came rushing upon him, a final surge of adrenaline shot through Sparktail, and he desperately swam up and away from the terrible Leviathan, fleeing up through the waters from the deity's fearsome screech below him. His paws kicked furiously to propel him upwards as the weight of the ocean pressed down him, the light of the ship above growing rapidly as the furious lord of the sea pursued him with terrible roars. "Die, die, die!" hissed the insane beast in a stream of bubbles as it thrashed after him.

As his head finally broke past the surface of the churning waves, the Raichu gasped for breath as he flailed, the icy seawater streaming from his eyes and his soaked facial fur as he tossed and turned in the turmoiling waves. Blinking and panting as he glanced down towards the rapidly approaching red runes of Kyogre's body which pulsated blood-red, deep beneath the churning frigid waters.

Then as he flailed towards the edge of the pool, a frantic Thalia reached out with her vines to pull the sodden Raichu up out of the water. "Oh, god, oh god, oh god," spluttered the Raichu between desperate breaths as he collapsed on the grimy wet floor "Thalia..." As he wiped the water from his eyes, the Leafeon slowly came into focus, his heart still pounding madly.

"Are you all right, Sparktail?" asked the Leafeon worriedly as she examined the Raichu, Altaria and Insyte peering over her shoulders to look at Sparktail. "Oh gosh... You all right? Nothing broken?"

"I... I'm all right," lied Sparktail as Thalia helped him to his paws, the floor slippery and wet beneath him, the surface of the pool below rippling with turbulence as the angered Kyogre drew near. "Thank you. "

Still breathing hard, the Raichu wearily stumbled to the ebony altar between two crates where the chained Blue Orb lay, heart still pounding with his mad flight to the surface. The waves in the pool were growing chopppier with every passing second, rising and crashing against the cargo chamber's walls, splattering Sparktail as the leviathan's shadow ascended once more.

"Thalia?" called Sparktail, glancing back to the Leafeon as he sank against the altar. "Can you- give me a lift?" Nodding, the Leafeon hurried over to her friend and crouched low. Taking a deep breath, the Raichu climbed up onto her back, pulling himself up onto the dark stone slab. "Thanks."

"Do it, Sparktail!" shouted Insyte from the far side of the room, his eyes flashing silver-blue as Kyogre's roar shook the hold. The ancient violet water-dweller was swiftly approaching the surface; the ship began to groan, listing ever-so-slightly to one side under the leviathan's assault. Steel crates in the room began to shift, threatening to slide across the room and crush Sparktail and Thalia.

Gritting his teeth, the Raichu raised an Iron Tail in one paw high above the Blue Orb's chains. "Raaaaai!" yelled Sparktail, bringing his electrified tail swishing down upon the sapphire sphere's red chain. Electricity flew from the Raichu's tail as it met the azure crystal's scarlet shackles, striking the Blue Orb's seal, severing the crimson shackle with a burst of electric force.

For a moment, time came to a standstill- then with a roar of light, every last one of the chain's links shattered in unison, hurtling Sparktail away. Eyes widening, Thalia quickly shot out two vines to catch the Raichu before he could fall back into the watery pit. Down below, Kyogre roared, his shadow halting as the Blue Orb rose up high into the air, flashing with tumoltuous azure light.

Collapsing against the altar, the duo were joined by Insyte and Altaria, who eyed Kyogre's pit with the terror of a candle's eye to a bucket of water. Sparktail smiled weakly to Thalia and Insyte, but his heart sank- they did all the work, really, and this was Insyte's mission, not his...

* * *

Exhausted, the four Pokemon lay still, all breathing hard. Then high overhead, the Blue Orb suddenly released a strong pulse of energy, rippling through them all like a tidal wave. Sparktail's eyes flew wide open as the ship righted itself, as if something was no longer battering at the hull.

"KYOOO-GRE!" roared a mighty voice that shattered the air. Alarmed, the Pokemon exchanged glances, then slowly approaching the edge of the pit. They all gasped as the mighty Leviathan broke past the surface of the rippling waters below, emerging with a tremendous spray that drenched Sparktail in brine.

But there was something different about Kyogre now. As Sparktail stared up at the Lord of Oceans, the ancient Column's eyes flashed gold, and the dolphin-smooth skin turned from vivid magenta to a deep rich blue.

"Freedom... I am as free as the open seas," bellowed Kyogre as a rather disgusted Altaria and an even more disgusted Insyte shook the salty water from their wings and fur. "The Leviathan roams freely in his domain tonight... and ne'er again shall he rage war against the Behemoth."

"You're... you're free?" echoed Thalia as she and Sparktail too shook the water from their pelts, before padding around the pool to join Insyte and Altaria where they stood before the mighty lord.

"Indeed, I am free," rumbled Kyogre triumphantly. "The ocean is mine again, and mine alone. From the depths of the Mariana Trench to the Whirl Islands, I am the master of the waves again..." He then gazed upon the four, his eyes darting between them as if unsure to whom he ought to speak. "You have traces of the Silver Summoner's aura. Are you warriors of Lugia?"

"Yes, we are," answered Insyte at once as if to speak for them all, stepping towards Kyogre before Sparktail could muster a reply.

"I see," said Kyogre as he looked at the Flareon, and irritation prickled at the very edge of Sparktail's conscious. "Very well. Take the Blue Orb with you, the four of you, and bring it to the Silver Conclave as a sign of friendship. Tell Lugia that I shall be proud to fight beside warriors like you."

"T-thank you, sir," said Sparktail nervously, his ears twitching as he glanced down at the blue crystal sphere in his paws once more.

"Kyogre, sir, if you don't mind my asking," said Thalia as she stepped forward to stand beside Insyte. "How were you captured?"

The Leviathan sighed. "Make yourselves comfortable," said Kyogre, settling down into the waves ever so slightly as Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Altaria sat down on the floor. "Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza are more deeply connected to each other than any other of the columns; our Orbs shall not control us until brought together. When Giratina's troops invaded Hoenn, his lieutenants acquired the Red and Blue Orbs, and took the Jade Orb during the final battle of Sootopolis. With the three Orbs, Giratina enslaved the three of us, and wreaked havoc and destruction through us. But with Groudon and I freed, I trust that Rayquaza too shall find liberty soon."

"You want to free that murderer?" spat Altaria, startling Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte with the venom in her voice, her eyes filled with tears of anger and sorrow. "He killed everyone I knew and loved. He took Cumulus from me. Rayquaza... h-h-has to d-die!"

It took a moment of coaxing before the Herald shared her story, the story of her life as Rayquaza's messanger, and of Cumulus' death. "Altaria- I- I'm so sorry," whispered Thalia as Altaria broke into tears. The Leafeon padded over to the Herald to hug her as Sparktail patted Altaria on the back, feeling helpless. "And you carried us all this way, and we never even knew..."

"Now, now, good Herald," rumbled Kyogre. "It was not Rayquaza the Patriarch who slew your mate... but a slave of Giratina. Free him! You know in your heart that he cared about you and Cumulus, and that it drove daggers into his heart to see his own claws tear apart your mate's flesh as surely as it drove daggers into yours... Let Groudon and I accompany you to the Sky Pillar. Together, we will set things right in Rayquaza's mind."


	17. The Avenging Wind

**Chapter 17: The Avenging Wind**  
Dragon of the majestic skies that swirl high above  
In sacred heavens we find the shining light of love  
With wings of hope, we soar on dreams and survive  
From the breath of the winds we draw fresh new life

* * *

"So... that's where Rayquaza lives," whispered Sparktail as the glittering oceans flew by far beneath Altaria's wings, clutching the Light Ball tightly in his paws, vaguely aware of Thalia and Insyte clinging to the Herald's back.

Off in the distance, an ancient tower rose up from the ocean's surface, its weathered yet sturdy walls reaching far into the sky high above them. Its stones were worn by time and the battering of ocean winds, a masterpiece of architecture that loomed tall and upright above the world, its spire standing high amongst the heavens to gaze down upon all of Hoenn.

Here stood a structure of such indomitable construction that the most violent of storms could not shake it from its foundation. This was an eternal tower that was testament to the divine forces of the atmosphere- the Sky Pillar, the ancient abode of Rayquaza, Father of Skies. "It's so large and old," exclaimed Thalia, awed. "Surely it should have collapsed long ago...?"

"The powers of the wind are far stronger than you know, my child," replied the Herald as she ascended towards the Sky Pillar's infinitely high spire, her wings beating with perfect rhythm as they drew closer to the ancient tower. "You may thank Arceus that you shall not have to climb every step of the way."

Swooping up into the heavens, Altaria the Herald emerged from the canopy of the highest clouds above the world, fierce winds battering her passengers as she descended upon a wide stone deck with high railings and ancient runes engraved upon its tiles, weathered smooth by wind and time. At the foot of the great staircase, Altaria folded her cloudlike wings flat against her body and allowed her three riders to dismount.

Up ahead lay the serpent-dragon, resting amidst the fallen marble in feverish coils, its jade-green body glowing with golden markings. The spire was an rectangular stage bordered by remnants of ancient statues and stone columns, strewn with rubble and the dust of untold millenia.

As they dropped from the Herald's back, the wind buffeted from all sides, the push of sweeping walls of air that howled past their ears and through their fur. The Raichu nervously glanced to Thalia and Insyte, taking a guilty relief that they too struggled against the sky's strength.

"Let's do this," declared Insyte confidently, startling Sparktail out of his thoughts. The Raichu glanced up towards the sound of the Flareon's voice to see him and Thalia padding up the stone steps towards the jet-black stone altar at the far end of the platform, and his eyes turned towards the glowing crystal sphere which rested upon its pedastal.

"Come on, Sparktail, enough daydreaming," said Altaria sternly as she glided after Thalia and Insyte. A irritated sigh passed from Sparktail's lips, and he bounded up the steps towards the shrine where Rayquaza and the Jade Orb awaited the party.

As Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Altaria approached Rayquaza and the ebony altar to which a gleaming sphere of vibrant green was bound, lightning suddenly slashed across the sky with an explosion of thunder. At once, Sparktail, the Herald, Insyte, and Thalia all quickly ducked low to the floor. As he shakily got to his paws, the Raichu nervously glanced to his rising comrades, taking relief once more in their shared anxieties.

"GA-RU-GAI-GOH!" shrieked a mighty voice with the force the ringing of a thousand bells. Alarmed, Sparktail glanced up towards the sound of the voice to see a stirring Rayquaza rising up into the air, his blood-red eyes filled with rage. "Infidels of the world below," spat the ancient dragon, his emerald scales quickly tarnishing to a vile black before Sparktail's very eyes. "This shrine shall not be defiled by the likes of you! THE HALLOWED FLOOR WHICH YOU TREAD WAS NOT BUILT THAT EARTHLY PAGANS SHOULD DESCRATE IT!"

"Rayquaza," cried Altaria the Herald, rising up into the air towards the Father of All Skies with tearing eyes, her voice shrill and desperate in her plea. "Please! Come to your senses! Rayquaza, my liege, and the slayer of my mate... my father!"

"W-wait... the Herald is Rayquaza's... daughter?" uttered Sparktail as he stared up in disbelief towards the Altaria, his mind whirling with bewilderment. He remembered how Lugia had greeted the Herald as Rayquaza's daughter, and how he'd assumed that it had been a mere title and nothing more. Had Altaria known, even then, that the fight would draw her into a confrontation with her blood parent?

"Yes, Sparktail, he was my sire," cried Altaria, swerving around the length of Rayquaza's body as if it were a solid stone column. "But madness has changed him... and in his insanity, he killed Cumulus, my true mate, and his own son-in-law!"

"You bore three servants of men upon your back to this place, Herald," roared Rayquaza, hurtling down towards the Altaria, his body snaking up as he lunged at his daughter with snarling jaws. "No daughter of mine shall serve mankind over Pokemon! You are no daughter of mine!"

Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte stared in speechless shock at the two dragons' clash, watching the two exchanging clawstrikes and blasts of light and streams of cobalt flame. "We've... got to do something," said Sparktail desperately, finally tearing away his eyes from the battle in the air to glance to his allies. "But what should we do?"

"Leave it to me," said Insyte, his jaws set and his muscles rippling. As Altaria dove low to the spire to evade a dragonbreath flare from Rayquaza's maw, the Flareon pounced up and onto the Herald's back before Sparktail's very eyes.

"Insyte! What are you doing?" cried the Raichu, staring up in shock as the warrior and his winged steed swooped up towards the corrupted Rayquaza once more with streams of flame and flurries of dragon pulses.

"Never mind me, just go for the Orb!" called back Insyte, clinging tightly to Altaria's back as she barrel-rolled to evade a burst of lightning from his foe.

Thalia and Sparktail exchanged expressions of anxiety. "He's right," said Thalia afer a while, glancing towards the Jade Orb's altar up ahead. "We've got to get the Orb. That's the only way we can save Rayquaza, Sparktail!" She darted off towards the wooden shrine, with Sparktail following after her.

Before the two had gotten halfway to the Orb, however, Rayquaza shot down like a bullet from the sky to smash vehemently into the Sky Pillar's spire, hurtling both Sparktail and Thalia to the floor with a violent tremor. "THE CORRUPTION OF THE WORLD SHALL NOT CLAIM MY SOUL," screamed Rayquaza as the Raichu collided brutally with the stone surface, his roars drowning out Sparktail's cries of pain as he rose up into the sky once more. "SERVANTS OF THE SKY... HEED MY AID!"

Dust and stone debris clung to Sparktail's bruised and battered body, every part of his flesh crying out in pain as he struggled to his paws. Wiping rock dust from his eyes, he glanced across the rubble-strewn floor to Thalia as the unnerved Leafeon stumbled towards him.

"S-synthesis... synthesis," gasped Thalia as she placed a loam-brown paw upon Sparktail's cream chest fur. A vibrant green glow pulsated from her paw, flowing into both their bloodstreams with cleansing light which soothed Sparktail's pain. Letting out relieved sighs, Sparktail and Thalia continued towards the Orb upon its pedestal, hearts pounding with fear as the Father of Skies thrashed about in the heavens above them with Altaria.

"STAND DOWN, BELLY-CRAWLING MORTALS!" screamed Rayquaza, arcing straight back down towards the floor to lunge directly at the Raichu and the Leafeon like a speeding train. Gasping, Sparktail and Thalia skidded to a halt and dove out of the way in opposite directions as the ancient dragon bashed its tail against the spire to leave a deep depression in the stone platfomr that extended across the floor.

"YOU STAND ON SACRED STONE, DIRT-DWELLER," spat Rayquaza as he pursued Sparktail with outstretched claws, giving a cruel grin to reveal a set of serrated yellow-stained fangs. Gulping, Sparktail fled from Rayquaza's colossal sweeping streams of dragonflame, his paws pounding hot and heavy.

With the Father of Skies' flames licking at his tail, the Raichu's eyes widened in fear as Vibravas and Dragonairs suddenly streaked down from the heavens with, all lunging at him and Thalia. He frantically ducked and rolled aside again and again to dodge vicious lightning bolts and destructive bursts of flame that blasted apart the spire floor underpaw, with the shrieking voice of Rayquaza hot on his heels all the while.

"YOU HAVE TRESPASSED INTO MY HOME AND TRANSGRESSED UPON MY DIVINE SPIRIT!" screamed the great dragon as he suddenly shot forward with blindingly extreme speed and grabbed Sparktail by the tail, wresting his paws from the ground and snatching him up into the air in the blink of an eye.

Streaking around with the lightning mouse in his clutches in an wide arc, Rayquaza swung the yelling Sparktail around by the tail several times before bringing the screaming Raichu crashing down against the floor with a jarring impact.

Letting an aghast cry as Sparktail collided with the floor again, Thalia sprang at Rayquaza with Leaf Blades in the outstretched vines extending from her back, bringing both blades slashing down at the ancient dragon's coils- only for both of her weapons to crumple against the beast's impenetratable green scales.

Brutally smacking the Leafeon to the ground with a vicious blow, Rayquaza glanced up and rocketed straight at Insyte and Altaria in a blinding, slashing fury. Desperately crawling out from the other dragons' vicious attacks, Sparktail weakly stumbled away on all fours, his rasping breath growing hoarse and his body throbbing with pain, his senses rattled and unfocused in the chaotic haze of the dragon horde bearing down upon him and Thalia.

A golden energy blast exploded from Rayquaza's mouth and struck the floor with a tremor that rocked the entire spire once more, sending Sparktail tumbling back into the dust with a moaning cry. "HAS THY HERESY FADED YET?" bellowed Rayquaza as he shot down to the spire floor in fury, his gaze staring deep into the Raichu's jade eyes as he grasped Sparktail by the neck and lifted him up into the air. "OR IS THERE ONE LAST SPARK OF DEFIANCE LEFT TO SMOTHER?!"

The world dimmed and flickered around the weary Sparktail as the legendary being's claws tightened around his throat. He desperately flailed his hind legs htrough the air in a futile attempt to struggle free, his lightning-bolt tail thrashing furiously through the ai. Was this the end for him, the final moments before he joined Slick in death?

Four months of life had been granted to him that his trainer never had, four months of agony and pained regret at the destruction caused by his own deeds. Rayquaza's terrible features were flickering away into the darkness, slowly replaced by the hazy outline of Death's cold gates. Was this the end of the old suffering, or the beginning of the new terror?

"Sparktail!" screamed a melodical voice, filling the Raichu's ears with crystal-clear notes of panic. Suddenly, the fierce steel grip upon his throat released Sparktail, allowing him to tumble to the ruined floor once more. Gasping for breath and feebly massaging his neck with a paw, the exhausted lightning mouse opened his eyes as Thalia struck frantically at the howling Rayquaza's coils.

Shuddering as a blast of violet light erupted from from Rayquaza's blood-red maw and struck the floor only a few feet away, the Raichu slowly got to his paws, the ringing of shattered stones echoing in his ears as he watched Thalia rolling aside to shoot a salvo of Razor Leaves at the rampaging Father's eyes.

"Each of you carries on Slick's spirit within you," echoed Lugia's voice, an unbidden memory. And as Slick carried all our hopes... so too, do each of you." Slick's fighting spirit... that spirit shone bright within Insyte and Thalia as they battled their foes. Was it possible that he truly did have what it took to stand strong against the darkness, just as his allies stood now?

And then, another memory came, a voice from deep within the sea. "Then Groudon and I shall aid you in this endeavor, but if and only if we can truly turn back the tide," rumbled the memory of Kyogre's voice. Yet as Sparktail glanced around the spire desperately, he could see neither sapphire-blue Leviathan nor crimson-red Behemoth joining in the fight. Where was the promised help, the legendary titans' support?

If and only they could truly turn back the tide...

Suddenly, a shrill cry pierced the air, sending icy chills into Sparktail's heart as he whirled around to see Rayquaza raking vicious dragon claws across Thalia's flank; then another scream rang out as the beast's tail struck the hovering Insyte and Altaria. The Herald began to spiral unsteadily through the air, with Insyte desperately clinging to the Herald's back as they flailed together in the winds before crashing into the spire's floor before Sparktail's transfixed gaze.

As the wounded Leafeon stumbled away, the dust clinging to her blood-dampened fur, a swell of fury began to crackle in Sparktail's bloodstream, blotting out his own pain as it coursed its way through his veins, crying out loudly for the lieutenant's death. "THALIA!" He raced towards the Father of Skies, the rubble digging into his pads barely noticiable in his surge of adrenaline, his hind legs pounding against the floor as he bounded towards Rayquaza.

"Foul beast of desecration," hissed the dragon furiously as he rounded upon Sparktail, his tail flapping wildly in the tumoltuous gale that engulfed the spire. "ONCE A HERETIC, FOREVER A HERETIC!" Sparktail dropped low to the floor as Rayquaza lunged with open jaws for his torso.

Rolling aside as a fireball of dragonflame smashed down into the ground where he had landed moments ago, the Raichu quickly shot a thunderbolt at the beast's midsection before dodging another claw-swipe. With a savage roar, Rayquaza whipped around and flew at Sparktail with all the power of a raging cyclone.

Twirling his long whiplike tail lenght like a lasso, the Raichu sprang aside and flung his lightning-bolt tail at the dragon to rapidly coil it around the dragon's body several times.

Wincing in pain as Rayquaza rocketed up into the sky, Sparktail struggled to climb up his tail and fought his way onto the beast's back, not daring to unravel his tail when his paws at last met the serpent-like scales, crouching on Rayquaza's body between two red-rimmed ridges. Grabbing hold of Rayquaza's horns, he released a flash of electricity into Rayquaza's body.

He clung to the dragon's back for dear life as the Father of Skies furiously rose and dove through the air, rapidly swerving around at sharp angles and whirling around in dizzying circles in an attempt to shake the lightning mouse's grip. No longer fully sure of what he was doing, the Raichu released another shock into the dragon's body as Rayquaza swooped low to the spire floor.

Unraveling his aching tail, Sparktail sprang down from Rayquaza's momentarily stalled body and tumbled headfirst into the dust, every part of his flesh groaning with fatigue as he lay exhausted on his back, watching the great dragon shaking off the effects of the lightning to continue its rampage. Thalia was wounded, Insyte and Altaria were beaten, and he was drained. Slick would be disappointed in him...

"Stop!" roared a mighty voice with all the force of an earth-shattering tremor. Slowly sitting up, Sparktail held up a paw to shield his eyes from a steadily intensifying sun, the tower beginning to rock beneath his feet steadily as Groudon climbed up and onto the rooftop. At the same time, sheets of icy rain began to pour down from the sky, the raindrops evaporating into steam in the fierce sunlight as Kyogre soared up from beneath the spire. Blinking, Sparktail weakly rose to his paws, glancing numbly to Insyte as the Flareon padded towards him to help him up. "Thanks," uttered the Raichu dazedly as he stood up. "You're... you're really a great warrior."

The Raichu's heart skipped a beat as his eyes found Thalia's wounded form a few feet off, and his own fatigue was again forgotten. "Thalia! Thalia, are you all right?" cried Sparktail worriedly as he noticed the injured Leafeon out of the corner of his eye. Quickly, the lightning mouse scrambled over the rubble and dust towards his friend, his eyes transfixed at the sight of the bleeding gash upon the Leafeon's side.

Her breath shaky and unsteady, the Leafeon pressed a nut-brown paw to her wound, which slowly faded in the vibrant green glow of her healing synthesis. "I'll... live," breathed Thalia, a grim and bitter smile forming on her features as she eyed the dried blood which stained her fur. "I think I need to rest for now..."

"Wild fiends who desecrated the world below," roared Rayquaza as his golden eyes fell upon Kyogre and Groudon, who exchanged grim stares and rose up into the air towards the ancient dragon. "You laid utter waste to the world below, and you dare to think you may unleash your chaos upon this divine peak as well?!"

"Rayquaza, Father of the Sky, we have attained our lucidty," rumbled Groudon as he and Kyogre ascended towards to Rayquaza. "Once, we were the insane and the blind, and you who calmed us; now let us bring your your sanity in turn!"

"You shall not tear me down from my throne," bellowed Rayquaza, lunging at the Behemoth and the Leviathan with a fierce rage burning in his eyes, the last traces of jade gone from his scales. "May the divine wrath consume you forever!"

"I'm all right," said Insyte as he slowly rose to his paws, coughing and choking on the cloud of dust caused by his impact, wincing in pain as he leaned on his left forepaw. "I... I don't think anything's broken... maybe a sprain though. And Altaria... I think she's unconscious."

"I'll heal you both," called Thalia. She moved to Insyte and the inert Altaria laying on the spire floor, touching the tips of her leaflike ears to the two Pokemon as she closed her eyes in concentration, once more allowing her healing light to play across an ally's injuries.

Sparktail glanced up anxiously towards Kyogre and Groudon as they warred against Rayquaza in the heavens, earthen flame and oceanic chill against heavenly lightning, the forces of nature set against each other in bursts and streaks of violent energy.

"Ready, Sparktail?" He felt the strange tingle again as he looked at the Leafeon, that surge of hot light; then he nodded and smiled nervously. Together, they stared at the glowing Jade Orb, locked in red chains, resting on the altar at the spire's far end. There was no time to consider its significance, its crystalline beauty.

Paw in paw, Sparktail and Thalia dashed across the broken spire and leapt up onto the altar. Electricity ran down Sparktail's tail as Thalia drew a fresh pair of leaf-blades, their hearts pounding frantically. With their strongest cries, they brought tail and leaf-blade slashing down upon the red chains.

Time and space seemed to halt as they struck the crimson shackles, links flashing white before shattering, leaving only the Jade Orb's magnificent green glow. High above, Rayquaza shrieked his loudest beneath the brunt of Kyogre's and Groudon's blows, a mighty gale sweeping Sparktail off the altar and up into the air.

"It's okay, Sparktail- I've got you!" yelled Thalia above the howling wind as . Vines shot from the back of her neck and coiled around Sparktail's hind paw, gritting her teeth as she struggled to reel the panicking mouse back down. "Come on- come on-"

Rain boiled into mist as Raichu and Leafeon tumbled to the spire floor, gasping in relief, numbly holding each other close. As the Jade Orb hit the floor, the wind abruptly died, the sun relenting, the storm ceasing. Overhead, Rayquaza froze in shock, his body rigid, the fury ebbing; the transition was so subtle, and yet so clear. Still wary, Groudon and Kyogre trailed back from the great dragon, ready to strike if need be.

There was silence. One by one, Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte stumbled to their paws, staring up at the great dragon, the Jade Orb glimmering in the dust nearby. Then, his body creaking and groaning like stone, Rayquaza closed his eyes, his head drooping in shame, staring down at the cracked floor. His frightening jaws slumped, becoming a mouth agape with dismay, his tail collapsing in the dust.

When at last Rayquaza spoke, his voice did not shake the platform with rage; it was the voice of an ancient lord, wise but tired, a voice that could have commanded legions once, but now weakened with scars accumulated over a lifetime. "Herald," whispered the dragon, his eyes flickering open, scanning the rubble. "Where...? Where is my daughter...?"

All eyes turned to Altaria, wings gently rippling as she glided towards her father, her eyes filled with tears, trembling with too much sorrow for words. "Altaria... my little herald," breathed Rayquaza softly, his eyes widening as the Altaria floated towards him and embraced the dragon with her cloudlike wings. "You're alive-"

They all watched as the Father of Skies scooped up his daughter into his arms and hugged her close, tears of joy and tears of pain mingled together. "Forgive me, Altaria," whispered Rayquaza as he stared up towards the skies that were his, his daughter sobbing into his coils. "So much pain I caused... So much ruin..."

There was a low murmur from Groudon, and they all dipped their heads, warriors and mythological spirits staring at the ground together. Daughter and father, the two began to weep together for the lives lost in the terrible war, for those maliciously struck down by Giratina and they who had been slain in Rayquaza's blind rage.


	18. The Vulcanite League

**Chapter 18: Vulcanite League**  
Fire is chaos, Fire burns bright  
Forged in union of day and night  
Fire holds power, Fire bears wrath  
Forced along the shadowed path

* * *

A lone young man stood before a wooden podium atop a raised steel platform, his eyes narrowed with steadfast and untroubled determination as he gazed out upon the crowds beyond the stage. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the gently swaying tower looming high above the city, and then turned back around to face his audience once more, combing a hair through his spiked orange hair.

Throngs of people were gathered around the stage, hundreds of men and women and children gathered together in the city of Violet, fervently awaiting a message of hope in their darkest despair. As he gazed into the peoples' eyes, the young man could see the gaunt and fearful expression which haunted hundreds of thousands of humans across the globe, lost and weary and homeless in the destruction brought by the Exile's war. The man took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and leaned in towards the microphone upon the podium before him.

"People of all regions, it is indubitable that our world is shrouded in darkness," began the young man, his eyes glinting like turquoise crystal. "From the depths of the Sinnoh region, the Spirit Dragon has arisen to bring death and destruction upon the earth; and in it, a vicious and unprovoked wave of violence has slain countless innocents." At this, Blue paused and bowed his head in reverence for the countless victims of Giratina's war, a sign of respect and humility for the crowd who had lost so many loved ones, friends and family alike.

"For his endless crimes against humanity, Giratina can never be forgiven," continued Blue, the weeping and sobbing of the crowd ringing in his ears with eerie sorrow. "It is said that he has sought to avenge the victims of human criminals, of Cipher and Rocket and Aqua and Magma and Galactic. For the actions of but a select few felons, the Exile has condemned all of mankind to death, without regard for each and every individual soul, equal in significance and yet unique in depth."

"Yet, we must ask ourselves, just how it is that Pokemon have inflicted such terrible harm upon mankind. How is it that Pokemon now hold such power, that we survive only at their mercy? How have we fallen so far, so that we are no longer the controller, but the controlled? These seven past years, I have watched humanity oscillating away from control of Pokemon, where even ordinary trainers, using simple and basic disciplinary training methods, have been under attack by accusations of animal cruelty."

"No longer does the police patrol for rogue Pokemon who endanger human lives, but for so-called 'mistreaters' of Pokemon. Is this our government? A government which attacks humans more than it protects them? Slowly, gradually, our control over Pokemon and our will to defend ourselves from them are slipping away. We have grown lax in ensuring the safety of humanity in these past years, and now we pay our price."

"In 1998, Red and I began our Pokemon journeys. We struggled to better ourselves, to become better Trainers, to ascend towards the highest titles which our potential could offer. We knew and understood Pokemon then for what they were; sentient, and yet of no greater importance than humans. What is the life of one Pokemon worth, compared to a hundred humans? Have we become so accustomed to our love of Pokemon, that we forget the value of a human soul?"

Blue broke off as the skies suddenly turned a fiery scarlet above Violet City. The gym leader of Viridian City blinked and stared up towards the heavens as mighty waves of scorching flame began to erupt from the burning clouds, and fiery meteors rained down from the torrid atmosphere. The crowds gasped in horror as fiery death struck down all around them, blasting houses and buildings into searing rubble.

Thick black smoke billowed up into the air, the ash and dust and the all-consuming heat quickly raining down upon Blue and his audience as massive barrages of oily fireballs shot down from the sky and struck the crowd, engulfing humans in agony and inescapable burning. "We must stand strong!" cried Blue desperately as the chaos of fire and flame struck the earth around him, leaping aside from place to place as heat wave after heat wave erupted from the heavens. "Don't give up hope-"

Suddenly, the skies opened up to unveil a fleet of Drifblims descending upon the city, carrying with them a horde of Infernapes and stone-scaled Rhyperiors who bore devestation in their iron fists. A mighty golden-feathered bird with flaming wings swooped down from the sky, its body enveloped in a shadowy drill-like prism as it rocketed down through the searing air, the fires upon its wings and head plume rippling wildly in the rushing wind. Blue reached a hand for his Nidoqueen's Poke Ball, stepping back warily from the podium and the stage as Moltres flew upon him with a vengeful cry, and exploded in a magnificent flare of searing death.

* * *

The sky was a faded yellow haze of death in the fading hours of twilight, the swirls of wind and dust churning in the corrupted storm which held the world in a death grip. Violet streaks of static and energy slashed across the sulfur heavens as pillars of shadowed light erupted forth from the earth towards the sky, tearing open new rifts in the fabric of time and space. In the chaos of Giratina's vengeance, mankind had lost its hold upon the lands, and now stood on the verge of becoming swept away forever.

Shanala stood at the edge of a cliff high above the sea, watching the bloody sun descend beneath the churning ocean depths, a Swampert with a badly wounded arm standing beside her. The Ninetales let out a sigh as she gazed out towards the glowing red volcanic island in the distance which loomed high over the sea as a testament to the fierceness of flames. She watched the faint column of steam issuing forth from the mouth of the volcano's crater, the belch of ash and molten rock and heat, the movement of the fiery warriors who populated it faint specks of orange light in her eyes.

"You really ought to go back to the Conclave, Rush," suggested Shanala, her voice cracking. "I mean... once you get me to Cinnabar, you shouldn't linger around. Trust me, you'll regret it if you get involved with the Vulcanite League."

"But I don't want to leave you behind, Shan," said the Swampert, shaking his head sorrowfully as he turned his gaze towards the tan-furred firefox. "If they're really so dangerous, Shanala... then why did you get involved with them?" Shanala opened and closed her mouth several times hesitantly, unsure of how to respond. Rush continued, "Thalia says that you intended to stay safe in storage, and that you were the only one to actually listen to her. So why did you leave?"

"I didn't really intend to leave storage," said Shanala, her fiery gaze burning deep into Rush's orange eyes. "I was forced to leave, and I turned to the Vulan League protection, all right?"

"Wait, protection?" echoed Rush, confused. "Protection from what? I thought the Vulcanite League allied itself with Giratina? And what do you mean by, 'you were forced to leave'?"

The Ninetales glared at Rush, let out an irritated sigh, and then leaned back on her haunches in reluctant compliance. "All right, you mudfish dog, here's the whole story," growled Shanala, curling her tails tightly against her body. She looked away, gave another sigh- this one of melancholy- and then finally began to tell her tale.

"In the early days of the war, Giratina immediately recognized the great importance of technology to mankind, seeing the immense reliance upon cyberspace which humans had. Social networking sites, private communications, stories and art, exchanges of information, mass storage and transit of Pokemon; the appeal of instantaneous communcation is too great for any human to truly resist. And thus Giratina began to target the technological world, sending in armies of Porygon-Zs into cyberspace, each one armed to the teeth with thousands of viruses."

"Bit by bit, cyberspace began to collapse and break down before our eyes. Once-straight pathways became twisted and warped. Supplies were cut off, and many of us began to starve. Inevitably, waves of crime broke out, and gangs and mobs were soon roaming Storage day and night. Lynchings, vandalism, theft, murder, and every form of chaos erupted throughout Storage.

"And then came the Void. Each night, six Dusknoirs emerged from the Void, seeking out victims which they could take captive. They hunted and stalked their targets from the shadows; and when the time was right, the Dusknoirs would pounce upon their victim and spirit them off. We eventualy realized the Void was really a portal between reality and cyberspace, for we never saw the Dusknoirs' victims again."

"I myself was attacked by a Dusknoir, probably because I was always on my own and isolated from the rest of Storage. But I was saved by a Nidorino by the name of Roy, who attacked the Dusknoir and drove him off. He took me to his home, fed me, and took care of me. And then... then one day, he went with me to the caves of Minaria, in the hopes that I might find a Fire Stone so that I could evolve."

"And so you found one" said Rush, nodding in understanding. "But what happened to Roy? Why isn't he here with you?"

At this question, Shanala closed her eyes and turned away from the Swampert. "He... he turned on me," murmured the Ninetales softly, her voice unsteady and quivering as she drew away from Rush. "We did eventually find an Fire Stone in Minaria, and I used it to become a Ninetales. Yet the moment my paw touched the fiery crystal, the entire box began to shake and tremble, and then geysers of thick hot magma burst through the floor of the box. Within a matter of seconds, the molten rock consumed the cavern, and I fell unconscious even as my six tails became nine."

"And then, when I finally awoke, I was locked up in jail under charges of destroying Minaria, which turned out to be Roy's family's ancient burial grounds, and of awakening the dormant power of the Magma Stone. There was no Fire Stone. Roy tricked me."

* * *

Seven months ago...

Shanala's orange eyes flicked to each of the justices of the Lush Hill Court, her heart searing with frustration and shock at the charges which had been brought against her. A Furret, a Weavile, a Latios, a Raichu clutching a surfboard, a Swellow, Firaga the Charizard, and Chief Justice Celus Leaf gazed down upon the thunderstruck vixen. Shanala blinked and stared angrily at the judges, unable to believe that they might side with Roy instead of her. "These charges are completely preposterous," growled the Ninetales, her ears flattening back against her head. "Surely, you don't suspect me of any sort of malicious intent?"

"Do you deny that you touched the Magma Stone, Shanala?" inquired Celus Leaf in a stern and harsh voice. "Are you claiming that you had no part in the destruction of the Minaria caverns, sacred graveyard of the Nido clans?"

She gave them a defiant glare. "I had no idea where I was, or what I touched. I believed firmly that I saw a Fire Stone, not this other artifact which you speak of. If I had know where I was, I would not have dared to touch it; I revere the importance of respect and reverence for others' customs.

"Your actions still weigh heavily upon your consequences," declared Latios. "It doesn't matter if you didn't know where you were, or what you were doing. You still brought destruction upon Minaria, no matter what your motivation was-"

"What do you mean?" cried Shanala indignantly. "If you never had the chance to evolve all your life, and then an opportunity for evolution was just standing there, would you pass it up?" She stared into the eyes of each of the justices, her golden gaze flicking from one judge to the next. "You know the reason why Slick left me in Storage? It was because I was weak as a Vulpix, too weak to fight back. When I saw a chance to obtain the power I never had, I took it. Can any of you say that you would not do the same?"

The seven justices exchanged nervous glances at the vixen's words, unsure of how to reply. "She.. I believe she has a point," began Firaga after a few minutes, finally rising to his feet. "Evolution is a monumental turning point in any Pokemon's life, as I know all too well... from Insyte-"

"She's guilty!" roared a voice behind Shanala. The Ninetales whirled around to see a massive Nidoking lumbering up the hill towards her, his thick muscular hands clenching and unclenching with indeterminable fury. "Justices of the Lushland Court," growled Roy, his eyes narrowed with blood-red fury. "You can't trust a word this vixen speaks. Ninetales are clever creatures! Don't let her eloquent words wrap themselves around your muzzle! She destroyed the ancient final resting places of my ancestors! Don't let her go free!"

Shanala stared at the Nidoking who had once resuced her, befriending and protecting her from gangs and Giratina's soldiers alike. No mercy glistened in the massive behemoth's eyes now, nothing remaining but hate and malice. She whirled around to face the Lush Hill Court. "You know me," cried Shanala desperately to the judges, a mingled rush of grief and anger brewing in her heart, seething and frothing viciously. "I wouldn't manipulate-"

"That's enough out of you, vile vixen," spat Roy, grabbing Shanala's tails to drag her away. At once, the building frustration within Shanala's soul erupted into a blaze of shadows as a red haze filled the Ninetales' vision, and a giant hand of dark prisms flung Roy back through the air, sending the gargantuan tumbling back several feet into the trunk of an oak tree.

The blood-red haze slowly dissapated from Shanala's vision, leaving her panting heavily from the effort of... of whatever she had done. The Ninetales looked back towards the judges, and was stunned to see that the Weavile, the Furret, the Raichu, the Latios, the Swellow, and Celus Leaf were all staring at her warily, as if she were but one of the wild beasts who plagued cyberspace beyond the Lush Hill.

"A curse," bellowed Meganium furiously. "You cursed him, Shanala! You damned Roy!"

"No!" cried Firaga, leaping up to his feet, much to Shanala's surprise. "The curse does not exist!"

"Firaga, sit down," ordered Celus Leaf, his head whipping around towards Swellow. "Swellow! Kill Shanala!"

"Your Honor!" Shanala protested. Meganium ignored her. Swellow flew at the Ninetales, tackling her to the ground.

"Stop!" Firaga roared. He opened his mouth and unleashed a flamethrower attack on Swellow. Meganium raised his head and gave a loud cry, and the three. Shanala and Firaga exchanged glances. "Why did you save me?" asked Shanala, stunned.

Firaga shook his head. "Go down the hill, there's a portal there," hissed the firedrake. "There's no time! You need to get out of Storage!"

Terrified, Shanala obeyed and ran down the grassy slope to find a glowing white hexagonal field at the base of the hil. Reaching the edge of the hexagon, she glanced back for a brief moment to see Golem and Charizard locked fiercely in battle. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and plunged into the portal and away from Storage forever...

* * *

Back in the present...

Rush gazed out across the rolling ocean waves as Shanala let out another weary sigh. "Some days, I feel as if Giratina's chasing me specifically," said the Ninetales from behind the Swampert's back, her voice growing distant as she padded off. "It doesn't matter where I am- cyberspace, the wilderness, the Vulcanite League- I see his influence everywhere."

Rush closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of the ocean spray, letting out a contented sigh at the scents of fresh salty mist. "Somewhere in this world, I'm sure there's a place without the Exile," said the warrior confidently, recalling his glorious days of adventure at Slick's side. "What's that old nursery rhyme again? 'Fire burns hot, fire burns bright-'"

"'Mythic flame is born of day and night,'" finished a voice like rippling splatters of molten lava from behind Rush, sending icy alarm coursing through his veins. At once, both Shanala and Rush whirled around as a Quilava and four spear-wielding Infernapes emerged from the forest, each bearing a tattooed crest of an axe buried in flame. "E-Embyr," breathed Shanala, slowly backing away from the Vulcan soldiers in horror.

"Shanala the Firefox," sang the Quilava, her eyes dancing with pink flames as she rubbed her paws together, her voice sweet and almost melodic as the Infernapes quickly surrounded the Ninetales and knelt down to secure chains to each of her legs, eliciting a terrified cry from Shanala. "We've been hunting you for quite a while now! You've had your little saunter through the woods, you vile vixen, but it's time you came home to the Vulcanite League. Where Master Heatran will greet you with a nice execution, tee hee!"

"Hold it," splutterd Rush as he stepped between Embyr and Shanala, his eyes darting between the two fire Pokemon frantically. "What's going on here?!"

"I take it that you've been traveling with this vixen?" said Embyr, a cruel grin spreading across her features as she gazed up at a speechless Rush, the Inefernapes quickly turning the points of their spears towards the Swampert's neck to force him low to the ground. "Well, Swampert warrior, she's an escaped fugitive of the Vulcan League and I'm here to bring her in."

"I- what- fugitive?!" yelped the Swampert as he stumbled over onto his back from the primates' vicious shafts. He glanced to Shanala as Embyr padded over to her and secured a larger chain and collar to the Ninetales' neck, tears of terror forming in the fox's eyes. "What's going on?!"

"Crimes against our Master, Heatran," growled the Quilava as she whirled around to face the trapped Swampert, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, we have no quarrel with you. Let's get out of here, boys!"

Before the stunned Swampert could raise a fist or utter a single word in protest, the Quilava and the Infernapes sprang to their paws and dragged the yelling Shanala off into the woods before the Swampert's horrified eyes.

"Wait! Stop! Shanala!" yelled Rush as he slowly got to his paws to run after the terrible Quilava and her convoy, the sunset skies above him bursting into flames. Tears formed in his golden eyes as he gazed towards the six's quickly retreating figures, knowing that he could never catch up to them now.

As the few clouds in the sky burned away into vivid fire above him, a shrill earsplitting cry suddenly filled his ears, and images of frantic Skarmories began to fill his mind. He stumbled back blindly as a swell of panicked emotions filled his mind, the scent of Skarmories' wings filling his nostrils mingled with blood. After a few seconds, the ominous signals slowly faded away from his mind, leaving the Swampert quivering on the riverbank in wordless horror.

"Something terrible's happening at the Conclave," muttered Rush under his breath, gazing far out to sea in the direction of Lugia's island, then looking back towards the direction where the Vulcanites had vanished. "Shanala- I promise- I will send rescuers for you!"


	19. Conclave Tarnished

**Chapter 19: The Conclave Tarnished**  
The towers shaken to their very roots  
By slaves the Exile reaps Earth's fruits  
Death and destruction await us well  
No sanctuary spared from rising hell

* * *

Between the stormy skies above and the churning seas below, the Skarmories of the Iron Fleet gazed down from the high stone ledges and cliff walls of the stone hill that was the Silver Conclave, their sharpened beaks and talons quivering with anxiety as they huddled together in the steadily falling rain.

As her eyes and the eyes of her comrades swept across the turbulent oceans beyond the shores of Lugia's island, Ferricia let out the softest of sighs, disappointment filling the armored bird when neither hair nor tail of her old teammates could be found. Somewhere out in the world, her friends were out there, gathering the Orbs and rallying new allies to their cause. And yet, elsewhere was Giratina, who alone held the power to destroy hundreds of lives in the blink of an eye... and who was even further supported by an infinitely large army.

"Why did this war have to happen?" she asked to another Skarmory. "Why couldn't life just continue as it always did? Before the war, I had a Trainer. He was a decent person; he never treated my allies or me badly. And I was happy. But then came Giratina..."

And then, the other Skarmory had said, "Such is the way of life, Ferricia. All good things end one day. We cannot live in the naïve paradise of youth forever. One day, all hatchlings must begin their lives, and fly away from the nest..."

Suddenly, the water in front of Ferricia began to bubble and froth. At once, Ferricia raised her steel-plated head upwards, shrieking to the sky to warn her comrades. "We're under attack!" she screamed, her wings flapping frantically. All around the island, the oceans were becoming turbulent and chaotic. One by one, Skarmory after Skarmory began to raise the alarm.

High up on the Conclave hill, Pokemon began to stare at each other in horror and panic. Parents grabbed their offspring, curling vines or limbs around their children to protect them. All around the island, swordians sharpened their claws to razor-sharp tips. Howls rang out as pokemon after pokemon leapt up, fur and scales and feathers bristling with fear.

The wails of panic and terror rang out into the night. Ferricia stared out towards the churning oceans, transfixed to the crested trident helms of Empoleons, the faint glint of light off hundreds of hard Gastrodon shells, and the crimson jelly sacs of tentacruels ominously rising up from beneath the sea. Gyradoses shot up and down through the ocean's surface as Bibarels surged onwards through the brine.

Chills ran down Ferricia's spine as the soldiers of Giratina advanced upon Lugia's beloved sanctuary, the last and safest hiding place from the Exile's wrath. She knew all too well that all the refugees of the world lay in the protection of her talons and all the talons of the Iron Fleet, and that they too saw the tide of evil advancing upon them. A heavy storm began to dash down upon the Conclave, bringing thunder and lightning and thick sheets of rain crashing down on the Pokemon.

Suddenly, a golden-feathered bird with jagged wings like lightning and a long cruel beak swooped down from the stormclouds, bearing the terrible figure of Mewtwo in all his savage triumph. As Ferricia raised her gaze to meet the terrible lieutenant's eyes, the shadow-swathed being raised his bronze staff high, and unleashd pure fury down upon her and her allies. "Skiye-RHIEEEEE!" shrieked Ferricia in pure horror as a massive lightning bolt slashed down through the skies from Mewtwo's staff to blast her, her body spiraling down through the air to land in a crumpled heap on the beaches below.

* * *

Sparktail and his companions strained their eyes into the mist and the rain which shrouded the Silver Conclave as Altaria's wings spurred them on through the winds towards the island. Thick black clouds covered the sky above Sparktail as Lugia's sanctuary finally came into view. With a jolt of horror, the Raichu saw the soldiers of Giratina advancing upon the island with murder burning in their eyes, and he gasped as he grasped hold of Altaria's back to steady himself. "No," breathed Thalia in horror from where she clung to Altaria's back beside Sparktail, her eyes transfixed to the sight of vicious beasts tearing apart innocent refugees on the island rapidly growing on the horizon. "No... this can't be happening!"

Suddenly, Altaria lurched beneath their paws, sending alarm spiking in Sparktail's heart as he, Thalia, and Insyte struggled to hold onto her back. "Help! Help! Help!" cried out Altaria as she flailed onwards through the howling winds and the heavy rains crashing down, her flight turbulent and the beat of her wings growing feeble. "My wings! My wings... t-they feel so heavy... I... something... I... help... help..."

Sparktail tightly held onto Altaria for dear life as they hurtled on through the air, steel-cold claws of panic grasping hold of his mind. As Altaria struggled on through the final hundred yards of churning sea between them and the Conclave, Sparktail felt vines reaching across his back to hold onto him and Altaria tightly. He glanced to Thalia, whispering a silent prayer to heaven as he gazed into the eyes of his truest friend, the friend who trusted him and cared about him so much. The three shining spheres in the Leafeon's bag seemed so insignificant now, unimportant when his most precious treasure was here beside him. And yet, would she never see eye-to-eye with Sparktail, understand just how deeply he loved her, and know how he appreciated her so much?

"Altaria," called Insyte through tightly clenched teeth, his silver eyes filled with defiant flame. "Stretch out your wings! Don't try to fly! Glide!"

"I... I'll t-t-try," cried Altaria between whimpers of pain, her eyes filling with tears of helplessness as she extended her cloudlike wings to their fullest length, which ballooned up on either side of Sparktail like canvas parachutes in freefall. "Help... help..."

The winds swept through Sparktail's fur as they sailed high over the rocky beaches and the warring Skarmories, the ground steadily rising up to meet them as Altaria descended upon the Conclave's slopes. "I... I'm sorry," breathed Altaria weakly as she glided dangerously low to the rocky ground. "I... I can't go on..." Unable to muster the slightest ounce of energy to speak now, she closed her eyes and tumbled headfirst into the dust with a horrifyingly turbulent stop, momentum hurtling Thalia, Sparktail, and Insyte head-over-tail past Altaria's head and skidding into a thick patch of soft marshy grasses, knocking the wind from Sparktail's lungs and jumbling his thoughts as he and Thalia and Insyte rolled to a nauseating stop.

They lay panting there in the mud together, the Raichu and the Leafeon, the Altaria and the Flareon, their eyes turned upwards towards the darkened expanse of Rayquaza, gasping for breath as the battle raged on around them. Streaks of blood-red and midnight-blue light shot across the stormy heavens, passionate warriors of both sides exchanging bursts of violet shadow and pink energy. And all the while, the thick sludge of clay soil lapped at Sparktail's fur, weighing him down with its vile power of decay, suffocating him in all ways except for his breath.

Suddenly, the Raichu heard a set of quick footsteps approaching him, and the menacing face of a demented clown with flaming hair filled his vision. "Little mouse, little rat, little sparky rodent," rasped the Infernape through bloodstained teeth, sending chills down Sparktail's spine. "A nice fat corpse, a shiny golden ornament!"

"Get the heck off my island!" roared a mighty voice filled with all-too-familiar power. Sparktail blinked and craned his neck towards the sound of the speaker's voice just as Rush sprang at the Infernape, tackling the fiery primate to the ground with untold fury in his vivid orange eyes. He, Thalia, and Insyte slowly rose to their paws with mud-splattered pelts, watching as the Infernape let out a screech and squirmed out from beneath Rush to strike him with a flurry of fists. Growling in pain, the Swampert lunged at the Infernape once more to smash a fist into its chest, sending it tumbling back into a wary crouch.

"S-s-synthesis," whispered Thalia from beside Sparktail, her eyes closed as she and Insyte huddled close to the Raichu so that the Leafeon's healing light would wash over them all. "Syn... synthesis..."

"Come on, Thalia, I know you can do it," murmured Sparktail gently when no cleansing aura swept over him. "You can do it..."

"Syn...synthesis," repeated Thalia, her voice a bit more urgently. "Synthesis. Synthesis. Synthesis..."

"No sun means no synthesis," said Insyte as he glanced up towards the storm-wracked atmosphere, echoing Sparktail's thoughts. "It's pretty stormy, so no healing. Just a theory." Sparktail's mouth twisted with irritation at this last remark- as if Insyte was the only one who could have possibly thought of that- but said nothing. Restraint would prove, in the end, that he was nothing like the Flareon.

"Syn... syn... synthesis!" gasped Thalia through tightly clenched teeth, her paws digging deep into the muddy soil like roots, as if to grasp hold of nutrients within the earth. "In...ingrain... Synthesis..."

"Sparktail! Thalia! Insyte!" called a voice as a battered Lyther sprinted towards them, his fur disheveled and torn as he sloshed through the mud and the brewing chaos towards them. Half-dazed, Sparktail glanced up towards the grim-eyed Lucario as he knelt before them and pulled three pink-shelled spray canisters out of the red knapsack on his back. "For the love o' Arceus," growled Lyther as he applied the Hyper Potions to Insyte, to Thalia, and then to Sparktail, eliciting a sigh of relief from the Raichu as the synthetic healing salve soaked into his bloodstream, washing away his fatigue in a tide of refreshingly cool serum.

"Thanks, Lyther," said the electric mouse sheepishly as he, Thalia, and Insyte got to their paws and stepped out of the mud patch. His vision filled with the flash of lashing claws and fangs, Sparktail glanced worriedly towards Altaria's unconscious form laying a few feet off on the ground. "Lyther... what's going on?" asked the Raichu fearfully as the battle raged on around them.

"Lugia went out this morning to inspect the failed siege on the Lavender Radio Tower," replied the Lucario grimly as Rush hurled his Infernape opponent over the edge of a cliff. "Mewtwo arrived with an army on our doorsteps and marched up towards Lugia's perch to capture Jirachi and Shaymin."

"Jirachi and Shaymin," echoed Sparktail as he exchanged a fearful glance with Thalia. He had to prove himself to Jirachi and to Lugia, thought the Raichu as he stared up towards Lugia's stone hilltop, no matter what the cost.

"A-and," continued the Lucario, tears splashing down the side of his muzzle as Thalia, Insyte, and Sparktail gazed towards Lugia's perch together. "Ferricia... is dead."

At once, a cold terror filled the Raichu's veins like liquid ice, and he slowly around to face the Lucario with disbelieving eyes. "N-no," whispered the mouse in horror, the color seeming to drain from the world around him. "No... no... not Ferricia-"

The world went dark as Sparktail sprinted away from his old allies and blindly leapt into the fray, the conclave gone gray around him as he slashed out wildly with thunderbolts at the Staraptors and Bronzors flying at him. He ducked low to the ground as vicious fists struck painfully against his back, flailing out with his paws against a Purugly as Rotoms flew at him with greedy sparkling eyes. How could Ferricia be dead, the Skarmory who had always been there for them, who carried her teammates so far? He struck out with lightning at Shieldons and Cranidoses alike, his fury crackling freely upon his foes as he imagined them as the ones who killed his friend.

An iron tail swung upwards into a Froslass' neck as he rolled aside in an attempt to avoid divebombing Carnivines, the spines of its teeth grazing his side as he slammed a crackling fist into a Prinplup's gut. Leaping to his feet, the Raichu quickly ducked a dark pulse from a Spiritomb and sent a shock wave across a violet-eyed Kricketune. The creatures of Sinnoh were pervading the rest of the world, thought Sparktail as Croagunk fists assaulted him, implanting themselves into every corner of the earth, sowing chaos where once there had been peace between humans and Pokemon. Why did so many Pokemon hate humans so much, when he had been so happy standing at Slick's side?

He threw himself to the ground and covered his head as a wave of Mismagii swept high overhead to carpet-bomb the ground with their shadow balls, vaporizing the terrain into smoke and dust all around him. Leaping to his paws, he struck out blindly with thunderbolts at both Bidoofs and Starlys alike, leaping aside as an Electivire smashed its fist into the ground where he had stood moments ago. He shot a thunderbolt up at a winged beast swooping over him as he fled the thick cloud of dust, lashing with an iron tail across a Hippopotas' snout as he ran. Ducking low to avoid a flurry of shadow-claw swipes from a Weavile, the Raichu rolled onto his back and struck his assailant with another thunderbolt before continuing on.

As he came to the foot of the spiraling trail at the base of the stone hill that sloped up towards Lugia's perch, a shadow suddenly fell over Sparktail, and he abruptly skidded to a terrified halt. His eyes widening in fear as the mighty beast behind him gave a terrible roar that pushed him back, the Raichu slowly turned around to see the fearsome sillouette of a ferocious-eyed Rhyperior looming high above him, its polished-orange armor gleaming bright with cadmium plating, the frontmost plate engraved with a pentagram within a hexagon.

Faster than the eye could see, the tank-like beast suddenly whipped around and swung a brutal armored fist outwards to deal a Cross Chop to the neck of a Skarmory swooping towards it, shattering the winged warrior's neck in an instant. As the Skarmory's body collapsed on the ground, the Rhyperior gave another fearsome roar and wheeled around to charge at Sparktail, who gazed up in paralyzing fear as the gargantuan beast lunged upon him.

Suddenly, a pair of leaf blades whirled through the air, wheeling tip-over-handle to slice through the Rhyperior's armor from behind. Sparktail blinked and stared as Thalia emerged from the chaos with outstretched leafblades emerging from her back like leafy wings, the Rhyperior whirling around with a bellow of pain. The Leafeon gave a battle cry as she leapt over the Rhyperior's swiping claws to strike at its chest plating with another leafen sword.

"Thalia!" cried Sparktail as he bounded towards the terrible beast, Thalia rolling aside to dodge a hammering fist that smashed into the ground where she had been moments before. If Thalia got hurt because of him, thought Sparktail as he glanced to the Leafeon fearfully, he would never forgive himself! He leapt up into the air towards the beast, bringing his paws together as he channeled a sphere of fluid energy to send a Water Hidden Power streaking into the behemoth's head.

Tumbling back down to the ground, Sparktail saw the Rhyperior recoiling out of the corner of his eye as he landed on both hind paws, the beast flinching again as Thalia sent an energy ball smashing into its chest. Leaping over the Rhyperior's sweeping wrecking-ball tail, he struck the massive warrior between the horns with a thunderbolt, wincing as the attack glanced off the thick stonelike skin.

Ducking low to the ground as a massive armored arm swiped at him, he lashed out with an iron tail at the gargantuan's legs before darting away to narrowly avoid a hammer-arm strike. He skidded around to come behind the Rhyperior and climbed up onto its back, his lightning-bolt tail lashing fervently at its armored plating before the roaring beast struck at back with the heavy stone ball on the end of its tail, the mouse jumping away just before the bulky appendage smashed into its own back plating. As he leapt down to the ground, his eyes met Thalia's, and he longingly gazed deep into the hazelnut eyes for those brief seconds before he landed. Turbulent emotions flickered in the Leafeon's eyes, a confused muddle of fear and anxiety.

"Sparktail, I can handle this thug, go find Mewtwo," called Thalia as she dodged the thrashing Rhyperior. "I'll wait for the others!"

The others? Thalia wanted to wait for the others? Or did she just want him to go away? Sparktail blinked and shook his head to dispel the paranoid thoughts, grimly accepting that Thalia was right. "Just be safe," called back the Raichu as he rose to his paws and headed up the sloping path towards Lugia's hill.

* * *

Insyte skidded to a halt as he spotted a familiar-looking Absol, a Scizor, and the Espeon and Umbreon who had transformed Insyte almost two weeks ago. Lute was saying to the Scizor, "We have to find Shaymin! He'll know how to find the traitor; I'm sure of it." Gesturing with his horn to the Espeon and the Umbreon, Lute ordered the Scizor, "Watch over these two until I get back; they are most definitely targets." He then ran off.

The Espeon and the Umbreon exchanged glances. "Scizor, have you heard any news of our-" Insyte's mouth fell open as the Scizor then grabbed both eeveelutions by their necks. The Scizor, whose body was beginning to emanate a shadowy aura, gave a sinister chuckle as the Espeon and the Umbreon stared in horror into the Scizor's eyes. "Heh! Find the traitor, will he? Lute himself is a traitor to all pokemon. And the two of you-" the massive claws tightened upon their throats- "-are just as bad!"

Unable to take it anymore, Insyte leapt at the Scizor. "Let them go!" he yelled. Scizor glanced at him, startled. The Espeon and the Umbreon fell from his crimson claws like sandbags, both gasping desperately for breath.

Scizor's eyes narrowed, and he drew back into a fighting stance which Insyte recognized as Lute's invention. Two stone-edge blades appeared in the Scizor's claws. He slashed at Insyte in a blinding fury with the swords. Insyte leapt to one side and sank fire fangs into the Scizor's leg. The Scizor screeched in pain and slashed Insyte's flank. Ignoring the immense pain now echoing through his side, Insyte twisted his jaws to pull the Scizor down.

The Scizor aimed a bullet-punch at Insyte, who leapt back and body-slammed the Scizor. Scizor furiously kicked at Insyte, only to be incinerated again. Insyte then stepped back and trapped the Scizor in a fire-spin,and watched as the Scizor desperately tried to break free of its prison, and finally collapsed, dead.

Insyte glanced at the Espeon and the Umbreon, who lay still on the ground. "Are you two okay...?" And then, he realized what he should have known ever since he met these two Pokemon that fateful night. Insyte stared into the eyes of the Espeon and the Umbreon, a long shard of confusion and shock having pierced his heart. "Mother! Father!"

"You've been so brave, my son... After all these years," whispered Solus as she gazed up at her horrified child. Slowly, she stumbled to her paws, took a glowing sphere with brilliant crimson flames from her neck, and floated it to her son. "Take this Phoenix Orb... it is your birthright."

Insyte's blue-gray eyes began to fill with tears as the Espeon crumpled to the ground once more. "No... mother! Don't die," cried the great warrior, staring down at the fiery orb, down at Solus, down at Lunus, shaking his head slowly with grief. "Please! I need your guidance..."

"All things must one day die," whispered Lunus. Staring bleakly, Insyte turned to stare at his father's quivering form, the stern red eyes that held no ire, only shadows. "My son, do not fear... your destiny awaits on Cinnabar Island..."

Brushing the fur out of his eyes with a paw, Sparktail stumbled up the rain-slicked slopes with a cry, his features clenched into fury as he arrived at Lugia's perch.

High atop the cold gray hill as black storm clouds raged overhead waited an ominous cloaked figure of pale flesh and cold violet eyes, his fetid skin stretched thin over misshapen flesh and bone as a pale tail extended from between his legs. His heart pounding, the Raichu stared up at the the cruel figure's yellowed teeth and the gnarled staff in one three-fingered hand, Shaymin and Jirachi unconscious by the creature's gnarled feet beneath the cloak's hem- their glassy eyes staring at him pleadingly, desperately, helplessly.

A sickening sense of filth and disease clung to every part of the ominous figure's flesh as he gazed down from the precipiece towards the howling battle below, a cold laugh echoing from the creature's throat as the downpour continued to drench Sparktail's fur and roll down his water-saturated pelt, his paws growing heavy and sluggish. This must be one of Giratina's officers...

"Ah, the prey shall hide in the wake of the rising hell, but the shadows of death shall taint them always," rasped the pale figure coldly as he lifted the the bronze staff to the churning sky with the rotting scent of decay on his lips, chilling the Raichu in a way that the cold rainstorm could not. "May every last sanctuary be upturned, every last tower shaken to pieces, every last refuge be obliterated, until the eternal darkness has wrapped its icy lips upon your hideously beating hearts... I claim this island in the name of Giratina the Exile! This shall not be the Silver Conclave, but the Diamond Conclave!"

He raised his free hand to eye level, and the encased Jirachi flew to him as the lieutenant let out a chuckle and turned towards the edge of the cliff to gaze upon the chaos below, cradling his captive with savage greed. The golden-caped shaman blinked and whirled around in its cage towards Sparktail frantically, its eyes filled with pleading. As their eyes met, bright shame filled the Raichu's cheeks to quickly dispel the angst against Jirachi that had built up over the past three weeks, how he had thought only to prove himself... and he let loose a thunderbolt to strike Mewtwo.

In the blink of an eye, Mewtwo whirled around to deflect the thunderbolt with the tip of his staff, his eyes flashing violet as they met Sparktail's. "You foolish rodent!" hissed Mewtwo as he flung Jirachi's cage down and leveled his staff at Sparktail. Gulping, Sparktail ducked low to the ground as a blast of phantom energy shot from the tip of the staff at him, clipping the edge of his fur with eerie death.

Psychic flares of mingled reds and blues exploded from the ground around the Raichu as he shot another thunderbolt at Mewtwo, telekinetic forces assaulting him from every direction. The lieutenant deftly blocked the lightning once more with a swipe of his staff before lunging at Sparktail with shadow claws adorning one hand, his eyes brimming with magenta light.

The Raichu screamed as the wicked claws raked across his soft white belly, knocking him onto his back, and he desperately kicked up at Mewtwo with his hind paws to strike him in the torso with double Mega Kicks. As the lieutenant stumbled back, Sparktail rose to his feet, one paw clutching his bloodstained chest as he clenched the other into a fist. He leapt at Mewtwo to slam a thunderpunch into the Genetic Machine's chest, a sphere of swirling shadow smashing into the Raichu to fling him away once more.

Gasping for breath as he fell to one knee, Sparktail stared as Mewtwo leapt up high into the air with a flare of darkness, coming to hover in midair before the Raichu and the two captive virtues. "Human scent upon your fur," spat the lieutenant as he pointed down towards Sparktail condemningly, his body emanating an aura of sickening shadow. "You've dwelled too long in the world of man. You'll never see their corruption!"

And what corruption dwelled in Slick, thought Sparktail as Mewtwo raised his staff high to call down a rain of fire, Slick who cared so much about his Pokemon? The Raichu quickly leapt aside to dodge the fireballs blasting him from the heavens, leaping away from the flaming projectiles that scorched the ground where he had stood as they chased him in a wide arc around Mewtwo. As the flames died away, he quickly ducked low to the earth as the Genetic Machine shot a burst of light at him that swept just past his head.

Sparktail sprang up at the lieutenant to strike at him with an iron tail in midair before tumbling back to the ground on the other side from Mewtwo. Letting out a furious cry as the glowing lightning-bolt tail struck him, Mewtwo flung his staff to the ground with a wave of bone-chilling shadow that filled the bracing Sparktail with throbbing cries of death as it swept past him. "Pests, all of you, standing in the way of our crusade!"

Mustering all the strength left in his body, the last reserves of energy lingering between torn fur and jostled thoughts, the Raichu stared up at Mewtwo blearily, his teeth clenched tight as he focused every last fear and frustration, his anxieties and his weary restraint, his sorrow and his guilt, and channeled it all into his paws. His bloodstream ran thick with shining sparks as he gazed up at the terrible enemy who hovered triumphant above him, who lay swathed in a violet aura of hellish angst.

Blinding flares of lightning exploded through his mind as he lunged up at Mewtwo once more with outstretched crackling paws, the lieutenant slowly swiveling around in midair to face him as the Raichu barreled straight into his foe, volt-tackling him with a cry of adrenaline. His paws blasted Mewtwo with lightning as he thrust the flailing lieutenant down to earth.

As the two struck the ground with a sizzling impact and a blast of lightning, the world flashed black and white before Sparktail's eyes as his paws sucked every last spark of energy from him to blast Mewtwo, alternating between stormy gray and blazing white as lightning flung him from Mewtwo and the excruciating scream that exploded from the lieutenant's mouth. His vision flickered between reality and ghastly distortion, the world itself betraying him with mingled reds and blues, his ears filled with the screams of the dying down below on the Conclave. Dull pain throbbed in his head as he struggled to rise to his paws in vain.

"Die," hissed Mewtwo as he swung Sparktail up into the air before flinging him aside. The Raichu screamed as he hit the unyielding stone hard, the wind knocked from his chest and lost into the howling storm.

Howling with fatigue, Sparktail sprang at Mewtwo and lashed out with rapid thunderbolts, chain-lightning ripping across the raindrops and slashing at his heartless foe as psychic shocks swept through his nerves. "You are a traitor," sneered the ghastly lieutenant as he brutally struck the Raichu in the chest with his staff, sending pain erupting through him as he tumbled to the ground. "You are a slave to mankind still! And you shall pay the price..."

"Kaiii-ah-rhuuuuuu!" shrieked a voice from the skies, stopping Sparktail and Mewtwo in their tracks, as invaders and defenders below froze and raised their eyes skywards. Lugia and a hundred Skarmories descended from the shining blue heavens beyond, bearing silver light and righteous fury in their eyes as they swooped upon the soldiers of Giratina.

A cold, sinister laugh came from the Fiend's lips, reverbrating across the field. Snatching up Jirachi's cage in one swift movement, the lieutenant commander gazed down at Sparktail with slender eyes. "Let us finish this game another time," rasped the demon, lifting his staff high. "For tonight- I shall snuff out a shining star!" Cackling, shaking his head with mad rage as Jirachi writhed in his cage, Mewtwo vanished into a plume of foul smoke that made Sparktail cough and scream with its stinging fumes, writing on the floor even though rescue was at hand.

"SPARKTAIL!" Blinking, the weary Raichu forced his eyes up to see a battered and bedraggled Thalia scurrying across the rocky ground towards him, clutching Sparktail's Light Ball in one paw as she stumbled to a halt before him. "Spark- Sparktail-" gasped the Leafeon, quivering as she gazed upon the beaten mouse. "Are you all right? Sparktail!"

The Raichu took a deep breath, then clasped hold of Thalia's paw to steady himself as he slowly rose to his paws. "I'm- I'm all right," lied the mouse as he forced his features into a painful smile, though his body still ached with pain, his vision still filled with spots.

Together, Sparktail and the Leafeon turned their gazes towards the island slopes below, watching silently as Lugia and the Iron Fleet came crashing down upon the Exile's soldiers, blasting their foes with silver cleansing light to purge the Conclave. "Sparktail," whispered Thalia as she held his paw. "Oh, Sparktail... What'll happen now?"


	20. Wounds of the Past

**Chapter 20: Wounds of the Past**

Forged of fire and earth and sea and sky  
Bound by time and space and spirit nigh  
The hero reborn gives his triumphant call  
From thunderstruck oak the shadows fall

* * *

A bleak and blood-red sun rose over the battle-scarred shores of the Silver Conclave, illuminating row after row of straw mats on which the bodies of the wounded and the slain rested, the lives of the innocent and the brave gathered tightly amongst the fallen. As the sorrowful morning light touched Lugia's abandoned perch with its melancholy rays, Sparktail's heart skipped a beat as he recognized a familiar face amongst the wounded.

"Altaria!" gasped the Raichu, staring at the Herald who lay sprawled out on a straw mat, her soft cloudlike wings matted against her azure body. His breath shuddered- first Ferricia, and now Altaria. "No, no... You collapsed when we landed-" What was going on? Why was Altaria here?

"Let her rest," sighed a soft voice. Startled, Sparktail whirled around and glanced up to see Kyria approaching, the Gardevoir from Lyther's camp. "Altarias have always been a fragile race, and the Herald is no exception," continued Kyria quietly, her fingers tracing the shadows underneath the Herald's eyes. "Few of her kind would stll be alive at this point."

Growing thoroughly ashamed, Sparktail stared down at the Herald. Why hadn't he paid any attention to Altaria? "For her to be in this condition, I suspect she spent the last few weeks in rugged conditions; a hot desert, perhaps, or a violent part of the sea. Her throat is parched, and she is little more than skin and bone. Overall, she has not had enough rest." Breathing hard, the Raichu turned away- he couldn't stand to see the state the Herald had ended up in, after all she had done for them.

"You are Sparktail, yes?" asked the Gardevoir finally. "Please come and follow. There is someone who has been asking to see you." Glancing back to Altaria guiltily, he followed after Kyria as she turned around and wound her way amongst the wounded victims towards a lone patient on the edge of the makeshift hospital, the unease growing with every step he took. As his eyes fell upon the Pokemon who lay helpless upon the mat before him, the Raichu let out a horrified gasp.

"Elias," gasped Sparktail as he stared at his old comrade from a long-gone future, a pit of horror opening in his stomach. A paw traced upon the fist-shaped wound where the Sceptile's flesh haded been blackened to ash and charred skin, the knuckles of Sceptile's assailant imprinted in scorched bruises upon his body. "No- Elias-"

"Sparktail- you're alive," croaked the Sceptile, his features contorted with a painful smile as he struggled to sit up, the sheer rawness of his wounds too great. "You- you're alive..." With a ragged breath, Elias reached up to place a hand on the Raichu's shoulder. "Then- then Insyte succeeded. In- in his mission... And- my mission- I failed it."

"No, no- don't say that." Sparktail sank to his paws, staring at his dying friend. "Y-you didn't do anything... I'm the one who screwed up. I'm sorry... that I wasn't here to protect you. I... You've always done so much- and I let you down-"

"Stop, Sparktail," cried the dying Sceptile softly, a feeble hand reaching for the Adamant Orb pendant on the Raichu's neck. "You all did what you had to do... and so did I. I did my duty... and I paid for it dearly. In the end... we can only blame Giratina... and I would give- I did give- every last breath I had... to bring him down."

"Elias," croaked the Raichu, his paws reaching out towards the old warrior pleadingly. Slick was dead... everyone was dying... Ferricia was gone... He couldn't understand what was going on... even Thalia seemed to be drifting away, and he didn't know what to say to bring them back. "Don't... don't die... don't leave me here!"

"You are- never alone," hissed the Sceptile. "No one is ever alone... not even in death... not as long as they have hope. You must be strong... because Rush is counting on you." He trailed off, eyes staring up to the churning sky. "River... Saffron... are you proud of me?"

And with that, the spark of life faded from Elias' eyes forever.

* * *

High atop the Conclave's uppermost heights, Lugia and Shaymin gazed sorrowfully upon the ravaged slopes of the Silver Conclave, the war-torn island littered with the bodies of the dead and the dying, the air filled with the melancholy cries of the mourning. From shore to shore, all of Lugia's precious sanctuary lay in shambles, the waters which lapped at the island's beaches turned murky and the rocky ridges further inland marred with a swathe of scorch marks.

"I... I'm sorry, Lugia," whispered Shaymin as he lay slumped against the Silver Summoner's side, his eyes transfixed to the expanse of destruction that surrounded them. "I... this is just... this is terrible... I shouldn't have asked you to open-"

"No, Shaymin, you were right," said Lugia softly, his eyes pensive and calm even as he beheld the aghast world below. "I had to take a stand. If Giratina would do this to me, then the world suffers a thousand times more. For the sake of fathers and mothers, for brothers and sisters, for all who should live in my protection, we need to fight."

To this, Shaymin began to cry and buried his face in his red scarf, shielding his weeping eyes from the world's sight. "My daughters, Lugia," whispered the Seed of Prosperity through his tears. " I haven't seen their shining faces in so long. Do they remember me? They're now living through two successive wars, one right after the other. You don't suppose... Giratina ever attacked the Shay Plains?"

Lugia rose to his feet and approached the edge of the overlook, his deep blue eyes sweeping across his ruined domain once more. "Giratina is a beast of war, and would never attack a city unless he had something to gain," said the Summoner finally. "Your daughters are surely safe... but if we don't stop Giratina now, Shaymin, then they'll feel the brunt of this war!"

* * *

Days passed- perhaps three, five, a thousand; the Raichu had lost track of time long ago. Sparktail found himself wandering along the rocky shores in lonely silence, watching the murky tides crash upon the waves, Elias' ashes sweeping out over the sea. In the distance, he could see smoke and the dull glow of flames, Giratina's machine of war still roaring onward.

It was only then that he remembered that Jirachi had been captured. Too many events had happened at once, and he hald almost forgotten; but yes, Mewtwo had taken the Star of Wisdom with him. Just one of the Four Virtues left, thought Sparktail. Virtues... Columns... the Exile. It all seemed so abstract now, pale ghosts in the wind.

And Jirachi had been right about him, though he was loathe to admit it. A skilled warrior like Rush would have been able to defeat Mewtwo and save Jirachi; but he had rushed at the terrible Pokemon like a fool, letting anger overwhelm him. The Raichu still remembered how Mewtwo had toyed with him, taking every last bit of strength from him; only Thalia had saved him. He sat down in the gray silt, staring into the waters for a reflection that wasn't there.

"Ah, there you are," said a voice from behind Sparktail, who slowly turned around to see Shaymin standing there, his sapphire-blue eyes aglow. The Seed of Prosperity adjusted his cherry-red scarf with a forepaw as his eyes fell on Sparktail's lashing tail. "Ah, but perhaps I should've spoken to you sooner. Let's walk together." Hesitating, the Raichu nodded slowly and followed after the Sky Warrior.

After a few minutes of silent walking, a Skarmory swooped down from the sky and landed in the sand a few feet away, prompting for Sparktail to halt in his tracks. Shaymin's eyes lit up, and he padded over to the armored bird with anticipation in his eyes. "You have news for me, I take it?"

"Yes, your Excellency, I do have a report to make," replied the Skarmory, bowing its head in respect. "Giratina and his forces are advancing on Goldenrod City in the west, and on Saffron City in the east. I estimate that each army is about five hundred strong."

"Ah, good," said Shaymin in relief, dipping his head towards the Skarmory. "Perhaps he will be too drunk with victory when we make our stand. Thank you, Falchion. You may return to your patrol."

"One thousand Pokemon," whispered Sparktail,, staring as the Skarmory flew off in a rush of steel wings, following after Shaymin as the Seed of Prosperity began down the beach again. "They'll destroy everyone in their path. How is that a good thing?"

"At the rate things were going, I was afraid they'd already be at Goldenrod and Saffron," said Shaymin calmly. "It is very regrettable that we cannot help the humans... but we do not havet the strength to aid them. Before we can exert our power, we must have some power to begin with, yes?"

"But..." Sparktail trailed off, not sure how to say what he was thinking. "All those Skarmories you're sending out to spy on Giratina, they could fight... right? I mean... I thought that was the whole point... to save humans?"

"That is not our war," said the Virtue without slowing. "Our war with Giratina is a much older feud, Sparktail. We are Pokemon; we are as different from humans as one can imagine. Our war is to protect Pokemon from Giratina, and only to protect humans insofar as they protect Pokemon. The more humans who die, the more Pokemon who live, no?"

He knew he should protest that. It didn't sound right, it simply didn't. But he couldn't seem to form the right words; Shaymin's argument was so... so fluid that he didn't know where to begin. "So, Sparktail," said Shaymin, voice softening as they padded along the rocky shore. "Do you know where we are?"

The waves still bore the stains of the Conclave's battle, just faintly enough that one might feel sickened but not know why. "We're at the the Silver Conclave," said Sparktail quietly, staring at the ground. "This is the island where lugia

"Of course it's an island," said Shaymin, almost amused. "But do you know where the Silver Conclave is in the world? Aside from being somewhere in the ocean, that is." When the Raichu could give no reply, he added, "Have you ever heard of the Whirl Islands, perhaps?"

The question was so strange that it managed to distract the Raichu from his grim thoughts. "I... I think so," said Sparktail slowly, staring out to sea. "Four barren islands... parents would get their kids to behave by... threatening to dump them there, I think." He paused. "So the Conclave- we're on one of the Whirl Islands?"

"The Silver Conclave IS the Whirl Islands, dear boy," chuckled Shaymin, shaking his head. "Now come, follow me." He led Sparktail away from the shore, to the mouth of an narrow tunnel, dimly lit by glowing silver rocks shaped like eerie pale candles. The Raichu shuddered slightly as they padded into the cavern passage, feeling as if the walls might close in on him at any moment. "Ah, Sparktail- let me tell you the true story of the Silver Conclave..."

"Long, long ago, there was once a single island in the Bay of Olivine. At night, the island's stones would glow like the moon, and sailors guided often used it to guide their ships at night. Over time, man came to understand that the island possessed tremendous amounts of a highly durable ore that reflected light. Though originally mistaken for silver, it is actually a natural form of steel and does not tarnish in seawater. Human scientists developed a complex name for this metal; but for simplicity's sake, I shall simply call it 'Divine Silver'. This is where the island earned its name."

"Long, long ago, there was once a single island in the Bay of Olivine. At night, the island's stones would glow like the moon, and sailors guided often used it to guide their ships at night. Over time, man came to understand that the island possessed tremendous amounts of a highly durable ore that reflected light. Though originally mistaken for silver, it is actually a natural form of steel and does not tarnish in seawater. Yet while human scientists referred to it as 'argeskeilite', we still call it Divine Silver. This is where the island earned its name."

"Centuries later, when the Brass Tower in Ecruteak City burned to the ground, its patron guardian- Lugia himself- fled to the ocean, and took sanctuary on the Silver Conclave, becoming the island's protector- and the Skarmories became his children. And yet, the Skarmories possessed one weakness: Because they fed off the fish in the surrounding oceans and nested in stone nests, wild Skarmories rarely left the island of their own accord. And as a result, the steel-feathered birds never adapted to flight during storms."

"One dark and stormy night, the Conclave and its mines became the battleground of two opposing armies, one of Centria in the west, and the other of Johto in the east, who were bitterly at war with each other. To protect the Skarmories- to protect his children- Lugia sent the Skarmories out into the world, to flee the Silver Conclave... But their wings were too heavy, and thousands of them sank. Only a few survived to the mainland."

The Seed of Prosperity trailed off. "And then he destroyed the Conclave, sinking it deep into the ocean, and taking refuge deep in the underwater laybrinth under the great island. In the end, the only remnants of the Silver Conclave left were four tiny islands, surrounded by the whirlpools left by the storm that sank this island. And ever since then, Lugia has waited for the right time to resurface."

Throughout the tale, Sparktail's thoughts began to float back towards the rising death beyond the Conclave's protection, the horrors of death and destruction borne by Giratina and his vicious minions. More innocents could be dying with every step he took, falling before the Rhyperiors' crushing blows, the Mismagiis' vicious shades, the terrible flames of the Magmortars and the rain of death from Spiritombs. Above it all echoed the cruel laughter of Mewtwo and Giratina the Exile, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Finally, they came to a small cavern with a shallow pool of water in the center, surrounded by a low wall of stone slabs. "We are here," said Shaymin, hopping up onto one of the slabs. "I have been here five times now; once with Lyther, one with Rush, once with Insyte, once with Thalia, and now once with you. Here we may speak, and I shall answer as many of your questions as I may."

The Raichu let out a relieved sigh- the cave was not as cramped as the tunnel, and the mysterious waters seemed to glow, illuminating Shaymin's sillouette. "Well- um- thank you," said the Raichu, letting his satchel slide to the ground, taking a seat on a stone slab beside the Virtue. Empty words, empty thoughts. "But I... I don't really know what to ask."

"Ah, then I shall ask questions for you, and answer them accordingly," said Shaymin, his eyes shining. "Lugia has heard of your role in freeing the Titans of Hoenn and during the recent battle here, and he has deemed you worthy in his grand plan to thwart the Exile's path of conquest."

That caught the Raichu's attention. "Wait. Why me?" And there was something else about Shaymin's words that was odd. It sounded very heroic the way that the Virtue put it, but he hadn't felt like a hero at the time- he'd barely held himself together, really.

"Let me explain," said the Seed of Prosperity, beginning to pad in a circle around him. "You were one of Slick Silversky's heirs, along with Insyte Faldem, Thalia Leaflight, Rushing River, and Lyther del Rio. You see... your former master was very much spiritually gifted in his youth. And those of you who were dear to him inherited his special gifts."

Spiritually gifted? "Slick gave us special training," said the Raichu slowly, staring at the ground. "He gave us skills that... other trainers might not bother with." Almost instinctively, his paw moved to grasp the base of his tail like a sword. "Is that what you mean?"

"Nay- it is far more subtle than that," replied the Virtue, shaking his head. "Any unit, Pokemon or human, can learn to fight by the proper style, given enough time, It is not the skills you gained from Slick that matter now, Sparktail- but the training itself. Through that special training, your master established a bond with each of you; and in that bond, his spiritual gifts passed onto all of you."

The Raichu fought down the impulse to make a quick retort and tried to think Shaymin's words over. It was silly to think about it, but it was true- he'd felt some sort of faint connection to Slick, during all those afternoons in the forest, practicing swordsmanship with a dull bread knife. But that wasn't odd for a Pokemon and a trainer.

And then Sparktail thought back to the battles at the Mirage Tower, at the Cave of Origin, at the Sky Tower; and he began to wonder if Shaymin was right. Had Slick really been some sort of messiah, gifted in some way? And had his bond with Slick really been so special that part of Slick's own spirit had passed into him? The Raichu glanced to his reflection in the faintly glowing pool, wondering if he might catch a glimpse of Slick.

In the midst of this, Shaymin continued speaking again, and the Raichu glanced back to him. "Listen closely, as your teammates listened to me before you," said the Seed of Prosperity, his eyes glowing. "We have no blacksmiths and no forge; we have no hammer and no anvil. Yet we shall arm you, all the same; we shall arm you with weapons of light."

Weapons of Light. Lugia had used that same phrase, on that day when they'd first arrived at the Silver Conclave. "What exactly is this- um- weapon of light?" asked the Raichu hesitantly, taking a deep breath, trying to remember what he'd heard from Lugia. "I- I know Lugia mentioned it, but, well..."

Shaymin frowned- maybe none of the others had to ask- but the Virtue seemed to take it into stride. "Lugia holds power over spirit and dreams, just as Groudon controls the land and Kyogre controls the sea," replied the warrior. "From the fabric of light itself, he shall create weapons for each of you; and each weapon shall be suited to your skills, that you might express the skills that represented your bond with Slick. Through those weapons, through those skills, I believe that you shall all triumph."

He didn't quite get it, but he wasn't sure what question would get him the answer.

* * *

As Sparktail approached the Virtue, his hind paw slipped, and he accidentally tumbled into the shallow pool with a splash. "Now, now!" chided Shaymin lightly as a coughing, spluttering Sparktail flailed upright and waded back to the rocks, silvery water trickling down his soaked fur. "These waters are for contemplation, not for bathing."

"Sparktail! There you are!" called out a pair of voices in the distance. Brushing water from his eyes, the Raichu squinted across the cavern as both Thalia and Insyte emerged from the far entrance with their leather packs, hurrying down towards him and Shaymin. "Oh jeez- did you fall in, too?" gasped Thalia, coming to a stop at the water's edge, her mouth covered with a paw to muffle her giggles. "Goodness! You're like a wet dog- aww, here, let me help..."

Amused, Shaymin and Insyte watched as the Leafeon reached down with her vines to help the dripping Raichu climb back up onto the rocks, where he sat as Thalia helped him wring out his wet-slicked fur. When the Raichu's fur was sufficiently dry- closer to damp than drowning- he gave Thalia a quick hug, then reached for his leather satchel again.

Together, the three allies- Insyte, Sparktail, and Thalia- gazed at each other quietly, all on edge and yet relaxed at the same time. "So, uh, I guess we all know what's going to happen, then," said Thalia after a moment, glancing between Insyte and Sparktail with a small smile. "I guess... there's only one way forward, then?"

"Indeed- it seems Slick will live on, through us," agreed Insyte, his eyes glinting with pride, while Sparktail nodded silently. The Flareon began to circle the cavern, calm and steady, rippling with contained power. "We have come too far to turn back now, to give into the grief for our loved ones... We must continue this battle, for their sakes."

For Ferricia. For Elias. For Insyte's parents. For Slick.

"Your friends- Rush and Lyther- are ahead of us," spoke Shaymin after a long time had passed, reminding them all that he was still in the room. "The time has come for you all to take up the Weapons. Come, follow!" With that, he padded off into another long tunnel which led downwards, with Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte following close behind.

Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, and Shaymin emerged from the other end of the tunnel into a large cavern of glittering silvery stalagmites and stalactites which lined the straight pathway, a set of carved steps leading up towards a low square platform of jet-black stone on which stood a chrome-red archway with an ancient bell hanging from its top, a large basin of crystal-clear water just beyond the platform which gently rippled at the base of a shining waterfall of churning froth and foam, the ominous sillouette of Lugia hovering in midair above the glowing pool as Lyther silently stood watch by the pool with a wooden spear in his paws, with Rush's arms crossed adamantly as he stood across from the Lucario. A flicker of anxiety ran down Sparktail's spine as he and the others ascended the square platform, passed under the archway, and stepped down towards the edge of the glittering pool to stand between Rush and Lyther, their eyes firmly affixed to the steady beating of Lugia's flipperlike wings.

"Ah! So, you have all gathered here once more," spoke Lugia as they all stared up at the mighty titan. "Welcome back to the Conclave, Insyte and Sparktail and Thalia. The three of you have my deepest gratitude for freeing my brethren... yet mingled and in that gratitude, sorrow for Ferricia, noble and fallen warrior." As Lugia spoke Ferricia's name, Sparktail noticed Lyther closing his eyes on the edge of the Raichu's vision, the glint of tears forming in the Lucario's closed eyelids as Rush turned his head away from view.

"Indeed, Lugia," called Shaymin, stepping forward with an almost excited energy clinging to his snow-white fur. "Let us go forth and seek out Giratina, and show to him that we are not afraid! That we will stand strong, and we are not afraid to fight him-"

"Quiet, Shaymin," growled Lugia, whirling around to face the six Pokemon standing by the pool with crackling white wrath blazing in his violet-feathered eyes. "The Conclave was under attack! The war is no longer a mere possibility! It is a threat that came to my- to our very doorstep! We must fight for every inch of ground and every breath we take! The Vulcanite League is rising against us with all force, Dialga has fallen to darkness, and those who might stand in battle beside us lie scattered across the lands! This is war!"

Sparktail exchanged anxious looks with Thalia as the Silver Summoner's voice echoed throughout the chamber, the force of the soundwaves enough to ring the bells which hung from stone pillars on either side of the waters and the Tidal Bell which hung from its archway. "Is it just me, or does... does Lugia seem irritated at Shaymin?" whispered the Leafeon, her leafen ears twitching nervously.

"Lyther, Rush, Sparktail, Thalia, Shaymin, and Insyte," called out Lugia, his wings seeming to beat out with steadily increasing force as his eyes brimmed with divine fury. Light flashed in front of him, materializing into a sphere of stately silver. "The time has come to summon forth the weapon of light. Two orbs remain out of our reach; yet with the three powers of nature, the two forces of dimension, Ho-oh's Phoenix Orb, and my own Dream Orb, we shall find the light. Bring me the Orbs!"

Sparktail opened his mouth, then closed it, a shiver running down his spine. Exchanging glances, he, Insyte, and Thalia stepped towards Lugia, reaching into their satchels. One by one, they took out the Orbs and held them up towards the ancient column. From Insyte came the Red Orb and the Phoenix Orb; from Thalia came the Lustrous and Jade Orbs; from Sparktail came came the Blue and Adamant Orbs.

The six Pokemon all stared as Lugia's eyes flashed bright white with holy might, and a seventh Orb filled with swirling silver mist appeared. The six Orbs floated up and out of their paws, rising into the air towards Lugia and the Dream Orb, who lifted his maw to the roof of the cavern, and released a shrill cry.

The seven Orbs began to shine bright with pristine white light, emanating sweeping waves of energy to rival the intensity of the sun as they began to revolve around in midair in a shining circle. The ruby-scarlet Red Orb, the sapphire-azure Blue Orb, the emerald-green Jade Orb, the diamond-crystalline Adamant Orb, the pearl-polished Lustrous Orb, the stately-silver Dream Orb, the brilliant-golden Phoenix Orb- faster and faster they spun until the Orbs' colors melded into a magnificent cyclone of light and Sparktail could no longer distinguish them.

"Fire and water and earth and sky, time and space and darkness nigh." bellowed Lugia. "At the ancient hero's mythic call, by light and life the shadows fall!" As he finished, the swirling mass of light transformed into a glowing gate in the shape of the familiar diamond symbol, and the Pokemon below all threw up their paws to shield their eyes as illustrious song rang forth from the bells on the wall.

"Each of you is a warrior of great worth now," intoned Lugia, his voice like quicksilver as he gazed across the cavern, sending a chill down Sparktail's spine. "Each and every one of you has proven yourself worthy of my blessings. In the name of Arceus, the Original One... I bestow the weapons of light upon thee!" At Lugia's cry, the eight-piece gate was flung open, releasing five brillinat stars that flew upon the five Pokemon gathered at the water's edge, leaving the Orbs to splash down in the shining pool.

As the first of the brilliant stars flew into Sparktail's paw, lightning swept through his body with a warring cry, filling his green eyes and bursting from his cheeks in massive sparks, sending a rush of electricity from his ears to the tip of his tail. The shining star in his paw flared with golden light and began to lengthen into the shape of a longsword, the fluid light in his paw forming a cruciform handle. As the light faded, Sparktail stared up towards the tip of his magnificent new sword, whose magnificent blade shone like purest crystal, the elegant hilt inlaid with jewels etched with the eight-piece diamond insignia, the polished pommel gleaming.

Shining in the shadows of the dark cavern far beneath the sea, the second star flew to Thalia's paws and transformed into a pair of slender swords who mirrored each other in shape and design- save for the colors of their hilts. A gasp escaped the Leafeon's lips as she saw her new twin swords, each of the single-edged blades clean as a polished mirror's surface. Etched upon one blade was the name "Shensing", its hilt blue as midnight and inlaid with streaks of red; the other sword's hilt was fiery scarlet with azure veins to match its twin, and upon its flat was the name "Hador". Her heart quivering eagerly, Thalia set her paws to the ridged hilts of the two blades and snaked her vines down from the bud at the nape of her neck, securing the hilts to her paws. Rearing up onto her hind legs, her eyes widening, the Leafeon gave her new weapons a few experimental swings with a satisfied purr.

The third star seemed to blaze like the sun as it swept upon Insyte and consumed the hero in roaring light. The Flareon's eyes widened and flickered to gold as the silver light flared bright and flowed into his paws, filling his muscles with a satisfyingly burning sensation as the claws of a lion emerged from the canine paws, each black and slender with deadly barbs that could pierce a dragon's scales. The mighty talons curved to razor tips, glowing ever-so-faintly as the Flareon's entire body erupted into triumphant flame.

The fourth star came crashing down upon Rush with all the sheer might of a giant's strength, erupting with an wave of rolling sound that shook the earth like a gong as the light wrapped around the migthy warrior's wrists. Dumbfounded, the Swampert stared down at his powerful blue hands, the glowing silver light on his forearms becoming copper as they transformed into polished bronze bracers that ringed the muscular tissue from wrist to elbow, sturdy and secure. As the silvery light faded away, Rush rose up onto his feet and let a proud cry.

The final star trailed into a slender shaft as it shot towards Lyther, whose eyes widened as he reached out and snatched up the gleaming light and spun it around. His gaze and paws glowed blue with power as the silvery pole in his raised paw flashed white and solidified into a slender stave of azure crystal, tapering to an infinitely sharpened spearhead that glowed as Lyther twirled his new weapon around over his head. Springing past Insyte and Sparktail with a swift lunge, the Lucario roared as he thrust his crystal spear into a boulder, cracking it in two before whipping it back out undamaged.

As the five Pokemon turned back to stare up at Lugia and Shaymin, Sparktail's tail splashed at the glittering waters, crackling power swelling deep within him. A double-edged sword, an elegant pair of blades, noble lion claws, bracers of indomitable might, a lance of purest crystal- together as one, Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, Rush, and Lyther held their weapons aloft with pride. For amidst a war-torn world, beneath a bloody battlefield, five rays of hope now gleamed bright- a ray that might penetrate the shadows of the Exile.

* * *

END OF VOLUME II


	21. The War Rages On --Start of Volume III--

**Volume III: The Legends Rise**

**Chapter 21: The War Rages On**

Abandon not, O glorious warrior-king  
Your subjects left behind in darkness  
They await your shining torch of liberty  
And long for the day of peaceful dawn

* * *

Rush couldn't remember having seen the skies so clear in a long, long time. From the rocky beaches of the Silver Conclave, the Swampert stared out across the sea as Insyte, Thalia, Sparktail, and several others packed their leather satchels- courtesy of Shaymin, to replace Thalia's vine-bags. As his old allies prepared themselves for the missions ahead, the great warrior thought back to the days of old, to those eight years he had spent at Slick's side, the trainer's first and greatest Pokemon of all.

He remembered peaceful afternoon conversations around a crackling campfire, passing out berries to the others. He remembered the glory days of Slick Aurton Silversky and the laborious struggles of the would-be champion, his hopes and dreams. The Swampert swore on his dead trainer's body that he would be the commander that his old master had been.

"You all know your proper missions, correct?" said the warrior as he strode up and down the Skarmory line, his eyes bright. All nodding in unison, Sparktail, Thalia, and Insyte took their places by their respective Skarmories. "Good... . Any last thoughts?"

"No," replied Insyte confidently. Sparktail shifted uncomfortably, then shook his head. But Thalia looked down at her paws uncomfortably, then padded over to the Swampert. "Rush?" she began hesitantly, her voice quavering. "I kinda have a question."

Rush chuckled. Time travel or not, Thalia would always feel like the youngest member of his family, the innocent-but-naive little sister who always asked him for advice. "Go ahead, Thalia," encouraged the Swampert.

The Leafeon looked back to Sparktail- who was out of earshot- then back to the Swampert, looking embarrassed. "It's sort of a really personal question," began Thalia nervously. "Umm... have you ever been in love? Like... with your best friend?"

Rushing River was thoroughly taken aback. What sort of question was this? "Only once," replied the warrior gravely, glancing between Thalia and Sparktail, his golden eyes narrowing. "Thalia. What is going on?"

The Leafeon gulped, then reddened even more. "I'm not sure," said Thalia, quailing. "I... I used to be able to talk to Sparktail about this and that, and then something happened, and I can't talk to him like before, and..." She trailed off, her head drooping so that Rush could barely hear her. "I think I might like him... a lot... as more than just a friend. And I asked Insyte what I should do, when we first landed in Hoenn, but... he said it wasn't his place to decide..."

Just out of earshot, Sparktail frowned at them, but Rush paid him no attention. "Thalia," said the Swampert gently, patting the Leafeon as she looked at him with confused, worried eyes. "Don't be afraid of your emotions. Everyone goes through this once in their lives. Listen to yourself. You sound like a wreck. Don't be sad for this. Be happy. Love isn't supposed to be sad. It's supposed to be happy."

Thalia stared at the Swampert, looking even more confused than before. "But but but... I can't stop thinking about him," she gulped, glancing back to Sparktail worriedly. "What if he doesn't understand? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What do I do? Should- should I tell him right away so he understands...?"

"No, no, do not tell him of your thoughts now," replied the Swampert. "He may be unsure at this stage, and asking now may lead him to reject you out of fear. Wait, dear Thalia. Wait for the right time." Thalia still looked uncertain, but she nodded reluctantly, and returned to her Skarmory.

Rushing River smiled with pride as Thalia, Sparktail, and Insyte slung on their leather satchels and mounted their respective Skarmories. "Do you think they will succeed?" asked Lyther, joining the Swampert, watching as their allies flew off into the horizon. "They are brave, but they stand against many."

There were so many Pokemon out there in the world, in the forests and the fields, by running waters, on rocky slopes, more Pokemon that the Swampert would ever be able to count. All it took was a hero, a symbol, an example, a role model; and the rest would follow like a roaring wave.

Chuckling, the Swampert looked back to the Lucario. "They know what they're doing," replied Rush, patting Lyther on the shoulder. "They're far more than the average wild Pokemon, after all. I've known them for years and watched them all grow, and I'm confident that they'll do what must be done."

* * *

From the observation deck of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Johto's Champion Ethan, known as Gold, watched the Houndooms and their savage dance around the burning train station. His Feraligatr and his Typhlosion stood on either side of him, while his Meganium was behind him, its head leaning over Ethan's shoulders.

Ethan stared as smoke from the train station passed the observation deck on his right, brushing the glass walls but not affecting it. What could Ethan say in his final moments of life, to Johto as a whole? In these last few minutes before he died, could he offer Johto some final hope against Giratina? Could he make a difference?

Ethan reached for the microphone which lay in its stand before him. He took the microphone and raised it to his lips. "This is Gold, the Elite of Johto," he began. Ethan shook his head. "No... that's not right. My true name is Ethan. I grew up like any of you, a young boy in a world of Trainers and Pokemon. I admired other Trainers, and sought to follow in their footsteps. And soon, I surpassed them as 'Gold.'" He paused.

He paused. "'What is Johto? We are an old civilization in a changing world, yet we take pride in who we are. In each and every city and town of the Johto region, people preserve the ancient traditions that we have always lived by. From father to son, from daughter to mother, we pass down the legends of ancient times. We are a people who draw our strength from our roots."

"Do you remember the story of the Burned Tower? How three Pokemon perished in the wreckage of a terrible fire, but were raised from the grisly ashes, stronger than before? We are a proud, undying people. We are Johto; and we cannot, will not die. Even if this is my final hour... know that I still live, that you still live, in the hearts and minds of our descendants-"

A massive thunderbolt blasted the radio tower, the windows shattering all around the young Champion, the lights overloading and bursting as Zapdos descended from the sky with a piercing shrill screech. Flashing cyclones of lightning flew from the great bird's wings, ripping through the earth and tearing up the streets beneath the shrieking people below. Lifting the black-and-gold baseball cap from his head with a shaking hand, Ethan crawled on his hands and knees over to the edge of the observation deck, staring down towards the mayhem unfolding below, cracks forming in the mighty skyscrapers surrounding him.

Breathing hard, Johto's finest Trainer stared in wordless shock as Zapdos rushed upon him with a gleaming beak and razor-sharp feathers, its wings brimming with light more dazzling than any human lamp. Wayward lightning bolts flung Ethan into the air as the furious avian crashed into the observation deck, shrieking like a banshee, thick jets of electricity streaming from its body until the Radio Tower's spire exploded into sizzling light.

* * *

Thalia could feel the weight of a week's worth of rations in the leather bag on her shoulders as she trudged up the beaches of Route 40. She glanced up at the sky to the skarmory who had dropped her off on the beach, and then continued onwards towards the abandoned Olivine City. With each thump on her flank that she felt, Thalia was reminded again and again that she was alone on this journey.

Well, not entirely alone, she thought to herself, a vine tapping her two new swords, stored safely in a pair of scabbards lashed into an X on her back. One of the swords was blue and the other one was red, but they were about the same length, a little longer than a leaf blade. They were also better for cutting than stabbing. Coiled in one of the Leafeon's vines was a map of the Johto region, marked on the places where significant coalitions of the Wild Alliance were said to be gathering.

The Wild Alliance gave her the chills. She didn't know a whole lot about it, being that it was composed of wild Pokemon, and she really hadn't spent a whole lot of time learning about wild Pokemon society. According to rumors, the packs of the Wild Alliance were so fierce that they were the main reason that human parents always warned their children not to wander into tall grasses.

It scared the Leafeon a little to think that she was going to be dealing with these sort of ferocious hounds. But compared to Insyte's and Sparktail's missions, her task didn't seem too hard. She just needed to go around and help recruit wild Pokemon who didn't like Giratina. Simple, right?

Thalia entered the abandoned city, looking around warily. Up on the bluffs in the east, she could see the sillouette of the once-proud Glitter Lighthouse. The marketplace lay deserted and empty, the wares abandoned or washed out to sea. Olivine City's famous harbor was smashed to pieces, with the bows of the SS Tidal and the SS Aqua poking up out of the foaming waters.

There was a slender hiss behind the Leafeon, and she whirled around to stare as an Arbok reared up over her, its eyes dark red, its fangs white like cracked bone. Eyes wide, Thalia stumbled back as the leering cobra advanced on her, the vivid red-yellow-black pattern on its torso twisting and shifting with every movement of its coils.

Just then, a thunderburst erupted from behind Thalia, streaking past her and blasting the Arbok, reducing it to a sizzled corpse in seconds. "Now, now, what have we here?" growled a voice as the startled Leafeon sprang back from the snake's body. Her fur set on end, Thalia slowly turned around to see a Manectric, a Zigzagoon, a Wartortle, and a Zangoose on the beach- all advancing towards her.

"Shellturtle, check the area for survivors," ordered the Manectric, motioning with his muzzle to the other Pokemon. "Ketrail, run back to the cave, tell them what we found. Streaks, you're with me." Nodding, the Wartortle and the Zigzagoon ran off- the Wartortle inland, the Zigzagoon towards the lighthouse. "As for you, Leafeon boy-"

Thalia's cheeks went red. "I'm a girl," she protested, stepping back as the Manectric and the Zangoose approached her with stern, predatory eyes, sand crunching beneath their paws. "What's going on here? I don't understand-"

The Zangoose made a throat-slitting motion with one claw, and Thalia broke off, shuddering. "Doesn't smell like an Exile soldier," muttered the Manectric, sniffing at the Leafeon's pelt. "No... there's something else. Something metallic-"

"Well, I did come from the Silver Conclave," said the Leafeon uncertainly, glancing between the Manectric and the Zangoose. They thought she was an Exile soldier?! "Does that help... anything?"

The Manectric's eyes narrowed, and he gave the Zangoose a look that Thalia didn't understand. "Do you have a name, Miss Leafeon of the Silver Conclave?" asked the electric hound warily. "Or are you just another mindless soldier who serves the Devil?"

"My name's Thalia, Thalia Leaflight," said Thalia, glancing down at her paws, her skin prickling beneath their gazes, listening to the steady slosh of ocean waves against the murky beach. Just what had she gotten herself into? "I'm not with the Exile... I promise. I come from Lugia..."

The Manectric nodded, motioning with his head for the Zangoose to step back. "Captain Shock of the Wild Alliance," said the canine, his voice not quite a growl, his gaze relaxing slightly, though his voice still carried a hint of suspicion. "Well, Miss Thalia-"

"Sir! The Tentacruels are attacking again!" shouted the Wartortle, sprinting up the beach towards them. Her leaves rippling, Thalia glanced out to the frothing, polluted sea, the skies dark overhead as glowing red gel-sacs bobbed on the surface of the ocean

Shock's eyes flashed as Shelturtle joined them. "Where are the others?" barked the Manectric, eyes scanning the stormy shore. "Everyone- get back to to the cave!" He glanced to Thalia, looking half-apologetic, half-wary. "I don't know who you are- but I'll let Suicune deal with you!"

* * *

A dragon with dark blue scales and thick steel armor appeared in the sky above Viridian City. Its tail was shaped like the sun's rays, and its body was decorated with golden veins. Embedded in the center of its five-pointed chest plate was a blood-red crystal. The helmet was dark gray, and the eyes were a terrible, searing crimson.

Chris Silversky, Champion of Kanto, stared out from the back of his Rapidash, eyes sweeping over the watching city of Viridian, desperate survivors and refugees from countless cities destroyed. Behind him sat a Golduck with harsh red eyes, clinging to his master's shoulders.

"We stand together, more tightly united against an enemy that has brought death and destruction to our lands," said the Champion, enunciating each statement, word, and sound clearly for all to hear. "It is an enemy that has brought death and destruction to all whom oppose him, and oppression and slavery to those who bow before him. Giratina cares nothing of families, of friendship, of love. For he is nothing but a monster, the darkest sort of evil that roams the earth."

The Rapidash gave a sorrowful whinny, pawing at the ground as the Golduck gave a terible shudder. "'What good is it to stand our ground,' you may ask," said Chris. "What can you do, but die, when the enemy holds all the weapons? For as I speak, men and women and children and Pokemon are fighting and dying for their homes, unable to raise a claw. We fought for Celadon City. We held our ground. And in the end, the city was leveled."

The people of Viridian stared up at their Champion, the greatest warrior from their city, "But we cannot lose hope. Giratina's invincibility is nothing but an illusion, an empty threat against our descendants. That is why we shall hold our ground always, never retreating. Because to do anything else shall seal all our fates. We can, we shall survive. For we are not mice, but humans..."

There was a terrible roar as the king of time raised his maw to the stars, and the roar that ripped from his maw shook the entire city. Terrible cries frose from the crowd. If even the gods sided with the Exile, then what hope was there for them?

"My friends," said Chris, his voice shaken but still clear, staring up as Primal Dialga descended to the earth. "Remember this: It is better to give yourself up to a noble cause, than to live forever without meaning." Horrified shouts rose as the Champion kick-spurred his Rapidash, who whinnied and broke into a steady gallop up the hill-slope towards the descending dragon.

The dragon's eyes flared as Chris and his Pokemon charged towards him, and energy began to gather in its maw. At an order from his master, the Golduck climbed up onto the Champion's shoulders as the Rapidash sprinted onward, his psi-gem glowing. Then, as the Champion reached the top of the hill, the Rapidash leapt up into the air, its horn aimed for the terrible scarlet diamond in Primal Dialga's chest, a concentrated stream of freezing energy bursting from the Golduck's maw.

A massive blast of blue energy like a thousand rays of light rained down from the sky and engulfed the trio in earth-scorching power as Primal Dialga reeled back in pain, obliterating the Kanto Elite Chris and all that he had ever been, reducing him to ashes. Snarling, the terrible beast struck the ground.

Blasts of temporal energy rained down upon the sky, waves of decay erupting from every direction. Fireballs, blizzards, and streaks of lightning rained down from the sky upon Chris's and Slick's hometown, humans and Pokemon collapsing into dust in the pulsing blue waves. And high overhead, a man in red upon a Charizard stared in horror as a once-proud city joined the others in destruction.

* * *

Thalia gulped as she and Shock reached the top of the steps, the darkened lighthouse looming above her, Pokemon emerging from a cave at the base of the bluff. Down below, the sea frothed and churned, the steady hiss of Tentacruels breaking the surface of the oceans, advancing upon the abandoned harbor city.

At the end of the ledge stood Suicune's magnificent form, his long indigo mane flowing out behind him in the rising wind, white ribbons streaming like the peaks of white foam in the hungry sea below, his radiant blue headcrest bright against the bleak sea-scape... "Sire," said Shock, padding forward. "I bring you a Leafeon from the shores-"

Suicune turned to look at them, his piercing gaze catching Shock and Thalia off guard. "She is not a hostile," said the great beast, gesturing with his head for them to join him at the cliff's edge as the Pokemon from the tidal cave gathered along the beach below. "Come, and I will show you a hostile!"

Thalia felt her heartbeat picking up as she approached the edge, eyes staring out to the black-and-grey clouds churning overhead until her eyes could not distinguish them, the Tentacruels approaching the shore to face Shock's patrol.

There was a deep, rolling rumble, and the three Pokemon dug their paws into the rocks as a great whirlpool began to form in the middle of the bay, drawing the waters down into a swirling vortex. Eyes wide, the Leafeon stared as a Wailord rose up and out of the oceans from the heart of the great vortex, sending massive rolling waves that crashed against the shore, drenching the Pokemon on the beaches as the Tentacruels rose out from the sea.

Confused, afraid, Thalia stared in terror up towards the monstrous whale towering above the cliffs from the sea, the impossibly massive Pokemon in the sea who dwarfed houses and islands in its shadow, stirring images of man's greatest supertankers as it scanned the sea with dark, forbidding eyes. Every swish of its great tail tore up the seas

"Thalia, you said you came from the Silver Conclave," shouted Suicune above the Wailord's bellows, his icy-blue eyes narrowing as Pokemon battled the Tentacruels on the beaches below. "I ask- have you ever faced the likes of such a beast?!"

The Leafeon whirled around to face the magnificent dog. "No sir, never," gulped Thalia, staring incredulously at Suicune. "Usually I'm running the other way..."

There was a dangerous gleam in the azure Alpha's eye. "Wonderful! Because it's never too late to start learning," said Suicune grimly. "You'll be helping me take this beast down, girl. Now listen up! You too, Shock!"

There was a roar as the Wailord crashed into the remnants of the pier, smashing it to bits. "Both of you, turn around and look up to the top of that lighthouse," said Suicune, white ribbons dancing across his flanks.

Blinking, Thalia turned to stare up at the tower's spire, towards the darkened glass panes at the lighthouse's top flloor. "There's usually an Ampharos who generates the light. Unfortunately, when Olivine fell, the Ampharos fell ill, and eventually died. You two will climb that tower and use it to hit Wailord with a focused burst of light. Got it?"

Shock bowed his head to Suicune. "With all due respect, sir, I can accomplish this on my own," said the Manectric, his hard blue eyes darting to the Pokemon struggling on the beaches below. "I have no need for this Leafeon!"

"It takes two to operate it," replied Suicune, turning back to face the edge, watching as Wailord smashed forward into the shores, the houses nearest to the gargantuan collapsing. "You will be the power source, while Thalia adjusts the glass panes! Do you understand-"

The dog broke off as Wailord's tail struck the base of the cliff, the force sending Thalia reeling to her paws, cracks forming in the bluff all around them, the lighthouse creaking behind him. Alarmed, Shock stared up as cracks formed in the tower's side. "I will distract him," breathed Suicune. "Get up top before he wrecks the tower!"

"NOW!" Letting out a how, Suicune leapt off the cliff and landing neatly on the water. Hurrying to the edge of the cliff, Shock and Thalia stared as the Alpha broke into a run over the water's surface, his paws dancing across the churning sea, sprinting over the rolling waves, down troughs and up over dark rolling peaks.

Heavy wet raindrops sloshed down from the skies , waves crashing down on the shore below. "Ketrail! You all right?" called the Wartortle as an icy torrent burst upon the beach, shoving the turtle and his allies onto their backs. "Ketrail? Where are you?"

A few feet away, a brown furry head poked out of the soup-like mud, globs of wet sand falling from the Zigzagoon's fur and whiskers. "Still alive, sir!" replied Ketrail as he pulled himself up out of the sand, shivering and grinning weakly.

The wind swept through the cracked tower as Shock and Thalia sprinted up the spiral stairs towards the lighthouse's top, frantic paws against damp stone steps. All the while, heavy wet raindrops pounded against the cracked tower walls, the steady drip of falling moisture from ceiling to floor, the air thick and stagnant and yet chilling at once.

Streaking across the ocean, Suicune leapt from the peak of a wave past a Seaking, his crystal headpiece cutting straight through the great fish's horn. With a swish of his head, the magnificent warrior deflected an octazooka shot straight back at an Octillery, sending it plummeting down into the sea. And all the while, the legendary beast sensed the thrash of Wailord pursuing him, always ten yards behind.

At the lighthouse's peak, the powerful wind hammered Thalia and Shock, assaulting them with icy cold rain, drenching their pelts, pressing their fur flat against their bodies. Half of the roof was torn open to the storm-wracked skies, exposing them to the fury of the elements as the battle raged in the seas below.

In the middle of the room, beneath a ring of glass panes, there stood a stone pedastal on which lay the emaciated, shriveled body of an Ampharos. "Thalia! Search the room for the controls," shouted Shock as he darted forward to drag the dead bovine's body down from the pedastal. "Rest in peace, brave Amphy-"

Lightning ripped across the sky from the east, splitting the storm-clouds in a blinding flash before the heavens crashed together once more. Slamming a hind kick into a lunging Sharpedo's jaw, Suicune whirled around as the dark oceans heaved behind him, Wailord's monstrous form rising high above the great beast, water sloshing back into the whale's massive jaws.

Wrapping her vines around the handle of a large winch, Thalia gritted her teeth, set her paws on the steel bar, and turned the handle as best as she could. Standing on the stone pedastal, Shock's eyes narrowed as rectangular lenses and mirrors lowered from the ceiling in a ring around him, each angled perfectly to catch the slightest speck of light and magnify it tenfold.

With every sweep of the Wailord's tail came a frigid, rolling wave that struck the beaches and sent Shelturtl and Ketrail reeling to the ground, the wet swish of Tentacruel barbs swinging with their every move. Dropping to one knee, the Wartortle swung around to smash his armored back against a red gel-sac, which burst beneath his shell and splattered across the sand.

Taking a deep breath, the Leafeon retracted her vines and pulled with all her might at a lever until it clicked, locking them to the Manectric's pedastal. Through the ridges and convex lenses of the glass panes, Shock stared down towards the struggle on the shore, his pelt bristling as Thalia threw her mediocre weight against the spoke of a control wheel. Suicune struggled frantically as the seawater beneath him tugged at his paws, the waves sweeping him back towards Wailord's waiting maw-

"KYOOOOOO!"

As the storm-clouds thrashed overhead, the seas rolling and turning, an unearthly sound reverbrated from far beneath the water's surface, a dark shadow rising from the depths. Thalia stared down from the light-room as Shelturtl helped Ketrail out of the sand again, a desperate Suicune tilting his head back, as Kyogre suddenly burst out from the oceans and crashed into the Wailord with a mighty roar, both of them dropping back down into the tumoltuous waters.

Thunder and lightning shook the heavens as furious raindrops battered the lighthouse and the beaches, tearing up the ocean's surface as Wailord swung around to strike at Kyogre's fin, Suicune racing back to shore. "Keep turning!" ordered Shock as a grunting Thalia pushed hard against the wheel, her paws struggling to hold her footing on the rain-slicked floor as sheets of water splashed down from the broken roof. "Keep turning- just a bit more-"

Over and under and around and back, the massive shadows in the ocean fought with each other, the leviathan streaking after the great whale, crashing into its flank. "There," breathed Shock, his eyes widening, gathering the crackling discharge in the air. "Get down!" Gasping, half-slumped against the wheel, Thalia stared up as energy jolts flew down from the skies towards the lightning-rods on the half-broken roof overhead, streaming down into Shock's body.

Sinking his jaws into Wailord's tail, Kyogre spiraled up from the waters once more, the rain-dashed oceans dipping towards as the leviathan swung the massive whale high up into the air. "Now!" barked Suicune, light reflecting off his headcrest from the churning clouds. High up on the lighthouse's spire, Shock dipped his head, and unleashed a powerful discharge into the light-box. Shrieking, Thalia dove for cover as the sizzling electric wave swept out from the great glass lenses, down from the light-room in a massive beam, striking the Wailord in midair.

The Wailord gave an agonized scream as the concentrated electricity blasted its belly at the peak of its tranjectory, ripping straight through the thick gray tissue, coursing through the whale's monstrous body and out from its great maw. Eyes widening, Suicune and the other Pokemon on the shore quickly moved up the beach, hurrying inland as the larger-than-life body plummeted down into the bay with a tremendous splash, throwing out thick rolling waves that crashed against the sandy coast.

Down from the tower they raced, the storm clouds slowly lifting, the heavy rainfall subsiding, the waters slowly calming, leaving an awful dark-red haze in the foamy waters in the bay. Afew feet away, Ketrail gripped Shelturtl's paw tight as they stared towards the Wailord's corpse drifting belly-up in the ocean, complete with the hideous crimson gash left by Shock's hypercharged attack. "We slew the beast," whispered Suicune, staring towards the floating whale as Shock and Thalia stumbled down from the rocky precipece. "We triumphed over a creature whose size none can hope to match..."

"A tragedy, nothing more." Shock, Suicune, Thalia, and the others all froze as Kyogre's head surfaced far out in the bay, staring back towards the Pokemon on the Olivine shores with dark gold eyes. "Nothing has been done today which ought to deserve pride, O warriors. _Your adversary is bested, your soldiers salvagable... You have no further need of me._"

* * *

Down through the air, the Electrodes fell towards their destination. Faster and faster they fell, their spherical bodies spinning as they descended. Sparks flew from their bodies as they collided, prepared to create waves of devastation upon Kanto. More Drifblims and Dusknoirs filled the sky around him, still unloading their destructive cargo upon the city.

The Electrodes impacted the first of the buildings in Saffron. Explosions shook the entire city and cracked its streets, accompanied by shockwaves and thick plumes of smoke. Buildings shattered and collapsed as several hundred Electrodes rained down upon the city. Slowly, the once-proud metropolis was transformed into a terrible, charred wasteland.

Giratina gave a fiendish, sinister grin as he looked down upon the wailing and screaming of the tortured, dying humans below. Humans who he had once accepted as his own; humans, who had brought a crushing end to the reign of Pokemon. Dipping his head, the Exile brought together the tips of his six tentacles, and black rain began to fall upon the broken city below.


	22. Thunder and Lightning

**Chapter 22: Thunder and Lightning**

Given new life by lightning's luminous flash  
Spurred on by thunder's resounding thrash  
Strike of sword against the destructive night  
Thunder and lightning bind in steadfast light

* * *

The Skarmory shot through the sky like a speeding bullet, racing across the lands of Kanto faster than the eye could see. Boulders, rivers, buildings, and trees flashed by in the blink of an eye far below Sparktail and Kyria as they held onto the Skarmory's back, shivering with the wind howling in their ears.

Somewhere far below, the King of Time was locked in madness, raining death and destruction upon the Kanto region. The Exile's war machine was advancing upon Indigo Plateau too swiftly, and wayward spirits were growing restless across Kanto in Primal Dailga's wake

Amidst the chaos, Lute was hunting for the last of his followers, but Lute was only one Pokemon. Rush needed an army if they were to stop the Exile. 'Remember,' spoke Kyria silently, her eyes glowing. 'We must rendezvous with Lute. I will do what I can to sabotage any resilient Exile forces; but I must count on you to clear the path!'

"Hold tight, you two," called the Skarmory as they began to descend towards the earth. Sparktail and Kyria clutched the Skarmory's neck tightly as they went into a steep dive towards the rotting streets of Lavender Town. Down below, Mightyenas and Lickitungs fought over scraps of food, Ariadoses and Kricketunes jabbing at each other viciously; and Monfernos roamed free.

Up ahead, the Radio Tower loomed high above the Raichu and his armored steed, growing larger and larger as they approached it. Sparktail clung for dear life, tightly shutting his eyes as the Skarmory crashed through a large glass window and tumbled into the hall within.

Inside, a herd of Torterras glanced up as Sparktail leapt down from the Skarmory's back, just before the Skarmory performed a sharp U-turn and flew back out into the sky. The Raichu tumbled as he hit the floor, surrounded by leering green tortoises. 'Torterras are creatures of the earth,' reminded Kyria as the herd assembled around the Raichu in a great circle. 'Their shells will repel your lightning.'

The Torterras all sprang at him at once, spitting seed bombs and smashing out with vines. Rolling under and behind them, he leapt up as they all smashed into each other, shrapnel from exploding seed-bombs stinging his face. Tail slashing at one tree-tortoise, he darted aside as humming energy-balls flew at him, crackling fists rebounding off their shells uselessly.

Drawing his blade, he sprang at his foes, slashing. In the eyes of his enemies, Sparktail could see the burning hatred of Giratina reflected again and again, the madness that consumed Slick, Ferricia, and Elias, that would consume Thalia if it wasn't stopped; and so he struck at the Exile's soldiers, hacking at their shells furiously.

As he spun to face the Torterras, a section of ceiling suddenly gave way, collapsing on one Torterra in a shower of debris, sending the others tottering to the far side of the room. Sparktail leapt back in alarm as plaster dust filled the room, revealing a grinning Lute seated on the slab of ceiling beneath the hole.

"Good to see you," said the Absol, nodding to the shocked Raichu, as if this was a normal greeting. "Kyria's nearby, I ttrust?" His long horn glowing white with energy, the Absol spun to face a pair of bolted doors and lowered his head.

A swell of psychic energy burst through the wall, exposing a good portion of the room to the open skies. Both Sparktail and Lute glanced up to see Kyria gracefully leaping off the Skarmory's back and into the room, landing next to the Raichu, slipping into an open-handed battle stance. The Torterras faltered.

"For the Swordians!" shouted Lute, the brilliant white glow exploding foward from his horn and blasting the door with glowing energy-blades, shattering the wooden door into splinters. "Come on!" yelled the Absol as he sprinted out of the room without looking back, Kyria and Sparktail

* * *

"How's Thalia?" asked Lute as he and Sparktail raced down the steel-walled corridor, Kyria trailing a good five yards behind them. Ears perking up, the Raichu glanced suspiciously to the Absol, noticing a gleam in his yellow eyes. "She's nice, you know," added the Absol lightly as they turned around a corner. "And she's got quite the fighting spirit in her, too."

"Yeah," said Sparktail, ears twitching uncomfortably as he and the Absol bounded up a set of steps, speaking more to himself than to Lute. He and Thalia were each other's first friends, but... it didn't feel right to talk about the Leafeon behind her back. "She's... nice."

"Yup, a nice gal there," agreed the Absol as the trio hurried up the steps. "She's rather lively, you know. Fitting for a Leafeon, but, it's a shame she wasn't an Umbreon. Then she'd be a creature of the night, just like me!" To this, Sparktail gave Lute a nasty glare, which the Absol only waved aside.

They soon found themselves standing before a locked door. "Allow me," said Kyria, her eyes glowing as she caught up with them. "Step back, please..."

Lute and Sparktail stepped back as the Gardevoir placed her palms against the door, chanting under her breath. The Raichu closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to dispel any envy or fear. This wouldn't help anyone... especially not Thalia...

His eyes flew open as glowing blue cracks spread all across the door's surface, layers of paint and wood splintering, fragmenting, separating. Hands raised, Kyria's eyes flashed white, and the door shattered into a thick cloud of sawdust, revealing a patrol of wide-eyed Infernapes.

"Regigigas works too fast for my liking," growled Lute as he rose to his paws, the guards hooting and screeching. "These are the same guards from the Lost Tower. No matter. We'll take them, Kyria!" Letting out clashing battle cries, the two warriors sprinted into the room towards with outstretched blades.

Sparktail brought his crackling blade slashing across the torso of an Infernape as he leapt, letting out a gasp of pain as a hard brutal fist struck him in the side. He rolled as he landed on the ground to whirl around and send a thunderbolt streaking into the vicious eyes of another foe. He ducked low to the floor as another Infernape sprang at him, barely missing the tips of his ears before landing behind him with a screech.

Leaping aside to barely avoid a flaming kick, the Raichu rallied with a thundershock as another Infernape hurled several orange-sized fireballs at him. A thin spray of hot flames lashed across his back as he hacked at another Infernape's legs, his body crackling with static.

He slashed at the flaming monkeys furiously, lightning rippling from his blade, rolling aside as furious paws smashed against the tiling where he had stood moments ago. The Raichu leapt up and whirled around with a slash to hack at a golden-gauntleted fist as its owner's wild-eyed face leaned in towards him with a snarl. Would Slick be proud of him?

* * *

"I must say, you're a decent fighter," commented Lute, his eyes gleaming as he, Sparktail, and Kyria raced up the winding spiral staircase. The Raichu was surprised- that was high praise from such a talented warrior. Then, the long-horned Absol grinned back over his shoulder to Sparktail, his eyes mischievous. "Not anywhere on my level, of course! But you'd be more likely to actually score a point on me. This is to say, of course, you'd never beat me."

Sparktail didn't comment. Lute's fighting style seemed far more agile, swifter, and deadlier than his, and he hoped they never fought each other. "You ever lost a duel?" asked the Raichu as they ascended towards the tower's spire. He didn't know what was waiting for him at the top, but Lugia surely had his reasons for sending him here.

"Me? Heck no," snorted the Absol as they ran on, ascending the tower's steps, rising ever higher. "I'm one of the best warriors the Swordwrit ever had. That's how I got to start up the Swordians. You've seen how I fight, Sparktail. I strike however, wherever, and whenever I can..."

"Discretion is the better part of valor," chided Kyria as the trio continued upward, her eyes trained towards the tower's spire overhead. "All warriors, great and small, suffer defeat at one point in time or another. Do not be fooled, Sparktail; a Lucario with a katana once nearly beheaded Lute." The longhorned Absol merely grunted, but did not comment.

Sparktail, Lute, and Kyria slowed to a halt as they approached an open door at the end of the winding hall, marked 'Control Room' in bright red lettering. "This is the room we seek," whispered Kyria. Numerous consoles and flickering lights covered the tables that lined its walls, its displays flashing with countless streams of data that the Raichu couldn't make sense of.

Bodies of Pokemon and humans were strewn along the catwalk and the room beyond, lain in various lifeless poses where Giratina's soldiers had slain them. Sparktail gripped his sword tight as they passed the corpses that stared forever towards the ceiling with unseeing eyes, empty and forever gone.

There were five Gallades standing in a row with their backs to the doorway, their blade-like arms stained dark with blood. In the center of the room, three giant silhouettes stood before a giant wall screen, on which stood an even larger figure. Approaching the entrance, the Raichu squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting inside.

There stood a craggy body of rock, a crystalline body of ice, and a robotic body of steel. It took a moment before he remembered their names from Slick's mythology collection; Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, the soldiers of a heartless king. A chill ran down his spine. If these were the warrior constructs of legend, then the mighty figure on the monitor was-

"Lord Regigigas, our Electrode raid on Saffron City was an utter success," reported Registeel, its voice a combination of robotic beeps and nerve-clawing metallic clangs. "The sheer power of this machinery has enabled us to coordinate our assaults with perfect accuracy. Master Giratina will be pleased!"

The bombings. Sparktail froze, one paw quickly going to his sword. This was the control tower that lay waste to Saffron City! Mythical soldiers or not, he couldn't back out now. "We expect Kanto to fall in less than a week," spoke Regice, its synthesized voice high and faint. The Exile shall have the world invasion army that he so justly desires, and avenge his disastrous defeat in-"

Suddenly, lightning flew over the Regis' heads and blasted the massive screen, causing it to overload and disappear in a wave of static. At once, the three soldiers and their Gallade guards whirled around as Sparktail entered the room with blade drawn, his cheeks crackling and his tail lashing against the floor. Kyria and Lute both sighed.

The red LEDs between Registeel's metal shells flashed like a monstrous spider's eyes. "Targets identified," droned the steel construct as lights swept over the three. "Raichu, Golden Era; Absol, long-horned; Gardevoir, southwest islander. Action: Terminate."

Hot energy running down his veins, Sparktail leveled his sword so that it was parallel with his line of sight, preparing to rush into his enemies; next to him, Lute was doing likewise. "Wait," called Kyria, stepping between the two warriors and the Exile's soldiers. "Who are you? Why do you defile this tower with your presence?"

Regice gave a cold, chilling laugh. "We are the servants of Regigigas, supreme King of Sinnoh, our creator and our liege," hissed the icy body. "Under his rule, we controlled the lands with an indomitable strength that none could match! But the accursed humans feared our power, and thus sealed us away. It was our master who awoke us, and allowed us to take revenge as the Exile had."

"Our highest loyalty is to His Majesty, and to his allies," rumbled Regirock, his body creaking as his stone shoulders rose. "Too long have we been imprisoned in the chaotic wilds of Hoenn, contained by weak-minded tribesmen of floating villages. Long live Giratina the Exile, and may death come to his enemies!" He gestured at the two glaring warriors with a rock fist. "Guards! Terminate them!"

"Kyria! Get back!" barked Lute as the Gallades rushed forward. Nodding, the Gardevoir retreated to the doorway as Sparktail swung his tail outwards, wrapping it around a Gallade's foot and dragging it down to the floor, driving his sword down into the fallen Gallade's head. Leaping back over a Gallade's swishing arm, he slashed at the Pokemon's limbs before whirling around to face another adversary. Lute's eyes had become passionately bright as he jumped and slashed and ducked, bringing night slash after night slash across the Gallade's torsos and backs. Jabbing and leaping and rolling and slashing, Sparktail and Lute quickly dispatched all five of the Gallades.

"For the Exile!" bellowed Registeel as the last of the Gallades fell to the floor, dead. Both Sparktail and Lute whirled around as the three golems advanced on them, shaking the floor with their slow but ominous steps. Lunging at Regice, Lute tucked his head down into a somersault to dodge a hail of ice shards as his swordlike horn fractured the ice golem's frigid body. Dropping to the floor as Regirock bashed at him with stone fists, Sparktail hacked at the golem's legs- indestructible as his sword was, he couldn't muster anywhere near the strength needed to drive the blade through solid rock.

Finally sheathing his sword, Sparktail glared up at Regirock and shot a thunderbolt from his tail at his foe, who faltered as electricity tore through the iron traces in its stone body, slurring its half-paralyzed movements. The Raichu quickly leapt up onto the construct's head, clinging to its rocky features, and struck repeatedly at Regirock's chest with sparking iron tail strikes until he heard the shattering of crystal from deep within the golem's body. The Raichu sprang off as Regirock's lights finally went dark for good, its body collapsing into a pile of boulders and dust.

Meanwhile, Registeel shot a gyro ball at Lute, who cleaved the attack cleanly in half with a downward slash as he leapt over Regice's ice beam. The Absol hacked at Regice's body several more times, sending chips of ice flying with every slash from his horn. Finally, the icy body was left spinning around the control room like a top without any limb left to stabilize itself. Kicking the construct with a hind paw, Lute sent it sliding across the floor and crashing out through a wall-high window, where it sailed down from the tower towards the ground a thousand feet below.

Weary and coated in rock dust, Sparktail joined Lute as the Absol lunged at Registeel, his long horn aimed at the soft plastic seal. Quickly, Registeel spun around in a circle, knocking Lute back. It slammed its head into Lute with an Iron Head attack. Sparktail sent three shock waves directly at Registeel, who curled up into a ball and rolled at him. Sparktail jumped over Registeel as Lute brought his hornblade into Registeel swiftly, knocking it back and forcing it to stand up.

A psychic bolt flew from Kyria's palm as Registeel sprang for Sparktail, stopping the steel beast in its tracks. "Get out," cried the Gardevoir, her white cloak rippling as she rose up into the air, vivid blue flames gathering at her hands. Letting out a wailing siren, Registeel spun around to face Kyria as the massive focus blast shot from the Gardevoir's hands and engulfed its core, its circuitry snapping and bursting, until Registeel finally toppled over with a shower of sparks, dead.

* * *

Breathing hard, the Raichu sank to his paws. The room was a chaotic mess, the floor strewn with glass and bodies, several of the consoles on the wall damaged and smoking. "We did it," breathed Lute, shivering as a cold wind swept into the room. "Sparktail... you ought to train under me some time. Someday, you might even be as good as me with a blade."

"Um... thanks," replied the Raichu awkwardly. His fur was filthy with dust and soaked with sweat that blurred his vision, his heart still pulsing rapidly against his chest with the rush of battle. "To be honest... I never thought I'd use a sword again." Feeling the ache of his bruises and cuts, he wiped his eyes with a paw.

"That is not sanitary," said Kyria sternly, moving Sparktail's paw away. Placing one hand on the Raichu's chest fur, the Gardevoir murmured a few unintelligible words under her breath. A soothing sensation filled Sparktail as glittering light washed over his fur, his wounds sealing and vanishing. "Ah, but you do have my thanks for escorting me. Both of you."

"'Thank you for waiting; we've restored your Pokemon to fighting fit,'" quipped the long-horned Absol as Kyria healed him as well, his cuts fading beneath his fur, though both he and Sparktail still had blood in their fur. "And then 'we hope to see you again.' Sometimes you have to wonder what goes in those ladies' heads."

Ignoring Lute, Sparktail watched as Kyria strode towards the large computer console on the far wall, opposite the gaping hole left by Regice. Examining the wide fifty-inch screen carefully, the Gardevoir set her fingers to a human keyboard. "Now, let us tend to the database," whispered Kyria as she began entering commands into the computer.

A map of the Kanto and Johto regions appeared on the interface. Sparktail examined the display closely, identifying the lower rippling blue regions as ocean and the dark-gray circles as cities, linking faint memories of Kanto and Johto to locations on the map. On the left side of the map, a white pair of horns hovered over a glowing city labeled 'Cherrygrove', and a red triangular icon was steadily advancing north on a line labeled "Route 46."

Then as Sparktail glanced to the other side of the map, he noticed a steel-plated skull icon over a lone orange circle amidst a sea of oceanic blue. Further up, a gray diamond hovered over a sizable chunk of the map on Kanto's lower peninsula, labeled 'Pal Park'. Near the top of the map, on a triangular symbol labeled 'Mount Moon', Sparktail noticed a flashing blue pentagon.

"Come here," said Kyria as she zoomed in on Mount Moon, her eyes narrowing. "There's an occult energy signature from the mountain's summit." Exchanging glances, Lute and Sparktail leaned in towards the screen. "Crescent Pond... that's where the moon's power waxes full. The energy signatures..." She shook her head. "They match the aura of Primal Dialga."

"Primal Dialga?" Swallowing, the Raichu reached into his bag and felt for the Adamant Orb. If all that he'd heard so far was true, Elias's pendant was the key to Dialga's soul. The King of Time had lost control of himself in the distant past, and again in the present. River, Saffron, and Elias had stopped Dialga in ancient times; but now, it was his turn to face the fallen god.

"Lute, the Swordwrit warriors are imprisoned at this mountain," continued Kyria as she rapidly typed into the computer, summoning several other windows onto the display. "But there are sentries of some sort... an 'interdimensional, occult force of phantasmal magnitude'..." Trailing off, Kyria's eyes widened. "No... It's Shadow Hexwraiths!"

"The what?" said Sparktail blankly, glancing up to Kyria. Next to the Raichu, Lute's snow-white fur was fluffed out with agitation, eyes transfixed to the display on the computer's monitor. What was making them so afraid? "What're you talking about?"

"Six terrible Dusknoirs, six wraiths to guard Pal Park," whispered Kyria walls of text scrolled across the screen before her eyes, looking more shaken than ever. "They are... The Hexwraiths have a reputation. A terrible reputation. They are... very deadly, and very murderous."

Dusknoirs. Sparktail flinched, but tried to push down his fear. Hadn't Elias fought against Dusknoirs before? They were powerful spirits of the nether, but that was the sort of soldiers Giratina used; he should have realized he would have to fight at least one, sooner or later. "Why're they called the Shadow Hexwraiths?"

"Wait a minute," croaked Lute, whirling around to stare at the Raichu. ""You're not thinking of taking them on, are you? There's an old legend, you see, about the Dusknoirs known as the Shadow Hexwraiths. They're the ghosts of six children who starved to death. Once every full moon, they roam the lands, forever ravenous. They seize six victims, spirit them off to Pal Park, and kill them. Nothing is left of the victims but ghostly burns..."

A shiver ran down Sparktail's spine as he remembered Elias's fatal wounds, the scorched fist mark, the crushed ribcage. Realizing that a Hexwraith must have killed the Sceptile, he shrank away from Lute, squeezing the hilt of his sword. Why hadn't anyone explained what his mission would entail? But another image quickly came to mind, a Dusknoir cornering Thalia. No, it was too late; he couldn't run away now.

Kyria entered one last command, and the wall on the far side of the room slid open, revealing a door labeled 'Roof Access' in large bold letters. "In any case, Rush was right," said the Gardevoir, stepping away from the console. "Giratina has been using this tower to orchestrate his bombings. Lute, sabotage this room by any means you can. Sparktail, you and I will head outside to meet with the Skarmory. Let us go." Lute dipped his head in acknowledgement. Swallowing, Sparktail watched as Kyria opened the door, and followed her up the spiral staircase.

* * *

As Kyria pushed open the lone black door at the top of the spiral stairs, Sparktail was buffeted by a powerful gust of wind, and raindrops splashed against the floor. In the distance, the Raichu could just faintly hear the approaching cries of the Skarmory. "Come, Falchion is waiting for us," called the Gardevoir from further up ahead.

Nodding, the Raichu stumbled forward after the Gardevoir out onto the Radio Tower's observation deck, a great round balcony open to the bleak Kanto skies. The spire was a symmetrical circular platform of gray concrete beneath his paws, a gilded upper deck looming a good eight feet behind him, joined by two sets of steps on either side of the roof access stairwell.

With the cold Kanto winds howling in his ears, Sparktail stared at the tarnished metal rails that lined the edge of the platform. Beyond the edge of the deck hovered the Skarmory, beating his wings fervently, eyes scanning the chaotic skies with fear. "Lady Kyria, and the Raichu too," called the steel-winged bird as lightning slashed across the atmosphere. "Come quickly, both of you! I fear to fly so high in such weather."

Cracks littered the rain-slicked floor beneath Sparktail's paws, his eyes darting to the long needle-like antennae which penetrated into the storm-clouds, standing a good twenty feet from its pedestal on the center of the stage. Climbing over the handrails, the Gardevoir lowered herself onto the Skarmory's back, her legs tucked under her steed's outstretched steel talons. "Quick, Sparktail," said Kyria, glancing back to the stair access door as Sparktail approached them. "We mustn't delay. He is right. It is dangerous to fly in such weather."

There was another flash of lightning, followed by a rolling peal of dark thunder- and what Sparktail had mistaken for a massive power generator shifted, ever so slightly. The Raichu froze as he caught sight of the gargantuan beast standing atop the high dais- the mighty behemoth whose immense form blotted out the sun, whose shadow he had seen on the great screen down below. "Regigigas," gasped Kyria as she and the Skarmory stared up at the monstrous king.

Four thick golden ridges arched over the top of its headless white body, the immense creature's limbs thicker than tree trunks and stronger than a Machamp's, dazzled by the glint of twelve gemstones adorning its torso from between the golden ridges. The beastly arms and legs were adorned with black wavy runes, and tremendous fingers protruded from thick cylindrical layers of ancient armor as thick clumps of moss obscured its massive feet.

As Regigigas' eyes gazed coldly upon the bracing Raichu before him, its fingers curled into massive fists like the coils of woven steel cables, and the twelve lights upon the front of its body lit up as if to give a vicious mile. "Sparktail? What are you doing?" hissed the Gardevoir as the Raichu drew his sword. "None can hope to defeat Regigigas! We must get out of here as soon as possible!"

Through the pounding rain, brushing the fur out of his eyes, certain doom waiting on the deck above, the Raichu could barely hear Kyria. "I- just go," said Sparktail distantly, still staring up into Regigigas' mechanical gaze, his sword shaking in his paw. "Lute and I- we'll find some other way off..."

The Gardevoir stared at the Raichu for a long while, Regigigas' twelve eyes flashing like the pixels of a great marquee. "Go, Falchion," said Kyria finally, sighing, the tower-spire shuddering with every movement that Regigigas made. "Sparktail... I will send Falchion back for you and Lute!"

As the Skarmory shot off into the storm, Sparktail climbed the stairs up onto the upper deck, moving along the handrails towards Regigigas, his sword raised, his tail dragging in the downpour. Then, just as he passed the main antenna, a bright thunderbolt suddenly shot down from the skies and struck the great spire.

At once, the surge of raw energy shot down the length of the massive lightning rod and engulfed Sparktail in an explosion of snarling electricity. Tail lashing against the concrete floor, he cried out as the discharge swept aside all vision, tearing at the yellow fur on his cheeks and leaving them jagged.

Regigigas let loose a furious roar as its twelve eyes fell upon the glittering sword in Sparktail's paw, and leapt down from the balcony to land with an earth-shuddering impact that hurled the Raichu back against the railing. Gritting his teeth in pain as the unyielding steel bars pressed hard into his flesh, Sparktail hastily rolled aside as Regigigas swiped at him with a monstrous glowing fist. Slashing at Regigigas' arm as it came crashing down through the metal railing where he had stood moments before, the Raichu ducked low to the floor to duck a glowing white energy tendril bursting from the behemoth's other palm.

Gasping, he sprang over another swiping arm, his blade rebounding off of the thick skin as he tried to hack at the limb in mid-dive, before tumbling to a stop at the foot of the stairs. As he rose to his paws, Regigigas charged at him like a quarterback, the large mossy feet crashing against the observation deck's dilapidated floor. Hurrying up the steps as the mighty behemoth smashed into a series of antennae, Sparktail clutched the hilt of his sword tight as he arrived at the upper platform. Maybe the weapon wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe it was just a sword after all, albeit an indestructible and highly deadly sword.

As Regigigas came lumbering up the stairs towards him, Sparktail whirled around to face his hulking foe, sheathing his sword as sparks crackled on his lightning-bolt cheeks. Gathering up his lightning, the Raichu fired a thunderbolt at the gigantic titan, who froze in mid-step and shook as sparks covered its body. Then its gemstone-eyes flashed dangerously before Sparktail's wary eyes, rippling in swift patterns if some switch had been pulled to unleash Regigigas' full strength and agility. Eyes shooting wide as the great beast charged at him with blinding speed, Sparktail gasped and leapt over the rail to land on the lower deck once more.

"Son of a Kyogre," muttered the Raichu as Regigigas furiously smashed into the steel railing, which crumpled easily as the beast came crashing down to land in front of Sparktail with a mighty roar, his tremendous impact jarring the mouse's nerves. Leaping away as Regigigas lunged at him with impossible swiftness, the lightning mouse stumbled behind his giant foe and drew his sword, his head still ringing. Swallowing hard, he leapt at Regigigas with his sword and sank the blade into the gargantuan back.

The giant beast froze as the blade sank into its body, and it gave off a static gurgle of confusion. Tugging at his sword with his hind paws on Regigigas' back, Sparktail frowned as smoke and sparks of electricity began to emit from the thick white-and-black layers of skin, and he pulled at the hilt of his weapon more urgently. Then the great king's body flashed, and Sparktail's sword was flung out from the white flesh, clattering to the ground, leaving seamless flesh where the blade had been. Shocked, the Raichu stumbled back from the roaring king, a paw groping around for his sword.

"Sparktail!" shouted Lute from the stair access doorway, his snow-white pelt rippling turbulently in the wind as he stared at the Raichu. "I wrecked the computer, tore it to pieces. No one will ever be using it now. Where's Kyria? Where's the Skarmory?" And then as his eyes fell upon Regigigas' monstrous form, the long-horned Absol froze. "Oh my god-"

"De...struc...tion," rumbled Regigigas above the buffeting winds around them. The Raichu stared as the king of Sinnoh rose to its mighty feet, unwounded and undefeated. "Objective: World must be Reset... Success. Objective: Backup systems transferred... success. Objective: " As a speechless Lute stepped towards an equally dumbfounded Sparktail on his backside, Regigigas turned to face both warriors with its grid of lights. "Destruction sequence ACTIVATED. OJBECTIVE... SUCCESS."

Shooting Sparktail an alarmed look, Lute sank his teeth into the scruff of the Raichu's neck and darted away from Regigigas as the whining electric generators on the upper deck suddenly exploded, pulverizing the floor and rails and the very air with a tremendous explosion. Glass and plastic and metal debris flew everywhere as Lute sprang over the edge of the obliterated tower spire's railing, and the two warriors tumbled down to earth.


	23. Through the Fire

**Chapter 23: Through the Fire**  
Fire grants us heat, fire grants us hope  
Seething as darkness covers the globe  
Fire creates smoke, fire creates coal  
Releasing his rage to cleanse his soul

* * *

Insyte stared off into the distance as the wings of the Skarmory beneath him beat on either side of him. Ahead of him loomed Cinnabar Island, the volcanic headquarters of the organization known as the Vulcanite League.

The Skarmory landed on the beach of Cinnabar Island. "Thank you," said the Flareon as he climbed off of the Skarmory's back. "I pray that we shall both see each other again, alive and well, when all this madness is over." The Skarmory nodded, gave a sharp cry, and flew off.

Insyte turned to face the high mouth of Cinnabar's great volcano. "Mother and father," he murmured. "I promise that I will avenge you, and take down the one who planted the traitor in Lute's order. I will fulfill the destiny which you foresaw in my future." He padded up towards the entrance of a cavern which lay in the volcano's side.

Within the volcano, the air was thick with steam and heat. As soon as Insyte entered the volcano, he was surrounded by pools of molten rock and boiling water. There was a massive river of magma flowing before him, with an island in the middle of the river.

A magmar leapt up out of the magma river and grabbed him. "Who goes there?" spat the magmar, raising Insyte into the air. Insyte looked directly into the magmar's eyes, and kicked with his hind legs at the magmar's head. The magmar released him immediately and bellowed. Insyte dove into the magma river, the waves of molten rock washing over him as easily as ocean waves had when he was an Umbreon. It was wonderous how easily he traveled through the magma, as if he were in a hot spa.

Insyte leapt up and out of the magma river onto the island. Several magmars began to clamber out from the molten depths, leaping at Insyte. Insyte ducked under a magmar's blow and sank his teeth into the creature's back. He ran up the magmar's back as it fell to the floor and jumped at a monferno, delivering a powerful kick to its backside. The ground shook as several camerupts leapt out of the river. Insyte slammed into a camerupt. He ducked a mud shot, then slammed an iron tail into a Macargo's shell, shattering it. A furious Torkoal lunged at Insyte, who ducked to avoid it and then sent a shadow ball smashng into the torkoal's head.

The ground began to glow red with head, and then disintegrated into the magma beneath it. An Infernape leapt up and out of the magma, shaking the ground as he landed. Insyte jumped at the Infernape's head, grabbing hold of it. The Infernape clawed desperately at Insyte, who bashed his head into his foe repeatedly. A Camerupt slammed into the infernape's back, knocking him down and throwing Insyte off. Insyte landed smoothly on all four paws, and then rolled to one side to dodge the infernape's jump kick.

The twenty or so Vulcanites all halted and stared as the infernape flew past Insyte and landed into one of the pools of boiling water. "Murderer!" shouted a magmar, pointing at Insyte. The Vulcanites began to approach Insyte. And then, massive amounts of water splashed out into the river of magma, which began to bubble and froth. Insyte looked around the massive chamber, watching as Vulcanites began to awaken on the walls and all along the magma river.

A Magmortar emerged from the central pool of magma, creating even more cracks in the stone island. He gave a mighty roar at Insyte, who stared back defiantly and then slid under its legs. The magmortar whipped around angrily, firing geysers of flame from its flamethrower-like-arm at Insyte. Insyte ran around the magmortar, leaping onto a ledge on the wall, running up towards the outlet of the magma chamber, the molten rock expanding and rushing up quickly towards him. It swept all of the Vulcanites off their feet, who struggled to stay afloat as the magma tide shot up to erupt into the central chambers.

Just as Insyte reached the tunnel, the magma tide caught up to him, washing him and the Vulcanites out of the magma chamber and into a massive cavern at the heart of the volcano.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Insyte...?" whispered a faint, disbelieving voice. Insyte opened his eyes to find himself within a jail cell deep within the volcano. He glanced towards the sound of the speaker's voice to see an all-too-familiar face. It was the face of a Quilava, a Quilava in the cellblock hallway.

"E-Embyr," whispered Insyte softly. "You're alive..."

"Insyte? Is that you?" murmured Embyr, approaching him. "Oh... Insyte..."

Insyte reached a paw through the bars of the cell towards Embyr. "I've missed you so much," said the Flareon.

A shroud of melancholy fell across Embyr's face, and she drew away from Insyte's cell. "So have I..."

Insyte blinked, startled at first to see Embyr's sadness. And then, he remembered that he was imprisoned within a jail cell in the Vulcanite League. "Embyr... you joined the Vulcanite League?"

"I did," said Embyr quietly. "The world changed for both of us when you left Honshu, Insyte. We've become different Pokemon, living in a different world."

"I know we have," said Insyte, a sense of longing in his heart. "But Embyr..."

"I thought... the Vulcanite League would be a source of protection," whispered Embyr. "That even though you weren't there-"

"I didn't die," said Insyte desperately. "I didn't want to leave you either... I had to."

"Why, Insyte?" asked Embyr, her eyes filling with tears. "Why did you leave me behind? Didn't you love me?"

"I- I did," said Insyte. "Embyr... you were my only source of comfort, in the past few months, my last sanctuary. I thought I had lost everyone. I was ready to commit suicide... and then I remembered you."

"You attacked the only family I have now," said Embyr, closing her eyes. "I was taken into the Vulcanite League. At last, I had people to notice me. People who could help me. People who cared-"

"I cared," said Insyte, tears forming in his eyes. "I did everything that I could to find you, to watch out for you. I worried about you every single day..."

Insyte's voice trailed off. He stared at the markings on Embyr's foreleg. One was the insignia of the Vulcanite League, but the other one... a pentagram with six slender triangles... it was a horrifcally familiar symbol, the symbol of Giratina. "You... you've joined Giratina..." he breathed.

"Of course I did," said Embyr, looking back at Insyte, her eyes shining. "Giratina is on the verge of freeing the world from the corrupted shackles of human influence..."

Insyte stared in horror at the words which Embyr spoke. "What has happened to you?"

"I matured," said Embyr. "I grew up. I saw the evils which humans inflicted, and I knew Giratina was right. But what about you, Insyte? They think you're a human supporter... just because you had a trainer. You need to tell them the truth, to swear allegiance-"

"How can you say that?!" cried Insyte. "Giratina is a cold-blooded murderer! He is an oppressor to Pokemon and humans alike! His campaign is leading the world into chaos, poverty, and despair!"

"What, indeed, happened to YOU?" Embyr backed away from Insyte's cell, shaking her head in disbelief. "No... you don't know what you're saying! Look around you and see the good that-"

"I have seen firsthand the cruelty that Giratina has inflicted, upon the very humans who would protect us," said Insyte. "I have seen him enslave children as young as seven years old. His battles are nothing but violent massacres!"

Embyr looked into Insyte's eyes. "I waited for you for two years, clinging to the memories of that perfect Pokemon I once knew. I saw the light in you that once shone brightly, beneath your darkened pelt. And now, your fur is bright, but your soul is darkened."

"Please, Embyr," pleaded Insyte, his body tightly pressed against the bars of his cell "Help me get free. Giratina has caused so much wrong in the world. Help me to set things right again."

"I... I can't believe it," said Embyr, staring. "I thought that we knew each other better than any two Pokemon could... and you truly were a human lover all along..." She turned around and walked off, wracked with grief. "I can't believe it... I was in love with a traitor... You're just as bad as that evil Vixen..."

"Embyr! No! Please!" cried Insyte, beginning to weep uncontrollably on the jail cell's floor, feeling a powerful sense of emptiness and loss, thrice as hollow as when Slick died. "No... no... Embyr... EMBYR!"

* * *

Dozens of Pokemon sprinted down through the hills towards the smoking ashes of Ecruteak City, Suicune at the forefront of the charge with his billowing purple mane and crystal headress. A mesh of packs and dens, Furrets and Heracrosses, Stantlers and Xatus, Jumpluffs and Sneasels, the host of Pokemon raced over the grass and through the trees as one, leaping over ledges and brush, paw after paw of instantaneous movement. Tonight, the Wild Alliance was on the move.

"Giratina's troops caught the Wild Alliance off guard, and many good warriors died," Shock told Thalia as they ran onwards, side-by-side. "But it is in our nature to endure, to persevere through the rugged wilderness. Giratina can take our homes and our loved ones, but he shall not break our spirits!"

"Where are we going?" called Thalia, paws hot against the ground, trying to keep pace with Shock. She'd never had trouble doing the timed runs that Slick put her through a few years ago, but this was different- Shock seemed twice as fast as her, perhaps even faster than Sparktail and herself put together! "Wasn't Ecruteak City burned to the ground?"

"Ecruteak is the place where the Alpha and his brothers were born," answered the Manectric, the pack passing broken white fences. "It has been the sacred gathering place of the Wild Alliance for centuries, and we will not abandon it, regardless of whether it is habitable for humans or not." He gave Thalia a sharp look. "Do not forget that we are not like the soft-hearted humans who raised you."

The Leafeon winced, falling back a few paces. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it if I don't know anything about the Wild Alliance," said Thalia, glancing away from the Manectric. It was silly, really; she hadn't actually been raised by humans at all, but no one would believe that she and Sparktail had been thrown into time-stasis for eight millenia as children. "Really, uh, everything you guys do amazes me."

The pack stampeded through the wooden gates, green turf replaced by a sea of scorched wooden houses, their paws kicking up ashes and dust into the air. At a bark from Suicune, the pack slowed down as they proceeded down the street, dropping to a steady trot. When they came to a full stop in the center of town, and the dust-clouds cleared, Thalia froze.

In the shadows of a charred monastery stood Entei, a gray mane like rippling smoke, his headpiece a golden star-like mask, his paws thick as tree-stumps. The Alpha shook his tan muzzle, surrounded by a great crowd of Pokemon; thick-muzzled Granbulls, horned Houndooms, tan-maned Arcanines, and many others gathered before the fiery beast, looking up towards the magnificent Alpha with hope.

Along the jagged trail of footsteps left by the Red Dragon's rampage padded Raikou, a black-and-gold beast whose head and fangs were like a sabretooth's. This Alpha's mane was an elegant violet, billowing from the back of his head like a rolling thundercloud. His jagged, electric-blue tail glowed as he led his own meta-pack down towards the city square.

The three Alphas padded towards each other, leading their forces together, uniting together a prodigious army too large for Thalia to comprehend, perhaps over a hundred strong. There was an odd gleam passing between Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, these three brothers born from disaster, molded by disaster, and reunited by disaster.

Her blood chilled as Shock hissed into her ear. "Don't be fooled," warned the Manectric, his eyes narrowing. "This isn't even a quarter of the Exile's army, girl, and most haven't got anything like the ferocity that our enemies do. If we're going to be taking on the devil and his armies of darkness, we'll need a lot more than this!"


	24. Six Wraiths

**Chapter 24: Six Wraiths**

One of the field, one of the fountain  
One of the moor, one of the mountain  
One of the forest, one of the open sea  
The hungry shadows are now set free

* * *

As Sparktail and Lute fell through the air, a massive long green body snaked its way through the clouds and grabbed hold of them both. Sparktail found himself clinging to Rayquaza's back as the Master of the Skies soared through the Honshu skies. Lute was on the section of body in front of Sparktail, his claws digging into Rayquaza's emerald-green scales.

"Ah, Sparktail and Lute, we meet again," rumbled Rayquaza, swerving upwards into a spiral, snaking around so that he was eye-to-eye with Sparktail and Lute as they clung to his scales. "Come, now. What are the two of you doing at such high altitude in such a violent tempest?"

Still breathing hard, the Raichu stared up at the dragon blankly, jumbled; only a minute ago, he'd been standing on the radio tower's observation deck, battling Regigigas in the storm. Rain continued to fall all around them, but the Raichu couldn't feel the icy water droplets on his fur anymore, and his fur did not feel as heavily plastered to his flesh as before.

Lute recovered and turned to give Sparktail a furious glare. "Sparktail!" barked the Absol, causing the Raichu to nearly lose his hold. "What the hell were you thinking, taking on Regigigas like that? The two of us barely defeated his three servants, if you've forgotten. Why-in-god's-name did you try to take him down on your own?!"

Sparktail stared at the Absol, trying to make sense of the last few minutes, trying to put words together, but not quite sure of what he was trying to say. The Raichu wasn't sure why he'd tried to fight Regigigas; something in his mind had clicked, and he'd rushed at the giant king without thinking. "I- well- he was... an enemy."

In the distance came the rolling peals of thunder as lightning flashed across the sky, the steady fall of rain on the earth far below. "Lugia... gave me this sword," said Sparktail uneasily, staring down towards the ground; he realized that his paw was already back at his sword's hilt, and he quickly drew it away.

Rayquaza examined Sparktail's sword with a frown, but did not make any comment on it. "What else are you holding, Raichu?" inquired the Father of Skies. His paw shaking, Sparktail reached for Elias's pendant and held it up so that the dragon could see it. "Ah... then you seek to wake Dialga from his madness?"

Sparktail looked down. "If that's what Elias wanted to do... then yes."

"There's not a chance in hell of Sparktail succeeding," growled Lute. Sparktail flinched. "No offense, Raichu, but we've got those ghosts roaming out there still. The moment we get anywhere near anywhere important, we'll get snatched away." At the mention of Hexwraiths, the mental image of a Dusknoir grabbing Thalia returned, and Sparktail involuntarily shuddered.

"The Hexwraiths," repeated Rayquaza, nodding. "I presume, of course, that you intend to determine each of the six Hexwraiths' routes, in order to avoid them at all cost?" When they both nodded, the Column laughed gently and shook his head. "That is not a permanent solution, brave warriors. The Hexwraiths are far more dangerous than any ordinary Dusknoir."

A memory came. Sparktail thought back to his childhood, to the days when Elias was mistaken for a criminal; he remembered the Dusknoir that came to capture Elias, along with Sparktail's friends River and Sylvia. He still remembered seeing them vanish into the portal, kincking and screaming, after all these years... "There's only one way to defeat the Hexwraiths," rumbled Rayquaza, his eyes gleaming, a slender green claw tracing the Raichu's lightning-bolt cheek. "Face your fears..."

* * *

Two long days of flight.

Rayquaza descended through the air towards the ruins of Fuschia City with Lute and Sparktail clinging to his back. "The Hexwraiths," muttered Sparktail as Rayquaza landed before the gates of Pal Park. Sliding down from the great dragon's spine, he landed amidst a debris-covered plaza, looking around the fallen city. Homes were torched and crushed and trampled in the attack Darkrai had led two months ago, roofs caved in and fences collapsed.

Behind them, Pal Park's gate building stood lone and ominous on the line between the ruins and the trees, its rickety shingles and sunken doors both a sign of neglect and a warning to all who dared pass through its entrance. "That's the crest of the Shadow Hexwraiths," breathed Lute from Rayquaza's back, gesturing towards a hexagonal insignia crudely drawn in charcoal on the paint-peeling wall. "Sparktail, you're in the right place!"

Suddenly, there was a high shriek from up in the air. Alarmed, Sparktail drew his sword and glanced up to a snarling Rayquaza as a swarm of Aerodactyls descended from the sky, the leader carrying a Toxicroak upon its back. "It's the leader from Pastoria!" hissed the Raichu; sure enough, the Toxicroak bore the scars from the battle in the marshes.

"He's come after me," said the longhorned Absol, crouching low to Rayquaza's scales, his teeth clenched tight. "You... Go do what you came here to do. But this one is mine!" Blinking, Sparktail glanced up to the Absol- then dove to the ground as Rayquaza let out a mighty roar and shot off into the air toward the Aerodactyls, casting up a mighty wave of dust into the air. The Raichu shook his head to clear his thoughts, then whirled around and dashed off into the gate building.

* * *

Sparktail sprinted forward through the gatehouse of Pal Park, clutching his sword tightly in his jaws. As his paws sprinted over the cracked and tarnished floor tiles, Sparktail looked up into the great hole in the wall above him, the glass viewing panels stained dark and cracked.

He sprinted forth into Pal Park, his heart pounding as he looked around. As the Raichu reached the center of the open field, he could feel the eyes of the evil wraiths around him, the ones who had spirited off hundreds of innocents to this place, their killing grounds. The melancholy lament in the Aura sent eerie chills down his spine.

Crimson, glowing eyes flickered in and out of existence around Sparktail, who had his sword ready. Large, ethereal hands appeared and disappeared, reaching towards Sparktail and quickly drawing back, growing more solid each time. Sparktail slowly pivoted around with his sword still at his side, his eyes flickering to each of the Dusknoirs. Electricity crackled and coursed through his veins, his entire body beginning to glow. And then, when it had reached the peak of its power, the Raichu swung his sword around in a wide arc, unleashing the electricity in a massive discharge wave around him.

All six of the Dusknoirs stumbled back from Sparktail, now completely revealed to Sparktail's sight, their bodies crackling with Sparktail's lightning. Sparktail lunged at one of the Dusknoirs, bringing his sword directly through the Dusknoir's crimson eye. The Dusknoir roared in fury, and threw a flurry of shadow punches at Sparktail. Sparktail ducked low to the ground and rolled aside as all of the Dusknoirs' fists smashed into the ground, one after another. He leapt over shadow balls and sidestepped punches, slashing and firing lightning bolts at the Dusknoirs at every chance he got.

The wraith stumbled back, now completely visible to Sparktail. It flailed its arms, the electricity sending waves of agony through the Dusknoir. Sparktail smiled grimly and lunged at the Dusknoir, sword outstretched. His sword plunged into the Dusknoir's belly, and there as a sound like shattering glass. The Dusknoir gave one last shudder, and the crimson eye went dark.

Sparktail stared as he retrieved his sword, shocked by how easily the Dusknoir had fallen. But now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a Dusknoir since he was young. That had been the Dusknoir of Treasure Town, the one who served Primal Dialga, who had abducted Team Storm and Elias... no, no there was no time to think about this. There were still more Dusknoirs to fight.

Sparktail heard the bellow of another Dusknoir behind him. He whipped around and stabbed at the second Dusknoir who lunged at him, his sword extended. But before he could penetrate the Dusknoir's cloak, it brought its arm smashing down, narrowly missing the Raichu who darted around and slashed at the Dusknoir's back. Enraged, the Dusknoir whipped around and struck Sparktail with a psychic attack, knocking him a few feet back. Breathing hard, Sparktail sidestepped the Dusknoir as it lunged at him. He leapt up as the Dusknoir smashed both fists back at him, and struck the phantom's helmet with his tail.

Turning around as he landed in front of his foe, Sparktail ducked a flurry of quick punches from the two massive arms, darting back from each blow. Leaping high into the air, Sparktail wedged his sword into the glowing yellow crack on his foe's belly which resembled a mouth. The gold-outline eyes shot open, glaring at Sparktail as he pried open the makeshift jaws.

Cold steam billowed out from the belly's cavity as the mouth fell open, sending the Raichu coughing and reeling back, swirling white stinging his eyes and nose and mouth. When the vapor had dissapated, he saw within the belly-mouth a glowing sphere of dark red mist, a pair of glowing scarlet eye-slits, like a serpent curled up into a ball.

Stunned, Sparktail stared at the soul orb, a crackling ball of electricity automatically forming in his left paw. This must be the Dusknoir's soul! No wonder he had killed the first Dusknoir so easily- it was the weak point!

Without thinking, a thunderbolt launched from his paw and blasted the spirit orb, shattering it to pieces. At once, the Dusknoir's corpse fell back like the one before it, now nothing but a hollow shell of a body. Then, as Sparktail sank to the ground, both of the Hexwraiths' bodies faded into gray mist.

* * *

Sparktail sprinted down the forest path, the trees around him looming high above his head ominously as if to ensnare him in their withered and dying branches. He could feel it. There was another Dusknoir here somewhere, its evil influence leaving this forest dry and barren. Sparktail's eyes scanned the trees carefully, searching for the telltale red eye of the Dusknoir.

"HELP!" yelled a voice. His blood going cold, the Raichu glanced around, then climbed up onto a tree's low-hanging branch to see a Dusknoir with outstretched arms, chasing a Buizel holding a sharpened stick. Phantom fists smashed into tree bark as the orange Pokemon vanished into a tangle of roots, battering the tree trunk relentlessly.

Taking a deep breath, the Raichu drew his sword and watched as the Buizel darted out from the tree, the Hexwraith whirling around in hot pursuit. He couldn't lose this chance! As the Buizel and the Dusknoir passed under his branch, Sparktail dropped down from the branch with a cry, landing on the phantom's back as the Buizel fled into the distance.

"Gwooooh!" roared the Dusknoir as the Raichu clung to the wraith's neck and shoulder, massive grey hands grasping at its throat as Sparktail struggled to slash at his torso, tail lashing at the ghost's back. Furious fists smashed down at the ground as the Hexwraith tried to shake Sparktail off. Shadows flew from the Dusknoir's fingers as they whirled around together, finally smashing the Raichu back into a tree, sending Sparktail reeling to the ground.

Breathing hard, the Raichu sat up slowly, his head ringing as he stared up at the muderous ghost. Shadows gathered around the snickering Dusknoir in a swirling mist as it advanced, its massive shadow towering high over him. "Meat," it hissed, its voice carrying the silky dangerous hiss of a Seviper, and Sparktail fought every instinct that screamed for him to flee. "More meat..."

All thoughts and senses in disarray, Sparktail wrapped his tail around the hilt of his sword, swung it around in a circle, and flung the blade straight into the Dusknoir's belly. The Hexwraith screeched and stumbled back like a collapsing pillar of smoke as the blade sank into its chest, piercing its soul-orb; then, it shook, and melted away into dark smoke, the blade falling to the ground.

Shuddering, Sparktail picked up his sword, scanning the woods for fruit-bearing trees, his body aching. Sheathing his blade, the Raichu stumbled over to an Oran bush and plucked a blue fruit with a shaking paw; there was no sign of the Buizel. He felt faint and sick as he peeled the berry and ate from its flesh, though the cool juices soothed the pain slightly. Had Lugia known just how far Sparktail's mission would take him?

* * *

Fully rested, the Raichu approached the edge of the lake. In the center of the vast blue waters floated a lone red eye that sent chills down his spine, ever-so-lazily hovering around in a circle before the Raichu's eyes. He swallowed. A battle on the water would leave him at the mercy of the churning tide, his footing shaken to pieces and sending him tumbling down.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he forced himself to think of Thalia. He was doing this for her sake;  
there was no turning back. Eying a piece of driftwood nearby, Sparktail grabbed the large, flat piece of wood and pulled it into the lake. The Raichu climbed up and onto the raft, and paddled with his tail towards the invisible Dusknoir.

He drew his sword. The Dusknoir turned around to see Sparktail paddling towards it, lightning bursting forth from his paw. The lightning struck the Dusknoir, turning it visible. The Dusknoir glared at Sparktail and smashed his fist into the raft. Sparktail leapt off of the driftwood just before the Dusknoir struck it, grabbing hold of the Dusknoir. Clutching the phantom's collar tightly, Sparktail felt the Dusknoir strike his side, trying to knock him off. The Raichu shook his head, the Dusknoir flailing madly above the water.

Sparktail hacked and slashed with his sword at the Dusknoir's belly, and finally swung over and onto its back. His tail wrapped around the Dusknoir's collar, Sparktail tightened his tail's grip, trying to strangle the Dusknoir. The Dusknoir grasped for his throat, the two massive palms tugging at Sparktail's tail, his body leaning back. Clutching tightly to the Dusknoir's back, Sparktail reached over the Dusknoir's shoulder, and stabbed into the crack on the belly. The Dusknoir fell back into the lake, his movments feeble and weak. Sparktail climbed up and onto the Dusknoir's chest, pulled open its belly, and stabbed its soul.

Sparktail let out a sigh of relief as the Dusknoir's eye went dark, its arms and head limp. He sheathed his sword, swam towards his raft, and climbed up and onto the piece of driftwood. Breathing heavily, Sparktail lay down on the raft, knowing that there were four Dusknoirs dead, and only two more to go. He closed his eyes, reflecting on all that he remembered about Pal Park. There were five zones: Field, Forest, Mountain, Lake, and Ocean. As far as he could tell, there was a Dusknoir in each zone, except that there had been two from the field. The one who had chased Celus had been from the forest. Then there was the one he had just killed, the one from the lake.

The sound of rushing water broke into his thoughts. Sparktail's eyes shot open, and he leapt up to see a roaring waterfall ahead of him, plunging sharply down only a few feet away from the raft which was floating steadily towards it. Sparktail gritted his teeth and began to desperately paddle the raft away from the waterfall, but to no avail. Finally, he leapt off of the raft, trying unsucessfully to escape the waterfall's grasp. Then both Sparktail and the raft tumbled over the precipice, and down into the water below.

* * *

Sparktail plunged into the water with a tremendous splash, the rough, salty waves crashing over and under the raichu turbulently. He looked around fervently, coughing up dark green seawater, all four of his paws treading water. He blinked the droplets of seawater from his eyes, staring up into the sun's rays which shone down upon him. Sparktail took a deep breath as he spat out the last of the seawater, expanding his lungs with fresh air. An almost foolish grin spread across his face, and he burst into laughter, relieved to find himself alive.

Sparktail swam towards the beach, recalling vaguely that it should lead him back to Pal Park. He kicked his hind legs, propelling himself through the ocean. The waves rolled over and under him, the cliffs bobbing up and down as Sparktail approached the land. He dragged himself up and onto the sandy beach, flopping down with exhaustion. The Raichu pulled his sword out of its waterproof sheath, realizing that the blade was most definitely soaked now. He laid it down in the sand beside him, the sunlight's warmth slowly playing upon the remaining droplets of water in his fur.

After a few minutes, Sparktail got to his feet. Picking up the slightly damp sword at his side, he turned around to face the field. Almost immediately, Sparktail leapt back from the Dusknoir who had been sneaking up on him while he rested. He slashed at the Dusknoir, his sword tearing at the thick fabric of the Dusknoir's coak. Sparktail ducked as the Dusknoir threw a shadow punch at him, rolling under and behind the Dusknoir.

The Dusknoir whirled around and slashed at Sparktail with shadow claws, Sparktail quickly raising his sword to deflect the ghastly sharp tips of the shadow claw. He swung the sword around, hacking at the Dusknoir's arm. The Dusknoir raised both arms and fired a dark pulse at Sparktail, who leapt over the dark pulse and fired a thunderbolt at the Dusknoir's head. Now the Dusknoir swung at Sparktail with its arms furiously, smashing into the cliffside and the ground, Sparktail leaping up onto ledges and sending thunderbolts raining down upon the Dusknoir. Furiously, the Dusknoir smashed its fists into the ledge just below Sparktail.

Both ledges cracked and crumbled, and Sparktail tumbled down to the ground. He darted under the Dusknoir and slashed it in the side as it was around. The Dusknoir roared and raised both arms, charging up a shadow blast at Sparktail. Sparktail saw his chance to strike, and lunged at the Dusknoir's now exposed belly. The sword, glowing white with energy, broke through the Dusknoir's cloak and impaled the Dusknoir's spirit-sphere dead-on.

* * *

As he sat on the lakeshore, breathing hard, Sparktail bit into a Sitrus and let the tangy juices run over his tongue, closing his eyes in bliss as he chewed and swallowed. On one hand, he couldn't believe he'd ever fought so hard today- but on the other hand, he'd already taken down five of the six Dusknoirs. Thinking back, Sparktail wondered how he could've taken down five Hexwraiths already- but all he could remember was a blur of fighting, slashing, and furious sparks.

He drew his sword and leaned forward to wash it clean in the lake waters- but it was clean already. No time to worry about that, though. He stepped back and glanced towards the path that led up towards the rocky hilltop overlooking Pal Park, the heart of the dark storm brewing. Feeling thrilled, Sparktail raced up the steps to meet his final opponent.

* * *

The sun began its descent into the crimson horizon as Sparktail arrived at the top of the hill, every sense bristling. Up ahead on the hilltop loomed the final Dusknoir, surveying the vast breadth of Pal Park, standing out against the pale gray sky like pitch-black tar on a bed of bones, his cloak rippling in the cold wind. Gathering up his courage, the Raichu slowly drew his sword, and padded up through the sparse grass to confront the final Hexwraith.

The Dusknoir spoke, stopping Sparktail dead in his tracks. "Once upon a time, there lived a Pokemon named Elias," said the phantom, gazing off into the bloody sunset without so much as a glance back to the Raichu. "He fought the tides of destiny, yea; he thought himself greater than the gods of the heavens. And for his crimes, he paid the price."

Dark billowing winds began to howl, pressing at the Raichu's fur as he gripped his sword tight. "Hoh hoh hoh! His blood has served me well, and his death has pleased my master greatly," cackled the wraith, lifting his hands to the dark sky. "Eons I have served the dark king of despair, the monster Darkrai. And poor Elias, sweet Elias, he fell as all enemies of the Exile before him. Such noble trust- and yet such great folly..."

Thunder split the skies as Sparktail drew his sword and pointed at the Dusknoir, heart pounding and breathing hard. Elias. Elias, his friend. Elias, carrying Dialga on his shoulders. Elias, laying still on the Conclave's beaches, his ribs crushed until not even Kyria could heal them. A dark mist filled the air as he stared furiously up at the phantom, his tail lashing at the ground.

"Ahh, yesss, I had nearly forgotten that I had guests, hissed the Dusknoir, suddenly whirling around to face the silently fuming Raichu with a single bloody eye. "Hoh hah! Thou must be Sparktail, yes, Sparktail, I know thee well.. Spark-Tail, son of Thesus... Sparktail who is Lightning, yess... Slick Silversky's pet rodent!"

His fur bristling, the Raichu bared his teeth up at the Dusknoir, though the cold wintry air chilled him to the bone. "If you know so much about me- then you know that Elias was like a- a brother to me," said the Raichu, his eyes hard as sparks ran up and down the length of the sword at the Dusknoir's neck. "And you killed him!"

From the shadows came a flourish of the Dusknoir's hand, clutching a tightly woven leaf-blade in one hand- Elias' leafblade. "Flesh to flesh, blood to blood, bone to bone," hissed the Dusknoir, his voice more chilling than death. "The master of my master shall be pleased with thy corpse!"

Pressing down his fear, Sparktail raised his sword and sprang at the Dusknoir with a cry. Cackling, Dusknoir vanished and reappeared behind the Raichu, who dropped and rolled aside as the Hexwraith hacked at his back. The Raichu leapt back as a great shadow fist crashed at him, whirling around to land a scratch along the Dusknoir's armor-cloak. Springing aside to dodge a shadow ball, he sprang at his foe with another slash.

But to his dismay, his sword glanced off Elias' blade instead of cutting it to pieces. "Do you think thy friend never ancticipated a fight against a steel blade?" bellowed the Dusknoir as he parried each of Sparktail's blows, his cloak whipping in the wind as the Raichu frantically blocked the leaf-blade's slashes, a thrust deflected, blades crashing against each other again and again, the Hexwraith forcing Sparktail back. "Your time has come, boy!"

A bloodcurdling shock ran up Sparktail's arm as a shadow-ball struck his right shoulder, his blade clattering to the ground and his left paw clasped to his right bicep. Gasping, he dove aside as Elias' sword wove a web of green slashes at him, snatching up his sword with his tail and hurriedly backing away as razor-sharp leaf edges painfully nicked at his fur and sank into his flesh from all directions.

Raw and hissing, the Raichu struck the Dusknoir's belly in the eyes with a thunderbolt, dropping and rolling aside as the roaring Hexwraith stabbed down at him again and again, his tail wrapped around his sword's hilt as he frantically struck in and out of the phantom's range. The wind howled in Sparktail's rodent ears as he grasped his sword with both paws, right paw just under the handguard and left paw at the pommel. Springing forward with a spinning lunge, the Raichu let out a furious cry and swung out wide, blue sparks flying from his cheeks as sword met leafblade.

Swiftly dropping to the ground, he rolled aside to dodge a downward slash, springing up to hack at the Hexwraith's cloak repeatedly, his blade clashing against Elias' sword. The Raichu yelped as a shadow ball crashed into his shoulder with a cold shock, striking rapidly at the wraith with an electrified blade, slamming his tail straight up into the Dusknoir's helm. As he felt his sword snag the phantom's cloak, a brutal fist suddenly collided with the side of his head and sent him shrieking, tumbling back onto the rain-splattered hillside, his blade falling to the ground.

Gasping, splattered with mud, rain falling into his eyes as cold gray skies churned overhead, the Raichu got to his paws and lifted his head to stare up into the ominous crimson eye of the Dusknoir bearing down upon him. Every muscle in his body went rigid, his terrified heart pounding in his chest as he gazed up into the eye of cold-blooded death, transfixed. Time seemed to slow as the cackling wraith lifted the leaf-blade high above the battered Raichu, the golden runes on his cloak gleaming in the raging storm.

A memory came to mind- a tender paw, a soft velvet leaf, and a kiss.

The Raichu gritted his teeth, his cheeks crackling blue. With a battle cry, he struck the Dusknoir's antenna with a blinding white thunderbolt, eliciting a garbled roar from the terrible phantom as the Raichu dove for his sword. Snatching up the blade with his tail, Sparktail rolled back as the furious Dusknoir stabbed down at him repeatedly, then thrust his sword straight up into the Hexwraith's burning eye.

Thunder and lightning split the sky overhead as the sword sank into the Dusknoir's still-crackling helm, illuminating the darkened heavens as the battered Raichu sank to his paws with heaving breaths, his pelt filthy and dishelved. "GRAHHHH!" screamed the Dusknoir, reeling back from Sparktail, Elias' blade falling to the ground as agonized hands grappled for the sword that had pierced his helm. The Hexwraith shuddered in the howling wind, red cracks beginning to spiderweb across his helm and cloak, writhing as if in purest torment.

"Fool! Insolent, foolish rat!" roared the phantom, pointing a shaking finger at the Raichu. "Dost thou think this changeth anything? Nay! For my master- he the greatest of all darkness- shall place upon thee the darkest perils, and shall repay my defeat tenfold! Hear my prophecy!"

Sparktail stared uncomprehendingly as the Dusknoir vanished into black flames, his ears filled with the final echoes of the wraith's cruel laughter as his sword collapsed to the ground. His chest heaving with gasping breaths, the Raichu groaned and crawled over to the two blades sunken in the mud, his fur washed down over his eyes in the downpour.

Too weary for thoughts, his pelt weighed down with rainwater, the Raichu took a deep breath and pulled himself into an upright position, reaching for his sword and wiping it clean on his fur before sheathing it. As he sat alone on the hill in the rain, he lifted Elias' blade as well with trembling paws and lay it across his lap, staring at the intricate weave of his friend's weapon. Then, slowly rising to his paws, he sank the blade into the ground and bowed his head, silent tears rolling down his cheeks and mingling with the cold rain.

* * *

"Not bad- but your form was rather slow," called a voice as the rain began to subside. A paw moving back to his sword, the Raichu took a deep breath and glanced back to see Lute trotting up the muddy hillside. Between rasping but eager breaths, the Absol's eyes gleamed as he approached the weary Raichu, raindrops rolling off his sleek pelt. "And that Toxicroak will think twice before attacking me, I daresay."

At that moment, the clouds overhead parted with a mighty roar, flooding the muddy hilltop in sunlight. Grimacing as light dazzled from every direction, Sparktail raised a paw to shield his eyes and squinted up towards the sky, where Rayquaza descended towards them with shining amber eyes. "At last, the devils are dispersed, and the barriers have fallen," rumbled the Father of all Skies as he lowered his tail towards the two warriors, beckoning them to climb onto his back. "Come, warriors! Let us now go and free the King of Time!"


	25. Battle of Cinnabar

**Chapter 25: Battle of Cinnabar**

_Fire is destructive, Fire shall suceed_  
_Slain by red traitor, two souls recede_  
_Fire is feral-minded, Fire is free-willed_  
_A volcano tamed and a destiny fulfilled_

* * *

Trembling, Insyte slowly got up to his paws, his face still stained with the tears caused by Embyr's betrayal. How could she? How could Embyr turn to Giratina and believe the ancient devil's lies? What had happened to the kind, loving, and tolerant Quilava that he had known? It seemed impossible that in just two years, Embyr had transformed from a soulful lover into a cruel, twisted fiend.

"Embyr," murmured Insyte. "You've chosen your side... and I've chosen mine." He closed his eyes. "I still love you, Embyr, with all my heart. Come back... don't pit your life between us. Please... come back to me..." He sat still for a few minutes, breathing deeply, calming down, exhaling his anxieties. "What would Rush do?"

And then, Embyr's words echoed in his mind. "You're as bad as that vixen... that vixen... that vixen... that vixen..." A vixen... was it possible?

"Shanala," murmured Insyte, getting up. "Shanala... she's still alive!" He stared at the bars of his jail cell carefully. Obviously, the metal was fire-resistant, since they were designed to imprison fire Pokemon. Insyte sighed, now examining the lock. It was a simple padlock, without any wires or other mechanism that he could somehow activate to open it. He was trapped.

Suddenly, there was a mighty roar from outside, and a rally of panicked screams. Then the entire cavern trembled and shook, sending Insyte tumbling to the floor. Massive claws emerged from the ceiling and ripped it open with a roar, flooding the dungeon with the sun's rays. Rising to his paws The Flareon stared up at the mighty reptilian figure looming overhead, backlit by magnificent golden sunlight. "Groudon!"

Groudon's golden eyes flashed as he saw the imprisoned hero. Insyte felt the flare of intensified sunlight flowing down from the sky, rushing down into his veins, burning away his fatigue. His eyes erupted with vivid blue flame as his claws turned to sharpened blades. A great surge of energy filled the Flareon's body as he rose up onto his hind legs with outstretched, flaming lion's claws, and ripped open the lock with a cry before he was fully aware of himself.

As the flare of power subsided, the Flareon shook, stunned by the power unleashed within him, then padded out into the corridor to decide upon a plan of action. "So, at long last, destiny's flame has come to the mount of the Great Forge," spoke the behemoth, his voice causing the room to vibrate. "The moment of the prophecized hero is drawing nigh, the time when divine fire shall rain from the sky and iilluminate the heavens..."

Insyte went rigid, then whirled around to stare at Groudon. "Do you mean to say, that you know what it is that I must do?" asked the Flareon, his eyes flaring. "Lord Groudon, tell me, please! What is my destiny? What was so terrible about my fate, that my parents could not raise me as their own, and carried the secret to their graves?" Light and shadow swirled around Insyte's soul, the beat of his heart his war drum.

Groudon stared at Insyte for a long while, and the Flareon began to dread that it might not be too late to perform the deed that he must do. "Long ago, the Vulcanite League was led by a wise and powerful king," rumbled the Titan at last. "Under his reign, the Vulcanites flourished and spread across the sea, establishing their citadels in volcanoes across the world. But tragically, that king had no successor, and when he died, he was suceeded by a line of corrupt rulers, and the League fell into decline."

Insyte's mouth fell open, for at last, the pieces were coming together. "On the night of your birth, your mother sensed that you would become a powerful warrior," said Groudon, his eyes closing. "They foresaw that the Vulcanite League would name you as their king. Wanting to spare you from the misery, your parents tried to flee with you from the Vulcanites, who too had seen the signs in the sky. But during the escape, you were separated from them."

"With you lost, the Vulcanite League turned to Heatran as their lord, who swore to be every bit as strong as you were foretold to become. Though strong of will, he proved to be far more ruthless and cruel than any leader yet, and corruption was replaced by totalitarianism. Distraught, your parents began to hunt for you, hoping that they might undo their mistake."

The Flareon stared up at Groudon, then lifted a paw and stared at his newly tempered claws, a tear rolling down his cheek and turning to steam. "After all those years of darkness, my mother and my father were always out there, always searching for me," whispered the warrior. "After all these years... there was always someone for me."

"They wanted the best for you, because you were their child," said Groudon, his voice echoing. "And they came to know that they could not change your destiny, could not stop you from becoming the hero that the Vulcanites needed. For you are Insyte Faldsem; you are destiny's flame. Yond you know what must be done. Go forth, and show that your parents did not die in vain!"

* * *

High up on the ridgees overlooking Cinnabar Island, at the very mouth of the volcano, stood Heatran, master of the Vulcanite League. His massive, crab-like legs were firmly planted on the surface of the earth, his immense features staring maliciously into the eyes of a Charizard whose hands and legs were chained to the hooks on the surrounding boulders, a steel brace binding his wings to his back.

Behind the Charizard, at the forefront of a long terrible queue of other manacled Pokemon on death row, stood Shanala, her paws and tails chained, a steel collar locked about her neck, her eyes wide with terror. Every last one of the prisoners were in shackles and bonds, for they had spoken of malicious sedition. Down below on the mountain-slopes gathered the Vulcanite masses, all bound by kin of flame, all assembled for the execution of the traitorous Lieutenant Ifrit.

Beside Heatran stood the three lieutenants of the Vulcanite League- a Arcanine, a Houndoom, and an Infernape- who beheld the disgraced officer with savage joy, the one they had once called equals. Once, Ifrit had been a strong officer with great honor, respected by the army in its entirety. Now, stripped of rank, stripped of dignity, the dragon stood before death. Hanging from the rock spires over Heatran gazed a Golbat with gleaming yellow eyes, its wings bearing the twisted symbol of the Exile, standing watch over Giratina's ally.

Once, the Vulcanite League had been strong and mighty, extending to the lands of Hoenn and Sinnoh, its power exceeding even the mighty Guild of Swordwrit, second only in strength to the indomitable Alliance of the Wilderness. From every flaming peak the trumpets of the Vulcanites had sounded, calling forth the fiery souls from the drudgery of the unskilled masses. And yet corruption had set in over the years, diluting the loyalties of the common soldier.

At the onset of war, the Vulcanite League began to split into factions, turning upon itself like an eight-headed snake. Uprisings and rebellions erupted across the League, and it began to collapse in upon itself. It was Heatran who seized command of the League, binding together the once-mighty army with iron will, reshaping it in the fashion of its glory days, silencing dissenters, smoothing out its ranks.

"Ex-Lieutenant Ifrit, you have been convicted of High Treason against the League of Vulcanite," bellowed Heatran, his eyes flashing like the molten rock splattering below. Ifrit would not be the last traitor that would die; but tonight, this seditious Charizard, who had become the strongest of the dissenters, would be disposed of. "Under Exile martial law, You are hereby sentenced to death!"

As if Heatran's words were the killing blow, Ifrit bowed his head low, chained wings drooping with despair. Up and down the line behind Shanala, fearful voices broke out into uneasy whispers. As the mighty warlord's words reverbrated, the three lieutenants broke into applause and cheers; slowly but surely, the crowd down below followed suit.

A pair of Monferno guards on either side of Heatran stepped forward to unchain the Charizard, keeping his wings bound. Staring pleadingly, helplessly, Shanala watched through tearing eyes as the guards dragged Ifrit to the high precipice behind Heatran, beyond the steaming crater, towards the cliff on the far side. The Charizard stared down the treacherous rock face below, covered with jagged rock spires like teeth pointed upwards, the watery blue depths of the ocean beyond, and he knew there would be no escape.

Then, they shoved him over the edge, and the old lieutenant fell to his death with a reptilian howl.

* * *

At last, Insyte came to the main chamber of the volcano. He stared down into a massive swirling lake of magma into which five waterfalls of molten rock poured. At the center of the massive lake was a massive island of stone. Insyte looked around the massive cavern, searching for sentries or guards of any kind, and then sprinted up the winding ledge that led towards the volcano's summit, where destiny awaited. Loyal was the blood that flowed through his veins, and chilvary would be his guiding virtue.

Insyte came to another lava tube's entrance as a Magmortar emerged from it. As soon as the Magmortar noticed Insyte, it cocked its flamethrower arm at the Flareon and fired a shadow wave at it. Insyte jumped back onto his hind legs to evade the attack, and then lunged forward at the Magmortar. The Magmortar stumbled back as Insyte sank his teeth into the Vulcan's neck.

Swatting the Flareon off, the Magmortar shot a thick stream of blue-white flames that engulfed Insyte. Insyte rolled his eyes as his fur flared brightly, absorbing the flames. He ducked three sucessive thunderpunches and body-slammed the Magmortar, knocking it onto its back. Insyte slashed at magmortar's ugly, clownish face several times, leapt off, and then pushed the massive beast off of the ledge.

Insyte sprinted across a bridge of stone slats and thick ropes. With every step, Insyte drew closer to Heatran and the other Vulcanites, and with them, Shanala. As he came to another thick ledge, a Monferno and a Slugma attacked Insyte. Quickly leaping aside before the Monferno threw a mach punch, Insyte caught the Monferno's wrist with his jaws and swung the monkey right into the Slugma's ancientpower attack. The Slugma's mustache shook furiously. It leapt at Insyte, attempting to engulf his tail in its molten goop. Insyte spun around, slashing out with a hind paw, and sending it flying off the ledge.

As he continued up towards the entrance in the cavern that led out into the shining sunlight, a Charmander leapt down from the ceiling. Insyte, not about to let anything stand in his way, barreled right into the charmander, knocking it aside and sending it flying down into the magma below. With outstretched claws, he boldly strode outside, padding up the sloping trail towards the chanting masses ahead.

* * *

As the last of Ifrit's cries died away, the Monferno guards grabbed a stunned Shanala and led her to the boulder-platform, where they secured her paw chains to the hooks, snickering to themselves. Her heart pounding as the lieutenants one-by-one stepped forward with the reports of her crimes, laying both truth and lies on her head, burdening the fox with countless charges. Memories of peaceful mumurings at night flew through her head; and she wondered despairingly if she truly did not deserve this.

"Corporal Shanala," thundered Heatran when they had all finished. "You are convicted of and seditious speech, fraternization with known enemies, leaking secrets to the enemy, conspiring against Lord Giratina, High Treason against the Vulcanite League. You are hereby sentenced to death!" One-by-one, the Vulcanites above and below began to chant their approval, paws stamping against the ground.

Haunted, the Ninetales stared into Heatran's cruel eyes, knowing she was helpless. "No... no... you don't know what you're doing," she croaked, her eyes pleading for mercy that would not come. "Please! Don't do this! I never wanted any of this, any of this to happen..."

"This is the law of the Wild, the law of the True Master, the Exile himself!" thundered Heatran over Shanala's pleas. "You swore upon your mother's womb that you would dedicate your flesh and your blood to the Vulcanite League, you wicked fox; now you spit upon that oath with your betrayals. I have spoken, and I have decreed that you are to be sentenced to death!"

A few bold voices in the crowd began to cheer. The lieutenants looked to each other uneasily, but did not dare speak out. "Long live Lord Giratina, master of the new world!" roared Heatran, stomping a steel foot. "Fire shall scour! Fire shall cleanse! Fire shall scour! Fire shall cleanse!"

"Long live Lord Giratina, master of the new world!" chorused the Vulcanites above and below as the Monferno guards approached the trembling Shanala. "Fire shall scour! Fire shall cleanse! Fire shall scour! Fire shall cleanse!"

The Quilava at the forefront of the crowd gave a cheer, eyes more passionate than the rest, her paws on the rock in front of her as if to climb up and join Heatran. "Yes," shouted Embyr feverishly, her eyes blazing as the crowd below joined in. "Scour! Cleanse! Scour! Cleanse!"

Defeated, Shanala sank to the ground as she was unchained from the hooks, assaulted from all sides by jubilant cries calling for her death. The Silver Conclave seemed so far away now, along with all the Pokemon she had ever known, all ashes in her mouth, all lost to her. For the first time in a long time, tears came to the fox's eyes.

"STOP!" shouted Insyteas he climbed onto the crater rim. At once, gasps rose from the mountain-slopes as heads turned to stare up towards the warrior with flaring silver-blue eyes; Shanala's guards stopping in their tracks. Fiendish joy turned to anger as Embyr stared up at the Flareon, the flames on her back rippling in a high wind. "Don't lay a paw on her!"

Silence descended over the mountain as the sun's rays caught the Flareon's pelt, illuminating the hero against the vast sky like a pillar of fire. "Fire shall claim, fire shall rise; a holy torch at evening rise," recited the Houndoom lieutenant, his eyes wide. "Surely this cannot be...!"

Shanala's mouth fell open as Insyte lunged across the crater, clearing the molten chasm, his lion's claws slicing open the Monferno's necks as he landed with a tumble. More gasps rose from the crowd. "What insolence is this?!" snarled Heatran, stomping the ground with a steel foot as Insyte moved in front of the Ninetales. "You dare think to command me, boy? I, the king of the Vulcanites? Of every last man, woman, and child who serves under our banner?!"

Insyte's azure eyes blazed as he spoke, raising his head to meet the Vulcanite tyrant's gaze. "I am the son of Solus and Lunus, and I am the rightful heir to the Vulcanites' throne," declared the Flareon, severing Shanala's chains with his hind claws, his tail rippling in the hot wind. "Heatran! Your reign of oppression is at an end!"

Heatran backed away as Insyte rushed at him, orange paws streaking down towards the supreme general and crashing into the armored quadruped, knocking him back a foot. A steel foot swung over the Flareon's head as they exchanged blows. Snarling, the beast bared his teeth and ran at Insyte, who leapt up onto Heatran's back, clawing at the joints of his foe's legs.

"G-guards!" roared Heatran as he finally bucked the Flareon off, glancing around frantically. "Attack him!" Insyte glanced back as three Charmeleons dropped down from behind, and he whirled around to meet them with bared teeth. The Houndoom and the Arcanine exchanged glances nervously, then backed away as the other lieutenants bolted forward to join Heatran.

Down on the slopes, many Vulcanites stared as conflict broke out all around Insyte, the brave Flareon who dared confront the fearsome armored tyrant, the prophecized messiah who had arrived after seven long years. Fear had bound together Heatran's regime, and now all that Heatran had worked towards was unwraveling.

As Heatran supporters rushed up the slopes to join in the battle against Insyte, other Vulcanites overtook them, and the crowd dissolved into a mass of fiery riots. The prisoners on death row found their chains severed by rebelling Vulcanites, and they quickly scattered.

"Watch out!" yelled Shanala from the other side of the platform before biting down on the lieutenant Infernape's ankle. Whirling around, Insyte rolled under the charging Heatran, clawing up at his unprotected belly. Never before had he felt such clarity of purpose, so roused to fight. His pelt glowed white-hot as hot streams of fire flowed into his veins, bursting back out and engulfing his enemies with twice the blistering heat.

Suddenly, Embyr lunged at the Flareon, knocking him aside. "You!" shouted the Quilava furiously as they tumbled over each other, tears rolling from her eyes as she clawed at the Flareon whom she once had loved. "Why did you come back?! Why?!"

Insyte gasped as the furious "Because... I loved you," cried Insyte, kicking her away, unable to bring himself to slice her flesh open. "And I still do."

"You never loved me," accused Embyr, slamming a fist into Insyte's gut. "And I never loved you! You were wallowing in self-pity, nothing but a poor, pitiful wreck of a creature-"

"I loved you then and I loved you now," cried Insyte, slamming an Iron tail across the Quilava's head. "And I will do all that I can to bring you back to your senses."

"I did come to my senses!" screamed Embyr, clutching the place where Insyte had struck her. A massive inferno of flames shot out from her back, engulfing her in a fiery vortex. As the flames disappated, revealing her as a Typhlosion, Embyr screamed, "I hate you, Insyte! I hate you! Before you came back, the world was finally on its way to peace! But you, you had to screw everything up! You! I trusted you!"

"No," said Insyte as he scrambled up onto a boulder. "*I* trusted you... and *you* betrayed me." Embyr roared and spat a massive fireball at Insyte, whose fur glowed as it absorbed the flames. The Flareon ducked a swipe from Embyr's claws, rolling around and behind the Typhlosion as she stamped the ground, causing it to tremble and shake.

Insyte barreled into Embyr, knocking her over as rocks tumbled down from the summit and fell all around him. The Flareon quickly pinned her down, his forepaws on her neck. "I trusted you to be honest and decent," said Insyte, his voice wavering. "Someone who wouldn't fall for Giratina's lies..."

Embyr gazed back up at him, her eyes hard. "You won't do it," sneered the Typhlosion. "You're every bit the cowardly weakling that you always were, a pitiful wreck hiding in the shadows. You can't live without me! You were, and always will be, nothing without me!"

Breathing hard, Insyte stared down at the furious Typhlosion, once his warm lover, but now his bitter enemy. If he let Embyr go, she would kill him in her fury, and prove his weakness to the Vulcanites. But if he killed her, he was killing the one who once whispered comfort and love into his ear. He couldn't spare her, and he couldn't execute her; the Flareon could only stare into Embyr's hateful eyes as the battle raged around them.

"I've had enough of you," whispered a voice. The Flareon looked back to see Shanala hobbling towards them, tails dragging in the dirt, eyes still hard. "How can you say these things?" breathed the Ninetales, taking Insyte's place on top of Embyr. "You don't know what Insyte's been through... you don't know how he regretted leaving you. You don't know what it means to have a trainer... all you care about is your war with the world!"

The Flareon stared as the Ninetales bit down on Embyr's neck. Snarling, the Typhlosion kicked and flailed against Shanala, but to no avail. "I'm sorry," whispered Insyte, bowing his head, struggling to contain the brewing storm of emotions inside him. "Goodbye, Embyr."

The Typhlosion gave a weak cry, her features twisting into one last snarl before her head fell back against the Shanala sank against the Typhlosion's body, silent tears forming in her eyes. "You- you knew more about us than I realized," said Insyte slowly, nud at the Ninetales's flank. "Shanala... just how long have you been watching me?" Breathing hard, Shanala stared at the Flareon fearfully, then quickly turned away.

There was a mighty bellow, and they both whipped around as fire flew from Heatran's mouth and eyes, hurling a Combusken aside. Heatran swiveled its eyes towards the two, opened his mouth, and shot another magma storm at them. Both Shanala's and Insyte's fur flashed brightly as their fur absorbed the thick stream of lava. They opened their mouths and fired two immense fire blasts at Heatran, the two fiery rings hurtling at Heatran. Heatran cackled as its scales too flashed white, absorbing the fire blasts. "Fools," spat Heatran. "Do you think that I could have become the master of Vulcans that I am without Flash Fire?"

He lunged at them, a flash cannon bursting from his mouth. Shanala and Insyte both ducked and rolled under Heatran, Shanala firing a dark pulse at the Vulcanite Master. Insyte leapt onto his foe's back, sinking his fangs into Heatran's spine. Heatran let out a mighty roar, rolling over. Insyte clung to Heatran tightly, the rocky ground digging into his back.

"No pampered prince shall take my title from me," screeched Heatran furiously, finally throwing Insyte off. Insyte landed a few feet away upright on all fours, his sapphire-flame eyes staring intently into Heatran's. Heatran roared and ran at Insyte, who readied his claws with a deep breath, once again diving under the lord, feeling the magma's rhythmic pulse as if it were a heartbeat.

Haunches bristling Insyte backed away as Heatran began to climb the boulders, towering high above him. Then, as the great gargantuan beast sprang down towards the Flareon with his deadly steel jaws, Insyte sprang up high into the air like the rising sun, his mane rippling as golden lion claws slashed up into the monster's belly, his skull slamming into Heatran's abdomen.

Heatran's eyes widened in horror as his seemingly impenetrable ribcage buckled and folded before the force of Insyte's strike, his massive limbs flailing helplessly in the air until the duo crashed to the ground. Heatran fell back onto his hind legs, struggling to right himself, and then fell onto his back, crashing into the ground with a great cloud of dust. There was a terrible gurgle from Heatran, and then his eyes went dark, his treacherous and greedy soul gone from this world forever.

As Insyte pushed Heatran's massive body towards the deadly precipece behind the crater, the Golbat- which had not stirred once during the battle- gave a shrill screech, spread its wings, and flew off to deliver its report to the Exile.

* * *

As Insyte slowly rose to his paws, he padded over to the edge of the precipice to stare down at at the masses below. The Flareon could feel the warmth of the sun's rays dancing upon his face, stronger than ever. "Insyte," whispered Shanala softly, stepping towards Insyte. "Insyte... you did it. You- you freed us...!"

Taking a deep breath, the Flareon lifted his voice to the air. There was an odd sensation as he stared down at the Vulcanites that was oddly satisfying, as if he belonged here, though he had never stood here or addressed so many Pokemon before.

"Warriors of the Vulcanite League," declared the Flareon, his eyes like azure flame. "From this day forth, any alliances we have with Giratina the Exile and his minions are at an end. Too long have we experienced the Exile's double-edged cruelty, his pretentious claims of seeking a pure world. All who have been charged unjustly with treason shall, of course, be exonerated."

The Flareon made a mental note to give them all a chance to prove their loyalties, one way or another, but to hold them at a distance until he grew to trust them. "But at the same time, I will not condemn those of you who supported Heatran in the past. To many of you, he was your leader, whether you agreed with him or not."

Down below, he stared at the former Heatran supporters, scattered along the slopes amongst the ones who supported him. Some of them drew away from the others with scowls, as if every last one of their fellow Vulcanites would slice their throats if given a moment's opportunity. But others, even ones who had heartily joined in on Heatran's festivities, only looked uncomfortable, or even turned around and chanted his name.

At first, he opened his mouth to demand their roundup. But then, Insyte looked at Shanala, his eyes tracing her emaciated ribs; and he knew he could not order that. "Though it pains me to do so, I shall give twenty-four hours for all current supporters of Giratina to vacate," said the Flareon, his eyes narrowing. "I shall presume that anyone who stays, has pledged their loyalty to me, and-" He looked at Shanala. "-and agrees to let their minds be cross-examined."

There were uneasy murmurs, some from the Giratina supporters, but also some from the ones who had been supporting the Flareon all along. Then, from the mouth of the volcano came a mighty roar as Groudon emerged from the magma chamber's depths, his golden eyes, his claws gripping the rim of the volcano. At once, all of the Pokemon on the volcano froze and stared up at the massive Titan, all-searing light shining down upon Insyte and Shanala. The two of them closed their eyes, basking in the sun's warmth.

As the more uneasy Giratina supporters fled, Insyte took a deep breath and gazed up towards the brilliant sun. He could hear the cheers of the Vulcanites below him applauding the end of Heatran's tyranny as he stared up at the figure of Groudon looming over him. The Arcanine and the Houndoom howled together in joy, the tyrant cast down. "Insyte! Insyte! Insyte!" chanted the Vulcanites.

Insyte looked at the Ninetales, his thoughts turning towards the great responsibility that now lay before him. He held in his paws the control of all the Vulcans, from the smallest Slugma to the mightiest Magmortar. Up in the sky, Insyte could see the faintly visible spirits of an Espeon and an Umbreon, smiling upon him. He closed his eyes, for at long last, his destiny was fullfilled.


	26. King of Time

**Chapter 26: The King of Time**

_The darkness birthed its evil instruction_  
_To bathe Earth in utter destruction_  
_But two youths did rise to save the land_  
_That the future's light might shine grand_

* * *

Deep within the darkened depths of Ilex Forest, Thalia and the Wild Alliance followed the forest's shadowed trails confidently, their eyes shining bright as they passed through the dense foliage, no sunlight to warm the Leafeon's pelt. And yet she felt something mystical in the air, a strange energy she had not felt the likes of since before the Exile's war.

"Johto is a land that has preserved its culture over the decades, a snapshot of traditions in older times," said Shock whe she asked. "Every land has its own legends and stories, of course; but nowhere will you find a more uplifting mythology than in Johto, not in the mountains of Sinnoh, not even in the wild jungles of Hoenn."

The Leafeon listened as Shock told her a story of two bell-towers that had stood in Ecruteak City, a temple decorated with tin as a temple for Ho-oh, and a temple decorated wtih brass as a temple for Lugia. One day, a lightning storm set fire to the tower of brass, a fire so terrible that Lugia fled into the sea, and three Pokemon perished in the terrible flames. But because they had devoted their lives to prayer, Ho-oh resurrected the trio and anointed them as sacred guardians of the land, protectors to roam the wilderness.

"Each of the three Alphas are direct descendants of those legendary beasts," said the Manectric as the pack continued on into the dark woods. "For centuries, the Wild Alliance has defended the wilderness from its enemies, human and Pokemon alike..."

* * *

As the sun descended towards the horizon, Sparktail found himself tightly clinging to Rayquaza's back beside Lute, the wind streaming through their fur as Rayquaza descended through the sky over the smoking ruins of Pewter City. Thick puddles of toxic waste tainted the once-proud city in the mountains, pools of acid searing wide holes in the pavement and houses.

Hundreds of humans were on their hands and knees, crawling through the sewage and the ruins, weak and desperate and hungry. Every last house in Pewter City had been leveled, obliterated and destroyed, reduced to scorch marks and piles of rubble. "Death and destruction has visited this place," said Lute quietly as Rayquaza flew onwards.

Mount Moon loomed up from the earth like a great obelisk, quickly growing larger before Sparktail's eyes as Rayquaza descended through the skies. Its ancient dome stood unbroken and uncharred by the war which ravaged the cities in its shadows, its basalt surfaces as white as the day it fell from beyond the heavens, betraying no sign that a fallen god made its lair on its summit.

As they approached the lush green meadow on Mount Moon's uppermost summit, Sparktail reached to his back and clutched the hilt of his sword with one paw, knowing that Primal Dialga awaited down below. He had never seen the likes of the demon awaiting him, though he knew it had existed three thousand years ago.

Rayquaza graudually slowed his descent as the crescent field rose up towards Sparktail, a ball of anxiety gathering in the Raichu's gut as he felt the thump of his leather sash against his back and the summit expanded before his eyes.

As the ancient dragon smoothly came to a stop several feet above the meadow, Sparktail took a deep breath and nervously glanced sideways to Lute, before he and the Absol both leapt down from the titan's back.

There was an odd vibration in the air that set Sparktail's fur on end. "I can feel it," hissed Lute as he and Sparktail landed in the soft grassy meadow dotted by blue-petaled flowers. "There's powerful forces at work here, unnatural and alien to this world..."

The Absol fell silent as he and Sparktail noticed a pentagonal-shaped pool of glowing waters cut into a round patch of dark-gray stone in the center of the meadow. Surrounding the pool were six unlit tiki torches, each stained with smoke as if they had once burned bright with eerie flames, but flickered no longer.

His fur bristling, Sparktail drew his sword and padded towards the pool of water, which glowed silver as moonlight. "The lunar gate," said Rayquaza, his voice echoing across the field. "Do not take the power of that water lightly, warriors."

Clutching his sword tight, Sparktail knelt down beside the pool and stared into the mystical waters at his own reflection, his heart pounding and his tail lashing at the grass. Throat growing dry, he saw that his cheeks had taken on the shape of thunderbolts, eyes a dark sage, his body leaner and fitter than he remembered. A chill ran down the Raichu's spine as he saw his reflection's empty paw where his sword should be. Was this how the others saw him, now?

As the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon, an odd ripple swept over the pool's surface- and the reflection changed, emanating a soft aura of mingled reds and blues. In place of his reflection, Sparktail could see a world of floating boulders and darkness, caught adrift in a swirling vortex of shadows.

He swallowed as he saw a dark figure standing upon a field of blue-red stones. Two red eyes glowed in the helmet of an armored creature with blue scales, golden veins, and a crimson jewel embedded in its chestplate. The shadow glared at him with hatred-filled eyes, the eyes of Primal Dialga, light turned to darkness.

Three thousand years ago, two Pokemon had confronted Primal Dialga atop a collapsing tower, a Mudkip and a Vulpix, two Pokemon fighting for the fate of the world. They had stared into the eyes of death, knowing that if they died in battle, the world would turn to dust. But River and Saffron had fought on, not just for their own sakes, but for the sakes of all Pokemon, and for the sake of their vanished friend... Elias.

Sparktail glanced back down towards Lute and Rayquaza, who stared at him expectantly, almost waiting for him to act. They might be better suited to this sort of thing; but no, he needed to stop this creature, for Elias, for River, for Saffron. Sheathing his sword, the Raichu took a deep breath, and plunged into the depths of the lunar waters.

* * *

In the forest clearing ahead stood an old, wooden shrine, an ancient tabernacle with a curved roof. In the shadows of the woods, Thalia could make out a wooden plaque nailed to its front surface. "This is a sacred place to both humans and Pokemon," said an Eevee nearby, his voice faint but reverent. "It is said that the Celebi roam near this shrine."

The Leafeon blinked. "You mean there's more than one Celebi?" asked Thalia, staring at the shrine, trying to read the ancient runes carved upon the shrine's plaque, but to no avail. "What is this place? And... and what do those runes say?"

"This is the Sacred Forest Shrine," replied the Growlithe next to her. "According to legend, after banishing the Exile far from our world, the human hero Aluxiver signed a pact with the leader of all Pokemon, forging a bond between our two races. It is because of that ancient pact that we can coexist with humans."

"Not very well, it seems," said the Zigzagoon next to him darkly. "What with all these wild Pokemon killing humans by the dozen and burning down their cities, I wouldn't be surprised if the humans want to wipe every last one of us out now."

* * *

Sparktail fell through the air, the winds of chaos blowing past him. There was a shining square of light high above him, the portal which led back into Reality. Fire and water and earth and sky swirled around the massive Void which lay at the very depths of the Distortion World, drawing all things towards it. There were immense chunks of the earth's surface suspended in air, mountains and hills and rivers and waterfalls all revolving around the great maw which greedily swallowed the chaos. Boulders appeared and vanished as Sparktail fell past them, his body disoriented by the unstable and irregular forces of gravity. He closed his eyes, remembering the escapade

Sparktail landed atop a massive, floating stone platform of gray marble and faintly glowing lines. He landed upright on his hind legs, his knees bending to absorb the shock from his fall. The faint movement of some ethereal being caught his eye. Sparktail slowly turned around, suddenly noticing the spirits of Giratina's countless victims floating in the air, wandering through Distortion for some final rest. In the center of the platform, Sparktail could see a familiar-looking complex symbol.

He glanced up to see a great stairway composed of many large, flat slabs of stone hovering in midair, the lowest step floating beside the stone platform. At the top of the steps was another massive chunk of earth, suspended in the air.

He sprinted up the steps towards the floating hill where the beaset awaited him. As he reached the top of the stairs, Sparktail stepped forward onto the giant floating platform of stone. The platform's edges were lined by massive, jagged boulders.

Looming high into the air was Primal Dialga, fallen king of time. His eyes and the jewel in his chestplate were blood-red, the light-blue veins a venomous yellow. Primal Dialga breathed heavily like a wild, untamed creature, bestial and savage. He glared at Sparktail, a gurgle and screech erupting from his maw at once as he stomped towards the center of the massive floating plateau.

With an inecipherable, vicious roar, Primal Dialga shot a beam of blue-white energy at Sparktail. The anthro Raichu sprinted away from the dragon pulse, his footsteps carring him in a circle around Dialga. Sparktail raised his left arm and fired a thunderbolta a Primal Dialga as the insane king turned around to face him. Dialga hissed as the lightning struck across his side. Still turning, he spat a thick jet of dragonflame in a wide arc around him, engulfing Sparktail. Gritting his teeth as the searing pain of his adversary's vicious dragonbreath, Sparktail struck Dialga blindly between the eyes with another thunderbolt as he ran. Dialga brought his helmeted head crashing down with a roar, deflecting the thunderbolt off into Distortion.

His golden veins glowed brightly, and the ground flared up in front of Sparktail. Sparktail skidded to a halt just in time to avoid the earth power attack, the grit of stone shrapnel painfully slicing at his flesh, and then lunged at Dialga, his sword outstretched. Primal Dialga swung around as Sparktail slashed, bringing the wing-like steel plate on his back up to meet Sparktail's sword.

Sparktail slammed a thunderpunch into Dialga's side, ducking as a massive paw slashed at him. He slashed at the ancient dragon's neck as it raked its claws down Sparktail's leg. Dialga lowered his head and stabbed with the prongs of his helm at Sparktail, who leapt back and then sent a Thunder attack into the crimson gem on Dialga's chestplate. Primal Dialga gave a great shriek of agony, an invisible force suddenly hurtling Sparktail back from the dragon to skid brutally against the stone floor.

Sparktail sank to one knee, his body shaking, blade aimed up towards Primal Dialga's throat, the wing-like plate on the fallen King's back began to glow sky-blue. Eyes widening, Sparktail quickly scrambled back as the beast lifted his head to the sky and let out a mighty roar. Heart pounding, the Raichu stared up into the cursed sky towards the tainted blue energy rapidly gathering above him, his heartbeat like the tolling of graveyard bells, powerless beneath the temporal god's wrath. Every muscle in his body seemed to convulsce, his paws tight as Roar of Time came crashing down upon him. "Thalia- I'm sorry-

* * *

The wind rippled Thalia's leaves as the three Alphas padded up to the shrine. "As the legend goes, the sacred pact was written on a pair of stone tablets," said an Eevee next to Thalia, picking up where the Growlithe had left off. "One of the Celebi, known as the Vigiliant Spirit, promised to guard the tablets, and supposedly placed the tablets inside the tabernacle."

The Leafeon's eyes widened. "You mean, they're inside the shrine?" said the Leafeon, staring at the Eevee, incredulous. "Those very same tablets... the one with the sacred pact... they're in the exact same construct that we're looking at right now?"

The Growlithe chuckled. "Pay him no attention; he's obsessed with ancient history," said the hound softly. "The point is, this is a very special place for both humans and Pokemon. And if we're really going to stop the Exile's warpath, then this is a place from which we can draw hope and strength."

"That's enough," growled Shock as Suicune, Entei, and Raikou bowed their heads; the Manectric motioned with his paw for the others to do the same. "You've heard the stories that we pass down to our young, Thalia; now watch, and see how much truth there is to it!"

* * *

Suddenly, a blur of black and white fur barreled straight into the Raichu from behind, sending them tumbling head-over-tail to the edge of the platform as Roar of Time blasted the terrain underpaw, leaving a ghastly smoking crater where he'd been moments ago. "Lute?!" gasped Sparktail, his voice barely audible above Primal Dialga's snarl as he rose to his paws, every muscle tightened against the howling chaos. "What're you doing here?!"

"Let's just say, your diversion worked,," said Lute as the two warriors stood before the mad king. Pawing at the ground, he lifted his defiant eyes to meet Primal Dialga's furious gaze. "Primal Dialga! The powers of the moon have tainted you and turned you against your purpose. You know that you are a builder, not a destroyer, Dialga! Begone, vile spirit!"

With a snarl, Primal Dialga brought a burst of light down upon the platform, obliterating it. Blades raised, Sparktail and Lute sprang off the edge and onto a floating boulder streaking past them, then onto another, from slab to slab they raced as Primal Dialga chased them across civilization's graveyard. Racing up the side of a floating skyscraper, Sparktail hissed as his paw sank through a window, recieving nasty cuts from the glass on his paw as he pulled himself free and raced after Lute. All the while, hatred and senseless wrath churned in the form of Primal Dialga behind them, tearing up the skyscraper into glass and steel in wanton destruction.

"Enemies... all of you... forever cursed!" roared the beast as Lute and Sparktail landed in an uprooted forest clearing- and began to fall sideways, as if on a treacherously lethal hill-slope. "Forever... cursed! Never free!" screamed Primal Dialga, erupting with dragonflame beneath the duo as the long-horned Absol grabbed Sparktail and sprang off. The Raichu's mind was numb as Lute sprang from spur to spur of rock, each more treacherous than the last. "ALl things die... Die! Die! DIE!"

Sparktail yelped as he and Lute collapsed on a large square platform, hitting the ground and winding him while Lute easily sprang to his paws. Coughing and gasping, the Raichu rose to one knee and drew his sword, the dead skies above and below filled with a black light, a gleaming shadow, a pair of blood-red eyes that sent terror down Sparktail's spine. Swearing, he and Lute scrambled out of the way as Primal Dialga crashed down in the center of the square stage with a bloody cry.

Hearts thrashing, Sparktail and Lute staring at the murderous beast, the fallen king snarled to the darkened heavens. "Time... TIME!" " snarled the beast as he chased the pair with bursts of flame, eyes ablaze, the platform shuddering and cracking-ever-so-slightly beneath Sparktail's paws. All things one... All things cursed... CURSED! CURSED! CURSED!"

* * *

"Thunderstorms, hurricanes, eruptions," cried Suicune, pawing at the ground and raising its white muzzle to the covered sky. "We three lords, who wield the powers of the elements in our paws, have answered the cries of the Silver Summoner and brought forth the Wild Alliance. Come forth, divine spirits of the corners of the universe, and aid us now in our battle!"

Thalia watched as each of the hounds' bodies began to glow with the colors of their fur. The three stepped back four paces with perfect unity, a glowing white ring of light materializing to connect them in a perfect circle. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou sat back on their haunches and raised their muzzles towards the canopy-obscured sky.

The forest shook beneath Thalia's paws as the three Alphas let loose a unified howl. Out of the corner of her eye, Shock and the Growlithe both cringed as the faint tremor swept under them, and the runes on the forest shrine's plaque glowed with green energy.

The Leafeon frowned as she felt heat radiating from her pack, and she chanced a peek back over her shoulder to see the Lustrous Orb's pale pink light flickering from the corner of her bag, pulsating. Tugging the leather flap down, she kept her head low, hoping that no one would notice the faint hum of the crystal sphere.

At that moment, there came a great roar in the distance, far beyond the darkness of the woods. Startled, Thalia and the other Pokemon glanced up to the sky, beyond the treetops on the clearing's edge, to the titanic figure rising in the distance, beyond the woods and the foothills. "Look! The fallen Sovereign has risen from death," whispered Ketrail, pointing with a paw towards the mighty figure who cast a shadow across the lands.

They stared at the massive dragon, whose scales were like with two round pink crystal spheres embedded in its elbow plates. The dragon's claws were perfect spikes, each claw's tip so piercingly sharp to snag the threads in the fabric of space itself. As the Alphas reached the conclusion of their ritual, offering their prayers heavenward, the Wild Alliance rose to their paws, preparing to march eastward after Palkia, resurrected Sovereign of Space.

* * *

"Sparktail! We haven't much time before this thing shatters!" barked Lute as the entire platform shook. "We've got to free Dialga!" Blinking, sword raised, the unnerved Raichu followed the Absol's gaze to the crimson jewel on Primal Dialga's chest. "Aim for the chest! NOW!"

Blades raised high, the duo lunged at Primal Dialga, who knocked Sparktail aside with a swipe that left his head ringing as Lute slashed at Dialga's flank. No time to think about Thalia- sparks shot from his cheeks and struck Dialga's helm before psychic force flung him away. Rushing again with a spiraling leap to slash at Dialga's throat, Sparktail's blade clanged off the neck-plates.

Lute blocked a paw and spun with another block before slicing underneath the King of Time's paw. His fur grew soaked with sweat beneath the heat of dragonflame as he slashed towards Dialga's chest-plate again and again, his stomach churning as the platform continued to shake, the glowing-blue cracks slowly widening as the clash drew on.

Gasping, head ringing, he ducked as another paw swept at him, dropping low and rolling aside as brutal paws thrashed at him from every direction, his blade glancing off Dialga's armor. "Got to- do this- for Thalia-" swore Sparktail through clenched teeth, tail lashing at the crumbling ground, rolling aside as a column of light shot down from the sky and blasted the ground where he'd stood moments ago.

As Sparktail and Lute raced at Primal Dialga again, the entire platform suddenly began to collapse beneath their paws, pieces and chunks sinking beneath the Raichu's weight as they lunged once more at Primal Dialga, whose eyes burned red as he summoned down another Roar of Time. With battle cries, Lute and Sparktail sprang up, and together thrust their blades into the crystal on Dialga's chest.

Time came to a standstill as sword and horn shattered the gemstone and elicited an excruciating screech from Dialga's maw, the senseless chaos of Distortion seeming to slow all around them. Freezing in mid-stab, Sparktail and Lute exchanged glances as the entire world began to flicker to black and white, the vast swathe of senseless color turning to gray. The storm brewing within Sparktail throbbed harder than ever as the wild gale nipping at their pelts died, the cold drab platform no longer crumbling underpaw, his sword and Lute's horn still buried in the center cavity of Dialga's chestplate.

Primal Dialga's eyes erupted with burning red outrage, screaming and spitting and snarling as its tainted soul was pierced, and the duo struggled to hold the king still so that it would not rip Lute's horn from his head. Then, howling in agony, Dialga's entire body went rigid as the cavity in its chestplate began to glow with streaks of blinding light that stung Sparktail's eyes as he and Lute quickly pulled out their blades.

As if sensing its owner's pain, the Adamant Orb in his bag began to throb and pulse. His body aching from the dragonflame burns, his fur ragged and torn, the Raichu sank to one knee beside Lute, chest heaving for breath as blue-white energy flowed from the Adamant Orb into the chest cavity. The tainted golden veins on Dialga's flanks and helm began to glow as well, flashing white with sheer power that Sparktail couldn't bear to stare at, flashing brighter and brighter and brighter-

At last it burst into a mighty geyser of light up into the shadowed heavens, unleashing a bright shockwave that engulfed Sparktail and Lute both, exploding with waves of color that drove out the cold monochrome of time-stasis, spurring the untamed winds and the churning hell-pits into their chaotic motion once more- and guiltily, Sparktail had never been so relieved to see chaos and destruction, if only it meant time still moved...

When the light finally cleared, and Lute's eyes were no longer dazzling (Sparktail being more accustomed to bright lights, as a Raichu) the two warriors shakily rose to their paws, found themselves staring at an unconscious-but-unmistakably-alive Dialga crumpled on the platform floor, his chest rising and falling steadily with breath. The veins and tribal markings had been purged of their gold luster; they now shone purest sky-blue. "He- he's free," breathed Sparktail, lowering his blade, staring at the pristine gem in Dialga's chest.

**A golden silouette appeared in the sky overhead, its face like the full moon, its wings translucent pink like the delicate rings of Saturn herself. Gilded flesh and azure eyes were intertwined in the mysterious spirit's soul desending upon Sparktail, and enchanting melodies flowed forth from its beckoning lips like golden honey, callijng the Raichu towards the ether, to forsake the cruelties of the flesh, to embrace the void of eternal light. Sparktail cried out and tried to raised his sword as the golden being descended upon him, but his sword had vanished and he was exhausted, and there was no hope, no hope at all...**

Suddenly, the entire platform lurched, and both Lute and Sparktail froze. "No!" shouted Lute as the edges of the rock stage began to crumble, collapsing into dust all around them, swiftly approaching their paws. Eyes widening, Sparktail and Lute scrambled back until they backed up against Dialga, the stone quickly disintegrating. "Damn, damn, damn-"

Then right as the stones beneath Sparktail's paws began to sink, the remnants of the platform underneath suddenly flashed with pale blue light and locked into time-stasis again. Going rigid, Sparktail and Lute glanced back over their shoulders to see Dialga standing tall and proud, everything glowing bright with blinding radiant light. The King of Time's eyes were powerful and hard as the spellbound warriors stared back up at him blankly. With a shudder, the platform shifted slightly, and began to rise up towards the light-blue window in the magenta skies.

"Hear me, warriors of the Conclave," declared the King of Time, his voice growing in strength as they ascended. "I stand before you today as a reborn god, shining star of time, fallen from the sky. From this day forth, I stand freed at last from the Adversary's hold; and forever shall the river of time be my right!"


	27. Intertwined

**Chapter 27: Intertwined Hearts**

_One born of ancients, one born of wild_  
_A heavy price paid, the unseen child_  
_Together they strive towards the dawn_  
_And they wish for their homes long gone_

* * *

In the moonlit meadow on Mount Moon's peak, Sparktail watched and stared at the Pokemon gathering on the softly swaying grasses around him. From the prisons in the mountain caverns, Lute had found not only Klesr and Lute's Swordians, but many other sword-wielding warriors: a Sneasel with a cutlass, a Buizel with a rapier, and a Dragonite with a long black blade among them.

He didn't know the names of their weapons, of course. "Many years ago, as legend has it, all sword-wielders were part of an ancient Guild known as the Swordwrit," said Lute, dipping his head. "We were powerful yet skilled, deadly and trustworthy. Some were assassins; others, knights. Yet we were all one in the Guild."

And one as prisoners, it seemed; as far as Sparktail could tell, Primal Dialga had been guarding dozens of swordsmen from across the lands, imprisoning every blade-warrior here at Mount Moon, no matter how deadly or dangerous. "What happened to the guild?" asked the Raichu.

"There was a schism in the guild," replied the long-horned Absol. "In an instant, we were no longer allies, but foes. Friends and family turned upon each other. No one could be trusted. The legacy of sword-bearers was tarnished, and the Swordwrit as all knew it was disbanded."

They watched as a Zangoose with a basket-hilted sword stared up at the Dragonite, then bowed to the fierce-eyed dragon, who dipped his head to the other warrior in turn. "They look like friends now."

A small smile formed on Lute's features. "The Guild continued to live, hidden in the shadows, though few knew of it," said the Absol. "One day, when I was but a young pup, I ran into a warrior who had belonged to the old Swordwrit. He taught me to use my horn; he taught me that my blade was nothing to be ashamed of, but instead an advantage over my enemies. He taught me to fight..."

* * *

Insyte stared silently into the distance from where he stood at the edge of the volcano's crater. He looked up into the night sky towards Indigo Plateau, the last cluster of the alluring glittering lights that had once encompassed the continent.

Earlier that morning, news had arrived that Pallet Town and New Bark Town were both destroyed in the night. Giratina's terrible war had crushed city after city, slaying thousands of innocents, and now only Indigo Plateau still stood against the darkness. And for what purpose? Giratina claimed to be fighting to rid the world of humans, for the good of all Pokemon. And yet, Giratina attacked Pokemon too. He enslaved Pokemon, bent them to his will, and killed the ones who defied him.

Giratina was a vicious monster, a monster whose deeds were darker and more terrible than any human's. How could Insyte hope to stand against Giratina's forces, even with the full command over the Vulcanite League at his paws?

His eyes glanced down towards the crater and into the volcano, where the Vulcanites were preparing for war. Magmars mined the magma pools for molten ore. Quilavas forged their armor and weapons in the heat of the volcano. Combuskens practiced their martial arts techniques, training for the impending battle.

Charizards and Rapidashes performed reconnasiance missions, day and night. Camerupts gathered fuel from the burning magma streams. Insyte was amazed by how readily they followed his orders, surprised by the level of authority he held and the amount of respct the Vulcanites had for him.

And yet, something still felt wrong. Insyte felt out of place in Cinnabar Volcano, as if he was unneeded and... well, not unwanted, but unloved. He remembered how the Vulcanites acted around him the previous day, as if he were some sort of demigod- to be respected, revered, and honored, but not to be... loved.

"Insyte?" called a voice. Insyte turned around to see Shanala walking up the volcano's slopes towards him. Her eyes glistened with a warm, comforting light, her relaxed, smooth fur flickering with alluring flame. Her tails gently waved from side to side, brushing past Insyte's shoulders gently. "Is something wrong?" asked the Ninetales.

Insyte's charcoal-gray gaze met Shanala's amber-orange eyes. His eyes followed the fox's beautiful fur coat, the fox who had been shunted from one place to another all of her life. From her home into Slick's team, from Slick's team to Storage, from Storage to the wilds, and then imprisoned by the Vulcanite League, Shanala's life had been a chain of turbulent events, never finding a place of true rest.

But now at last, Shanala had found refuge in the new Vulcanite League, in which she had trusted friends and allies. She held her tails aloft proudly and without the fear of Heatran's oppression bearing down upon her neck. She was everything to Insyte, more than Insyte felt that he could become.

"Shanala," said Insyte softly, smiling. "No... nothing's wrong. Because... you're here." He padded forward towards the Ninetales, who stared back at him with a tender look in her eyes. Affection burned in his heart, a powerful longing which had once crackled lively for Embyr, and which now blazed brightly for this beautiful fox. "Shanala... I love you."

Shanala blinked and stared. "I... what?" uttered the fox, her cheeks growing red. She stepped back, confused. "I... Insyte," said Shanala quietly, cocking her head sideways. "I thought you were in love with Embyr..."

Insyte shook his head. "Embyr died a long time ago to me," said the Flareon softly. "But Shanala, you understood us both better than we knew ourselves. You knew what it was like to be an outcast, to have the entire world against you. You knew had to be done, and you did it. Shanala... will you be my mate?"

"I..." began Shanala, faltering. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, slowly letting Insyte's warm breath wash over her fur, absorbing his gentle silver-blue gaze, her heart taking in his golden prescence. After so long, after so many struggles- Insyte had chosen her, from all the girls of the Vulcanites, she who had been so bitter to him- she who was his. "Of course, Insyte..."

* * *

Towards the majestic peak of Mount Silver they flew, looming high and proud above the war-torn lands in all its untarnished white glory. Cloaked in blankets of glittering sheets of ice, the ancient mountain lay pure and pristine from its seldom-traversed base to its isolated peak. Shivering in the frigid winds which lashed at his fur and coated Dialga's armor with layers of icy condensation, the Raichu couldn't help but smile.

Far above the earth and the oceans, Dialga and Rayquaza lnaded upon an immensely wide plateau blanketed in soft snow. Awed, Sparktail slid down from Dialga's back and approached the edge of the cliff, from which he could see the ruins of Cianwood from one edge and the rubble of the Lavender Radio Tower from the other.

As Lute leapt down from Rayquaza's back, the Absol bounded down a gently descending ledge which sloped down from the magnificent icy stage where they stood towards an even more vast platform of stone, where Lmouth of the sacred Silver Caves lay gaping in the face of a mighty rock wall.

As a speechless Sparktail gazed out over the world, he turned his eyes northwards to see a beautiful citadel resting upon an indigo-sloped peak which lay far into the distance, ringed by a circle of eight lesser mountaintops. In the shining city which stood strong upon the center mountain's mighty summit, Sparktail saw a mighty structure standing at its very heart, and the barest outline of a mysterious figure gazed down sorrowfully from a chrome-red balcony upon the people below.

"Indigo Plateau, the final stronghold of humanity," rumbled Dialga as he came to stand beside the awestruck Sparktail. "One by one, defenseless city after defenseless city will be razed to the ground before the Pokemon League's eyes," sighed the noble dragon sorrowfully, bowing his head. "Tooth and fist and paw and blade, light dies away and four virtues fade. Cast from space and cast through time, all the world suffers from the Exile's crime..."

Alarmed, Sparktail whipped around towards Dialga, his eyes narrowing as he stared up at the King of Time's crowned features. "Dialga, sir- did Slick die for nothing?" asked the Raichu, his hot breath turning to mist, his cheeks crackling and his voice on edge. "With all due respect- you don't seem concerned about humans."

The magnificent being slowly turned around and gazed down upon the Raichu, his eyes hard and unyielding. "Not all things are born free, Sparktail," answered Dialga with armor like silver and eyes like gold. "Giratina will come upon this land with fire and brimstone as surely as the sun shall rise."

"I guarantee that nothing from the Dawn of the World to the Final Destruction shall foretell the future before it manifests itself. The world beyond the present moment is forever subject to change, for the creatures of the world are free to forge their own futures."

And if Giratina destroyed Indigo Plateau, there would be nothing to stop him from destroying everyone else, too. Sparktail remembered the Four Virtues' warnings in Hearthome City so long ago. Staring off towards the old human citadel in the mountains, he reached a paw for the handle of his sword. "Dialga... why am I here, sir?" askd the Raichu finally.

"For Giratina, there will always be more things to destroy, more innocent creatures to slaughter, more foes to crush," replied the King of Time as he, too, turned his attention towards the final citadel of mankind in the distance. "Never forget, Sparktail, that the Distortion World from where Giratina sprung forth, is a world of chaos. It is a world without any semblance of structure or law, a world without moral or physical order."

"Deep in the heart of the Distortion World, there lies a place where the boundaries between the physical and the spiritual are nonexistent. It is a place where there is no light and no darkness, no good and no evil, no life and no death, no truth and no lies. It is perhaps not even a place; it is that in which there is no existence. It is the final abyss; and it was Giratina's duty to protect it."

"Yet in the wake of his terrible war, he began to feed it, and as he fed it, the chasm began to grow in power. Its mouth would have surely opened in Hoenn, if you had not restored sanity to the spirits of nature; but beyond doubt, he will turn it upon Indigo Plateau as a terrible weapon. If Giratina is not stopped, it will tear away the very boundary of our existence, stripping us of all order, of all time, of all existence.

Sparktail knew he should feel horrified, but there was something of Dialga's tone that muted his senses, and he could not visualize the depths of Giratina's evil. He shook snowflakes from his shoulder and head. He shook snowflakes from his shoulder and head. "But why did Lugia give me this sword? Why did any of us recieve these weapons?"

"Surely Lugia had explained," said Dialga, shaking his head, his heavy armored paws leaving craters in the snow, his voice taking on a vibrational tone like a metronome. "Listen to me. There are thousands upon thousands of Pokemon in this world of ours; yet only a precious few are named amongst the ones called 'legendary'. And even amongst the legendaries, there are only four in all of Akimadora who can name themselves as guardians."

It took Sparktail a moment to realize that Dialga meant the Virtues. "Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, and Shaymin- they are the leaders of their kind," continued the great beast. "Alone of all who hold the title of Legendary, they posess the untapped energies of their ancestors, and their ancestors' ancestors, and so on and so forth. For it is their sacred duty, charged by the Original One himself, to defend their homelands. But in times of darkest crisis... it is their duty to bestow that power upon a chosen hero... a champion."

Sparktail closed his eyes, his warm breath turning to cool mist in the air. "Then... that's what they meant," muttered the Raichu, opening his eyes again, thinking back to the Virtues' words in Sootopolis and Hearthome. "Dialga, sir- Celebi once said they gave- 'gifts of light'- to Slick."

"Your old master, Slick Silversky, was their champion and he was granted the power of the eons," said Dialga. Sparktail thought he saw a shadow cross the King of Time's face- but it quickly passed. "But know this: We, the Seven Columns- and even Giratina, before his exile- have always stood behind the Virtues' chanpions. Thus, we did all in our power to provide him with the strongest weapons possible."

One paw instinctively reaching for his sword, Sparktail stared up at the mighty Column. In the back of his head, he knew there was something that Dialga wasn't telling him, but he couldn't think of what it might be. "And... what happened, since Slick died?" asked the Raichu quietly. From the Virtues' words at Hearthome City, he thought he might have a dim understanding, but Dialga's words were just beyond his comprehension.

"We lost hope, at first," said the King of Time as piling snowflakes slid off his armor. "When a champion dies, Sparktail, it is said that parts of their soul pass onto their loved ones. Often times, this is a trained apprentice, a student, or even a friendly rival; in a few rare cases, it passes to his spouse and children. But Slick was unusual for a human, isolated from others, even from his own brother."

Sparktail swallowed as Dialga locked eyes with him. "They passed onto you, his Pokemon. To Rush, to you, to Thalia, to Ferricia, to Insyte; even to Lyther and Shanala, who had wandered far from his grave. And thus, each of you became our champions in place of Slick. Nay, none of you will feel omnipotent or sense the changes on your own. But each of you has a power, the power of a champion."

"A champion?" repeated the Raichu, blinking, glancing back to his sword's hilt. The word had a nice ring to it- but he remembered that word from his days with Slick, and he wasn't sure that title fit him. Perhaps Rush or Insyte, yes- but not him. Yet, if Dialga thought Sparktail was one, then who was the Raichu to argue?

He stared at Dialga, a thought occuring to him. "It's about... about legacy," said Sparktail, slowly beginning to understand. "He passed on his skills... to me... to us." He stared down at his sword again, Slick's long-gone lessons running through his head, knowledge and technique passed from trainer to pupil. That was the answer, the reason that these creatures of legend turned to him and the rest of Slick's Pokemon, because they were Slick's legacy. "And that means from the moment Slick died, the Virtues have been watching us-"

"Do you see now, Sparktail?" said Dialga, his eyes gleaming and the rhythm of his voice still in perfect time. "But remember that Giratina holds three of the Virtues prisoner, and that he too can draw upon their blessings. This is why we have called upon you all- on you, on Thalia, on Insyte, on Rush, on Shanala, on Lyther- for you, the heirs of Slick, carry the blessings of light. You hold the power to protect and the power to harm, the power to build and the power to destroy... because Slick Silversky lives on, deep inside you."

* * *

Just then, there was a rally of howls and whoops from the cave, followed by a joyous cry. Sparktail and the two dragons beside him turned around to face Thalia at the forefront of a vast horde of dogs, leading them onwards. The Raichu's jaw dropped; with the sun's light in her eyes and her swords like gems crossing her back, the Leafeon had never looked so beautiful.

Together they emerged from the tunnels, a sea of glowing eyes from countless packs. As Sparktail stared, he could see dozens upon dozens of hounds, male and female and pup, their eyes filled with passionate hope.

Houndours, Growlithes, Elecktrikes, Snubbulls, Poochyenas, Luxios, Houndooms, Arcanines, Granbulls, Manectrics, Luxrays, and Mightyenas stood together as one, side-by-side. As the pack leaders saw Dialga, both halted and lowered themselves prostrate before the mighty king.

Above them all loomed fearsome figure of Palkia, the Sovereign of Space. Looming high over their heads was an immense dragon with palest red and white armor. Two brilliantly pink gemstones were embedded in its shoulders, shimmering brightly in the sky. Its wings were paneled like a skarmory's, and its face glowed red from within its almost seamless armor.

Each of its massive hands had three claws, claws so sharp that they could slice the air into a thousand pieces. The air bent around Palkia as he descended towards where Sparktail and Thalia stood, his body veiled in shining silver. "It was feared that you were gone forever, Dialga," rumbled the Sovereign of Space. "Some was said that only the Exile could free you..."

"Not the Exile, Palkia, but an Exile," corrected Dialga as his brother approached him, bowing his head in respect towards the Sovereign. "Are we not all exiles, now?"

The sharp scarlet eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the long-tailed electric mouse who stood on the wintry slope, whose fur and blade were lined with gathering crystals of ice and snow. Then, Palkia snorted, and turned away.

"Sparktail!" called Thalia, her hazelnut eyes glistening slightly in the cool wind. Her leafy tail and ears ruffled in the cold wind, the leaf on her head swaying ever so slightly. "Oh, Sparktail- it's so good to see you again!"

"Thalia?" breathed Sparktail, his eyes lighting up as he turned to face the approaching Leafeon, paws bounding through the fallen snow. Smiling, he spread his arms to meet his closest friend. "Thalia- I'm so glad you're safe-"

A strange desire, soft yet fierce, rose deep within him as the Leafeon got up onto her hind legs and placing her forepaws on Sparktail's shoulders, her eyes bright and filled with joy. "Your cheeks," whispered Thalia, frowning slightly as she touched a paw to the jagged cheek-pouches. "Were you hurt?"

"It's okay," he mumured happily into her shoulder. "I'm here... and you're here... that's all that matters..." And so they stood together, holding each other tight, feeling the beating of each others' hearts.

"Sparktail... I've been meaning to talk to you about something," murmured Thalia softly after a moment. She gently let go of the Raichu, nuzzling his shoulder. Her cheeks tinged with pink as her chestnut eyes met Sparktail's gaze, and the Raichu's heart quivered for the briefest moment.

"Over the past few days- no, the past few weeks, I've been... thinking about you a lot. Even... even more than usual..." Trailing off, she touched a paw to Sparktail's, trying to suppress the gentle laughter in her throat.

The Raichu's heart was burning bright as he gazed into Thalia's eyes, his breath growing quick as he felt the warmth of the Leafeon's flank. "Thalia... you matter to me too," said Sparktail gently . He felt as if he stood on the edge of a high cliff, knowing that Thalia waited for him at the bottom of the fall, but still afraid to take the jump. "You'll always be my best friend- I promise." He gave her another quick hug.

The Leafeon giggled softly as she felt Sparktail's arms embrace her again- she couldn't help it, "And... you'll always be my friend, too," purred back Thalia, her eyes aglow as she reached out with gentle vines to hold Sparktail close, her heart racing at Sparktail's touch.

hen, she tilted her head towards the Raichu. "But the thing is, when I think about you... when I'm around you," she whispered, leaning in towards Sparktail's ear. "I feel... different. I feel... happier inside. And when you're not around... I feel like something's missing. Like I'm just passing time until we meet up again."

Again she blushed, and soft red sparks crackled on the Raichu's cheeks. "And I was just- wondering- well... um..." Trailing off again, the Leafeon dropped her gaze to hide her embarassed cheeks, unable to look Sparktail in the eye.

Studying Thalia carefully, the Raichu swallowed hard, the falling snow chilling him no longer- he knew exactly what the Leafeon was trying to say, and it made his heart beat all the faster, filling him with warmth. "You wondered if... I felt the same way?" he asked gently, kneeling down in the glittering snow beside the Leafeon, one paw resting on her flank, his cheeks flushing dark-red as well.

Gathering his courage, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath- preparing to make the jump of faith. "I- yes... I like you too," finished the raichu slowly, hugging her close, his cheeks tinting red. Smiling, Thalia closed her eyes and softly nuzzled his chest fur, making his heart race.

Just behind them, Lute stared at Thalia and Sparktail with narrow eyes. But the Absol didn't matter to the Raichu now; all that mattered was the Leafeon he held who could bring him peace, who made him feel whole. And they stood together, holding each other tight, feeling the beating of each others' hearts.

Blushing pink now, Thalia embraced Sparktail tightly, her vines slowly curling around the Raichu's body, feeling the steady pulse of Sparktail's heartbeat as the Raichu smiled and embraced her back.

"Sparktail... let's be more than friends," whispered Thalia as she rested her head on Sparktail's shoulder. A blissful smile spread across the Leafeon's features, and she leaned forward to bring her lips to meet Sparktail's in a union of love.


	28. The Heroes Gather

**Chapter 28: The Heroes Gather**

_Leave one to tread the path of light _  
_Find binding wings at battle's right_  
_Through twisted sky and burning tide_  
_Now rise from the dust, side by side_

* * *

Deep within Cinnabar Volcano, in the great lake of magma in the center of the volcano's central magma chamber, stood an island of stone and metal ore which the magma tides could not claim. High atop the obsidian hill, standing defiantly upon his flat platform of volcanic glass, Insyte surveyed the vast reaches of his fiery domain from his ancient perch, his ebony eyes meeting an endless sea of awed gazes from the Vulcanites gathered on the distant slopes on the far edges of the mighty cavern, three hundred feet away.

The circular platform was ringed with magnificent pillars of volcanic glass which glowed red-hot in the sweltering heatwaves, each engraved with the Vulcanite League's crest. He looked sideways to his beloved Shanala whose pelt and radiant eyes shone with golden light. On the other side of the circle stood the lieutenants, all eyes upon the Phoenix Orb resting on the shrine before Insyte.

As Insyte's eyes flicked down to the symbol engraved into the otherwise smooth surface of the jet-black platform, however, the Flareon frowned. Etched deep into the shiny obsidian floor, he could barely make out the shape of a diamond divided into eight triangular wedges, barely visible beneath thousands of years' worth of volcanic ash and smoke and dust.

He glanced sideways to Shanala, who grinned back sheepishly; he exchanged nervous chuckles with his beautiful mate before their gazes returned to the others. Insyte, Shanala, the Houndoom, and the Arcanine; the Vulcanites stood together in a circle beneath the volcano's sky-blue crater, their hearts filled with a single wish- a wish of hope.

"Ho-oh," murmured Shanala softly. "Watch over us as we go forth upon this final quest..."

As she spoke, there was the shrill cry of a bird's call. Insyte looked up to see two massive wings with red and green and white feathers blottting out the sun as an immense bird flew down towards the volcano. Its beak, plummage, and tail feathers were a rich gold, and its fierce eyes were like passionate flame. Insyte gasped, staring at the mighty phoenix descending upon them in all its radiant glory, the ancient deity Ho-oh.

"Ho-oh, god of the sun," cried the Houndoom as Ho-oh landed before them with a great rush of dust and holy winds, lifting his fiery muzzle towards the sky with a jouyus howl. "Grant us your power. Lead us to victory!"

As Insyte gazed disbelievingly, the magnificent being opened its golden beak and extended its rainbow-like feathers to their fullest. It turned its dangerous yet bright eyes upon the Flareon as Shanala, the Houndoom, the Arcanine, and the Blaziken warily backed away from the magnificent beast. A burning sphere of light appeared before the giant phoenix and descended towards the awestruck Insyte, a shining orb of brilliant glass that was like crystalline flames.

"Insyte, lord of the Vulcanite League," called Ho-oh in its golden voice with a sweep of its wings, and liquid fire seemed to sweep through his bloodstream as he padded forward to accept the Phoenix Orb from the god of flames. "Your friends gather at Mount Silver, alive and free. Now is the time to strike at the Exile!"

* * *

The Red Dragon bared his teeth as he and the Salamences soared down towards the city of Blackthorn. Too long had humans desecrated the holy shrine of dragon-kind. The Red Dragon's bloody scales glinted in the waning light as he and Giratina's dragon fleet approached the city in the mountains where the clan of dragon tamers waited for them. Hovering up in the sky above Blackthorn was Lance, the man who had worked so hard to evacuate city after city before Giratina struck. The Red Dragon gave a leery grin as he swooped down from the darkened storm clouds at Lance and his Dragonite, Saber. Behind him, Salamences, Flygons, and Gyradoses hurtled forward at the clan of Dragon Tamers who had come together one last time to make a final stand to defend the city of their birth.

Garchomp and Saber grappled each other tightly as they hurtled through the air, slashing and clawing at each other furiously. Lance felt as if he had been engulfed in a world of devastating blue and golden dragonflame. Fire and lightning filled the sky, from every dragon around him. Lance's red hair flattened against his head in the wind as Garchomp and Saber, locked in a deadly embrace, spiraled up into the sky. "You can do it, Saber," called Lance, clinging to his Dragonite's neck tightly.

Saber shook his head wearily, as if to say, 'I can't, Lance. I'm sorry... he's too strong...'

"Saber," said Lance, his eyes desperate. He closed his eyes, a memory of his grandfather Drake handing him a Dratini egg rising to his mind. Saber had been his very first Pokemon, from all those years ago- the first of the dragons that he had tamed.

Garchomp gave a mighty roar, sinking his golden fangs into Saber's belly. Saber's eyes went wide as the Red Dragon viciously tore at him, puncturing arteries and veins. The Dragonite gave a mournful wail, its wings beating more and more slowly with every passing second. Lance froze, horrified as he realized that Saber was going to die, and that there was nothing he could do to change that. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes, drenching Saber's back.

"No! No! Saber, no! No!"

* * *

On the third morning after the gathering, Sparktail and Thalia clutched each other's paws tightly as they emerged from the caverns within Mount Silver and stepped out into the gently falling snow, shivering cheerily in the brisk morning breeze, wearing leather satchels upon their backs. High up on the snow-laden shrine at the uppermost point of the mountain's summit stood Dialga, Palkia, and Rayquaza, their eyes locked upon the skies and their bodies bristling with anticipation.

Sparktail and Thalia glanced to each other and exchanged nervous smiles, their cheeks vivid pink from their blushing and the cold. "I can feel it, ehehe," said Thalia happily, her laughter clear and bright in the brisk morning wind. "Today's going to be an interesting day. And come to think of it, tomorrow's the shortest day of the year. The winter solstice."

Sparktail blinked, but then nodded slowly with a smile. For all the destruction that the Exile had caused to the world, all that the Raichu could think of now was the lovely girl standing beside him, the girl who had always been there for him and who loved him, the girl whom he wanted to always be there for and whom he loved. The Exile's hateful claws of death seemed so far away now, when he stood amidst a world filled with natural beauty.

Lush green lands extended far off into the horizon miles beneath his gaze, and he remembered the peaceful forests of Route 118, padding down a wooden bridge which crossed the swift yet crystal-clear Great Fortree River. What was it that Slick had always said about Hoenn, again? That it had always had a perfect balance between civilization and the wilderness?

As Dialga, Thalia, Lute, Suicune, and Sparktail ascended the icy staircase to assemble on Mount Silver's uppermost height, a melodic cry sang out from far beneath the snowbound summit. Blinking, Sparktail stared as Lugia and several hundred Skarmories rose up into the air from the mountain slopes below in perfect formation, bearing fierce-eyed Pokemon upon their backs as they floated in the refreshing winds, with Shaymin standing proudly upon Lugia's back.

At the lead of the flock hovered Altaria the Herald, her eyes shining bright with rejuvenation, and upon her back rode Lyther and Kyria. Thalia gasped from where she sat in the snow beside Sparktail as her eyes fell on the Lucario clad in a magnificent blue-white cape, clutching a long spear of vivid azure crystal in one paw. The warrior sprang down from Altaria's back to land in the snow before them in a deadly crouch.

Exchanging stunned glances, Sparktail, Thalia, Lute, and Suicune approached Lyther as the Lucario rose to his feet and flourished his cape, revealing the crest of the Silver Conclave embroidered upon the waterproof fabric.

"At my command, the Iron Fleet soars free again," announced Lyther with a confident wave of his paw, setting the tip of his spear into the snowbound earth like a magnificent staff as his body rippled with well-toned muscles. "Greetings to each of you, my friends and allies."

Sparktail blinked in surprise and shared another glance with Thalia. "Wait, so, Lugia put you in charge of the fleet?" asked Thalia lightly, voicing the Raichu's thoughts. "I thought Lugia was angry at you because of the attack on the Conclave."

"Lugia was training me," replied the Lucario curtly, uprooting his spear from the ice to twirl it in the air several times before setting it back into the ground, his blue-and-black fur brimming with pride. "I undertook the discipline that I needed, in order to become the warrior I needed to be."

"Kyria and Lyther gave me therapy," explained Altaria slyly, fluttering over to join them. "I'm prepared to avenge Cumulus at any cost now." At the top of the snowy slope, Rayquaza's coiled form stirred ever so slightly, and Sparktail though he saw the corners of the dragon's mouth curve up ever-so-slightly into a bittersweet smile.

The Lucario then eyed Sparktail and Thalia with a mischievous grin. "So you two mates now or something?" chuckled Lyther with a knowing gleam in his eye. At once, their cheeks flushed bright red with embarassment. "I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, the entire mountain summit gave a soft shudder, and the five Pokemon froze in alarm. Panic flickering at the edges of his mind, Sparktail glanced up towards the sacred mountain plateau at the top of the summit's frosty slope where Lugia, Dialga, Palkia, and Rayquaza stood gathered together. Then the entire mountain shook a second time, and a pair of ancient cries rang out through the air as Kyogre and Groudon rose up from benath the summit, their immense bodies glowing with the forces of their elements, and landed on either side of Rayquaza with pride in their eyes.

At the same time, a mighty bird's cry pierced the winds with fiery pride high above them, and a shadow swept over their heads. At once, Lyther stepped aside to stand beside Lute, Suicune, Thalia, and Sparktail as their gazes shot up towards the immense sillouette of a giant phoenix whose rainbow feathers and golden plummage filled the heavens. Gaping in wordless awe, the Pokemon watched as Ho-oh swooped down from the skies with thirty Charizards trailing behind its magnificent form, descending upon the icy summit to land beside Lugia.

"Hou-hou!" cried the ancient guardian once more as a Flareon and a Ninetales leapt down from its back and padded down the snowbound slope towards the others, their eyes alight with determination and burning glory. Tucked under the Flareon's toasted-brown fur collar, a glowing sphere of fiery crystal dangled from a golden chain, its insides brimming with merry flames.

"Insyte- and Shanala." Warily, Sparktail began to reach a paw for the sword on his back as the two approached. Stifling a giggle, Thalia playfully took the Raichu's paw with her own before he could draw his sword. "Is that you?"

"Sparktail, Thalia, Lyther," greeted Insyte with a voice proud with lively fire, his eyes meeting each of the other warriors' gazes. "I am the new lord of the Vulcanite League, their true master... just as my parents foretold."

"Hello, friends and allies," greeted Shanala as she slipped gracefully across the snow towards them. Insyte's fluffy tan tail flicked Shanala's shoulder affectionately as the Ninetales calmly strode forward to stand beside him. "It's been a long time since we first parted ways at the Conclave. And during that time, I can see that each of us have become warriors in our own rights."

Thalia and Sparktail exchanged awkward glances as Shanala planted a small kiss on Insyte's cheek, not noticing the Ninetales' wink to the Flareon. The four Pokemon then glanced at each other in a nervous silence, their cheeks flushing pink with embrassment. "So, you two are mates now?" exclaimed Insyte and Thalia in unison, before they both burst into laughter. Sparktail and Shanala both went red. Behind them, Lyther grinned and buried his face in one paw, Altaria snorted with laughter, and Lute and Suicune simply rolled their eyes.

At that moment, Rush's powerful voice cleared its throat as its owner slipped down from Groudon's back and descended the gentle silvery slope, drawing the attentions of the eight. Sparktail and the others glanced up towards the sound of the approaching warrior to see the solemn Swampert padding towards them, his body brimming with strength and eight years' worth of honest training.

At once, the other Pokemon- even Lute and Suicune- fell silent and snapped to attention, drawn to the old hero's aura of discipline and command. "I'm sorry to interrupt this happy reunion," spoke the Swampert, his voice perfect in confidence and power as he continued down the slope towards them, the attentions of the Skarmories, Charizards, and the other warriors locked firmly upon his every word. "But it seems Giratina's finally marching upon Indigo Plateau. We've got no time to waste on pleasantries. We've got to strike."

At first, Sparktail wondered with what authority that the Swampert spoke these words, and he glanced around the summit to see if Rush had brought an army of his own. Then his eyes fell upon Shaymin standing proud at the top of the slope, and he saw that the Seed of Prosperity's azure gaze was firmly locked on the old warrior.

We're his army, realized Sparktail with a jolt as he glanced around to the multitude of the other warriors, both midair and on ground alike. He tightened his pawgrip on his sword as his eyes fell back upon Rush, and the Raichu could feel the immense respect the Swampert now commanded. They were the army that will fight to stop Giratina, and Rush was their general.

"This is our time," declared the hero, his eyes glistening intently as they swept around the summit to each of the other warriors. "Giratina's destroyed our homes and chased us from our territory. He's killed our friends and our families, and strewn the vestigal debris of our lives across the world. There is not a single soul amongst us who has been left unscathed by his unending malice. We have to stop him!"

To accentuate his point, the Swampert raised a hand to the sky and clenched it into a tight, bitter fist, as if to grasp the lost fragments of his soul that Giratina had shattered. "Long ago, he was cast down from the realms of the divine, and exiled into the underworld. 'I am the Exile, tormented since the dawn of time,' he said. And with those words he rallied the slums of the wild to his side. But we are the Exiles now, and Giratina's the tormentor. We are the ones who must defeat him." His eyes swiveled around to rest upon Sparktail and Thalia. "We are the ones who will retrieve this world."

The two exchanged stunned glances. Team Retrievers, mouthed Thalia silently through the faint icy mist. The leaves adorning the Leafeon's ankles, forehead, and neck bristled with surprise as excited sparks crackled across Sparktail's jagged cheeks. Was Rush's choice of words a coincidence? Or had the Swampert remembered the name of Ilun's exploration team, the ancient legacy of Thalia's father? No, thought Sparktail as he stared around the mountain, not an ancient legacy. At last... Team Retrievers lived again.

"This is our time; this is our chance," declared Rush, the hovering Skarmories and the Charizards on either side of the icy slope floating closer to the Swampert eagerly. "We are an army of retrievers. Together, we can retrieve our world from terror; we can retrieve hope from Giratina's terror. Exile against Exile, the shadows fall. Let's set out and stop Giratina in his tracks, once and for all!"

A massive cheer rang out across Mount Silver as dozens of warriors and their winged steeds, Swordwrit, Wild Alliance, Vulcanites, refugees, Insyte and Lute and Lyther and Thalia and Sparktail and Altaria, Shaymin and the Seven Columns and Rush himself, all raised their mouths to the sky and let loose an earsplitting explosion of vibrant cries that reverbrated across Mount Silver. They were Team Retrievers, and they would stop Giratina.

One by one, Vulcanites, Swordians, hounds, and the other warriors climbed up onto Skarmories, their eyes shining bright as they gazed towards Indigo Plateau where the storms of war gathered. Shanala buried her muzzle in Insyte's thick fur collar as they mounted Ho-oh's back once more, and Rush clambered up onto Dialga.

As Lute approached a Skarmory, Shaymin stepped between the long-horned Absol and the armored steed. "Lute, first of the Swordians," said the Seed of Prosperity, his thick white fur bristling with anticipation as he stared directly into the canine's eyes with a piercing blue gaze. "If I do not return from this battle, watch over my daughters and their families for me."

"I pledge it upon my honor," growled Lute as he settled down on his armored steed's back, his voice just loud enough for Sparktail to hear as the Raichu led Thalia towards Lugia.

As he helped Thalia climb up onto Lugia's back, Sparktail sheathed his sword, and then leaned in to kiss the Leafeon on the cheek before turning his attention towards the city in the mountains to the north, the mystical city of Indigo Plateau. Dark storm clouds and vile winds contaminated the heavens with destruction, rolling towards humanity's final sanctuary as if to signal Giratina's impending assault.

Palkia, Dialga, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Ho-oh, and Lugia locked eyes with each other, and then nodded silently with grim determination. Thalia lifted her head high and gave a valiant uplifting cry, sending warmth trickling through Sparktail's heart at the sound of his mate. Suddenly, the ground sharply fell away from beneath Lugia's rising wings as legendaries, Skarmories, and Charizards bore the Retrievers high into the sky, and towards their impending destiny at Indigo Plateau.


	29. Battle of Indigo Plateau

**Legend of the Exile - Chapter 29: Battle of Indigo Plateau**

_Rise on hopeful shining ray_  
_Cross the field of heart's array_  
_Eyes of truth shall fill the light_  
_For the legend is alive tonight_

* * *

A blood-red sun rose over Indigo Plateau on the morning of December 6th, its crimson light trickling through the storm clouds. Gazing down from the Universal Pokemon Headquarters at Indigo Plateau stood the Champion Red, greatest and last of a fallen order.

He surveyed the world around him solemnly, the fallen world sprawled before him. So many humans had been slaughtered in the Exile's rage, so many innocent lives lost to the cruel devil. Off in the distance, he could see the massive clouds of smoke rising in immense, rolling waves of darkened gray, ascending up from all that was left of the abandoned and obliteratedcities of Kanto and Johto.

On the grassy slopes before Indigo Plateau waited the surviving trainers of the Seven Regions, once driven into hiding, who had watched as their family, friends, and homelands were lost in Giratina's vengeance, gathered together for a final stand against the darkness.

Amongst them was Koga, the famous ninja master; Agatha, former Elite of Kanto; Tate and Liza, the mystical twins of Mossdeep. There was Brawly, Chuck, and Bruno, and the Karate King of Saffron himself; and many more trainers beyond. These were trainers who knew all too well the doom which now loomed from all directions, the army that slowly closed in upon mankind's final structures.

As he stared out from his balcony, Red closed his eyes, wondering if there was any hope left, or if they would all perish on this final day in battle. In a semi-circle around their friend and master waited his Pokemon, his oldest friends. Seven pairs of eyes glistened from the balcony, looking down towards the hostile masses approaching in the distance.

From the dark, ominous forests around Indigo Plateau Headquarters and the rocky, mountainous terrain came the sounds of Giratina the Exile's indomitable and massive army. The trainers could hear the mighty roars of the tanklike Rhyperiors, the shrieks and wails of the bone-chilling Mismagii, the burning rages of the Magmortars, the piercing screeches of the Electivires and the Magnezones, and the whirring of hundreds of Rotoms.

All around them was the thunderous stampede of Metagrosses and Rampardoses, the icy-cold chill of Froslasses and Mamoswines' breath, the heavy trampling of undergrowth from the Tangrowths and the Torterras, the swish of Drapions' and Infernapes' tails, the emerging of Hippopowdons and Bastidoons from beneath the ground, and the maniacal monotone cackles of Porygon-Zs.

Yet no sight was more terrifying than the legion of Dusknoirs, led by Giratina's four lieutenant generals- the indomitable White Tyrant, who held a great scepter in one hand; Scarlet Streak, the terrible and ferocious Red Dragon who reveled in bloodshed; Darkrai, the cunning Black Prince of rot and despair; and Mewtwo, the fiendish machine of war with power over life and death; each now forever bound unto the Exile's will until at last mankind had been thrown down from its high places.

High up in the sky, his massive thick black tentacles rising and falling in the air, Giratina the Exile watched his mighty army of Vengeance with a savage, fiendish grin, his massive serpent-like body blotting out the alluring sun as the red spikes on the tips of each of his tentacles pulsated with darkest corruption.

The Exile's crimson eyes passionately burned with the anticipation of the impending destruction that awaited Indigo Plateau, piercing the hearts and minds of the humans gathered far below. Too long had the plague of humanity fouled this planet, spreading their influence upon the world that Arceus had given to Pokemon.

In the eyes of the humans gathered below, Giratina could see fear and terror, their only comfort in the prison capsules they carried at their sides, taking solace only in their fallacy of slavery. Bound to the will of their trainers as they were, how could captive Pokemon defy their trainers? And in their role, trainers came to believe that the relationship of master and slave was that of friendship! Giratina gave a low hiss of disgust.

Giratina and Chris locked eyes, the dark red eyes meeting the brown. Nowhere else was mankind's folly more apparent in the crowd of trainers standing on the ground below. While this foolish Champion stood atop his balcony, he would have his fellow humans sacrificed for himself, and for the girl standing at his side. But now, Giratina's army was converging upon the final human city at last, prepared to finally bring a final razing upon the heads of mankind.

"Fellow Pokemon," roared the Exile for all his soldiers to hear. "At last, the final cleansing of this earth is upon us! Let us advance upon this final city of the accursed disease that is humanity, and burn it to the ground!" Together, Tyranitar, Garchomp, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Gabites, Salamences, Bastidoons, Hippopowdons, Porygon-Zs, Infernapes, Drapions, Torterras, Tangrowths, Mamoswines, Froslasses, Rampardoses, Metagrosses, Rotoms, Mangezones, Electivires, Magmortars, Mismagii, and Rhyperiors all roared their battle cries, and charged towards the humans into a final, crushing showdown.

Giratina's soldiers surged forward towards the trainers, pouring down from the hillsides. Winona and Falkner soared up into the air, Skarmory's and Fearo'ws wings flapping through the wind furiously. Jasmine climbed up onto her Steelix's back as it hurtled down from the balcony like a speeding train. One by one, Trainers and their Pokemon readied their attacks; fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, poison, psychic, forest, wind, and all the elements of the world.

Depleted of artificial weapons, Trainers had finally fallen back upon the Pokemon with whom they had trained and befriended throughout the years. As Mismagii and Salamences slashed with darkest shadow and shining dragon claw and thick blasts of lightning struck down from burly Electivire fists, trainers looked into the eyes of their Pokemon, seeking out a final exchange of friendship in this last struggle to the death.

Red motioned to his Pokemon with hand-signals, backing away from the edge as the Red Dragon lunged towards him. Snarling, the Garchomp crashed down upon the Champion's balcony before him, sending great clouds of dust up into the air. At once, his Charizard and his Lapras spat fire and ice attacks at Garchomp, who spun around in a blinding, slashing whirlwind, howling in fury. Red leapt aside as the Red Dragon smashed down at him, destroying the railing where he had stood.

A stream of thick razor-leaves swished at the Garchomp's yellow belly, slicing through the thick scales and drawing blood. Dodging the Draco-meteors raining from the sky, leaping from meteor to meteor, Red's Pikachu aimed a thunderbolt at the place where the Garchomp's blood-drops flew, circumventing the electricity-resistant scales and sending a powerful burst of electricity into the Garchomp's bloodstream. Howling in agony, the Garchomp stomped the floor, sending another shockwave rippling through the balcony, bringing Red and his Pokemon to their knees again.

Massive blasts of red energy rained down from the sky upon the trainers as Giratina unleashed the full might of his rage upon the unworthy creatures who dared to claim authority over Pokemon. Massive shadow storms raged across the darkened heavens, shrieking of death and destruction. Giratina's eyes blazed with savage pleasure as he watched the Trainers scattering, clutching their Pokemon, giving panicked orders, falling to the ground and dying. He vanished and swooped down upon Winona and Falkner, materializing with a great flourish of his tentacles slashing at the two.

The two Gym Leaders circled Giratina, their steeds streaking past the Exile with outstretched talons as massive shadow waves blasted outwards from Giratina's body. The crimson bands of light that ringed his body flashed brightly, and a ring of eerie blue flame erupted outwards. Both rider-steed pairs tumbled back as Giratina cackled and swooped down towards Red. At the exact same time, the Red Dragon leapt high up into the air, trading opponents with her master.

Red and his team stood atop the crumbling balcony, dodging Giratina's relentless barrage of shadow blasts. Thick red beams of light struck the floor around them as they ducked behind fallen pillars and debris, the Champion's Pokemon striking blindly up at the terrible dragon who had brought the world to ruin.

One by one, the many Trainers and their Pokemon were growing fatigued as the battle drew on. Searing heat, biting frost, crushing boulders, and the immense oppression of pervading shadow ground at their wills, slowly crushing their endurance. With each skull bash from the Bastidoons and the Rampardoses, each hammer arm strike from the Rhyperiors, each burst of dragonflame and slash of dragon claw, Shadow Break and Shadow End and Shadow Blast, the humans' Pokemon drew back, their slain comrades falling to the ground around them.

And then, as the trainers reached the very pit of their despair, there were two great shrieks echoing from high above the heavens. Lugia, Ho-oh, Dialga, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, and the Iron Fleet descended from the storm-shrouded skies, carrying Sparktail, Thalia, Shaymin, the Vulcan League, the Order of the Falchion, and the High Pack upon their backs. At the forefront of the aerial charge, the golden determined eyes of Rushing River gleamed from Altaria's back, the Swampert's adamant gaze defiantly meeting Giratina's furiously crimson stare.

"For Aluxiver!" roared the mighty Swampert, rasing a powerful fist as Altaria the Herald and the Iron Fleet shot down from the sky, rushing down towards the corpse-strewn earth. Sparktail, Thalia, Insyte, Shanala, and Lute looked at each other, nodded, and leapt down from the mighty steeds whom carried them, falling through the air towards the battlefield below.

Sparktail landed neatly on his hind legs in the midst of Giratina's army, his knees bending slightly to absorb the shock of his fall. He whipped out his sword and leapt up, slashing at a Lickilicky's neck, the blade easily cutting through the soft pink flesh. Shooting a thunderbolt into the hundred-eyed face of a Yanmega, Sparktail slashed his sword upwards at a Rhydon's unprotected arm as he landed. He whirled around and hacked at the Froslass sneaking up behind him, the blade in his paws strong and true as the icy phantom recoiled with a shriek. Ducking low to the ground and rolling aside as the Rhyperior's mighty arms smashed at the earth where he'd stood, the Raichu struck the gargantuan's back with an HP-Water before whipping aside to meet the Lickilicky bearing down upon him.

At the same time, Thalia landed on the ground in the middle of another group of Giratina's soldiers, the leaves on her body outstretched as if to slow her descent. Firing a barrage of razor leaves into the chest of a Rampardos, Thalia whirled around and struck down with both blades, into the large, plated head of a Bastidoon, cracking the thick black armored head. She pounced upon a Spiritomb and hacked apart the fused spirits' keystone, driving her leaf blades into the stone's cracks. Thalia ran towards a Rhyperior, leaping onto its back and plunging her leaf blades into the back of the Rhyperior's head. The Leafeon let out a high-pitched whistle and leapt onto the back of a Mismagius, evading its shadow claws as she dug her claws into the wraith's tattered cloak.

"Fight! Fight for the lives of the ones you hold dear!" shouted Rush as he brought a mighty hydraulic fist smashing into a Rhyperior's torso, shattering the tank's thick armored skin into gravel dust. Whirling around to blast a Rampardos bearing down on him with a hyrdo pump, the warrior let out a battle cry and sprang into his foes with righteous fury.

"For the Conclave!" yelled Lyther as he drove his crystal spear into a Monferno's torso, whirling around and striking several deft blows to a Probopass' snout with a glowing-blue fist before yanking the spear out of the Monferno and into the Probopass' steel-plated body with Aura might. Letting out a brave cry, he swung his spear around him in a wide arc as five Yanmegas swarmed upon him, cleaving apart their insectoid bodies in one fell swoop.

Insyte and Shanala landed upright on all four paws, the other Vulcans landing on the ground all around them. "Attack!" yelled Insyte, sprinting towards a Purugly and sinking his teeth into the blue-and-white obese cat's neck. He whipped around to see massive streams of flame engulfing Giratina's soldiers, the Mismagii falling back. Grinning, Insyte leapt at a Metagross' back and bathed the steel-plated construct's camera eyes in searing flame. With burning fangs, the Flareon ripped away at the thick metal bars crossing its face. As the Metagross collapsed, Insyte unleashed a flamethrower attack in a wide arc around him, scorching Tangrowths and Magnezones around him.

"Swordians at the ready," called Lute as he landed, bringing his horn slashing down into a Mamoswine's head, cutting between the horns. He darted aside as a Bronzong shot a Gyro Ball at him, and struck down with the tip of his horn to send the shining sphere of rapidly spinning steel crashing back into the Bronzong. At once, the bell-like Pokemon fell to the ground and cracked. Lute turned around to see a magmortar cocking its cannon arm at him, its three red plumes of hair shaking wildly. Almost immediately, three pairs of claws dug deep gashes into the Magmortar's spine, and the magma dweller's body fell to the ground to reveal a Zangoose, a Sneasel, and a Sableye, all of whom were Lute's followers. The four exchanged grins, and then dove into the crowd once more.

"You think you're something, don't you," called Shaymin as he soared at the lord of Pestilence, firing a flurry of Magical Leaves at the Tyranitar as he shot over the lieutenant's shoulder. Tyranitar spun around in the air, his great leathery black wings deflecting the glowing leaves aside. The Pale Tyrant roared and shot a dark pulse at the Seed of Prosperity, just as Shaymin fired an energy ball at his foe. As the two attacks collided and dissapated in midair, Tyranitar hurtled forward and slammed a spherical cage shut upon Shaymin. Shaymin's eyes widened in shock as the steel bars surrounded him, his paws banging against the side of the cage wildly.

Giratina's eyes narrowed in fury as he saw how the tables were quickly turning upon him. Roars of Time, Spacial Rends, earth flares, hydro pumps, cyclones, aeroblasts, and sacred fire rained down from the heavens upon the Magmortars and the Torterras, the Rhyperiors and the Hippopotases, the Metagrosses and the Mismagii, leaving Trainers and the tide of light unscathed. The humans had been at the very brink of defeat, and he had been upon the very verge of cleansing the face of the earth forever! And now, the soldiers of his invincible and indomitable army were falling to the ground and dying beneath the bright hearts of the Vulcans, the Iron Fleet, the Swordians, the columns, and Sparktail and Thalia.

As the warriors of his foes flooded into the battlefield, borne aloft on steel-plated wings, Giratina let out a screech of utter fury and flew at the pristine-white-furred figure of Shaymin. His infinite might struck at the Seed of Prosperity sixfold as his jet-black tentacles blasted Shaymin with crimson blasts of destruction. With the stunned Virtue trapped in his thick coils, the ancient Exile whirled around to face Indigo Plateau, and swooped up towards the shining stadium at the mountain's peak, the violence of his armies' bloody chaos raging far below. Screaming with malicious bliss, Giratina swooped up towards the arena at the mountain's peak and out of sight.

Rising to his feet, Red approached the crumbling rail of the collapsing balcony, his heart pounding wildly . Down below on the ground far beneath him, the tide of battle had reversed. The great surge of new Pokemon joining the battle was driving back Giratina's army, the Rhyperiors and Mismagii which had terrorized so many cities stumbling back. Electivires and Porygon-Zs fell to the ground, joined by the fallen slashed bodies of Salamences. The immense multitude of hostile forces was diminishing, one by one. And at the heart of the battlefield, Red could see a mighty Flareon leading his troops, the troops who were driving out the dark-hearted horde.

Sparktail ducked as a Torterra swung a wood hammer at him and cleaved apart the Torterra's shell with his sword. Gasping as a Purugly tackled him from behind, the Raichu whirled around to electroshock the fat cat before meeting a lunging Carnivine with a slash. Driving an iron tail into the chest of a Rampardos behind him, he glanced up over his shoulder into the wide sneering eyes of a Bibarel bearing down on him. As he drove his sword into the beaver's chest, a pair of blades impaled the Bibarel from behind. Sparktail extracted his sword from the Bibarel, allowing its body to fall over, revealing a startled Thalia standing behind it.

"Sparktail!" called Thalia, panting as she sprang towards him. The two mates' eyes met on the blood-stained slope as the battle continued to rage on, their blades still slashing at their foes. "I think we're winning!" Whirling around, the Leafeon hurled a leaf blade into a lunging Lucario, who sank to the scarlet-soaked ground as Sparktail thunderbolt'd a diving Staraptor.

Suddenly, an ominous shockwave exploded forth from Indigo Plateau and rocked the entire battlefield, violently shaking the earth beneath Sparktail's paws till it tossed and turned like the open seas, hurtling him and the surrounding enemies to the ground in the blink of an eye as a great explosion rang out in their ears. The ground underpaw rumbled and quivered, shattering and cracking and crashing and erupting upwards in showers of debris all at once as battle cries quickly gave way to terrified yelps, and he exchanged a fearful glance with Thalia as friends and foes alike howled in fear all around him. "What was that?" asked Sparktail over the uproar as the Leafeon helped him to his paws, the world churning and bursting into chaos before his emerald gaze.

"I- I don't know," gasped Thalia as they readied their blades, though their foes still lay sprawled out on the shaking ground around them. "But I... I think it came from the League..." Blinking, the two glanced up towards the Pokemon League headquarters standing at the top of the slope to see the once-proud monument of human civilization covered in a spiderweb of cracks, the battle-wreckaged brick-red front wall of the building crumbling into falling chunks of debris. And- with a jolt of horror- on the balcony where the Champion had stood with his team, Sparktail saw only a pile of debris, stacked high with toppled sections of thick brick wall and shattered glass, the Poke Ball emblem cracking down the middle as its two halves fell from the collapsing building front and broke on the balcony. As the dust which obscured the headquarters slowly dissapated, Sparktail stared past the sea of heads of the clashing Pokemon surrounding him, beyond the immense double doors laying broken in a heap on the ground before the Pokemon League's entrance, towards the flickering violet rift in space and time, a raw wound in the very fabric of existence that pulsated red and blue like a dying heart. Sparktail froze.

Gasping, Thalia stepped over fallen bodies towards the collapsing building, her chestnut-eyes wide with worry. Ducking low to slash at a diving Gligar with dual swords, she rolled aside and sprinted towards the building's gaping entrance, with Sparktail in swift pursuit as he zapped a Lumineon out of the way. "Thalia! Stop!" called the Raichu, sheathing his sword as he ran after her. "Wait!"

As he whirled around to incinerate a Tangrowth with a fiery wave from his maw, Insyte suddenly caught sight of the chalk-white sillouette of the Pale Tyrant charging into Indigo Plateau's gate building. Barely aware of his Quilava guards which protected him on all sides, the Flareon froze in alarm and exchanged worried glances with Shanala beside him as the terrible implications of the Tyranitar's mission manifested themselves in his mind. How many hundreds of humans had survived the terrible razing of the regions beyond, escaping the terrible bombings of countless city after city and the obliteration of their loved ones to find refuge here in Indigo Plateau, who would now be crushed beneath the warlord's opression? He'd have to protect them all!

A vicious roar of glee filled the warrior's ears to jolt him back to the present, and his eyes shot up towards the fearsome outline of the Rhyperior whose hammer-like fists bore down upon him. Quickly, Insyte ducked low to the ground, preparing to spring up onto the oncoming boulder-like arm, his fangs crackling with searing flames. But before the Flareon could leap so much as an inch, a massive spear of sapphire-blue steel shot over his head and impaled the Rhyperior in the torso, bringing the rock-bodied beast to its knees with a dying bellow. Insyte and his guards whirled around to see Lyther bounding forward to pull his weapon out of the Rhyperior's body with an elegant flourish.


	30. World's Abyss

**Chapter 30: World's Abyss**

Lost from space and lost through time  
Our world fades from the Exile's crime  
Tooth and claw and sword and glade  
Exiles clash, and four virtues fade

* * *

At the gates of Indigo Plateau, Thalia could feel the icy winds of Distortion blowing out from the dark scar in time and space before her. She could see the swirling shadows in that other world, the senseless chaos, the scarlet skies over a blackened earth. Almost oblivious to the raging battle around her, she could see the burning red eyes of the Great Adversary, the wild thrashings of Giratina.

There was a cry from behind. "Thalia! Get back!" yelled Sparktail as he struggled towards her. Her eyes wide, the Leafeon glanced back towards her lover, then back to the rift. This rift would take her straight to Giratina himself! Maybe, just maybe, this was their chance to finish off the Exile for good.

The Raichu's heart skipped a beat as Thalia vanished into the rift. Light panels flickering on and off overhead above badly cracked countertops and toppled chairs. A layer of blood, sweat, tears, and dirt clinging to his matted pelt, a cocktail of the heat of battle. Sheathing his sword, Sparktail broke into a sprint after his mate, crying out her name again and again as he sprang forward into the chaos.

* * *

From the sky's view, the effects of the battle were astonishing. After countless battle after battle of a nearly unbroken string of victorious massacres, the Army of the Exile had crashed against the unmovable wall of Indigo Plateau. Exile soldiers howled as the Pokemon League battered at them from the front and the New Retrievers tore into them from behind, catching the soldiers unawares.

Waves of Giratina's men were flattened and scattered as the two fronts closed in on them. Rush felt a savage pleasure as he slammed his bracelet-strengthened fist into a Rhyperior, punching a hole in its abdomen. Never again would the Exile ever incite such great terror.

Reducing a Wormadam to ashes, Insyte ducked as Lyther thrust his crystal spear over his head and into a charging Bastidoon. "Lyther, the Pale Tyrants inside," called the Flareon as he lunged forward to tear apart a vicious Carnivine with his claws.

"Insyte, we're not a part of that war," called back the Lucario with his spear clutched in one paw, ducking a pair of psycho cuts slicing through the air from a Gallade. "We're here to stop Giratina's army. We can't let the human conflict distract us!"

A thick stream of orange flames erupted from Insyte's mouth to engulf a Toterra hurtling itself at full speed towards Shanala, the Gallade that attacked Lyther falling to the ground as Shanala struck nine iron tails shattering into the armored head of a Bastidon.

The Flareon swore as a Bronzong slammed down into the ground a few feet off, breaking into a run towards the maniacally clanking bell. "It's not up to you to decide what Insyte does!" Shanala told Lyther as she snared a diving Honchkrow with her tails, setting it aflame.

"Lugia trusted me with the Conclave's command," growled Lyther, his eyes narrowing as he thrust his spear into a Gastrodon, the membraned body bursting into slime beneath its shell. "I won't let him down!"

"Then don't get in the way of the Vulcan League," growled the Flareon as he melted the Bronzong into a pile of molten slag. "They're my soldiers, not yours!"

"Let me go after the Pale Tyrant," roared a voice from behind Insyte. Blinking, the Flareon and the Vulcans around him whirled around to see Rush body-slamming a Toxicroak flat on its back. "I'll get the Tyrant!" repeated Rush, ducking low as the Toxicroak swung with barbed fists. "You've got an army to run!"

* * *

A chilling wind filled Thalia's fur as she emerged from the glowing rift, stepping out onto a large stone slab adrift in a vast sea of broken rocks. The first think she noticed was that the thrilling glow of life from the battlefield vanished almost at once, and the Leafeon felt very much as if she was in a vast cemetery scattered across the cosmos.

Upside-down waterfalls and hovering landmasses filled this world like a planet's graveyard caught in the pull of the Void's orbit like a dying star. Lightning crackled across the blood-red sky, causing translucent stones to faintly glow like dim candles; and all the while, matter and time and space were drawn into the heart of the colossal vortex that encompassed the entire depths of Distortion in its reach, greedily swallowing all that ever was and ever would be.

"They're like stepping-stones," thought the Leafeon aloud as she stared at the floating rocks around her. Her eyes turned towards the ring-shaped arena where the Exile waited with claws and fangs, and she mentally traced a path from her rock to Giratina's lair. Thalia smiled. This wouldn't be so bad after all!

"Thalia! Wait up!" called Sparktail as he padded out from the timespace rift, gasping as if out of breath. The Leafeon glanced back as the Raichu rushed across the rock to hug her- then stepped around and began to push her back towards Reality. "Listen... We've got to get out of here!"

"Whoa, wait, Sparktail!" cried Thalia, pulling away from Sparktail and stepping back to the edge of the rock. Glancing back to the Raichu, she pointed with a vine towards Giratina's distant shadow. "Don't you see? This is our big chance!"

Taken aback, the Raichu stared at her. "Thalia, we can't linger here," replied Sparktail urgentlyas he moved to try and carry the Leafeon back again. "Giratina will see us!" The Distortion World sent chills down his spine last time, and it was no less desolate now.

Thalia quickly stepped out of his reach before he could grab her. "Listeeen!" she replied with a sly smile. "This is Giratina's home, the Distortion World, right? Giratina himself! And he's all alone. Don't you see? We'll take out Giratina ourselves. We can end this war, just the two of us!"

Sparktail paused, then frowned at her. "Thalia, there's no way we can kill him on our own," whispered the warrior. "We- we're just a Raichu and a Leafeon. Giratina's killed thousands of Pokemon and humans already-"

Thalia gently covered the Raichu's mouth with a paw. "Sparktail- I know you're afraid one of us'll die- I know just like you know that I'm afraid," she said softly. "But I'm tired of all this fighting and all this death. And I just want the war to end. Sparktail... do you trust me?"

Sparktail stared at her as she removed her paw from his mouth. The Leafeon's eyes were bright, and he wanted to tell her no, that it wouldn't work, that they stood no chance and that they had to get back to safety- but he couldn't do it. "Yes... I trust you. But-"

She cut him off with a kiss, rising up onto her hind legs, forepaws on his shoulders, pressing her mouth to his, and then they felt the tingling warmth of each others' hearts. "Then I promise I'll live," murmured the Leafeon happily as they finally parted the kiss. "Come on... let's do this!"

The Raichu stared towards the giant floating ring-shaped platform at the end of the debris field, where a churning vortex of violet darkness swirled in the center of the platform beneath the mighty Exile's malignant crimson gaze. Blotting out the skies of chaos with its massive form, the faintest echo of an excruciating shriek echoed across the chaotic realm.

Suddenly, the platform on which they stood gave a slight shudder. Their backs towards the Void, Thalia and Sparktail exchanged alarmed glances as streaks of sky-blue splintered open down throughout the endless skies of Distortion churning above and around and below them, and the two jumped back as one streak split apart the air in front of them. Through the crack in time and space, the Raichu could see blue skies and mountaintops, a green arena and the churning battlers at Indigo Plateau below.

"The barrier between our worlds are beginning to break up," said Thalia worriedly as they turned around and hurried down the narrow path of crimson crystal. "Soon... the two worlds will become one!"

The Raichu went rigid. If what Dialga said on that cold winter morning at Mount Silver was true, then the Distortion World would tear the real world to pieces! One paw at his sword, Sparktail looked back and forth between Thalia and the place where Giratina waited for them in the approaching distance. "You're right. Let's do this."

Boulder to boulder, they made their way towards the Exile waiting for them in the abyss, clearing over small boulders and gaps in the rocks. Spurred on towards Giratina by the Distortion World's twisted laws of physics, Sparktail's thoughts flitted to Slick Silversky, the young man who had raised him from the wild and untamed creature he had once been, training him into a skilled fighter until he could stand proud beside the truly talented Trainer.

Sparktail could remember clearly the boy who had aspired so strongly to become Champion one day, the Trainer that had claimed mastery over the Hoenn region, and the young man who died resisting the Exile. What would Slick have been like, if he survived? Would he have been like Candice, a human survivor with no home and no fellow humans, taking refuge amongst wild Pokemon? Would Slick have found his way to the Conclave? Would Slick have gone back to Hoenn, gathered up the three Orbs that he had failed to save? These were questions Sparktail would never know the answer to- questions which were swept away in that single, ghastly moment that ended Slick's life.

At long last, Sparktail and Thalia arrived at the end of the path, skidding to a halt as they stared upon Giratina's terrible form whose tentacles thrashed at the air high above them. They stood on the edge of an immense ring-shaped platform hovering high above the void itself. The underside of the platform was riddled with hundreds of jagged spikes, and was tinted the midnight blue of darkest night.

Sparktail stared down through the center of the ring towards the immense churning vortex of swirling shadows, its monstrous revolving pulses slowly drawing in the infinite sea of debris of Distortion into its hungry depths. Hovering at the rim of the sinister maw lay the unconscious bodies of Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, and Shaymin, bound by violet chains of light to the heart of the Void which sapped away the vibrant souls of the four helpless Virtues.

Floating high above them was Giratina the Exile himself, his six massive black tentacles flapping rapidly in the Void's whirling winds with their crimson-tipped spikes like venomous stingers, his eyes pulsating with a sinister crimson light. The two halves of his gilded moon-crested helm opened and closed like a feral beast's mouth, the scarlet rings all along the serpent's lengthy body flashing with blood-red light. Six golden claws and six golden spikes protruded from either side of the hellish dragon's flesh like the arms and legs of an cruel insect, his tail thundering as it lashed violently against the opposite side of the ring platform. The wyrm's pale skin was leathery and gray as cold dead flesh, writhing with fury within as if with mammalian muscle, and Sparktail noticed a thin pale-red streak down one of the Exile's body sections.

Readying their blades, Sparktail and Thalia gazed defiantly up into the Exile's malicious gaze, the eyes which seared with destructive passion, the eyes of the Dragon to whom all things had been forced to worship, the burning red eyes of unending death.

"Welcome to the bottom circle of hell, Sparktail and Thalia," hissed the terrible dragon as he beat his tentacle-wings, his voice sending chills down their spines as they heard their names. Tilting his head back, the Exile gave a sinister smile to reveal a set of serpentine fangs beneath the golden helm, eyes like glittering rubies. "Aah, yes, such terror in your eyes, to hear your names!"

"Yes, little ones, I know your names, from the day that your spirits rose against me. Such pitiful soldiers that the Light has sent for me to slay..." Lightning split the skies as the Exile's wings thrashed high over their heads, his smile becoming a snarl. "Foolish beasts! Did any of you truly think that you could so much as lift a paw against me, without my knowledge? I, who would have purged this world of its corruption?"

"You're the corrupt one!" cried Thalia from where she stood beside Sparktail, stepping up to the edge of the ring, fur and leaves and eyes all bristling with an anger Sparktail had never seen in her before. "You're nothing but a heartless killer, Giratina! I've seen your camps, your cruelty, your slaves, your massacres... You destroy everything you touch. I swear that I won't let you win!"

The scarlet eyes flashed bright as blood, the chilling breeze whipping up Sparktail's fur and penetrating the warmth of his flesh. "Listen to the white taint upon your lips!" spat Giratina, his tentacle-wings flapping furiously in the winds of the Void as Thalia recoiled from him. "You think me the epitome of sin, girl? I have but turned mankind's own crimes upon them. Such folly is the white taint that must be eradicated from the world!"

Without a word, Sparktail stepped in front of Thalia, his blade between Giratina and his lover. "Aah, but of course," hissed the Exile, his great shadow looming more terrible than ever. Jets of rainbow light streaked out of the writhing Four Virtues' bodies and down into the swirling vortex below. "You cannot see the darkness, for light has blinded you both! Gaze down into the pit, and see the world for itself..."

A chill ran down the Raichu's spine as he stared down into the infinite howling chasm. Images of war, fury, and death flashed before his eyes, memories in black and red, a senseless mass of terror and hatred, fear and sorrow and bitterness, a terrible black wind sweeping past his ears. "Know this," hissed the Exile. "Beneath your paws contains the total sum of all death and shadows of mankind's history, accumulated over eight thousand years of civilization, absorbed from your world so that mankind would have their paradise! Do you still believe in your cause?!"

At that moment, black energy began to gather in the depths of the Void. Gasping, Thalia grabbed Sparktail and dragged him back from the rim as a massive violet column of light erupted up from the center of the Void with a tremendous explosion and shot into the skies, sending sky-blue streaks slashing across the Distortion World once more as the Four Virtues' chains drained their energy faster still.

"What is light and what is darkness? Who decrees what is good and what is evil?" shouted Giratina as the hellish light of the void engulfed him and the ring arena lurched beneath Sparktail's feet. "The light is but a fleeting thing that momentarily flashes into existence, and then dies away into the shadows." Giratina's six tentacle-wings thrashed against the ring platform, sending shockwaves rippling through its translucent surface to bring Sparktail and Thalia to their knees once more. "Open your eyes to the truth, O blinded ones; for this world is a twisted, blackened thing, imprisoned by eons of shining lies!"

With a snarl, the terrible Exile unleashed a flurry of scarlet energy waves from his tail, the Raichu and the Leafeon struggling to evade the lasers. Thalia leapt at Giratina, striking downward with her swords outstretched. Quickly, Giratina swung a tentacle at Thalia to deflect the Leafeon's double slash. Thalia's blades rebounded off of the tentacle, and hurtled back onto the ring. As the lightning glanced off of Giratina's golden claws, a violet rushing wind of swirling shadows flew upon Sparktail. The Raichu quickly leapt aside to dodge the Ominous Wind, another thunderbolt flying from his tail. Sparktail darted aside as the Exile struck at them both with each of his six tentacles, the thick black tendrils smashing down upon the ring platform as the two sprinted away to evade their foe's attacks.

Thalia flicked her ears at Giratina, shooting a flurry of razor leaves at the Exiled One. Giratina whipped around and vanished, the razor leaves flying over Sparktail's head and into the distance. Before Sparktail realized what Giratina was doing, the Exile reappared and slammed into Thalia with Shadow Force, knocking the Leafeon onto her side. "Thalia!" cried Sparktail, running over to the Leafeon's side.

"I'm... fine..." breathed Thalia as she struggled to get to her feet. Sparktail looked up at Giratina, a strong and fury coursing through his veins, a will to protect this Leafeon who had chosen him as her mate. Sparktail rose to his feet, drawing the sword from his back. Letting loose a fierce cry, Sparktail lunged at Giratina, slashing at Giratina's neck, a massive Thunder bolt erupting from the tip of the blade.

Giratina gave a savage roar, and swung all six of his tentacles downward like the spokes of a wheel, the red spikes reflecting the thunderbolt back at Sparktail. As the thunderbolt raked across his back, Sparktail let out a shrill scream as he was electrocuted by his own lightning, flinging him over the edge of the platform towards the Void. Gasping as his fingers and sword-filled hand clung to the rim of the ring-platform, Sparktail struggled to clamber back onto the floor as the Void's churning winds tugged at his lightning-bolt tail, the hateful eyes of Giratina quickly descending upon him.

"Sparktail!" cried Thalia, sprinting towards Sparktail as her mate struggled up onto the platform. She extended vines from her back and ensnared her mate as Giratina rounded upon them with pulsating tentacle-tips. Sheathing his sword as Thalia reeled him up onto the platform, Sparktail gulped and pulled the Leafeon away from a barrage of shadow blasts.

The two broke into a sprint down the platform as Giratina pursued them with lashing tentacles and thrashing tail, spitting fireballs at the fleeing duo. "All that you have acccomplished, all that you dream of," shrieked Giratina as he chased them along the ring. "Meaningless! Your lives are contaminated with the filth of humanity! Order, structure, law- all their unnatural corruption! And I will purge you!" Suddenly, Sparktail and Thalia skidded to a terrified halt as Giratina vanished and reappeared in front of them, spewing a thick sweeping stream of violet flames that spilled over the edges of the platform as the Shadow Fire rushed to meet the Raichu and the Leafeon.

At that moment, a blur of red and tan fur shot down the jagged path and leapt into the midst of the flames, the Flareon's fur flashing white as it absorbed the fiery deluge. "Insyte?" gasped Sparktail as he felt the healing light of Thalia's Synthesis wash over his fatigued body, filling him with newfound energy.

"And now at last a true warrior shows his muzzle! And yet, it is but a fiery pup who cannot decide by what he fights!" hissed Giratina insidously as he floated towards the center of the ring, his crimson eyes now locked firmly upon Insyte as the three warriors stared defiantly in unity against the Exile. "Foolish hound! No matter what you claim to be in your pelt, you shall always, always, always come crawling back to darkness! Light, dark, light, dark, light... 'Master of the Vulcanite League'? You are but a master of betrayal!"

Light and darkness? What was Giratina talking about? For the moment Sparktail forgot that Insyte was once an Umbreon, that he used to hate Insyte, that Insyte was once twisted and bitter. At once he snatched up his sword and leveled it up towards Giratina, his cheeks crackling. "Stand down, Sparktail," ordered Insyte, his eyes flaring. "Giratina! You speak of betrayal, and yet your entire life has been naught but one great betrayal. I am not like you, Exile, for I have found my true flame!"

"Blinded by man, blind to truth! Foolish, silent, brainwashed... all of you are vermin!" shrieked Giratina with an insane fervor in his eyes, and he swooped down at the three with thrashing tentacles. Thalia and Insyte bounded forward, parrying Giratina's tentacles with swords and claws, the Exile's black tendrils a blur of motion that deflect edeach attack with perfect timing, before another salvo of shadow blasts flew from his crimson spikes.

The Raichu quickly ducked low to the floor and leapt aside to avoid the flurry, slashing at a tentacle that came sweeping towards him as shadow storms rained down from the sky upon his head. Firing a thunderbolt at Giratina's torso, the Raichu leapt aside to barely dodge another smashing tentacle as Insyte raced down the ring platform, fiery slashes flying from his claws at Giratina's golden-spiked tail.

Barely dodging the swiftly-approaching glowing boulders hurtling down from the sky, Sparktail shot another lightning streak towards Giratina's helm with his blade. Shadow claws hacked at the air around the Raichu in a vicious whirlwind of vicious phantom claw-blades, and he frantically swished and parried the slashes, hissing as they sliced into his flesh.

"Blood of my blood," screeched the Exile with fury, swooping under Insyte's body-slamming tackle lunge to come smashing into the side of the ring beneath the Raichu, who stumbled but somehow held onto his balance, stabbing at the massive golden helm before fleeing further down the ring. "Your blood and bones shall feed my legacy!"

The sky-blue cracks in the Distortion World widened further still as Giratina let out a feral roar and the Void flared up with a pitch-black aura, and Thalia glanced worriedly up towards the growing rifts before desperately shooting several more razor leaves at Giratina.

Then, as Thalia sprang up into the air with swords outstretched a burst of darkest energy erupted from the Exile's maw and blasted Thalia in midair, hurling her to the ground with a violent crunch. As the dust clouds cleared, she did not rise. "Thalia!" screamed Sparktail, sheathing his sword and rushing to the Leafeon's side, Insyte just behind him. Her eyes fluttered open weakly as the dismayed Raichu knelt down beside her, her breath quick and shallow. "Thalia-"

"Enough of this," hissed the Exile as he flew back towards the center of the ring arena, the Void whirling and shimmering beneath him. "The time has come! When the Void has consumed the last of the Virtues' light, it shall achieve equilibrium, and the Great Seal between our worlds shall at last be torn down for good!" The platform shook, and Sparktail glanced up sharply to see tiny streaks of blue sky amongst the red. "The cursed spirit of mankind has lingered for far too long!"

The Exile raised his maw to the sky and let out a shrieking howl, exploding in massive shockwaves that violently hurled the Raichu to the ground once more. The sky-blue cracks all around them in the Distortion World splintered into a thousand more rifts between Reality and Distortion, sending eerie chills down Sparktail's spine as he again rose to his feet. Down below in the Void, the Four Virtues shrieked in agony as their souls ebbed away faster than ever.

"This is the end of the old order, the order of mankind's shackles," bellowed Giratina, his tentacles flapping wildy as a column of light erupted from the Void to engulf his body again. "This is the rise of a new world, in which the only governing law is survival of the fittest! Never again shall humanity poison this world with their weak-fleshed bodies!"

"We've got to do something," croaked Thalia, laying helplessly on her side as the trio stared up towards Giratina, with the battle of Indigo Plateau behind them and the end of the world before them. "Sparktail... Insyte... We can't let him destroy the world!"

As the dark winds began to rise, Sparktail stared down at the Void. What would Slick have done? Slick was a master tactician; he'd always had a strategy to deal with his opponents. But Sparktail had never been a leader. Not in his childhood. Not under Slick either. Not even now...

"Sparktail! This is our only chance," cried Insyte, as divine light shot from each of the four writhing Virtues and flowed down into the Void, the red heavens beginning to splinter. "We have to destroy that Void! Use your electricity to overload the energy matrix. That'll disrupt the equilibrium enough for it to tear itself apart!"

Stunned to hear Insyte giving orders like a human trainer, the Raichu reached with a paw to steady himself as the entire ring platform began to tremble underpaw from the force of Giratina's demonic ritual. "Will that work?" asked Sparktail, glancing frantically between Thalia and Insyte. "What if nothing happens? And if we destroy it, where will the pieces go?"

"There's no time!" shouted the Flareon, his eyes narrowed to azure slits, the platform rocking back and forth, tiny cracks beginning to form in the stone. "No matter what happens after we destroy the Void, we have to eliminate it, now! Get over there! I'll watch Thalia!"

Taking a deep breath, the Raichu glanced to Thalia, squeezed her paw tight, then padded up to the edge of the ring, staring up at the terrible spirit-dragon's fearsome gaze, cruel features bathed in a red glow. Leveling his blade down towards the howling vortex of light and shadow, he closed his eyes and gathered up the electricity in his body, channeling it into his paws and down his blade, his heart pounding with fear.

Letting out a cry, Sparktail gripped his sword tight as compressed lightning burst forth from the blade, rushing down into the Void in a stream of sparks. The churning darkness warped and melted as the electricity flowed from his paw, ripping through Giratina's energy fields, coursing through the Four Virtues' bodies, the steady whine of its revolutions becoming discordant. Staggering back, the Raichu stared at the destabilized vortex, his body quivering and numb as he gasped for breath.

The Exile's eyes widened as massive energy bolts flew out from the collapsing Void, blasting him a geyser of golden light. Screaming with fury as his golden spikes were tarnished dull and parts of his leathery-gray body charred black, he thrashed his tentacle-wings against the ring arena, causing it to shudder once again as Insyte, Thalia, and Sparktail braced themselves against the Void's maelstrom of fury.

"The rapture shall not be deterred," screeched the battered Exile above the howling winds escaping from the shadow vortex, screaming with all the malice in his blackened heart, though his body was marred with angry red scars. "You have forestalled it today... but you cannot undo destiny! Now... let the Exile ascend his rightful throne!"

Heart pounding, Sparktail brought up his blade to shield himself as the Void erupted into a tremendous explosion of blazing power, struggling to stand his ground as waves of bright and dark energies swept all around him. Through tearing half-shut eyes, the Raichu could make out the sillouette of Giratina snatching up the helpless forms of the Four Virtues with his black tentacles, before the terrible dragon dove down into the heart of nothingness, and was gone.

"He's gone," breathed Insyte as he helped Thalia to her paws. Sparktail approached the edge of the ring arena and stared down into the empty chasm, the swirling vortex gone, leaving only a bottomless pit leading down into the shadows. As silence descended on the Distortion World, the dazed Raichu could not help but feel lonelier than ever.

"Sparktail! Watch out!" cried Thalia from behind. Alarmed, the Raichu whirled around as a pair of thick black tendrils shot up out from the destroyed Void. Before the Raichu could reach for his sword, the tentacles wrapped around his torso tightly, and dragged the struggling Sparktail down into the darkness. "No! Sparktail! SPARKTAAAAAIL!"


	31. Showdown

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 31: Champions' Showdown**

_In shadow sun and midnight illuminate_  
_The idle king will stand at wayward fate_  
_The champion's heir and the shadow pale_  
_True strength will shine beyond the veil_

* * *

Narrowing his eyes as he stood in the lobby of the Pokemon League, Rush sprinted up past shattered counters and toppled bookcases towards the terrible white figure and his minions, the floor tiles quivering beneath his feet as he charged up the debris-coated carpet staircase. "Tyrant!" yelled the Swampert, his golden eyes glinting with unending strength, light glinting off his golden bracelets.

Blinking, the cold-blooded tyrant whirled around to face the rapidly approaching Rush. "You're Rushing River, aren't you," rasped the Tyranitar, stretching out its leathery black demon wings and raising its bronze staff high. "Too bad. I almost liked you!" No sooner had Rush reached the top step that the lieutenant whirled around with a sneering laugh and vanished behind the double bronze gates.

"Stupid coward," muttered Rush as he slammed into the solid bronze doors and rebounded with a jarring impact, stumbling back several steps. Closing his eyes, he slowly took a deep breath to calm his nerves, allowed his thoughts to settle, and then body-slammed the door to tear right through the barricade, badly mangling the precious engraved images of Ho-oh and Lugia. No matter. He had a Tyranitar to destroy.

The Swampert hurried up another set of steps and through another doorway to find himself in a large indoor battle arena, paved with rugged boulders and large misshapen stone columns. "What in the hell?" growled Rush as he slid to a halt and turned around, wondering if he'd missed another pathway forward- only to see an immense stone slab sliding down from the ceiling to seal off the entrance. Great. He'd walked into a trap- he knew all too well that the Elite Four reinforced their walls to prevent challengers from fleeing partway through a Pokemon League challenge. Time to see what sort of game the White Tyrant was up to here.

"Grahhhh!" roared a voice from the opposite entrance of the arena, stomping onto the battle floor with a beastly growl. Startled, the Swampert glanced towards the sound of the voice to see a massive Rhyperior lumbering towards him, its grand bellows shaking dust from the ceiling as it came crashing through the rocky terrain towards him. Narrowing his eyes, the Swampert sprang at the Rhyperior to smash his fist into the beast's armored chest, yelling as the wrecking-ball tail swung around to collide with his leg. Ducking low as the Rhyperior swung its mighty fists at him, Rush opened his mouth and spat a thick stream of blinding airborne mud at his foe, sending the wreckager reeling back several steps. Springing behind a large boulder as the Rhyperior shot a burst of shadow energy at hiim, the Swampert sprang up onto the rock and struck his foe with a mighty Hydro Pump, blasting the beast back into a large stone pillar with a tremendous dust-stirring crash.

But to his surprise, the Rhyperior rose to its feet to glare at the warrior, furious and inexplicably unharmed. As Rushing River stared at the gargantuan soldier, the Rhyperior gave a foul wide grin, and drew back both fists to charge up a Hyper Beam, its body quickly glowing bright. The Swampert's eyes widened in alarm, and he frantically sprang down from the boulder, bashing at the ground with his reinforced arms.

At once, the entire floor shuddered violently beneath his strength, and the rickety stone column behind the Rhyperior began cracked and collapsed upon his foe, just as the beast opened its enormous maw to fire at the Swampert. "Graaack-!" screamed the Rhyperior, just before a large large boulder fell from the column and lodged in its throat, and the choking soldier stumbled back several steps wildly, before collapsing to the floor.

Smiling grimly, Rush continued on through the doorway and up another set of stairs towards the next room, his heart pounding with near-sacreligious guilt for entering an Elite's arena without truly earning a victory at the side of a trainer. This room was a large rectangular platform suspended by chains on the surface of a large bubbling pit of magma. Coughing on the thick haze of acrid vapors and searing heat that filled the room, the doors behind the Swampert closed as he stepped across a stone bridge that vanished as he crossed it and onto the platform, which dipped only an inch or two beneath his weight before bobbing back up again. "All right, who's next?" growled Rush, crossing his arms as he stared at the approaching figure in the far doorway, his body quickly growing slick with sweat.

"Sssss!" rasped a pot-bellied Magmortar as it tromped into the room and sprang onto the platform, its three long hair tufts rippling like clown plumage as the heavily sweating Swampert clenched a fist. He recognized the Magmortar at once from Cinnabar Island- it was the Vulcan League's gatekeeper, who fled after Insyte overthrew Heatran. Leaping to one side as the Magmortar cocked its cannon-arm to spew a thick stream of flames at him, Rush ducked and rolled behind the oversized clown to bring an aquatic fist smashing into the back of the Magmortar's head. As the furious beast rolled over onto its back to aim both flamethrower-cannons at the Swampert's head, the warrior raised a fist high to extend a Protect force-field around his body, which quickly dissapated as twin flamethowers blasted the barrier. Eyeing the molten pool around him distastefully as his foe sprang forward onto its feet, Rush dodged several fireballs from the approaching Magmortar's maw, clenching his fists tight. Leaping forward and slamming both fists into the pyromaniac's immense belly, he quickly knocked his foe back to the edge of the suspended platform that rocked unsteadily beneath his feet. The splatter of molten lava seared painfully on the Swampert's flesh as he lumbered towards his foe, who snorted and sprang back into the magma pit.

"Damn!" swore Rush under his breath as the Magmortar swam in the pit beneath him, and he hurried to the center of the platform to glance around the room frantically to wait for his enemy to emerge. Suddenly, the Magmortar surfaced at the corner of the pit, leaping up and out of the magma to swipe at one of the chains suspending the platform. "Stop that!" yelled Rush, whirling around towards his enemy furiously with an jet-propelled burst of water as it dove into the lava once more- and where the water pulse struck the lava, the water rapidly vaporized into a thick plume of steam as the molten rock instantly solidified into a large stone floating in the magma. "What the-"

A thought suddenly struck Rush as his eyes followed the small eddies of the submerged Magmortar's breast stroke. Fire-types could swim in magma pools like water, as he'd seen at the Vulcan League, but they couldn't breathe in magma any more than most Pokemon could breathe underwater. In other words... "Yahhhh!" yelled Rush, whirling around the platform as he shot water pulses and hydro pumps at the surface of the frothing lava, quickly racing to solidify the entire molten rock with thick rising walls of steam before the Magmortar surfaced again. Then as the Magmortar shot up out of the lava again towards another chain, the Swampert's eyes widened, and he shot an ice beam across the room at his foe, trapping the Magmortar in a massive cocoon of thickly steaming rock. Letting out a triumphant cry, the Swampert fished his immobilized foe out of the magma pool and onto the platform, gasping with pain as he clutched the burning-hot rock. Narrowing his eyes, Rush peered at the massive Magmortar's helpless, steaming form, his eyes locked upon the back of his foe's head where the magma had not frozen. Smashing the gargantuan's skull with a deadly strike, the Swampert took a deep breath, and continued onwards, hurrying up the stairs and out of the sweltering heat and smothering steam.

The third set of doors closed behind Rush, and he found himself standing on the edge of a swimming pool with another rectangular platform suspended on its surface by chains. Rolling his eyes, the Swampert ignored the bridge, dove into the pool, and swam over to the floating stage. The moment he crawled up onto the battle arena, however, a vile roar split the air, and the entire pool trembled beneath his paws. "Ghy-rhuuuuuuu!" bellowed a crimson-scaled Gyrados rearing up and out of the water as the Swampert whirled around to face his assailant.

"Damn! How did I know it would be a Gyrados?" muttered the Swampert, jumping back off into the pool as the mighty sea serpent came crashing down upon the platform, smashing it to pieces. Taking a deep breath, he swam down under the Gyrados' scarlet thrashing tail and then back up towards the pool deck. Climbing up and out of the turbulent waters, Rush opened his mouth to freeze the pool solid with an ice beam- just as he'd done with the Magmortar- then gasped and fled down the pool deck as the red Gyarados shot a thick stream of dragonflame across the floor. He dove back into the pool as the beast smashed its skull wildly against the pool deck again and again after him, the Gyarados' fearsome skull streaking in swift pursuit after him. He swam down under the Gyarados' lengthy body, veering up towards the surface to take a breath before diving down through one of the loops in the vicious-red scaled coils. The Swampert expertly swam back up, then back down through another coil with the sea serpent's gnashing fangs just behind him. Up and down, through and around... almost there-

As he surfaced near the far exit, Rush grinned and glanced down as the Gyarados lunged at him one last time- and pulled the knot in its coils taut. "Ghy-rhuuuuuuu!" screeched the enraged, self-tangled sea serpent as it flailed helplessly in the pool, unable to stop the Swampert as he climbed up and out of the thrashing waters, and continued onwards with suppressed glee.

Rush froze in his tracks as he ascended the stairs and entered the fourth room, and found himself standing on the edge of an arena in the midst of a tropical rainforest clearing. Artifical Noctowl and Mankey cries hooted from the corners of the Elite's room as he padded through the eerily vibrant shrubbery underfoot towards the battle field, his heart pounding with fear as never before.

"Torrrr!" bellowed a giant Torterra as it sprang at the Swampert with a wood-hammer strike. Eyes widening, the Swampert sprang aside to dodge the heavily spiked turtle, smashing a fist into its mean-eyed head that was quickly countered with a whirling spiked iron tail to the face. With both their heads ringing badly, the two reeled back from each other before lunging at each other's throats again.

The Torterra ducked an Ice Beam as Rush sidestepped an Energy Ball, smashing their paws against the ground in perfect unison to knock each other off their feet with simultaneous Earthquake strikes. Time was growing short, thought the Swampert as he and the Torterra circled around each other with fiercely locked eyes. He'd spent too long fighting the others; the White Tyrant had surely penetrated the humans' defenses already. He had to stop the lieutenant quickly!

As the Torterra charged at Rush with murder in its eyes, the Swampert snatched a fruit from a tree and flung it into the rampaging reptile's eyes, sending it into a blind thrashing fury. He lunged forward and brought a hammer-arm fist crashing down upon the giant turtle's massive shell with all his might, howling as the shell spikes jabbed into his hand. At once, the massive turtle shell cracked in two and the wide-eyed Torterra sank to the ground, screaming in agony. Pressing his wounded hand close to his abdomen, the warrior scrunched up his eyes and brought an ice punch crashing into the green turtle's flank, his spike wounds leaking red-violet blood as the Torterra gave a final howl and lay still. Gasping and stumbling to his feet, the Swampert took several deep breaths to calm his nerves before examining the wounds on his hand. Not too deep- but it would certainly bruise. Taking one more deep breath, Rush turned towards the final door, and ascended one last set of stairs towards the White Tyrant.

The Swampert shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight as he emerged from a pair of double doors engraved with the three birds' images, paling as he stepped out onto the vast green-velveted field of Indigo Plateau's legendary Pokemon Stadium, glancing around the double-decker chrome-steel stands which stood silent and empty around the edges of the grand colosseum. The Swampert quivered as he approached the rectangular battle-field painted at the very heart of the immense stadium, complete with the trademark red-and-white Poke Ball emblem of Indigo Plateau in its center.

On the referee's tile stood the fearsome figure of the White Tyrant, his scales whiter than chalk and his eyes blood-red, flapping his leathery batlike wings as he clutched his bronze scepter-staff in one iron fist. "Greetings, Rushing River, master of the human stooges," sneered the cruel Tyranitar, leveling the staff at the Swampert as he came to a stop before him. "Now bow, Swampert dog, for you stand in the prescence of Kanto's king!"

Speechless, Rush stared at the cold-hearted visage of the Tyranitar, recalling memories of the White Tyrant's atrocities across the regions, the disdain in the lieutenant's crimson eyes upon confronting Slick at Mount Pyre before the trainer's death, the cold-blooded ultimatum of Giratina's servant to all the world at Eterna City, the ghost-white fiend of infinite cruelty who ravaged the lands of Orre. "You think yourself some sort of Champion, Tyrant?" growled the Swampert through tightly clenched teeth. "You're an ice-hearted, murdering monster! You don't deserve any crown!"

"Be that as it may, I am indeed your new Champion, and the Elite Four are my servants," spat the White Tyrant as the tip of his staff began to glow with shadow energy. "And you, you could not kill a single one of them! You should be honored that I should grace you with an audience! Now bow!"

"And how do you know my name?" asked Rush warily as he shifted his weight back in anticipation of the coming battle. "How did you infiltrate the system so damn quickly? How did you get into the computers? Have you already murdered the humans in their sleep, Tyrant?!"

"My faithful Porygon-Zs seized the entire facility's computers and slipped my soldiers into the Elite chambers, just as they seized the Sinnoh Pokemon Storage network and snuck my servants into cyberspace," hissed the White Tyrant as he advanced upon Rush, his eyes glowing like rubies and his wings beating wildly. "The Red Dragon has not yet exterminated the filth, but her bloodlust only grows with every passing second!" The wan tyrant's lips curled into a thin smile that sent chills down the Swampert's spine. "And I found your name easily under Slicksten Silversky...deceased trainer."

"Shut up!" yelled Rushing River, his blood boiling as he slammed a fist into the ground to tremble the stadium floor around him. Eyes widening, the White Tyrant spread his wings and leapt up into the air to dodge the earthquake's shockwaves, shooting a shadow blast down at Rush as he flew past the Swampert. Opening his mouth wide to unleash a hydro pump on the Tyranitar, the Swampert fled as massive boulders rained down from the sky upon his head. Springing at the cruel fiend swooping low to the ground, the Swampert flew past Tyranitar and tumbled into the ground, just barely missing the lieutenant's vicious dark pulse that swept the arena.

Getting to his feet, the Swampert lunged up into the air towards his enemy with a tackle that could climb waterfalls, violently thrust back to earth as a ring of glowing Ancientpower stones smashed into his torso and knocked him to the ground. Leaping back to dodge a sweeping stream of blue-white dragonflame, Rush shot another hydro pump at the Tyranitar to clip the tip of the tyrant's chalk-white tail. Gathering his breath to freeze the lieutenant's wings solid with an ice beam, the Swampert suddenly was flung off his feet as a malicious Tyranitar swooped down and sucker-punched Rush onto his back.

Rolling aside to evade an energy ball from the lieutenant's staff, the warrior got to his feet and broke into a sprint across the field towards the gallery cases on the far side of the stadium, leaping and rolling aside as the pursuing White Tyrant shot shadow balls down at him with cruel glee.

Tyranitar can use a weapon to help him, thought Rush, but so can I. Diving out of the way as the Tyranitar flung a massive boulder down at him to smash on the arena floor a few feet away, the Swampert smashed his reinforced fist through a tall glass display case and snatched the Champion's ceremonial bell mallet, a beautiful stainless-steel-and-leather hammer of tremendous weight that he'd long had his eyes on, ever since his first visit to Indigo Plateau with Slick. This was a beautiful weapon of legendary might, thought the Swampert triumphantly as he held the ceremonial hammer, and surely incomparable in strength. With the bracers to reinforce his wrists, the hammer felt light as a feather in his hands.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline rising in his chest as he raised his new hammer high, Rush whirled around and raced towards the swiftly approaching White Tyrant. The warrior let out a battle cry and swung the hammer around him in a wide arc, his eyes bearing a glint of the glory days at the side of Slick the Hoenn Champion. Barrel-rolling aside to dodge Rush's hammer-strikes, the winged Tyranitar swung his staff to send jagged shadow claws slashing through the air at the Swampert, who smashed through the phantom blades before swinging up at the lieutenant once more. The White Tyrant spat several dragonflame fireballs at Rush as he soared back from the charging hero, hurling stones and gravel at the Swampert that were crushed to dust benath the warrior's weapon.

Gritting his teeth, Rush swung his hammer around to strike a burst of violet light from Tyranitar's hand, sending it volleying straight back into the White Tyrant's head, sending the cursing lieutenant flailing head-over-tail back through tbe air. Frantically pulling out of his descent, the Tyranitar narrowed his eyes to scarlet slits and struck the ground with his staff as he swooped low to the floor, his body erupting with a mighty shadow wave that swept the battlefield, sending Rush skidding back several steps as the White Tyrant swerved around and shot towards the warrior like a speeding bullet.

Lunging high into the air, the Swampert raised his hammer with a roar as the malignant Tyranitar rushed upon him. "For Team Retrievers!" yelled Rushing River as he brought the hammer smashing down upon the lieutenant's spine with all his earth-quaking might, driving his weapon down upon his stunned enemy who shrieked like a banshee as he crashed headfirst into the stadium floor, tumbling to a tumoltuous stop in the center of the battle-field with a furious shriek.

Rush's legs buckled to absorb the force of his impact as he landed a few feet away, tightly clutching his hammer in both hands as his heart pounded with adrenaline, his chest heaving with as he struggled to regain his breath before rising to his feet. Padding towards the White Tyrant's motionless form resting on the Poke Ball symbol at the center of the stadium, the Swampert examined Giratina's lieutenant with a frown, who lay helpless and broken beneath the warrior's gaze.

As Rushing River set the Champion's hammer down on the floor behind him to stare at his dreaded foe's burning-red eyes, dark cracks began to form on the Tyranitar's scales, slowly spreading across his body like spiderwebs. A low hum began to fill the air as the massive body spasmed, once, then twice- then, the White Tyrant's body burst open with black swarms of flies, fleeing from the terrible corpse in droves, until nothing remained before the Swampert but a mishapen bronze staff.

"That was brave," said a voice, slowly approaching Rush on the sounds of a Rapidash's clip-clops. Blinking, the Swampert glanced over his shoulder towards the sound of the speaker's voice to see the Red and his Pokemon approaching, battered as if they had aged a hundred years that day.

And yet there was a peace in his eyes as the duo stared down to Route 23, towards the masses of cheering humans and Pokemon. "Too many of us are sequestered here, Trainers and their families, homeless survivors seeking refuge. That beast would have torn them all to shreds. Whoever you are, wherever you came from... you saved Indigo Plateau." Pride swelled in the Swampert's chest.

"He is gone, but his master is not dead," said the Champion darkly as he knelt down beside the Swampert, his eyes turned up to the sky. "Surely the Exile would aid his vile servant in this final charge?" Blinking, the exhausted warrior slowly followed the man's gaze towards the atmosphere, and his heart skipped a beat as he stared at the streaks of crimson red that filled the heavens with their unholy light. "Giratina, Giratina the Exile..."


	32. Exile's Throne

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 32: The Exile's Throne**

_The Exile reclaims his rightful throne_  
_Cast by the stars to darkness alone_  
_Blazing fury united the world together_  
_Divine covenant now broken forever_

* * *

Sparktail's eyes blinked open as he found himself laying upon a vast marble stage hewn into the shape of a square diamond high upon a mountain summit, engulfed in an infinite storm of crimson and azure winds which churned with undying fury. Quivering as he felt for the hilt of the sword on his back, the Raichu slowly rose to his feet as a flash of violet lightning split the heavens. High above him in the skies, Sparktail saw the clashing streaks of blue reality and red distortion, struggling to engulf the atmosphere in their color as they struck at each other.

The diamond arena was lined with eight crystalline pillars as the world writhed and churned around him, engraved with the emblem of Giratina the Exile and bound together by chains of blackest light. He gasped as he glanced around the arena, noticing Jirachi encased in the pillar in front of him, Mew in the pillar to his right, Celebi in the pillar to his left, and Shaymin in the pillar behind him. Yet even captured, tortured, and drained of aura, the Four Virtues cracked open their eyes, weakly pressing their faces against their crystal prisons towards Sparktail in their desperation for escape.

Most terrifying of all was the ominous dark figure of Giratina the Exile, standing on the other side of the diamond with his back to the Raichu, emanating a blood-red aura. And yet, if that was Giratina, wondered the speechless warrior as he stared, why did the Exile look so human now?

"Fate is merciless, Raichu," hissed the Exile, the last vestiges of its bone-chilling tone giving way to a writhing voice saturated with pure hatred. "So, you dare to raise that blade of destiny against me, just as Aluxiver the First did, so many years ago! Do you think yourself some hero, Sparktail?"

The Raichu froze as he stared at the Exile. Cloaked in a long cape of pitch-black shadows, the figure wore a golden helm with a crescent-moon crest, the back of its balded head gray as rotting flesh. Sparktail's heart skipped a beat as his eyes found the serrated violet blade in a hand he could not see. "How do you know my name...?"

"Do you still not recognize me?" snarled the Exile, whirling around with a flourish of his cape and a wide slash from his hellish blade, sending Sparktail leaping back in alarm as his foe revealed his true features at last. "Can you not see the cruel irony that Lugia plays upon me? Gaze upon me, Sparktail... and tell me that you don't know me!"

Horrified, the Raichu stared upon the hellish figure who stood across from him on the far end of the arena, the feral monster who held the power to destroy the world. Standing before from Sparktail was a terrible beast whose body was a hideous cross between Giratina and a human. Beneath the thick obsidian cloak-cape, the creature wore bald gray rags over gray-black flesh that was striped with crimson red, and his fingers were serrated golden claws that were jagged and filthy with age.

Stripes of dirt-black scales snaked up and around his otherwise barren arms and legs, and golden horns jutted out from the shoulders of his cloak. Within the golden war helm upon its features, a pair of hateful red eyes glinted out from beneath the crescent-moon crest, and a faint rasping breath came from the creature's mouth like a wild beast.

It had hideous leathery gray boots, and six thick black tentacles extended from beneath the cloak-cape with pulsating crimson spike tips like insect stingers. Beneath the cloak-cape were the tattered rags of a thick motheaten jacket, ragged jeans, and a badly decayed shirt which lay slashed down the middle.

The Exile clutched his violet-black sword of blackened metal and red runes in one golden-clawed hand, his cloak-cape rippling wildly in the winds of chaos. Dangling around his neck on a black leather cord rested a shriveled charm that glowed with light like tarnished ivory, channeling its aura into the Exile as the Exile's energy flowed back into the orb.

Sparktail stared into the venomous eyes of the creature before him, a horrifyingly familiar face that had been long buried since the fall of Sootopolis. It was a face that had haunted his darkest nightmares, a face that filled Sparktail with untold regret and sorrow. It was a face that had given orders in battle, that had spoken to Sparktail of eternal friendship. It was a face which told him to run and survive as its life ebbed away, who tried to tell of the bond between him and Sparktail in its dying moments. But most of all, it was the face of the enemy who had brought the world to the verge of destruction.

"As I said, it's been a while, Sparktail," said Slick Silversky, flourishing the shadowed sword in his claws, his eyes a violent, bloody red, his voice sending chills down the Raichu's spine. "Ah! But how can you, the weakest of mine, have become the one to hold that sword?"

"No, no, Slick," screamed Sparktail, horrified, his blood turned to ice. But there was no mistaking him. This was Slick, this was his Trainer. This was the man born Aurton Silversky. The Raichu felt his heart rising in his throat as he stared at the rotting features of his old friend. "Stop this, Giratina! Drop the tricks!"

"It's no wonder you're a Pokemon, Sparktail," growled Aurton, his voice terrible and cruel, and he pointed his cursed sword directly at Sparktail's neck. "Human beings are despicable creatures. They're a plague upon this world. And they've poisoned your mind! You think that only deceit can cause pain? That the truth can never burn?" Aurton Silversky's voice became a furious scream. "Have you forgotten who I am?! Look!"

Baring his teeth, the Exile clawed open his tattered gray rags to reveal a thin diamond-shaped scar upon his dark-gray flesh, almost as if he had been impaled... in the very place where Slick had been stabbed to death at Mount Pyre.

"S-Slick," breathed the Raichu as the truth struck him like a hammer, his mind going into deadlock. Giratina... Slick was Giratina... and Giratina... was Slick. He stared uncomprehendingly upon the Exile, the hellbirthed enemy that was once his friend. "No! No! No! You were Giratina all along?! Why, Slick?! How could you do this? To us? To your friends? To the world?!"

"I've brought freedom in the guise of revolution," snarled Slick, his voice a crude shadow of his human self, his tentacles thrashing against the crystal stage floor. "I was once a renowned individual, a person who could be loved and trusted, a friend amongst friends." His voice dropped to a hateful snarl.

"But then I found fame, and the world turned upon me! At once, I became a target; despised, not loved, for my accomplishments! I found myself surrounded with more enemies than I ever believed. I tried to turn back, to mend the bonds I never wanted to break, for I foolishly believed friendship was greater than honor. But I quickly lost them all!"

"I turned to the only friends I had, the friends I knew from the very beginning," continued Slick. "You! You, Thalia, Rush, Insyte, Lyther, Shanala, Ferricia, and all the rest... but you abandoned me too! I believed that I would survive, so long as I could trust you." He raised a golden-clawed finger towards Sparktail accusingly. "But you broke my trust! You were my friends, and I protected you; but you did not protect me!"

Speechless, Sparktail stared at Aurton Silversky, tears running down his cheeks. Memories of the terrible day when Sootopolis City fell and Slick lay dying flashed before his mind as the Exile confronted him with the voice of his fears, the accusation that he had dreaded for so long. He'd tried to protect Slick, and he'd failed...

Slick clenched his hands into fists, his eyes narrowing to scarlet slits. "Take pride, Sparktail, for this is your doing!" spat the Exile. "For you, I became a champion. For you, I gave up human friends. For you, I fought to protect Hoenn. For you, I died in fallacy. For you, I lost all that defined me as human!"

"If not for you, I would still live. You killed me, all of you... and you left me with nothing. As I lay imprisoned in the world of death, stripped of humanity, reduced to a feral beast... I swore that one day, I would set things right. I would wipe out humanity forever, and bring an end to the evils of mankind once and for all."

Slick jabbed his sword towards the stunned Sparktail. "And now, you stand in my way again, Sparktail!" roared Aurton furiously, his crimson eyes burning with rage. "But you cannot stop the inevitable, for nature shall be purged of its disease. Yet still you stand in the defense of the very animals who scorn us, who hate us, who despise us. That changes here and now in the Forge of Malice, where the rush of battle shall never fade until you die!"

"Slick... I- I'm sorry," began Sparktail, clutching his sword tightly as he stared into the crimson eyes of his darkest enemy who was once his friend and master, the green eyes meeting the red as a rush of energy filled his limbs, erasing his fatigue. "But you've... what've you become? Look at the Virtues! Look at what you're doing to them!"

"That's not for you to decide!" snarled Slick as he sprang at the Raichu, slashing down with his cursed blade. Sparktail quickly leapt to one side and slashed at his enemy, tearing at Aurton's cloak. Slick whipped around and struck at Sparktail, who jumped back and fired a thunderbolt from his left palm.

As Slick's tentacles lashed out, Sparktail leapt at Slick, slashing and barely missing the Exile's neck. Slick hastily ducked and slashed at Sparktail's heel as his foe landed on the ground, a growl rising in his throat. Sparktail leapt over Slick's blade, bringing up his sword to block Slick's tentacles which lashed at him. He leapt back and shot an HP Water at Slick, who leapt aside and shot a dragon pulse at him.

Sparktail spun around to face Slick, and slashed at his left leg while his iron tail struck at the right. Slick snarled and struck with golden claws at Sparktail, who darted back and struck the Exile with a shock wave. Hissing as the sparks crackled across his dead chest, he brutally smashed a golden-scaled fist into Sparktail's torso, causing the mouse to double over with a pained cry.

A roar emanated from the beast's throat as he thrust at the air, causing the earth to flare up from him towards Sparktail. Sparktail leapt aside and lunged at Slick, his sword whistling through the air. Slick parried Sparktail's strike, his own sword forcing Sparktail's blade down like an axe. Sparktail leapt back and swung his sword around to deflect each of the shadow balls hurtling towards him from Slick's six tentacles with the flat of his blade. The shadow balls immediately shot backwards and struck each of the red spikes from which they came, and a shriek of agony erupted from Slick's throat. His body flashed with light as a wave of shadowed energy erupted from him in a wide arc.

Sparktail darted around Slick to avoid the sweeping dark pulse and slashed across the back of his cloak, only for the bright sword to rebound off the cape as if it were woven of steel mesh. Slick gave an enraged roar as he whipped around, a shadow claw slashing at Sparktail. Sparktail yelped in pain and struck out again as the phantom claws ripped at his white-furred chest fur, staining it red, his blade connecting with a gray-fleshed arm. Dark blood was drawn, and the Exile howled and clasped his filthy claws to the gash on his arm, blackened blood against pale-gray fingers.

With vicious bloodlust in his eyes and darkness seeping from his wound, Slick slashed down at Sparktail, who ducked to the ground and rolled aside, Slick's blade striking the stones only inches away from him. He leapt to one side as Slick shot a shadow blast at the Raichu, smashing into a pillar and shattering it. Sparktail slashed at Slick, a clang running up his blade as it collided with his enemy's sword. They slashed and hacked at each other, matching each other in perfect timing, their blades slicing through the air and parrying each other strikes.

Then Sparktail lunged at Slick again with his sword raised high, the Exile gave a malicious grin and vanished. Skidding to a halt as Aurton reappeared behind him, the alarmed Raichu hastily whirled around to face his foe, only for Slick to shadow-blast Sparktail in the torso, violently blasting him off his feet to land flat on his back, wresting the weapon of light from his fingers as the jarring impact knocked the wind from his lungs. Gasping for breath as Aurton Silversky approached the Raichu with a malicious smile upon his abhorrent features, pointing his cruel sword at Sparktail's neck.

"Now, let death fall like bloody rain," rasped the Exile, his cruel eyes gleaming red like rubies as he caught sight of the weapon of light. "That blade! You thought to kill me with that, poisoned by light as you are?" He stretched out his free hand, spreading his foul yellow claws to the sky, Sparktail's jugular vein throbbing inches from the tip of Slick's blade. "Foolish rat- what lies have Lugia told you? I have survived fire and brimstone. No ancient relic shall ever destroy me!" Crimson lightning split the sky overhead, and chills ran down the Raichu's spine as he stared in horror towards the paltry features of his former trainer.

"This blade has the power to shatter the souls of its victims," whispered Aurton, his cape and tentacles rippling wildly in the Forge's winds as he set the tip of the sword to the Raichu's copper-furred throat. "May you know my agony, Sparktail."

The warrior's blood chilled as he gazed up towards the distorted, tainted figure of his former trainer whose eyes glowed with murder, the blood from his arm wound evaporating into foul violet mist as the flesh rapidly reknitted itself into scar tissue in seconds, the rip vanishing from the sleeve of the cloak. "I deserved to die for my human corruption, Sparktail... but so do you."

Images flashed before Sparktail's mind as he stared speechlessly up towards Aurton Silversky's cruel eyes, memories of Thalia. He'd wanted to be there to protect Thalia from Giratina so badly, but he couldn't even protect himself. He closed his eyes in anticipation as the golden claws tightened on the hilt of the evil sword-

"Skye-rhieeeeeeeee!" screeched a high-pitched voice like solid steel, halting Slick in his tracks. Sparktail's eyes flew open as a Skarmory with a body of solid light shot down from the chaotic skies and crashed headfirst into Aurton Silversky, knocking the Exile off his feet and away from Sparktail in the blink of an eye.

The glowing steel-plated bird's talons tore the charm from Slick's neck and the cursed sword from his grip as they tumbled back, sending the orb flying across the floor to land with a few feet away from the weapon of light. Quickly scrambling to his hands and knees, Sparktail snatched up the shriveled orb and the sword, then glanced back up to his attacker. "Ferricia?!" gasped the Raichu as Ferricia's spirit sank her steel beak and razor wings into Slick's dark-gray flesh, staring in disbelief.

"Sparktail! Get on!" shouted Ferricia as she barrel-rolled out of Aurton's reach before his tentacles could strike her, veering back around towards Sparktail. Clutching the charm tight, the Raichu sheathed his sword and leapt onto Ferricia's back with lightning reflexes. With Sparktail clinging tight to her neck, the Skarmory swooped up and away from the Forge of Malice, streaking high into the sky towards the mouth of the Void above.

"Traitor!" screamed Aurton Silversky as he snatched up his blade and sprang up into the sky with outstretched tentacle-wings in hot pursuit of the fleeing Skarmory. "You wretched Skarmory! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!"

* * *

Thalia and Insyte gasped as Sparktail rose up and out of the Void on Ferricia's back, his eyes gaunt and dull as the phantom Skarmory landed before them and the Raichu slid down from his old friend's back and sand to the floor. "Sparktail! And is that- Ferricia-?!" gasped Thalia, her eyes wide with surprise as she and Insyte hurried over to Sparktail, who panted heavily with exhaustion as he leaned against Ferricia. "Sparktail, Spark, are you okay? What happened?"

"Insyte, Thalia," crooned Ferricia gently, a wing reaching out to brush Thalia gently, her armor-plated body glowing like dust in a sunlit window, paradoxically strong as steel and fragile as glass at once. "I... I never thought I'd see you again..."

"Ferricia...?" breathed Insyte, his voice holding back a burning tide of emotion. "But... didn't you die at the Conclave...?" A flicker of alarm swept the Flareon's features. "Wait... this is the realm of the dead...!"

"Yes, Insyte, I died in battle, and my body was slain... but my spirit lives on," replied the Skarmory, extending her wings and spreading her steel-bladed feathers with a flutter, bowing her head towards her former teammates. "I soar with Arceus and the Final Flock now, my friends. So few of us have the chance to see our old friends from life."

After a few more deep breaths, Sparktail's eyes blinked and then refocused as they found Thalia's fearful gaze and Insyte's tense features. "I... I can't believe we're out of that," murmured the Raichu weakly as he reached forward and gave the Leafeon a quick hug, but his features quickly turned grim once more. "There's a lot to explain and I'll have to tell you guys later. Right now, we've got to get out of here."

His voice faltered as his eyes fell on Insyte, then on Ferricia. "Insyte... Ferricia... thanks for saving me- us," said the Raichu sorrowfully as he slowly rose to his feet, his sword on his back and the Griseous Orb in his paw. He and Insyte glanced to each other, and then padded forward to stand beside Thalia. "I... I wish I could've done the same for you, Ferri. If only-"

He broke off as Giratina's roar erupted from the depths of the Void, rapidly growing louder as the Exile approached, and the ring platform lurched violently beneath Sparktail's paws, sending him reeling forward onto his hands and knees. Glancing back over his shoulder, the Raichu saw that the Void had begun to shimmer and flicker with vivid light of every color, ocean-blue and fiery-red and canopy-green mingled into a single blur of violet-black in the churning cyclone of chaos. "Giratina's coming," yelled Ferricia as Insyte, Sparktail, and Thalia dug their heels into the ground. "Climb onto my back!"

"Ferricia," cried Thalia, her voice trembling as the three of them climbed up onto the glowing Skarmory's back, the ground underpaw trembling more violently still as the Exile swiftly approached the surface of the Void. "Please, come back with us. Don't leave us again-"

"The rifts are collapsing, with the Void's power diminished; but I can fly you all back to the rift," said the ghost Skarmory, blinking with a hint of melancholy as she extedned her light-body wings and took flight, swooping as far away from Giratina and the Void as she could. "I wish I could follow you back into the world of the living, my friends, and fight by your side again... but I can't. Tell my brother Falchion I love him and watch over him still. Forgive me!"

As Thalia buried her face in the phantom Skarmory's steel plumage, Sparktail glanced worriedly over his shoulder towards the Final Circle of Hell shrinking in the distance as Aurton Silversky emerged from the Void in the body of Giratina, crimson eyes seething with hatred. Up ahead, Ferricia swiftly approached a sky-blue rift between Reality and Distortion, with the Exile rocketing upon them as he spewed death and destruction from his maw. "Farewell, my friends," called the Skarmory, her glowing eyes filled with tears as she swooped towards the open wound in time and space, tucking her bright wings against her body.

"You will die, Sparktail!" screamed Giratina the Exile as Ferricia shot out through the open rift with Insyte, Thalia, and Sparktail on her back, her body quickly dissapating as the three warriors emerged from the Distortion World and tumbled forth into Reality. As Sparktail and his allies lay in a jumbled heap on the bloodstained battlefield, he glanced back over his shoulder to the Exile's furious eyes that burned with malice into the lightning mouse's memory as the time-space rift sealed itself. "You WILL DIE!"


	33. Tell Me The Truth --Start of Volume IV--

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 33: Tell Me The Truth**

_A blade untouched by victim's blood_  
_The earth is drenched in weeping flood_  
_Fear and hatred brew from hellish heart_  
_This clash shall rend the stars apart_

* * *

"What? Slick is Giratina?!" gasped Thalia, horrified. Raising his head, Sparktail looked around to Thalia, Insyte, Lyther, Rush, Lute, Shanala, and the Manectric captain from Olivine as they huddled close together on the cool golden-tiled floor of the Champion's throne room in Indigo Plateau. There was contorted mass of pain and disbelief like half-digested food, and Sparktail felt sick to his stomach.

"I- I don't understand," breathed the Leafeon, slowly rising to her paws and pacing around in a tiny circle, her leaves fluttering with anxiety before her friends' eyes. "He's a human! How could he do all this! He had humans in concentration camps! He slaughtered so many humans and Pokemon! Murdered them in their sleep!"

"Surely this was a mere trick of Giratina's," suggested Insyte, glancing around the group with silver eyes. "Rush, Insyte, Lyther, Thalia, Sparktail, Shanala... would the Slick we knew and loved cause so much misery?"

"I don't want to believe it, but it fits the facts too well," said Rush, shaking his head. "We all knew Slick didn't bond well with other humans. That's why he went to Hoenn in the first place, after all. He just wanted to get away from the people who knew him. And when Giratina killed Slick at Mt. Pyre, it looked almost as if he was reluctant to do it."

"Lugia was trying to warn me of Giratina's origins, but I didn't understand what he meant," said Lyther from where he knelt beside Shanala, clutching his upright spear in one paw. "He said that Giratina had lived twice the misery of an eternity..."

"He blames us for what happened to him," said Sparktail quietly, staring at the cold tiled floor, the hauntingly crimson eyes of Slick the Exile burned into his memory. Forcing the bile rising in his throat back down, the Raichu glanced up to the others, then looked away. "He'll target us... he'll hunt us down. Our own trainer. He hates us... and he won't rest until he kills us all."

"Eight thousand years of desolate agony is too much of a burden for anyone, human or Pokemon," said Lute darkly. The others turned to the longhorned Absol, startled. "Do not stare at me like that. The way of the wilderness is untamed and lawless, and no one should ever fear to live so long."

"Why not?" asked Insyte, frowning at the Absol. Sparktail, Lyther, and Thalia exchanged confused glances, while Rush, Shanala, and the Manectric all nodded grimly. "What are you talking about? What does that even mean, 'the way of the wilderness'?"

"Lute speaks of an older time, before the Great Alphas civilized the lands long ago," said the Manectric, whose name was Shock. He rose to his paws beside Lute, glancing around the group with sharp electric-blue eyes. "It means to put one's life up to chance. To let go of all certainties, and embrace the spirit of the wild."

There was silence for a moment. "I think I understand," said Lyther slowly. "It would meanno compassion, no order, no sympathy in the world. The strongest beasts survive, and the weakest beasts die off. The young, the old, the weak, the ill- all are unimportant. In such a world, there would be no benefactors and no protectors, no honor and no respect."

"At its worst, such a world would be scarlet with blood," said the Manectric, dipping his head. Sparktail grew tense as Shock spoke, and he tightened his pawgrip on his sword. "In such a world, there is nothing of importance but survival. In such a world... not even tyrants are safe."

"That's not much of an evil empire, if you ask me," commented Insyte lightly from beside Shanala, drawing the others' attentions, Sparktail's expression as solemn as ever. "No order, then no slaves. No slaves, then no taxes. No taxes, then no oppressive army. If no army, then no control over the world. That doesn't seem very smart."

Sparktail twitched his ears as he stared back down at the floor in the middle of the group, carefully turning thoughts over in his head. Was that what Slick wanted? Did he want them all to suffer by killing each other for survival? Or was there something more to this?

"Whatever he's planning, we can't let him keep going," said Thalia worriedly, glancing around to the others. "He might've fled from Indigo Plateau, but he's still got the Four Virtues and a massive army, right? Giratina's not going to stop until he kills us all, or he dies himself. He has the power to destroy everything!"

"Giratina will surely want to assault Indigo Plateau again," said Shanala, rising to her paws with a dark expression. "He already has Sinnoh in his grasp. According to the databases here, he has Fiore, Almia, and Hoenn. Kanto and Johto are all but wrecked." The Ninetales glanced to Rush. "From the look of things, he'll never stop until he's destroyed everything from Centria to Unova."

"He even infiltrated Cyberspace, according to the White Tyrant," agreed Rush grimly, one paw feeling for the hammer on his back. "He sent the Dusknoirs and the Porygons into the computers to destroy everything. Shanala, he sent that Nidoking who tried to kill you. He'll stop at nothing."

Sparktail remained silent as the others spoke, his tumoltuous thoughts swirling about in his mind with every word. He raised his gaze and looked around to Thalia, to Insyte, to Rush, to Shock, to Shanala, to Lute, to Lyther before letting his eyes fall back to the floor. What sort of feral beast had Slick become, such that he now delighted in slaughtering humans and Pokemon alike?

"Then this war isn't over," said Rush as Thalia, Shanala, Insyte, Lyther, Shock, and Lute glanced up at the mighty warrior. "This is our chance. His armies were defeated, but his will remains strong. We must deal a crushing, debilating victory against him, one that will put an end to his mad desires, before he recuperates and tears the world apart. We've got to end this conflict once and for all!" To this, the others gave howls of agreement.

Sparktail stared up at the Swampert as the others cheered, mentally turning over the old hero's words. Slick wasn't dead. Slick was on the run. This was the turning point of the war, but not yet its end. Drawing his sword and laying it across his lap, the Raichu glanced down to the old legend engraved on the flat of his blade..

As they all sat back down to plot out a strategy, the Raichu rested his sword in his lap again. Rush took a map of Sinnoh from his satchel and laid it out flat on the floor before them as Thalia drew the six Orbs from her own bag. Sparktail peered at the map and listened silently as the other Pokemon spoke in grim yet rapid tones over battle strategies and pointed out various locations in Sinnoh.

At first, the Raichu listened eagerly to his friends and allies, but slowly their words muddled and ground at his nerves, strings of the same dire phrases repeated over and over again in his ears. Vulcanites. Swordwrit. Human slaves. Bombing raids. Storming Pal Park. The three legendary lakes, Sendoff Springs, Spear Pillar. Four Horsemen. Dusknoirs, Rhyperiors, Mismagii, swords, guns, Electrodes, Giratina, Exile, Slick, Slick, Slick-

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," said Sparktail finally, rising to his hind paws with his sword and padding off towards the grand double doors in the opposite wall of the Champion's chamber. And still the name echoed in his ears like a throbbing heart as he approached the golden doors, pushed them open, and slipped out into the evening air with bristling fur.

As he emerged from the Champion's room and stepped out onto the night-darkened Kanto Stadium, the Raichu took a deep breath of cool evening air to calm his nerves, and gazed up into the twilight-blue skies with sword in paw, his pelt bristling as he saw the streaks of scarlet sky where Distortion met Reality. Why, Slick, why? How could you do this to us?

He strode out towards the arena in the center of the stadium, the clash with Slick replaying itself over and over in his memories. His blade striking the Exile's. Ducking low as bursts of shadow darted over his head. The dark flare that flung him off his paws. Slick's furious rants against him, against humanity, against the world. The tip of Slick's blade digging into his neck. The flash of Ferricia's wings. The seething shrieks of Giratina swooping down upon him...

He blinked and stopped in his tracks. Looking up to the sky, he though he saw a red shooting star cross the heavens, once more; quickly, it vanished into the cosmos. But this time, the Raichu was certain it hadn't just been his imagination... Had it really been there? Or was it just another illusion, another false symbol?

He approached the altar in the center of the stadium, where Rush had returned the Champion's hammer to its pedestal. The seven Orbs rested in stone indents, forming a circle around the hammer, the Orbs that Thalia and Insyte and Elias and so many others had fought to protect- Adamant, Lustrous, Phoenix, Dream, Red, Blue, Green-

Suddenly, a blur of violet sludge shot past his ear, accompanied by a series of gurgling cries from behind him. His eyes widening, the Raichu quickly dropped low to the floor as another sludge bomb streaked past his head, whirling around to meet the eyes of three Grimers standing in a row before him.

"Griiii!" rasped the three Grimers as they slithered across the velvet-green floor towards Sparktail, their oozing forms wobbling like gelatin. Squirming out of Sparktail's line of fire as the Raichu shot three rapid thunderbolts at them, the slime-bodied creatures advanced upon the electric mouse with sludge bombs and painfully acidic sprays.

How did they get into the stadium unnoticed? wondered Sparktail panickedly as droplets of acid seared at his fur, lashing out furiously with streaks of lightning at the Grimers as he back away. "The sword!" hissed one of the Grimers as it swept a wave of sludge at Sparktail, who gritted his teeth and sprang aisde to dodge the violet mud-slap attack. "It's the mouse with the sword! Take him!"

Alarmed, the Raichu hastily leapt back with a backflip as three simultaneous sludge bombs shot from the Grimers' hands and impacted on the ground where he'd stood moments before with a tremendous violet splatter. Reaching for the sword on his back, he stared at his jiggling foes and drew his blade. Narrowing his eyes, he dashed forward and slashed wide to hack through all three Grimers' bodies as he sprang over their heads, dashing their slithery violet insides across the stadium floor with a battle cry.

Landing on the ground as the Grimers' essences spread out in a puddle behind him, Sparktail sank to his knees dazedly, tightly gripping the hilt of his sword and panting heavily in the shadows of the night. The Raichu's heart pounded in his ribcage with adrenaline and anxiety as he stared off into the darkness that surrounded him, breathing frantically and glancing around the stadium in fear, unable to shake the phantom of Aurton Silversky from his memory.

Hazily, he then stared down at the weapon of light in his paw and frowned at his sword. A holy blade forged by Lugia, Ho-oh, Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza for the hero of mankind to slay Giratina. A pure and holy weapon, Dialga had called it. A lone blade of lightning to cut through a world of storm-wracked darkness. A weapon that the tainted soul of the Exile could not bear to touch without destroying himself.

The Raichu gazed uncomprehendingly upon the lustrous sword in his paw that shone like purest crystal. Why hadn't the weapon of light destroyed Giratina, purged the darkness-consumed Exile from the world, struck down Slick Silversky? Wait. Slick had been trying to tell him something, something about his sword and about Lugia, right? A pit of fear opened within him...

High overhead, Sparktail heard the mighty flap of Lugia's titanic wings descending upon the stadium, and he warily turned his eyes up towards the rapidly approaching Silver Summoner, whose silver feathers easily cut down through the evening sky. "Greetings, Sparktail," spoke Lugia as he came to hover before the lightning mouse, with mystical blue eyes that seemed to pierce Sparktail. "Something troubles you, I see?"

"L-Lugia," stammered Sparktail as he stared up at the tremendous winged beast above him, tightening his grip on his sword. His fur shook in the wind as he stood before the divine prescence, his resolve faltering, words failing him. "I- well- it's nothing, nothing at all."

"Do not lie, for there is most certainly a dillemna within you, brewing like the raging tempest," said Lugia sternly as he beat his mighty wings, a wind lifting the night air. The Silver Summoner's voice grew maddeningly calm. "Surely, Sparktail, you are not have doubts about fighting the Exile again? Not now, when the war has finally turned in our favor? He is still very much dangerous, Sparktail, and he must still be stopped."

"I know," muttered the Raichu under his breath, reluctantly lowering his sword and staring at the ground. What lies have Lugia told you? He felt sickened to admit it, but Slick had struck a nerve; some part of him hadn't trusted Lugia, not completely. "Did you... know that Slick was Giratina?" he asked finally, staring up at the legendary beast.

To his dismay, Lugia nodded. "But- why didn't you say anything?"

The Silver Summoner's gaze was like hardened steel as he gazed down at the warrior. "It is not your place to decide what must be known and what must be kept secret, mouse," answered Lugia, his voice divine yet cold as he hovered in the sky overhead. "I am the divine light in the darkness, the lone keeper of truth, and it is my right to divulge truth. Who else can claim to understand the will of the heavens as I do?"

The Raichu didn't understand Lugia's words. The nightmarish duels in the last few weeks- with the Hexwraiths, with Primal Dialga, with Slick-as-Giratina, with Giratina-as-Slick- had taken physical, mental, and emotional tolls on Sparktail. "I just- I wish I had known who I was really fighting," he said, staring across the dark stadium. "I just wish that- that I'd been able to-" His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "...to kill him."

Amused, Lugia gazed down at Sparktail as he rose up into the air. "You thought to use the sword that I gave you to slay Giratina," said the Silver Summoner with infuriating calm, causing the Raichu's fur to prickle. "Do you truly think that sword can slay the Exile? Let me ask you, Sparktail- Sparktail, Slick's Lightning; Spark-Tail, son of Thesus; Sparktail, friend of Insyte... What sort of light would I be if I gave you the power to kill as you pleased?"

At first, Sparktail was confused; he still remembered the enemies that he'd killed with his sword. But then, he thought back to his missions, and to what he had done, and where his endeavors had led him... "You- you must have been manipulating us all," whispered the Raichu, stumbling back, staring up at Lugia. "Why didn't you tell us anything?! I could have died because you didn't tell anyone!"

"Do not forget that you ultimately chose the weapon for yourself," declared Lugia above the rising wind, beating his wings. "Your mind is far too confined by reality, Sparktail, even when it drifts so often as it does. Know this, Sparktail! I did not arm you and your allies so that you might sow chaos. You have never done more with that blade than I ever intended you to do, and you never shall!"

"You lied," hissed Sparktail, staring up at Lugia angrily. "You, Dialga, and all the others... you all lied! We all trusted you, and we're just toys to you!" He whirled around and sprinted down the arena, hurrying as far away from Lugia as he could into the darkness. Slick was Giratina. Lugia had decieved him. Who could he trust now?


	34. Shock's Patrol

**LEGEND OF THE EXILE - Volume IV: Operation Retrieval**  
**Chapter 34: Shock's Patrol**

One for the ancient legends reborn  
One for the destiny's call forsworn  
One for the watcher's eternal eye  
One for the warrior's blood to die

* * *

In the makeshift war room, Sparktail leaned against the wall as Suicune, Rush, Insyte, Lyther, and several others pored endlessly over maps of Sinnoh and Hoenn spread out over the golden-tiled floor. Arms crossed, he watched the leaders of the Retrievers with distant eyes, fur pressed flat against his flesh.

He looked to Shanala, who sat beside him with solemn orange eyes like rose quartz. Her long plume of wheat-colored scalp-fur was woven into elegant braids but beautiful braids, inlaid with tiny crystal jewels, each of her tails adorned with gold-weave cuffs. The Ninetales' pelt was immaculately groomed, smooth and soft as silk.

He almost didn't recognize her, dolled up as she was?. "Where's Thalia?" asked Shanala softly, her eyes lingering on Insyte. "I would have thought that you and she would be part of Rush's war council. You were, after all, part of the original Team Retrievers."

He didn't reply at first. "That was a long time ago," said the Raichu distantly, watching as Insyte and Lyther entered a heated debate over the Wide Shot and its true purpose. "Thalia and I... we were just kids back then." Blinking, he glanced to the fox. "You're not in the council, either."

Shanala gave him a secretive, sly smile. "Of course not," replied the Ninetales, closing her eyes gracefully. "Insyte is my liege, and the only liege of the Vulcanites. I am his mate, but I cannot be a true Vulcanite leader such as he can." She gave a dry chuckle. "Besides, I would never be able to communicate with Rush."

Gripping his sword's hilt, the Raichu tried to picture how it might look to see the Flareon at the head of the Vulcanite League, but only stirred ugly memories from Insyte's darker days. He hadn't liked the Umbreon very much, and hadn't had much time to get used to the Flareon.

"So, what will you do with yourself in the meantime?" asked Shanala suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. The Raichu blinked. "My lover and liege has the Vulcanites to govern, and I will be at his side. Lyther will undertake a spiritual journey at the Conclave. Rush will orchestrate the entire structure of the war, of course. But what of you and Thalia?"

Approaching the double doors of the Champion's hall, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder to the Ninetales. "I'll go to Hoenn," answered Sparktail quietly, before turning back around and pushing open one golden door to pad outside. "Shock's taking a patrol into Hoenn, and Thalia's going to enlist. I want to see what's happened to it..."

* * *

And now, 24 hours later, Sparktail, Shock, Thalia, and eighteen others swooped down from the sky on the backs of their Skarmories en route to Hoenn, the wind swishing through their fur as they soared down towards the landmass below in perfect V-formation.

With his sword sheathed on his back and his leather bag filled with rations and his Light Ball, the Raichu clung to his Skarmory's neck and glanced up ahead to Shock, who sat perched on the back of the flock leader with a golden gleam of confidence in his eyes. Looking over to Thalia, on the adjacent Skarmory on the other side, Sparktail recalled vaguely Shock's debriefing from the previous day as the wind rushed past his ears.

"The honorable Alpha Suicune has sent us, his eight majors, to investigate the situation in our native land of Hoenn," Shock had growled as he paced up and down the row of Pokemon standing in perfect formation before him. "Commander-in-Chief Rush has reasons to believe that Giratina withdrew the bulk of his forces in Hoenn during the assault on Indigo Plateau, allowing us to retake our homeland!"

The other members of the patrol had raised a cheer to this statement. "It will take many days, perhaps even weeks, before we launch our final attack on Sinnoh," the pacing Manectric had warned. "Yet in the meantime, we have already begun to re-enter the Hoenn region, the land from which all things were born. Let us return to the world that belongs to us, and free it from the Exile!"

Sparktail clasped hold of his steed's neck as the twenty-one Pokemon and their steeds began their spiraling descent through the clouds toward the ruins of Slateport. Forcing the nauseating bile of vertigo back down his throat, he stared upon the desolate seaport whose shattered houses and once-proud market square had once fostered mankind's dreams of commerce and trade.

A Shadow Ball streaked past the Raichu to just barely miss the tip of his ear, and Sparktail hastily looked up in alarm to see a pack of Haunters descending upon the Skarmory patrol with outstretched shadow claws.

"All units, land!" roared Shock from up ahead of Sparktail, who blinked and glanced around as the other warriors in front of and behind the Raichu tightly wrapped their paws around their armored steeds' necks, sealing their ration-filled packs tight.

Exchanging glances and ducking as the Haunters let loose another salvo of shadow bursts, Sparktail and Thalia hastily followed suit as the warriors and their birds descended towards the destroyed seaport below. The winds beneath the Raichu pressed up against his churning belly and swelled his cheeks with air as the earth rushed up to meet them, the Haunters hot on their trail as he squeezed his eyes shut. After all his past flights, why did this one scare him?

"Roll off! Roll off!" shouted Shock as the Skarmories swooped low to the ground to level out just before colliding with the dirt. Letting out affirmative barks, the others slipped down from their steeds to come tumbling to a stop in the dust.

Sparktail and Thalia fought down their every survival instinct, and toppled down from their Skarmories' backs with mingling cries, rolling as they hit the ground, pain flaring like a wall along the Raichu's back. Panting for breath, coughing on the rising cloud of dust, the duo stumbled to their paws and brushed dust off their fur.

"You all right?" asked the Leafeon, glancing to Sparktail, then eyeing the other Retrievers nervously. They'd only been here five minutes, and both of their pelts were ragged and torn- but both of them were alive, and that was what mattered.

But some were not so lucky. A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as he heard a terrified scream overhead. Exchanging glances with Thalia, the Raichu glanced up as a ball of shadow-flame engulfed a panicking Vileplume on a Skarmory, consuming both steed and rider in a horrific burst of heat, leaving only charred remains to splash down into the bay.

"I... I've never done such a steep dive before," admitted the Raichu, twitching his ears and turning his gaze away from the motionless bodies floating in eternal sleep on the surface of the ocean waters. "Closest I came was at Indigo Plateau... and that was scary enough."

"I wish Ferricia was here," said Thalia as the riderless Skarmories swooped back up into the haze to meet the Haunters with outstretched talons. Slowly, the dust finally began to settle, revealing the broken landscape of Slateport around them. Sparktail's throat went dry; almost half the patrol had been shot down, and the rest looked in bad shape.

Strewn across the vast expanse of cracked pavement lay the broken bones of destroyed ships and obliterated buildings, the market square transformed into a trampled circus of death and tears- and the bodies of slaughtered humans and Pokemon alike were mingled with the rubble, who had spent their final moments huddled together in tears.

There was nothing to do but stare at the figures that the Exile's armies had left buried in the destruction for the Rattatas swarms to feed, turning fetid in the wash of ocean spray against Slateport's desecrated docks.

Sickened by the grisly spectacle, Sparktail turned away and stared out to sea. No matter how often he saw the signs of Slick's cruelties, from the slave camps in Sinnoh to the tainted lake in Sootopolis, nothing could ever prepare him for discovering a new horror performed in the Exile's name.

"All right, everyone," said Shock between heaving breaths, surveying the warriors around him with stern blue eyes as they snapped to attention. "How many of us left?" The Manectric paled as a Delcatty with a neckerchief did a quick headcount- just twelve of them left. "Right, right," muttered Shock, glancing up to the Skarmories. "All right... We'll comb this survivors, while Skarmories hold off the attackers, then evacuate before more ghosts arrive. Let's go!"

Sparktail and Thalia followed a Wartortle down the crumbling remnants of a narrow alley, eyes scanning their desolate surroundings for signs of life. Even four months after the city's cruel obliteration, wisps of gray dust still clung to the air like weeping ashes, coating their pelts and shell in a veil of fine dust.

Cringing, he turned his eyes away from the filthy pavement as the three passed half-gnawed bodies lying in the street suppressing a shudder as Rattatas scampered over their paws in the shadows, the stench of rotting flesh filling his nose and mouth.

These weren't just rotting flesh- they were once people. These were people he might have seen during Slick's early Hoenn tours, people who had walked and sat and slept and lived such ordinary lives. These were people and Pokemon who had done nothing wrong. What sort of vengeance did Slick want?

There were stacks of crushed steel girders and shattered oak timbers as far as the eye could see, the air broken by melancholy ocean waves. "This is hopeless," muttered Sparktail as they emerged from the alley. The Wartortle and Thalia both glanced at the Raichu, startled. "There's no one here... Anyone who survived, got away. Everyone else... didn't make it." Thalia shuddered, but didn't reply.

"We've found someone!" yowled the Delcatty in the distance, startling the trio out of their thoughts. Up and down the street, other Retrievers peeked out of various nooks and crannies to listen. "Guys, come quick!"

"Or maybe not, Raichu," said the Wartortle as the other Retrievers began to emerge from alleys and broken buildings. "Let's go see what Delia's found, shall we?" Chuckling, the turtle lumbered off towards the feline waiting at the end of the street, with Thalia and Sparktail following after him.

As they ran, they noticed other patrol members filing into the lamppost-lined street to check out Delia's discovery, followed by other survivors. Sparktail skidded to a halt as he, Thalia, and the Wartortle joined a growing crowd of about twenty, all gathered in a huddle around the Delcatty.

The Raichu stared in disbelief at the other Pokemon stumbling into the avenue. The survivors had matted, filthy pelts, their haggard features exchanging fearful glances as the Retrievers led them across the cracked cobblestones towards the central city plaza. Why were they all still here?

High above in the skies, the Skarmories had driven off the Haunters, and were now descending towards the ground. Squeezing his way between a Zangoose and a Glaceon, the Raichu squinted towards Delia, who was surrounded by a Torchic, a Poochyena, a Pikachu, and a Plusle, all retreating from the watching gazes.

"It's all right, it's all right," cooed Delia, patting the Plusle on the head with a paw, only for it to recoil and hide under a rock. Sighing, the Delcatty glanced around the crowd. "So... now what?"

With the chatter of the surrounding Pokemon filling their ears, Thalia and Sparktail watched as Shock wound his way through the crowd, padding towards Delia and the four survivors in the center. "Skarmories are ready to go," said Shock, glancing up to the sky as the Skarmories descended upon the packed city plaza. "Everyone here? Right- how does that speech go again..."

Surveying the Pokemon and humans gathered around him, Shock lifted his muzzle to the air to address the crowd. "Survivors of Slateport, I am Shock of the Wild Alliance," said the Manectric, the crowds quickly falling silent. "We have been sent to gather you from this wasteland to tend to your sick, to feed your hungry, and to... erm... clothe your naked." Thalia saw the Manectric frown; the words had a rehearsed air to them.

The Pikachu tugged the Plusle out from hiding while the Torchic hopped up onto a discarded phone book. "In these- these desperate times, we ought to reach out to each other, and join as one voice, one power," said the Manectric slowly, though his voice was lower and more subdued than when he had been giving the patrol orders. "Even now, our allies at Indigo Plateau prepare for war."

At once, the Pikachu looked alarmed, the Plusle and the Poochyena huddling close to her. Still perched on her phone book, the Torchic tilted her head sideways to frown at the Manectric. "There's a window of ten minutes left before the next patrol arrives," said Shock, looking up to the descending Skarmories worriedly. "Please come with us; we will bring you to safety. Thank you for cooperating-"

"Hold it, Shocky," interrupted the Pikachu, springing to her paws and whipping around to face Shock eye-to-eye, her dirt-stained red cheeks crackling with static. "Who do you think you are, barging into this city like this, calling it a wasteland, calling the people hungry and sick and naked?"

Sparktail and Thalia exchanged alarmed glances as the Pikachu crossed her arms defiantly. "Hoenn has always been our home, and it always will be! I don't care who you are, human or Pokemon... you won't take that from us! We're never surrendering to the Exile!"

Dumbfounded, Sparktail, Thalia, and the other Retrievers in the crowd exchanged speechless glances as the survivors around them let out cries of assent. Delia and Shock stared blankly at the Pikachu as the electric mouse glared at them both with disheveled fur. "I don't think you understand," said the Manectric. "We're not with the Exile. We're against him. No disrespect to your hometown, miss, but this place is a wreck-"

"For your information, I'm from Verdanturf, and my name is Amber," snapped the Pikachu. "But this land is ours, don't you see?" The Plusle and the Poochyena nodded in agreement, while the Torchic winked at Shock, as if daring him to challenge that. This hot-blooded Pikachu must've done a lot for the rest of the Pokemon to respect her as their leader, thought Sparktail.

"And we know you're not with the Exile, or you'd have blasted the Skarmories out of the sky," continued Amber. She then spun back around to glare at Shock again. "But you're a fool AND a coward if you think we're leaving Hoenn in the Red Dragon's clutches, got it?!"

"She mentioned the Red Dragon," whispered Thalia to Sparktail, her eyes widening and cheeks paling. "That's the Garchomp with bloody scales... right? And she was the lieutenant who led the first attacks on Hoenn... Does that mean she controls the region now...?" Sparktail blinked; a few memories of blurry photos on Slick's computer screen came to mind, then nothing.

"The Red Dragon's in Hoenn?" echoed the Manectric, his eyes widening as he glanced around the crowd and the surrounding ruins, almost as if expecting to see the lieutenant's cruel visage emerging from the destruction nearby. "Where is she? Everyone-"

"We won't abandon Hoenn to be destroyed by that fiend," growled a Breloom with stave, with claw-gashes on his left flank, stepping out from the crowd to join the others. "Please. Get back on your Skarmories, and return to the place from whence you came. Tell your superiors that we fought back, if you must. But leave us here."

Thalia let out a hiss as Sparktail's eyes widened. They'd just arrived here! They couldn't be leaving already. It felt wrong to just abandon Hoenn, when Slick had done so much to protect the region. And yet the fact remained, Shock had orders to follow. But nonetheless, discontent mutterings rose from the others around Sparktail and Thalia.

Taking a step back, Shock stared at the wild Pokemon, opening and closing his mouth; then, he glanced around what was left of his patrol. There was a strange look in his eyes as he stared at Amber, something familiar, like an old memory... once forgotten, but now regained.

Breathing hard, he glanced up to the Skarmories, then back to Amber and the rest. "No, I'll back you up with what I have," said the Manectric, leaning in towards the Mightyena, his voice low. "Delia, signal the Skarmories, let them know we're staying on the ground-"

Retrievers and survivors stared at the Manectric as his body crackled with sparks, and Sparktail tightened his grip on his sword. "Shock, we can't stay here," protested the Delcatty, staring at Shock. "We're sitting ducks here. We need to get back to Indigo Plateau for more reinforcements-"

"Tell them to send more patrols, more Retrievers," whispered Shock, whirling around, staring off towards the sea, his eyes flashing. "Tell them to send in the whole damn army, Delia, because I'll not set foot in Kanto again, until I see Hoenn free again!"


	35. Introspective

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 35: Introspective**

_I once heard of a dragon with scales like blood_  
_Who came from the hinterlands in fire and mud_  
_His eyes and claws shone like cold-hearted gold_  
_He forced lords to their knees with power untold_

* * *

Eyes gleaming golden in the sun, Rush emerged from the Champion's hall and proudly stepped onto Kanto Stadium. Behind the mighty warrior, Insyte, Lyther, Shanala, Suicune, and the rest of his council all filed out into the sunlit arena to join the Swampert's side. The stands were filled with Retrievers and humans alike, and a mighty cheer rose up as the heroes stood before them, valiant and glorious.

The Exile had all but scorched the earth, and in his terrible quest for revenge, had snuffed out thousands upon thousands of lives. Once the innocent creatures who dwelled hidden away in forests and caverns, far from human eyes, Pokemon had become a terrible force to be reckoned with. And yet it was Pokemon who stopped the Exile, who turned him back, who forced him into retreat.

The haunted survivors of Giratina's mad warpath could not fathom what thoughts these brave Pokemon might hold, or why they rose up against the Exile. But they knew one thing for certain: Rush and the Retrievers had saved Indigo Plateau- and with it, the last hopes of humanity- from destruction.

At the end of the row stood Insyte, and behind him stood Shanala, who was no leader, but was there for her mate. "Shanala," whispered Insyte, staring at the human survivors staring down at him. Retracting his golden claws, the Flareon touched a paw to the Orb about his neck. "The Vulcanites... are they happy, right now?"

"They've never been happier," replied the Ninetales, the light catching the lovely jewelry adorning her pelt. "Ifrit is recovering, slowly but surely; he will resume his post as Cinnabar's commander soon. Marrow has taken a patrol to investigate the outpost at Lavaridge, which has not been heard from in over a year."

"I see," said Insyte, closing his silvery-blue eyes as the Champion Red stood before a podium, reading a poem of requiem in the human tongue. The hero's eyes swept the stadium's width, and anxiety began to spread across his features. "Hopefully, they'll figure out who took the Orbs..."

* * *

"It's been a long time since we traveled together," commented Delia, looking to Shock as they padded down the banks of Oldale River, the patrol following in a winding procession after them. "Funny to think about all that's happened in the last couple years, huh?"

Shock merely grunted. "Not everything that's happened in the last few years was good, even before the war," replied the Manectric sternly. "Roughly five months ago, another Manectric told me that his pack broke up when the leader was killed by his brother. Though he did not like the leader any more than the brother, I understand."

"And of course, our cousin in Ilex Forest was abducted two years ago," added Delia with a flick of her tail. "But no matter what's happened since we parted ways, we're both still alive." They fell silent, listening to the chatter of the patrol behind them. "The other soldiers... Do you trust them?"

Frowning, the Manectric considered that for a moment. "They're all brave and worthy soldiers, if they survived this long," replied Shock finally. "I don't know if I could bring myself to discipline any of them if I wanted. But my ability to hold the pack together relies on them believing that I would."

She gave him a quizzical look as they approached a turn in the river. "Really? I'm not sure I'd trust all of them," said the Delcatty. "There's a few funny stories about some of the soldiers. Take that Glaceon with the never-melt ice pendant, for instance, or that Buizel with the rapier."

He thought about that. "Rumors say that a lot of them are from the Conclave," said Shock, scanning the riverbend up ahead for a place to cross. "Lugia's warriors tend to be more symbolic than deadly. Certainly, the Raichu's sword looked more ornamental than useful. But I doubt they will pose much of a problem."

She laughed. "Okay, I guess you'll manage," chuckled Delia, glancing back to the patrol behind them, adjusting her violet plush collar. "Well, I figure you'll keep them in line, anyway." The Manectric rolled his eyes; he'd never punished her as far as he could remember.

They were silent for a moment. Then, the Delcatty's eyes narrowed, her smile vanishing. and her paw brushed against a recent scar left on Shock's flank. "This looks pretty new," said the feline, staring up at Shock intently. "Was it a very nasty wound?"

The hound blinked and followed Delia's paw to the scar, frowning. One scar was inconsequential after years of battling for the Wild Alliance. "That was from the battle in Celadon City," said Shock, firmly pushing her paw away. "I led the charge. Don't worry about it; it is healed."

"Oh, get a room, you two," groaned Amber, trotting on beside them.

At once, Delia and Shock stopped dead in their tracks. The Pikachu stared as the Manectric whirled upon her. "She's my sister, you little twit!" snapped Shock.

Delia sighed. Annoying as Amber was, she was their only guide. The Pikachu had acted as the patrol's navigator for the past three days, leading them over rivers and through forests, pointing out to water and food sources. They couldn't afford for her brother's sharp tongue to alienate her. "Oh, I'm the twit?" retorted Amber. "Well, guess what, doggie, I don't have to take shit from you!"

The Delcatty stared as Shock and Amber began bickering at each other furiously. As the rest of the patrol lines joined the trio, Thalia stifled a giggle with a paw while prodding Sparktail; several Pokemon away, Candice's Glaceon gave Shock and Amber a disdainful look before turning away.

"Stop this, both of you," snapped Delia, stepping between the two electric types, wincing as sparks flew from their pelts and set her fur on end. "Can't you two ever talk to each other for at least a minute without losing your tempers? Goodness."

* * *

He watched as Amber paddled across the river on a long piece of bark, pulling a makeshift vine-rope behind her. He watched silently as the rest of the patrol burst into cheers when the Pikachu reached the opposite bank and secured the rope to a sturdy rock with a grunt, when the Plusle darted across the long vine on nimble paws.

He heard Thalia calling his name as they crossed the running waters, paws clinging to the long tendril as a guideline, but even her voice did not move him now. All he could see and remember was a pair of disdainful eyes, looking upon him with contempt and shame. And now, he began to wonder if he did not deserve that.

Slowly, the fifteen Pokemon proceeded towards Littleroot Town in the distance. A tiny hamlet tucked away in the woods, Sparktail recalled vaguely that it was once home to Professor Birch, that field researcher of Pokemon habitats and behaviors. But beyond that, he had no idea what it would be like.

Compared to the destroyed cities that he'd seen before, Littleroot was shockingly immaculate. There were no bodies lining the streets. Although many houses were wrecked, much of the debris was cleared away, and the village looked almost habitable.

Yet it was scarred all the same, scarred by the Exile's infinite fury, a fire that the Raichu could not help but feel responsible for. Standing in the doorway, he stared into the laboratory's dark interior, stared at broken cabinets and cracked glass capsules, dark machines and cold glass screens, lifeless and empty.

Sparktail still remembered Slick's visit to this place, four years ago, when Rush and Insyte fell ill, and the young Professor just might know the cure. That was how much Slick had cared for them, willing to cross oceans and nations for them, just so that they might be happy.

He didn't cry or shout, the veil separating him from the world was still intact. But he couldn't forget those older days, when Slick had been there for him and for the others. The Raichu had never been able to thank or repay him for his kindness, his devotion, his love. Too little, too late; and now, Slick would despise them all forever.

He cringed as he thought back to Slick's last days, little moments here and there that might have made a difference. He wished he had held himself together when Lugia confronted him in the stadium; the Silver Summoner would want nothing to do with him now. Bit by bit, the Raichu grew frustrated with himself.

Perhaps Lugia was right. Ilun, Slick, and Elias, all dead because he didn't act; all seemed to be blood on his paws. Perhaps even Thalia would die one day, and it would be his fault. He needed a new purpose. Something to fight for, something to hold onto... something he would not destroy-

"Hey, you." The Raichu's eyes flew open as he heard a voice from behind, one paw to his sword's hilt, and he whirled around to see a Linoone standing there, perched on its hind legs, gazing at him with suspicious, wary eyes. Was he under attack?

"You're kinda blocking the way into my house." Sparktail did a double take; then, he glanced back into the laboratory, this time noticing the round glass machine with a red top, a soft blanket and young Zigzagoons nestled in the large cylindrical capsule. Nodding apologetically, the Raichu quickly stepped aside so that the Linoone could pad inside. "Thank you."

* * *

Swish, swish, crack. Thalia watched as the two Pokemon circled each other in the clearing, sparring with bare claws. "So, where are you from?" asked the Zangoose as her claws met the Sneasel's. "You smell like you lived with humans, so you didn't come from Mt. Silver."

The Sneasel moved to one side and grabbed the Zangoose's wrist as she swiped at him, dropping down and rolling back, throwing her past his shoulder and to the ground. "I'm from Snowpoint, actually," said the Sneasel with icy calm as the Zangoose sprang to her paws. "The name's Lane. Yours?"

A few feet away, the Plusle from hopped up onto Ketrail's back. "Hey, Sheltur? Wyrn?" grunted the Zigzagoon as the mouse began to dance on him. "A little help, over here?" The Wartortle and a Buizel exchanged glances, then grinned and went over to help the Zigzagoon.

Turning away, the Leafeon sat on the camp's edge, staring out over the woods, watching for intruders in the surrounding growth. Days were blurring together as the patrol moved further into the wilderness. How long had it been since they landed at Slateport? And how far had they traveled?

In the back of her head, Thalia was sure that this part of the mainland was very small, and they couldn't have been here for more than a week; and yet, she felt as if they had been hiking through the woods for months. Time and space seemed to unwravel in these forests, beneath these trees, in this nourishing sunlight.

The earth was brimming with sheer life, every blade of grass humming, every flower rippling with glowing seeds. It was that mysterious sensation that only her fellow grass-types could recognize, as if a hidden prescence was watching her every move

After the barren wastelands of Sinnoh, the Leafeon had found the sensation comforting back at Witch's Bridge, when she and the others were gathering the Orbs. But now, it set her fur on end, kept her wary, tinged her with fear. "Even after Giratina came through here, Hoenn's still very much alive," said Thalia to herself, uneasily glancing around the forest. "It's almost... too alive."

* * *

A message soon arrived from Rush, delivered by the Herald herself. Thalia was particularly disappointed that they didn't get to speak with their old friend, but Altaria assured her that they would encounter each other several times over the next few weeks.

"New orders."

Amber and her friends glanced up as they heard Shock's words; the other Retrievers glanced up to their leader, surprised. "They want us to help you, Amber," said the Manectric quietly, staring at the message dangling from Altaria's mouth. "Insyte thinks you're right to fight for your homeland, while Lyther believes it's too risky. They've both pleaded their sides to Rush."

Wyrn exchanged looks with Sheltur while Lane winked at a Growlithe; a Phanpy and the Plusle looked at the Torchic, who looked back at them unblinkingly. "Insyte?" echoed the Pikachu, moving over to stare at the paper; it was clear she knew of the name. Then she shook her head, a small smile forming. "Ha, look at that! They're sending more Pokemon. And they're not even mad that you didn't return with us."

Not only would Shock not be punished; but if Insyte had his way, then Shock would set the precedent for the next patrols The Manectric was stunned. "Suicune would never let you get away with disobeying orders like this," said Delia grimly, stepping toward her brother. "But he's not in a position of power anymore, is he? Everyone answers to Rush now, it seems."

But if Rush was now the uncontested leader of the Retrievers, then the Retrievers would be heading to Hoenn in full force. "Rush has accepted Insyte's suggestion." Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances as the Manectric read a speech from the Swampert; had they just seen a historic moment? "'Let's stop Scarlet Streak together,'" finished Shock, amazed. "'We will fight for Hoenn, just as we fight for all our homelands.'"

* * *

That was not to say that every Pokemon in Hoenn accepted the Retrievers.

"Duck!" yelled Shock, whirling around and around as Zigzagoons on the rooftops of Oldale pelted the patrol with sticks and stones; Sparktail pulled Thalia back under a sign, sword drawn and eyes frantic. "This is useless. Everyone, fall back!"

After the patrol had retreated, Amber and several other natives went to speak with the Pokemon in Oldale, thoroughly surprised by the assault. To Shock's disappointment, they returned with the report that while the Pokemon did not love the Red Dragon, they felt that the Retrievers would only bring more trouble.

To everyone's surprise, however, Shock did not press the issue. "Well, they won't attack us unless we attack them," replied the Manectric grimly. "And it isn't that they like the Exile; they just want to be left alone. That means they're not a threat. Understand?"

"Clear," muttered the Zangoose.


	36. Fireside

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 36: Fireside**

_The Virtues instilled the disciplines of old_  
_One of glass thought, one of honor bold_  
_One of golden silence, one of living hour_  
_One of command, but five of true power_

* * *

Gray dust swirled in the seaside breezes in a vast sea of stone rubble like eddies of ash, dissipating into the air where once a thriving metropolis had stood. Debris of leveled office buildings littered wide avenues in chaotic stacks, the fragments of grand concrete bricks strewn across the broken cobblestone pavement until the boundary between street and building could no longer be found. A once-proud city of London-style marble architecture and corporate castles had been crushed into oblivion beneath the Red Dragon's claws, its people scattered and dead.

This was Rustboro City as Insyte saw it now, descending from the Hoenn skies on a Charizard's back, followed by ten guards behind him on Skarmories as they swooped down towards the ruins, where Insyte's lieutenant Marrow had already set up camp. The Flareon and his escorts landed in the center of a circle of red-and-orange canvas tents, each bearing the Vulcanite crest.

Feeling with one paw for the Phoenix Orb on the necklace chain tucked beneath his fur collar, he dismounted from his Charizard steed's back as ten Quilavas lined up on either side of his path, standing at perfect attention before their master. At the far end of the procession, Marrow stood in the entrance of his tent, quivering slightly as he met Insyte's gaze. The Vulcan warriors saluted Insyte as he padded past them towards the Houndoom. "Marrow, report," ordered the Flareon, his eyes flashing with a hint of silver.

"Sir! We have successfully deployed rescue teams without resistance," said the hellhound, bowing his horned head before the Flareon, the dusty winds of Rustboro rippling both of their pelts. "Three patrols have swept the Fallarbor area for survivors. However, it appears that the natives have no desire to leave Hoenn. They wish to fight, sir!"

"I'll speak to the natives. Where are they?" inquired Insyte, glancing back over his shoulder to his ten escorts and dismissing them with a flick of his fluffy tail. "And has the Lavaridge area been swept yet?"

"No, sir, and we've received no word of the commander stationed at Mt. Chimney," replied Marrow, his voice wavering slightly. "The lieutenant in question is Hephaestus, sir- Hephaestus the Camerupt. He went incommunicado when your predecessor allied himself with Giratina. Sir!"

"So, all Heatran's lieutenants all understood that the Exile was far too dangerous to ally with," said the Flareon thoughtfully. Glancing around Rustboro, Insyte gave the Houndoom a grim smile. "Marrow, gather the troops. We'll march for Lavaridge at first dawn tomorrow."

* * *

In the swallowing night, a shivering Buizel with short fur rubbed scrap metal against a slender length of flint, his paws feverishly scraping at the flint into a pile of twigs and dried leaves. "Here, let me try," said Sheltur, taking the steel and flint from the Buizel. Amused, Thalia curled her tail close and watched as the Wartortle began to strike the flint more forcefully- accidentally breaking the piece of flint with a crack. "Whoops."

A few feet away, next to a more successful campfire, a Growlithe glanced up from the crackling flames, sighed, and padded over to the Buizel and the Wartortle. "You guys are helpless," muttered the dog, igniting the tinder-stack before returning to the other fire. Exchanging glances, the two Retrievers leaned in towards the tiny fire, watching as the red-hot flames began to grow.

On the edge of the patrol's camp, a Raichu cleaved a lunging Rattata in two with a slash, his glowing tail dangling over his shoulder like a lantern. "Stupid Rattatas," muttered Sparktail under his breath, wiping his blade clean on his leg fur. The Raichu squinted into the darkness, his ears perked for the squeaks of the rodent swarms that haunted the night.

There! Movement! He struck with his blade, and was immediately gratified with another Rattata's squeal. He gripped his sword tightly as he swung back behind him, flinging dead Rattatas away from the aura of his tail-lamp, too dark to see the skittering creatures attacking from the night.

The dark canopy overhead rustled, followed by a faint chittering. Alarmed, the Raichu scrambled back as a creature with a hard red shell and round pincers dropped down from the tree branches, his glowing tail briefly revealing the round eyes of a Corphish.

"Sparktail, if you came over here, you wouldn't have to deal with the rats," called Thalia to her mate, who cringed as a Rattata bit down into his hind leg, blade jabbing frantically at the approaching crab until it scuttled away, bored. "It's got to be warmer and cozier, right?"

Sparktail didn't reply immediately. Skewering another purple rat, the Raichu glanced sharply over his shoulder to the Leafeon, curled up by Sheltur's campfire, the nearest of the patrol's four flickering fires. "Why would I want to stay near them?" gasped the Raichu, pawing away at the glowing Illumises flitting by his eyes. "I- I don't even know them."

"They're nice people, Sparktail," said Thalia with a soft laugh, padding over to him, reaching with vines for her own blades to ward off the Dustoxes nipping at her leaves. "They haven't tried to bump you off yet, have they? And it's got to be better than killing rats all night." Pausing, Sparktail glanced over his shoulder to his mate, who grinned and winked back at him. "Only one rat's allowed to sleep near me, though, so don't bring any of those little guys, okay?"

The Raichu grimaced as he crouched down and stabbed into the shadows, silencing another rat's shrill squeal with his sword. "Fine, I'll stay by the fire," said Sparktail reluctantly, resting his blade in his lap before glancing back to Thalia. Softening as he saw the humor in the Leafeon's eyes settling back to gentleness, the Raichu gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I've just... had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"That's all right, I understand," chuckled Thalia, leaning forward and slightly nuzzling Sparktail's dust-stained cheek. "Let's go back and join the others, okay?" Nodding, Sparktail wiped the Rattata blood off his blade on his leg fur before rising to his paws, and the two padded back over to join the rest of the patrol.

"It's about time you joined us," said a Buizel as Sparktail and Thalia approached one of the campfires. Next to the Buizel sat Sheltur- who Thalia recognized from Olivine, but Sparktail only knew from Rustboro- who was tending to the fire with a pair of sticks. "We've been wondering when you'd get tired of killing rats all night."

"All night, for the third night in a row," added Thalia jokingly, gently prodding Sparktail's white-furred belly with a paw. The Buizel laughed, but said nothing. After adjusting the baking wood slabs in the fire for a few minutes, the Wartortle set down the sticks and sat back, finally satisfied.

"This is a good fire," chuckled the Warortle, closing his eyes and folding his paws behind his neck as the flames crackled merrily in the fire ring. Then frowning, he blinked and sat up, turning to face Sparktail and Thalia directly with twitching ears. "Say, Thalia. We've never introduced our friends, have we?"

The Leafeon's eyes widened. "Whoops! Sorry about that," said Thalia, glancing to Sparktail with a nervous smile. "Okay, this Wartortle is Sheltur from Cianwood City. I know, it's a weird name, but he said he got it from a human." She smiled and glanced back to Sheltur. "Anyway, this is Sparktail, my mate, and he's from- uhh-"

"Ever Grande City," said Sparktail quickly, giving Sheltur and the Buizel cordial nods, before taking a seat by the fire as well. Technically, it wasn't a lie; Slick had been a Hoenn Elite, and the Hoenn Elites officially lived at Ever Grande City. Right?

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Sparktail," said Sheltur jovially, extending a paw that the Raichu stared at for a while before realizing he was supposed to shake it. "This Buizel here is Wyrn from Fuchsia City." Strapped to the Buizel's belt was some sort of slender instrument, and Sparktail couldn't help but think that the Pokemon looked familiar.

"I thought Buizels were native to Sinnoh," said Thalia, frowning as she glanced to Wyrn, who held a Magost berry in one paw. Sparktail watched in amusement as Wyrn bit into the sweet-and-spicy fruit with glee. "But you come from... Johto?"

"Yush, Johto," mumbled the Buizel through his mouthful of berry, taking a moment to swallow before continuing. "Aah. Anyway, I was bred in the Safari Zone, to be honest, but I was released into the wild after some demonstrators protested at the Safari Zone. Stupid ecologists. Oh well, past is past, right?"

"Oh, uh, I see," said the Leafeon sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed for not realizing she had trodden on a possibly sensitive subject. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, my bad."

Amused, the Buizel quickly shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, it's not really that bad or anything," chortled Wyrn, rising to his hind paws as Sheltur, Thalia, and Sparktail looked at him. "And there's a bigger question, anyway." Spinning his tails like a helicopter's rotors, the Buizel pointed a blue-finned paw at the sword on Sparktail's back, causing the Raichu to twitch his ears nervously. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"That's the weapon of-" began Thalia. Wincing, Sparktail gently placed a paw on her mouth to hush her, then shifted forward to face the Buizel directly. "It's just a sword, sort of like Lute's people," lied the Raichu with a fake laugh, flicking his ears again. "My trainer kinda taught me in swordplay, you know."

"And speaking of swords, where'd you get yours?" added Thalia, suppressing a chuckle at Sparktail's censorship, pointing a paw towards the hilt of a very narrow sword on Wyrn's belt that Sparktail hadn't noticed earlier, its handguard like an ornate metal ring. "That's a very decorated handguard there."

Winking, the Buizel rose to his hind paws, stepped back, and then drew his thin sword in one fluid motion, the slender blade quivering with a hum. "My rapier was made by a Marshtomp blacksmith," chuckled Wyrn, tossing the sword up into the air to catch it by the hilt in his other paw. "I was trained by a Sneasel with the Swordwrit, see."

Sparktail's eyes widened as Wyrn held the fencing sword aloft proudly. In a flash, he remembered seeing the Buizel at Mount Moon with a rapier, along with the other Swordwrit warriors. Had that been Wyrn? If so, the Buizel didn't seem to recognize Sparktail. Good, thought the Raichu. It'd be hard to explain what he'd been doing.

"This blade's saved my life quite a few times," said Wyrn, winking. "Lightweight, twelve inches, very strong and rustproof, flexible but rebounds to its proper shape- so long as I take good care of it." Twirling his rapier around several times, he nodded and sheathed his sword again. "But I'm guessing you prefer your sword, right?"

"Yes," admitted the Raichu as they sat down again, feeling slightly envious of the Buizel's knowledge. What type of sword was his weapon, anyway? He didn't know who had made it or what sort of metal it was composed of. Slick had mentioned different grades of steel, but had never gone into detail, or taught him about different types of swords.

"Gotta say, the full moon is beautiful tonight," said Sheltur, glancing up to the starry sky, smoke rising from the warm fire. "It kinda reminds me of an old story my dad once told me, a long time ago." Wyrn rolled his eyes slightly, but grinned. "Let's see... once, there lived a Meowth with a great trove of treasure; gold, silver, and precious stones. He was the richest Pokemon in the forest."

Sparktail frowned at Thalia, who looked just as confused, but gestured for him to stay by the fire with her tail. "The Meowth kept his wealth buried near the roots of a tall oak tree near his den," said the Wartortle, a small smile forming as he re-stacked the wood in the campfire with Wyrn's sticks. "But he was too proud of his tremendous wealth. Each night, he would crawl out from his den, dig up his treasure, and gaze at it dreamily until the first rays of dawn came."

Thalia suppressed a giggle behind her paw. "One night, when the moon was full- just like this one- a Sneasel saw the Meowth standing over the treasure," continued Sheltur. "In the morning, after the Meowth had buried his wealth and returned to his den, the Sneasel dug up the treasure and fled. When the Meowth returned to the oak tree that night and found an empty hole, he began to panic and scream, clawing at the bark of the tree."

Wyrn rolled his eyes slightly, but couldn't suppress a small grin. "One by one, the other Pokemon of the woods emerged from their dens to investigate," said the Wartortle, reaching into his pack for a plump Wepear berry. "So one Weedle crawled up to him and asked if he had ever taken any of the gold out to trade for food or other supplies. Taken aback, the Meowth shook his head, asserting that he had only looked at it. Amused, the Weedle suggested that he could still come out at night to look at the hole, because nothing had really changed."

There was a long, awkward silence. Thalia and Sparktail exchanged bewildered glances, as if wondering what they had just been listening to. "I thought it was the Sneasel who said that, to make fun of him," said Wyrn, amused. "At least, that's the way you told it before."

At that moment, they noticed movement at the center of the clearing, near Shock's campfire, dashes of hushed voices, slowly growing as Pokemon from the other two campfires left their leader. Sparktail, Thalia, and Wyrn rose to their paws as Sheltur splashed out the flames and hurried towards the Pikachu and the Manectric.

Sparktail and Thalia stared towards the mountainous form of the stirring Camerupt behind Amber, its broad camel jaws illuminated with dim firelight as its shaggy rust-red fur rippled with strength. The Retrievers watched apprehensively as the immense beast slowly rose up and onto its feet, the geysers on its back billowing with impressive plumes of acrid smoke that stung their throats.

The Camerupt was easily thrice Sparktail's height in all its pride, with grand yet tired eyes. It began to paw and snort at the ground, emitting more steamy fumes from its nostrils; as the earth trembled ever so slightly, Sparktail's legs buckled, and sank to the ground with a curse under his breath. "You okay?" muttered Thalia as she helped the Raichu to his feet, though both their attentions were still on the snorting and pawing Camerupt.

"Yeah, I'm fi- agh!" Sparktail's stomach churned as he felt disturbances deep in the earth, enough to jostle him. It'd been bad enough to ride a raft over a waterfall, without the ground to toss and turn. Frowning, he glanced around the crowd, then towards the fire again to the Camerupt. It looked like Amber had tumbled over too, but the rest of the patrol had kept their footing, even Shock. "Yes... I'm... fine."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend," called Amber a bit shakily as Shock helped her to her paws. Sparktail sighed in relief and grinned sheepishly to Thalia as the Camerupt's upheaval of waking finally subsided into suppressed yawns. The Pikachu glanced around the patrol, then took a deep breath, her spitfire tone returning. "This is my friend, Hephaestus the Camerupt. He was from the Vulcanite League, see?"

At once, startled chatter broke out all around Sparktail and Thalia- who exchanged looks, surprised to hear the name of Insyte's army in Hoenn. The other Retrievers, however, turned to each other and broke into quick hushed voices.

"A Camerupt... of course," said one.  
"The Vulcanite League?" gasped an Eevee nearby.  
"Hephaestus... god of the forge," murmured a third.  
"So he's on our side then?" asked Wyrn from beside Thalia.

"Whatever those nasty fire-types did, you can trust Hephaestus," declared the Pikachu sternly, tapping her hind paw against the ground as Hephaestus let out a grunt behind her. As the crowd subsided and returned their attention to Amber, her eyes filled with a steel glint as she patted the Camerupt on his stone-gray cheek. "Just because the Vulcanite League sided with Giratina, doesn't mean all of them are evil!"

Confused, the rest of the Retrievers frowned at Amber; it took a moment before Sparktail and Thalia remembered that the Vulcanite League had been . "Hey! I don't know why you're all looking at me like this," snapped the Pikachu, crossing her arms. "It's not funny-"

Shock cleared his throat. "The Vulcanites had a major change in leadership a few weeks ago," said the Manectric pointedly. "The League is now under the leadership of a king by the name of Insyte Faldsem, who is amongst our allies. Under his rule, the Vulcanite League has turned against Giratina, and Insyte's allies are our allies." He paused. "You would know this if you bothered to listen to me for once!"

At once, Amber's red cheeks flushed brighter crimson than ever imaginable as she glanced around the crowd; next to Sparktail, Thalia tried hard not to burst into laughter at the Pikachu's expense, but the patrol quickly fell silent as tears began to form in the Camerupt's eyes.

There was something else going on that he didn't quite understand. As Sparktail stared at Amber, the open-mouthed Pikachu pointed a paw towards Hephaestus, still saying nothing. Feeling lost, the Raichu glanced to Thalia with a questioning look, but she didn't understand either.

They didn't know about the prophecy that foretold Insyte's birth, how the Vulcanite League had fallen into chaos when the prophesized heir vanished. Even now, they did not understand, but did not question, the Vulcanites' desperation that allowed Heatran to seize control of the League- and how long-buried faith had united the warriors under Insyte's law. But for those brief seconds, all that mattered was that Hephaestus' prayers had been answered.

Shock stared as Hephaestus turned his head away from the crowd, as if to conceal his emotions. On the other side of the campfire from Sparktail, Delia and a Linoone exchanged glances, then nodded and bowed their heads as well. "I... Amber... who are these people?" breathed the Camerupt dazedly. "Who are they... they who bring news of a new lord?"

When the tide of emotions had finally subsided, Amber filled in Hephaestus on the events of the past three-to-four days, wiping her tear-stained eyes with a paw before looking back to Shock. Before she could speak, however, Hephaestus cut her off, startling Sparktail with the sheer power rippling within the Camerupt's voice.

"Thank you for your message, Shock," rumbled Hephaestus, his eyes returning to their weary yet grand state, his voice like rolling waves of magma to Sparktail's ears. Shock backed away slightly as the Camerupt's voice rippled his fur. "I shall return to Mount Chimney, and await my new master's arrival."

"Hold it!" protested Thalia, padding out from the crowd towards the Camerupt, her brown eyes like soft tree bark. Startled, Sparktail stared at his mate as she came to a stop between Shock, Amber, and Hephaestus. The Leafeon slowly turned around in a circle to face them all as she spoke. "Hephaestus... you can't go traveling all the way to Lavaridge like this, alone in the dark."

"What're you talking about?" growled Shock, frowning as the Retrievers turned to stare at the Leafeon. "Stay out of this, leafy cat." At once, Sparktail felt a red flash of anger at the Manectric, a paw instantly at his sword's hilt- but Thalia gave him a wink to signal that she'd be all right, and he reluctantly forced himself to stay calm.

"The 'leafy cat' in question may have a slight point," rumbled Hephaestus, startling Sparktail, Thalia, Shock, and the entire crowd as he took a step forward, turning his broad gaze on Shock. "I may require an escort or two if I am to reach Lavaridge, if Amber is correct about the Red Dragon's soldiers. I will send them back to you with all haste when I arrive."

Shock nodded reluctantly. "Very well. We'll split into two groups," said the Manectric, whirling around to face his patrol. "Lane, Speedster, and Ketrail, you will escort Hephaestus back to Mount Chimney at first light." An Eevee, a Zigzagoon, and a Sneasel all nodded obediently.

Then, Shock whipped around upon Thalia. "And you, Thalia, since you were so eager to bring up 'escorts', and weaken our ranks," said the Manectric a bit irritably as the Leafeon glared at him. "You go with him too."

Alarmed, Sparktail glanced to his mate. Mount Chimney was a natural haven for fire-dwellers and birds, both deadly for Leafeons. "It's all right, Sparktail," assured Thalia, gently placed a paw on his lips, though she trembled as she stared at the smoke rising from the Camerupt's back. "I'll be fine... Don't worry!" 

* * *

Down from the night-shadowed heavens, Skarmories descended on rapid steel wings towards the pale-white mountain of Sootopolis, bearing the Pokemon of the Conclave on their armored backs. At the forefront of the magnificent flock was perched Lyther, clutching his azure spear in one paw. His blue-white cape rippling in the wind behind him, the Lucario clung low to his Skarmory as they flew into the crater, his navy-blue gaze taking in the grisly spectacle of chaos within the mountain.

The great lake in the center of the city was dark and murky even where moonlight illuminated its surface, contaminated with brine, oil, blood, exhaust, and debris. Ringed by broad limestone ledges that extended hundreds of feet from the hollow mountain's walls, the interior of the once-grand metropolis was breathtakingly immense to Lyther, stretching more than a mile wide in diameter.

On the white stone plateaus stood the ruins of collapsed houses and neighborhoods, their foundations and spider-webbed with cracks in wall and floor alike. At the center of Sootopolis' silent lake, its shores foaming with refuse, stood an island with a lonely structure of broken glass and battered steel. And it was this structure, the Sootopolis Pokemon Gym- where his former master Slick had established headquarters in the final days before Hoenn fell- that Lyther swooped down upon.

"I should have understood, when I saw how Sinnoh burned," whispered the Lucario faintly, his voice low and his sapphire gaze surveying the scorched slopes of Sootopolis all around him. "This- this is..."

Clutching his spear tightly, the Lucario fell silent as he and the Skarmories landed smoothly on the island before the Gym's entrance in a flutter of steel feathers, his ankle-length cape settling down around his shoulders. A chill ran down Lyther's spine as he glanced up towards the mouth of the crater far above him, the darkness framing the luminous moon hanging in the night sky.

Dismounting, the warrior stepped down onto the dead brown grass that surrounded Slick's old center of operations, feeling the hideously decaying lawn with his toes. "This place reeks of death," murmured Lyther, shaking his head slowly as the other Pokemon dismounted from their Skarmories.

"Not death, but innocent sacrifice," said a voice from behind him, a voice much deeper and better-seasoned than his own. Eyes widening, Lyther immediately froze, sinking his spear straight into the ground- then slowly turned around to face the flickering image of another Lucario.

"From life to death, and back to life again, Hoenn's cycle continues unbroken," said Trident as he approached Lyther, snapping his black belt tight around his waist. "Hello, Lyther. You've certainly come a long way since we last met."

"Brother?" whispered Lyther, tightly gripping his spear. Breathing hard, the Lucario bowed towards his brother, reaching out in the aura to touch Trident's paw. But of course, this was not Trident's physical body; this was but an astral projection. "You and Dantor are alive, then... Why are you here?"

The elder Lucario's eyes narrowed. "I come with a warning," said Trident, gazing into his brother's eyes. "Lyther, you have been taught from birth to respect humans and other Pokemon, to treat them with civility, to act with honesty and justice. But this is not common of most Pokemon; it is the exception."

Lyther stared at the elder Lucario; did his brother think he was ignorant of Giratina. "Although you have seen firsthand much of the Exile's cruelty, he is not the lone source of all evil," continued Trident. "There are Pokemon who act violently of their own accord, who were evil long before the Exile touched their hearts, and who deserve to be sealed away or killed. And in their savage natures, they were drawn to join under our enemies."

"With the Exile's main infantry crippled, these monstrosities are emerging to replace them, one by one. Joined with the Exile's hideous creations, our foes shall be more devastating than ever. Do not let your guard down in the coming days, Lyther del Rio..."


	37. Crossroads

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 37: Crossroads**

_The dragon waged war and the empire fell_  
_Such was his power that no man could quell_  
_His heart was like ice, his claws dipped in gore_  
_His teeth stained red with the murders he bore_

* * *

Sparktail slashed as he sprang past the Porygon-Z, hacking it to cyber-spatial ribbons. All around him, the Retrievers battled Mesprit's soldiers in the grassy fields of Verdanturf. The warriors clashed in a shallow valley at the base of the Rusturf Mountains, nestled between stone and tree on the boundary where hinterland met wilderness. "Sparktail! I ordered you to stick with Wyrn!" bellowed Shock from beside the Raichu as he fried a Lumineon to a crisp. "We CANNOT lose the hill!"

Swearing under his breath, Sparktail scanned the battlefield for his young partner, staring as the Buizel thrust his rapier through a Kricketune's exoskeleton, up on the pasture hill in the middle of the town. Shock was frustrating sometimes, thought the Raichu, countering a Weavile's swiping claws with bladestrokes as he reluctantly fought his way towards the village greens.

Why did he need a partner to fight? He had a sword! Did he really need help? Thalia was the exception, yes... but Thalia- slash- wasn't- stab- here. He didn't want to work with other Pokemon in battle, especially since the one Pokemon he really trusted as an ally wasn't around right now.

Above the battlefield soared the leader of the Exile troops, a tiny floating body that was no larger than Mew's. Its body was teal, while its head was pink with fleshy appendages, reminiscent of Lyther's aura sensors, a red gem on either of its tails and its forehead. "Uwee-hee-hee!" giggled Mesprit gaily as pink psi-bolts rained down across the battlefield over the heads of her enemies. "Think fast!"

A violet-eyed Graveler came cannonballing down as Sparktail arrived at the foot of the grassy mount, sending a tremor through the earth that caused the Raichu's legs to buckle, sending him toppling back down the hillside. Hissing, he leveled the three-foot blade at the Graveler, then dropped back down with closed eyes as his foe slid down towards him, flinging a fistful of gravel that stung his fur.

Before the Raichu could strike, a Water Pulse shot past from behind him and blasted the Graveler in the face, knocking it flat on its back with a tremendous crash. His heart pounding furiously, Sparktail slowly rose and turned to see Wyrn sliding down the hill towards him. "We've gotta watch each other's' back, just like Shock said," said the Buizel calmly.

Sighing, Sparktail wiped the grit off his blade and tail before rushing back into the fray. Quickly he brought up his sword to parry a Sneasel's swiftly thrashing claws, which tore at his flesh painfully as he slashed back. Shoving his foe back with his tail, the Raichu whirled around with a flurry of crackling slashes as a Prinplup charged at him, leaving gashes on the penguin's torso as he ducked to avoid a swarm of diving Combees.

At that moment, a fearsome Seviper reared up behind him with a rattling hiss that made his blood go cold. Frantic, the Raichu rolled aside as the giant snake struck for him, ducking under the swish of its tail, trying to slash at its coils before it could wrap around him, but the inky black scales were too thick. Serpents were the greatest predator of mice, more terrible than cats, more terrible than hawks; its massive fangs stirred some terrible panic in him that he didn't understand.

Quickly backing away from the snake, trying to fend off the darting mouth, the Raichu spun as a Skuntank approaching with outstretched jaws and sharpened claws. Though the Skuntank did not have the deadly reflexes of the Seviper, all Sparktail could see as he slashed were jaws swollen with poison sacs, in front and behind, deadly fangs lunging at him for the killing blow. As he lashed at them with electric streaks and frantic slashes, the Seviper and the Skuntank forced Sparktail up the hill with his every step, their eyes gleaming.

As they reached the top of the hill, the Seviper gave a shriek as a white paw with long black claws grasped the base of its tail and yanked the writhing serpent away. Dumbfounded, Sparktail and the Skuntank both turned to stare as the Zangoose swung the Seviper around in a circle before dashing its head against the ground with a cry.

Finally tearing his eyes from the serpent's body, the Raichu whirled around and sprang at the Skuntank, thrusting his blade into its body with a pop. Coughing, his eyes watered as residual fumes escaped from the skunk's body, stinging his eyes and nose and mouth and throat; he couldn't imagine what a full dosage might be like.

The Raichu had barely extracted his sword when a psychic wave flew past him from behind. "Aah, if it isn't the sword-holder," cooed Mesprit as it flew past him with a psychic wave that caught him like a punch to the gut. "Are you feeling lonely? Don't worry... Mesprit is here to play!"

Grunting, the Raichu sprang out of the way as pink psi-bolts rained down on him. What was going on? Slashing with every turn, he spun around with a lightning flash from a paw that caught Mesprit, who gasped before whirling around with magenta laser-whips that sent nasty jolts of pain across his nerves with every sting. Why was she targeting him? He should have known he couldn't hide from Giratina-

"Such rogue emotions for such a rogue warrior," taunted his foe as he struck. Sparktail flinched in mid-slash- her voice sounded too much like Thalia's- just enough for Mesprit to dart off unscathed, shooting back at him. "Even a child could read your mind!"

Swearing as a large glowing future-sight rune appeared on the ground under his paws, he bolted before the symbol burst into a destructive geyser of light behind him. Electricity and psi-bolts flew across the air as he chased after his smirking opponent.

As the Raichu sprang at Mesprit with a cry, a wave of white energy flew from her paw at him, hurtling him back to the ground with a crash. Rolling to his paws, he gathered energy into his tail, then howled as the energy whips struck his leg, jarring his senses and sending his thunderbolt off target.

Violet shadows flickered around of the makeshift arena on the edges of Sparktail's vision, darting in and out like the Seviper's fangs. The Raichu struggled to block out the darkness and focus on Mesprit as they exchanged bolts; with each successful hit of his, the tiny Pokemon only giggled harder before blasting him painfully.

"Feel the pain coursing through your body, the agony of your surroundings," hissed the pink sprite with a cruel smile, the crimson gems on her forehead and tails glowing as she gathered energy into her body. "Feel how heavy your heart is, weighted down by emotions, how terrible it is to feel so much about the world around you... how much of yourself you sacrifice for this savage land!"

Savage land... Slick's land. Shaking his head slowly, the Raichu slashed at Mesprit rapidly, blue electricity flying from his blade across the grass. Letting out a terrible squeal as the shock-waves blasted her back, the Pokemon's innocent eyes turned to fury as electricity coursed through her flesh.

"Such crude manners," hissed Mesprit as she shook off the electricity, her spell lost, the force-field dome collapsing all around them. "So easily riled... We must play again sometime!" Sinking to the ground again, breathing hard, Sparktail stared after Mesprit as she fled off into the sky. 

* * *

The late-morning Hoenn sun beat down on the back of Thalia's neck as she, Speedster, Ketrail, the Sneasel, and Hephaestus continued up the sandy path towards the Vulcan League at Mount Chimney. The tips of her leaves were growing withered and dry, wrinkled beneath the baking heat of the arid lands.

Looming up high above them were the rust-red ridges of Mount Chimney, dotted with rising geysers of steam, its summit belching a thick plume of sulfuric exhaust. As the Leafeon stared up past the rocky slopes towards the volcano's infernal crater, billowing with overwhelming swells of heat, prickles of fear began to tug at her fur, the dust of the road hot underfoot.

Next to Thalia, Ketrail broke into a stripe-furred grin as he noticed the Leafeon's rising discomfort. "Aren't you the Leafeon who took down a Misdreavus?" asked the Zigzagoon cheekily. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything."

Thalia glared at Ketrail. "I said I didn't know what fear was," whispered the Leafeon as they padded on, irritated. "And um, well, now I do, because... I don't like fire." And that was true, she thought as both Ketrail and Speedster smirked. Fire and smoke would always go paw-in-paw with death for Thalia. Why had Shock sent her to escort Hephaestus, knowing that Thalia would take the Camerupt to a volcano?

"Murkrows! Get down!" yelled the Sneasel, breaking the Leafeon's reverie, claws outstretched and halting in the middle of the road. Alarmed, vines shot out from the bud at the back of Thalia's neck and spiraled down her fore legs, securing her paws to the handles of the leaf-blades sprouting from her wrists. Murkrows would tear her to shreds. Glancing up towards the sky, panic swept Thalia as a swarm of angrily screeching black-feathered birds swooped down through the air... and flew straight at her.

"Oh, crap!" yelped the Leafeon, dropping low to the ground as the murder of Murkrows surrounded her on all sides, their ravenous gazes rising and diving at her from every direction as she frantically darted out of their reach. Cawing and thrashing their wings, their talons ripped away tufts of fur and leaves even as Thalia tried to evade their vicious beaks. Dark feathers blotted out as she shrieked and rolled aside again and again, away from three Murkrows and into five more.

Out of the corner of her eye, just beyond the dashing wings of Murkrows, more carrion-feeders had swarmed Ketrail, raking their talons across his striped fur and tail. Hephaestus was nowhere to be seen as more Murkrows cornered Speedster, their wild cawing causing the Eevee to cringe. The Sneasel darted out of the crows' reaches, frantically swiping at her foes.

Yelping in pain as a Murkrow snatched her leafy tail in its beak, Thalia rolled over onto her back and desperately slashed with her leaf blades at her starving foes, only for the crows to hack both blades to ribbons. "Help! Sparktail!" yowled Thalia as she drew Shensing and Hador, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't there, engulfed in a sea of whirling black feathers and shrieking chaos.

She struck at the birds again and again as they dove, but there was something wrong with her swords as she stabbed, a subtle grating sensation like bones grinding at each other, and it grew worse and worse with every swing. Then, as Murkrow talons curled around the blades, she felt each of her swords warp ever-so-slightly, before both suddenly snapped free from their hilts. Horrified, the Leafeon stumbled back from her.

Suddenly, a slender ribbon of fire shot through the air and struck a Murkrow, setting its feathers aflame and sending it screaming off into the distance. Thalia's eyes shot open wide as a barrage of fireballs blasted the crows surrounding her, sending them wailing into panicked flailing. As their attackers flapped around in terrified circles with burning feathers and witch hats like torches, Thalia, Speedster, Ketrail, and the Sneasel slowly rose to their paws and stared at each other in wide-eyed disarray.

Her heart still pounding furiously with the heat of battle, Thalia reluctantly let the vines around her paws retract into the bud at the nape of her neck, letting the useless steel hilts fall to the ground. Feeling thoroughly lost, the Leafeon stared at the broken remnants of her swords, and her entire body trembled.

* * *

"Hey! Sparktail!" called a voice as the weary Raichu descended the bloody hill, the battle won, Mesprit and her minions long departed. "Why don't you ever listen?" said Wyrn angrily, padding up to Sparktail. "We're supposed to stick together. If you'd just listened to Shock, we could've taken down that psychic fairy together, and we'd be done with her!"

Tired, irritated because the young Buizel was probably right, Sparktail looked away and didn't answer. In the fields of Verdanturf, the fighting had finally subsided, and the last of Giratina's soldiers were fleeing into the woods, a snarling Shock at their heels. All around him, he saw bodies; no matter what he felt in the heat of battle, it felt wrong to see so much death, even if most of them were his enemies.

"Ugh, this isn't what I expected home to be like," sighed Amber from a few feet away, her eyes wide with fear. Glancing around the lush field again, Sparktail noticed that other members of the patrol were emerging from various nooks and crannies, carrying wounded survivors in their arms and on their backs. "I know Shock told us Verdanturf would be bad, but... not this bad..."

"Sparktail! Amber! I didn't expect to see Shock's patrol here already!" called a semi-musical voice emerging from the trees overhead. Blinking, Sparktail sheathed his sword and followed his allies' gazes up to see Altaria the Herald, carrying Kyria the Healer on her back. "I'm glad that the revolution's wheels are finally turning..."

Smiling sweetly towards the Pokemon below, the dragon's cloudlike wings steadily beat on either side of the Gardevoir as they descended towards the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you and Thalia, before," said the Herald as Sparktail and the others quickly backed away from her falling shadow, giving her a clear landing zone on the grass. "Speaking of which, I don't see Thalia around here...?"

"Altaria." He stared at the Herald as she landed in a ruffle of fluffy white feathers. "It's... good to see you again. Thalia's off doing a mission for Shock." The Raichu shifted uncomfortably as the Zangoose who saved him earlier emerged from a den with a badly wounded Lairon. "But what're you doing here?"

"Oh, Shock is a decent commander, so I'm sure you and Thalia are in good paws," replied Altaria as Kyria dismounted from her back, a large human first-aid kit cradled under her arm. "I actually came to deliver Kyria to Verdanturf, as per Shock's request. I understand that there's quite a lot of wounded taking shelter here..." 

* * *

"Thalia... you're... a mess," rasped Ketrail between hyperventilating breaths, the ground between them strewn with Murkrow feathers and scattered fur. And it was true. Thalia's entire pelt was ragged and torn from countless peckings and clawings, her leafy ears and tail nicked and cut to the membrane. Coated with the dust of the fray, Thalia sighed and looked down at her paws, wishing more strongly than ever that Sparktail was here.

"Sorry I took so long," boomed Hephaestus, perched high on a low mountain ledge from where the fireballs had originated, watching as the last of the screaming Murkrows fled into the distance. "But I kinda ran into a few friends of mine. 'S thanks to them th't you're alive, see."

At once, the three Retrievers glanced up sharply towards the Camerupt's voice to see him standing at the top of the ledges beside a Torkoal, a Charizard, a Ninetales, a Blaziken with a katana sheathed on a chain-link belt, and several Combuskens. "Retrievers," rumbled Hephaestus as the three Pokemon climbed up onto the mountain ledge to join the Vulcanite warriors. "Lemme 'ntroduce my deputy and oldest friend, Sir Torrid-" The Blaziken nodded and raised a gauntleted fist. "Colonel Coals-" The Torkoal bowed his head proudly.

"Me old colleague, Major Ifrit of Outpost Stark-" Thalia's eyes widened as she glanced at the Charizard, recognizing Ifrit from her first landing at the Conclave so many weeks ago. "The Vulcanite 23rd regiment-" The Combuskens gathered around Captain Torrid nodded in acknowledgement. "And last, but by no means least, the Lady Shanala." Startled, Thalia glanced to the Ninetales, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. Why hadn't she recognized her old friend at first?

"Greetings, Retrievers, and welcome to Vulcan Outpost Chimney," spoke Shanala, her voice clear and deliberate, containing hints of subtle dignity. Thalia frowned, wondering why the Ninetales' voice seemed a bit off, but she pushed the thought aside. "Lieutenant Hephaestus informs us that you are of the Honorable Major Shock's patrol. Our general, Insyte, will be most pleased to speak with you."

Wyrn, Speedster, Ketrail, and Thalia exchanged glances. "Um, you don't need to be so formal or anything, Shan," chuckled the Leafeon nervously. "But it's good to see you. How much further up the mountain is the entrance?" The Ninetales gave a smile, but did not reply. Grinning as well, Hephaestus motioned with his head to two Combuskens, who nodded and strode over to the mountainous rock wall behind the Vulcans.

Standing side-by-side, they set their talon-like claws into some rock crevice between their bodies that Thalia could not see, and then pulled away from each other. The igneous stones groaned beneath the warriors' strengths, then divided along the crack into two halves and slid away into the craggy walls on either side to unveil the entrance of an eight-foot-high passageway cut far into the depths of Mount Chimney. 

* * *

"Altaria the Herald, and Kyria the Healer," greeted Shock, the other Pokemon quickly parting way to let him approach the Herald. "At last, you've come. We've got a lot of badly wounded Pokemon down here, and we can't do a thing about them."

The Raichu's attention began to drift as Kyria and Altaria returned Shock's greetings. He watched as the Gardevoir wove her way towards the wounded Pokemon and humans, the hem of her cloak rippling gently around her green legs in the soft meadow breeze.

Setting down her first-aid kit, the Gardevoir knelt down beside the Lairon that the Zangoose had found, who lay half-conscious on his back with several nasty gashes across his unarmored gray belly. Gazing apprehensively, she glanced to the Zangoose, who was now kneeling at the armadillo's side. "Was he on his back when you found him?" asked Kyria calmly.

The Zangoose nodded numbly, her eyes wide. "He was murmuring something under his breath over and over," said the red-and-white-furred beast, staring at the Lairon's wounds. "He must've been weak from blood loss- he barely resisted when I picked him up. Otherwise, I might've punctured his skin again if not for the armor..."

She took a deep breath, then slowly met Kyria's gaze with tearing eyes. "He's a childhood friend of mine," said the Zangoose finally. "His name's Barrel... Please, save him if you can."

"The wounds don't seem fresh- they may have been there for a few days," murmured the Gardevoir, returning her attention to the victim's wounds. The Gardevoir ran a gentle hand across the Lairon's cheek, then slowly traced each of the slashes with a finger.

"The wounds are slender and deep, more like knives than claws." She turned over one of the Zangoose's paws, exposing her black claws. "Notice how your claws are much thicker at the base, closer to the knuckles- and claws would rip at the flesh." Kyria gently let go of the Zangoose's paw, allowing the horrified warrior to stare at her friend. "But if you see how the flesh has split, the wound is clean, not jagged."

She took a small vial of blue liquid from the first-aid kit, allowing the fluid to dribble over Barrel's wounds. "Lairon, friend," said Kyria gently and clearly as her stirring patient began to shift, letting out moans of pain at the sterilizing fluid touching his raw flesh. "Can you speak?"

Rocking from side to side, the Lairon began to take deep shuddering breaths, raw with his belly wounds. "Omega, Omega did this to me," rasped the armadillo faintly, beginning to paw at the air, his eyes gazing blindly past Kyria as if he could neither see nor hear her. "Curse Omega, curse the Red Dragon, curse the Exile... curse the one who killed my mate, curse the one who killed my children, and curse the Omega Warrior!"

A chill ran down Sparktail's spine. To think that the Lairon was just one of god-knew-how-many wounded that Kyria would tend to tonight, just another mangled victim of Slick's madness. Turning back towards Shock and Altaria, the Raichu stood at attention with the rest of his patrol, one paw firmly clenching the hilt of his sword.

* * *

As the rocky gates crashed to a halt, kicking up a haze of dust in the tunnel's mouth, the fatigued Combuskens each dropped to one knee, while the Retrievers all jumped in fright. "Whoa," squeaked Thalia, her fur standing on end in fright, staring far into the dark depths of the volcano's passage. "That... I... how was that even possible-"

"Oh, come on, Thalia," said Ketrail, though his hind paws too were quaking in terror. "All good mountain hideouts have hidden entrances. The- the doors are... camouflaged so no one can find them..." He turned around in a circle. "I mean... even lone Pokemon in the fields hide the entrances of their dens. It's kill or be killed in the wilderness. Everyone knows that."

At the Zigzagoon's words, Thalia's cheeks flushed even darker red- it never occurred to her that Pokemon in the wild had to hide just to survive. Was this common knowledge amongst wild Pokemon? Were these things that she would have known, if Slick had never captured her?

"Larger hideouts like Cinnabar aren't like that, actually, and it's not as common in the lands north of Kanto," replied Shanala, her voice lower and more relaxed than before. Then, as if remembering her title and duty, she gracefully rose to all fours and continued with dignity, "Retrievers, let us proceed through the Fiery Path. All of you are badly wounded, and I am sure my lord shall wish to see the heroes who brought Hephaestus home."

* * *

Retrievers exchanged glances as Shock raised his head and Altaria rose off into the sky. "Listen up," said the Manectric as the patrol huddled around him. "The Magmortar blockade at Lilycove's been broken, thanks to Lyther and our fellow Retrievers at Sootopolis. Skarmories will reach the port in three days, waiting to transport patrols to Sootopolis."

There was a small cheer from the listening Pokemon. "There's just one small problem," said Shock, his voice growing somber. "Magmortar reinforcements are also approaching the cove; Lyther says he may not have enough reinforcements to break through this time. If we don't reach Lilycove in time, we could find ourselves pinned down for weeks, leaving Sootopolis open to attack-"

He broke off as he saw a Tauros laying on his side, badly wounded, blood still trickling onto the grass. "My apologies," said the Manectric, shaking his head, looking pained. "I know many of you are weary. Many of you have not slept in days; you have not traveled so far in such short time. This journey shall not be easy on any of us; the northeast jungles are the most dangerous parts of Hoenn. Those who wish to stay..."

A faint shudder ran through the crowd as his eyes ran over them. "Those who wish to stay at Verdanturf... may be discharged without repercussions," said Shock, almost sadly. "But..." Sparktail followed Shock's gaze to the east, toward the dark-green blur of thick forests on the horizon. "But for the rest of us... the road lies onward."


	38. Twin Lights

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 38: Twin Lights**

_One of red and one of blue_  
_You love him as he loves you_  
_Weapons forged with symmetry_  
_They light the way to destiny_

* * *

Foggy, light rain descended as the patrol moved up the grassy road, crossing once-peaceful fields with broken white fences, wildflowers along the banks of trickling streams. Anxious and damp, the Raichu kept his eyes to the road ahead, ignoring the mist-wreathed wilderness thriving around him, where time slowed and memories stagnated.

In the distance waited the ruins of Mauville, unrecognizable from the crossroads suburb it had been less than a year ago. Open roads were barricaded with crumbling concrete walls and rusted barbed wire, rows of burnt houses overshadowed by portable buildings and military outposts.

"Hope you're ready, Fabian," said Wyrn, a paw at his rapier as he looked to the Growlithe. "This place looks nasty." The dog sniffed the air and scowled; Sparktail didn't have to wonder why. The air was permeated with the Exile's stench, growing stronger as they approached.

"And this was such a nice town, too," said Amber, shaking her head as they approached the walls. Every Pokemon was on edge now; they could not hear their enemies from within the walls, could not sense what traps might be waiting for them to spring. "Look at what they've built over it."

There was something familiar about this place, though Sparktail knew he hadn't been here before. The portable buildings reminded him of Sootopolis, in the days before the mountain-city fell. "Maybe humans set those up," said the Raichu tentatively, glancing around. Above the gates, someone had etched a familiar hexagonal symbol.

"Those scary things? No way," scoffed the Zangoose next to him. She seemed determined to regain face after Verdanturf, as if embarrassed to show her concern for the Lairon. The Raichu stepped away from her; he was afraid of her, and he didn't even know her name.

"Sparktail's right for once, actually," said Shock from the front of the patrol. Blinking, the others stared at the Manectric as he approached the steel gates, eyeing its black lock. He threw back his head, and a blue flash flew from his body and struck the lock, which sizzled and clicked open. "Whatever use Giratina is putting these facilities to now, he didn't build them. They were set up by my master, Colonel Wattson." 

* * *

Within the mountain, the air was thick and humid as a sauna. Passing by other corridors cut deep into the rock walls, Thalia and the others followed Torrid, Hephaestus, and Shanala down the volcano's central corridor, barely illuminated by wall lanterns that flickered and glowed like coals.

The floor was dotted with miniature craters that spewed geysers of scalding steam. Thalia kept her head low as Hephaestus openly greeted his fellow Vulcanites, as the Leafeon had no desire to make contact with these soldiers of fire.

Surrounded by heat and flame; this truly was no place for a Leafeon. But hadn't Slick gone through this place before? These tunnels wound through the molten flames brewing beneath Mount Chimney. Slick must've definitely been here, thought Thalia. He must've had Insyte, Rush, Shanala, and Sparktail at his side.

Thinking of a younger Sparktail passing through this place with Slick comforted her slightly, and the Leafeon relaxed somewhat. Besides, the Sneasel looked even more uncomfortable in the sweltering heat than she did.

At several occasions, the tunnel was blocked off with a large boulder. Either Hephaestus would set his skull to the boulder and shove them out of the way, or Torrid would draw back a fiery fist and shatter the rock with sheer force, revealing another passageway forward.

Torkoals, Combuskens, Numels, Vulpixes, Macargoes, Charmeleons, and the occasional Quilava scurried around them. The Leafeon had a feeling that the passageway led upward, but still the dim lighting felt as if they were descending further and further into the earth.

At last, Torrid smashed one final boulder to reveal the entrance of a spacious cavern, the others shielding their eyes from the spray of rock shrapnel. One-by-one, they emerged from the rock wall of the well-lit chamber and dropped down to the floor, coated with soot and dust that Thalia hadn't even noticed in the darkness of the tunnels.

Landing on the ground with a thump, the Leafeon shook the dust from her pelt, then glanced up around the room. She took in the coal-lit walls with racks of weapons, the dark passageways leading off towards unknown chambers, and a shallow magma pool against the far wall. A large slab of blackened steel was erected in the center of the room, a two-foot anvil resting atop the square column.

"Ah, I haven't been in the forge for ages," sighed Hephaestus, landing with a shuddering impact that caused the others to cringe, including Ifrit, and Shanala. Torrid, Coals, and the Combuskens, however, applauded the Camerupt heartily as he padded over to the massive anvil, which was nearly as tall as him.

"Thalia, Lane, Speedster, Ketrail; I really do 'preciate Shock's kindness in giving me escorts," rumbled the Camerupt, turning his fiery gaze upon the four. "To repay all that, we're gonna help you guys out now, just in case you run into those 'krows again. All right now! Get yore' hammer, Torrid, and let's get smithing. Patrol dismissed!"

As the Vulcanite soldiers filed out of the room, Torrid took a heavy sledgehammer off the wall, then fetched a tied bundle of metal ore. Recoiling from the magma pool, Thalia watched as the Blaziken strode back to Hephaestus and the high steel pedestal, beginning to grapple his way up the pillar. "What's going on?" she asked, twitching her ears and glancing to Shanala as the other Vulcanites exited.

"Torrid is a blacksmith," said the Ninetales, not taking her gaze from Torrid and Hephaestus as the Blaziken set a metal grille over one of Hephaestus' geysers, then lay chunks of metal across the grille. "With his great strength and Hephaestus as his forge, he is one of the finest crafters in the country."

"Wait," blurted out Speedster. Amused, Shanala looked down towards the Eevee, who glanced back and forth between Torrid and the Ninetales. "Shouldn't Hephaestus be the smith, not the forge?"

"Have you ever heard of a Camerupt using a Blaziken as a forge, boy?" laughed Torrid, his voice merry as the chunks of ore began to turn red-hot. Startled, Thalia and her friends all glanced up to see the Blaziken waving down towards them. "You people might wanna wait outside while we finish. This'll just be a few hours!"

* * *

The Raichu stared at Shock as the Retrievers padded into the dusty, ruined city. Wattson! He remembered Slick's encounter with the manager of Mauville's development, surprisingly cheerful for his age, a gently yipping Electrike by his side. A younger Shock, realized Sparktail. And not only younger, but happy and carefree.

At the patrol's front, the Growlithe and the Glaceon bombarded Shock with questions, but no answers came. Did the Manectric miss his master? Or did he welcome the freedom? Sparktail looked down at the asphalt as they walked on, wondering silently. Had Shock been there when his master died? Or had he been separated, like Lyther? The war must have hardened him, reshaped him...

They were almost to the center of town, and still no sign of enemies. Surely Giratina didn't leave this place unguarded? Sparktail's fur stood up as he stared at the collapsed roof of Rydel's Cycles, blood and flesh mixed with wrecked bicycle parts. "Fabian, Sparktail, check inside," ordered Shock, nodding to the steel compound deployed in front of the bicycle shop.

Glancing nervously to the Growlithe, the Raichu followed her into the dark shelter apprehensively. At first glance, it was no different from any other house touched by Giratina; fallen bodies of human and Pokemon, debris strewn around the floor. Then, as he lit up his tail, the Raichu froze.

In the dim light, Fabian and Sparktail saw the steel glint of the large cage that took up the back half of the room; Sparktail had not even realized the interior was so large until then. "Kirlias," growled Fabian as he stepped toward the cage, his fur bristling. Sure enough, in the dark corners of the cage lay two or three Kirlias, all emaciated and barely breathing. "What's happened to them..."

"They're almost dead," said a voice. "There were more here, before, but they're all that's left." Drawing his blade, Sparktail spun around as a Breloom emerged from the shadows, his eyes grim. There was a slight twinge of fear in his eyes as he saw Sparktail; then it was gone. "It's all right," said the Pokemon, raising his hands as a dim fire began to glow in Fabian's throat. "I'm on your side. The Retrievers' side."

His heart pounding, Sparktail glanced around as a Mawile, an Azumarill, a Nosepass, and five others emerged from hiding, joining the Breloom. They didn't smell like the Exile's soldiers, but still... "The name's Heroc," said the Breloom as he reached down for a long, wooden stick on the ground, eyes still on the Raichu and the Growlithe. "You look just like him- but of course you aren't him-"

"What's the holdup?" demanded Shock's voice as he approached the building. "Sparktail, Fabian, why haven't you reported..." The Manectric trailed off as he reached the entrance, the rest of his patrol clustered behind him. There was a small crackle, and all the Pokemon inside flinched as bright light flooded into the room from Shock's glowing fur. "Heroc! What're you doing here?"

There was a brief silence as the two patrols stared at each other. Nervous, Sparktail carefully put his sword away as Amber and the Mawile gave each other stern looks. "Shock," said Heroc with a nod, stepping forward to shake the Manectric's paw. "I'm afraid you're a bit late to the party. We cleaned the place out last night."

The Retrievers stared as Shock and the Breloom circled each other. "I thought you were dead," said the Manectric finally, still staring at the other patrol captain.

"Latias saved me, but that's old news," said Heroc, glancing back to the Kirlias in the large cage behind Sparktail. "Look, you can't be here. They'll be back at any moment-"

"Who?" said Shock, stepping over to the cage, staring at the barely-conscious Pokemon still locked inside, his breath growing hard, his eyes narrowing. "By thunder... What's happened in here? The keys to this cage; someone find the keys. What's going on here, Heroc?"

Trembling, the Mawile stepped over to Shock, clutching a ring of keys. "The ones in charge of this place," said the Breloom heavily as the Mawile unlocked and opened the cage. "The ones who massacred Dewford, and captured every Kirlia from Rustboro to Lilycove for their sick little games."

Gasps rose from Delia and the rest of Shock's patrol. Sparktail felt a cold chill down his spine as Shock looked sharply to Heroc; he had never seen such fear in the Manectric's eyes. "No mistaking it," said the Breloom darkly, balancing the staff over his shoulder. "The Hexwraiths are here in Hoenn."

* * *

The hot wind ruffled through the Flareon's fur. Gazing down from a black precipice, Insyte gazed down into the broiling magma, below, flanked by upright stone formations with his crest. From the moment he arrived, the Vulcanites had watched him with awe and joy, and the Flareon did not know why their expressions troubled him.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, accompanied by heavy breathing. "Hephaestus might've gotten back from the far end of the land without a break, but I could use a breather every now and then," puffed Torrid, sitting down on a nearby rock. His avian features gave him a stern expression; but for a bird, he was quite jovial.

The Flareon smiled faintly. "He's probably just extremely relieved to be home," said the lord of the Vulcanites, memories replaying in his mind. Descent into darkness, rising into light, ascending Cinnabar Island. So many people had believed in him all along, helped him along the way. His parents, Shanala, Rush, Ferricia, Lyther, Sparktail, Thalia, Jirachi... And yet something still felt missing, unfulfilled.

"There's a force in the air, though," said the Blaziken. "Something strange and pow'rful, an ancient power that riles up the magma below. Something I suspect had to do with one of those Retrievers. Not so much like a hammer, mind you, more like a wall."

"I'll look into it," said Insyte, turning to stare down into the crater. "But I'll be honest here. I know that everyone counts on me for some reason. The Vulcanite League only united under me because I killed Heatran, and because of the prophecy surrounding my birth. And I know Hephaestus only returned to the volcano because of me. That I was only able to enter the volcano because I was not Heatran. But why? What did Heatran do, to violate the trust of the Lavaridge Vulcanites?"

There was a long pause. "He bound us," said the Blaziken. "He tried to control us with rigid laws, just as he tried to control the other Vulcanite conclaves. He forced us to pay tribute to him; he told us how we ought to operate." Torrid moved over to a rock pillar, tracing a jagged symbol with a claw-talon. "He tried to control our mines and our trading posts, and forced out the strongest of us. That's how I became master blacksmith, you could say."

The Flareon nodded, eyes studying Torrid's stature. He decided not to ask about the previous master blacksmith, for now. "So what these Vulcanites want from me, then, is their freedom," said Insyte, looking up to the starry sky. "You want to live as you please, to regain the trading power that was lost. You don't want me to regulate your lives."

This seemed easy and reasonable. The Vulcanites at Cinnabar had needed the opposite solution; their social structure had been lost for so long that Insyte was forced to rebuild it from scratch. But here... "I understand," said the Flareon, frowning. "What you really want me to do... is to do nothing." 

* * *

"The Wurmples weren't glad to see us," said Heroc to Shock as Fabian and several others helped to carry the Kirlias out. "They were well-fed and felt safe in their cages. Didn't know that they were just being fattened up for Giratina's soldiers."

In the damp light, Sparktail got a better look at the other Retrievers; eight under Heroc and eight under Shock, though it had seemed like more. All of them gave the Raichu strange looks, but looked away indifferently when close enough to smell him. "So how'd you convince them to go?" asked Shock as Wyrn and Sheltur lay a Kirlia out on the pavement. "Unless they're still here?"

"Well, we didn't," admitted Heroc as a Clefable from his patrol listened to the Kirlia's pulse. "We pretty much kicked them out, they were terrified of predators. But we told them that, you know, they'd all die in the cages, and they had a better chance of surviving out in the wild." He shook his head, grimacing. "Probably not, though..."

There was a grim silence as the Retrievers stared at each other. An eerie tingle ran down Sparktail's spine, setting his fur on end; the rain was returning, cold gray clouds drifting across the sun. Glancing around, he felt the wind grow cold and hazy, the chill slowly slipping through his fur...

"Damnit," muttered Shock, glancing up to the sky with crackling blue eyes as Wyrn shivered next to him. "Claws up, arms out! Circle around." Sparktail drew his sword as both patrols gathered in a circle around the three Kirlias, shivering. The Zangoose raised her claws as Wyrn drew his rapier, Sheltur puffing his chest.

In the sky was a swirling gray fog, forming in the heavy rain. Cold shards formed at the sides of a Glaceon's mouth as a Phanpy lifted his trunk to the air, a Poochyena baring his teeth. The Mawile poised her black jaws as Heroc raised his staff, a Chikorita readying her head-leaf as a Plusle hopped up onto Amber's shoulder.

"Get out," snarled Shock as they saw the glowing red lights of Dusknoir eyes emerging from the cloud. Sparktail glanced to the Manectric; there was something unusual and uncontrolled about his anger. "Get out... this is my city!"

As the cold fog bore down on them, Sparktail remembered the grisly sight at Pal Park, and for once he was glad Thalia wasn't with him; the Raichu shuddered at the thought of what the Hexwraiths could do to her...

And then, disaster struck with blinding speed, faster than Sparktail's eyes could see. One moment, Shock stood strong with the rest of the patrol; the next moment, the Manectric was flung to the ground with a nasty crack. "Sonofa-" yowled Delia, darting toward Shock with wide eyes as Heroc glanced back in alarm.

Clenching his teeth, the Raichu's eyes scanned the swirling gray haze for their mysterious adversaries, but could make out nothing- not the Mauville, not the ones who had attacked Shock, not their leader- nothing but the glowing red lights. Tail lashing at the ground, he leapt forward and slashed down- and was immediately flung back to the ground, his sword splashing the mud a few feet away.

Retrievers sprang forward as they felt the eerie gray mist on their fur, crimson lights hovering within the fog. Blades and claws swished; fire, ice, razor leaves; Sparktail felt around for his sword frantically as the others lashed at the Dusknoirs, shadow-balls bursting open on the ground.

The Raichu heard Wyrn's war cry as the Dusknoirs advanced with deep, ominous voices. Ducking under a Hexwraith's swipe, he thrust up with his sword, feeling the steel tremble as it struck the Dusknoir's shell; but he felt terrified in the fog, unable to pinpoint that weak spot-

"Excellent work, wraiths," hissed a harsh voice that froze Sparktail in place, his teammates glancing sharply to him, the speaker lost in the swirling fog. "Now return to me...!"

"No! Who are you? What's going on?!" he shouted furiously as the fog retreated from the muddy road as suddenly as it had come. He strained his ears for the sound of footsteps, but could hear nothing above the rain; he squinted into the haze, but they had left no footsteps. Sodden and shaking, he was left standing among the weary Retrievers, his sword still ringing.

* * *

The mountain breeze was cool in Thalia's fur as she sat in the mountain ledge, staring out over the sprawled, riveting plains. Thin, green tendrils wound down from her paws and slipped into the earth as sunlight warmed her leaves. A few feet away, her satchel waited by a stream trickling through the lush grass and red rocks, torches flickering at the mouth of the cavern behind her.

She shivered. She knew Hoenn was wild and fickle. Why, then, did she savor its scent, when Pokemon turned on each other for sustenance? Why did she relish the glowing, throbbing pulse that filled the air, when predators freely roamed the grass? And yet she could not help but close her eyes and give herself to the spirit of the wind... for even with its blood and terror; there was a beauty in its violence.

The Leafeon shook her head. Violence had forever tarnished Sinnoh, scarred its hills and desecrated its hallowed places. How could this be any different? Surely this must be from the Exile's influence. And yet it didn't have the same feel as Giratina's taint; death did not taste like ashes here, but like rich nutrients, an offering out from the earth and back into the earth-

"No, no, no," muttered Thalia to herself. She took a deep breath. Was she being affected by Giratina's ways? Was she beginning to love violence as he did, desire to kill as he did? No, that didn't sound right. This wasn't bloodlust, this wasn't a desire for wanton violence; she remembered what those were like. And yet Giratina's influence seemed to be the only logical conclusion...

Shifting metal clinks approached from behind, sending tiny vibrations through the earth. "Hey, Thalia," said Ketrail, padding up to her in his new chainmail. Blinking, the Leafeon tried not to laugh; the Zigzagoon looked a bit silly wearing armor, but he seemed comfortable. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"Oh?" Retracting her roots, Thalia glanced back to see Lane and Speedster join them. Like Ketrail, Lane wore a new set of chainmail, saber tucked neatly into a leather belt. Speedster, however, wore a plain brown scarf tucked neatly under his cream neck-fur. All three Pokemon looked satisfied.

"Speedster thought the chainmail would slow him down, so Torrid made him a 'speed scarf', whatever that is," said Lane, depositing a pair of swords at the Leafeon's paws. "He seems to like it, though. Here, Torrid fixed up your blades."

The Leafeon's jaw dropped as she saw her blades, each ever-so-slightly curved towards the notched tips, pommels ridged with steel. Setting a paw beside Shensing, she bound it to her paw with a vine- the balance was a little off, but she'd get used to it. Securing Hador to her other paw likewise, she grinned while Ketrail secured a pair of scabbards to her back, lashed into an X. What would Sparktail say when he saw the new swords?

She gave them a few test swings, noting the added weight. They'd been light as feathers before, but were now heavy enough for fuller, stronger arcs. Sheathing her blades, Thalia glanced to Lane and Ketrail. "I like what Torrid did with them."

"Interesting sword names," said a voice from the cave entrance. Blinking, the Retrievers glanced back to see Insyte padding out into the sunlight, followed by Shanala and Marrow. "In ancient legend, Shensing and Hador were warriors from Unova. Supposedly, they arrived in Hoenn during a time of great chaos, and created two Orbs to calm Groudon and Kyogre."

Lane, Ketrail, and Speedster all stood at attention as the three Vulcanites approached- not out of fealty, of course, but out of respect. "Hello, Insyte," greeted Thalia, bowing her head as well. She tried not to sound nervous, but the Flareon seemed very different from the friend she remembered. "So, ah... how've you been? Looks like you've been keeping well."

Marrow gave Thalia a look, as if he didn't find her tone to be properly respectful, but remained silent. "I've been well," said the Flareon while Shanala went over to the stream for a drink.. "Listen. The Red and Blue Orbs went missing around the same time when Shock's patrol left. Do you know if Sparktail had anything to do with that?"

Lane rolled his eyes while Marrow and Shanala frowned at Insyte, but Thalia froze. Busted. "Yeah, he took them," admitted the Leafeon, looking down at her re-tempered swords and suddenly feeling guilty. "And he gave one to me. The Red Orb's in my bag. Sorry about that, you guys can keep it."

Ketrail, Lane, Marrow, and Speedster frowned at Thalia while Shanala glanced to the Leafeon's satchel, startled. "It's all right," said Insyte, shaking his head as the Ninetales reached into the bag and pulled out a gleaming sphere of red crystal. "We're not the ones you need to apologize to, I suppose."

There was an awkward silence as Shanala handed the Red Orb to Insyte. Thalia felt her face grow hot. "Well, we greatly appreciate Torrid's gifts, sir," said Lane, giving Thalia a sharp look while he shook Insyte's paw. "Thank you. I think we'd best be on our way now."

"Don't forget your bag," said Shanala calmly, tossing the pack with her tails to Thalia, who kept her head low as she secured it to her back. "Do take care out there, all of you; give our regards to Shock. It's a wild world out there." 

* * *

"Shock, you okay?" cried Delia, prodding her brother with a paw urgently as the rain gradually subsided. Heroc and the others stared at the unconscious Manectric as the Clefable medic examined his pulse. "Come on- you can do this- we've gotten this far-"

The Manectric gasped in pain as she touched his hind leg, eyes flying open in panic. "Sprained," murmured the Clefable as Amber gave a worried cry. Sure enough, every time Shock moved his right hind leg, pain flashed on his features. "Heroc- he'll have to stay with us-"

"But he's our leader!" protested Delia, rounding upon the Clefable angrily. "We've only got three nights before the Magmortar blockade closes. We can't afford to slow down!"

"He's in no shape to travel like this," replied the Clefable firmly. "What would happen if your brother arrived at Sootopolis to defend it, only to discover that his leg had lost all use and would need to be amputated? I know medicine, but even under my care, he'll be spending five days, no less-"

Pity welled up in Sparktail as he stared at the wounded dog; he felt ashamed of all the times that he was frustrated with Shock. Why hadn't he been more respectful? Shock just tried to do his duty, even if it hadn't always seemed like it.

And now they were moving on without him, leaving him in the care of a Pokemon they barely knew... Wait. Was there another person who could help Shock? "Kyria," muttered Sparktail.

The Zangoose-whose-name-he-didn't-know seemed to have the same thought. "Maybe there's someone else who can help him," suggested the Zangoose, stepping forward, looking Heroc in the eye. "There's a Gardevoir up at Verdanturf, her name's Kyria. I don't know about medicine, but her skills... they're almost like magic."

A strange look passed over the Clefable and the rest of Heroc's patrol. "Kyria's alive? At Verdanturf?" uttered the Breloom, blinking. He looked back to the three Kirlias, all still unconscious. "Yes, perhaps she can help; and not only with Shock, but with these three..." He smiled grimly. "Who's the fastest one here?"

The Retrievers all exchanged glances. "I am," said Amber after a moment, stepping forward; one part of her was embarrassed, the other part challenging anyone to doubt her claim. "What do you need?"

"Run to Verdanturf, and fetch Kyria," said the Breloom, propping his staff up like a walking stick. "Between her and Clarise here..." He nodded to the Clefable. "Shock might be able to heal in time for you guys to reach Lilycove to meet the Skarmories."

Staring at Shock, Amber nodded, then turned and dashed off down the west road toward her home village. As the Pikachu disappeared into the trees, Heroc sighed and glanced to Delia, who still looked very troubled. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Once he's healed, you'll be able to hurry toward the coast-"

"Wait." Shock's voice was pained but grim; Delia and several others glanced to him in alarm. "Don't stay here, Delia. Take the others. Take them away from here. Away from the Hexwraiths. I'll meet up with you when my leg's better. You'll be meeting up with the Retrievers from Lavaridge soon."

Thalia. Sparktail's heart pounded. Thalia and the others, that was right; they'd see them soon. "This is crazy," said Delia, shaking her head. "How will we do this?"

"There's two roads." Shock tried to sit up, then cringed in pain and slumped on the ground. "Past the river east of Mauville, there's two trails. One leads north through Fortree, then east toward Lilycove. It's longer but easier terrain, better for larger parties. The other-"

He took a deep breath. "The other runs south of Fortree, and meets up with the north trail near the East Fortree Lake. That route's shorter, but rougher terrain. Better for small parties. Amber and me will walk; Kyria and these three can levitate." He gestured to the Kirlias, then looked back up at Delia.

Both patrols stared at the Manectric, stunned. "No, no," said Delia, shaking her head. "How are you going to get up the rough terrain on that leg? And suppose they don't fix you in time? Besides, if you have those three awake... that's not really a small party, is it?"

"Don't worry about that," said the Manectric, smiling grimly. He looked up to the Clefable, who trembled. "Kyria... Clarise... I'm sure they'll fix me up, long enough to get to Sootopolis. And telekinesis will help us up the ridges, especially if we can get the Kirlias awake." He shook his head. "And if not, well... I'll find another way to Sootopolis..."


	39. Witch's Bridge

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 39: Witch's Bridge**

_Flesh fed red jaws by the dragon's design_  
_Crowned as king at the splattered shrine_  
_They worshipped his murders with sacrifice_  
_A kiss to their kinsmen's bones, now pale as lice_

* * *

It was mid-morning, and the patrol had arrived at the East Mauville River. Sparktail's senses were filled with the sights and scents of the Hoenn wilderness as the patrol settled, the numerous plants and trees that were flush with dark-green life, inhaling the unique mixture of earthy and briny scents of the jungle.

Settling down in a patch of grass with his sword across his lap, Sparktail examined his blade carefully, remembering his sword lessons from Slick; regular maintenance was important for regular usage. But between the cloudy stains of residue, the steel shone bright as if polished, like shards of a broken mirror.

He wiped the stains off with a damp cloth, and the gleaming blade was pristine where it should have gone dull, the edges just as sharp and exact as they were when he first wielded the weapon, like the facets of a gemstone.

He sighed and put the sword away. Lately, his attempts to figure out what was going on was like trying to catch a Latias. Every time Sparktail thought he understood what was going on, a little more of the truth would expose itself and open up new worlds of possibility. But that was just the way life was, right?

Glancing around his allies, Sparktail felt a tiny compulsion to join in on their conversations, but he quickly forced that thought down. There was only one Pokemon he ever needed to talk to, anyway, he silently told himself, and she wasn't here right now.

"Quiet," ordered Delia suddenly. At once, the voices fell silent, giving way to the rushing of the waters, the rustling of tree branches and tall grasses, the faint chirps of innocent Taillows. "Something's not right here... We probably shouldn't have stopped here, no..."

In the distance, Sparktail could sense faint pawsteps, somewhere in the ground. "About two to three Pokemon, perhaps four," muttered Delia as she began to pace around, her voice low but discernable, her eyes scanning the ground for tracks that Sparktail could not see. "But no one should be here..."

"I heard there's a witch that roams these sort of woods," said the Growlithe. "It's a terrible thing with such an innocent body, like a helpless child. But if you get too close, it immobilizes you with an icy kiss, and feasts upon your flesh. Then, it wears your fur like a second skin to disguise itself as as you!"

"I heard something like that," whispered back the Zangoose. "Someone told me that a witch cuts open the bodies of sleeping travelers in the woods, then takes out their hearts and replaces them with rocks. Once she finishes stitching you back together, she controls you like a puppet, forever. If you ever feel someone creeping up behind you and tap your shoulder, late at night, that's probably her!"

The other Pokemon shuddered. "Bone up, all of you," snapped Delia, coming to a stop, her predatory eyes falling on Sparktail, who froze like a deer caught in a car's headlights late at night. "You there, Raichu. Go on and check out the bridge up ahead for traps."

Flinching, Sparktail rose to his paws and padded out of the clearing, feeling as if Delia's hunting gaze was burning into his back. Keeping one paw at his sword's hilt, the Raichu followed the trail up towards the bridge up ahead, the Mauville River thundering beneath his paws.

A sturdy bridge spanned the width of the gorge before him, connecting the low cliffs on either side of with logs and thick cables. The construction looked sturdy enough to him, but he wasn't an expert. How would he know if the bridge could hold his weight without actually walking across it?

The Raichu took a step forward onto the bridge, and something shifted in the bushes behind him. Forcing himself to ignore it, he took another step. The bridge creaked slightly, but seemed sturdy enough to hold him. Step-by-step, he crossed the gorge and moved into the trees on the far side, fur coated with spray from the tumbling water below.

Thump-thump. Sparktail stopped as he entered the clearing; the ground vibrated with heavy footsteps in the distance, then nothing. Frowning, he glanced around the clearing, but he was alone. His nose picked up the scent of Exile soldiers in the air, but couldn't tell what direction it came from.

Thump-thump. Again he heard and felt the sound. The Raichu scanned the clearing more carefully this time. But no eyes gleamed from the trees, no tails swished in the bushes. Were there Rhyperiors nearby? There couldn't have been that many Rhyperiors after the battle of Indigo Plateau, right?

Thump-thump. Sparktail held still with growing fear as he heard the step, feeling as if the clearing was closing in on him. His pawpads grew damp with sweat, the sword slipping slightly. Thump-thump, thump-thump. His fur stood up as he heard a familiar cry in the distance. Was that his imagination, or was the story of Witch's Bridge real after all?

Without warning, the tree before him began to move. Sparktail stared as a pair of eyes and a red mouth cracked open on the wriggling body, green balls protruding from its branchlike arms like clustered leaves. Drawing his sword, the Raichu slowly turned in a circle as another tree came to life, followed by another, and then yet another- four in all.

The Raichu leapt out of the way as the Sudowoodos swung for him. Rolling to his paws, he swung at the nearest foe, but his sword bounced off the stone bark with an sharp, jarring sound. Leaping away, he swung again at the trunk with more force, but the entire sword shook from tip to pommel upon impact, nearly breaking his grip.

As he whirled around to flee, he tasted blood and pain as a Sudowoodo landed a blow to the side of his jaw. He stumbled back to the clearing's center gasping as heavy blows crashed at him from all directions. Panicking, the Raichu lashed out with electricity, not expecting anything to happen, surprised when the rock-trees recoiled from the scattered discharge.

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. Breathing hard, Sparktail stared as the Sudowoodos circled him in a slow, ominous dance. In the distance, he thought he heard cold, childlike laughter. Shaking his head, he swung at the nearest one's arm, shattering the green pods like crystal glass. Then, as he gathered another thunderbolt, another Sudowoodo brutally decked him from behind.

As the Sudowoodos loomed over him, a shrill Leafeon cry came through the trees. Whirling razor leaves tore at the Sudowoodo's rocklike skin, ripping into the raw flesh underneath. "Hold on, Spark! I'm here!" called Thalia as she tumbled into the clearing. "Yah!" Wiping blood from his mouth, the Raichu sprang up as two more Sudowoodos came to life behind the Leafeon, pulling their gnarled legs free from the earth.

Chittering eagerly, the four Sudowoodos circled the two Pokemon standing back-to-back. Thalia rolled under her opponent's swiping branches, vines snaring the stone trunk from behind. Tail grounded, Sparktail struck the charging Sudowoodo with a thunderbolt, shattering the leaf-pods, eyes shut to shield them from shrapnel. Giving a war cry, Speedster sprang out from the trees in a blur of brown fur, knocking the Sudowoodo to the ground, its body cracking in half like a broken statue.

At the same time, Lane leapt down from the branches in his chainmail, saber raised. Rolling as he landed, the Sneasel hacked at a Sudowoodo from behind, his curved blade nicking at the clublike arms. At once, the Sudowoodo whirled around to face the Sneasel, then groaned as Sparktail pushed his blade into a groove in the faux-tree's back, splintering its body open with a nasty crack.

Flinging Thalia aside with a swift blow, a Sudowoodo faltered as Ketrail crawled up the back of its trunk. Barking loudly, the mail-clad Zigzagoon smashed his paws into the back of the wriggling tree's head, tiny cracks spreading under impact. Stumbling to her paws, Thalia struck out with her blades at the struggling Sudowoodo, moving back from its swiping blows, until it too crumbled into dust.

As the clearing finally fell silent, Sparktail let go of his sword and stared at Thalia, dazed and confused. The witch's story echoed in his head. The Sudowoodos had blended into the trees too easily; their ambush had been perfect. What if this was another trap? Was this the real Thalia, and how would he know if it was?

"Sparktail?" The Raichu blinked. "Hey, you all right?" asked Thalia, frowning at him, as if sensing is turmoil. Feeling ashamed, Sparktail looked down at his paws, his fur falling flat. Then, he smiled, nodded silently, and hugged the Leafeon close, burying his nose in her warm fur as she hugged him back.

In the distance, they heard the shuffling of paws, crashing through the undergrowth. "What on earth is taking you so long?" demanded Delia's voice. At once, both Sparktail and Thalia froze as the Delcatty entered the clearing, followed by the Arcanine, the Zangoose, and Sheltur. There was silence as the rest of Shock's patrol gathered alongside the Delcatty, who stared at the clearing, bewildered.

"Welcome back, you four," said Delia finally, looking to Lane, Ketrail, Thalia, and Speedster, then frowning at the scattered rock debris. "I don't know what's been going on here, but we'd best get to Fortree. Alpheral's patrol can't hold out forever against that infestation." Both embarassed, Sparktail and Thalia let go of each other as Thalia's rejoined the patrol's ranks. Then, with a nod from Delia, the Retrievers set off into the woods.

* * *

Lyther knelt down in the Cave of Origin's deepest chamber, draped in his blue-and-white cloak. The walls of the great cavern glittered with red, blue, and green crystals, like finest jewelery, sloping down from the ceiling towards the floor. In the bottom-most pit stood eight consecrated boulders all around the edges of the shallow basin, placed with perfect symmestry such that they would form a compass-rose, a ninth boulder at its center.

Eight sacred names had been written upon the eight outer stones, but the ninth bore the names of commoners, not only the names of the blessed, but the names of all Pokemon and human alike. The lesson illustrated by the Cave of Origin was inescapable: "The gods exist to serve the people. Only when the gods serve the people, do they deserve the people's honor, for without the people, there would be no gods."

Taking a deep breath, Lyther clutched his spear tight as he remembered Slick reciting the parable, reading aloud the ancient names upon the stones. He couild not accept the lesson. Lugia had seen how far he had fallen into chaos, and raised him back into the light. He knew that the gods cared for this world, and cared for him, in ways undeserved.

"Aah, but Giratina is a god, is he not?" came the deep, unseen voice of Kyogre as it always did when Lyther mediated here. The ancient voice held no malice, but pressed upon the Lucario with a desire to make Lyther understand. "Open your mind, young warrior. See the world for what it is, not for what it claims to be."

Lyther held his spear all the more tightly as he stared down at the misshapen boulders, shaped by nature itself, the last sign of the ancient islander tribes, nine nations united under two heroes against a pair of warring gods. "This is a land of chaos," said the Lucario, speaking in both voice and mind. "Hoenn's history is one of war and turmoil, united by fear, forged in darkness."

"You blind yourself," said Kyogre, his voice like a crashing wave- not harsh, not aggressive, but strong, and the Lucario pulled his cape closer around him with a shiver. "Do you not see the ancient legacy within the wilderness, how the children of the wild learn from their ancestors? Do you not see the footsteps of Hoenn's ancients, whose only temples are the living forest? And have you not seen how your allies have changed, traveling through the wilderness? The earth and the seas are alive, Lucario, and they resonate in all things."

"You are the living spirit of the oceans," said Lyther, bowing his head low in understanding, his cloak drawn about his body. "You are the ones who rule over the masses, the only ones who truly matter. You are the one who brings Hoenn to life, you and Groudon and Rayquaza. You are the gods of Hoenn."

"Do you worship the earth, or the sea. or the sky?" said the lord of the seas. " Do you worship the sun or the moon or the stars, cold and ever shining? I am not a god, not to you, nor to myself; not even to the human natives. I am but an imperfect spirit. Nature has always been a cyclical force, war and peace, night and day, death and life, child to man. No doctrine can tame it, and no power can control it..."

* * *

The Raichu dashed at a Heracross marked by Giratina's crest with blade in paw, his lightning-bolt cheeks glowing with golden sparks as the thrill of battle rushed through his veins. His sword rebounded off his foe's horn, the steel vibrating with a second strike, forcing the bark beetle back with a third.

His tail lashing a figure eight against the green turf, the Raichu gathered lightning into his free paw and blasted the Heracross in the face, sending it stumbling back with a squeal. He lunged forward and continued slashing at the stunned Heracross. Sword met horn again and again until steel triumped over chitin, watching as Thalia leapt into the fray.

"So there's been no sign of Shock or Amber since you left them behind?" called Thalia, ducking low to avoid a Parasect's pincers as Sparktail blasted a Yanma swooping down from a nearby bridge. "Wow. Of all the Pokemon who could've stayed with him..."

"Yeah." Sparktail spun around and cleaved a Wormadam in two, sending the bug and its shredded grass-cloak to the ground, his eyes scanning the houses in the trees overhead. It'd been years since he last saw the city in the forest canopy. "Funny how things work out."

"They're probably tearing each other's throats out by now," laughed Thalia as she brought her blades into a cross to deflect a pair of barbed horns. Dropping low as a number of poison-stings flew past her head, her vine-twined paws drove parallel blades into a Pinsir's body. "And those bite marks that look like a Delcatty's-"

"Aieee!" shrieked a Poochyena from behind them as he was snatched off his paws. Exchanging glances, both Raichu and Leafeon whirled around to see a Ariados looming high over them, the pup's paws vanishing into the giant spider's mouth.

Quickly, Sparktail stepped in front of Thalia as the Ariados caught sight of them. "Spark! What're you doing?" hissed the Leafeon as the great spider reared up onto its back four legs, its mandibles clicking together. "You know I can fight...!"

The Raichu shook his head. "Just trust me," he whispered back to her. As the giant orange spider charged towards them, the Raichu darted under the Ariados with his sword ready, slicing a line down the arachnid's belly, the blade vibrating in his paws.

Screeching angrily, yellow fluids dripping from the cracks in its exoskeleton, the giant spider whirled around to face the Raichu with flashing eyes. Then, both Thalia and Sparktail stared as snarling Linoones lunged out from the bushes for the giant spider, their jaws sinking into the slender legs and tearing away, ripping its body to pieces with furious barks.

* * *

In a mere two weeks, the atmosphere of the Vulcanite keep at Mt. Chimney had reversed itself from fear to bravery. With the Vulcanites freed from slavery in the Red Dragon's mines, Insyte had watched as the Pokemon rose with weapons and armor, fire and claws, joining his army with the justice cry.

Upon his first arrival, Insyte had come face-to-face with a Blaziken- the master blacksmith Torrid, sheltered within a concealed passage. Though first in doubt of Insyte's claims, he soon trusted the Flareon on seeing the flaming jewel upon his master's neck. And thus the battle had been swift and fierce and decisive, to purge the hideout of the usurper Heatran's allies.

"Not one among us shall embrace the shadowed door," assured Captain Torrid as he patted Hephaestus' muzzle, a sledgehammer slung over his shoulder. "I trust Insyte to be what Heatran could never be. He stood against our enemies alone. We are not his shield; but he would be ours.

But as he and his warriors padded through the ash-fields in the volcano's shadow, the Flareon was as troubled as ever. For though great changes had come to the mountain, he was not truly convinced that he had been the catalyst that set things in motion. Did these Pokemon truly trust him in their hearts?

Shadows flickered around the fire-light of a Charmander's tail, a sea of ashes and blackened timbers with hills and valleys, cold gray dust swirling in the wind. Insyte stared at the bleak landscape around him, pale flakes of ash sticking to his fur and pelt. Here and there, he saw hardened, black depressions in the earth where lava had flowed and cooled, the earth scarred from the liquid flame. He could not bring himself to look at the skeletal remains, the buried flesh and the scorched imprints, all that remained of the village who farmed in the ash-fields.

"It will all grow back," said Shanala gently, padding alongside the Flareon, red eyes twinkling as her gaze swept over the destroyed village. "Yes, many good people died in the eruption... but their ashes return to the earth, and make the soile fertile again.. Many trees of the forest have been destroyed, but they make way for new life."

The Flareon stopped, turned his head to stare at the Ninetales, his queen. "So simple, so easy to accept the role off a cleansing fire, and forget the memories of those who died," said Insyte heavily, staring down at the ground. "Was this Giratina's work, or did he let Hoenn tear itself apart? Was this inevitable? Or... or could these people have been saved?"


	40. Emerald Forests

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 40: Emerald Forests**

_The seal is broken, the time draws near_  
_A thousand phantom hearts are beating_  
_Mind and soul bound together by fear_  
_The open gates of the master's feeding_

* * *

Swish, swish, swish. As the patrol continued down through the jungle grasses, Sparktail emerged from the bushes with a few blue fruits with green, leaflike skin, some fresh claw marks on his shoulder. Frowning, Thalia gave Sparktail a quizzical look as he hurried to her with the Cornn berries, joining her in the patrol line. "Don't worry, they'll heal," said the Raichu quickly.

She looked at the claw marks again but did not press the issue. Sprouting a razor leaf from her paw-wrist, the Leafeon peeled away the cornn's layered skin. "Dry but sweet," murmured Thalia as she bit into the flesh, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. After several more bites, she nodded and stored the half-eaten berry in her bag and grinned up at Sparktail "Mmm, tasty. Thanks!"

"Of course," he said, smiling faintly. Storing one of the berries in his bag, he peeled open the third fruit and took a bite. Thalia was right; the cornn was dry, with a firm texture; but it had a faint sweet aftertaste, not as sweet as a Pecha- which was too sweet for his liking- but rather satisfying in its own way.

The taste reminded the Raichu of the odd feeling he'd been having over the last few weeks. He couldn't explain it to himself, but there was something about Hoenn, about the forest and the earth that intrigued him-something fierce and alive. But why? Why did this bizarre land stir such feelings in him?

"Hold your position, we're at the lake!" called Delia from the head of the patrol, jolting Sparktail out of his thoughts. He, Thalia, and the other Retrievers had arrived at the grassy shores of East Fortree Lake, a great expanse of sky-blue water that swirled in a hill-ringed basin, fed by side channels from the Great Mauville River. A sturdy wooden bridge spanned the great lake's width where the shores were closest, though the peaceful waters that calmly swirled four feet beneath those secure wooden slats were far from treacherous.

"That looks like Tropius Bridge, all right," chuckled Delia as the awed patrol gazed across the lake's sun-sparkling surface. She took a step towards the water's edge, her stern-yet-calm gaze flicking to each of the Retrievers on the shore. "We'll wait here for Shock and Amber to arrive. If any of you go wandering off, make sure to travel in pairs."

The others laughed cheerfully and relaxed their muscles, and Sparktail and Thalia exchanged grins. "Wow... that lake's pretty," said Thalia softly. Sparktail nodded silently as the two settled down in a patch of jungle grasses. As sunlight filled her leaves with warmth, the Leafeon could make out a rocky island resting in the center of the lake, its shard-like structure vaguely reminiscent of rippling flame. "Say, Spark... what do you suppose that island is?" she asked, pointing with a paw towards the rocky spire. "It looks like there's a cave there."

"Oh, that's the Scorched Slab," piped up a youthful voice from next to Sparktail before he could reply. Blinking, both Raichu and Leafeon glanced towards the speaker to see Speedster gazing dreamily towards the island, his eyes aglow. "According to old myths, a shining queen with the powers of the sun once descended to earth and took refuge in this great volcano."

"'Shining queen?' A great volcano?" echoed Sparktail, his cheeks sparking as he frowned at the Eevee, who gave no sign that he had heard him. Reluctantly suppressing the instinctive habit to reach for his sword, he and Thalia exchanged confused glances, his heart pulsing rapidly as if he stood on the brink of something that he was not meant to see or hear. "Um... what're you talking about?"

"It's the legend of the Scorched Slab," said the Eevee distantly, his eyes still affixed to the cavern. "Once upon a time, the sun goddess fled from the heavens and hid herself deep within the earth to punish the belligerence of the god of the seas, and dared not leave until the other gods and goddesses lured her out with shining lights. They say that as the goddess of the sun, the queen of heat and light, her powers turned the stones of her sanctuary to fire."

Speedster tore his gaze away from the Scorched Slab to smile at Thalia and Sparktail, who were thoroughly confused. For the briefest moment, Thalia felt as if she was looking at someone like Insyte or Shock- then Speedster gave a youthful laugh, and the moment passed. "Most likely, it was a caldera, though- you know, an extinct volcano that caves in and eventually becomes a lake," added the Eevee with a boyish grin as they padded away from the group. "But I'm kinda surprised you guys haven't heard that story. I thought you guys knew everything."

Ignoring Speedster's last comment, Sparktail glanced back towards the Scorched Slab, surrounding by the gentle wash of East Fortree Lake. "So... it's a natural formation, then?" asked the Raichu, looking back to Speedster, his tail crackling slightly as they continued down the lakeshore, leaving the patrol behind them. "I thought maybe it was built by Hoenn natives or something. You know, sort of like the cave islands in the Sinnoh lakes-"

"Those were built by man, yes," said Speedster, glancing back to the Leafeon, his tail swishing. "But those are beautiful and exact. Those were built to house their gods. But this cave..." He pointed down toward the misshapen rock formations, the lake's crooked shores. "This was shaped by nature, and nature alone."

Flushing darkly at their poor understanding of the world, Thalia and Sparktail stopped in their tracks to exchange embarrassed looks, both feeling very much at a loss for words. Finally, Sparktail glanced to Speedster, his cheeks sparking. "So... how do you know so much about Hoenn?" he said slowly, fur rippling as waves crashed on the banks of Mount Pyre, far away in the distance. The Eevee only winked and smiled, and both Leafeon and Raichu stared at Speedster blankly.

Then all three of them froze as they heard a rustling in the jungle grasses nearby- they'd left the patrol behind them on the lakeshore, isolated in a clearing amidst a forest of tall Hoenn foliage. At once, Sparktail drew his sword with both paws and brought it to eye level, cheeks crackling as Thalia readied Shensing and Hador in her vine-twined paws. Speedster's eyes lit up at the sound of pawsteps, then widened fearfully; he quickly darted behind the two warriors. "Who's there?" called Sparktail, narrowing his eyes down his blade towards the rapidly approaching disturbance. "Show yourself!"

"Gladly, my friend," came the reply grandly, startling Sparktail like a stinging slap from a cold wet towel. "I've been looking for you, Sparktail!" Sparktail exchanged glances with Thalia as Speedster retreated to the edge of the grasses. He remembered this voice- it was the leaders of the Dusknoirs that attacked Shock! But there was something else about this voice, something dark and dangerous.

"Yes, yes, I know your name," commented the mysterious voice, growing louder as it approached the three. "I've been studying you all for quite some time- you, Insyte, Rush, Lute, Lyther, and all of you meddlers attempting to disrupt my master's affairs." Tail halting in mid-lash, Sparktail's heart pulsed raced as an oddly familiar silhouette parted the tall grasses. Shadows concealed the figure's identity, but odd familiarity prickled at the Raichu's fur, the sparks on his cheeks flickering blue.

"Thalia, you get back too," warned Sparktail out of the corner of his mouth, tightening his grip on his sword, his eyes narrowing as anxiety began to gather in clouds within him. "I don't like the sounds of this." Thalia frowned at him and shook her head- Sparktail gave her a pleading look, feeling a twinge of guilt inside, but he stood his ground until the Leafeon reluctantly obeyed.

"Why, isn't that cute," laughed his mysterious opponent, finally emerging from the shadows of the grass. "But that's only natural, I suppose!" Still clutching his sword at eye level in sweaty paws, Sparktail's heart dashed over a beat as he caught sight of the other warrior's face, both Speedster and Thalia gasping behind him. Standing across from Sparktail in the clearing stood a- a-

...a Raichu with jagged, scarred cheeks and green eyes, a glowing sword on his back, a leather satchel across one shoulder, matching Sparktail detail for detail- down to the subtle scar on his left shoulder and the shape of his sword's hilt.

The true Sparktail shuddered as he stared at his doppelganger, his heart pounding furiously. Did Sparktail always have that savage gleam in his eyes, when he entered battle? Did his cheeks crackle with red sparks in the flush of battle? There was just one key difference, he realized- for imprinted on the back of the other Raichu's paw, he could see the Hexwraith crest. "Who are you?" whispered Sparktail, shaking his head, the world beyond this clearing dark and unimportant now, every sense bristling with his imposter. "You're not me-"

"But am I not what you could have been?" whispered back the other Raichu, drawing his blade and bringing it to eye level just as Sparktail himself had. Sparktail stared at his foe's sword, identical to his own, gleaming pristine like a jewel. He winced at the harsh smile that twisted his doppelganger's face- did he ever do that, too? "Am I not he who ends wars? Who divides the night? I promise you, Sparktail, you shall yield to me by the end of our struggle; and with yourself, you shall yield all that you took from our master. I assure you this, for as surely as you are the alpha, I am the omega."

"Omega...?" Sparktail remember remembering the wounded Lairon that Kyria had tended to in Verdanturf and its 'cleanly cut' wounds- so this was the Lairon's attacker. "I'm not yielding to you, whatever the heck you are," he replied, his eyes narrowing and his ears flattening back. The two Sparktails began to circle each other, their matching blades aimed at each other's white-tufted fur-bristling throats. "You came here... to fight me?"

"But of course I did," replied the false Sparktail as he lunged. At once, Sparktail dropped to one knee and rolled aside to dodge his clone's thrust, leaping up with a rolling vertical slash at Omega's side that rebounded off his foe's blade. Hastily deflecting the other Raichu's blows with several successive strokes, he let momentum spin his last block into a wide slash, bringing his sword against Omega's with a clang. A red ring-shaped force-field enclosed the two Raichus as a gasping Thalia leapt to her paws to run to her mate's aid, blocking her off.

"I am all that you should have been; I am all that you are and more," taunted Omega. Both Raichus' cheeks crackled with red sparks as they glared at each other through crossed blades, until both warriors simultaneously leapt away from each other. That pattern of scars- the illusion was perfect, the disguise was whole- and yet Sparktail's foe hadn't once attempted to pretend that he was the true Sparktail. What was going on here?

Bringing his sword to eye level again, Sparktail leveled his blade towards the doppelganger's green gaze as Omega pointed his towards the Raichu's calf. He thrust forward to miss his foe by inches, then stepped back as the other warrior's sword jabbed at the ground where his hindpaw had been moments ago- and they were back to where they started.

Lightning crackled up and down the lengths of their swords as Omega shifted his blade again and again to deflect each of Sparktail's slashes- and now it was the imposter's block that rolled around into a slash. As Sparktail deflected his foe's strike, an odd vibration ran down the length of his sword while the other Raichu retreated with a backflip and landed neatly on both hind paws.

Channeling electricity into his tail, Sparktail and his imposter stared at each other from opposite sides of the clearing at an angle, their blades again at eye level. As they lunged each other, Sparktail slashed at Omega, feeling claws tearing at his side-

Without warning, the ground beneath his hindpaws lurched. Field and forest spun around him, and Sparktail hit the ground with a cry, impact knocking the sword from his paws. "Worthless," hissed Omega's voice as weight pressed down on the Raichu's back. "You are unworthy of this proof."

Gasping, the Raichu tilted his neck around and up at Omega, but was unable to get a good look at his enemy, only able to make out a pair of gleaming eyes cast in shadow, green becoming yellow.

He felt his imposter tugging at the flap of his leather satchel, pulling out an object that glinted gold in the sunlight. "But the Exile meant this for me," whispered the warrior. Recognizing the shriveled charm that he'd taken from Slick, the Raichu's blood went cold. "How kind of you to deliver it for him!"

He trembled furiously beneath Omega; he knew his adversary, but could not place him, couldn't think clearly enough, his mind still fogged and his heart still pounding with the heat of battle. Growling, hissing, he lashed up at Omega with his tail, releasing a burst of electricity into Omega's leg.

At once, Omega shrieked, and the weight on Sparktail's back lifted, a pair of objects falling to the ground on either side of him. Gasping for breath, the Raichu scrambled to his paws as his foe dashed off into the tall jungle grass, the red field vanishing.

"Stop! Get back here!" he shouted, before he stumbled and fell again, frustrated and ashamed. It was too late; Omega was gone, leaving only the echoes of cackles in Sparktail's ears, his body burning with pain.

"Sparktail!" cried Thalia, hurrying towards her mate in dismay. Helping the Raichu to his paws, she snaked a vine over to the sword resting in the grass a few feet away, dragging it towards them awkwardly. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you know that- that thing?"

"I'm... fine," he gasped, stumbling up onto one knee and then sinking back to the ground again. Sparktail glanced around his fuzzy surroundings again, his half-dazed eyes finally settling back on Thalia- things seemed to sharpen, then.

He felt her whisper words of forest healing, and the throbbing pain slowly subsided into tingling- perhaps she could tell when he was lying, even about his own wounds. "Thanks," murmured Sparktail, giving the Leafeon a quick, tight hug.

Still feeling the tingles of Synthesis in the back of his scalp, the Raichu then suddenly noticed Speedster staring into Sparktail's satchel in the grass nearby, the flap still dangling open. In the grass nearby lay the light ball and the Blue Orb where they had fallen from Omega's paws, still glowing.

The young Eevee's eyes shot open wide, and he hastily backed away from the bag. With a jolt of horror, Sparktail suddenly remembered what Omega had stolen from him,. "Thalia," whispered the Raichu, glancing around the grass again, raising his sword. "That... that Pokemon- Omega- he's got Slick's charm-"

"Blade down," growled an all-too-familiar voice from behind Sparktail, sending him springing up into the air with fright as Thalia half-gasped, half-yowled in surprise beside him. She, Speedster, and Sparktail all whipped around with widened eyes to face the six Pokemon emerging from the tall jungle grasses.

"At ease, don't want to be poking anyone's eye out here," said Shock grimly as he stepped out into the clearing with a splint secured to one leg, surveying them all with his electric-blue eyes, followed by Amber, Kyria, and the three Kirlias from Mauville. There was an egg cradled in Kyria's arms.

"She took a vow of celibacy, it's not her egg," added Shock to Thalia's questioning look, his eyes crackling as Sparktail slowly lowered his sword. "It's an egg we found abandoned in the Mauville Daycare Center. Kyria thinks it's a war orphan. And yes, damn it, we're going to have to play egg-sitting."

"And Heroc?" said Thalia curiously, glancing to Sparktail.

Amber and Shock exchanged glances. "The Breloom and his patrol are traveling south," said one of the Kirlias quietly. "Shock told us what happened. Heroc will circumvent the blockade by the Pacifidlog Straits; it is a treacherous route, but if they survive, there is no question of his bravery." She dipped her head. "And if I understand correctly from Lady Kyria; we have our own, safer route to Sootopolis?"

An awkward silence filled the air at that last comment. "Shock, um, sir," began Sparktail slowly. His low voice choked on that last, unfamiliar word- it made him cringe inside. "Delia's waiting over by the bridge, over there." He pointed with his tail off towards the place on the lake's shore where they'd left the rest of the patrol, and Thalia confirmed it with a nod.

"Excellent," said the Manectric, his eyes flaring up as he gazed towards his patrol- Sparktail and Thalia exchanged silent, nervous chuckles. "Let's go, then." Glancing to Amber, Kyria, Speedster, Thalia, and Sparktail, the proud warrior vanished into the grasses, with the others in awkward pursuit after him.

As the six Pokemon approached Shock's patrol, the Retrievers one-by-one caught sight of Shock and leapt to their paws, rushing forward to greet Shock. But Sparktail didn't partake of their joy; he tuned them out, his torn fur bristling and his cheeks crackling.

"Omega's still out there," he muttered. "Whatever he's doing... I've got to stop him." Feeling the warmth of the sun and tasting the wind from the sea, the Raichu reached a paw for the sword on his back, staring off toward the distance.


	41. Blue Sabre, Red Stain

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 41: Blue Saber, Red Stain**

_A hero from a time long gone_  
_In seven wars he fought and won_  
_This planet he must still defend_  
_For the legend can never end_

* * *

At high noon, as Shock's patrol ascended a hill overlooking Lilycove, Sparktail gazed down towards the old seaport city and the ocean's sparkling waves in the distance. Resting a paw on Thalia's flank, the Raichu felt the wind cool his fur as the patrol padded down the grassy ridge, his thunderbolt cheeks alive with green sparks.

In the great bay to the south stood Mount Pyre, which looked almost beautiful in the sunlight. He and Thalia exchanged grim smiles as they passed the old mountain-isle, the smiles of shared pain, memories best left unspoken. Every step brought the patrol closer to the distant edge of the sea, their paws splashing through puddles that splattered Sparktail's unkempt fur, but filth was all right.

One by one, the patrol emerged from the grasses to find themselves on a light brick-paved road winding through the trees, the occupied city of Lilycove sprawled out on the grassy terrain before them. Wisps of ocean breeze lifted Sparktail's fur and filled his throat as the patrol gazed in awe towards the distant blur where sea and sky converged. Sea-faded houses and crest-white pavement blended with the lush landscape that sloped down towards wave-worn rocky shores, melding seamlessly amongst grassy hills until Sparktail had to squint to see them.

The only thing out of place was a patrol bearing the Red Dragon's insignia, gathered in the city's main square- led by a Lucario with a crimson sash. At once, Sparktail and the other Retrievers readied weapons and claws and teeth; then, at the Manectric's cry, the patrol sprinted down the slope into the salt-white streets. As they approached, the Lucario spun around to reveal dangerous red eyes, and a slender blade was in his paws. Letting out war chants at their leader's cry, the Exile's soldiers rose to meet Sparktail and the others with serrated claws and fangs.

Dashing across the pavement, the Raichu slashed at a Kricketune, spun around to hurl a thunderbolt at a lunging Croagunk, then quickly dropped and rolled aside as a Rhyperior's foot smashed the pavement where he'd stood moments ago. Red and blue hilts flashed as Thalia struck a Tauros in frantic dance of paw-bound rapiers and forest song, letting loose a spirited "LEA!" as she sliced with both blades across a Quagsire's back.

Springing over a Cloyster's ice beam, Sparktail hit the ground and rolled back onto one knee, hacking a Wormadam to bits as its energy ball struck his left shoulder. The clouds overhead seemed to swirl and blur around Thalia as she struck and again with her blades, darting in and out of her foes' reach, eyes shutting when steel met flesh. Yelping as icy claws dug into his shoulder, Sparktail spun around with a shout and struck the Weavile behind him with an electric burst. Aqua-jetting up into a Staravia, Wyrn sank his rapier into the bird's breast and whipped it back out, a razor wire gleaming red.

At that moment, Sparktail found himself facing a Monferno clutching a hatchet- the first time he'd seen regular infantry carrying weapons! Swallowing, the Raichu quickly raised his sword to deflect his foe's crashing blow before slashing wide, hissing as flames licked at his fur. Sparktail hacked at the Monferno's flesh again and again between his foe's strikes, blade clanging against blade. Finally, the screeching monkey tripped over the Raichu's long tail and fell, just long enough for Sparktail to impale his foe.

But while some of the enemy soldiers carried weapons, it was clear that few had any skill with them. Only the Lucario had the vicious skill to slay, whose blade ripped life from an Azumarill's chest. The Retrievers had few casualties- yet the few whom fell beneath the Lucario's katana sent hatred into Sparktail, hatred he didn't understand but had no time to examine.

It occurred then to Sparktail that he'd never seen his sword stained red like the Lucario's katana. He slashed at an Ambipom- but the fluid coating his blade was so looked so watery that the Raichu couldn't recognize it as blood. He touched his paw to the blade's flat; and turning over his paw, saw that his pads were stained dark red. But before he could grasp the bizarre phenomenon, the Raichu heard the screech of a Carnivine and spun around with a forceful strike, cleaving it in two

For once, sheer force was on the Retrievers' side. The Lucario and his minions were regrouping now, slashing frenzily as Shock's patrol forced them from the bowl-like town square with sheer number, retreating up a flight of stairs to higher ground. At the top of the steps, the Lucario roared down at Shock's patrol; at once, Exeggutors appeared on the ridge and bombarded the patrol with egg bombs, faltering their advance. Howls and furious shouts rang out all around Sparktail as he and Thalia automatically hit the ground, their fur sprayed with shrapnel.

But Shock rushed forth up the stairs at the Exile's soldiers with a rallying bark, and his rattled patrol followed after. To an Arcanine, the Manectric barked as he ran, "Hit the trees!" As if it was his own idea, the Arcanine obediently stopped by the stairway handrails and shot a stream of flame up at the Exeggutors up on the ridge- hitting only three of the nine, but setting ablaze to their palm fronds and scattering the rest.

"Sparktail! Look out!" yelled Thalia as she sprang past with a spiral slash-parry to deflect a Skunktank's dark-pulse. Sparktail whipped around to face a Gallade towering over him, his sword glancing off its arms like steel. Swearing, the Raichu leapt aside to just barely evade a wicked psycho-cut, no time left to wonder what would happen if it hit him. He hurled his weight into each slash, furiously trying to force the green knight back; it was not easy, but the Gallade seemed more determined to wound Sparktail than to hold his ground.

The Lucario stood hatefully above a glaring Amber, his katana raised high for the kill, when Shock barreled straight into him from the side. Snarling, the Lucario and the Manectric tumbled head over tail, the katana flung from the Lucario's paw as they battered at each other furiously. Bellowing, the Lucario rolled back up onto one knee, finally swatting Shock aside with a swift mach-punch. Snatching up his katana, he barked for the remaining guards to rejoin him, and they fought with bloody desire, willingly backing down the grassy road from the patrol's hacks and blows to the edge of the sea.

Then, as the red-sashed Lucario's foot reached the very edge of the rocky precipice- not too high, perhaps a drop of eighteen feet at most- a chorus of skies rang out across the air. Startled, both patrol and guards all glanced up to the sky as three specks swooped down from the clouds out over the sea with slender wings- three Skarmories rushing upon the Exile's minions.

Fury burned in the Lucario's eyes as he glanced between Shock's triumphant gaze in front and the approaching Skarmories in back. "If you think we're cornered- think again," laughed the Lucario, his eyes gleaming as he stretched out one paw towards the sea, sheathing his blade. "Blusabre has never been defeated- and that will not change today!"

Immediately, Shock gave a rallying bark, and the Retrievers surged forward- but too late. The Lucario and his underlings spun around and dove off the cliff, the Skarmories letting out warning cries. Alarmed, Sparktail and the others rushed past Shock to the edge, staring far down as Blusabre and the others splashed in the churning ocean below.

"They'll drown," gasped Thalia with widened eyes as she and a few others peered over Sparktail's shoulder, gasping Retrievers crowding all along the cliff's edge. The Raichu felt her grip his paw tight. "There's no way that they'll survive the fall-"

"No, they won't," countered Wyrn, pointing with his rapier. "Look!"

Heart pounding, Sparktail followed Wyrn's gaze down towards several trails of ripples in the foamy sea as the soldiers vanished into the pounding brine. Then, a pair of hideous brown-and-pink heads suddenly reared up out the water's surface; two Gastrodons emerged from beneath the sea in geysers of foam- lifting Blusabre and the others onto their backs, before fleeing off into the rock-strewn horizon.

* * *

"Wyrn, take any four and go search the city for holdouts," ordered Shock, glancing to the Buizel as the patrol returned to the town square. Nodding, Wyrn gestured to Ketrail, Amber, a Phanpy, and a Zangoose, then led the group away. Pausing by a steel rail, Thalia watched in amusement as Shock then turned his attention to the three Skarmories landing nearby. "Now, what's going on here?" said the Manectric, eyes darting between the steel birds, one paw burrowing into the dirt. "Is this an airlift?"

"Ah, you must be Captain Shock," said the Skarmory, meeting the hound's gaze. "Lyther did say you had quite the bark. As for airlifts-" The Skarmory glanced back to his comrades and sighed. "I had a fleet of thirty-six under my command when I set out from Sootopolis, but a rainstorm scattered us." Thalia glanced back to Sparktail, remembering Ferricia's story of the Silver Conclave, but he didn't look back. "It should be no trouble, though; my flock and I have traveled through worst tempests!"

"We'll have to find another way, then," said Shock, turning back to the rest of the patrol. "Now as for the rest of you..." The Manectric's voice trailed off as he scanned his followers, then struck like a hammer. "Speedster! You don't seem to have a single wound or drop of blood on you. Were you even in the battle?!"

An amused murmur rolled through the patrol as all eyes turned towards the young Eevee warrior, who glanced at his own fur and blushed a deep red. Blinking, Thalia glanced around the patrol, realizing Shock was right. They'd all taken a hit or two in the battle, however minor- except for Speedster, whose fur was somehow completely clean of blood. "He was definitely fighting, sir!" called Sheltur to Shock, grinning as Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances. "I saw him take down a Cherrim. He must've just been too fast!" Thalia giggled at that, Sparktail rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and a few others laughed.

Shock snorted. "Right then- Delia, Bricks, and Sheltur, come with me," ordered the Manectric, glancing to each of them with sharp blue eyes. "Let's go retrieve our fallen comrades' bodies and pay our final respects to them, before someone trips over them." Nodding, Delia, Sheltur, and a Graveler rose up and followed after their leader.

As the patrol settled down, Thalia gave Sparktail a playful wink- because she liked how the Raichu's cheeks darkened slightly- then let out a content sigh and took in her surroundings. It cheered the Leafeon to see how the world could still look so whole and beautiful, the sky a lovely light-blue with streaks of white, the grass and the swaying trees still verdant-green. The houses looked peacefully unused, but not wholly neglected, not even the distant light-tower gleaming on the farthest rock outcropping. Maybe the Lucario and his soldiers had preserved the buildings for their own use? The ground was rich with flowers that had escaped from untended gardens, though quite a few blossoms had been trampled during the battle. The only hint that the beautiful city gave to betray the existence of war were blood and masses of strewn fur on the pavement, which would wash away in the next rains.

The Leafeon was helping- well, trying and failing to help- Kyria bandage the Retrievers' wounds when a loud explosion suddenly rang out from the harbor. At once, the confused patrol turned towards the plume of black smoke rising from the wharf in the south. "Damn that Blusabre!" swore Shock as he and the rest of the burial crew returned to the square. "He must've left time-release charges on the docks!"

Exchanging glances with Sparktail, Thalia and several others raced after the Manectric down towards a high ledge overlooking the wharf, just in time to see four more docks and the tethered boats all explode in succession. Skidding to a halt on the quay, the Leafeon cringed as burning wooden shrapnel and eye-stinging smoke rained down upon her and the rest of the patrol, relaxing only when she felt Sparktail's protective paw on her flank.

Thalia could feel fury radiate from Shock as the Manectric stared at the broken piers. As they stood on the water's edge, gazing far out to sea, Shock spun around sharply to face the Skarmory captain. "Captain! How long will it take before your fleet arrives?" barked Shock, his pelt bristling.

The captain tilted his head sideways to frown at the Manectric. "Ah, I take it you really intended to sail all the way to Sootopolis?" commented the Skarmory, spreading his wings and exchanging glances with his allies. "It should not take more than a few days. Be patient."

Shock scowled and rolled his eyes, but said nothing and resumed glaring. Suppressing laughter beneath a paw, Thalia grinned at Sparktail. Then, she yawned and curled up on the quay as the rest of the patrol joined them, letting soft clear sunlight and Sparktail's warmth fill her fur as ocean waves filled the air with fresh saline spray.

"You could always rebuild the dock." Blinking, the Leafeon bolted upright and glanced around as she heard a low, guttural voice from the waters below, a soft breeze touching her pelt. Next to her, Sparktail drew his sword and brought it to eye level; everyone else heard the voice too! Padding over to the boardwalk's edge, Thalia caught sight of a cluster of ripples in the water, between two broken docks; then, a great fish's head broke the surface of the water and floated to the main dock. Its gnarled surface was a craggy skin of brown and tan scales that for a moment, the Leafeon thought she was staring at a living rock. "Hello, young daughter of flower petals," greeted the rockfish as Thalia stared blankly at him. "Such tremors have rocked these waters in such short time; never have I felt the likes of it in all my eons."

"A Relicanth!" gasped Amber as she joined Thalia and Sparktail by the edge, her eyes filled with fierce awe as they stared down at the rockfish. At once, the rest of the patrol- from Shock to Speedster- perked up and crowded all along the boardwalk. "I've never seen one before..."

"Always running, never walking; forever scurrying, never pausing," spoke the Relicanth, his voice stately calm as the Retrievers peered down at him. "Lightning runs in your flesh, mouse; but your soul is fire." Sparktail gave Thalia a questioning look, but the Leafeon shook her head- the Relicanth meant Amber, not Sparktail.

"And who taught you to prophecy, ancient elder?" asked Kyria calmly, winding her way between Amber and Shock, her expression and voice oddly calm; Thalia felt a chill run down her spine. "My kind have always held the skill to see beyond, to delve into the Oversoul and see truth as truth is. But who gave you the eyes to see as gods see, to know as the divine know?"

"Ten millennia of wisdom and experience have given me these eyes, gentle healer," replied the Relicanth, his steady voice containing the faintest hint of amusement- as if noting Kyria's veiled accusation. "You have too much faith in the forces of light for one of your kind; your cousins learn by trial and error. I need no inner eye to see a person truly; I need no telekinesis to know as others know." A murmur ran through the patrol, and for the first time, Thalia saw alarm spread over Kyria's features.

"And what about my patrol, Relicanth?" called out Shock, affixing his blue gaze to the rockfish- who seemingly held no fear of the Manectric's crackling fur, listening to the wash of debris-strewn waters. "We MUST cross the sea and get to Sootopolis City. Will you help us?"

The Relicanth peered up at the Manectric, its stony expression neither condemning nor gracious. "You, good sir, have chrome brass and steel in your veins, as any who sees you truly can tell," said the ancient rockfish, gently bobbing up and down in the sea, its voice slow still but deliberate. "You have a way of accomplishing what you desire, of setting straight your path. If it is in your heart to fix the docks arrive at the Ivory Mountain- then the docks shall be fixed."

Then Sparktail spoke, startling Thalia- she hadn't expected him to say anything. "Wait," said the Raichu, staring down at the rockfish. "Relicanth- what can you tell me about the warrior Omega?" Thalia's inner laughter melted away as she glanced at Sparktail; she could see some sort of bitterness in him, something that the others couldn't see. The Leafeon nudged him for an explanation, but to her irritation, he did not explain.

The Relicanth's reply was not what she had expected at all. "You speak of Omega, hoping that you might understand him; and yet you do not understand yourself," spoke the ancient rockfish, his voice still maddeningly slow. "Surely you, who has traveled through fire and storm just to survive, can comprehend the Exile's fist? Know this, Raichu: The answer to the end lies just beyond the final veil." Then, the Relicanth bowed farewell to Shock, turned, and dove off, leaving the patrol staring at the bubbling ripples in the water.

* * *

Speechless, Sparktail stared down at the broken docks towards Relicanth's vanishing shadow as the rest of the patrol broke into excited chatter, slowly sheathing his sword. He felt Thalia giving him a few warm nudges, to assure him that he'd be all right. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and held his mate close- still staring after the place where Relicanth had vanished.

"Shock, sir," spoke up Speedster, glancing nervously between the Skarmories and his commander, then to Thalia and Sparktail. Looking to the Eevee, the Raichu suddenly noticed an odd gleam to Speedster's eyes- but he pushed the thought away, not sure what to make of it. "Permission to forage for wood to help rebuild the docks?"

"Permission granted, Speedster," replied the Manectric, his voice a bit distant, still staring at the place where Relicanth had vanished. "But take- take others with you. You may be fast enough to dodge blood drops- but I doubt that you'll be carrying too many logs on your own."

Nodding obediently, the Eevee gestured with his tail to a Skarmory, Thalia, and Sparktail. "I'll take you three, okay?" said Speedster, wagging his tail, leading them away from the rest of the patrol. Glancing back to the patrol, Sparktail smiled faintly and climbed up onto the Skarmory behind Thalia, gripped the steel bird's back with his paws as they rose up and flew off.

They flew westward over the Great Eastern Bay, passing over rocks and trees and innocent Taillows ignorant of war. Up at the front, Speedster was riding on the Skarmory's head, whispering directions into the steed's ear. It took a moment for Sparktail to realize that the Eevee had no intention of gathering wood at all, and a chill ran down his spine. Where was this young Eevee taking them?

Their answer came- they were approaching Mount Pyre, its craggy spires like petrified tongues of flame, rising up and up towards the ancient shrine on its peak. The memorial tablets of the dead decorated its slopes in pixels of red and blue, and soft mists wreathed the ancient mountain-temple in silver. Anxious winds filled the Raichu's pelt as they descended towards the green-velvet summit, one paw reaching into his bag to clutch the Light Ball. As they landed, he gave Thalia a questioning glance, but for once she looked just as clueless as he felt.

Sparktail felt anxiety prickle as he slid down from the Skarmory into the grass, Thalia softly landing beside him with a smile. Speedster was less graceful, springing down and landing with a tumble- the odd gleam in his eyes was stronger now, almost fervent. Glancing around his surroundings, the Raichu saw a long carpet of velvet-grass that led straight up towards the sky, up weathered steps towards the mountain's summit.

"No time for sight-seeing," spoke Speedster, his eyes shining, jolting both Thalia and Sparktail out of their thoughts. "We'll be right back," added the Eevee to the Skarmory, who nodded and flew off. Then to Sparktail and Thalia, he gestured with his tail towards the shrine on Pyre's summit. "Come on- let's go!"

Exchanging glances, anxiety rising, they followed Speedster up the ancient trail, towards the ancient sanctuary where life and death were one, their path marked by ancient weathered gravestones. "I haven't been here for ages," murmured Speedster's voice, hidden in the eerie haze that set the Raichu's fur on end. "Not since- ah, but that was eons ago..." The Eevee's voice sounded off to Sparktail, heavy and weight-laden like the Relicanth's- too worn for such a young Pokemon.

"You've been here before?" asked Thalia innocently as they continued up the path. Sparktail couldn't tell in the spirit mists whether she'd picked up on Speedster's odd voice too or not. Well, at least she sounded like her usual bright and cheerful self.

The mists were growing thin as they approached the mystical upon the mountain's uppermost summit, and the Raichu could make out a sly smile from Speedster's tilted features. "Yes, Thalia, I know this place," replied the Eevee in his much-too-old voice. "I know this mountain, this shrine to the departed- this hallowed rock where earth, sky, and sea are one. I know more about the world's mysteries than any other." Thalia looked taken aback, but did not challenge Speedster.

The sky was clear with daylight over Hoenn as the Raichu, the Leafeon, and Speedster arrived at the time-weathered white altar of Mount Pyre's summit, here at this square plateau where Slick Silversky had died. Sparktail's heartbeat rose as he stared down towards the mountain slopes beyond the shrine's low stone walls, towards gravestones nestled amongst misty green slopes and azure sky. Then swallowing, the Raichu gripped his sword's hilt tight, feeling sick as he turned towards the dirt mound where he'd buried Slick's body, even if the world all around them was lush and beautiful. After all that, Slick- Aurton- was Giratina all along.

As if to himself, Speedster began to murmur under his breath, catching Sparktail's attention. "Yes- it was here that it happened, when the first War of Legends broke out, three millennia ago," whispered the Eevee, tracing a mark in the dirt with a paw, his back still to Thalia and Sparktail as if they weren't there. "And then over here, this was where the Hoenn Civil War between Groudon and Kyogre erupted, fourteen centuries ago... Or was it fifteen? Ah, how memories blur together with time..."

Frowning at Speedster, Sparktail drew his blade and pointed it at the back of the Eevee's head, his fur rippling in the wave-spurred breeze. "What do you mean, memories? You're talking as if you were there when- when that war happened," said the Raichu slowly, his throat growing dry, the grass too soft beneath his paws. An odd thought struck Sparktail then. "Come to think of it- how do you know so much about the world at all?."

"It will surprise you, Sparktail, how much I know of the world and its long arduous history," said Speedster calmly, raising his eyes towards the shining sky, still not turning to face the Raichu. "I know of these things, because I have seen them. I have seen more than either of you may ever see in your lifetimes. I may well know more about your weapon than you. If you knew as I knew, saw as I saw, lived as I lived- then you would understand." Then, laughing softly, the Eevee began to sing, his voice like the rustling grasses in the wind.

The Eevee's claim was ludicrous and outrageous beyond words, stinging Sparktail for some reason that he didn't understand. "That doesn't make any sense," replied the Raichu, staring at Speedster incredulously, though the world seemed to go silent except for the chilling breeze in his fur. "You can't possibly have seen that much in your life. You're still a young Eevee- you haven't even evolved yet."

"At Mount Chimney, the intense heat didn't seem to bother you at all- and you didn't want armor," added Thalia, her voice quavering as she gazed anxiously at the Eevee's back, her fur rippling. "But you don't have any weapons, you're still an Eevee... and you didn't even have a scratch on you during that battle!" At that, Speedster's body went rigid. "What sort of secrets are you hiding, Speedster? And why'd you bring us here?"

"I am not Speedster, and I am not an Eevee," declared the warrior, finally whirling around to face them both, revealing its true features- sending Sparktail's and Thalia's every sense into deadlock. The creature who they had called Speedster had an agile vulpine body with tighter muscles than any Eevee, his pelt colored reddish-brown and his paws a dark sage. He had an inclined muzzle like a Ninetales' and black-tipped ears like a Flareon's, his paws wreathed in tan fur tufts that resembled Thalia's wrist-leaves.

Tribal markings decorated his cheeks and forehead, his neck-collar-fur sepia and his belly cream-colored like a Vulpix's. The Pokemon's confident eyes gleamed like amber as Sparktail and Thalia stared blankly back at him, his long foxlike tail tipped dark-green to match his paws. "Sparktail, Thalia, my name is Mythic, and I am the last of the Tanuki."


	42. The Lost Hero

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 42: The Lost Hero**

He watched the world eyes like the sun  
His fur left plain with swift paws to run  
Five stones he held from memories inlaid  
To sing of new life from the forest glade

* * *

In a flash, Sparktail and Thalia had their blades at the Tanuki's throat, their fur bristling as they stared at the creature who couldn't exist, who shouldn't exist- but who did exist. "The Tanuki race died out thousands of years ago," hissed Thalia from beside Sparktail, though her voice was wavering.

Mythic smiled, clearly unperturbed. "You say I can't exist, and yet here I am," replied the Tanuki, his eyes gleaming, his mane rippling in the breeze. "Surely you understand that I have powers beyond any mere Eevee? That I am wiser and stronger than any mortal? That you have never seen the likes of me before, and never shall in any other?"

Clenching his teeth, Sparktail glared at the Tanuki- at Speedster or Mythic or whatever his name was. He frantically searched for some logical explanation, but nothing came to mind. It was true, Mythic did have a vaguely ancient look to him, and his voice was like the Relicanth's. But- "How?" asked the Raichu finally. "How're you still alive?"

"I have survived the eons by living in peace, Sparktail," said Mythic, gently brushing his long tail against the plain white altar behind him. "I am not and never have been a warrior, not even when my kin still walked the earth." He gave a dark, secretive smile. "Just as the Four Virtues themselves do not fight, neither do I."

"Why'd you sign up with Shock's patrol then?" demanded Thalia, swords trembling in her vine-wrapped paws, her heart racing- oh yes, some part of her did want to believe that a higher power was watching over her, but no, not like this. "If you don't like fighting, then why're you in a war patrol?!"

"I never said that I dislike fighting- but I am not a warrior, and your combat skills far outstrip mine," replied Mythic, smiling as he turned his attention back to the old white altar and the grass beneath their paws. "Surely, you've realized that I came to watch over you both. You don't truly believe that it was a mere coincidence that I joined the same patrol as yours?"

Weapons still raised, Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances- Mythic's claims were ridiculous and they knew it. But some guilty part of Sparktail couldn't help but wonder if Mythic was telling the truth. Still, the Raichu wasn't about to take anyone's words at face value.

"It's clear you haven't seen the truth yet, either of you," said Mythic, whirling back around to face the pair. "It doesn't matter what you believe I am or am not. What matters is that you hear what I have to say, whether you accept it or not."

Sparktail felt as if he was staring into Lugia's eyes again, listening to the Summoner rebuke him again. Instinctively, the Raichu shifted his paw, the tip of his sword against the Tanuki's throat. As the metal touched his fur, Mythic sprang out of the way, racing around them, darting under Thalia's swishing blades and into the gap under the white altar. Both Raichu and Leafeon froze; damaging the shrine was out of the question.

"I am not a warrior," repeated the Tanuki as he stepped back out onto the grass, looking calmly at the duo as if they had not just been trying to kill him. Thalia stared at the Tanuki as she sheathed her swords, but the Raichu held his blade steady. "Will you listen to me? I can do no harm to either of you. We haven't much time before Shock sends others to look for us."

Sparktail could feel Thalia's heartbeat, hot and quick, her paws tugging at his arm until he reluctantly put his sword away. "Fine," muttered the Raichu, glaring at Mythic. "But... stay away from Thalia."

Mythic laughed softly. "I'm no threat to her," said the Tanuki. "Now, where to begin?" Thalia followed Mythic's gaze back to Sparktail's sword, the hilt visible just above his shoulder. "Sparktail, where did you get that sword?"

"Oh, it's a weapon of light-" began Thalia, her eyes lighting up, but Sparktail shook his head, and she quickly fell silent. "It's a sword- Lugia gave it to me," said the Raichu, his tail lashing at the grass again. "It's like Thalia's swords, or Insyte's claws."

"And Lugia called them weapons of light," said Mythic, nodding. Thalia frowned at him, while Sparktail rolled his eyes. "And it seems that you found hope in carrying these weapons, because you received such gifts... weapons of light to counter the Exile's darkness. How poetic."

Thalia gave Sparktail a questioning glance; the Raichu shook his head again, reminded of his encounter with Lugia. "Mythic, did you know that Giratina was Slick?" asked the Raichu, looking back to the Tanuki. "Or- or that he was a human at all?"

"I did not know, not until you yourself knew," said the Tanuki, dipping his head. Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances, but said nothing. "I have seen many stories over the centuries; but I can only see the stories of others. Now, explain why you feel so committed to the war, that you left Indigo Plateau for the front lines."

The Raichu glanced to Thalia, hoping she would speak for him, but she shook her head and motioned back to him with her tail. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell Mythic about the night that Slick died; the darkness of Turnback Cave, the desperate jailbreak; flying into the Wide Shot, his first sight of the Conclave; Jirachi's rebuke, the flight back into Hoenn- all as he'd seen them for himself.

Though he stumbled and paused, every now and then, Mythic listened to him patiently, not interrupting until he'd finished. His voice growing a little stronger, Sparktail spoke of the attack on the Conclave, his encounter with Mewtwo; Elias's death, receiving his sword; fighting the Hexwraiths and Primal Dialga; Indigo Plateau, and Giratina was Slick; Lugia's disdain, and joining Shock's patrol- the words were coaxed out from him, more words than he thought he could have ever said. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he hadn't said enough.

"Then, the reason you came to Hoenn wasn't because of any great love for this place, but because you wanted to escape," said Mythic gently. Sparktail shifted uncomfortably, but the Tanuki smiled. "You are either very wise or very foolish."

The Raichu didn't know what to say, and so he fell silent. "Why did you bring us here?" asked Thalia finally. "You've been implying a lot of stuff about Lugia and the others- the eight Columns. You're not like them, are you? Is that how you're still alive?"

"No, I am not like them, though that question is not as odd as you may think," said Mythic. Thalia flinched as the Tanuki leapt up onto the altar. "But let us discuss these great Pokemon, they whom you call the Columns. You know of eight of these Pokemon, ancient beings who embody the parts of our world..."

"There's more than eight?" asked the Leafeon, confused.

"The world is far too vast for eight Pokemon, and there are hundreds of Columns in this world of ours," said Mythic, his smile broadening. "What is a Column? A Column is the manifestation of a governing essence, a Pokemon chosen by the spirits to control that essence. And when a Column dies, a new spirit is chosen by the spirits of the essence to replace the Column."

At first, Sparktail had no idea what Mythic meant; then, he remembered something from the story that Jirachi and Lugia had told, the story of the Eight Columns. Jirachi had listed the eight essences: earth, sea, sky, time, space, shadow, fire, and dreams. The first seven were obvious; but what was the last essence?

"If Ho-Oh rules the day, then Lugia controls the night," said Mythic, as if he could hear Sparktail's thoughts. Thalia and Sparktail exchanged glances. "Where Ho-Oh is king of honor and bravery, Lugia is master of illusion and fantasy. Separated from the world by a silver veil, he thrives from the power of dreams, shrouded in imagination and desire."

Sparktail stared at the Tanuki, trying to understand; but all he could think of was how Lugia deceived them and kept the Exile's identity a secret. Then he shook his head; this could wait. "What about Omega?" asked the Raichu, trying to keep his voice steady. "Do you know why he looks like me?"

The Tanuki nodded. "Omega is a warrior from a distant land, greatly feared by his enemies," said Mythic, looking out to sea. "His cunning and skill have kept him alive for many years. But he was only one of many stirred to action by the Void, the ancient nothingness from which the Original One came. As I'm sure you remember, the Void was Giratina's domain."

The Void... the battle in Distortion. The swirling shadows beneath the ring arena. The scarred battlefield where the Exile had waited in his true form. Yes, Sparktail remembered the Void, and wished he couldn't. "But the Void's destroyed now," said the Raichu weakly. "Right?"

Mythic chuckled. "The void, destroyed? Hardly," said the Tanuki. "The Void is tied into the fabric of existence by its very nonexistence. From life to death, and death to life, it maintains the cycle between the civil and wild energies. It was Giratina who twisted the Void's purpose, and filled it with darkness. Fed by aggression, fear, and distrust, it fed Giratina's war machine. And it was your heart, your blade, your will that scattered the darkness."

Sparktail stared. What was Mythic saying? Nonetheless, whatever the Tanuki meant, Thalia was skeptical. "But light and darkness don't actually exist," said the Leafeon, frowning at Mythic. "I mean... they're concepts. They're not things you can touch. This spiritual energy... they're not real."

"Aren't they?" countered the Tanuki, smiling. "There are many layers to reality, Thalia. Just as I was not who I seemed to be, your weapons are not what they seem to be, as the creatures of legend are not what they seem to be... reality is never what it seems to be."

"That's ridiculous," said the Leafeon disgustedly, drawing her swords. "This is real. The war's real. I've killed enough enemies to know that. And I'm sure Sparktail has, too. I mean-" She padded over to Mythic, holding Shensing before his eyes, but being careful not to touch his fur. "Look at it. Doesn't it look real?"

"Your swords feel sharp and true, but they are not swords," said Mythic calmly. "A true sword is more than steel and wood; it is a symbol, a tool, a weapon. A sword has two edges, but cannot swing in both directions; and whatever it meets, it separates, it divides. But do you truly understand what it means to carry a sword? To be a symbol of war and death?"

The Raichu stared at the Tanuki as Thalia backed up against him. Thoughts of killing Rattatas by night came to him, but he pushed those aside. Of course he had killed; it was war, life or death. But surely he wasn't a cruel killer, not like Giratina. Or was he?

"Come, now, let us not hide things from one another," said Mythic, shaking his head. "We all know you have killed and found it in your heart to kill; it is no great secret. Your heart needs no prompting of mine, not when it hungers to become what it ought to be."

The Raichu glared at Mythic, not sure how to reply. But in the back of his head, he remembered running through Pal Park, that savage joy of hunting down the Hexwraiths one-by-one, how satisfying it felt to destroy them. Thalia shivered as Mythic flickered her chin with his tail, and Sparktail grew irritated- he didn't want Thalia to be afraid of him.

"The blade and the warrior must be one in battle," said Mythic softly, circling them. "Savagery or civility? War or peace? What lies in your heart? Conflict stalks from every corner. What do you commit yourself to? If the soul is divided, so too is the blade. Only those whose souls are complete can stand when evening falls."

The Tanuki flicked the Leafeon's chin with his tail once again, but this time she snapped. "Don't bring me into this!" hissed Thalia, a leaf-blade protruding from a raised paw. "I don't order Sparktail to do anything for me, he does it because he wants to. Don't even start!"

But Mythic remained infuriatingly calm as ever. "I have no power over you; your choices are your own," laughed the Tanuki gently, shaking his head. "Remember this: If you submit yourselves to a higher power, you will become like them. Don't ever fight because someone tells you to. Fight because you want to fight..."

"Ah, yes, I expected nothing less from such an ancient infidel," whispered an old, haggard voice in the distance. At once, Mythic went rigid. "It has been eons since we last dueled, O ancient one; and yet you were alone last time! Have you lost your touch."

Drawing their swords, Sparktail and Thalia turned to see a blue fetal creature with a yellow turban, floating up the slope towards them with sealed eyes and wrinkled skin; the glowing red gems on its tails and forehead were reminiscent of Mesprit. "Who are you?" breathed Sparktail, leveling his sword at the Pokemon.

The creature gave a wheezing laugh. "Dear boy, I am Uxie, keeper of memories," rasped the old Pokemon, gathering energy into one paw. "I am the divine chalice from which the Exile sups his knowledge; I am the birth of all purity. Now stand aside; for the one behind you has earned the ire of the magi, and must be wiped from existence..."

Behind them, Mythic gazed up at the tiny Pokemon, his features hardening. His frustration at the Tanuki evaporating, Sparktail held his blade steady. He didn't know what history existed between the duo, but if Uxie served the Exile, who wanted Mythic gone, then it would be wrong to do nothing. "We're not standing aside!" cried Thalia from beside him.

A wizened chuckle came from the ancient creature. "Then you shall both share his fate." Sparktail grabbed Thalia and pulled her aside as Uxie flung a massive blue psi-bolt into the ground, leaving a tiny crater where the Leafeon had been moments ago. A memory flashed in his head- a Mudkip shielding a Vulpix with his body, a dying Linoone- but he quickly rushed at Uxie again.

Waves of light thrashed from the pixie as Mythic sprang forward, hurtling the Tanuki away. Darting low and high from the Raichu's slashes, Uxie's body flashed before psi-bolts rained down on the trio's head. Flinging a leaf blade at Uxie, Thalia rolled aside to dodge the sweeping Extrasensory attack that made the air ripple and stirred long-buried memories- Sparktail and the Houndoom tumbling down from the precipice, black smoke from a desiccated corpse- and she slashed wide.

Kicking out with a hind paw as Uxie flew past her, Thalia spun around with double slashes, and twin stabs, just barely missing the guardian. "I hold a thousand lives of thoughts and memories; I am the keeper of all knowledge," intoned Uxie, pulsating with psychic bursts as he rose into the air. "Even the two of you, who should have died millennia ago, are but children to me!"

He opened fire on Thalia and Sparktail, who quickly raised their swords to defend themselves. The silver blade vibrated in Sparktail's paws as he deflected the light-shots, the weapon trembling with some discordant hum. "They are but wayward travelers; but you are to me as they to you," declared Mythic. "Do not touch these Pokemon, Sealer! They are under my protection, and I would stand between them and the Exile if necessary-"

The Tanuki broke off as Thalia sprang at Uxie with both blades, tackling the guardian-spirit to the ground. Startled, Sparktail sheathed his sword and padded over to stare down at the creature. "Ah, Tanuki," whispered Uxie as he struggled under Thalia's paws, blades at his neck. "Such brazen words from a mere stargazer. Ever as always, you flout the Great Design, reject the purity of the world as it could become..."

Without warning, his body erupted with a massive blue psychic wave that violently flung Sparktail, Thalia, and Mythic to the ground. "Do not think I have trivialized your transgressions against my dear sister Mesprit," breathed the creature, its tails rippling as Sparktail stared up at him. "We do not forgive, and we do not forget!" His body flashed, and was gone before any of them could strike.

"Sparktail? You okay?" asked Thalia weakly, getting to her paws. When the Raichu nodded, they both looked to Mythic, who was staring after Uxie's vanishing silhouette in the distance, his expression dark and stern. "Mythic? We're sorry for doubting you, earlier... What's wrong?"

"Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are ancient magi, long sealed away beneath the three temples," replied the Tanuki, scowling, his fur bristling as he stared into the distance. "They would not dare venture so deep into an opponent's territory, when our allies were so close at hand, unless... they were sure that the rest of the patrol would not intervene. Something dark is brewing at Lilycove. We need to find the Skarmory at once!"

* * *

Paws and tail beating against the grass, Sparktail scampered to a halt at the edge of the gritty beach as he caught sight of Shock's patrol battling against a horde of Mismagii, all armed with weapons gathered from the last battle. His heart sank; there were already many bodies up and down the shoreline. Further down the shore were five Gastrodons, carrying armed soldiers that bore the Exile's banner.

"Still here, are you?" barked Omega as he and fresh reinforcements slid down from the Gastrodons' backs into the shallow water, splashing to shore with drawn weapons to face Shock's patrol. A dangerous smile spread across the false Raichu's features as he drew his blade, water dripping down his fur into the sand, Slick's charm gleaming on his neck. "Come here; I have a message from Blusabre. Fall, Retrievers!"

A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as he saw his doppelganger's allies- something about their eyes promised murder that Blusabre's guards failed to deliver. At once, the Retrievers rushed at their enemies with battle cries. "Thalia- get back to the others," he hissed, glancing to his mate. "Just... just wait here! Please!" Without waiting for her protests, he raced off down the sand towards his enemy.

Sparktail's cheeks crackled as he rushed at Omega, knocking him away from Shock. The Raichu's blade clanged against his opponent's, tail spinning around for another ring, a vertical slash parried high, paws hastily sidestepping a thrust, a deft series of swipes and parries going back and forth. Retrievers and Exile soldiers battled furiously all around the duo as they fought, their swords crackling with sparks, flashing again and again with each clash. With every strike of steel against steel, the Raichu could feel his blade vibrate and tremble.

Dark droplets flew from every direction and coated both their swishing pelts. Axes flashed and hacked into flesh, turning fur scarlet as pikes thrust forth from either side and daggers plunged into chests, splattering crimson stains across the sand, paws and tails moving too fast for Sparktail's eyes to track as the other warrior struck from every side.

The constant lashing blows from all directions kept jostling Sparktail's thoughts and forced him into constant retaliation, furiously parrying and slashing for his life, his sword trembling with its discordant hum. The other blade struck closer and closer to his fur as they fought, finally scoring a painful gash on his flank that brought an angry scream and a crackling lunge from the Raichu, his tail lashing at the earth as soldiers fell all around him.

The previous battle was swift, decisive, and easily won- but this was a vicious, terrifying conflict that dragged as the cold gray skies darkened, agonized screams mingled with vicious howls on both sides. The sand underpaw grew damp and red with spilled blood, soldiers howling and falling all around him, sinking to painful slow deaths. The cold evening air nipped at Sparktail as he and Omega continued their bitter duel, the sky turning to dusk as gasping Retrievers and vicious Exile soldiers battered at each other relentlessly.

Omega kicked high at the Raichu's paws before leaping back with a bark- stumbling back over a fallen Linoone's tail, falling even as Sparktail's sword flew from his grip. Gritting his teeth, Sparktail instantly snatched up his sword with his tail and slashed wide at Omega's chest, the blade slicing at the other Raichu's ribcage- and came away bloody.

The other warrior howled and clasped a paw to his chest wound. "You'll pay for that!" hissed Omega as he stumbled back, the Raichu body seeming to melt. Quickly, Sparktail moved in for the kill- but was too slow. As the golden fur began to dissolve, eyes becoming utter white, the doppelganger suddenly grabbed the Raichu's blade with shadow-like claws, the Griseous Orb glowing on his neck.

The Raichu froze as the translucent claws wrapped around the steel length. Time seemed to slow as a powerful swell of energy shot through the blade, the steel shaking in his paws violently. Panicking, he struggled to pull his sword free, but could not break Omega's grasp as golden cracks ran up and down the length of the blade.

Snap.

Without warning, Omega's grasp vanished. A wave of energy struck Sparktail, sending him reeling back, the blade's glowing fragments falling to the ground all around him. Unseen in the sand and dust that filled the air, the doppelganger snatched up his blade and ran away, screaming a retreat to his allies as he fled into the ocean like a pillar of dark mist.

Horrified, the Raichu stared at the glittering pieces of his sword in dismay, the useless golden hilt falling from his shaking paw as the Exile's soldiers raced into the waters after their master. On the blade fragments and soaking into the sand lay drops of blood, his and Omega's both. This couldn't be happening... his sword had broken!

"Stop, Sparktail!" ordered Shock from behind Sparktail as a dark-stained Wyrn stumbled to the ocean, limping and clutching one hind paw. The Raichu froze again- he could hear the misery in the Manectric's voice. "We're hurt enough- get back here-"

Foreboding gripped Sparktail as he turned to stare at the Retrievers on the blood-soaked shore, the Exile's soldiers fleeing on their Gastrodons towards the fading horizon. They were all splattered with blood and bruises, Shock's patrol; pride turned to panic and resolve turned to terror- the wind cold and gray against Sparktail's pelt. The sand was dark and wet with the crimson stain, filling the Raichu's nostrils and mouth with the cruel scent of death- leaking into the waters as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

With wounded cries, the Retrievers stared numbly at each other and at the countless bodies littering the beach all around them, one-by-one crawling towards their fallen comrades with silent sobs as the rest of the patrol- raced down the stairs to join them.

"Sheltur!" cried Wyrn as he knelt beside the fallen Wartortle, the rapier falling from his paw, his eyes filled with dismay. Shocked, Sparktail stared as the Buizel clutched his friend's limp body, revealing the horrible gash on the turtle's underbelly. "No- no- stay with us- don't be dead- no! No! No!"

As Sparktail approached, the Buizel clenched his teeth and looked up at him with furious, angry eyes. Stopping dead, Sparktail felt as if he was back at that awful morning on the Silver Conclave, staring down at a dying Elias, too late to save his friend; war cycling itself without recourse, taking life after life- and he grew afraid that Mythic and Lugia might be right about him after all.


	43. Across the Sea

**Chapter 43: Across the Sea**

_From this earth where I once began_  
_Through ocean storms I march again_  
_The wind's cloak is all around me_  
_For the distant flame is my guide_

* * *

"So, let's see," said Thalia nervously, their Skarmories' wings flashing in the morning sun as she glanced to Sparktail. Ocean wave and foam streaked by far below them as the surviving members of Shock's patrol rode on the Skarmories' backs. "You attacked Omega, he grabbed your sword, and the blade just... broke?"

The salty wind blew into his eyes and swept through his fur as he stared towards the great white mountain looming up from the open sea. "I don't know," said Sparktail distantly, ignoring the cawing Wingulls and chirping Taillows overhead. "Mythic said to feel the grass under my paws, the sun on my back, the wind in my fur, and I'd understand... whatever that means." Thalia gave a muffled purr, but didn't comment.

The wind was strong and the waves below rose high, but the sky was clear, and they arrived at Sootopolis without incident. Sparktail stared down towards the ancient dome far below as they swooped down into the mouth of the ancient caldera. The oceans and the mountain's face were by no means pristine- but it was cleaner and brighter than the destroyed husk he remembered.

Patrols of circling Skarmories brought the enormous cavern to life with their sharp eyes, sweeping over the city below. Directly below the patrol glimmered the waves of Lake Helens, its blue depths betraying no sign of the debris and red stains that had tainted it during the Sootopolis Massacre, surrounded by half-repaired buildings.

No, it wasn't as neat as it had been under the humans' control, and perhaps it never would be- but the city was clean enough that Pokemon knelt to drink from the lake's edge; and now the mineral deposits could outshine the contamination of war, restoring Lake Helens in all its sapphire beauty. A look at Thalia's face told Sparktail that the Leafeon's sorrows from the previous night were been washed away with joy.

On the rocky-yet-gentle shores surrounding Lake Helens, the wreckage and bodies that had lined the slopes were gone, replaced by newly painted walls and freshly cut timbers. Teams of Pokemon dotted the city's trails, tearing down old houses and raising new dwellings in their place, constructing bridges where old ledges had crumbled, washing long-dried stains of ash and blood from the great cavern's walls.

"Sparktail! Are you seeing this?" called Thalia, glancing to Sparktail as the patrol descended. "Remember when we first saw the city right after Slick's death... and how dead and lifeless it was?" The Leafeon laughed softly, her eyes radiant with joy as Sparktail glanced to her. "Here's life and color where there was none before!" And up and down the patrol's ranks, the others too were sharing similar thoughts in hushed, excited tones as they took in the rejuvenated city.

The Raichu blinked- he knew he should feel some swell of emotion, relief or satisfaction or something- but he didn't feel it, or couldn't name what he felt. All that Sparktail could bring himself to do was force a smile, and say nothing more.

The twenty descended upon a large helicopter pad on a rocky plateau overlooking Lake Helens. Glancing back over his shoulder to Thalia, Sparktail slipped down from his Skarmory's back to the asphalt while the rest of the patrol did likewise. Thalia hopped down from her steed as well and landed beside him, her eyes bright as she stared all around the massive cavern, off into the distance towards the farthest wall, up to the crater three thousand feet above them.

"Captain Shock!" called Lyther. Exchanging glances, Sparktail and Thalia noticed the Lucario padding across the helicopter over to Shock's patrol with lance in paw, his eyes hard and his blue cape draped over his shoulders. The other Retrievers exchanged glances as Shock looked sharply to the approaching warrior; Wyrn looked puffy-eyed and red from sobbing on all through the night. "It's good that you and your patrol arrived safely, Captain. We need all the preparation we can get before attacking Ever Grande."

But Shock refused to meet Lyther's gaze. "Not all of us made it here, sir," replied the Manectric, his voice a low growl; Lyther flinched but said nothing. Sparktail shot Thalia an uncomfortable glance- was Lyther a higher rank than Shock? "With all due respect, Lyther, I do not answer to you, and I do not have time to exchange pleasantries. We are all hungry, thirsty, and tired, and we would like a place to sleep."

The Lucario smiled coldly at Shock as the rest of the patrol- whispering in hushed undertones- gathered behind their leader. "Very well, Shock; follow me," replied the warrior, his eyes and paws glowing blue. Something seemed off about Lyther that Sparktail couldn't quite place, but he pushed the thought aside and rested his paw on Thalia. Turning around with a swish of his cape, Lyther gestured to the patrol, and padded off down the paved road, the Retrievers following uneasily behind.

The city's infrastructure organized its streets into a large circuit surrounding Lake Helens, houses sprawled on vast ledges that rose higher the further up from the rocky shore. As the patrol followed Lyther down the paved road, Sparktail noticed construction teams in yellow, but ignored them.

* * *

They arrived at Sootopolis' emergency bunkers- mass shelters built deep underground around the mountain-city, constructed during the Hoenn siege. Swallowing as the patrol descended into the cold steel complex, Sparktail remembered that the people in the bunkers were the only survivors of the Sootopolis Massacre- a few hundred out of thousands murdered. Other Retrievers were already settled into the nearest compartments as Lyther led the patrol down the sterile-white corridor.

Originally built for humans, any other two Pokemon would've found the compartments quite cozy- six feet wide, ten feet long, and six feet high. But Lyther insisted that couples share a single mattress to save space, even though there were two bunk beds. This meant that Sparktail and Thalia found it as compacted as a human would. "It's almost like being in a Poke Ball again," muttered the Raichu under his breath as he and Thalia climbed into the lower bunk. The Leafeon giggled.

"Will you two be quiet?" said the Zangoose wearily as she climbed up onto the top bunk. Thalia quickly fell silent as Sparktail glanced up to the other warrior, who gazed back down at them with hard, narrow eyes. "I don't want things to get messy tonight. At all. Got it?"

That night, after an uneventful dinner in the mess hall, Sparktail and Thalia huddled close together beneath the linen sheets for warmth. Feeling trapped and anxious and restless all at once, the Raichu stared up at the sterile steel ceiling, the pulsing of the Leafeon's heart his only comfort, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At the crater of Mount Chimney, Insyte stared at the Red Orb, the savage rumble of Groudon's voice grating at his senses. "It seems so easy, what we did then, to take the Red Orb from the desert," said the Flareon to himself, the magma pits seething from the behemoth's hunger. "But to sever that chain, when it had tamed such a raging beast that decrees the earth and the sun! And yet I was alive; I fought him like a lion, and the seal was weakening-"

"Who're you talking to?" The Flareon blinked and turned around to stare at Rush, golden bracelets still gleaming on his wrists. "Gotta say, you and Shanala have really changed," said the Swampert, studying Insyte. "What's with all the volcano business about, anyway? These people seem to think of you as a god."

As the Swampert picked up the Red Orb, fear fluttered in Insyte's heart for all the golden hearts of his army in the volcano-tunnels below. "This is the world I belong to now," said the Flareon as they padded away. "Some part of me suspects I was always meant to be part of this world, before Lugia, before Giratina, before even Slick..."

There was no time for idle chat; they could both feel the discordant vibrations from beneath the volcano now. Together, the duo descended down a volcanic tunnel illuminated by red-glowing heat. Step by step, he drew closer to the lord of magma, Rush's utterly thoughts indiscernible as he cradled the Red Orb in his arms.

The trail ahead glowed with searing heat, the air in the tunnels blazing hot, illuminated by red-glowing flecks of embers. As Insyte led him to the lord of flowing magma, Rush stared after the Flareon with silent incredulity, stunned by how his old friend had changed. Had this truly been Insyte's destiny, so different from the bitter Umbreon he had known?

In Groudon's lair, the walls were studded with scarlet crystal formations, a narrow precipice leading out over the fiery depths, a plunge of over thirty feet into broiling hell. Walls and ceiling sweltering with heat, hot sulfuric fumes bubbled up from the magma-lake like the devil's breath. They stared down the basalt bridge towards the shrine on the pillar at the pathway's end, a blackened altar ringed by stalagmite formations.

Ancient emblems glowed on the walls of the immense cavern in fiery orange, three united peaks that intersected in slanted lines and ended in a flower of four petals. Down the precipice with his friend so wary came Insyte smiling hot with pride, his eyes like silver steam, his fur like spice. Thus to his champion friend the hero spoke, "The Titan's words do erupt routine for me; see the master of the earth in the magma below! The mighty Groudon is indeed a god, but fear not that rage of his, my dear friend. For he is good and never seeks to harm."

The voice now rumbled loud, warm and alive; aglow with joy that all creatures know from birth- the primal joy of promised word repaid. The cave shook as the great lord rose up to his paws, to surface with a mountain-moving strength, in sacred cavern deep within the earth.

Then they were in a great hall of glowing crimson crystals, an immense cavern with tiered ledges not unlike the Cave of Origin, but perhaps thrice as large. The walls, the ceiling, the very air glowed with sweltering heat rising from the great magma lake at the chamber's bottom-most pit. A trail sloped gently down from where Insyte and Rush stood, a stone bridge that led out halfway across the molten depths before ending at a high stone nest where there stood a great black altar, not unlike the one that had stood at the Sky Pillar's summit. Ancient emblems glowed on the walls of the immense cavern in fiery orange, three united peaks that intersected in slanted lines and ended in a flower of four petals.

Padding down the long stone precipice with the Swampert warily following close behind, Insyte smiled as the torrid tides of flame filled his fur until his eyes were silver with steam. "You can feel him, can't you," spoke the Flareon, turning his thoughts towards the master of earth who dwelled in the magma below, looking back over his shoulder to Rush, who nodded. "Don't be afraid of his presence. The Behemoth may be a god, but he is good and never means harm."

Groudon's thoughts grew stronger in Insyte's mind as he and Rush approached the altar, warm and alive, emanating with a joy that all living things know from birth- the joy of a fulfilled promise. The hero smiled as he sensed the great lord rising to his paws, ascending to the surface with a strength that could move mountains, here in this sacred cavern deep within the earth.

"In all my years with Slick, Insyte, I've never seen so many legendary beasts until now," said the formidable Swampert, his orange eyes narrowing as they stood before the very altar of Groudon. "Until that day when I- hell- when I got up in front of everyone and made that speech..."

The Flareon smiled faintly. "The world has been in constant flux, old friend, ever since Giratina emerged from the abyss," replied Insyte, dipping his head. "The great calamities drew out the ancient spirits from hiding- Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Lugia, Ho-Oh- and thus they were swept up into this war, much like ourselves."

Rush gave a grim chuckle. "You're much wiser as a Flareon than as an Umbreon," said the Swampert as he approached the black altar with the Red Orb. "Or perhaps you were always like this, and we never paid you any attention. But either way..." He glanced back to the Flareon. "Come with me to Sootopolis, all right? I'll need you on the war council."

"Of course," replied the Flareon, nodding. "I will have to come with you anyway, to represent the Vulcanite League." He gestured with his tail to the far entrance, to the tunnels beyond the molten walls. "These Pokemon... Sometimes I feel as if they need me. As if they have always needed me..."

* * *

That night, Lyther meditated in the Cave of Origin, searching in the Aura for the Blue Orb. It was time that he saw Kyogre for himself, so that he might understand the raging spirit of the storm. "On wings of light, by bloody sword, may the spirit of the storms be reconciled." It was not long before he saw the Blue Orb in Sparktail's bag.

"Tread lightly, Lyther." The Lucario stopped, scanned the cavern as Kyogre's voice echoed from the walls, a rippling voice like water-swells in an ocean current. "You think you will find enlightenment in seeing a spirit of raw savagery? Be careful what you wish for, for the ocean tides are fickle..."

The full moon loomed high above Sootopolis, its silvery light shining down through the crater into the mountain-city. Moving silently in the shadows, his heart still confused and conflicted, the Lucario padded down the corridor of the east bunkers, slipping into Sparktail's room. All three Pokemon- Sparktail, Thalia, and the Zangoose- looked fast asleep. Smiling gently, Lyther knelt down beside the Raichu's pack.

The moment he touched the leather bag, the Lucario felt a sudden weight land on his back, a jagged tail at his throat, angry green eyes and static tingles that set his fur on end. "What do you think you're doing?" hissed Sparktail, gripping a tuft of blue fur with one paw. "It's still dark outside, isn't it? Get out."

The Lucario held up his paws in a gesture of peace, waiting until the Raichu let go of him. "I seek to perform a ritual to restore the power of the shining waves," said Lyther, gazing back at Sparktail, though he was growing troubled. Were they not friends and former teammates? "I seek to find the spirit of the oceans that you carry, and to restore it to its proper place."

Still half asleep, the Raichu glared at Lyther, rubbing at his eyes with a paw. "Quit talking in circles, please," said Sparktail irritably, glancing back to Thalia to make sure she was still asleep. Lyther blinked, but said nothing. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

The Lucario stared at him. "I told you," said Lyther. "I need the key of the oceans to restore Kyogre's will. Didn't Kyogre choose you to carry the Blue Orb for safekeeping, so that when the time came, you would bring it to him? Isn't that why you're with Shock's patrol? So that you can remain one with the spirit of nature?"

There was an awkward silence. "No, he didn't," said the Raichu, reluctantly lowering his tail. "The Blue Orb's in the front flap." The Lucario could see in the Aura that Sparktail was still irritated and confused, but the Raichu's emotions did not matter in the end. All that mattered was that Sparktail seemed compliant. "Whatever you're doing, I'm coming with you." Nodding, the Lucario took the Blue Orb from the bag, and led the Raichu outside.

By night, the city was silent as the grave to Sparktail's ears. Moonlight from the crater overhead washed over the city and cast an eerie white glow over the streets and buildings, making them gleam white like bones- except where the dim glows of Lyther's paws and eyes, and Sparktail's tail and cheeks touched. "This isn't the Cave of Origin," said Sparktail as they padded down the east road. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Kyogre's lair," replied Lyther, stepping off the dirt path and pulling aside a clump of bushes, exposing the mouth of a long crevice. "Come, follow me." With the Raichu behind him, the Lucario slipped into the narrow passage, blue light flickering from the Blue Orb down the cavern-tunnel's smooth walls.

The dark path sloped down into the shadows, deeper and deeper until Lyther was certain they were far from Sootopolis, somewhere underneath the ocean. Dangling his glowing tail over his shoulder, Sparktail fed the tail more electricity until he could see the swish of Lyther's tail, the layers of sediment and stone in the walls compressed until they were thin as paper, the air filled the salty damp scents and the swirling whistle of the ocean.

The duo stopped emerged from the tunnel to find themselves in a great cavern like a vast amphitheater, the air filled with cool mist that sent a chill down the Raichu's spine, the walls glittering with fiery-blue crystals. A roughly hewn spiral pathway descended along the walls from the tunnel mouth, winding down towards a wide ledge with an ancient black altar reminiscent of the one at the Sky Pillar.

His glowing tail still dangling over one shoulder, the Raichu followed Lyther down the winding path and through the mist towards the bottomless lake's shore, his heart pounding. Beneath the precipice churned a deep-blue body of seawater whose foaming depths reached hundreds of feet below, the submerged shaft's walls glowing with mystical light-blue runes.

When he came to stand before the old altar, the Blue Orb glowed bright in Lyther's paws, shining in the presence of the one who called him. Thus the Lucario lifted the Blue Orb high and intoned: "Master of the Seven Seas, ruler of ocean tides, I stand before you as a lowly servant of the gods, offering to you the object you have sought. May you accept the key to your soul and become whole yet again."

At first, there was silence. Then, with no sound but all the force of a raging storm, Kyogre spoke from deep beneath the lake, "You were wise to bring me the Blue Orb, Lyther. And yet, who is he whom you have brought with you into my house? Did I not tell you to come here alone?"

Gripping his tail tight, Sparktail approached the precipice's edge and glared at the churning waves, tired and irritated. "I brought myself here... sir," whispered the Raichu faintly, trying not to scream at the ancient Leviathan, ignoring Lyther's horrified look.

He then yelped and sprang back as a geyser shot up from the foaming pool and drenched him in cold seawater, leaving him spluttering and dripping onto the stone floor as Kyogre approached the surface. "Ah, Lyther and Sparktail! You must both learn to let go," rumbled the Master of Oceans, rising up from the bottom of the sea miles below, up towards the water's surface. "Now... let us begin..."

* * *

The wind's breath filled Altaria's wings and made her heart swell with pride as she ascended ever higher into the starry skies over sleeping Hoenn. The Herald gave a gentle smile and sang a melody unto the winds as the Jade Orb upon her back glowed in the brisk night air.

"Come forth, O angel of mine; tonight your arrows shall fly," sang the Altaria softly as she rose up into the gentle azure heavens on cloudlike wings towards the tower spire that she had once called home. "Yield never your true light e-ver... to all the gleaming stars at sea..."

Suddenly, her father's voice joined with hers, clear but soft. "Hands of mercy will raise the sun; open your eyes, my dear flower," sung Rayquaza as he descended from the sky to meet his approaching daughter. "Together our hearts will soar... our love shall always endure. " He then lifted his golden gaze to meet his daughter's eyes. "Cumulus would be proud of you."

Altaria smiled sadly at her father as she descended to the spire floor, still cracked and broken from the first battle for the Jade Orb. "I just hope that he's still watching over me," said the Herald softly as moonlight shone past the pillars and illuminated her features. "I still love him even now, father..."

In the depths of Mount Chimney, Rush rose up onto his hind legs and carefully padded to set the Orb upon its altar. As the crystal sphere came to rest upon the weathered stone pedestal, the altar suddenly began to glow with pure-red light that contrasted with the fiery blaze of magma below, till both Rush and Insyte could see veins of blue luminescence from within the altar's stones. Then the entire cavern shook, and the magma lake below them began to bubble and seethe as Groudon rose high up out from the fiery depths with a mighty roar. Next to Insyte, Rush recoiled- he hadn't gotten much of a look at Groudon at Mount Silver- while the Flareon straightened up and gazed with pride towards the mighty crimson beast towering far above him, its red-scale plates still dripping with scalding magma.

In the mists of the Seafloor Cavern, Sparktail watched as Lyther reverently placed the Blue Orb upon its own altar as well. When the sapphire sphere touched the dark obsidian altar, it released a wave of rippling energy that made the Raichu flinch as if he'd been hit by another jet of icy water, and it too began to pulsate with watery light. Then with a torrential roar, Kyogre burst up out of the waves and rose up into the air, his body vivid as azure crystal, his eyes filled with storms as Sparktail stared up at him.

High atop the Sky Pillar, as Altaria descended towards the stone floor, Rayquaza carefully nipped at the ropes that tethered the Jade Orb to his daughter's back. Then, taking the Column's soul-sphere with her talons, the Herald floated up towards the dark altar to place the Orb in the very shrine where it had once been locked, Rayquaza's eyes still upon her.

Thus, with the Red, Blue, and Jade Orbs at last restored to their proper sanctuaries, the warriors of earth, sea, and sky quickly threw up their paws to shield their eyes as rays of light poured forth from the spheres on the sacred pedestals, transforming the Orbs into magnificent stars of scarlet, azure, and resplendent green.

Magma, seawater, and wind began to swirl around the altars and the shining crystal spheres as Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza gazed down adrift in their domains, staring down upon the warriors who had brought forth their souls.

The Orbs flashed bright in the presence of their masters, their lights brighter than ever as Insyte, Rush, Sparktail, Lyther, and Altaria stared up at the great Columns looming overhead. One by one, each of the Orbs flashed white and shattered before the watching warriors' eyes, bursting into glass and stars of light. shook again as the gleaming stars flowed up into the air- into Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, their souls complete once more.

At Mount Chimney, Insyte's eyes shone like quicksilver as the Behemoth of Earth's thoughts resonated with him stronger than ever, while Rush cringed before the force of Groudon's roar, strong enough to tremble even him.

At the Seafloor Cavern, Kyogre let loose a mighty roar like a whale's thunderous bellow, sparks fizzling from Sparktail's cheeks and tail as he stared numbly up at the ancient leviathan who commanded the seas.

At the Sky Pillar, Rayquaza let out a triumphant cry and shot off into the sky, arcing around and spiraling up and down, swiftly snaking across the evening atmosphere until it shone bright as day, his eyes flashing like thunder and lightning.

Blue to Groudon, red to Kyogre, gold to Rayquaza; the ancient veins of nature's three masters glowed bright, then faded to darkness. And all across Hoenn, the distant chant echoed: "On firm ground, through churning water, by open wind; let the will of the wild break free."


	44. Ivory Mountain

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 44: Ivory Mountain**

_To uphold this timeless legacy_  
_I surpassed the gates of reality_  
_Death's hand has no claim upon me_  
_For dreams are shining at my side_

* * *

"Ack!" yelped Thalia as she tripped over Lane's foot and hit the ground. All around her, the east training field echoed with the grunts and shouts of sparring Retrievers. "I'm usually better than this," muttered the Leafeon as she got to her paws, frustrated with herself. "Sparktail? What do you think I'm doing wrong?"

On the edge of the clearing, Sparktail looked away. He thought perhaps her stance was off, but it'd been too long since he actually thought about form. And it felt too odd to give Thalia advice with swords, when she still had swords and he didn't.

"Your movements are too predictable," said Lute as he padded towards the Leafeon and the Sneasel. "You move in to attack, then move out. An effective strategy, but you have no defense maneuvers, so it leaves you open to attack when you move in."

Thalia winced she knew she was bad with form and stance. Leafeons were supposed to be sturdy as oak trees! The endurance was there, during long hikes, but as for battle... Well, the Murkrows showed her otherwise. And yes, she was probably more skilled since then, but then came the other question- what if she went too far? What if she lost that fear of death, only to cause more death? "Easy for you to say," muttered the Leafeon. "You were born to fight like this."

"What're you doing here?" asked Sparktail, eyes narrowing. Lute was in charge of the training field, yes; but rumors traveled quickly in the barracks. One rumor claimed that Lute had his eyes on a certain Leafeon and was planning to spirit her away at the next opportunity.

"Oh, calm down, you swordless rodent," said Lute, meeting the Raichu's eyes with his predatory gaze. "I'm actually here for you, anyway; the war council's summoned you. But don't worry, I'll watch your lovely Thalia for you. We'll do some special training..."

Thalia shifted uncomfortably as the long-horned Absol stepped next to her with a sly grin, until she could feel his hot breath and his soft white fur. War council was waiting. "Touch her and I'll kill you," muttered the Raichu, tail lashing as he turned and padded away.

Giving a relived sigh, Lute watched Sparktail pad away, then tilted his head and gave Thalia a lick. "Hey! You heard him, don't touch me," said Thalia angrily as she spun around, bringing her blades to Lute's throat. "I can still kick your ass, you know-"

Lute blinked, then batted the Leafeon aside, claws severing her hilt-vines. As Thalia sprang up to her paws, the Absol struck her with another paw-swipe, then brought his hornblade to her throat. "Special training has begun," said Lute sternly, the bestial gaze replaced by the old discipline. "Up onto your paws, missy. What's your sparring record again?"

"She's at seventeen losses, six wins," said Lane from the sidelines. Amused, the Sneasel watched as Lute and Thalia retreated to opposite sides of the battle ring. "That Raichu of yours is too easy to rile up, Thalia... and for that matter, so are you."

* * *

The war council had taken up residence in the Sootopolis command center. Once the city's training gym, it was an intimidating building on a lonely island in the middle of Lake Helens, its scorched-but-standing walls a relic of Hoenn's final days.

Stepping down from a Lapras' back, Sparktail padded through the double doors and into the steel complex. He hadn't realized how much he missed the weight of his sword and the feel of his leather scabbard until now.

The Raichu had a vague memory of the building's layout. As an Elite, Slick had played a key role in the city's defenses, and Sparktail had wandered the building in the spare hours. Perhaps, if he ever needed to, the Raichu might be able to find his trainer's old office.

After several corridors and turns, Sparktail reached the war room, a large chamber with simple steel walls. There were eleven Pokemon seated around the long conference table: Rush, Torrid, Insyte, Lyther, a Breloom, Shock, an Azumarill, a Mightyena, a Skarmory, Altaria, and a Dragonite. The Raichu froze as the entire assembly turned to look at him.

"Hello, Sparktail," called Rush from the forefront of the table- Champion Steven's seat- finally breaking the silence. "We're just getting started, so you're not too late." The other Pokemon chuckled grimly as the Raichu stared at them, noting a strange look of wisdom in many of their eyes.

"You know most of them already, but let me formally introduce the council." Each one stood as Rush named them. "Captain Torrid, representing Lord Hephaestus of Lavaridge. Lord Insyte Faldsem of the Vulcanite. Lyther del Rio of the Silver Conclave. Captain Shock of the Wild Alliance. Captain Foam of Ecruteak. Sir Heroc of Petalburg. Captain Alpheral of Mauville. Admiral Ector of the Iron Fleet. Altaria of the Sky Pillar. And lastly, Guildmaster Roathaus of the Swordwrit."

Roathaus smiled grimly as Sparktail stared at the immense blade on the dragon's back. The Dragonite's sword was a polished black blade with streaks of silver and red, over three feet long, a sturdy handle wrapped in strips of well-worn leather. This must be Lute's master...

Still staring at them, Sparktail instinctively reached back for his sword-that-wasn't-there. All of the council members seemed to be key individuals in the Retrievers' ranks. But Sparktail wasn't a tactician or a leader; he didn't even have a weapon now. What was he doing here?

Heroc cleared his throat. "Let's get started," said the Breloom. "Sparktail, you were with Shock's patrol for the last two months, beginning on the 10th of December, correct?" Shock looked pleased as the Raichu nodded. "Describe your experiences. starting with your landing at Slateport."

The Raichu froze, his paws growing sweaty and his heart racing. He had to talk in front of all these Pokemon? Now? He took a deep breath, but couldn't compose himself. Should he be speaking to Rush as an old teammate or a commander? What sort of status did he have? Was he on trial? Why did they pick him?

The Raichu stammered through their arrival at Slateport. "Speak up, son," called Torrid, raising a hand to stop him. "We can barely hear you." A few others murmured agreement. Lyther and Insyte unnerved him the most, decided Sparktail. They seemed so different, nothing like the Pokemon he remembered.

Tactics, the enemy's tactics. Staring at the council, he tried to relay his memories of each city: Littleroot at peace, Oldale in isolation, Fortree's infestation. Mesprit at Verdanturf, Blusabre at Lilycove. It was slow and frustrating, and the Raichu was irritated at his own insecure, faltering voice. Though the council listened politely, he was sure they were losing their patience.

"It is acknowledged that you have some measure of expertise with weaponry," said Roathaus when Sparktail mentioned the armed soldiers at Lilycove. "Based upon your own level of expertise, how would you rate your enemies' skill levels? Consider form, style, and efficiency."

Unable to stop his tail lashing at the floor, Sparktail tried not to panic. How could he possibly assess the other side's skills in the heat of battle? He thought back to Lilycove, but only stirred images of Mythic, of Mesprit and Uxie, of Omega, of the Zangoose who saved his life in Verdanturf.

He looked back at Roathaus, trying not to buckle beneath the sheer power in the Dragonite's hardened eyes. "I don't know," said the Raichu, heart pounding. "It all happened so quickly... I was focusing on staying alive." Then he added hastily, "Sir."

Several Pokemon snickered while Roathaus gave Sparktail a look. The Raichu flinched, realizing he must have sounded sarcastic, but he hadn't meant it that way. "No need for honorifics," said Rush, the council falling silent. "How much did you struggle against them? Obviously, you made it through in one piece, but how much did you struggle?"

As the Swampert spoke, Lyther and Torrid stared at the space where Sparktail's sword should be. Did they know what happened to his sword? "Some- some of them didn't seem very good," said the Raichu after a moment. "The skilled ones, though... were very skilled."

"Blusabre," said Roathaus, his voice deep and ominous. The Raichu blinked, wondering if he was missing out on something. "He is a disgraced Lucario, a rogue warrior. He was banished to Iron Island by his own kind twenty years ago for his vicious crimes. Describe his fighting style, Sparktail."

The Raichu tried to think back to Blusabre; his memories of the two Lilycove skirmishes had blurred into each other slightly, and he was sure now that quite a few details had been switched. "I didn't fight him myself," replied Sparktail finally. "He seemed... very well trained. He was very deadly, and very fast. His sword seemed to cut through anything that he attacked."

The council tittered amongst themselves at this. Lyther looked satisfied by Sparktail's assessment of Blusabre's sword, which Insyte and Torrid both scoffed at. "Sparktail, tell the council of the Raichu who looks like you," ordered Shock after a moment, his eyes flashing. "Tell them about the Omega warrior."

No. Not that. Omega was the last thing he wanted to think about. But he had no choice. The Raichu took another deep breath and began with the Zangoose and the Lairon in Verdanturf, slowly working his way through each encounter with the mysterious warrior.

Rush's eyes gleamed as the Raichu finished. "Thank you for your testimony, Sparktail" said the Swampert, gesturing to an open seat between Insyte and Lyther. "Now please, join us. We're just getting started, and it might help if you offered what advice you could, based on your experiences in the field."

Sparktail hesitated. He didn't want to keep Thalia waiting, and he dreaded what the council members thought of him. But again, something in Rush's voice suggested that he had no choice. The Raichu frowned as he joined them at the table; this chair was Slick's old seat.

"Now let's get back to Ever Grande," said the Swampert, glancing up and down the table. Lyther and Ector exchanged glances. He gestured to the large sheet of paper spread across the table; squinting at it, Sparktail realize it was a map of Ever Grande. "Let's discuss offensive strategies, shall we?"

At the far end, Heroc groaned. "It's fairly obvious, what we need to do," said the Breloom as the council turned to stare at him. "We simply fly in on Skarmories, seize strategic locations, and capture the temple. From the air, we have the advantage."

"With all due respect, I feel you have not paid attention to my fleet's reports," said Admiral Ector, sounding insulted. "The entire Iron Fleet could not mount an effective assault, given the sheer range of the anti-air Magmortars-"

"But I think there's something to what he says," said Insyte, setting his forepaws on the table. The others, including Torrid, stared at the Flareon as he pointed to the map. "The Retrievers aren't afraid to fight. If we can't go by air, we'll climb. We'll scale the rocky cliffs and advance directly into enemy territory. The citadel will be free by morning!"

Sparktail stared at Insyte, startled by his fiery words. "Your plan will be the death of us all," said Lyther darkly, rising to his feet. "Have you given no thought to the sentries who roam the coasts? The density of the Red Dragon's defenses? The sheer exhaustion of such rugged terrain?"

Insyte glanced to Torrid. "We'll provide weapons and armor," said the Flareon, looking Lyther in the eye. "Garchomp will expect a scheme; perhaps, all we need to win is a direct assault. Clean, honest battle. The point is, these Pokemon want freedom, and they want vengeance on the Red Dragon. I say, let them have it!"

Sparktail sank uncomfortably in his seat as Lyther and Insyte stared at each other. "War is never clean," said Lyther. "We must find another way, one far more subtle. I say, we look for a passage through the waterfall, or a tunnel that leads under the Pokemon League-"

"And you think that won't risk lives?" demanded Insyte, silver-blue eyes blazing. "How long will your strategy last? How will you keep the soldiers supplied? We need a decisive victory. A siege will only weaken us while they remain strong."

"Quiet!" barked Shock, leaping up onto the conference table before Lyther could reply. "Scaling cliffs? Secret passages? This is ridiculous. We know from Indigo Plateau that Skarmories are the only way to move several hundred Pokemon from one island to the next."

"Get down, Shock," said Ector sharply. "At Indigo, we had the advantages of surprise, numbers, and open terrain. But Ever Grande is a natural fortress; too many ledges, too many advantageous points. And if the Iron Fleet could outrace the anti-air Magmortars, we would have taken Hoenn far more quickly."

" We'll just have to fly in at night, Admiral," said Torrid, looking to Shock and Ector. "For one thing, there's only five Magmortars, and they're diurnal creatures. It's not very easy to shoot a Skarmory out of the sky when you can't see anything, now, is it?"

"Do you think we alone can see as night sees?" whispered Lyther, staring down at the table. "That our enemies are powerless without the sun's rays to guide them? The Exile's slaves contain the taint of the beast. He who fights by night will die by night."

There was a long silence as the others stared blankly at Lyther. "He means that they have night vision," said Rush from the Champion's seat. "And he's right. If their cannons can be modified, so can their eyes. Where are the Magmortars stationed, Ector?"

The others held their breath as the Skarmory squinted down at the map. "Logically, they would be waiting for us on this crag, because it's the best place to land," said Ector after a moment, tapping a place on the northwest coast with his wing. "Each would be about a hundred feet apart.

Sparktail stared at the map as Rush and several others around the table swore. "Two patrols will climb the cliffs and take out the Magmortars," said Insyte, eyes flickering. "Then, the rest of us can seize the island by Skarmory-"

"We're not scaling the cliffs," said Lyther adamantly. "There are five Magmortars. How will two patrols take down the Magmortars? I say, why face your opponent directly, when you can strike them from behind?"

Roathaus rose to his feet and slammed his fist on the table, his maw flickering with wisps of flame. He was immediately followed with a disdainful rebuttal from the Azumarill, who was promptly countered by Ector; then a rebuke from Insyte, a warning from Heroc, and a counterargument from Alpheral.

As the entire war council erupted into argument, Sparktail covered his rodent ears to shield them from the din. How could Rush and the others possibly do or decide anything in this sort of chaos? Getting to his paws as quietly as he could, the Raichu glanced around the heated debate to make sure that no one was paying attention to him, then slipped outside.

* * *

"Let me see if I get this straight," said Lute, his eyes gleaming red, padding in a slow-but-deliberate circle around Thalia. "First of all, you can deal lethal blows, but you're not very good at getting up-and-close to your foes."

"Yes," replied Thalia nervously, glancing down at her paws as Lute circled her, his claws curled around the hilts of each of her swords- dragging them along the ground as other Retrievers dueled in the training field all around them.

"Unlike the average Leafeon, you're not as sturdy as an oak tree and you can't take as many hits," continued Lute, still padding around Thalia with a half-predatory gleam in his eyes. "Also unlike most Leafeons, your leaf blades are designed for piercing, not slashing, and you can propel them with your vines." He grinned. "Like arrows."

"That's also true," she replied, staring at the longhorned Absol a bit nervously, her leaves ruffling. What was Lute getting at? And for that matter, wondered Thalia, what was taking Sparktail so long?

"Well then, why haven't you just connected your swords like this?" inquired the Absol, snapping the two ends of her swords together- clicking them into each other. "Look. Now you have a bow!"

That caught Thalia's attention at once. As Shensing's and Hador's pommels clicked together into place, the Leafeon looked up sharply to stare at the snidely grinning Lute. "How did you do that?" blurted out Thalia, staring as the long-horned Absol locked together the joined blades with a few deft clawstrokes. "Are you saying that I could've used my swords like that all along? Why didn't Torrid tell me?"

The Absol chuckled, scooping up the bladed bow with his long horn before planting it into the ground right at Thalia's paws. "Of course, you silly Leafeon," chuckled Lute, grinning at the thunderstruck Thalia. "See those two rounded notches the tips, Thalia? Only blade bows have those. The edges are blunted and the blades are thicker than normal swords; it's been tempered so that the user can pull the bow back."

Without hesitating, the Absol picked up the bow with his teeth and set it on Thalia's back. "I'm surprised you haven't seen a weapon like this," he growled as he began securing the bow to her harness. "They're a favorite of all grass-types, especially Leafeons. Torrid probably didn't think you needed telling."

"Well- I've used regular bows before, but not this kind," replied the Leafeon nervously, torn between laughter and irritation. She winced as Lute buckled a leather strap tight, constricting her. "Eep! Not so tight, please."

"It's got to be tight, or the bow will shift aside and you'll shoot an arrow straight into the back of your neck," growled Lute, securing one last leather strap before padding off. "Now follow me!" Gesturing for her to follow, Lute led Thalia across the field to the archery range.

At the archery range, three staggered rows of targets stood past the firing line, tightly stretched canvas tarps with painted black rings. As she stared out towards the three targets, Lute explained the range- the first row was 10 yards, the second was 30 yards, and the third was 50 yards.

"Now! I know you said that you once had archery training, but if you haven't been practicing, you won't get very far," said Lute, pacing from side to side as Thalia stared towards the distant targets. "I'm going to assess your skills. String your bow!"

Nodding, the Leafeon slipped a slender vine up into one notch, strung it across her bow, and forcefully pulled it taut to form a bowstring, pulling back Shensing and Hador into a curve. "Good! Now test that string," growled Lute, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Thalia's bow, watching as the Leafeon struggled to pull the string back to its fullest. "Heh. You know, you don't seem all that weak for a Leafeon. Now nock an arrow, but do not fire until I tell you to!"

"Pulling a bow- and- getting back up after taking a fist to the flank- are two different things," muttered Thalia, rolling her eyes, though she was grinning inside as she returned the string to starting position. "Well... here goes nothing."

She grew a leaf-blade arrow from her paw, plucked it from her wrist, and set it to her bowstring, letting the slender shaft extend past the joined blades to rest against her cheek. "You may use up to fifteen arrows," growled Lute as the Leafeon gazed past the firing line towards her three targets. "Begin whenever you're ready."

Nodding, the Leafeon aimed her arrow at the 30-yard target, nervous but confident. It'd only been a year since Slick taught her archery, right? Her skills couldn't be too rusty. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to gather her senses, trying to remember Slick's training. "Keep your back straight," he would have said. "It doesn't matter how sharp the arrow is. All that matters is how strong you pull!"

Smiling, Thalia took a deep breath, and forcibly drew back the string with her tail, aiming the arrow towards the target's center. Ignoring Lute's stares and the swish of other Retrievers' bows, the Leafeon squinted towards the target, struggling to keep her arrow steady as every muscle in her body strained against her bowstring, then let her arrow fly.

The arrow sailed down the range and sank into the target's outermost ring. Disappointed, Thalia nocked another arrow, pulled back, and let fly as she heard the steady taps of Lute's claws like a metronome, her heart quavering. Knowing her two minutes were ticking, Thalia had a third arrow nocked before she saw the second one miss. Her assessment became a cycle of steady-but-urgent actions- nock, draw back, fire, follow-through, and repeat.

By the time Lute barked "Stop!", Thalia had only landed seven arrows out of fifteen. "Did I- did I... do good?" gasped Thalia as she sank to the ground, giving Lute a wincing smile.

The Absol rolled his eyes as he crossed the firing line, padding over to the target to gather up her arrows. "When was the last time you used a bow?" called Lute without glancing back to her.

"Uh... s-seven months, but I sometimes throw my leaf blades," replied the Leafeon as she regained her breath, her cheeks going red as she stared down at the ground, disappointed in herself. "Was I really that bad?" Slick gave all his Pokemon special training, and it just so happened that hers was archery. Of course, her bows usually weren't made out of metal.

Returning with her arrows, Lute rolled his eyes and deposited the modified leaf-blades at her paws. "You're way out of practice," snorted the Absol, prodding the Leafeon's flank with a claw to nudge her back to her paws. "You scored 12, which we'll credit to a well-disciplined training, but most of our archers score above 23. The average Leafeon can score 48." He gestured with his horn down the firing line towards one bulky Leafeon male with an ebony bow, grinning as the archer landed a bull's-eye with a cry.

"Hey! How many of those archers use metal bows?" protested Thalia, a bit indignant and affronted by her fellow Leafeons' successes. "I just need some time to get used to this bow, that's all. And would you do okay after not using your horn to fight for seven months?"

"Of course I would! My horn is second nature to me," replied Lute, undaunted. "Anyway, we're going to be practicing until you get decent scores. Oh, I don't think you'll be scoring fifteen bull's-eyes out of fifteen, but you should be getting in the high 40's. Take five, then start shooting again!"

Sometime during her second round, Thalia was rejoined by a rather disgruntled Sparktail, who looked about as stressed as she felt. "How're you doing?" asked the Raichu quietly, his voice half-rasping. "Lute being nice to you?"

Tail drawing back the string, Thalia squinted down the range towards the target, trying hard to not let Sparktail's presence distract her. "I'm doing fine, but he's kind of frustrating," she replied through clenched teeth as she let her arrow fly, watching it sink into the four-point ring on the 10-foot target. "Aah! How was the council?"

"It was... fine," lied the Raichu. Carefully letting her bowstring go slack, Thalia gave a restrained giggle. Smiling faintly, Sparktail glanced up to the sunlit crater high overhead. "So- um- what're you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, if you want something special, it'll have to wait, because I've been stuck on archery training until sundown," said Thalia as she drew back the string again, firing off another arrow. "Sorry, bad joke. What about you?"

But the Raichu didn't seem too bothered to hear that. "Well- I heard there was, um, a patrol setting out for Mossdeep," replied Sparktail as they gazed towards the Leafeon's target, taking in his lover's warmth. "Just want to- well- clear my head a bit."

Letting her bowstring go slack, the Leafeon got up onto her hind paws to nuzzle him; he smiled and patted her, but looked away. "So you're going to do some high-stakes training, eh?" said Thalia, smiling faintly, padding off to fetch her arrows. "Take care out there! I'll be waiting for you in the bunkers tonight."


	45. Broken Faith

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 45: Broken Faith**

The power to bind, the power to break  
From roots of old, the new seeds wake  
Warriors called from the distant land  
For life and honor, together we band

* * *

The ring of forge hammers to glowing-red steel reverberated across the great mountain-city as warriors sparred in the training field below. From the thunk of Thalia's arrows to the swish of Sparktail's tail, from the slice of Wyrn's rapier to the ring of Torrid's hammer, Pokemon of every race and nation trained themselves for the coming battle.

"Heroc, wait up!" called out a voice as a Breloom sprinted down the winding road with a quarterstaff on his back. His eyes narrowing, one hand reaching back for his weapon, the warrior turned around to see an Azumarill sprinting down the road after him. "Why'd you run out like that? The council wasn't adjourned yet."

Propping up his quarterstaff and leaning back, the Breloom looked hard at the long-eared Pokemon. "Foam," said Heroc, voice quiet but dangerous. "I think that this is a great mistake that we're making, working with these Pokemon from the northern lands. They are all but useless."

Foam sighed. "Look, I know that Rush and the others keep bickering, back and forth, and we don't really get anywhere," said the Azumarill, beginning to circle the Breloom. "But you know that we need their help. I think we can afford to let them have their long-winded debates."

"Long-winded debates aren't the half of it," replied Heroc, turning his head away. "The wilderness has abandoned us. Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, even the Herald herself; all have vanished since that peculiar night."

"It takes time," pressed Foam. "We may not have the wild spirits at our side, but we have the gods of Sinnoh and Johto. Ho-Oh and Lugia, Dialga and Palkia; we won't stand a chance at Ever Grande without their blockade."

The Breloom was still adamant. "We haven't made the slightest bit of headway with the strategy. You know we made more progress in our three days at Dewford than these Pokemon have made in two weeks, and I'm fed up with it."

The Azumarill studied him carefully for a moment, then smiled. "It isn't as if Hoenn was united before they came," said Foam. "We never noticed it because our tribes ruled themselves, of course, but we were never one nation." The Breloom blinked. "After all... would you rather be under the Red Dragon's rule again?"

* * *

Mossdeep was neither easy nor clean.

Sparktail still remembered the craggy isle looming up from the sea, inhaling the ocean breeze. Rising and falling on the turbulence of the waves that crashed over his fur with every dip, he clung to the dappled blue dolphin-skin of the Lapras's neck, praying the sea would not swallow him. At the convoy's lead stood Alpheral the Mightyena, straining against the battering wind.

He remembered bounding down from the Lapras's back as they arrived, rolling as he hit the sand, drawing his sword. The Retrievers landed on a sandbar with a grove of palm trees, perhaps two hundred yards from the island. At the Torkoal's cry, the Raichu and the other Retrievers rushed at the Machoke guards amongst the trees, sand coating his drenched paws and lower body as he ran.

He remembered splashing across the shallow waters towards the main island, wet sand and brine spilling down the stone steps as the Retrievers entered the city. He stared into the eyes of his foes as he rushed into them, not daring to look back to the twitching bodies behind him as he slammed an iron tail into a Kricketot soldier between the eyes.

He remembered the thrill of satisfaction as the patrol ascended Mossdeep City, the adrenaline wearing off as they stepped onto soft grasses. Near the top of the city, as they ascended the winding road, there stood a gleaming white rock, and etched on its surface was a picture of Jirachi, and he wondered vaguely as to what its purpose might be.

He remembered finally staring down towards the city below, the once clean and peaceful town before he and the other Retrievers brought war to its streets. It took a good long while before he saw the natives moving amongst the bodies, emerging from homes and nooks and crannies in the rocky slopes. Some part of him wondered if they'd really won or lost.

He remembered whirling around to stare as an explosion suddenly erupted from the space center up ahead. The Torkoal gave a warning cry and charged up the slope towards the dark building, the other Retrievers in the lead. As they approached, they could hear the rumble of massive runway shutters sliding open, reverberating from the launch bay.

He remembered how they burst into the air force base, bounding over a Lunatone and a Solrock laying in the entrance, both unconscious. Beyond a smoking pair of reinforced steel doors, the patrol saw a host of Gallades marching towards a flock of human jet planes. Panicking, the Retrievers rushed at the soldiers, desperate to stop them from seizing the destructive aircraft.

He remembered glancing up as a mysterious blue faerie-like creature descended from the ceiling, its azure head like a bishop's headdress. With a shock, he realized that this was Azelf, the third Guardian Spirit. "Such terror in your eyes; have you sacrificed your true power?" With eyes like thunder, the Pokemon gazed down at the Pokemon, cold and defiant. A chill ran Sparktail's spine, and the adrenaline of war evaporated suddenly, leaving the Raichu shaking where he stood.

He remembered how drastically everything changed as he stared up into Azelf's terrible eyes. Suddenly, everything gave him cold tingles; his paws, the floor was cold, the air was cold, and everyone who could help him was so far away. "So much blood behind you, so much blood ahead of you," said the creature. "Why fight on, and cause more misery?"

He remembered the shouts from the others as they fought the Gallades. Finally tearing his eyes from Azelf, the spell broken, he rushed at a Gallade, his tail rebounding off the warrior's forearms. Breathing hard, the Raichu shook his head, trying to force out those debilitating thoughts that left his muscles limp and his bones weary; he forced himself to defy the Gallades.

He remembered whipping around to see Azelf's body glowing with a brilliant light as the last of the Gallades fell. The creature's eyes shone with a terrible white power that neither Mesprit nor Uxie had matched. "Do not run from death," echoed Azelf's hissing voice as its eyes became utter white. "You could not, cannot, will not save the ones you love..." Familiar faces flashed before his mind's eye, and he stumbled back in shock. "You are broken, all of you! Broken! BROKEN!"

He remembered how they fled from the mighty white shockwave that exploded from Azelf's body, how the jet planes burst into flame one after another, how the explosion tore through the space center and destroyed mankind's technological marvels, obliterating them from existence.

He remembered how the building began to cave in on itself as they reached the grass, collapsing inwards. Weary and speechless, the Raichu stared up at the white rock, stared up at the carving of Jirachi, as if to question the Virtue why all of this had to happen. Yes, he remembered Mossdeep City in all its blood and violence...

And he could not escape that awful, savage joy inside him.

* * *

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk. Thalia panted as she watched her arrow land in the eight-point ring. Up and down the row of archers stood thirty other Pokemon, some tall, some short, some male, some female, some born wild, some raised domestic- but it took every bit of her skill to keep up with the others and their oiled bows.

There were four other Leafeons, but all of them were at the top of the skill ranking, and she was barely in the twenties. Was she really that weak? Yesterday, she'd tried swapping bows with another archer, figuring that it was the metal of her bow. To her dismay, she did even worse with the oak bow than Shensing and Hador, while the other Leafeon landed six out of ten arrows in the nine- and ten-point circles with her bow.

Blade-bows, the other Leafeon later explained, were forged from a more flexible alloy than normal swords. They were slightly heavier than the oak bows, but were not so rigid as to interfere with the weapon's function as a bow. Dismayed, Thalia continued her archery training, struggling to match the others' skill levels.

Sword training wasn't any easier for her either. Even though she still practiced with Shensing and Hador as swords, she couldn't quite replicate that first glorious dance of blades on that day when she landed on the beaches of Olivine. Whether wielding one blade or two, each of her sparring partners were as difficult as the last.

As she practiced, though, Thalia did notice that she was improving, bit by bit. She might never match the masterful skills of her kind, but she was making progress with accuracy and pullback. With each passing day, her arrows drew closer and closer to the target's center...

* * *

"You there! Raichu with the thunderbolt cheeks!" called Torrid as he strode across the training field towards Sparktail with a rucksack, Mythic padding by his heels. "Li'l Speedster here tells me that you're a friend of Lord Insyte."

The Raichu blinked and turned to stare at the silently smiling Mythic, then up to the Blaziken. Insyte was a friend of his? Well, yes, he knew the Flareon, but his earliest memories of Insyte were rather unpleasant. But then again, that was the Umbreon, not the Flareon. "Yes, I know him."

Torrid broke into a grin. "Excellent! Then you may be interested in what I have to say," laughed the Blaziken, squatting down by the Raichu. One hand gestured down the length of Sparktail's sword. "See, I'm one of the best blacksmiths in all the Vulcanite League. Yore friend Thalia can testify t' that. Since yore a friend o' the king, I'm willing to offer you a discount on my services. For half price, I'll reforge that ol' blade of yours."

Sparktail stared at the Blaziken for a long while. He looked questioningly at Mythic, who simply shrugged, as if to say, 'It's up to you.' Discount or not, what was he supposed to pay Torrid with? What did the other Retrievers use for money, anyway? "Um. That's a kind offer and all. But... I don't have any money."

The Blaziken looked the Raichu up and down, then strode over to where Sparktail had left his satchel outside the training circle. "Well, well, let me see- I'm sure you have something I'm interested in," chuckled Torrid, carefully peeling open the bag.

Alarmed, Sparktail quickly hurried over as the blacksmith began rummaging through his belongings. "Hey! Don't do that!" Tugging the bag from Torrid, the Raichu dumped out the contents of his bag on the grass. "See? No money. Just... trash."

Torrid looked at the Raichu for a moment, then knelt down by Sparktail's belongings. "Hold on, maybe we can work something out," said the blacksmith, his eyes lighting up as he sifted through the pile. "Let's see here. Your hilt has some nice jewels. Is this twigs o' Floarama? Pastoria mud, dried, but I can use it. Pebbles from the Conclave. This is a Moon Stone! Broken Poke Balls. Cornn! This is good for starters. Ah... what have we here?"

Sparktail's heart skipped a beat as the Blaziken took out the Light Ball, stirring childhood memories in the Raichu. "No, I can't give that away," said the Raichu, his cheeks crackling. "Sorry." Torrid looked disappointed, but allowed Sparktail to take the golden sphere back.

"Sparktail," said Mythic sharply. The Raichu stared as the Eevee joined them. "Torrid is one of the best blacksmiths in all the Seven Regions. Normally he'd charge you an arm and a leg, and that's being nice. Right now, he's giving you a once-in-a-lifetime chance for a top-quality sword. You have to give something up if you want his help."

The Raichu glanced down, wishing Mythic hadn't set all of this up. It was his choice if he wanted Torrid's help or not, no one else's. How good were the Blaziken's products, anyway? He closed his eyes and tried to remember Thalia's swords; they had seemed like very good swords, but Sparktail wasn't an expert on blade qualities. Still, he needed a sword... "I- all right. What's a fair price?"

"Now we're talking!" chuckled the Blaziken, grinning again. "Let's see... I'll take the dried mud, the silver, the berries, the jewels from the hilt... and your Light Ball. But I promise your sword'll be as good as new!" The Raichu reluctantly handed the blacksmith his broken sword and the Light Ball, then stepped away as Torrid scooped up the other objects into his rucksack.

"You won't regret it," promised Mythic as they padded away. But as he stood alone on the empty field, the Raichu stared as the Blaziken and the Tanuki left with the last memento of his childhood, still worried he had made the wrong decision.

* * *

Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf. They called him a rogue, a child, a criminal; too strange and bizarre for the discipline of organized war. He did not know whether he had bested them, or if they had bested him; he did not know if these were his thoughts or theirs. In his dreams, their taunting voices echoed from every direction.

What was he still fighting for? His mentors were dead, his teammates had gone their separate ways, and he didn't understand the voices of legend. He and Thalia should never have returned to the front lines. He had to be more careful with her.

Curling his tail round Thalia, the Raichu gazed up at the underside of the top bunk, listening to the soft rise and fall of the Leafeon's pelt. Slowly, Sparktail sat up beside her, his paw brushing her cheek fur gently. They were in this together, she had said. The Raichu wondered if he ought to tell her his thoughts... but no, she surely had her own problems to deal with.

He did not want to think about his failures, but sleep was no escape. He heard Mew's terrified cry as Mewtwo snatched her from the chapel's altar, Jirachi vanishing in a burst of violet smoke. Thalia burst into flames as Insyte fled over the ridge. And Slick crumpled to the ground beneath Giratina's terrible eyes, as Sheltur bled out on the lonely beach.

* * *

His silver-blue cloak rippling in the wind, Lyther curled a paw around his crystalline blue spear as he knelt on the edge of the white cliff, staring down at the city below. Why did he feel dread at the thought of the coming battle? The dark clouds of war were gone, Giratina's armies scattered and broken. And yet the aura was murky over Ever Grande, the lines blurred and twisted.

He heard pawsteps on the trail behind him, but did not look back. "I thought I might find you here," said Insyte as he joined the Lucario on the precipice. The Flareon's fur glowed faintly like a flickering flame as they stared down towards the waters of Lake Helens, eyes sweeping over the ledges. "So, is this where you've been during council meetings?"

"This is the only place in the city where I can meditate," said the Lucario, clutching his spear close to his body, still gazing at the city. "Down below on the ledges, one can only see their surroundings. One becomes caught up in trivial, earthly matters. It's utter chaos. But from here... I can see it all at once, and the pattern becomes clear."

Tiny swirls of dust gathered at Insyte's paws as he shifted his weight. "The view is beautiful, but the wind is cold and lonely," said the Flareon, staring at Lyther. "What about the Pokemon of the Silver Conclave? Aren't they trusting you to represent them? When you stand so far from your underlings, you forget who they are."

That stung Lyther, and he finally turned to meet Insyte's gaze. "I don't have underlings, Insyte," said the Lucario, still clutching his spear, drawing his cloak close to his body. The cool breeze swelled through their fur as they stared at each other. "I don't walk among strangers and tell them how to live. I can't change the world; I can only do what I must."

The Flareon took a step back. "I don't want absolute control over the Vulcanites' lives," said Insyte slowly, though his voice was uncertain. "Marrow, Hephaestus, and the other lieutenant generals are trusting me to lead. The Vulcanites look up to me; if I don't unite them, then who can?"

Taking a deep breath, Lyther stared back down towards the city. "Then who leads you?" asked the Lucario, gripping the spear tightly. "Who ensures that you remain an impartial, incorruptible leader? How can you lead so many warriors without getting lost?" He closed his eyes. "You exorcised your personal demons, but who can say they won't return?"

There was a long silence. Then, the Flareon's eyes narrowed, the tips of his claws emerging. "This isn't what we were meant for," said Insyte as he stared at the Lucario, hard. "We're warriors, Lyther. We belong on the battlefield, alongside the common soldier. That's how we stay in check. We see firsthand the consequences of our actions; we stay alert and in the present."

Stung, the Lucario stood up. "That's the difference between us, then," said Lyther as he stared at the Flareon, the wind lifting the ripples of his vast blue cape. "I don't have people, Insyte. I only have tasks." Feeling troubled, the Lucario moved past Insyte and down the path, all clarity and understanding scattered to the wind.

* * *

Several days later, Torrid knocked on Sparktail's compartment with a polished new longsword, along with a woven leather scabbard and strap. Swallowing, the Raichu slowly accepted the refurbished blade from the Blaziken. The ornate hilt had been replaced by a simpler leather-padded handle, decorated only with the diamond symbol engraved on the handguard.

The sword was well-balanced, the weight inclined towards the hilt, the blade tapering towards its point. The steel did not seem to glow, on its own, but still caught the light from the Raichu's sparking paws. The once heavily jeweled pommel was replaced with a single lump of brown polished crystal. "Not as pretty, but perhaps more durable," murmured Mythic as the Raichu suspiciously raised it up to the light.

"Now Sparktail, Speedster here said Omega grabbed your sword and broke it," said the blacksmith, crouching down beside the Raichu. "Truth be told, I've got no idea what your metal your sword was originally made of, or how exactly it held together so long. I saved the tang from the old hilt, just to test it out, and it shattered on my first swing."

He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. "It shattered?" said the Raichu, glancing up to the Blaziken. He remembered Thalia telling him how her swords broke, and he thought back to how his sword had been vibrating with every impact in the past few weeks, as if shaking to pieces. Yes, Omega had destroyed his blade; but just how easy had it been to break the blade in the first place?

"Yep, shattered like glass," replied the Blaziken, gesturing down Sparktail's blade. "Surprised you didn't notice the blade weakening in the past few weeks. Don't know who made your sword, but it was just like Thalia's old swords before I reforged those, like someone cut it from stone. No surprise that they shattered, really."

Sparktail looked confused. "See, your sword was more of the ornamental sort than the useful kind," explained Torrid. "If not quenched and tempered properly, a sword could be too soft, or too brittle. But if you don't use it right, even a good sword will break with repeated stress. Anyway, I had to reforge the whole blade from scratch, but now it's true as the swords of Corundia."

Most of what Torrid said was well beyond his understanding. Giving the sword a practice swing, he thought vaguely that the arc of his slash felt more balanced than before, in some odd way that he couldn't quite put into words. Perhaps it was what the Blaziken was referring to; but he still felt suspicious. "What's Corundia?"

"Corundia's the old capital city of Hoenn," replied Mythic. "According to legend, it was a very advanced civilization, but it was destroyed during the War of Titans long ago. Over time, the legends about it began to take a life of their own. One story claims that Corundia's knights wielded high-quality swords that could cut down the stars."

"Ah, yes, Speedster here really knows his stuff," said the Blaziken jovially, patting the Eevee on the back as the Raichu stared at them. "Like he says, the legends tell of beautifully forged swords that no one today could hope to replicate. Of course, no one has ever found a sword from Corundia, or Corundia itself."

Sparktail felt a chill go down his spine as he examined his sword, trying to imagine how much work had gone into the weapon. Running a paw down the blade's steel length, the Raichu could almost feel the sheer, deadly strength in the sword's temper that couldn't be expressed, only felt. There was something inquisitive in Torrid's expression, stronger than curiosity, not quite a challenge... a promise.

His eyes traced the fullers in the opaque steel, thinking back to that day on Mount Moon when he gazed into the waters of the Lunar Gate and saw Primal Dialga, to that moment when he climbed the hill and saw Elias' sword in the Dusknoir's hand, to when Shaymin led him into the shining caverns below the Silver Conclave. Perhaps that was the promise behind the sword: to make sure that no one gave their lives in vain.

Buckling the new sword-strap over his shoulder, he slid his restored blade into its new sheath. He had stayed with the war this far; he ought to see it to the end. "Sorry about raising a hassle, earlier," said the Raichu, glancing up to the Blaziken, his throat dry. "Torrid... thank you."

The Blaziken laughed. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Sparktail," replied the blacksmith with a grin, shaking the Raichu's paw before turning to pad outside. "You an' that Leafeon gal take good care o' each other, you hear?"


	46. Grand Assault

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 46: Grand Assault**

_Swift to the arrow by my boots_  
_Lights are twining to their roots_  
_Torrid flames shall roar before me_  
_Let brine be tame beneath my stride_

* * *

The Raichu slashed at the targets as he moved, each attack a swift, controlled swing. Right paw under the handguard, left paw on the pommel, he swung at his foe with a forward step, a quick pivot of the blade, hacking the target's head in two. Electricity ran up and down his blade as he whirled for another strike, arm and blade moving together, ripping through the third target from left shoulder to right hip.

Seven days had passed: seven days of solid training for Sparktail. Seven days of running, seven days of footwork, seventeen mornings of waking up sore, seventeen nights of mind-battering sparring. Each day, he thought back to Slick's lessons and adapted them, reshaped them, relearned them, committing himself to the battles ahead.

The three straw dummies crumpled to the ground, leaving Sparktail alone on the white granite outcropping. Brushing straw off his pelt, the Raichu scanned his silent surroundings; no pomp, no cheer, no watching spectators, nothing like the loud sparring circles in Lute's training field by day. But that was fine. He liked it quiet.

"Sparktail."

At the edge of the rock plateau stood Wyrn, his rapier dangling from a leather belt. Had he been there the whole time, watching him? "So, you've finally learned to cut hay," said the young warrior curtly, eyeing the straw dummies. "So, how's Thalia? Haven't seen either of you lately."

Something was off, but Sparktail couldn't quite put his paw on it. "She's... doing fine," said the Raichu slowly, fetching some polish and a rag from his leather pack. He glanced down to the archery range where Thalia and her Leafeon kin practiced. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you're not on trial or anything, at least not yet," replied the Buizel a bit more harshly than intended, glancing back over his shoulder as Sparktail began to clean his sword. "There's been some unusual rumors circling the bunkers lately, though. Rumors about you and Thalia. Some are probably even true."

The Raichu paused cleaning as he saw Shock padding up the steps, just behind Wyrn. The Manectric's eyes were unusually suspicious, almost unnerved, red electric jolts darting along his fur. "What sort of rumors?" asked Sparktail cautiously, rag halfway down the blade.

There was a brief silence. "They're the sort of rumors that one would expect to surround someone in isolation," said the Manectric. "You had a human; you have a mate. You should understand the value of teamwork. But you're never seen at drills; you never talk at mealtime. No one assesses your skills; you only spar at night."

White granite particles crunched under Wyrn's paws as he sat down, staring long and hard at Sparktail. "That... sounds accurate," said the Raichu after a moment, avoiding eye contact with either of them, returning to cleaning his sword. What was Shock getting at?

"He's not been training alone," said Wyrn casually, turning his back to the Raichu, gazing over the city with arms crossed. "Obviously, someone else was training him, but he doesn't want to share who." Sparktail stared at the Buizel, but did not comment.

The Manectric's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand you," said Shock, leaning towards the Raichu's ear. "You could have stayed behind in Indigo Plateau, and no one would have questioned it. But instead, you and your soulmate followed me to the front lines, a place you had neither the discipline nor the organized skill for. Why?"

To get away, Sparktail wanted to say. To get away from Indigo Plateau, from the war council, from complications, from things beyond his comprehension. But he couldn't bring himself to say those things, not to Shock. "I don't know," said the Raichu, looking away. "I, well... I guess I was looking for something..."

* * *

From the high ledge, Insyte stared down towards the waters of Lake Helens, silver-blue eyes blinking. Closing his eyes, the Flareon took a slow, deep breath, inhaling the soft swirling wind rippling across the vast lake's surface and the distant trees, exhaling the rising heat and the churning fire. In through his nose, and out through his mouth; the young hero kept the darkness at bay, looking for all the world like a majestic lion with his golden mane and claws.

The Flareon stared out across the caldera, across the white mountain-slopes of Sootopolis and its peculiar houses, some still scarred by battle, some restored by Rush's best efforts. With every new sight, every new environment, Insyte saw the secrets of mankind, the ingenuity that the Exile had disdained. And yet he saw reluctance in the eyes of the ones before him, who recoiled from humanity's creations, as if poisoned by Giratina.

And yet, the Exile was not the first Pokemon to oppose mankind and all of its works. The Flareon gazed towards the lake's rippling surface, remembering how he had once seen a demon in his reflection at this very spot. As an Umbreon, he had all but rejected Slick's aid, refusing to accept the technologies that humanity held, the sheer knowledge that they had held. How could he inspire these Pokemon to embrace the humans' legacy, when he had turned his back on that legacy himself?

No, no longer; he was different back then. That was a time when he believed in the power of carnal thoughts and deeds, when he was a monster to all around him. That was a time when he thought nothing of good and evil, nothing of right and wrong, when all that mattered was satisfying the wretched screams of his heart.

Slowly, he turned around to gaze up towards the highest white cliff, the uppermost precipice where the Skarmories flew, where Rushing River stood ready. Like Ho-oh's majestic feathers, like Lugia from the great abyss, they would rise from Sootopolis' summit against the Exile and his armies of darkness. All that remained to see was what would follow.

* * *

"Friends, family, and allies," called Rush, staring down at the great city of Sootopolis around him. "Today comes the fruition of your efforts, your determination; your commitment and your dedication. For today, we stand together, not as desperate survivors, but as warrior brethren, joined in the fires of Giratina's fury."

Weaving her way through the crowd, Amber's ears perked up at the sound of Rushing River's voice, echoing across the plateaus of Sootopolis. "For many weeks, you have toiled and pounded yourselves, driving yourself to greater heights. We are forged as one spirit; we will fight as one body."

Sheathing her blades, Thalia sat back on her haunches and turned to stare up towards the mighty warrior high overhead. "Today, we bring the wild spirit of Hoenn against the bloodthirsty dragon who claims to master this land," continued the Swampert as his gaze swept over the city-slopes. "But make no mistake; it has not, is not, will not be an easy trail to take. Our foe is a cunning beast who has spilled our blood many times over, and will not hesitate to do so again."

The city had fallen silent, but many held their stares. "Yet though we stare down a dark and jagged path, we know the nature of our enemy. We know the wanton destruction that lies in Scarlet Streak's veins, the terror she instills with her bloody gaze. We know the sadistic pleasures that the Red Dragon harbors, and the vile massacres that her troops have caused. It is time that we draw strength from our very cores, and from each other, and confront this living monument of death!"

Rush dipped his head as cheers resounded throughout the city, from every training field and every bunker, from every cliff and every ledge. "Death and tragedy will come; but we shall be stronger for it," declared the Swampert, a hand tightening into a fist. "For we are the Retrievers, and we WILL set things right!"

* * *

"Ruby Battalion, led by Insyte Faldsem, will scale the cliffs on the island's west shore," said Rush, tapping a place on the map as the council listened closely. Scanning the rest of the war room, Insyte motioned to Marrow and Torrid on either side of him, their gazes like sharpened steel.

"Sapphire Battalion, under my command, will approach the island from the east by sea." The Swampert cracked his knuckles, his eyes darting out past moonlit windows, great dark shadows shifting in the depths of Lake Helens, thin lines of bubbles rising to the water's surface.

"Emerald Battalion, led by the newly promoted Brigadier Shock, will land on the rocky isles to the southeast." Exchanging glances, Alpheral and Heroc glanced to the Manectric as he nodded grimly, stray sparks darting down his fur.

"Green Battalion, led by Lyther del Rio, will scale the waterfall on the island's southwest area." The Lucario dipped his head as Entei frowned at him, clutching his spear in one paw, his gaze hardened as if to shield his perturbed thoughts from the rest of the council.

"Red Battalion, led by Roathaus, will fly from Mossdeep and approach the island from the north." Meeting Ector's suspicious gaze, the great Charizard nodded with a grim smile, silent but powerful, his charcoal-grey blade strapped to his back.

"Once all the defenses are down, we'll regroup as one force, and storm the Red Dragon's fortress," finished the Swampert, patting the map, smiling grimly. "By the graces of Jirachi, come the morning light, Scarlet Streak's reign will be at an end."

* * *

Frigid seawater sloshed against the hulls of Wailmers as they surfaced on the darkened eastern horizon, rising and dipping in the translucent dark waves, cool mist drifting from the Laprases' nostrils. Riding upon the ball-whale at the fleet's forefront, the Swampert stared off towards Ever Grande with narrowed golden-filmed eyes, the Retrievers and their whale-steeds spread out behind him in formation.

Ever-so-miniscule, ever-so-subtle, the shadows of wandering sentries slipped through the trees and the craggy peaks, their faint movements just barely registering on Rush's senses. This was where the Red Dragon's defenses were strongest, if not impenetrable; reconaissance had nicknamed it the Forretress Wall.

Unnoticed in the gray clouds swirling overhead, Skarmories and Retrievers dropped down from the deep blue sky in a long queue, descending towards the brown crags to the south. the wind slapping and crackling between the Skarmories' steel feathers as they dove. At the lead of the Battalion flew Shock, whose steed carried the colors of war in her claws.

In the shadows of the great isle, a sodden, blue paw reached up out of the sea, clambering up onto a low, flat boulder that lay just inches beneath the water's surface. Wringing water out of his cape and fur, Lyther stared up towards the guards who patrolled the rippling lake high above, whose edge was swept down into the thunderous roar of a mighty waterfall, complete with white foaming waves.

Up into the great cascade the Arons climbed, their nimble paws finding nooks and crannies where other Pokemon would have slipped and fallen to their deaths. Slowly, they raised the cables that were hooked to their shells, long lengths of rope trailing behind them in the roaring waterfall. Down on the rocks below, Lyther allowed himself a small smile.

With silver-blue eyes, Insyte stared up from the narrow, rocky shores, to the great rock formations looming high above him like the spokes of a crown, where the earth had compounded and folded upon itself until the forest-wreathed mountain peaks loomed up from the relentless ocean waves, rising far into the dark heavens.

In the dim fire-glow, the Flareon could see a jagged, broken path of switchbacks and rocks before him, a champion's staircase dotted with patches of grassy earth. Did the Vulcanites of Mount Chimney trust him? He could not tell. Touching a paw to the Flame Orb on his neck, Insyte scanned his troops, signaled his captains with his tail, and began the long trek towards the summit, the others following after him.

* * *

From his Skarmory, Sparktail stared towards night-shadowed fields of swaying flowers amidst dark evergreen trees, the steady rumble of the distant waterfall and the unceasing gasps of freefall, feeling the oncoming breeze that swelled against his fur and forced its way into every nook and cranny.

The Skarmories dipped below the mountain-peaks, drawing his attention back to the objective at hand, the lesser islands swiftly growing to meet them. Slowly, they spiraled down to meet the grassy plateaus- not barren outcroppings of granite, but remnants of a sloping landscape towering thirty feet above the foaming waters.

Scattered on the three distant cliffs, the Retrievers slid down from their Skarmories' backs, still unnoticed in the shadows. Securing his leather satchel, Sparktail glanced to Thalia, his sword at his back. "You look like you're still tired," said the Leafeon, glancing around to the rest of Shock's patrol. "Did you have more dreams about Slick, last night?"

The Raichu shook his head; the evening had been fairly peaceful after he and Shock spoke. "I wonder how long it is until sunrise," said Sparktail, glancing around. At the far edge of the northernmost bluff stood Shock and his steed, who gazed towards Ever Grande with stern, masklike eyes. "Have you ever seen her before?" The Leafeon shook her head.

"Her name is Latias," said the Zangoose from behind them. Blinking, both Thalia and Sparktail turned to face the other warrior. "She came from an island in the south; Shock vouched for her. Since Shock is in command of the battalion, she'll be leading us."

Below the cliffs, the Skarmories began to assemble in formation, wings beating steadily so as to hover in place, joining beak to tail, connecting each of the bluffs to the other side. At a light-signal from Shock, each of the Battalion's captains padded up to the edge of their respective cliffs, queues forming behind them.

The telltale scent of the Exile's soldiers grew stronger as they crossed the dark straits on the makshift bridges, paws darting down grassy banks. As the last Retrievers reached the other side, the Skarmories broke formation and scattered, flying off to join Roathaus and his warriors. Fur against fur, scales against scales, feathers against feathers; the three patrols advanced through the not-yet-dawn towards the woods on the other side.

On the other side, in the shadows of the trees, a Poliwrath halted in his tracks, then motioned to the troops behind him. At once, the Exile's soldiers readied their claws and tails, scanned the silent foliage for their enemies. The Red Dragon had promised that they would taste bloodshed.

From the shadows sprang a snarling Lute, followed by Klesr the Scyther and five more Swordians. His hornblade became a flurry of furious slashes, cleaving through a Vileplume's petals and body, flinging down a bloodied Bibarel as Klesr pulled his blades from a Ludicolo's chest. The Poliwrath's fist connected with the flat of his blade as he swung down, the Absol's foe stepping back from his rapid slashes.

Some distance away, a Rampardos tilted his head up as he heard the faint sounds of battle, the rest of his herd glancing around with hungry eyes. Letting out a battle cry, Heroc and his patrol sprang down from the high branches above, surrounding their foes. Smashing his quarterstaff across the back of a Cranidos's head, the Breloom readied a glowing fist as the Retrievers rushed at their foes.

The air filled with the banshee-scream of a Mismagius and the steady rasps of Duskulls as they emerged from the trees, followed by a Skunktank and several litters, their black fireballs streaking at the Retrievers. Barking an attack order to the others, Shock broke into a sprint towards the dark swarm, his patrol- Latias' patrol- charging into their enemies.

Drawing his sword, Sparktail spun around to find a great Dusclops bearing down on him from the canopy. Striking for the phantom-beast's upper body, he ducked low to dodge his foe's shadow-ball, dark flames bursting on the grass behind him as Wyrn sprang over him with rapier raised. Rolling under a cawing Murkrow's talons, Thalia slung her blades up into the eye-holes of a Duskull's mask, whirling around to her paws as another Duskull and a Stunky rushed at her.

As the Dusclops swiped for him, fingers reaching out from its maw like pale teeth, Sparktail struck a V-slash through both disembodied hands, swiftly pivoting up into the ghost's scarlet eye. Lightning flew from Shock's maw, a howl like rolling thunder, sweeping for three Duskulls converging upon him. Her eyes flecked with red, the Zangoose swiped at a pair of charging Stunkys with swift reflexes, flinging them back through the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the west side of the island, Lyther and his team began to climb the ropes beneath the waterfall, the rest of the Battalion waiting on the shadowed rocks below. Concealed in the damp spaces just beneath the torrential waters, they clambered up onto slippery rock outcroppings, clinging to the spray-wet cables, knotted every ten inches for ease of grip.

Near the tumbling lake overhead, overshadowed by forests and hills to the east, Kricketunes and other guards patrolled the grassy shores with Rotom lanterns, the air thick with the Exile's trace-signals. A Scizor with half-blackened armor gazed down from the dilapilated roof of a red-and-white building, his gaze sweeping over the destroyed cottages in the surrounding flower fields. For many of the Exile's soldiers, heroes were nothing but myths; but for this one, they were prey.

There was the faintest swish, and one of the Rotom-lights went out, the Kricketune guards melting into the shadows of night. At once, the Scizor's eyes darted to the lakeshore, his eyes narrowing, watching as another guard-patrol vanished, followed by another, this one on the other side of the lake. A full-scale attack, or a single warrior trained in stealth?

A Kricketune whirled around as a blue crystalline spear plunged into its thorax, the chitin cracking as it sank to the ground, followed shortly by its comrade. A gray hindpaw blazed with fire as it drove into the back of a Pinsir's head, a burst of blue energy crashing into a Munchlax and knocking it flat on its back. And in all that time, the Scizor could not see the face of the attackers, hidden in the dark morning.

Like a ghost from the nether, an arrow sliced through the shadows and bounced off the Scizor's chestplate. Ripping out the wooden shaft, his eyes darted to the arrow's owner, a young female Linoone with a polished yew bow. Screeching a call-to-arms to the other soldiers behind him, the Scizor sprang down to the ground with a heavy thud, his soldiers rushing out to scour the darkness for their enemies.

There came a flicker of electricity, just barely illuminating a Flaaffy's gaze before a swift series of blows sent a Politoed crumpling to the ground. A Wormadam glanced up in alarm as a pair of swollen Qwilfishes rained from the sky. More bursts of blue energy flickered in the dark, a Graveler slumping to the ground. Satisfied, the Lucario stepped out from the shadows, eyes gleaming in the dark.

A steel clamp locked around Lyther's throat, a pair of narrow, vicious eyes through a tapering skull-helm with angry black scars. The spear falling from his paws, the Lucario stared up at the Scizor, shock and fury flashing in the insect-warrior's eyes "You are not the one I seek," hissed the Scizor, flinging Lyther to the ground. "You three, hold him down! I have another to hunt."

Sitting upright, groping around in the dark for his spear, the Lucario stared blankly as the Scizor rushed off into the shadows, three Heracrosses advancing upon him with their long curved horns. Then, smiling grimly, he rose to his full height, and leveled his spear at the three clicking beetles.

* * *

"It is almost time," said Foam from beside Rush. Blinking, the Swampert glanced back over his shoulder through the early morning fog, to the Laprases and Sealeos in the bobbing waves, the Retrievers clinging to their steeds' backs. On the far horizon, Rush could see the first regal-blue flickers of dawn.

"Perfect," said the Swampert. A faint smile forming, he lifted his voice so as to carry to the rest of the fleet, though he could not see more than sixteen feet ahead. "Retrievers, prepare for conflict. All carriers, advance." Subdued, melodic calls flitted from Lapras to Lapras and Sealeo to Sealeo, the fleet beginning to drift forward on sleek fins.

"Sir! They'll pick us off like Magikarps in a barrel," protested Foam, staring up at Rush as the fleet advanced on the rolling waves. "The defenses on this side of the island will shoot us down with their spike-cannons before the carriers get close enough to fire!"

The Swampert's eyes gleamed as he looked to the Azumarill. "Even if they could see us through the dense mist that the Laprases and Sealeos have been creating, they wouldn't be able to shoot us," replied Rush. "You see... the sun is at our backs, shining straight into their eyes. Full speed ahead!"


	47. Battle For Victory

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 47: Battle For Victory**

_Born of blade and lethal stare_  
_Lead the charge with wild glare_  
_The illusion breaks before me_  
_A loving heart is soaring wide_

* * *

The distant rings of Chimecho alarms in the distance stirred the anti-air Magmortar from sleep, crying out that the waterfall gate was compromised, the fortress-island under attack. He scanned for intruders in the sky, pale dark blue with silver glitter. He felt his muscles convulsce and pump fresh liquid fire into his newly grafted arm-cannon. Capable of volleying lava shots two hundred feet with deadly accuracy, the Magmortar was a terrfying weapon in the Red Dragon's arsenal.

He gazed down from his post on the rocky hillside, guarded as securely as the other theree anti-air stations along the coastal ridge, nestled among the tree-dotted hillsides. A leer formed on the Magmortar's features as he patted a Houndoom on the head, his clownish hair swaying slightly as a faint breeze flitted from the trees.

The first Skarmories approached from the sea. At once, each of the four Magmortars went on full alert, their guards bolting upright around them. Molten death exploded from the mouths of their arm-cannons in controlled bursts, streaking across the sky in blazing arcs, swallowing the Skarmory formations and reducing them to slag, Shrieking, cawing, the the steel birds broke formatio nand scattered as deadly fire rained on their heads.

The last Skarmory had barely fallen silent when the Magmortars caught sight of their true enemies, blazing in the darkness overhead. Startled shouts rose from the guards as they saw the Flareon and his warriors standing on the ridge behind each post, fire rippling from their fur as they pawed at the ground.

"Attack!" shouted Insyte, paws pounding against the green turf. Howls and shouts rose as the patrols came charging down towards the Magmortars. Snarling, the Flareon and his warriors sprinted towards an anti-air Magmortar, barreling straight through a host of Sableye guards. Darting under his foe's 's clumsy swipes, the Flareon sprang up onto his enemy's back, clawing at molten flesh.

A second Magmortar primed his cannon as a Golem bowled straight through his protective line of Shieldons. Hot sparks flew from an Arcanine's paws as the patrol rushed at the Magmortar and his guards, charging as they fell. A Luxio, a Treecko, and a Lairon crumpled as Suicune lunged over the soldiers' heads, a burst of pressurized water blasting the Magmortar and sending it reeling, howling in pain.

Rivers of fire shot from the third Magmortar's cannons, phasing into steam as it met a descending wave of humid air. Shanala's eyes flashed as a swarm of Masquerains flew over the heads of her advancing patrol, a fine mist descending from their wings. Lunging forward past the Ninetales, Torrid crashed into the potbellied monster headfirst, knocking it flat on its back, talon-like claws curled around the monster's wrists.

The fourth Magmortar roared as Makuhita fists punched straight through his force-field barriers, sending his three Mr. Mimes reeling back in shock. Tiny flames flickered in the eye sockets of Marrow's skull-pendant as his patrol tore through the guards with snarls. A fiery muzzle clamped down on the Magmortar's cannon arm, twisting scale and bone.

But then, as the last of the Magmortars collapsed to the ground, there came a shrill cry from above, stopping the battalion in their tracks. Horrified, Insyte and the warriors turned to stare up towards the cawing Chatot, perched on a rock near the top of the hill, shrieking a warning to the sky. Rearing up onto his hind legs, Suicune silenced the bird with an ice beam, knocking it off its perch- its cries still echoing through the hills of Ever Grande.

* * *

In the darkness, the sprite gazed down from her rocky ledge overlooking the woods, watching as Lute, Shock, and Heroc led their patrols along the eastern ravine. The battalion had moved boldly, but it did not matter now; their ambush would be silent and undetected. "Prepare to drop," whispered Mesprit to the soldiers behind her, her smile dark and thin. "Jump down at my signal-"

The implike Pokemon froze as a wave of emotion swept through the air; surprise, panic, fury, aggression. Overwhelmed, Mesprit drifted back from the rock's edge, glancing around frantically, breathing hard, her mission forgotten in a heartbeat. "My lady?" said a Mr. Mime, tilting his head sideways. "The battalion is getting away!" Sure enough, the patrols were rounding the bend in the forest, moving further inland.

Ignoring her minion, Mesprit reached out with her mind, tracing the thought-pattern waves back to their source. Somewhere on the island, there was a powerful warrior, one well within Rush's inner circle, one with the aura signature that she had sought. "Forget them," hissed Mesprit, her eyes glowing white as she floated past them, beckoning them to follow. "We have much greater prey. Back to camp!"

Below the cliffs, Sapphire Battalion quickly gathered on the lake's shore as the Chimecho bells rang out from the ridges overhead. "Go, quickly," ordered Lyther from the mouth of a cave's entrance, ushering his warriors into the darkness as the Scizor's huts crumpled into heaps of burning timber. The faintest rays of early light flickered over the ridge, tinges of indigo from the east.

On the rocks overhead, Mesprit and her warriors came streaking down the slope, racing through the trees. "Spare the Lucario, but only him," ordered the pink sprite as her soldiers hurried through the still-burning wreckage, towards the Retrievers by the caves on the lake's west shore. At last, her prize was ready for the taking! "Go, for the Exile-"

"Is that everyone?" called Lyther as the crossbow-wielding Linoone vanished into the tunnel. Pulling his silvery-blue cloak close to his body, the Lucario scanned the camp and the lake for movement. "Good!" Chanting under his breath, he thrust his open palms out against the wind. A wave of light spread out from his paws, forming a pearly white barrier, sealing the tunnel's entrance. "Now let's go!"

On the other side of the glowing white wall, Mesprit and her patrol came to a stop, staring at Lyther's sigil-barrier. "Truly, this child of Slick's is skilled," hissed the magus, her tails writhing together, her body glowing with pink light. Her paw sizzled as she touched the barrier, and she quickly drew it back. "I am coming for you, Lyther del Rio..."

* * *

Paws pounded through the woods as Emerald Battalion pressed on towards the camp on the high ridge ahead, enemies scurrying around them in the early twilight. Stumbling into each other, Pokemon among the Exile's forces dispersed in droves, rushing off towards the west ridges and the waterfall camp, not knowing that their battles were already lost.

At the top of the rock-crowned hill waited a shadow on a high tree branch, his eyes gleaming gold as the Retrievers advanced on three sides. "Patrol one, follow the creek," ordered Shock, the mask-eyed avian behind him. "Patrol two, take the slope. Patrol three, move along the trees." The three captains nodded before moving off.

The harsh hum of insects and beasts filled the air as Wormadams burst out of the surrounding shrubbery, their numbers thinned but no less dangerous. Charging up the hill's front side, an Electrike tackled a Carnivine to the ground as Heroc's patrol scrambled through the brush.

A Mawile spun around as she strode forward, her open black jaws clamping down on a Croagunk's torso, its poisonous skin ineffective. "No mercy," hissed Heroc as he darted behind a Quagsire, a fist crashing into the back of the soft-fleshed Pokemon's head.

Down below, along the river, Klesr rushed past Lute at a Tauros, wings spread and eyes hard. The Scyther's armblades bounced off the charging bull's horns as Lumineons burst out of the river, water-pulses sweeping past Lute's head. A Sneasel and a Sandslash rushed at an Ambipom and two Aipoms hanging from low branches, following each swing of their blades with claw-swipes.

Moving along the ridge's side, the Zangoose lunged into the nearest Wormadam, her claws tearing through the creature's grassy cloak. Stepping to one side, Sparktail swung for a charging Grotle's neck, feeling his blade cutting into green flesh just under ahard yellow shell. Venom dripped from a Beedrill's sting as it dove towards the Raichu, who spun towards the insect's discordant hum with a crackling paw.

Drawing back her bowstring, Thalia sank an arrow into a luminescient Venomoth's thorax, darting out of the way of its chitin mandibles. She flung razor leaves back over her shoulder as a Lickitung's long tongue shot for her, stopping it only inches from snaring her tail. Propelling himself at a tan Wormadam, Wyrn rolled as he hit the ground, rapidly puncturing holes in its sandy cloak.

Her cheeks crackling, Amber blasted three green Burmys with a blinding discharge as they dropped from the trees around her. The Glaceon sprang past her, cold mist gathering at her muzzle before razor shards of ice pierced a pair of descending Beedrills. "Keep going! Almost to the top!" called Shock as Latias tackled a Cranidos to the ground.

As they reached the top of the ridge, Heroc's patrol was surprised to find the barricades flung open, the rows of lean-tos silent and still. A shallow stream trickled from a small pond and over the hill's edge, bending around a grey boulder and out of sight. Then, as the Breloom stepped into the deserted camp, an eerie screech suddenly rang out through the camp, echoing through the trees.

The patrol glanced up to see a small cracked stone, perched on the boulder by the river. Purple plasma swelled out from the tiny rock, crackling with green sparks that formed a hideous face. Frantically, Heroc shouted orders to his patrol as enemies bolted upright from sleep all around them.

The cackling Spiritomb writhed and glowed as green-and-violet light shot up from its body into the sky. "No," hissed Shock furiously as the Pokemon on the slopes stared up towards the flashing signal, rivaling the dim glow from the east. Watching the chaos, the shadow looked up to the lavender-tinged dawn and nodded, satisfied.

* * *

Over the waves they advanced, Wailmers and Laprases and Blastoises on the rolling waves, still cloaked in the silver mist. Behind Rush, Retrievers held still as others dove into the water, swimming along their allies. The fleet crashed through the icy seawater, rising on the swelling waves and plunging back down into frothing water, assaulted by stinging spray.

The first flickers of red crept over the horizon as they entered the bay, the mist a silver blanket spilling over the subdued waters. For a moment, there was only silence as the Retrievers stared at the sleeping defenses, more than three times their size. Then, Chimecho bells rang out from the south, followed by Chatot sirens from the north, and the Spiritomb's beacon from the west. "Drop the mist! Attack!" shouted Rush as he slid down from his Wailmer.

As the fleet emerged from the wall of spilling mist, Croagunks and Machops scurried up and down the sandy beach, waking the Forretresses in the trenches. Octilleries and Cloysters burst out from the sea in rows to confront Green Battalion, opening fire on them. An Riolu howled as an icicle-spear sank into his leg, a Vulpix and a Furret flung off their Wailmers' backs by pressurized jets of water.

Streaks of freezing light flew from the Laprases' and Sealeos' mouths at their foes as the Forretress' spikes rained down on them. One arm wrapped around his Lapras' neck, a Kadabra flung a glowing spoon into a large Cloyster, causing a great upheaval of seawater as it exploded. A Seaking leapt out of the water alongside Foam, his horn plunging into a pair of Octilleries. Glowing leaves flew from a Gardevoir's outstretched hands as she sank to one knee, slicing through a Cloyster's shell.

From the highest sand dune, Azelf's eyes glowed furiously as the tiny fleet battled its way towards the beach, rapid streams of spikes from the Forretress cannons. At a signal from the tiny Pokemon, six Empoleons sprang down from the cliffs overhead, plummeting into the sea. Squinting as icicle spears and steel spikes assaulted him, a Nidorino climbed up onto his Lapras's head to stare at the charging titans.

The waters frothed as two Blastoises shot past the Empoleons on either side, each followed by a host of four Laprases, landing on the beaches a hundred feet apart. Forretress spikes ricocheted off the great turtles' shells, hatches on their backs opening to expose their cannons. "Open fire!" barked Rush, eyes flashing as Wailmers surged forward with Pikachus on their backs to meet the advancing Empoleons.

Heavy, pressurized bursts of water flew from the Blastoises' cannons, blasting the firing Forretresses and the waves of charging Machops. Voltorbs exploded from beneath the sand as Retrievers scrambled down from the Laprases' backs, hurling them to the ground in deafening upheavals of sand. Snarling, rising to their paws, the Pokemon clawed their way up the beach towards their enemies under rain of fire.

* * *

Leathery membrane wings beat through the hazy air, a fiery tail rippling in the cold dawn, a great trail of Skarmories, Swellows, Fearows, Noctowls, and Pidgeots behind him. The Charizard gripped the hilt of his well-worn blade as Red Battalion flew towards the cliffs of Ever Grande, fresh troops rushing down into the vast battle.

The others had not failed, whatever costs they had paid: The Magmortars were down, the beaches seized, the hilltop captured. All was going according to plan. Roathaus smiled grimly as a Swellow and a Pidgeot flanked him on either side, carrying Swordwrit warriors on their backs. At an order from the Charizard, the battalion descended towards the grass-ridged isle and the aerial defenses.

Up ahead, a fleet of Drifblims waited in perfect formation, plywood stages and wooden crates suspended from their yellow tails. As the battalion approached, Magnezones came to life, emergency lights flashing, their sirens filling the air, stirring Drifloons, Mismagii, and Honchkrows from sleep.

Streaming flames, writhing shadow balls, chain lightning, lethal beams of ice; the battalion rushed into their foes with full power, exchanging fire, blasting each others' riders, striking out with claws, blades, beaks, and fangs as they rushed past each other. Fire blazed from Roathaus's maw as he rose up behind a Magnezone, his dark blade ripping a hole in a Drifblim's canvas body.

Hissing, a Weavile sprang off a Noctowl's back and landed a series of long gashes in a Mismagius's back as a violent wind swept a Typhlosion and his Swellow steed back out to sea. Skarmory wings shredded Drifblims to bits as a Vaporeon ducked low to his Pidgeot's back, a thunderbolt missing him by inches. Back and forth, in and out, the Retrievers wove their attacks through the fabric of their enemies under the leadership of the ancient guildmaster.

Knocking the Spiritomb into the river with a well-aimed seed bomb, Heroc sprang up onto the boulder as three Rhyperiors emerged from the trees with slow, shuddering steps. "Hey, wrecking-balls," shouted the Breloom as the soldiers flew out from their lean-tos, his patrol around him, his silouette dark against the silver-gray sky. "This is for my home... for all of our homes!"

Around the camp, the Exile's soldiers rushed at Heroc's patrol as the captain leapt for the nearest red Rhyperior. Angry red seeds exploded against the side of the Rhyperior's head as he swung for Heroc, who vaulted over the sweeping tail with his staff. Glowing green fists smashed into the beast's abdomen, cracking the thick red chestplate.

Snaring a Cranidos' head with her black jaws, the Mawile yanked the dinosaur off its feet and and smashed it down into the ground with a cry. Fire streaked from a Torkoal's mouth and set fire to a Snover's shell. Howling as Purugly claws battered his flank, the Electrike sank his teeth into a moving Kricketune's leg. Streaks of light flew from a Jynx's hands as shadow balls crashed into the back of a Corphish's head.

Screeching in fury, a Vespiquen and a swarm of hissing Combees flew out from the nests under the rocks for Heroc, whose eyes widened as the bees descended upon him. A pair of Nuzleafs sprang for the queen bee from behind, but were caught in the haze of swerving Combees, poisonous yellow nectar searing through their barklike skin.

On the edge of the camp, leading his patrol out from the trees, Shock moved swiftly in a circle around the Rhyperior and the Vespiquen, blue sparks flying from his paws and muzzle. Giving a distant cry, Latias shot up at the Vespiquen with flashing eyes. Thalia landed an arrow in a swooping Staraptor as Sparktail sliced off a Skorupi's tail. Bounding over the river, Amber cracked a long length of bark over a Prinplup's head as Ketrail tackled a Snover to the ground.

Leaping up onto Shock's back, Heroc vaulted onto the second Rhyperior's back, climbing up onto the beast's head. Green plant-shoots burst from the pod on the Breloom's tail and swarmed over the Rhyperior's body. Vines wormed their way into cracks and crevices on the rock-beast's body, parasitic roots sapping the beast's life away in glowing swells.

From the gap in the trees where the stream trickled down the hillside, Lute and his warriors rushed into the fray. Leaping out from behind a tree, the Sandslash slashed at a Monferno with claws and blade as Klesr hacked through a Tangrowth's swarming vines. Leaping back from a Gallade, the Sneasel crossed his heart with his saber, then sprang forward at his foe again.

In the early dawn overhead, Latias and the Vespiquen flew at each other, exchanging bursts of light. Lute darted past the third Rhyperior in a circle, dancing in and out of the gargantuan's reach. Furious, the Rhyperior swung at the swift wolf with heavy blows, shakng the ground as the Pokemon battled around them.

* * *

Five miles north, Ruby Battalion moved up the grassy ravine, staring towards the pale dawn. "Something's not right," said Insyte, frowning. "We've only seen a few pockets of guards. Torrid, take three and check the left ridge. I'll take the right. Marrow, you take the lead."

The two captains nodded, and several Retrievers split off from the rest after Torrid and Insyte. Leading his patrol up the slope, the Flareon glanced back to the Pokemon in the main battalion until they blurred into the distance. Why hadn't they faced stronger numbers? Behind him, Shanala gave Insyte a reassuring prod, but the Flareon remained troubled.

Racing towards the ridge's top, Insyte stared out from the trees into the dim light, towards Orchid Hill where Emerald Battalion fought, the beaches where Rush's fleet battled. In the north stood the temple that once housed Hoenn's finest, but now seized by Garchomp for her fortress. As his own battalion advanced, he could make out other patrols in the wilderness, scurrying along dirt trails, both Exile and Retriever, but all Pokemon to his eyes...

"I've been waiting for you, Vulcanite king," whispered a contemptuous voice.

Insyte whirled around, but the rest of the patrol hadn't caught up to him yet. He blinked as he picked up the dark scents; Exile soldiers were nearby. "Who's there?" called the Flareon, his eyes narrowing. "Come out where I can see you."

"But would you recognize me, see the scars you left?"

Tonce, his lion-claws unsheathed, his fur standing on end. "Insyte? You still there?" called Shanala, approaching in the distance. "We should get back to the battalion as soon as possible. Is everything all right?"

"You cheated destiny. You escaped your consequences."

The Flareon didn't answer. He knew this voice. It was a voice that haunted him with its dying screams, a voice that he dreaded to hear; and yet he couldn't quite place the memory. Breathing hard, Insyte scanned the surrounding boulders for his unseen enemy. "Embyr?" said the Flareon weakly, his heart pounding.

"No."

Without warning, a heavy blow struck the Flareon from behind, knocking him flat on his back, followed by a shriek and a blur of motion behind him. "Shanala?!" gasped Insyte. But before he could get a good look in the Ninetales' direction, a tall, dark shadow moved in front of him.

As the sun's rays flickered through the dark clouds overhead, the Flareon finally saw his attacker's face. Towering over him was a Scizor with half-blackened armor, jagged dark stripes of charred metal between crimson plates. "My name is Scar," snarled the Scizor, his eyes filled with fury.

Scrambling to his paws, the horrified Flareon stared at the black-and-red Scizor, the memories coming in an instant. An Espeon and an Umbreon, his parents dying on the cold ground. A fiery lunge, a rush of anger; a flaming star swallowing their murderer, leaving him to burn on the ground.

"An infant of destiny, a world in chaos; a crimson slayer against two prophets," hissed Scar, his eyes blazing as Insyte stared at him, stunned. "Forged in fire, twisted by death, and forever scarred! Hero and villain, savior and destroyer in one body. Come, let me drag you down to hell!"

* * *

Down in the tunnels beneath the island, Lyther and his warriors sprinted down a rocky precipice, listening to the surge of the ebbing tide below. Eerie blue light flickered from Lyther's paw and the four scrawny Raichus in the patrol, casting grim shadows along the cavern wall. Bursts of light struck the rock walls around them from Mesprit and her chasing patrol, a mad fervor in the magi's eyes.

Fireballs, thunderbolts, telekinetic blasts flew between the two sides as Sapphire Battalion continued retreating down the tunnel, the cavern echoing with wild howls and furious shouts. "Sir! We can't keep this up forever," gasped the Flaaffy, glancing up to the Lucario. "The further that we proceed, the more Pokemon we lose. We must make a stand!"

"How many are left?" asked Lyther, not glancing back to the battle behind him, his eyes towards the path ahead. In the distance, a Skitty shrieked as black fire swept from a cackling Haunter's hands, swallowing her whole. A Luxio howled as a psychic wave flung him over the edgeand down into the foaming waters below. "If we've lost over half our number-"

"There's about thirty of us, but scents are hard to tell apart," said the Linoone archer from the Lucario's other side. Adjusting her headlamp strap, she fired a crossbow bolt back at a swooping Honchkrow. More cries echoed through the tunnel as streams of electricity flew from a Magnezone and blasted a Glaceon and a Corphish. "We're not outnumbered, not yet, but we will be soon if we can't find cover!"

"No time to find cover," said Lyther grimly, shaking his head. He scanned their bleak surroundings as the tunnel widened into a spacious cavern, a series of rock shelves overlooking a vast river. The Lucario could still hear the cries of his battalion just behind him. "We've got to keep moving-"

Then, as the Lucario entered the great cavern, the cries from Mesprit's patrol abruptly vanished. Stumbling to a halt, Lyther glanced back over his shoulder, but saw only his own battalion. "Right," said the Lucario as he crouched down, listening to the battalion's confused voices. "How many left now?"

"About twenty-five," said the Flaaffy weakly. Nodding, Lyther glanced to his paws as his fur prickled with the hum of aural waves, blurred by the chaos aboveground. Then, looking to the trickling river far below, he continued along the broken precipice. Shuffling behind the Lucario, exhausted Retrievers exchanged glances as they descended the rocky slope, still trying to catch their breath.

Up ahead, the gorge swirled around a piece of the cliff, forming an island of stone, connected by an arching bridge of stalctites. On the island-column gleamed a smooth blue crystal, resting on a slab of dark stone. "Curious," muttered the Lucario, staring towards the crystal, dim light flickering from its glossy surface. "Is this one of the anomalies that Trident spoke of...?"

The hum in the cavern grew stronger as they approached the rock outcropping, a faint vibration growing in the Lucario's bones. "Sir, I would ignore it if I were you," warned the Flaaffy, looking up to the Lucario, water droplets falling from the stalactites overhead. "You don't even know what it is."

Lyther's tail went rigid at the sight of the blue crystal, casting a swirling, watery glow over the rocks like sunlight reflecting off the waves. "No point in wasting time," agreed the Meowth, his paw-grip tightening on his rapier. "We should go before Mesprit comes back."

Taking off his cloak, the Lucario stepped away from his patrol, approaching the mysterious crystal on its stone pedastal, staring into its flickering light. His eyes narrowed. Why did Mesprit come after him? The ancient Wonder Orbs had not been seen for millenia, but the arcana they contained would surely have attracted the three magi to Hoenn.

Carefully, Lyther setting down his spear and raised his paws, his vision glowing with blue streaks. "Don't touch it, Lyther!" shouted the Linoone archer, moving forward. Ignoring her, the Lucario pressed his glowing pawpads to the crystal's cool surface, staring into the orb's rippling aura.

The moment the Lucario touched the crystal, the entire cavern began to hum, and the Retrievers froze. The light inside the crystal quivered, then began to pulsate, picking up speed until it synchronized with the glow from Lyther's paws. Alarmed, the Lucario tried to draw back his paws, but his body did not respond, as if frozen in time.

Far below, the river began to froth and churn, slowly rising towards the patrol, tiny red lights gleaming beneath the swelling foam. In the crystal's core, the light slowly shifted from light blue to dark red, throbbing like a beating heart. Murmurs and cries rose from the Retrievers behind Lyther as the humming aural waves grew stronger and stronger, a melancholy song echoing in their ears.

As the heaving waters sloshed against the rock walls, a crack appeared on the crystal's surface between Lyther's paws. Still spellbound, the Lucario stared at the tiny seam, the red light within the blue glass seeming to push forcefully against his paws. With each throb, the crack widened and grew, splintering open the smooth gemstone. Then, with one last pulse, the entire crystal burst open in a flash of light, flinging Lyther onto his back.

The battalion exchanged glances as the glittering foam-clouds loomed over them, the swollen river's surface splashing onto the rocks by their paws. Scrambling to his paws, the Lucario stared numbly up at the still-glowing Pokemon floating before him with beckoning arms, twirling its tail-like antennae, the shards of its crystalline egg scattered across the ground.

An egg, realized the horrified Lucario. This was no crystal, no magic orb; this had been an egg, a trap laid for him. "You came for me, just like they promised," murmured the Manaphy with its doll-like smile and eyes, its voice soft yet chilling. "You came, you came for me. Now we'll play together, all of us... forever and ever!"

As Manaphy finished speaking, Phiones burst out from the glowing river foam-clouds with melodic cries, rushing at the battalion from all directions. Frantic and terrified, Retrievers lashed out with their claws and blades as the sea-dwellers swarmed them with flashing antennae and surging waves. "Born again, alive again," cried Manaphy as it rose up into the air, watching the chaos below. "Yes, the fourth magi was born today! Uwee hee hee!"

* * *

Far away, within the ancient temple nested in the island's sacred hills, the Omega Warrior stood silently in the shadows, watching the scattered battle unfold all around him. His paw rested on his blade, its polished surface gleaming like a jewel. As the clouds parted, he stepped towards the window, watching as Red Battalion descended towards the temple, the Drifblims falling into the sea behind them.

He pressed his ear to the double black doors, listening to the rise and fall of the terrible dragon's breath. "My lady," whispered the Raichu, watching the approaching haze with a terrible smile. "The defenses are breached, your castle under siege. Your soldiers fall back, but your prey draws near..."

A low, gutteral sound came from the darkness of the chamber behind him, the floor rippling beneath his paws. "Ga-a-a-ar..." Slowly, the sounds rose from a rolling growl into a snarling crescendo. "Gar... chomp... gar... chomp... gaaar... chomp... gaaar... chomp..." Satisfied, Omega drew his sword and padded down the stairs.

"GAAAAARCHOMP!"

Time came to a standstill as a full-fledged roar shook the temple, shaking thick clouds of dust from the ceiling to the floor. Across the island, both Retrievers and Exile soldiers glanced back towards the temple, the hills echoing with the Red Dragon's cry. And in the distance, Roathaus's eyes widened as meteors began to rain down from the heavens in a shower of azure fire.


	48. Up On Your Paws

**Legend of the Exile, Chapter 48: Up On Your Paws**

The sun swallowed by our darkest fears  
Heroes cursed by their blood and tears  
Escape the terror, the paith cut clean  
Eyes are opened by a hero unforseen

* * *

Off the coast of Kanto, the waves reflected the blazing sky as Lugia descended toward the wave of Dusknoirs flying from Darkrai's staff. The beach shook with Dialga's roar as he shot charging Rhyperiors with whirling blasts of light, turning them back toward Mewtwo. An eerie cry reverbrated as Palkia sprang across the sea, tearing into the advancing Wailords.

Overhead, Ho-oh and Giratina battled in the sky, writhing around each other, exchanging furious blows. "Your time is at an end, Exile," cried the great phoenix as he shot around Giratina's back, tearing up with his talons as he rose. "No longer will you terrorize our world!"

The Exile shrieked as Ho-oh tore into his flesh. "You think my defeat will bring an end to the chaos?" snarled Giratina as he swooped low under the phoenix, his vast black wings against a flurry of rainbow feathers. "That I alone have caused this madness, this destruction? Think again, and look at youselves!"

"No more of your lies," spat Ho-oh, circling back around, the wind swelling around his body as he lunged again at Giratina. "You would rend the world apart and name yourself its emperor! There is no glory in this!"

"I have bathed in the blood of my enemies, but you have bathed in the blood of your children," hissed the Exile as the phoenix swerved around him. "Was it I who abandoned my people to slavery, god of Johto? And left them a lonely hero to raise their spirits?"

"You have sought the deaths of your closest friends," said Lugia sternly as Giratina broke free from Ho-oh's hold, red spikes surfacing from his wings. The Summoner's eyes glowed as pure-white energy gathered at his maw. "Once, when you were man, they were your children; now you would scatter their bones!"

"And what have you done to stand between me and them?" snarled the Exile as he rushed up at Lugia with spread wings. "No, you only cast them out into the world, hoping only to draw away my attention! You did as you have always done, O White Lie; you send your pawns against your enemy unprepared!"

Lugia's eyes widened, but the other Columns were furious. "Hardly insurmountable," shouted Ho-oh, rushing at the Exile once again in a flash of fire, tearing into Giratina's back with his talons. "The risk which the Summoner took has paid off! Has it not, Lugia?"

But there was no reply. And for the briefest moment, Ho-oh glanced back to Lugia, the Silver Summoner, the guardian hidden beneath the sea for millenia. A flaw in a creature that all tribes revered as perfect: not regret, not guilt; but the mortal thoughts of shame and fear. And the phoenix was stunned.

"My champion shall soon prove his power, prove his strength," shouted Giratina as he struck with his wing-spikes into Ho-oh's breast, forcing the phoenix to loosen his grip. Raising Mewtwo and Darkrai to his side, the Exile's eyes seared with blood-red fire as the four Columns converged on him, shadowed wings raised with scarlet death. "Spineless and wretched; your warriors shall never claim victory!" 

* * *

Shrieks rang out as meteors bombarded the hill with upheavals of soil, rocks, and bushes. Sheathing his sword, Sparktail dove for cover as a great meteor came streaking down into the clearing, swallowing Heroc and the third Rhyperior in a burst of fire and smoke.

As he lay on his back in the swirling chaos, the Raichu coughed on the rolling waves of ash, wiping his stinging eyes with a paw. "Thalia?" called Sparktail, the screams of both Retrievers and Exile soldiers filling the burning camp. He tried to get up, but his pack snagged on twisted fallen branches. "Where are you?"

There was a dry cough as fire-dust crackled around them, followed by shifting paws. "Spark? That you?" called back Thalia, somewhere in the gray haze. "I'm over here! Where are you? Stay there, I'm coming!"

Cutting himself free, the Raichu heard a yowl from behind. Whirling around, he caught sight of a Roserade looming over a crumpled Delia, a blue rose-club raised high jagged thorns protruding from the undersides of mutated petals. All enmity forgotten, Sparktail scrambled forward and dragged the Delcatty out of the way.

Tucking the cat under the bushes, Sparktail spun around as the Roserade loomed over him. Ducking the swishing rose-club, he moved to one side and swung up at her arm with his tail. As the Roserade recoiled, the Raichu struck her with a burst of electricity, forcing her back.

A feral cry came through the smoke. Sparktail backed away as the Zangoose sprang out from behind the Roserade, tearing into her back with furious claw-swipes. As the Roserade crumpled to the ground, the panting Zangoose stumbled over to check Delia, blood mingled with her red stripes. "Thanks," muttered the Raichu. "What's your name?"

The Zangoose looked at Sparktail, disgusted. "We've been fighting together since winter," she said angrily, stepping back from him. "Slateport... Littleroot... Verdanturf... Mavuille... Fortree... Lilycove... I saved your life, twice, and you don't even know my name?"

There was no good excuse. "I'm sorry," said Sparktail weakly, not able to meet her gaze. "I owe you." They were ragged and worn, but they were fortunate, compared to the others. He stared at the burning shrubs around him, to the smoldering branches overhead.

Behind Sparktail, branches shifted with a groan as Thalia emerged, shaken, leaves and fur half-singed. "Oh good, you're safe," breathed Thalia, padding over to Sparktail. Her eyes darted over the wrecked ridges, ears quailing. "Anyone seen Shock?"

There was a long silence as Retrievers stumbled out from the wreckage, staring at each other in the haze. Lane emerged from a collapsed lean-to, dragging Fabian the Arcanine behind him. A few feet away, Klesr lifted Lute to his paws as Ketrail helped Mythic out of the bushes.

Sparktail stared out over the devastated landscape. Bodies lay strewn on the ground, Retrievers and Exiles alike, unconscious or dead. Across the valley sat the Pokemon League's temple like a giant's staircase, casting a shadow over the carnage.

As Latias crawled out from under a collapsed tree, a blue and gold muzzle poked out from a tangle of fallen branches. Shaking himself free, Shock touched his muzzle to a fallen Mawile, her eyes closed, blood trickling down the side of her black jaws. "Lute," said the Manectric, his eyes dull. "Status report."

Wyrn and Lane exchanged glances as Amber carried her limp Plusle friend over to Delia and Fabian, her eyes bitter. "Twenty-seven wounded, eight dead," said Lute, stumbling towards the Manectric as Klesr and a Sandslash gathered behind him. "About thirteen of us can carry on."

Nodding, Shock turned to the smoking crater in the middle of the wrecked camp. "Heroc had... a good heart," he muttered. "Headstrong, but... good." Pain crossed his features as he passed Sparktail to look at Delia, his paws shaking. "Delia... if Mother could see us now..." The Retrievers stared at each other as Shock lowered his head, the clearing motionless save for ashes swirling into the silver-red sky.

Finally, the Manectric lifted his head. "The others... the battalions will have been hit as well," said Shock, his voice hardening again. "Lute, take your Swordians and go find Red Battalion. Latias, find Green Battalion and report to Rush." Nodding, Lute led his patrol down the hill as Latias flew off into the storm.

The others gathered around the Manectric, scarlet meteors like bloody gashes against the ruined dawn. "We must finish this," hissed Shock, a storm brewing in his eyes. "We know our true enemy... and we know he'll never back down."

Something stirred in Sparktail as Shock spoke. Staring back toward the temple spire, he thought back to his blade, to his oath. And in that moment, he knew what needed to be done... what perhaps only he might understand.

"Sparktail?"

Feeling the echoes of the falling meteors, the Raichu looked back to Thalia, a chill running through his fur, afraid he might be doing the wrong thing. And yet Shock was right, they knew their true enemy- and it wasn't Omega or Scarlet Streak. "Wait here," said Sparktail quietly, afraid to meet the Leafeon's eyes. "Please..."

Thalia's eyes clouded, then flashed with alarm as Sparktail dashed off down the hillside. "What? No, wait!" yelled the Leafeon as she sprinted down through the grass after him, the other Retrievers turning to stare after them. "Sparktail! Where are you going? Stop!"

Paws pounding against the rocking ground, the Raichu glanced back over his shoulder without slowing, tail flapping behind him. Behind him, the Leafeon's eyes were wild and frantic. Bidoofs fled from the falling meteors as Sparktail sprinted across the valley toward the sacred trail, the burning wind in his fur.

There! On the ridge ahead stood a red gateway, marking the seven-tiered temple that the Elite Four once called home, ancient walls pointed skyward. Cringing, Sparktail dodged between streaks of sulfur and fire, past Bibarel fists and Staraptor beaks. He scurried forward as a meteor came streaking down on the red gate, cracking it in two.

Not looking back, he hurried to the temple doors, surrounded by scorched craters, a hammer and a miner's pick in the blackened flowers nearby. Yes, he remembered that day three years ago, when Slick finally arrived at Ever Grande, standing before these same doors in awe.

As the Red Dragon's wrath rained across the hills, Sparktail shoved his weight against the wood-panel doors, pushing them open. Back at Indigo Plateau, he was afraid to enter, he had only been following Thalia's lead... but this time, he willingly rushed into the temple, ready to confront his enemy.

"Sparktail, wait!" shouted Thalia, racing up the path and past the broken archway. "No, stop! Get back here! Stop! SPARKTAIL-" Giving a shrill cry, the Leafeon stumbled to a halt as the threshold came tumbling down before her eyes, burying the entrance in rubble and dust. 

* * *

"Keep going! We're almost there!" shouted Rush as they climbed the hill, cosmic dust sizzling in the air. Black streaks marred the sloping hills around them, tiny meteorites pockmarking the earth.

At the top of the hill, Azelf spun to face the Swampert, blue energy spiraling around him. "Stop!" roared the Swampert, lunging forward, but too late, smirking, Azelf vanished in a flash of light.

Retrievers surged forward to meet the Exile's troops, but only acrid scent distingushed the two sides. Linoones bit and clawed at each others' throats as a Stunky and an Eevee leapt back from a Gallade's slashes, the air filled with fire. Pokemon of every shape and color, Pokemon from Sinnoh and Hoenn, Kanto and Johto; Retrievers against their devil-marked brethren... and yet brethren, nonetheless-

"Rush, sir!" shouted a voice from above. Body-slamming an Armaldo against the ground, the Swampert glanced up to see a red blur swooping down toward him. Golden jets of light flew from Latias' maw as she passed Rush, knocking a cluster of Hitmontops off their heads and into the dust. "Reporting for duty."

Butterfree against Mothim, Fearow against Staraptor; enemy and friend, a civil war dividing all species. "Latias," grunted Rush as he caught a Croagunk's fist, tossing the Pokemon over his shoulder. "What're you doing here? Thought you were with Shock-"

"Emerald Battalion's making one last charge," shouted Latias as she dove, snatching a Marowak out from a Victreebel's snares, depositing the Retriever on a cluster of Sevipers. "This is no ordinary meteor storm. Scarlet Streak is unleashing her wrath upon the island, with the full might of the Exile behind her."

A Floatzel behind him, a Floatzel before him; Golems crashed into each other as the ground shook. More Pokemon, more colors, fire and ice and lightning, flying leaves and flashing steel, a violent blur of spilled blood, his two fists against a Machamp's four.

"Of all the things we never planned for," said Rush angrily as he raised his arms to shield a Retriever Medicham from descending streaks of fire; then spun around and dealt a swift blow to a Exile Medicham. "Shock assured me you'd be a valuable asset, Latias, but the way it's looking-"

"I'm doing what I can," said the red Pokemon with forced restraint, swerving under a Lombre's water-pulse as Foam the Azumarill body-slammed a Milktank to the ground. "But Shock brought me for a very specific purpose, and I can't do it from here!"

Exiles beneath his fists, Retrievers blown off their paws by Electrodes; it mattered not how they died, they were all Pokemon in this battle he had engineered. "Whatever you can do, do it," gasped Rush as he grappled with a Probopass, staring at the half-sun on the east horizon. "We're out of time!"

* * *

The rising swirls of smoke were easy to follow. His eyes narrowing, Lute followed the trail of dead comrades as Skarmories and Drifblims swerved around in the sky beneath the falling fire. He tasted the soot on the wind and felt blades of grass rippling beneath his paws, threatening to shrivel and die.

On the grassy ridge ahead, where the earth curled up before leveling out, a Dragonite lay surrounded by fallen Skarmories and their motionless riders- stunned, wounded, or dead. "Roathaus?" called Lute, approaching the Dragonite, his followers moving among their shaken allies. "Sir, are you all right?"

Coughing, Roathaus stared up at the Absol, the last remnants of the disarrayed battalion descending around them. His scales were slick with oozing burns from meteors and dragonflame. "Get back," croaked the Dragonite, shaking his head, feeling around for his black blade. "Get back... get away-"

"Too late."

Eyes widening, Lute and the others glanced up as a shadow dropped down from the trees, followed by a host of Weaviles and Gallades. "I know you've all been eager to fight me," said Blusabre softly as he stepped out into the open, eyes gleaming. "And so I followed your little knight, knowing he would lead me to you."

Croak. As Lute's eyes widened in horror, there came a vile, rattling hiss from behind Blusabre, Breathing hard, the Absol stared as a scarred Toxicroak emerged from the shadows, its eyes locked on him.

"A special guest, in thanks for aiding me," hissed Blusabre as growls rose and Pokemon readied claws and blades. Turning back to Roathaus, a thin smile formed on Blusabre's muzzle, thin and dangerous. "And as for you, Roathaus... my master, my bane! Grounded, as you grounded me."

Anger flashed in Roathaus's eyes, the others rising to their paws. "You dare show your face here?" said the Dragonite harshly as he stood up. An Umbreon and a Typhlosion hurried to his side as he stumbled, but he waved them aside. "Traitors like you are the reason we have not seen daylight in a century and a half!"

"Lute, watch out!" shouted Klesr sudenly. As Blusabre and Roathaus pointed their blades at each other, the Absol glanced up sharply to see the Toxicroak lunge at him, before Klesr shoved him ot of the way.

Screeching, Klesr slashed at the marsh-creature with both armblades, a deadly dance of whirling slashes. Ducking under the Scyther's blades, the Toxicroak swiftly plunged both of his red stingers up into Klesr's abdomen with a bloated hiss... and at once, the dance came to a halt.

Klesr's eyes widened as the stingers punched through layers of green chitin, a low gasp coming from his throat. Jaws half open, he struggled to raise his blades, but was too weak to push the Toxicroak away. "Lute," gasped the Scyther, tilting his eyes back to the Absol one last time. "Remember... bind your blade... always-"

"Klesr...?" gasped Lute, horrified. Hissing, the Toxicroak pulled his stingers free, the Scyther slumping to the ground, eyes closing. "KLESR!" As the Absol lunged at the Toxcroak, Blusabre barked an order to his followers- and the entire hill burst into motion. 

* * *

Taken by surprise, the Sableye guards fell to the floor, first one, then the other. Breathing hard, the Raichu moved past the shattered glass and broken concrete, bodies strewn across the floor. Slowly, he passed between the reception counters, crossing the League's threshold for the first time in a long, violent year.

Behind one counter, a glass cabinet door shattered under his sword's pommel, revealing row after row of spray-bottle potions. The Raichu shut his eyes as he cut open a small green-and-gray canister, its pressurized contents splashing over his fur, scrapes and cuts stinging. The cries of the dying echoed in his ears, but he shut his eyes until he could continue on.

His fur tingling, Sparktail passed through the challenger's doors, forcing his fears as low as he could. His paws thumped lightly against the steel steps, fur crackling with tiny pops and snaps of static as he climbed the stairs, lights flashing in the shadowed chasm below.

He crossed the first battle-ring anxiously. The walls were decorated with faded murals of forests in twilight, intercut by twisted vines and gnarled roots. Four landings, four challenger's rooms; these were Slick's stairs and Slick's challenge, then and now, both sides of the line; Slick who was both master and enemy.

At the second landing waited Omega, his back to the stairs and the open doorway. Old rock fountains lined the walls, dry waterfalls and crumbling moss, walls cracked and worn by time. "You're late," said Omega without turning, echoing down the steps. "So, my friend... have you come to avenge your honor?"

"No," said the Raichu quietly.

Stunned, Omega spun around to see Sparktail standing at the top of the steps, sword raised and tail lashing. "You," uttered Omega as he drew his own blade, voice dropping to a hiss. "Why are you here... well! This duel shall be more interesting than I thought."

A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as Omega's shadow loomed over him, his tail lashing at the floor, but he held his ground. "Stand down- where's Slick's charm?" He met Omega's silent gaze with his hardest stare, trying to contain the fear festering in his belly. "I said- stand down! Shock's right behind me-"

"Then your body will still be fresh when he arrives," retorted the dark warrior. "We shall both see this drama play to its finale, this time!" Ears flattening, Sparktail held his stare as Omega circled him. "You fight alone, as always. Haven't you learned anything?"

Alone? Don't listen, don't listen to his voice, thought Sparktail silently. Words came tumbling from his mouth, making up for weeks of silence. "I know enough." Cheeks crackling, he pointed his blade at Omega's neck. "You're the- you were behind it all! Garchomp leveled towns and cities, but guards, you set up guards-"

At once, Omega sprang forward with a heavy blow, his sword clanging against Sparktail's. "You know nothing about me," growled the other rodent as their swords spun up into a lock, bringing their eyes close. "You think you can win, without your guiding light?"

Drawing back, Sparktail brought his blade in line with his shoulder, then swung sharply as Omega rushed down at him, pommel twisting in his left paw. "The light ball was just a crutch," gasped the Raichu, stepping left, parrying right, fumbling between training and instinct. "Strong in a Pikachu's paws-" Strike-angle-strike; the Raichu struggled not to lose himself in his words. "I should've let it go."

He moved back and forth as Omega swung and stabbed at him, striking where he could. "But you wouldn't understand-" Too much talking; he couldn't. "You came after me- you hunted me... you took Slick's charm-" He crossed Omega's left, sword crackling with electricity. "To prove your power... to prove your strength- to Giratina-"

Omega stopped Sparktail's blade with a downward stab, sending his thunderbolt into the steel steps. "You never knew me, and you never knew him," snarled the other Raichu, his eyes bulging as he swung again, forcing Sparktail into a hasty block. "You never saw the Exile inside him, never saw the madness brewing in your precious master; none of you did!"

Clutching his sword with both paws, Sparktail stumbled back, his resolve faltering beneath Omega's powerful strikes, each blow driving their fight further up the steps. "You never saw our bridges burn," shouted Omega. "You never saw him part ways with his own kind; never saw him give me purpose. Struck where you are most vunerable; you shall all break with the dawn!" 

* * *

A great pillar of fire burst from Insyte's maw and swallowed Scar whole, but the Scizor only laughed as the white flames washed over his tarnished armor. "Foolish pup," said Scar sternly as the fire faded and the Flareon sank to the ground, a Bronzong amulet on the Scizor's neck. "Now you shall see your people's blood spilled, struck down without their precious king."

Dazed, the Flareon dragged himself to the edge of the trees, staring down at his battalion; and he saw the shimmer of hidden Porygon-Zs, waiting in ambush for his people. "Lost Mareeps without their shepherd," said Scar from behind him. "Thus they wander blindly into the briars, and suffer wicked fate for their protector to find. You are no king."

Behind them, Shanala and the Quilava glared up at the Scizor, but flashes of conversations with Torrid and Lyther echoed in Insyte's ears. Did he make the right choices? Did he rule Lavaridge justly? "You bastard," said the Flareon angrily as he turned back to Scar, furious at the doubts his enemy stirred. "You murderous bastard!"

The Scizor gave a series of sinister clicks. "Yes, in a night of chaos and terror, when I had gained Lute's trust, I took the lives of the ones under his charge," said Scar. "And then, their blood dripping from my pincers... I was consumed by your murderous fire."

A low growl filled Insyte's throat as he stared up at Scar; the fire in his soul rippled and shook, threatened to be smothered by Scar's shadow. "You're the murderer," spat the Flareon, unsheathing his lion-claws. Eyes blazing with blue fire, he lunged at the Scizor again, only to be wrest by the throat and hurled back into the bushes.

Shanala and the others stared in dismay as the Scizor advanced on him. "Your parents knew they would die that night, but no one else," said Scar as he advanced on Insyte, his voice cold and terrible. "Even I did not know the ones whom I would kill. Such great prophets should not have died by my claws!"

The words stirred a searing fury in his blood, and he rose to his paws. "SHUT UP!" shouted Insyte, baring his teeth at the Scizor. "Shanala, stay back!" He sprang at Scar with claws spread, but was once more struck down, his claws scratching only air.

"This is my curse," hissed the tarnished Scizor as he loomed over the Flareon with his broken, oozing gaze. "I would not have taken their lives; I should have died on that night. But Giratina saw strength in me, in my scorched body-"

The Scizor broke off and spun around as the Quilava lunged at him from behind. "I don't think so," hissed Scar as he swiftly grabbed the Quilava by the neck and hurled him headfirst into the ground, the fire on the Vulcanite's back extinguished into a burst of heat. "Your warriors would have strength, but their liege holds them back..."

The Flareon stared in horror as the Scizor cracked open the Vulcanite's skull with a swift blow, a shocked cry from Shanala. "Damn you," whispered Insyte as he stared up at his enemy, at his dead soldier laying on the ground. His paws trembled with an old, bitter rage, formless and seething. "Damn you!"

"You think yourself pure?" shouted the Scizor, leaping back as Insyte sprang at him, sweeping with his clamp. "Honorable, or perhaps heroic? You murdered a king and took his throne. You incited uprising; you abandoned your love and let her die. Your legacy is rebellion and violence."

Ducking under Scar's blows, the Flareon clawed up at his enemy, howling. A fiery veil cloaked him as he sprang forward again; but this time, the Scizor struck him squarely in the muzzle, sending him tumbling back into the dirt. "There is no escape from your past," hissed Scar. "You skulk in darkness still, as always!"

Bruised, angry, and exhausted, Insyte stared down at his battalion, rushing up the valley of scorched petals. And for the first time since his transformation, he was at a loss for direction. "No," whispered the Flareon, shaking his head. "That part of me is gone... I defeated him...!"

"You cloak yourself in fire, but we were no different on that night," clicked Scar disdainfully, holding his bloody clamps to the dim light. "Both ordinary Pokemon, both swept into a monumental conflict. And when you swallowed me in blazing death, you showed me the truth... For under our red pride, there are only black lies!" 

* * *

For every Phione they slew, three more sprang out from the foam. Felling two Phiones with a pair of thunderpunches, the Flaaffy was blasted off his feet by a third. The Meowth yowled as Phiones grabbed him from behind, dragging him down into the churning waters.

Childlike giggles echoing through the cavern, Manaphy flew past Lyther with glowing eyes. "Come, come to me," sang the Pokemon softly, spreading its arms out wide as a burst of pressurized water crashed into the Linoone archer from behind. "Give yourself to the shining waves, forever..."

"Lyther! Help!" cried the Flaaffy. Breathing hard, the Lucario spun around to see the Retriever clinging desperately to a rock near the edge, Phiones tearing at his wool. "What are you doing? You have to stop Manaphy, we don't stand a chance-"

The Lucario stared around the great cavern in shock, the Aura muddled and broken in the chaos of battle. He heard Manaphy's voice echo from the middle of the cavern, rippling through the rock walls. How could he have miscalculated? Everything had happened at the right time, in the right place; and yet his carefully plotted strategy had fallen apart.

Eerie laughter echoed down the water-slicked tunnel on the Lucario's left, walls flickering with magenta light. "If only you listened to your subordinates," said Mesprit gleefully as she floated into the room, an Arbok dragged down into the waters. "Then you might have anticipated our coming!"

A crude, rattling hiss; a yellow light emerged from the passage on the right. "But you were too arrogant to consider their warnings," said Uxie with mock sorrow as two Phiones flung an Armaldo against the far wall. "You think you alone know the wisdom of the world?"

A burst of blue light swept past his ear, painfully slicing into his aural-sensors. "You have no faith in a warrior's blood," accused Azelf as Lyther sank to his knees with a howl. "You think a warrior's mind is weak; but then, you have never been a warrior!"

Retrievers clung to the rocks on the edge; weary, bruised, shivering, and fearful. They were just pawns, just part of the battalion at Lyther's command, consumed by emotions like Insyte. How could they have helped him? No one could have recognized the egg for what it was-

"And who but you would fall for such a trap?" said the water-sprite as the Lucario fumbled for his spear. "An unguarded resource, hidden beneath the earth? An easy solution to the unbreachable defense?"

Dazed, the Lucario pulled himself to his feet as the Retrievers' howls filled the cavern. "The Aura is serenity... How could it not be what I believed?" He couldn't have lost like this. There had to be another way. One last trick... There was always an escape route...

Nothing. The Lucario shook as he ran through thousands of scenarios, all leading to death. "You echo the dogma of your kind!," hissed Manaphy. "You worship an echo of power, always sensing true power, but never tasting it, never seeing your flaws; caged by your own mind!" 

* * *

Glowing steel sliced between a Mareep's ribs as a Shinx frantically leapt away from a Gallade's plunging strike. A Staravia shrieked as sharp bursts of chilling air crossed her feathers, a gray Vulpix flung off her paws by a sweeping psychic wave.

Howling, Lute dashed at the Toxicroak, all things made surreal, Red Battalion reduced to background noise. Filthy claws and thrashing teeth, no longer holding back, no longer playful. Slashes anda swipes and kicks and bites melded into a vicious blur with no sense or rhythm.

At the top of the hill, the remnants of Red Battalion gathered behind Roathaus as Blusabre led his minions up the slope. Whether Swordwrit or ordinary Retriever, they would defend the Dragonite to the last breath.

Dropping his head, Lute shoved forward, plunging his horn deep into the frog's chest. Gurgles came from the Toxicroak's throat, shuddering into a faint, rasping laugh as the Absol twisted his horn and dug his claws into the amphiban's flesh...

"Stop." The Absol froze as the Lucario's words pierced the red haze, dispelling the fury. Bind your blade, Klesr had warned him with his last words; focus on the target. Roathaus, Roathaus; how could he forget? At the top of the hill, the fighting subsided, the two sides retreating, all eyes on Blusabre.

"Lay down your arms, all of you," ordered the Lucario, striding to the front, "I may bear the sign and stench of the Exile- but we are Swordwrit, and we did not come to do Giratina's will." His eyes gleamed as he met Roathaus's furious gaze. "Roathaus. I challenge your right to the title of guildmaster of the Swordwrit. Stand aside, Retrievers, and I will allow you to walk away."

Horrified, Lute stared at the Toxicroak's body, the one who robbed his attention, who unhinged him. "Not in our lifetimes," said a Luxray fiercely, baring her teeth at the Lucario, a Togetic and a Flareon nodding in agreement behind her. "You have no standing to make such a claim. Begone!"

But Blusabre smirked. "You are not Swordwrit; you would not understand," said the Lucario. "I promise you this: he who wins our duel shall command all Swordwrit without question, whether Retriever or Exile, for the strength of our guild transcends all time. Gods rise and fall; but a true master is honored forever!"

Angry mutters ran through the Retrievers, the front line tightening. "Wait," ordered Roathaus. "Stand aside." Shocked eyes turned to the Dragonite as he raised his blade, and Lute felt as if his heart had stopped. Blusabre's smile widened as the dragon crossed toward him with fuming eyes. "I accept your challenge, criminal."

Lute watched as the Pokemon formed a circle around the two, the Toxicroak's blood running down his horn and smeared on his claws, convulsing with a savagery he never thought he would embrace. In the eyes of the battalion above, he saw the ancient guild of Swordwrit in peril, the legacy that he had hoped to restore; endangered by his own doing! 

* * *

Sparks flew as the Raichus fought, drifting further and further up the steps. Faint, spectral light flickered down the stairs as they approached the third landing. Sparktail's pawpads grew slick with sweat as Omega pounded at him, jarring his concentration, wearing down his discipline.

What were the others facing? Insyte's Vulcanites, Lyther and the Conclave, Rush and the entire Retriever army... was it rationality or vengeance that drove Giratina? Was Thalia out of harm's way? No, no, he couldn't lose focus, he needed to be aware; the slightest misstep could send him tumbling to his death-

The Raichu gasped as his own electricity came streaking up the red handrails, catching him in its jagged path. "Years of captivity have made you soft," hissed Omega as he knocked Sparktail's sword aside with a decisive blow. "Years of reliance on your master has dulled your senses..."

Black lightning flashed from Omega's blade and flung Sparktail off his paws. "In your despair, you had only the gods to guide you," intoned Omega from the top of the steps as Sparktail hit the floor with a cry, sword clattering two steps down. "And now they abandon you to your isolation, devoid of purpose!"

A frustrated hiss escaped Sparktail's throat as he scrambled back, slashes tearing at his fur, mere inches from becoming lethal blows. "Isolation-" The words seared in his ears as he snatched up his sword, scathing and familiar; training alone, cyclical thoughts, mindless repetitions. "You don't know-"

As their swords collided, Omega reached out and grabbed Sparktail's blade, holding it tight against his; a savage smile, promising another broken blade. Panicking, the Raichu tried to tug his blade free, but couldn't. He felt his tail streak up at his enemy, cheeks and fur sizzling with desperation-

A blur of gold, a splatter of sparks. With a surprised cry, Omega released his grip on Sparktail's sword and stumbled back through the open doorway. Panting, Sparktail followed his foe onto the third landing. Hissing and spitting, Omega sank to the floor, a paw to the place where the iron-tail struck him, staring at his paws- the illusion unraveling.

Surrounded by the dim glow of crystals hanging from arching tree branches, the doppleganger's fur melted and fell away, brown and gold yielding to black, shaggy tufts. Curved mouse ears became sharp and upright, the snout elongating, the eyes a chilling blue. The arms grew long and shaggy, the legs thick and upright. "Zoroark," whispered Sparktail, heart pounding.

Thick bunches of long, red fur dangled down the back of Omega's scalp, tied back like a human's ponytail. On the floor lay the warrior's sword, its gleaming edge replaced by bloodstained steel. And as Omega snatched up his blade, Sparktail became aware of the thin, jagged scars in the air around him... all containing the swirling, scarlet chaos of Distortion. "What are these?"

The Zoroark looked up at the Raichu with narrow, hungry eyes. "Don't you know?" snapped Omega, all pretense of civility gone. "Weren't you there when the King of Time raged, and woke us from sleep? You have seen the abyss! You can recognize it. And you know what it leaves behind-"

The Raichu brushed past a shriveled tree, its bark crumbling into dust- just like the trees in Floarama. With a jolt of horror, he remembered the barren Sinnoh wasteland, all life and essence stripped away by the Void. "I don't understand," whispered Sparktail, glancing around the room, dismayed. "The Void was destroyed... I saw it collapse! The rifts were closed-"

"Chaos does not die! Chaos does not end," shouted the Zoroark, rising to his full height. "Violence is etched on the face of Hoenn, ever militant, ever clashing, its forces always at odds! Who but a true champion could understand the wilderness, and break such a cycle? Yes, you restored the equilibrium to the Void... and in doing so, scattered its darkness around the world."

Abstract and complex; but still, Omega's words chilled him to the bone. What was the Zoroark implying? "I can't be responsible for this," hissed Sparktail angrily, raising his crackling blade, rounding upon Omega. "What did you do?"

The floor trembled as the tiny rifts glowed brightly, the crystal lights growing even dimmer. "I? I did nothing but serve the god who freed me," said Omega, teeth gritted as their blades collided and electricity flashed through him. "But what of you? You, who brought the seed of chaos here, where earth and sea meet sky, where the boundary between worlds is thinnest? I only expanded on your efforts to benefit my god-"

The doors behind Omega opened, revealing an intricate mesh of glowing cracks, leading up the passage. At the top of the rift-crossed steps, where the spacetime cracks met, Sparktail saw Giratina's shriveled charm hovering over a black altar, where the barrier between worlds was most fractured.

In his mind's eye, the Raichu saw Hoenn's jungles reduced to ash, terrified Pokemon fleeing down the scarred, rotting plains. "Mankind has been purged from these lands, but this was only the beginning," said Omega with a savage, vulpine smile. "Through the Griseous Orb, we shall share the Exile's gift of chaos with the world. And though the Retrievers deny it, our true nature- our selfish, primal ways- shall awaken!"

More taunts from Omega, echoing his own fears, clouding him with anger; but still the anger came, and he rushed forward again. "Yes!" hissed the Zoroark as he darted under Sparktail's furious, crackling blows, landing a painful slash across the Raichu's back-stripes. "Embrace your bestial self! Become the animal you were meant to be!" 

* * *

Fire and shadow, each succumbing into the other. What would Lyther have done? Insyte had disdained the Lucario's smug calmness for years; but he needed that calm now, more than ever. Past and present, blazing rage.

He saw what he had once been, what he now stood for; he saw the Umbreon echoed in Scar's eyes. I must succeed, thought Insyte. I have fought so many battles... I must overcome this one, no matter what.

Glaring up at Scar, the Flareon lifted his maw to the sky. "Now!" he shouted. Spreading his claws, he leapt at the Scizor once again. But this time, as the clamp came for him, he twisted away from Scar, clawing across his chestplate.

At the same time, Shanala leapt up from behind Scar and struck him from behind with her tails. Fire to tail, tail to fire; Insyte bit into armored leg as the Scizor grabbed for the Ninetales, shaking Scar's aim, allowing Shanala to leap away.

Kicking the Flareon away, the Scizor stared at Insyte as he hit the ground, questioning the Flareon's intelligence. "Why would you...?" Then suddenly, he screeched in agony as his chestplate burst into flames. "What is this?!" Clawing at his chest, the Scizor was stunned to find that the Bronzor pendant had been replaced with Insyte's flame orb. "How did you-"

"We're not the same," shouted Insyte, eyes burning with the fire gathering in his belly. "You embrace your inner monster, while I rejected mine. Your pride may have been a lie, but mine is true fire!"

As the Scizor leapt at him, the Flareon opened his maw and unleashed a concentrated blast of fire. Spinning pillars of flame converged on the screaming Scizor, who ranted and cursed as fire swallowed him whole, his body collapsing into slag.

As the burning fire rose into the sky, the entire valley suddenly flooded with sunlight from the east, streaking through the red-gray clouds in harsh, withering rays. "Insyte, what's going on?" gasped Shanala as Insyte sank to the ground, gasping for breath. "The sun... something's not right-"

Down in the valley, Vulcanites snd fellow Retrievers stumbled to a halt as the ground shook with a mighty roar. In the brilliant sun they could see the shimmer of their pink and blue enemies from afar, the ambush they had nearly entered. "Porygon-Zs!" shouted Marrow from the head of the battalion as Quilavas and Leafeons hurried forward. "Archers, lavashots, to the front-"

As the fire dissapated, Insyte stared at the ashes and molten armor that had been Scar, the sky streaked with white-hot light. "No time to figure out," said the Flareon as he retrieved his flame-orb, glancing back to Shanala. "Hurry, we must rejoin the others!" 

* * *

His cape was shredded, his fur plastered to his flesh. The Lucario fell to all fours as Manaphy beat him with twisting whips of compact water, shivering. His eyes found the Retrievers, still clinging to the rocks as Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf blasted them back into the river from their spherical fields.

No! Why were they still looking at him, seeking direction from him? Hadn't he shown too many errors of judgement to lead? And yet the look in their eyes...

The Aura led them here, where power surged beneath Ever Grande, but that power had not been theirs to take. And yet, what was the source of the Aura? "Life," breathed the Lucario, his eyes widening. "The greatest force in the world... is life itself."

The four Magi turned to stare at Lyther as he rose to his paws. Thoughts shimmered and wove together, answering old questions. Pride and fear, he saw now that all creatures had both; they were all the same, all flawed, all sentient.

Phiones and Retrievers paused as an aqua-ring shield formed around Manaphy, all eyes on the Lucario. "The Aura may be an echo of power," said Lyther heavily, reaching for his spear. "But it is not nothing. For if it were nothing... I would have nothing to give-"

Eyes widening in alarm, Manaphy dove at the Lucario, but was slowed down by his water-shield. Gathering the last of his strength, the strength he had hoped to save, Lyther thrust his spear down into the fragments of Manaphy's egg with a cry.

Pale blue light flowed down his spear and into the ground, spreading out until it met the river's surface. At the aura-pulse's contact, the foaming river released a second, stronger wave of blue light- this one darker- sweeping through the cavern with sheer power.

For a moment, it seemed Lyther had failed; as the second wave touched each magi, the light was sucked away into their force-fields and lost. But then, horror replaced triumph as their psychic fields accelerated, revolving faster and faster.

First Azelf, then Mesprit, then Uxie- one by one, the magi lost control of the raw, wild power of the churning sea rushing through their veins and screamed as violent, unbidden psychic bursts erupted from their bodies. Shrieking, Manaphy clutched its head as violent swells of power overwhelmed its mental bridges, Phiones going into shock and splashing down into the river.

A deep, rumbling roar echoed through the cavern, and the water in the river rose up into the air, forming the shape of a great beast with blue fins and red eyes. Eyes widening, the fourth Magi spun around as watery jaws opened wide, and swallowed him whole.

Bruised and weary, Retrievers climbed up onto the rocks as the water-beast collapsed into the river, their eyes wide, hearts pounding. "Lyther!" shouted the Flaaffy as he pulled himself up onto the rocks. Dozens of dazed eyes turned as the Lucario lay crumpled on the floor, the Flaaffy hurrying to his side. "Sir! Are you all right? What happened" And how did you-"

The waters frothed and sizzled as Retrievers gathered around the Lucario, tasting the ocean's salt in the air. "It's... okay," gasped Lyther, staring around the cavern in awe, as if he could see what others could not. He smiled feebly as the deep roar once again rippled through the cavern. "I... understand now. Thank you... Kyogre..." 

* * *

Katana met blackened steel, raw strikes on the bloody hill. The Absol felt sick as he saw Blusabre slice Roathaus's side; the Dragonite was strong but old. Racing up the hill, Lute stared at the Luxray and the other Retrievers. Why did they stand still? Why didn't they intervene? Didn't they realize what would happen if Blusabre won?

Around and around the duo fought; Roathaus was skilled, but Blusavre was faster, younger, and more determined. The Dragonite could not keep up. With weary eyes, the Retrievers watched on, and Lute wished he could rejuvenate them, inspire them to act. But then the Absol caught sight of the Exile's soldiers- and saw the same fatigue in their eyes.

They were all weary of this unending war, realized Lute. Red Battalion had expected an easy air raid, a victory within hours of launch; the Red Dragon's warriors had believed themselves invincible on this island. But the Retrievers had been brutally shot down; and the Exile's soldiers found themselves on the brink of defeat, under fire from their own master...

He would have to do it himself.

With a sharp bark, Blusabre shoved forward as Roathaus moved, grabbing the Dragonite and flipping him over his knee. Gasps rose as the lighter Pokemon flung his much heavier opponent to the ground, blade at throat. "Now they know their true master," said Blusabre through gritted teerh, his eyes blazing. "See how still they stand! They know it is over, your feeble reign, and who dares oppose the rightful master-"

"I dare!"

Time seemed to slow as the furious Absol leapt over the heads of the startled watchers, the shocked Lucario turning his head to meet Lute's snarl. Two feet of hardened calcite horn impaled Blusabre from behind, knocking the katana from his paws, the wolf crashing into the warrior with all his might.

Howls. Barks. Shocked, Roathaus sat up to stare as the snarling duo tumbled to the ground, surrounded by teriffied, murmuring Pokemon; Exile and Retriever, it did not matter. "You fool," breathed the Lucario as the duo hit the ground,"You... you think Roathaus will thank you for his life?"

"Damn the guild laws!" shouted Lute furiously, eyes hot and wet as he ripped open the Lucario's flesh before the watching Swordwrit. "Giratina will never... control... the Swordwrit... never again... even if I... must sacrifice... my own honor!"

Faint, gurgling laughter filled the Lucario's throat and eyes, red sash growing dark and damp with his blood. And with mirthful eyes, he stared up at Roathaus and Lute, shaking with dim laughter, until he moved no more. One by one, swords clattered to the ground, and heads bowed before Roathaus, Swordwrit from both armies, as the Luxray and the other Retrievera stared on with nervous relief.

As the Lucario lay still on the bloodstained grass, Lute pulled his horn free, stumbled over to Roathaus, and lay down on the ground before the guildmaster's feet, his throat exposed, the Swordwrit reunited behind the Dragonite. They had all seen... They all saw him violate Swordwrit law. He had dishonored his blood...

"Lute," said the Dragonite softly. "You did well." 

* * *

Brief, rapid exchanges in the darkness; glowing cracks crisscrossed the stairs and split the room in hideous, twisting paths. Sparktail shuddered as he stumbled past the thin cracks and onto the fourth landing, the chill of another world penetrating his bones to the marrow.

A fierce, shrill wind whistled through the crumbled walls and its tattered red banners, swirling around the central stone pillars, carrying the scents of blood and steel. Below Sparktail's paws lay trenches of gleaming steel spikes like dragon's teeth, the pulsing dimension-cracks the veins of its mouth, the Griseous Orb a jewel on its tongue.

Shadow-claws struck him from behind, knocking him off his paws, the light from his tail and fur dissapating. "Be silenced," hissed Omega into Sparktail's ear before his blade lashed out from the shadows, caught inches from his throat. "Your blood shall fuel my ascent; and the Exile shall forever honor me!"

Voices, memories; dark thoughts swirled around Sparktail as the Zoroark moved in the shadows, the Griseous Orb throbbing and pulsing like a living heart on its altar. "Who should expect anything from you? You, who master no one? Vermin that can only dream of greatness, and rot in its shadow-"

At that moment, a powerful burst of wind tore down the banners, revealing gaping holes in the walls on either side. Eyes widening, both Sparktail and Omega stared out to the pale dawn, to the rolling gray clouds in the west, to the blinding sun beyond the eastern sea. Then, as the wind filled their ears and swelled their fur, Sparktail looked back to Omega- and in that moment, he saw the true face of fear.

How long had Omega studied him? Learned to echo his thoughts, to validate his fears? The fears for which Thalia reassured him, for which Insyte challenged him, for which Rush tutored him. A final secret came clear: He was never alone.

He remembered Lyther on a high cliff, watching the Retrievers from afar; and hadn't he done the same, learned to see like Lyther? Watchng the Zoroark's advance, he moved forward, intercepted Omega's slash, twisting it around and down. "I... I always felt despair, when we fought before-"

Not isolation but proximity. He couldn't let himself forget, couldn't let Omega twist his memories anymore! "Something in your voice." Insyte's fur glowing in the darkness, inspiring Retrievers to reclaim their homeland. As Omega caught his counterattack, Sparktail held his pommel and crossed his left paw under his right, blade swiftly pivoting around the Zoroark's. "And I thought you were stronger-"

Catching Omega's strike in the crook of his handguard, he shoved their swords back, squinting to protect his eyes from the buffeting wind. "Because I always, always forgot..." Thalia aiming her arrows, focusing on the target; the most powerful memory of all. He held her determination in his mind as Omega . "You were the one running-"

The Zoroark's features were raw with fury in the cold light, the rifts pulsing and swelling. Down inside, Sparktail knew that fear was an illusion, even if he could not help but let it stagger him; might pride, too, be an illusion? Fear told him to back away from Omega; and knowing this, he gathered his power, leapt forward, and thrust.

"RAIIIIIII!"

Lightning flashed up his blade and down his tail and blasted Omega, arteries and veins glowing with electricity. Howling, the Zoroark flew back from the force of Sparktail's thunderbolt, crashing against the black altar. Writhing, the dark warrior fell to all fours, sparks glowing beneath his skin, out from his eyes and mouth.

Kicking Omega's blade aside, the Raichu held his sword to the Zoroark's neck, tail lashing at the floor and his fur bristling. Dazed, the dark warrior struggled limply against Sparktail's hold as the cool steel met his throat, but was too weak to break free.

Thalia's cries, Retrievers dying on the battlefield, all the misery of Hoenn; in his mind, Omega represented them all. From his angle, he couldn't see the taunting gleam in Omega's eyes, the cruel smile. One simple cut, and the world would be rid of Omega, just like the rest of Giratina's soldiers before him-

"What protector would I be if I gave you the power to kill as you pleased?"

"Your heart needs no prompting of mine. Not when it hungers to become what it ought to be."

"So much blood behind you, so much blood ahead of you! Why fight on, and cause more misery?"

"You hold the power to protect and the power to harm, the power to build and the power to destroy. For Slick lives on, deep inside you."

"If not for you, I would still live. You killed me, all of you, and you left me with nothing!"

"Make no mistake, for the path ahead will not be easy. But if your will is strong, and your resolve unshaken, you will find peace, waiting at the end of chaos, created by your own paws."

Horrified, Sparktail stared down at Omega, at the sword in his paw, at the deed he almost committed. At once, he let the Zoroark fall to the floor. "What are you doing?" hissed Omega, eyes widening as the Raichu went to cut a section of rope railing from the stairs. "You! You cowardly rat! You won't even kill..."

The Raichu kept silent as he bound the Zoroark's paws, his heart pounding, Mythic's words echoing in his ears. He was certain, now, that Slick would have killed Omega, even the old Slick; but whatever the right path was, murder wouldn't protect Hoenn... wouldn't protect his new homeland-

The Griseous Orb fell from its pedastal, and the entire temple shook.

Alarmed, Sparktail glanced to the charred orb as it hit the floor, smoking and crackling as the floor trembled, filling him with nausea. The thin rifts around him were not fading; if anything, they were growing, flashing red and blue, splitting open time and space. Clutching his prisoner, the Raichu stared out to the sky, the world stirring beneath his paws.

* * *

On a tree-ringed hill, Rush grunted as he lifted a boulder from the ground, revealing a Breloom packed under a dead Rhyperior's arm. "Still alive," whispered Foam, incredulous, reaching for his unconscious friend with wide eyes. "Heroc... how did you-"

Across the island, Pokemon cringed and shielded their eyes from the sun's blinding-white fire, finally free from the east horizon. But the Swampert stared out to the west, to the brewing dark clouds approaching from the sea, his bones humming with the impending storm. And as hot sun and cold rain approached the island, the falling meteors in the sky began to fade, their fiery impacts fading to echoes, their power slurred, crumbling into dust.

"Rush, sir! Look!" shouted a Blastoise with a Furret and a Vulpix under his arms. Following the turtle's gaze, the Swampert stared toward the pyramid temple in the distance, his right arm growing hot and dry as his left tingled with approaching cold.

As the world trembled and the wind howled in his ears, Rush saw four towers rising from the pyramid's spire as black mist rose from the temple's base. Heart pounding, the Swampert thought he could see glowing lights atop each tower, before the entire temple- towers, spire, and all- vanished into the shadowed haze.


	49. The Decisive Battle!

**Chapter 49: The Decisive Battle!**

_Born of the laws of matter four_  
_Sealed by forces of mystic lore_  
_Echoed cries from the heroes bright:_  
_"Together, we shall pierce the night."_

* * *

Electricity ripped through Giratina's body, raw and exposed. With venomous eyes, he thrashed and clawed at his enemies, knowing that his servant had failed, that the crucial hour would soon close.

The Exile reached out with his blackened soul to the world's veil, seizing the power that had been denied him, drawing it around him like a protective cloak. And though the holy wards seared his flesh, the Exile rushed at his enemies in a final rage.

He dragged silver guardian and golden phoenix down from the sky, flung the King of Time against the earth, casting the Sovereign of Space against the waves. And all the while, he screamed the name of his tormentor, who should be powerless to strike, yet now rose against him, defying all expectation:

SPARKTAIL! SPARKTAIL!

* * *

The ground shook with the Exile's power, raw and unrefined; parching sunlight and churning rainclouds clashed in the heavens. Rush's heart pounded as he and the other Retrievers climbed the ridge, his hands tightened into fists. and the Swampert thought of the Laprases and Wailmers on the eastern beaches.

At the top, the wounded and weary of Emerald Battalion waited along the broken trail, Kyria and her Kirlia protégées moving among their ranks. "General Rush, sir," called Amber from the fallen archway. "We have prisoners waiting for you!"

"Prisoners?" echoed Rush as he approached the Pikachu, the earth still smoking as lightning lit the sun-streaked clouds. He stared at the dozens huddled in the middle of the path, paws behind their heads; the Exile's scent was unmistakable on their fur. "But they never surrender..."

To the west, he saw Insyte padding up the grassy slope; Shanala and Ruby Battalion followed close behind. "May the world remember this day," said Insyte as he joined Rush, looking uninjured but shaken. "Never shall we yield to the Exile."

To the south, where the earth rose up into jagged ridges, they saw Lyther hobbling up the temple path, Sapphire Battalion emerging from the caves. "We are all part of this precious world," murmured the Lucario, joining Insyte and Rush. "And we must all strive to protect it."

To the east, they saw Lute trudging up through the misty air, dragging Klesr's body behind him. His horn and fur were bloody, eyes raw but sated; behind him followed Roathaus and the remnants of Red Battalion. "At last," growled the Absol as he approached. "Retribution comes."

Hot sunlight stung the back of Lyther's neck as Insyte's fur grew heavy with rain, swells of heat and moisture rolling over the Retrievers. "We're missing someone," said Rush darkly, turning to Amber. "Where's Shock? Where's the rest of your battalion?"

Next to the Pikachu, Delia painfully sat up, gritting her teeth. "No one knows," said Amber, her fur rising. "Shock and a few others were trying to clear the temple's entrance when the shadows started to rise—and we still haven't heard from him!"

* * *

Tightening Omega's bonds, Sparktail stared out to the dark fog rising from the temple's base, slowly swallowing the sky. He felt hot sunlight on his back, cold rain-mist clinging to his fur, the world stirring underpaw. Swift pawsteps and frantic voices echoed up the long stairway, crying his name.

"SPARKTAIL!"

The Raichu blinked as Thalia burst into the room, followed by Shock, Lane, Wyrn, Mythic, Fabian, and the Zangoose. The Retrievers stopped as they saw the bound Zoroark on the floor, the glowing cracks in time and space, the air charged with tension. Shock was speechless. But Thalia was beside herself with fury.

"You! You always do this!" she screamed. "Why? Why do you always tell me to stand back? You rush off and get yourself sliced up, and then I have to come after you and rescue you anyway! And you never even bother to explain! You don't even—"

Dumbfounded, Sparktail stared at Thalia as she shouted at him, her eyes wild, leaves and fur disheveled; he hadn't seen her rage like this in years. At first, he felt angry; hadn't he been intimate with her? Hadn't he returned her hugs, spoken sweetly to her, protected her?

But then it dawned on him. What with his constant fixation with Omega, and training alone, how often had he been there for Thalia lately? Not the imaginary Thalia who he fought to protect—but the real, living, breathing Thalia? And how open had he really been with her?

"Enough, Thalia," said Shock finally. Breathing hard, Thalia turned upon him indignantly, but the Manectric held up a paw for silence. "I'm sure your frustration is understandable..." He gave Sparktail a stern look. "But there are more important matters at the moment."

The tremors faded to a low, vibrating hum as Shock sniffed at Omega—then froze as he saw the charred Griseous Orb, smoking on the floor. "By the gods, Sparktail," swore Shock, staring at the glowing, swelling rifts, his fur bristling. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean—"

They glanced up sharply as the floor shuddered once more, the others reeling to the floor, clinging to debris. Heart pounding through his head, Sparktail shielded Thalia as debris showered from the ceiling and out into the wind. "Omega! Call off the dragon," barked Shock, eyes seething. "You've lost! Order her to back down."

"You certainly think you have things figured out, don't you?" sneered Omega. "But all things considered... what if you have misjudged me?" His voice was weak but carried the hint of a taunt. "You think the dragon is mine? Scarlet Streak, most destructive of the Exile's lieutenant generals? "

"This isn't Garchomp's style," snapped Wyrn. "She's a destroyer. You're a hunter." He pointed his rapier at the Zoroark's neck. "Traps and ambushes every step of the way! Nothing like Ecruteak, when Scarlet Streak leveled it. She's a tool. You're the mastermind."

The Zoroark's eyes gleamed triumphantly. "A tool, yes; she is the Exile's finest tool," said Omega softly. "You think she is mine? Who but a true champion could control such chaos, such terror?" He gave a wheezing laugh. "Yes, I acted in her stead, managed her empire, spoke as her mouthpiece... but I was never her master!"

Howling, Shock shoved the cackling Zoroark to the floor. "This is useless," spat the Manectric, padding to the final doors, kicking them open. He nodded to Fabian. "You stay here and watch Omega; the rest of you, follow me. I'll explain on the way!"

Nodding, the Arcanine stepped back, one paw on Omega's chest. "Hurry as you please," whispered the Zoroark, watching as the other Retrievers raced up the steps. "For Rush has brought war to this sacred isle, fed the very chaos he fights against!"

* * *

One by one, the battalion leaders stared up at the Pokemon League's fog-wreathed temple, lightning flashing in dark stormclouds between hot, thin ribbons of sunlight. Walls of translucent shadow rose up from the scorched flowerbeds , rising higher and higher, closing over the great pyramid, arcing down over the beaches and into the sea.

With a furious screech, Ector rose up into the air before the shadow-dome, rallying the Iron Fleet to his side with a familiar shriek. Insyte and Lyther exchanged glances as the Skarmories dove at the temple's shadow barrier at full force—only to be flung to the ground by surges of violet energy.

"The storm walls," muttered the Swampert. Ferricia had barely passed through the walls of black clouds around Sinnoh; it looked like even a Skarmory couldn't penetrate this one. "How...?"

"This is the power of Distortion," said an anxious voice. Startled, Rush and the others glanced up to Latias as she landed in the burnt grass, eyes fixated on the temple. "Few can embody the Exile's wrath as Scarlet Streak can. Without Rayquaza's divine wind to protect us, rifts are opening in the barrier between worlds, once more."

Icy rain filled the air as the drake's words echoed along the temple trail. Voices fell silent, heads turning to stare at Latias. "Rifts?" echoed the Swampert, looking around to Insyte, to Lyther, to Marrow and the Flaaffy, to Amber and Delia. "Like the rift at Indigo Plateau—"

"Nothing like Indigo Plateau," said Latias sharply. "Indigo was a bastion of human civilization. Indigo was where the barrier between worlds was strongest. The rift at Indigo Plateau took great power to open; and when Giratina could not sustain the rift, it closed on its own. But here..."

She stared up to the churning sky, rain splashing down her maw. "This is the focal point for Groudon and Kyogre— they who Giratina enslaved, who terrorized earth and sea, who ravaged the world that defined them. Right now, this temple—no, this entire island—is where the barrier between worlds is weakest."

A Leafeon and a Houndoom exchanged glances as Taillows and Starlys hovered by Rush's shoulders, chittering anxiously. "But a rift here would tear our world's boundaries apart," said Lyther, staring at Latias. "How do you know?"

The Pokemon brought her paws together. "Because I must act in Rayquaza's stead," said Latias, rising up into the air, wind rippling through her wings. "It is time for me to fulfill my purpose—to give shape and focus to the wild spirits, that they might hold this fragile world together."

Confused whispers broke out among the watching Pokemon, the battalion leaders staring at each other blankly. "You could do that? Command the spirits" said Lute suspiciously, stepping toward Latias. "Surely chaos cannot be controlled! Only the likes of Aluxiver could truly hope to command the wilderness."

"Indeed, I cannot truly command them," said Latias as glowing white mist began to swirl around her body. "No, I cannot destroy this barrier. But there is no champion to stand above the world. And thus, it falls to me to guide these wayward spirits—to give them shape and purpose."

Rising into the air, she looked back to the battalion leaders, her eyes fierce and familiar. "That has always been my duty and birthright... as the Herald, and Rayquaza's daughter!"

* * *

"Latias," Sparktail managed to say when Shock finished speaking. He stared up at the Manectric as they hurried up the dark, vibrating stairs, trying to make sense of his leader's words, of Latias's purpose. "The Pokemon you were riding. That's the Herald?"

"Who else?" said Shock, paws crackling against the steel steps, floodlights flickering in the shadows below. "She told me at Verdanturf that you had taken the Orbs. Latias hoped that we could send the full might of the wild spirits against the Exile. Giratina must not be allowed to hold onto the Virtues."

There was a flicker of warning in the Manectric's eyes, and Sparktail flinched; it was well-deserved. The Orbs... Omega... the council. Once again, there was no excuse. Someday, he would have to atone for all his irrational moments.

Outside, shadow-storms pounded against the temple, trembling floor and ceiling. "You fight with a fervor that we all know too well," said the Manectric, above the wind. The Raichu blinked, surprised. "But sometimes, instinct isn't enough. Sometimes, you have to truly know what you're doing."

The Raichu clenched his teeth as Thalia bandaged his wounds with leaves, cuts stinging with sitrus juice-mending where Omega wounded, soothing where Omega inflamed. "Thalia?" whispered Sparktail, trying to meet her eyes. "I... I'm really sorry. I never meant to... to keep secrets, or anything..."

She would smile at him, patted his shoulder, assure him it was all right. But Thalia was afraid to meet his eyes this time. Not now... she didn't know if she was really angry. There was anger, yes, but also fear, and frustration... and perhaps a little loneliness? Why was everything so complex now?

Silently, she turned her head away and resumed bandaging him, and Sparktail looked down. He knew she had every right to be angry with him. Thalia, he thought desperately; how can I make this up to you? No matter how long it takes...

At the top of the steps, the Champion's doors depicted the ancient duel between Groudon and Kyogre; but above them, where Rayquaza ought to be, the mural only showed empty sky. "Now, the spirits rage unbridled over this scarred world, and the Exile approaches," growled Shock. "What champion could quell their wrath? Now... it falls to us to prove our mastery, and reclaim what is ours!"

* * *

The dragon's growls rippled through the temple as the doors opened, revealing the Champion's sanctuary. Light gleamed off tiled walls, the floor dropping down into the mountain's depths. A sturdy bridge with chrome-plated slats spanned the great chasm, a battle-stage waiting on the octagonal pillar in the center.

"At last, you have come."

Thalia froze as a voice cried out from the darkness. "Who's there?" called the Leafeon as they crossed, drawing her blades as the Zangoose readied her claws. The ground felt alive here, pulsing, humming beneath her paws. These voices... they were familiar...

"You have fought hard for this world."

Sparktail, Lane, and Wyrn drew their swords as they gathered on the battle-stage, walls and ceiling trembling with heavy footsteps. The Raichu could feel a discordant hum in his bones—not the thrash of Rush's quakes, but deep and rolling.

"You are stronger than we foresaw."

Suddenly, the ceiling slid open, exposing to the darkened sky, shadow-barriers glowing faintly with sunlight that filtered in through tiny slits, the wind carrying a faint, foul scent. They heard shifting pistons and grinding gears as the bridge retracted; then, the entire stage began to rise toward the heavens.

"You have overcome challenges of many worlds."

The dragon's snarl rippled through the spire once more as the platform rose up into a vast, open field of trampled grass, flowers blooming with blood-red petals at the far end, blurring into midnight blue at the other... the battlefield of Hoenn's grand stadium. "For Sheltur," hissed Wyrn, gripping his rapier.

"This world... is yours by right."

Steel bolts clicked as the battle-stage came level with the arena's field, locking the platform into red-and-white pavement. Just beyond the arena's stands, four concrete towers rose up from the temple's slanted walls, reaching up into the shadow-dome overhead.

"So, this is who you send against me?"

Sparktail gaped as he saw the great, jagged shadow rising from the sea, climbing up onto the stands, sheets of seawater dripping down from red scales as the shadows closed behind her. The ill stench of stale flesh permeated the air, bones and entrails scattered about the arena.

Thalia's paws shook as the Red Dragon loomed over them, thrice as tall as any other Garchomp, blood-tinted drool trickling down from massive jaws. "Your triumphs reek of failure; your wishes reek of fear," she rasped, a low growl rolling in her belly. "What secrets have made your blood rich?"

"Look!" shouted Shock, staring up to the sky. At the top of the shadow-dome, they saw a great fracture in the sky like cracked glass, a web of thin but far-reaching splinters. And the more that Sparktail stared at it, the larger and more fractured it appeared.

"Carnage is a beautiful thing," crowed Scarlet Streak as she sprang down from her perch, rocking the stadium upon impact. "To see the wild spirits ravage their homeland, to see Silversky's heirs die before their master's throne..."

Rising to her full height, she looked at them with the ravenous yellow eyes that conquered earth and sea, light gleaming off the thin, flat plates at the back of her neck. "On this red morning, may your lifeblood taste all the sweeter!"

* * *

Rush could sense the unearthly throb of the Exile's power, diseased vibrations that chilled him to the bone. Lyther and his followers, Roathaus and the Swordwrit, Insyte and the Vulcanites, Amber and her fellow natives, an army two hundred strong; all eyes were on Latias and the great shadow-dome.

Pure white mist formed a thick ball around Latias, rising from the earth and the sea, descending from the sky. "It's working," gasped the Herald, paws glowing blue, eyes a brilliant gold. "Stand back, all of you!" With a sweeping shockwave, the entire mass of swirling mist flew at the temple.

Sparks sizzled and flew as white mist met black fog. Light met the darkness and split into thin tendrils of color, splitting open the shadowed dome, transparent streaks in the translucent fog. Slowly, the four towers became visible in the haze, glowing with eerie fire: pink, blue, yellow, green.

At last, they could see the power surging from the temple's towers and flowing into the barrier, the source of Giratina's power. For in the fires atop each tower lay each of the Four Virtues—powerless to fight the cursed flames consuming them, body and soul.

* * *

Rolling white mist spilled over the stands and onto the stadium, colescing around glowing rifts, enclosing them, containing the space-time fracture in the sky. Cold rain turned to steam in swells of hot air as they saw the helpless Virtues on their towers, the great life-force throbbing underpaw like a beating heart.

"Too long have we misjudged the heroes of mortals."

The air split as Scarlet Streak lunged across the field with blinding speed, a sudden blur of claws and gnashing jaws. Sparktail barely had time to leap aside as vicious claws shredded the air with rolling waves of red power. Darting between falling bursts of scarlet light, Thalia sprang at the Garchomp with both blades, frantically tumbling away from its diving jaws.

"Too long have we watched the world suffer, and held back."

Overhead, the darkness became a dome of iridescent light, revealing bright sun and dark clouds, spiraling in a fierce tropical storm. Jagged boulders appeared in a circle around Scarlet Streak as she sprang from tower to tower, crashing into the field just behind Mythic. As he ran, Shock spun up with a whirling thunderbolt, electricity rebounding off red scales.

"It is time for us to return to the Aether."

Circling their foe, Lane and Wyrn sprang up high. Blasts of ice and wind flew from their paws, ricocheting off the Garchomp's scales. "You think winter is my bane, as with my kin?" sneered Scarlet Streak as she spun. "My blood is more ancient than snow, my claws more piercing than the sun, my wings more vast than the sea, unshackled by the Exile!"

"Hunt us as prey. Free us from the Exile's hold."

Rolling clouds of dust mingled with the misty air with the dragon's earth-shaking stomps. Lowering her blades from her eyes, Thalia stared at the four towers, horrified by the Virtues' words. This would be nothing like hunting prey... and yet, she had no choice...

"Our time has come. Make an end of us."

A few feet away, Shock stared across the stadium, the sky tinted with red and blues, greens and yellows. "The crucial hour has come," whispered the Manectric, watching Wyrn and Lane as they struck and darted around Scarlet Streak. "Sparktail, Thalia, you hit the towers! Speedster and Razor, we'll draw off Garchomp. Now go!"

Barely registering the Zangoose's name as the others ran off, Sparktail looked at Thalia as she moved toward him, looking into each other's eyes. "I... I know there's no other choice," said the Leafeon, her voice cracking, her senses under constant siege from the volatile weather. "Sparktail... are you with me?"

"Always," he whispered fiercely. He couldn't name the hidden turmoil in her eyes, subtle yet profound; but still, he would help however he could. Smiling tenatively, Thalia locked her blades together and drew a slender leaf-arrow from the fronds at the back of her neck.

The dragon swung around in a whirlwind of claws and teeth, ice-waves flying from Lane's blade with each slash. Wyrn stabbed at Scarlet Streak's leg as he dashed out from under her stomping foot, the earth flaring up around him. Sparks flew from Shock's paws as he dove under her spinning claws, missing the Garchomp's eyes.

Cold steel chilled Thalia's back, vine-strings pulled taut. Nocking her arrow, the Leafeon took aim at the far tower, at the pink glow of Mew's light. Drawing back, she shuddered as the life-force swelled underpaw, all muscles suddenly tightening and slackening at once—and the arrow was gone.

Her heart sank as the green shaft sailed through the misty air, landing low in the stands. "I have to do this," said Thalia through gritted teeth, nocking another arrow, staring at Mew's tower. She blinked as she felt Sparktail holding her bow, steadying her aim, sending tiny crackles down the arrow's length. "Thank you—"

This time, she felt the bow hum, strong and true. With polarized accuracy, the electrified arrow crossed the air and pierced Mew's body, red flames bursting open with a sound like a toiling bell. A high-pitched scream echoed from across the sea as the feline fell from the tower to the battlefield in a shower of debris.

Eyes widening, Garchomp slid to a halt, turning in mid-dash. Thalia and Sparktail fled as jagged boulders smashed into the ground behind them, throwing dust up into the air. At the same time, the Zangoose leapt up high from Mythic's back with a smirk, diving toward the giant Garchomp's unprotected back.

In the blink of an eye, Scarlet Streak spun with a wide, slashing motion, striking the Zangoose in midair, flinging her down to the field. "Razor!" shouted Shock, sliding around as he and Lane dashed over to her. Overhead, Kyogre's rain flashed and mingled with swirling dust as the Garchomp leapt up high into the air.

Retrievers held their breath as Scarlet Streak came crashing down with a mighty impact, rocking the entire stadium, cracking walls and pavement, thick clouds of rolling dust into the misty air. A slurry of earth and rain soaked Sparktail's fur as he hit the turf, slippery with rain one moment, parched with sunlight the next, humid to arid to hot to cold—and a blinding bolt of lightning split the sky.

Slowly rising, the Raichu stared around the arena, feeling as if his eyes were opened for the first time. The misty air felt different, charged with tension: the searing heat of fire, the brisk flow of water, the thriving glow of the woods. All the world made his fur tingle, sending a thrill down his spine, raw and feral, ancient and deep.

The Leafeon clung to her bow as muddy raindrops coated her fur, thin root-tendrils emerging from her leaf-buds. Tugging a fresh leaf-arrow from her back, she aimed at Shaymin's tower, squinting through the haze of rain and the glaring sunlight, dirt raindrops stinging at her cheeks and fur like desert sand.

Sparktail froze as Mythic emerged from the dust, stumbling toward him. At first glance, he saw the Eevee who he ought to see; but slowly, he saw Mythic's true self, the slender muzzle, the long tail—bloody gashes covering the Tanuki's body, large chunks of fur missing, patches of hairless skin.

Now he understood why Speedster always seemed unhurt, too fast for enemy attacks: it was all part of Mythic's illusion, Mythic's lie. "Rest here," whispered the Raichu, glancing back to Thalia uncomfortably. Nodding weakly, the Tanuki lay down in the drenched field and closed his eyes.

As Thalia's arrow sank home into Shaymin's body, green light began to flow up from the mist, converging around the Virtue's tower. "Thalia! Look out!" shouted Sparktail, moving in front of her as the light turned white and burst open like a flower bulb, holding his blade high, sparks spilling out from his cheeks and down his tail.

Thalia's eyes widened as the seed-flare swept around Sparktail's blade and around her, a fierce wave of life-force sweeping across the field. "Don't worry about me," gasped the Raichu as he sank to his paws. "Shaymin!" Nodding, the Leafeon took aim at Shaymin's tower again. I can do this, she thought silently, and released her arrow.

On the far side, red spikes scattered over the field as Shock and Lane flew back from the snarling Garchomp, the Exile screeching from the distant heavens. Thalia shuddered as Shaymin's life-force was extingushed in a flash of green light, the flower-meadows trembling as if in mourning—and in gratitude.

* * *

"Enemies! From the west!"

At the Skarmory's shrill cry, Rush and the others glanced out to sea, alarmed. Through the blur of falling rain, they could make out a dark, heavy shadow on the horizon. "That's not possible," said the Swampert numbly, tightening his war-braces. "Stand ready—"

The words died in his throat as he saw the beating black wings of Giratina, savage eyes piercing the rain like red needles, glowing with unabated intensity, the fury of untold millenia, of all the Exiles before Slick and all the Exiles to come.

For the first time in years, the Swampert felt despair in his bones, understood the power of an enemy that never rested. Was this what he sent the Retrievers against? Was this the mundane battlefield that he had been spared? Surely there must be an end to the war!

Discontent murmurs spread through the Retrievers as they saw their leader falter, the resolve vanishing from his eyes. Insyte and Lyther both stared at the Swampert, raindrops running down their saturated pelts. Didn't Rush have a plan? Didn't he see what must be done?

Lute looked to the prisoners as the Exile approached; but their wills were broken, the fury of battle gone. Pachirisu tails lay in the dirt while Mismagii shuddered and retched, a Burmy and a Budew huddling close to a quivering Venonat, all terrified by the very prescence they once worshipped.

Overhead, Latias cried out as mist continued surging from her body into the rainbow barrier.

"We shall not yield," said Lyther finally, striding forward. "We have come too far to turn back now!"

"We must unite," agreed Insyte, joining the Lucario. "All who desire life, who desire liberty; stand with me!"

One by one, Pokemon of every land and every affinity slowly rose to their paws as the duo's voices rang out over the hills. As one force, one power, one world, they gathered in a long row along the hill's edge to face Giratina, all staring fiercely into the eyes of death.

* * *

A wave of red shadows swept the stadium in the shape of oncoming shark fins, parting the mist, ripping across the field in every direction. Slashing through ghost after ghost, Lane yelped as a fearsome crest struck him from behind, sending him reeling to the ground.

Eyes widening, Thalia spun as waves of scarlet energy struck the ground around Wyrn and Shock, parting the mist. Garchomp was born of earth, but she was the forest, the trees whose roots bound the soil... "They need me," said the Leafeon before tearing across the field, paws in time with the pulsing life.

Swinging up over a blood-red arm, she swung leaf-blades at the dragon's yellow belly; but the Garchomp struck them down in a vicious spin, flinging her to the ground. Twisting under Scarlet's slashes, the Leafeon rolled away from an earth-shaking stomp as Wyrn darted past her.

Separating her bow, Thalia sprang headfirst at the dragon and thrust her blades upward—but the dragon's hide was thicker than any other Garchomp's, far too thick to puncture. More circling, more dodging, another lunge, this time aiming for the thin scales covering the nape; but in a flourish, the dragon spun out of blade's reach, and the Leafeon hit the dust.

Dragging Lane and Razor behind a Rhydon carcass, Sparktail squinted up at Celebi's tower. Lightning strikes tallest things first, though the Raichu, trying to ignore the battlefield's vibrations, the crackling tension in the air. Tightening a fist, he reached out to the brewing sky, blood throbbing with anxiety.

The Garchomp's snarl tore across the stadium, shattering Sparktail's feeble concentration, lightning-bolts flickering and dying halfway down. Glancing back, Sparktail watched worriedly as Scarlet spun like a red turbine, Thalia frantically dodging between bone-rending claws. She can handle this, he told himself silently, reluctantly. Focus—

A rolling upheaval tore across the field and erupted beneath Shock, flinging him off his paws with a howl, landing twenty yards away from the Raichu. Sloshing toward the Manectric, Sparktail watched helplessly as Thalia and Wyrn spiraled and struck at the Garchomp overhead in the pale shadows.

"Blood is law," shouted Scarlet Streak, saliva flying from her jaws. "When the wishes of wind and shadow are one, how can I resist?" Nature's wrath... the world that Giratina sought... were they truly one in chaos? What good was endurance, if Thalia couldn't land a single blow? What good was resolve, if Sparktail couldn't reach?

There was a shout as the dragon lunged up toward the towers, and Thalia landed in the trampled grass next to Sparktail, panting for breath in the saturated air, her fur filthy. "I can't do it," she cried angrily, raw and frustrated. "Why? Why can't I succeed? Why can't I stop her? After all this time... All this training—"

Sparktail reached out to pat her shoulder; the Leafeon cracked a small smile, but still looked dismayed. "You've fought well, Thalia," muttered Shock, staring up at Scarlet Streak and Wyrn, blurred shadows in the pale haze. "Any other Garchomp would surely have fallen by now. But Scarlet-"

The stadium shuddered again as Scarlet Streak crashed down on the far stands, crushing steel handrails beneath her feet—and then, a gleam appeared in Shock's eyes. "The two of you... why didn't I see it?" gasped the Manectric, sitting upright. "Yes... You must both save Hoenn. And you must both stop the Exile."

They looked at him, confused. "But you... no one could get through her scales," stammered Sparktail. "And electricity- even a normal Garchomp—" He struggled with words for a moment, staring up to the terrible dragon overhead. "I mean—if Thalia couldn't—what chance do I have?"

The Manectric lowered his head, his breath harsh and strained. "You can and must," said Shock solemnly, dipping a paw into the red-wisped rainwater pooling at his fur, sending tiny crackles across its grisly surface. "The will to overcome... is in your blood."

A heartbeat passed—then, in a flash, Sparktail glanced up toward the dragon, understanding but dismayed. To strike through her blood... "I hope you know what you're doing," warned Thalia as the Raichu out to the middle of the arena as Garchomp and Wyrn fought in the sky. "If it comes down to it, don't tell me to stand back—"

He stopped, turned, met her eyes—revealing all the buried emotions that mirrored hers. "I- I won't," he stammered, too overwhelmed to hide his fear. The Leafeon blinked as he hugged her tight, her body tingling from paws to tail. "Thalia... I'll come back from this... we both will... I promise!"

Staring after the Raichu as he vanished into the mist, Thalia locked her bow together, grunting as she pulled an arrow from her back. He didn't think she was weak, didn't think of her as a princess. Perhaps he hadn't really changed, not down inside...

Hurrying toward the dragon, Sparktail's eyes widened as Scarlet struck Wyrn squarely in the chest, flinging the Buizel across the field before leaping up toward the towers again. Seething, the Buizel struggled to rise, but couldn't. "Don't," gasped the Raichu, helping Wyrn to his paws. "No, you can't fall here—"

The wind howled as the dragon's shadow sprang from tower to tower, circling overhead like an avian predator. "You're not what I thought you were," said the Buizel, staring at Sparktail. "I'll take care of the others," Shaking, Wyrn retrieved his rapier before padding off. "Don't think that I trust you yet."

Thalia scanned the shrouded tower, electricity still circling its walls. Overhead, Celebi's body flashed with power; but she instinctively moved aside, eyes still on the Virtue as blue light blasted the ground. "Rey fah, rey leel!" cried the Leafeon, letting her arrow fly. Through life, I take life.

Heart pounding, Sparktail braced himself as Scarlet tore across the field, fur rippling with her sheer power. Dodging and darting between her claws, he wove in and out of the mist with weak jolts of electricity to hold her attention. "Fool," hissed the dragon as she pursued him, rending the air to ribbons. "There is no escaping fate!"

Once, twice, thrice; Thalia's arrows sank through the shields that deflected Sparktail's attacks, piercing Celebi's body. Behind her, Wyrn helped Shock toward the Rhydon carcass, the earth trembling. As the fourth arrow struck home, an eerie force rippled through the arena, and the forest sprite was consumed in a burst of emerald fire.

They passed each other in the mist as Giratina's scream filled the battlefield a third time. Emerging from the swirling clouds, Thalia tumbled into a roll as a flurry of phantom-swipes flew from Scarlet's claws, tearing up the earth behind her. "A child has no place in battle," leered the Garchomp as she sprang over the Leafeon with falling bursts of dragonflame.

At the base of Jirachi's tower, Sparktail touched his jagged cheeks, trying to focus the electricity in his veins; but his bones were still rattled, his senses overloaded. Stray sparks spilled down the Raichu's cheeks as an erratic thunderbolt flew from his paws, spiraling up Jirachi's tower before suddenly thunderbolt collapsing, scattering electricity across the field.

Helping Razor up, Lane squinted through the white fog as Sparktail and Thalia crossed paths again. Tumbling to her paws, Thalia leapt back into the mist from a heavy downward blow, raised her bow again. She tugged at a leaf-arrow as Sparktail rushed forward, but the rigid stem held firm to its bud, refusing to be plucked.

The Raichu rolled under a pair of swishing claws, shark fins smashing into the ground behind him. "How ripe and succulent, your tenacity," called Scarlet Streak as the Raichu hastily met her phantom-fins with his blade, steel swishing to meet the storm. "The prey that moves is always tastier than the prey that whimpers..."

Thalia cried out as the slender leaf finally broke free from her back with a sharp pain, drops of red-tinted sap flying into the mist. Setting her bow to her cheek, she felt the steel's sting as she nocked her arrow, colder than ever, a chilling burn penetrating her fur.

Eyes watering with pain, the Leafeon released her string. She squinted into the haze, watching the shaft fly at the tower; but then, the arrow withered and crumbled into dust. Despairing, the Leafeon watched the red blur that was Scarlet Streak, the struggling yellow flash that was Sparktail. It was too late, they were growing weary, the life in her was almost spent...

Paws shoving against the grassy arena, Sparktail leapt at the Garchomp, slashing, blade rebounding off her armored hide. Dragonflame and lunging jaws swept around the Raichu as he dove to the ground, ears ringing with the echo of shattered stones.

Fury swelled and crackled in his blood as he ran, blotting out his fatigue, barely noticing the rubble digging iinto his pawpads as the ground burst open around him, the world crackling. Paws sliding on the rain-slicked field, he struggled to meet the Garchomp's blows with slashes. No trick, no key, no secret; no path left but the trail into the heart of death.

Slowly, Thalia's eyes fell on Mythic, watching her from the Rhydon carcass. Aren't there many layers to reality, Thalia? Feel the grass under your paws, the sun on your back, the wind in your fur; and you will understand. And finally, she understood his words, understood the power that pulsed under her paws.

The other Leafeons were right. It was never the bow's weight. A bow's weight was a matter of strength, and anyone could become strong. But life? Not everyone could see how precious life was, could sense the glow and warmth of wilderness. And who could understand life enough to evoke the full strength of the wilderness?

It was difficult to sift through anxiety, to take the higher view; to confront uncomfortable truths, to accept harsh reality: Life must sustain life, blood must sustain blood, flesh must sustain flesh. This was the balance of the forest, the cycle of life and death.

"Sparktail!" she called, separating her blades. He looked back as the mist thinned, and they found each other's eyes through the mist, Raichu and Leafeon, exchanging a blur of thoughts in a single glance. Then, together, they looked up to the sky, Groudon's sunlight and Kyogre's rain, melded into one storm. The will of the wild—that was Hoenn's final secret.

Ripping the vines from her swords, Thalia flung them up at Jirachi's tower, casting them into the electromagnetic field that had hijacked Sparktail's thunderbolt. Blades shifted, re-angled themselves, ripping upward through the tower's walls in a double helix spiral.

Cheeks crackled in the charged air, Sparktail leapt over Scarlet's sweeping tail, lashing out wide with his own tail and latching onto the Garchomp's ridged red tail in midair. Teeth clenched, he reeled himself in, held onto the dragon's tail, Scarlet snarling and writhing beneath his grip.

Clinging to the scales of a maelstrom incarnate, the Raichu climbed up the Garchomp's long spine, paw after paw, trying to hold himself together as Scarlet thrashed and spun in fury. His fur tingled as charged air particles drifted towards the whirling Garchomp, drawing the storm overhead toward the stadium's center.

With Hoenn's life-force throbbing against her pawpads, the Leafeon spread her leaves to the raging, clashing sky. Pulling his tail taut against the Garchomp's throat, the Raichu held up his sword high, the wilderness humming in his fur. Dark clouds closed over Sparktail as bright sunlight opened above Thalia.

Overhead, Thalia's blades reached the top of the tower's spiral, piercing Jirachi's body at the same time. Hot sunlight flowed down into the glowing bud on Thalia's back while Sparktail's sword plunged into the thin scales at the back of the Garchomp's neck—and the world came to a standstill.

"CHUUUUU!"  
"LEEEEAAA!"

A torrent of golden light burst from the Leafeon's back and seared through the Garchomp's scales as a bolt of sheer lightning fell from the raging heavens, sizzling through Sparktail and into Scarlet Streak's veins. The Garchomp clawed at the air as their simultaneous attacks assaulted her, torn between the unknown agony of lightning and the judgement of living sunlight—consumed by the will of the wild.

The entire world shook with ancient forces beneath from beneath the temple, vibrating at Sparktail's bones, pulsing at Thalia's paws, growing stronger and stronger. Glowing lines and markings appeared on their bodies, red on Thalia and blue on Sparktail.

With a final, terrible howl, Scarlet Streak collapsed to the ground, sprawling over the field as the last Virtue vanished in an explosion of gold fire, Latias's mist dispersing—the last of the time-space rifts closed and gone, as if sealed by an invisible hand.

Shock, Mythic, Wyrn, Lane, Razor; the five stared from their hiding place as the Grand Stadium flashed with vivid blue, then crimson red, then dark green and bright gold, the invisible will of the wilderness unleashed. Glittering dust fell on Thalia's head as she raced toward Sparktail, vines reaching out for him, catching him as he fell- their voices lost in the howling wind.

* * *

Who but a champion can master the wilderness, can stand above the world, can break the vicious cycle of life and death? All around Rush, Pokemon gasped as the rainbow barrier shattered before their eyes, the storm breaking, the sun relenting, wind and cloud swirling in the vast, unbroken sky.

Above the sea, Giratina screamed with centuries of accumulated as the last of the divine light left his raw, scarred body, the scalding pain replaced by sudden emptiness. Rush stared at the terrible dragon's body, splayed across the sky, his shadow-mist body withering and shriveling.

A fierce roar erupted from deep beneath the Retrievers' paws, trembling earth and sea, and a pillar of emerald-green light shot up from the temple's spire. Alarmed, Insyte and Lyther stared up to the sky, surrounded by Pokemon of Kanto, of Johto, of Hoenn, of Sinnoh—all left speechless before the Spirit of the Wild.

The sky was split asunder as an emerald blur descended from the heavens, glowing with the Divine Wind that covered the planet, binding it together, shielding it from the malice of worlds beyond. "Father," whispered Latias as she drifted to the ground with awed eyes.

Rush, Insyte, and Lyther stared in shock as Rayquaza shot down towards Giratina with a victorious roar as the missile of nature's wrath, fierce claws outstretched. Jade scales glowed with yellow runes as the Sky Serpent tackled Giratina down from the sky, circling the Exile with a storm of wild strikes, the wind spiraling around them into a fierce cyclone.

Snarling, the Exile struggled to break past Rayquaza; but his energy was sapped, his strength gone, unable to escape the sea of watching Pokemon whose hearts and bodies that his war had scarred. With corrosive, bitter eyes, Giratina spun away and fled, vanishing in a wave of black flames—leaving Rayquaza alone in the sky, soaring in triumphant circles over Ever Grande.


End file.
